Lord of all Cryptids
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: Zak and Fiskerton Saturdays enroll at Monster High and so does the offspring of Queen Rani Nagi of the Nagas and his comrades. Meanwhile, the separatist movement for the start over and coming of the new age that is under the leadership of Rani Nagi is getting stronger and they are targeting Zak because he is Kur.
1. Time for School

**The crossover of Secret Saturdays and Monster High 2010-2016 franchise.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High 2010-2016 franchise. I own only my OCs.**

 **Author's note: Hi! The name is TheGreatGodzilla and I would like to speak about somethings of this story before it will start such as why I decided to do**

 **this story.** **Well, that is because after I watched Monster High, both webisodes and the movies, I suddenly thought back at the Secret Saturdays that I had**

 **watched once when** **I was 11 years old and ever since that, I had thinking of that. I had this idea in my head for like many years. And now, I can't wait any**

 **longer and also got a chance to do it.** **So I will do it now! Hope you all will like it! And I still don't know that I should do some spoilers or not because**

 **somethings are definitely worth for. Well... need the reviews** **and PMs about that first for this decision. Oh! And Zak here is now 16 years old that is mean**

 **he is a teenager and so does Ulraj and Wadi. For now, let's just enjoy this chapter.** **Oh wait! Forgot another thing, silly me, this story is also inspired from**

 **We Are Monsters of Creaturemaster and I already talked with him out of this but no messing with hearts** **of many ladies or beyond that. And English is**

 **not my first language, so please have some toleration on me. Again, hope you all will like this!**

Chapter 1 Time For School

Aboard the Saturdays' airship...

"*YAWN!*"Yawned Zak as he's getting up. Soon, Fisk, Komodo and Zon did the same.

"Hi guys?"Asked Zak as he's looking at his adopted siblings.

"Last night is a total pain in the back, isn't it?"Asked Zak and they all nodded in agreement. Yep, the work of the last night is the total pain in their backs.

Lured and captured a Revolving Beasts to be put into the pool is a heck of a work to him, his parents and his adopted siblings. Then, they heard the noises,

obviously, they're coming from their stomachs.

"Who's up for some of the leftover of the Dim Sum yesterday?"Asked Zak and Fisk, Komodo and Zon roar out in happiness. Later, Fiskerton, Komodo and Zon

run out for their breakfasts and left Zak in his room alone because he needs to change his outfit first. Don't wanna be a loser, he's run out from the room as

he's wearing his outfit at the same time. Sadly, he is the last one who reached the table but then he sees that it's not all that bad because he never taught any

of them how to use the microwave. So, he still has the chance to be the first to eat. As he's heating the Dim Sum, Doc and Drew enter the kitchen with the

very happy faces, a bit of evil smirks to be specific. Zak's notice this and decided to ask what is going on.

"Um... why are you two look so happy? Not that I don't like it but... what's up with the smirks?"Asked Zak

"Because... today is your first day, Zak!"Said Drew

"Oh no! Not it again, mom! Not about that again!"Said Zak

"You're going to school, son!"Said Doc

"NNNNOOOOOOOO!"Shouted Zak

"Zak Saturday! We already talked this out! You need a social life!"Said Drew

"I think I had enough of the social life with the Secret Scientists and my family!"Said Zak

"I meant about bigger than that. You can't just having us, the Secret Scientists, Ulraj and and your girlfriend, Wadi. You need more friends. For a few, at least."Said Drew

"And we can also gaurantee that you're going to love this place!"Said Doc

"Why's that?"Asked Zak

"Because... it has the association with the cryptids!"Said Doc

"Wait! What?!"Asked Zak

"Yep, you heard it right, Zak. The entire school fulls of sentient and sapient cryptids."Said Drew

"Can such a place exist?!"Asked Zak

"It REALLY does exist, Zak! So you better pack your belongings now because Uncle Doyle will come to take you there once we reached New Salem."Said Drew

"Well... I don't like school but... I like being with the cryptids so..."Said Zak

"We'll take that as a yes."Said Drew

"On one condition, Fisk has to come with me!"Said Zak

"Agreed."Said Doc and Drew

"Wha?!"Asked Fiskerton

"Looks at this point, Fisk. You're the last Lemurian, and you wanted the last Lemurian, which is yourself, to be left as an uneducated dumb?"Asked Zak

"That's probably going to hurt a lot."Whsiepred Drew

"Indeed."Whispered Doc

"*Sigh!*"Sighed Fiskerton and he's nod as the agreement to go with Zak.

Meanwhile, under Choa Phraya River of Thailand, in the Palace of the Naga City...

"Your Highness, your son and his comrades had returned from their latest mission."Said Naga Phya

"Let them in."Said Rani Nagi and then the guards open the door and let her son and his comrades come in. They also carry a cybernetic human scientist with them.

When they arrived before the Queen of the Nagas, they drop the scientist down hardly and bow down before her.

"My son, Kazi. Welcome back home!"Said Rani Nagi

"Thank you, mother. My mission ended in success as you can see... *hiss*..."Said Kazi as he's showing the cyborg scientist to his mother.

"Doctor Animo, I presume?"Asked Rani Nagi

"Yes, I am. And who do you think you are to dared to sent a son and his goons to abducted me?!"Asked Dr. Animo

"I AM Rani Nagi! The Queen of the Nagas! And I has an offer for you... *hiss*..."Said Rani Nagi

"I'm listening."Said Dr. Animo

"I'm forming a movement for the new age. The Age of the Cryptids! The age where the world is a place where all monsters can roam the world freely without scare

of the inferior humans! But to do so, I'll need more help. Especially, about the reviving parts of some people I know a long time ago."Said Rani Nagi

"And what I will get from this?"Asked Dr. Animo

"You shall have a piece of your own land with yourself as its ruler. Along with the gauruntee of safety for you and your subjects."Said Rani Nagi

"And how should I know that you're not going throw me out when my usefulness ran to its course?"Asked Dr. Animo

"Because of our recent discoveries. At the sea between the British Isles and the mainland of Europe, lying the reptilian beasts related to our great leader.

Being in the deep slumber ever since the Medieval Age, they are. But yet, only one can be their king. If you served us well, you can have them and a piece of

a land for your own. Besides, it should be I who should ask that are you not going overthrow us after your usefulness ran to its course?"Asked Rani Nagi

"Interesting deal... so what do you need me to do?"Asked Dr. Animo

"Revive V. V. Argost and our great leader, Kur!"Said Rani Nagi and she's turn to look at her son and his comrades.

"But to do so, we need you and your comrades to go out for help first. Due to that the body of Kur was heavily damaged ever since the war. He'll need the special body.

And I specifically blended it with another mission of you children at the school known as Monster High!"Said Rani Nagi

"So we must do investigation of the place and searching for the items that the mad scientist required at the same time?"Asked Kazi

"You got a problem with that?!"Asked Rani Nagi

"O-of course not, mother."Said Kazi and he's slide out with his teammates.

"Good. You all can go now. As for you Doctor Animo, I will provide you with my engineers, magicians and scientists. They will help you occupying for this time.

Until my son and his comrades return, I need you to build an army of war machines and resurrect the last Owlman for the separatist movement of mine."Said Rani Nagi

"I might be able to revive your bird friend but creating an army of Droids, not my style."Said Dr. Animo and then the Naga guards point their tridents to him,

ready to strike the mad scientist down when they received an order from their Queen.

"Well... no ones never too old to learn to do things that new or never do before, right?"Asked Dr. Animo as he's begin to sweat.

"Indeed. No ones never too old to learn... hehehe..."Laughed Rani Nagi

 **Author's note: I know that there is nothing much here. This chapter is just tell what is going to happen, in a way to put it.**

 **This is chapter just a seed that planted on how this going to become a bigger.**


	2. First Day at School

**The crossover of Secret Saturdays and Monster High 2010-2016 franchise.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High 2010-2016 franchise. I own only my OCs.**

 **Author's note: Well... it seems I didn't received a lot of views or any reviews or PMs at all. I might have to expand this story far a little bit more.**

 **Well, sometimes, such a long** **story can help out, partly. While another one is about the good plots for each chapters. Speaking of reviews and PMs,**

 **to whoever that read this, some comments would be nice.** **I need that to see what I did wrong and to fix the problems. Please! And now, here is the**

 **new chapter.**

Chapter 2 First Day At School

At front of Monster High...

"Good luck with your first day, both of you!"Said Doyle and he's fly away with his jetpack back to his house in downtown of New Salem, leaving Zak and Fiskerton,

in white/black school uniforms when Doyle and Doc were children, there. They both also carrying the backpacks full of books, notebooks and sheets on their backs.

"So... any idea of what should we do on our first day at school?"Asked Zak and Fisk shrugs as I don't know to him.

"Well... better not let them wait for us."Said Zak and he's walk toward to the door with the Lemurian.

"Okay. Here goes nothing!"Said Zak and he's push the door open and set his first sight on the student body of Monster High with Fiskerton.

"WOW!"Said Zak and Fiskerton as he's looking at every students in Monster High, they are all cryptids/monsters!

"I don't believe it!"Said Zak and he begins to walk inside with Fiskerton. Many students, obviously, notice them but yet, they still don't know who they, especially Zak,

really are. They keep walking around to take a look of the first school of their lives, until a pale-skinned violet-haired ghost girl appears right in front of him with a phone

out of the sudden from nowhere.

"AH!"Screamed Zak

"Oops! Sorry!"Said Ghost Girl

"Don't ever do that again, Ms... um..."Said Zak

"Vondergeist. Spectra Vondergeist, the reporter of the Ghostly Gossip here at Monster High! So are you two part of the new seven students, right?"Asked Spectra

"I'm Zak Saturdays and this is Fiskerton and yes, we're part of the new seven stu-! Hey, wait a minute?

There are more?! Did you know of this, Fisk?"Asked Zak but Fisk shakes his head as no.

"They better be here soon, the first class of today is about to start in 20 minutes!"Said Spectra and suddenly the nearby door that leads to the catacombs then open

and five humanoid snakes slide out from it. Zak and Fisk know what they are, they are Nagas! But what they don't know is that of them named Kazi, their leader,

is son of Queen Rani Nagi herself!

"Is this Monster High?"Asked Kazi

"Yes, yes it is."Said Spectra

"NAGAS!"Shouted Zak and he's quickly get the claw out while Fisk has his fists up, ready to fight them.

"No need of violence, young mas- I mean, young man. We're not here for a fight."Said Kazi

"Why should I trust you sneaky snakes?"Asked Zak

"As the Prince of the Kingdom of Nagas myself, you have my words."Said Kazi

"Prince? Then that is mean... you're her son!"Said Zak

"My name is Kazi Nagi, the Prince of the Kingdom of Nagas. And here are my comrades, Navin,

he is my second-in-command."Said Kazi and the male Indian Naga raises his left tentacled arm up as hi.

"Vinay."Said Kazi and the male Cambodian Naga bows to them with his two heads.

"Deepika."Said Kazi and the female Sri Lankan Naga waves to them with her hands.

"And the last, Savitri."Said Kazi and the female Lao Naga raises her hand as hi.

"Well... due to that there is not much time left, I'll take you all to the first class of today! Then, I'll show you the shcool after had lunches!

So follow me!"Said Spectra and Saturdays and the Nagas follow them to their first class, Dead Languages of Mr. Rotter.

Later, in the Classroom...

"Today class, we have new seven students! Five of them from Thailand and two of them are from...

wherever it is..."Said Mr. Rotter and this makes everybody in the room confuse.

"That would be us, sir!"Said Kazi and he's slidw in with his five comrades, followed by Zak and Fiskerton.

"My name is Kazi Nagi and here are my comrades, Navin, Vinay, Deepika and Sivatri. We're Nagas and we're from Thailand."Said Kazi and he's slide out to find the seats.

"And you two?"Asked Mr. Rotter

"I'm Zak, Zak Saturdays and this is my adopted brother, Fiskerton."Said Zak and Fisk's give him a hi in grunt.

"You're a normie?"Asked Werecat Girl

"If that means human for you guys, yes I am. Partly. And you are?"Asked Zak

"Stripe. Toralei Stripe. And what do you mean by partly?"Asked Toralei

"You... don't wanna find out."Said Zak and this makes Toralei to has an interest in Zak.

"Just take the seats, Mr. Saturdays, both of you."Said Mr. Rotter

"Oh! Sorry sir."Said Zak and he's take Fisk with him to find the empty seats. Then, they found it

right next to a pink-haired vampire girl and a blonde-haired blue-skinned sea monster girl.

"Can me and my brother sit here?"Asked Zak

"Sure! And the name is Draculaura by the way!"Said Draculaura

"Nice to meet you, Draculaura."Said Zak

"And I'm Lagoona, nice to meet you too, mate."Said Lagoona and as Zak and Fiskerton

with Draculaura and Lagoona, the five Nagas that sit above them are staring at Zak intently.

"This can be a great disturbance to our plan, Your Highness!"Whispered Sivatri

"No! It's not! Mother already blended two missions into one. Another one to blend wounldn't be bad, am I right?"Asked Kazi

"Whatever you said, sir."Said Navin

An hour later, they finish this class, they go the Biteology with Draculaura and after that, they return to Spectra to let her gives them some tour of the school and then go to

have lunches at the Creepeteria. At the afternoon, they have another two classes with Lagoona, Spectra and the Nagas. After the last two classes, the first day of school is

finally over and Zak had gained new three friends as Draculaura, Lagoona and Spectra. He and Fisk still don't want to trust the Nagas because of what happened to them in

the past and decided to keep an eye on them first.

At front of Monster High...

"So Zak, Fiskerton... how is first day of you two here?"Asked Draculaura

"Pretty good!"Said Zak and Fisk gives the three ghouls a thump up.

"So... how are you two going to get home?"Asked Lagoona and suddenly Zak's uncle, Doyle, flies down from the sky with his own jetpack and landed in front of them.

"Who is that guy?!"Asked Spectra

"Ladies, meet my uncle, Doyle Blackwell."Said Zak

"Hi ladies."Said Doyle and he's wave to them with his right hand.

"Bye."Said Zak and Doyle carries Zak and Fiskerton back to his house in downtown.

"WOW!"Said Spectra, Lagoona and Draculaura

"I would like to have one for myself!"Said Spectra

"Didn't you already flying around?"Asked Draculaura

"Yes, but I wanna fly up so high!"Said Spectra

On the Roof of Monster High...

"Hmm... there is something..."Said Toralei as she's watching at Zak, Doyle and Fiskerton flying into the downtown with a binoculars.

"... odd about that guy!"Said Toralei as Purrsephone and Meowlody are standing behind her.

 **Author's note: Sorry if there are not much about the ghouls in here. But it will be in the next chapter.**

 **So what did you guys think of this? You guys can reviews or PMs me for everything else, including questions.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla out... for now, PEACE!**


	3. Target: Zak Saturdays

**The crossover of Secret Saturdays and Monster High 2010-2016 franchise.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High 2010-2016 franchise. I own only my OCs.**

 **Author's note: Well... at least I received one review now. Anyway, I came to the decision that I should do some spoilers such as what will get combine in**

 **or the timeline of** **the story. Well, first thing first. This story takes place after Fright, Camera, Actions. So there are still the chances for Freaky Fusion,**

 **Haunted, Boo York, Boo York and** **the Great Scarrier Reef to appear in this story. That is the spoiler that I will give out for now. Let's enjoy this chapter out!**

Chapter 3 Target: Zak Saturdays

Still wanna know of what is Zak hiding from her, Toralei and her two comrades, Purrsephone and Meowlody, decided to find out what is going on by do some researches about

the Saturdays family. Next day, after entered school, the three werecats quickly make their way to the library and do some researches. In no time, they found the profiles of

both, Zak and Fiskerton Saturdays.

"Let's see..."Said Toralei and she's click the name of Fiskerton Saturdays.

"Fiskerton Saturdays or known as Fiskerton Phantom. The last of the cryptid species known as Lemurian, the race of sentient 7 ft. tall gorilla-cats.

Loves to eat worms a lot."Said Toralei and then she's turn to look at the name of Zak Saturdays and click it.

"Zak Saturdays, son of Solomon and Drew Saturdays and also a member of the organization known

as the Secret Scientists."Said Toralei but when she is about to read next, this part got censored.

"Seriously?! You shouted out the name of the secret organziation but yet censored some parts of profile of this guy?! This doesn't make any sense!"Said Toralei

"Nothing ever made sense about your doing, Toralei. Because what are you doing will usually

ended up badly."Said Cleo as she's appear behind her and her comrades with Ghoulia.

"Hey! Since when did you and Ghoulia get here?"Asked Toralei

"A few seconds ago. We saw you three quickly rush in here and decided to find out what make you three came here all of a sudden."Said Cleo

"Aaaaahhhaaaa?"Asked Ghoulia as she's point to the computer with profile and picture of Zak on it.

"Oh! I'm doing research about this guy. There is something odd about him!"Said Toralei

"Or... you just don't like him like you usually don't like the others who opposed you?"Asked Cleo

"No! I'm serious this time!"Said Toralei and the Cleo and Ghoulia turn to look at each other for a minute and then shrugged.

"Nah... curiousity doesn't kill cats anyway."Said Cleo and she's leave with Ghoulia, leaving the werecat girls doing their business.

"Okay... let's see more of this... Secret Scientists thing."Said Toralei as she's typing in the blank as The Secret Scientists.

But when she is about to press enter, the bell rings and they must go to the class.

"Dang it!"Said Toralei and she's get up and go to her class with her comrades.

Later, in the Mad Science Class...

"Today's class! I have an easy task for each of you. All of you must figure out the easiest way to do an operation on the blood system of frogs in order to save their lives! I hope

you won't be so suppress about this, Ms. Blue and Mr. Webber. Hehehe..."Laughed Mr. Hackington and this gives the big uncomfortable to Lagoona and her boyfriend, Gil,

who see these little frogs as their relatives. Zak saw this and decided to give them some help. Suddenly, his eyes glow orange and then all three eyes of every frogs suddenly

open up and then jump out from the desks and heading toward to the unaware science teacher.

"Hmm? AAAAAHHH!"Screamed Mr. Hackington when he saw that countless of three-eyed frogs are jumping toward to him.

"CLASS DISMISSED! CLASS DISMISSED! AAAAAAHHHHH!"Screamed Mr. Hackington as he's quickly run out of his own class, with those frogs stil after him.

"What... just happened?"Asked Gil

"I don't know but for once, I don't care what it is either."Said Lagoona

"Who's know? Maybe some sort of beyonder."Said Zak, trying to cover up what he just did for them. Everyone in the class seems to have no idea of what just happened,

except for Fiskerton, who knows of this because he's standing with Zak. But unknown to both of them, Toralei and her two comrades were also saw eyes of Zak glowing in

orange when the frogs suddenly opened their eyes as well because they're standing at the next table near them.

"Okay, Saturdays. You got the highest rate of my interest now! I'm going to find out who or what you REALLY are!"Whispered Toralei

Later, at the Creeperteria...

"So Fisk? What do you think of this place? I mean... it looks like that we can still do such thing as helping cryptids

along with doing study at the same time!"Whispered Zak and then Fisk groans to him as I don't like the sound of that.

"What do you mean you don't like it? I saved those frogs and helped Lagoona and her guy out of the situation that

they don't wanted to be in!"Whispered Zak and Fiskerton groans back as that is the problem to his adopted big brother.

"Why it's a problem"Asked Zak and then he's sit down and put his tray of foods on the table with Fisk. The Lemurian then groans back as you're disturbing the way of education.

"Disturbing it? Fisk, please! Helping people can't disturbing them! Except for Mr. Hack, who got-oh! I understand it now but no worry, the effect will eventually wear off."Said Zak

and he's begin eating his shrimp sandwich while Fiskerton's eating his grubs sandwich. Nearby, the gang of Nagas are secretly talking with their Queen through the iCoffin of her

son without getting notice by anyone else.

"Are you sure it's the young Kur?"Asked Rani Nagi

"Completely sure, mother. He is here with the Lemurian alone!"Whispered Kazi

"Then captured him when you and your team retrieved all items that Dr. Animo needing. He is the most important part of the plan."Said Rani Nagi

"I already got many plans in my head. I'll discuss about them with my team later on."Said Kazi

"I don't care of how long it take. I care only about the good results of the missions of your team! You're dismissed."Said Rani Nagi and she's end her call.

"Well... it's look we have three missions now."Said Navin

"Indeed. Our newest target, Zak Saturdays."Said Kazi with an evil smirk on his face.

Meanwhile, in the Library...

"Okay, here it is. The Secret Scientists."Said Toralei after she searched about the Secret Scientists for it on computer.

"The Secret Scientists is an organization of the scientists who vowed to protect both the mankind and cryptids.

Making sure both of them didn't cross the line of each other and keep both sides safe."Said Toralei

"WOW!"Said Purrsephone and Meowlody

"Okay... now let's find our target, Zak Saturdays! Uncensored profile this time."Said Toralei as she's searching for profile of Zak Saturdays.

"Um... Toralei..."Said Purrsephone and Meowlody as they're getting her attention by fillip at her several times.

"What do you-oh!"Said Toralei and she's see Zak and Fiskerton behind her comrades.

"Do research about me?"Asked Zak

"Yeah! Got a problem with that? I'm going to figure out who you REALLY are! So don't try to stop me!"Said Toralei

"Have you ever heard of word called personal?"Asked Zak

"There is something odd about you and I'm going to find out! I saw what you did back in the Science Lab! And I want to know how you did it!"Said Toralei

"You don't need to know everything sometimes! By knowing something too much, you may ended hurt youself or the others!"Said Zak and he's walkaway with Fiskerton.

"*Sigh!* Sounds like searching thing is a big deal!"Said Toralei and she's keep doing research

about Zak's profile. As she keeps going further, she eventually encounters with the firewall.

"Hacking this would take hours for me..."Said Toralei and suddenly, she knows who might be able to help her.

Later...

"Seriously? Why's not ask Ghoulia?"Asked Jackson

"Because she is not going to help us do such a thing like this!"Said Toralei

"And what made you think I would help?"Asked Jackson

"We can make sure Manny may not want to bully you ever again!"Said Toralei

"Deal!"Said Jackson and she's begin hacking into the firewall of the profile of Zak Saturdays.

"Hehehe..."Laughed Toralei

 **Author's note: So... what did you guys think of this? About Toralei and her comrades as the ones who are going to figure that Zak is the reincarnation of the**

 **ancient cryptid** **that was once the ruler over all of their ancestors. Sorry again if I didn't be able to add any of the main ghouls in here. Thing didn't went just**

 **as I planned. However, I am** **planning on adding some musics in, if there are opportunities for them, of course. And more reviews or PMs to me about this**

 **would be good. Thanks to all of you for read** **this chapter out!**


	4. Secret Reveals

**The crossover of Secret Saturdays and Monster High 2010-2016 franchise.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High 2010-2016 franchise. I own only my OCs.**

 **Author's note: I know I have a problem with my grammars but listen! ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE! CAN'T YOU ALL JUST HAVE TOLERATION**

 **ON ME?! Seriously!** **Anyway, I see that this story didn't get much attention because of the grammatical errors and some fans know not of the other series.**

 **And no one likes to do research while** **reading, except me, I'm not like the most people. I don't care or do much of anything. I can do research of the other**

 **shows or series without care or regard of what I am** **reading. So here it is, Zak's biggest secret is about to get reveal to the entire school of**

 **cryptids/monsters.** **And just like the other times, reviews and PMs to me would be for such** **things as questions would be good. Hope you all like this chapter.**

Chapter 4 Secret Reveals

In 30 minutes, Jack be able to hack into the profile of Zak and give what Toralei and her comrades wanted. They've found that he's having a power to control every species of

cryptids because he is the reincarnation of the world's first ever Dragon, the Monster Emperor, Lord of all Cryptids or simply known as Kur. But that is lead to another greater

and more confuse question, what or who is Kur?

"So... who or what... is Kur?"Asked Toralei

"I don't know."Said Purrsephone

"Me neither."Said Meowlody

"Well... library is there for a reason, you ghouls know that."Said Jackson and he's get off from the chair and heading to exit.

"Wait! Where should we start?"Asked Toralei

"From what I heard from who that are at ages of our parents or more, Kur is nothing but legends and scary tales.

So, this is it."Said Jackson as he's still heading toward to the exit, not even look back.

"Okay... legends and scary tales column, it is."Said Toralei and she's go to the column of legends and scary tales. There, they spend all most of the lunch time in the library,

seeking for the knowledge about what Kur is but they found none of it. When they are about to give up, Toralei fount an old dusty book called Old Legends of Sumeria.

Running out of time and choice, Toralei decided to give the book a chance. So she's open it and begin to search for anything about Kur. To her luck, she found what she

has been searching for.

"You two! Come here!"Said Toralei and Purrsephone and Meowlody, who are almost at the exit and ready to leave, turn to look and go back to her.

"It seems we found what we had been looking for now, ghouls!"Said Toralei and she's take a picture of the pages she currently open right now.

"Zak Saturdays, you are so busted!"Said Toralei and she's run out of the library with Purrsephone and Meowlody to find Spectra, they got something

for her blog to report. But just when they are about to reach Spectra, the bell rings and it's time to go to the next class.

"You got to be kidding me!"Mumbled Toralei and she's heading to the Home Ick class with her comrades.

Later, at school...

"Spectra! Wait! Spectra!"Said Toralei as she and Purrsephone and Meowlody running toward to the ghost girl.

"What now, Toralei?"Asked Spectra

"I got a big news for you!"Said Toralei

"Really? What is it?"Asked Spectra

"It's about one of the new guy in our school, you remembered Zak Saturdays right?"Asked Toralei and Spectra nods as yes.

"Well... the thing is..."Said Toralei

Meanwhile, at Doyle's house...

"So Uncle Doyle, what do you wanna do tonight? I mean after I finished my homework, of course."Said Zak as he's sitting on the sofa with his uncle and Fiskerton.

"No idea."Said Doyle

"What about you, Fisk?"Asked Zak but his adopted sibling shrugged back as I don't know.

"Well then... how about watching Weird World?"Asked Zak

"Do you think it's a good idea to watch the show about the cryptids on the side of town that being ruled by the cryptids?"Asked Doyle

"Oh come on! How bad it can be? It's not like that there is gonna be an angry mob accausing us about watching a show that filling

with incentives and info that can blackmail them, right?"Asked Zak and he's get off from the sofa and head up to his bedroom.

"That is what I'm afraid of, Zak. Incentives and blackmails."Said Doyle as Zak is getting to his room upstairs.

Next day, at Monster High...

"Another day of study, Fisk! Ready?"Asked Zak and Fiskerton nods to him as yes.

"Then let's do it!"Said Zak and he's enter the school with his adopted brother. Just when they entered, everyone is looking at them, Zak to be specific, with the lateral of

their eyes and whispering with each other about something. Zak and Fiskerton notice this and see that this is unusual. There is something going on here. So they decided

to ask what happened. They walk toward to Draculaura, Cleo, Clawdeen and Ghoulia, who are also speaking about something else as well.

"Hey ladies! What's going on here?"Asked Zak and they turn aroound and see Zak, their faces suddenly go pale.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"Screamed Draculaura, Cleo, Clawdeen and Ghoulia and they quickly grab Ghoulia and runaway very fast.

"Huh... weird..."Said Zak and then he turns to look toward to the guys named Heath, Clawd, Deuce and Manny that he met in the Art class yesterday.

"Hey Heath! Do you know what happened to the ghouls?"Asked Zak

"NO IDEA! CAN'T TALK TO YOU! TOO BUSY WITH UM... THAT!"Said Heath and he's runaway.

"YEAH! That... thing!"Said Deuce and he's run after Heath.

"Sorry! BYE!"Said Manny and he's runaway as well.

"WAIT FOR ME, GUYS!"Shouted Clawd and he's run after them.

"Hello, Your Highness!"Said Toralei as she's approaching him and Fiskerton with her friends.

"Toralei?!"Asked Zak

"What is your command, Your Majesty? No need of control us with your power, me and my friends

are at your command!"Said Toralei as she, Purrsephone and Meowlody bow before him.

"What are you talking about?!"Asked Zak

"Oh just admit it! You're Kur! The ancient evil dragon that has the power to control us all! Me and my friends here also saw what you did back in

the science class yesterday! We also did research more about you and Kur. You're the reincarnation of the original Kur from many thousand

years ago! So in the simple way to put it, YOU ARE KUR!"Said Toralei

"YOU DID WHAT?!"Asked Zak

"Better admit it, Saturdays. You have nowhere to run or anyone else to look for help now!"Said Toralei with an evil smirk on her face.

"Ahem!"Said Fiskerton as he's raising an eyebrow.

"Except for that adopted Lemurain brother of yours... and yes, I did research about him as well."Said Toralei as she's looking at her nails. Then, turn to looks back at Zak.

"So... are you going to admit it to everyone else?"Asked Toralei

"How dared you did this to me?!"Asked Zak

"Then next time, better not say something that make the cats got curious! Curiousity never kills cats!"Said Toralei

"WHY YOU?!"Asked Zak and then his eyes suddenly glow orange and use his power on Toralei, Purrsephone and Meowlody. In rage and anger, he orders them to fight against

one another until he is satisfied. The eyes of Toralei, Purrsephone and Meowlody suddenly glow orange and they immediately turn to fight against each other like wild animals.

Everyone, including Fiskerton, is shock from this. Fisk immediately shakes his adopted big brother and return his sense to him. Realize of what he is doing, Zak immediately lets

go of the werecats and make them stop fighting one another. Despite be able to stopped the fight, it was already too late. The entire school has saw that he REALLY is Kur.

"Ooh... my cheeks..."Said Toralei as she's grabbing her cheeks, feeling that they're bleeding. All over bodies of the three werecat girls having many small bleeding wounds

because of the fight. Unable to stay here anymore, Zak's runaway with tears coming out from his eyes. Fiskerton is about to grab him and give him a hug but Zak was

already run out of the school. Fisk still run after him and ignore everyone's warning about Zak. When he reached the front lawn, Zak was already gone.

That is when Fisk cries out very loud.

Nearby, in the Trees...

"Well... it seems our first chance has come!"Said Kazi and he's turn to look at his team.

"Alright, everyone! Here is the plan!"Said Kazi

 **Author's note: So what do you guys think of how Zak's secret about being Kur got revealed? I'm kind of a fan of a tragic and sad story so I personally want**

 **Zak to have** **the feelings of heartbreak and public humiliation. So this is it, I can't figure out who can do the better job than Toralei and her friends,**

 **Purrsephone and Meowlody.** **And as I had promised before, I put more ghouls in this chapter. Sorry that there is no Frankie here. I want to put her as part of**

 **those who came in and convince Zak about** **"Be Unique, Be Yourself, Be A Monster" to him.**


	5. Bad Day at School

**The crossover of Secret Saturdays and Monster High 2010-2016 franchise.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High 2010-2016 franchise. I own only my OCs.**

 **Author's note: I am serious with this one! Just because my former works on the site about this crossover of Secret Saturdays and Monster High that**

 **had been published out all** **those years ago. Listen up, everyone! They're no long have any meaning to me. They're just test subjects which I consider**

 **as failures. Since they didn't much attention but** **then you guys are going turn this one into a test subject too! Which it's really isn't! Not until I declared**

 **that it is. So please! Give this new story a chance. Unlike those things,** **they're just lab-rats now. This one TOTALLY IS NOT! I have no care in those old works**

 **anymore. I am right now looking forward in the greatness of this story. Hope you all will** **give it a chance! If you all not, then you guys may not see what**

 **I am going to put in later on such as the Pirates of the Caribbean, the return of Hexiciah Steam as a member of** **the Secret Scientists and many more!**

 **So just please, give this story a chance! I'm begging all of you! PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE!**

Chapter 5 Bad Day At School

Zak ran out from from the school after got exposed as Kur by Toralei and her friends, he gets the Claw out of his backpack and shoot out to the roof and pulling himself up there.

Once there, he's hiding himself inside of the belfry. Meanwhile down below, Fiskerton is still searching for him. Just as he's walking around, he then picks up his adopted brother

sense and look up at the belfry. Fisk jumps up and climb around the roof to get to Zak. When he is about to reach Zak, Fisk is about to fall down but then the unexpected rescue

arrive just in time.

"AAAAHHHH!"Screamed Fiskerton as he is about to fall but then a yellow scaled-tail comes out of nowhere and grab him at legs.

"Fisk!"Said Zak as he's get up and running toward to the edge of the tower.

"You okay?"Asked Kazi hus as his comrades appearing around him.

"Hmm?"Asked Fiskerton

"I stated before that we not here to harm or you or your buddy up there!"Said Kazi

"Hm!"Mumbled Fiskerton and he's cross the arms on his chest, stating that he's still don't believe in the Nagas.

"How about we get you up and go in together?"Asked Navin and then Fisk's thinking for a moment,

then he gives the Nagas a thump up but make a a sign of "I'm watching you guys." to them.

"Okay... grab my tail."Said Navin and Fisk grabs his tail with both of his hands.

"On three! One! Two! Three!"Said Kazi and he and Navin pull Fiskerton up. Then, they manage to get inside of the belfry.

"Fisk! You're o-"Said Zak but then shock to see the Nagas come with him.

"What do you guys want?"Asked Zak as he's turning his back on them.

"We're here to comfort you, Master."Said Kazi

"I don't need comfort! At least not from you guys!"Sad Zak

"But we Nagas are your loyal servants!"Said Vinay

"Always!"Said Deepika

"Please, Master?"Asked Savitri

"Look! I'm appreciate it but... having only you guys with me is making me feel worse!"Said Zak

"Of course not, Master! Unlike you, our secret about being the loyal servants of Kur didn't got exposed."Said Kazi

"Wait? You guys didn't got exposed? Why?"Asked Zak

"I don't know. That Toralei ghoul probably never know of this."Said Kazi

"No matter, I have to decline the offer. I don't want you guys to get expose and have your lives ruined because of me. Despite that we're enemies, of course."Said Zak

"I think we're more like frenemies now, Master."Said Vinay

"At least you have us now, sir. We can your new friends!"Said Deepika

"Oh! And I got this for you!"Said Kazi and he's give Zak a letter.

"An invitation letter to our party in the catacombs. It will be ready at 18:00 P.M. in the next few days."Said Kazi

"And here is another for your Lemurian comrade."Said Navin and he's give the invitation letter to Fiskerton.

"It's a Thai-theme party. Has lots of thai foods, thai modern songs, already translated into Enlgihs, of course,

but we would like the clothes as the traditional clothes of Thailand from the time 15th century to early 20th century."Said Kazi

"Why's the last part is so strict?"Asked Zak

"We know that everyone in Monster high would really want to go when they heard of a party. So even that they have the invitation letters,

they never going to be able to find the traditional Thai clothes in time! So they must leave anyway."Said Kazi

"We'll think about it..."Said Zak

"Take your time. No need to rush it!"Said Kazi as he's and his comrades departing. In the next few seconds, they completely out of their sight.

"*Sigh!*"Sighed Zak and he's put the letter into his backpack.

"Can this get worse?!"Asked Zak as he's putting his hands around his forehead, not sure what to do.

"Hmm?"Asked Fiskerton

"This must be a trap! They're going to capture me and then bring me to their Queen!"Said Zak

"Oh!"Said Fiskerton

"Unless... I have some friends with me!"Said Zak

"Hm?"Asked Fiskerton

"I'm going to have need friends with me in order to avoid of being captured by the Nagas! But... everyone would

probably very scare of me right now."Said Zak and then Fisk grabs his left shoulder and give him a comfort.

"I know you will go with me anyway, Fisk. But I need more than just you! You can't watch over me for all the time being!"Said Zak

"Oh..."Said Fiskerton

"Alright, Fisk! Let's make some friends on this bad day!"Said Zak and he's get on his adopted brother's back and he takes him back down to the floor ground by jump off

the belfry. Then, the song starts to play as they entering the hallways of the school once again. Their mission is to have some friends to go to the party of the Nagas.

 _Where is the moment we needed the most_

 _You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

 _They tell me your blue skies fade to grey_

 _They tell me your passion's gone away_

 _And I don't need no carryin' on_

Zak walks toward to a group of vampire girls that are talking about their own beauty. But before he could say a word, they all quickly runaway from him when they saw him

coming toward to them. Next, he sees a punk werewolf girl named Howleen and the Boogie girl named Twyla are talking with each other. When he's say hi, they turn to look at

him but then scream out as KUR! and quickly runaway. Leaving Zak stands alone.

 _You stand in the line just to hit a new low_

 _You're faking a smile with the coffee to go_

 _You tell me your life's been way off line_

 _You're falling to pieces every time_

 _And I don't need no carryin' on_

Later, he's walk toward to the humanoid insect named Buzz Wingman and when he says Hi, I'm Zak, he's freak out and scream out KUR! and quickly fly away from him. Then,

Fisk arrives and comfort him by put his hand on his eft shoulder and then walkaway to find more people together. Unknown to both of them, Lagoona, Gil and the green girl

named Frankie Stein are watching from afar, at the right corner behind them. They feel sad for Zak for got rejected by everyone in school.

 _'Cause you had a bad day_

 _You're taking one down_

 _You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

 _You say you don't know_

 _You tell me don't lie_

 _You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

 _You had a bad day_

 _The camera don't lie_

 _You're coming back down and you really don't mind_

 _You had a bad day_

 _You had a bad day_

Zak and Fisk later meet Operetta and Johnny Spirit at the door near the catacombs. Before Zak could even say a word, they quickly open the door to hide themselves in the

catacombs. Then, they see Deuce and Cleo are walking together and talking about Cleo should do next. When Zak walks up and say hi to them, Cleo quickly jump on Deuce,

forced him to carry her bridal style and order him to run as fast as his legs can take him to, which he did. Then, he sees Heath is flirting at a Yeti girl named Abbey nearby and

decided to give another chance but when he just stand near them, Heath and Abbey quickly scream out to the top of their lungs and accidentally hug each other and quickly

runaway together. All attempts of Zak to find new friends ended up in vain once again.

 _Well, you need a blue sky holiday_

 _The point is they laugh at what you say_

 _And I don't need no carryin' on_

 _(oh, on a holiday)_

Later, Zak and Fiskerton entered the creepateria. Just when Zak entered, everyone quickly abandon their foods and run out from the creepeteria.

Zak only responds to this is sigh. Still unknown to him or Fiskerton, Lagoona, Frankie and Gil had been secretly following them.

 _Sometimes the system goes on the blink_

 _And the whole thing turns out wrong_

 _You might not make it back and you know_

 _That you could be well, oh, that strong_

 _And I'm not wrong_

 _(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

Next, Zak sees Manny and a cyclops girl named Iris are talking with each other. Just when Manny sees Zak is approaching, he's quickly grab Iris's hand and runaway with her in

the right direction of them. Another attempt of Zak to makes a new friend ended up in vain once again. Zak then Fisk to the other place to find the others who might wanne be

their friends. And of course, Frankie, Lagoona and Gil are still watching them from afar behind them.

 _So where is the passion when you need it the most_

 _Oh, you and I_

 _You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

Then, Zak enters the Main Hall and just when he's take his first step in there. All Zombies turn to look at him and then terrified at his presence and slowly moving away in fear.

Zak can't even believe that these slow guys don't even wanna be near him and even attemping to getaway from him. Another attempt in search of friends of Zak is failed.

 _'Cause you had a bad day_

 _You're taking one down_

 _You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

 _You say you don't know_

 _You tell me don't lie_

 _You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

 _You had a bad day_

 _You've seen what you like_

 _And how does it feel for one more time_

 _You had a bad day_

 _You had a bad day_

Seeing that not even the zombies wanna be his friends, Zak is walking with Fiskerton alone in one of the empty hallways. He then saw a skeleton girl named Skelita,

werewolf girl named Clawdeen and a Chinese Dragon girl named Jinafire are walking and talking with each other but instead of go to talk to them. He's decline the idea

of finding friends for him to the incoming party of the Nagas and walk toward to the exit with his adopted brother.

 _Had a bad day_

 _Had a bad day_

 _Had a bad day_

 _Had a bad day_

 _Had a bad day_

Zak is now sitting with Fiskerton alone at the entrance of Monster High, looking at the front lawn in vain and sadness. Then he lets out a sigh and then inhale out loudly.

Then, three shadows appear behind them and they quickly turn to look at the owners of the shadow. They are one other than Frankie, Lagoona and Gil.

"Are you the new students?"Asked Frankie

"Yep. We are. And you are?"Asked Zak

"My name is Frankie Stein and you would probably already know Lagoona and Gil."Said Frankie while Gil and Lagoona wave to them.

"So are you really the reincarnation of the legendary Kur?"Asked Lagoona

"The one and only. And this is my adopted brother Fiskerton."Said Zak and Fisk gives him a hi by wave his right hand to them.

"I heard that many in Monster High had... being unwelcomed to you, which is against what is Monster High is about."Said Frankie

"Against it?"Asked Zak

"Be Unique, Be Yourself, Be A Monster. That is what Monster High is standing for! We embrace everyone's freaky flaws here! Regardless of what you are!"Said Frankie

"But yet, I got judged! I'm nothing like the original Kur! I am the new Kur! The good Kur!"Said Zak

"And we're going to prove it! Together! Are you two in?"Asked Frankie as she's turning to look at Lagoona and Gil.

"YES!"Said Lagoona and Gil

"But first, I would like to tell you three about the party."Said Zak

"Party? What party?"Asked Frankie

"They didn't give you the invitation letters? A Thai-theme party at 18:00 P.M. in the next few days

in the catacombs!"Said Zak as he and Fiskerton are showing the invitation letters that they got earlier.

"Can we go with you?"Asked Frankie

"Absolutely! But you all need Thai-theme clothes first. That's the strict rule of this party."Said Zak

"No worry, mate. We know just a person."Said Lagoona

 **Author's note: So what do you guys think of this chapter? Pretty long, huh? And you all know the Bad Day by Daniel Powter, right? Oh! What am I asking!**

 **Everyone knows this** **song of him! By the way, I am stucking with some ideas such as the arc about the Great Scarrier Reef. I don't know how to fit Zak in**

 **there or more than that, how can he failed** **to prevent Lagoona and Toralei to fight or how should he failed to control the Kraken to stop destroying Monster**

 **High! By the way, have any of you ever curious about what are** **the lives of the vampires look like during the time of the Ottomans occupation of Hungary?**

 **I mean from what I found, Transylvania was a vassal state of the Ottoman Empire.** **So I've been thinking about Draculaura and the other vampires tell some**

 **of their backstories that dated back to the time of the Ottomans conquest of Hungary.**

 **Reviews, suggests, comments or PMs to me would be good!**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you guys next time!**


	6. Thai-theme Party!

**The crossover of Secret Saturdays and Monster High 2010-2016 franchise.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High 2010-2016 franchise. I own only my OCs.**

 **Author's note: Hi! I'm back! I know it maybe not long. But I am busying with the grades of the second semester of mine. I'm glad that I passed every**

 **subjects. Phew!** **So now, back to the story. I am thinking lately about adding something more that I originally planned. I am thinking of adding somethings**

 **from Inuyasha in here.** **Would it be a good idea? In my point of view, I think it's a good idea. But I need more than just one opinion to do so, this is it.**

 **Reviews, PMs, comments to me about this.** **I would appreciate this. For now, let's enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 6 Thai-theme Party!

After befriended by Frankie, Lagoona and Gil, Zak and Fiskerton told them about the incoming Thai-theme party of the Nagas, which has a strict rule that the theme-clothes

of everyone who is going to enter the party must be Thai-theme only. Luckily, Frankie and Lagoona know just a person who can help them with this kind of situation.

Cleo de Nile.

Later, in the Creepateria...

"Um... are you sure that this is a good idea?"Asked Cleo

"Cleo! Just give him a chance! He's not even did something wrong!"Said Lagoona

"I don't know..."Said Cleo

"Please! Cleo, he needs your help!"Said Frankie

"C'mon, Cleo. If Lagoona and Frankie are going to give that Kur kid a chance willingly, I don't see harm from this at all."Said Deuce

"Except got mentally enslaved!"Said Cleo

"Oh Cleo, please!"Said Lagoona

"Pretty please!"Asked Frankie

"Ugh! Fine! But if thing goes ugly, I will said that "I told you" to you two!"Said Cleo

"Fine with that."Said Lagoona

"So... how do we find the traditional Thai clothes?"Asked Frankie

"Leave that to me."Said Cleo as she's pointing to herself with her thump. Then, she grabs her iCoffin and search on the internet about the traditional Thai clothes in New Salem.

After a few minutes of searching, she found a shop named The Golden Garment that is willingly to do every kinds of clothes as the customers ordered, on the good price,

of course.

"Found one. Well... not exactly. Just a shop that willingly to do every kinds of clothes we ordered."Said Cleo

"If it's the best option we have, then go on."Said Frankie and Cleo begins to dial the numbers of the shop and wait for the call to be pick up.

"Hello? Is this The Golden Garment shop?"Asked Cleo

"Yes, it is."Said Female Answer Voice

"We got a job for you. We need the traditional Thai-theme clothes for the incoming party in the next few days."Said Cleo

"From the sound of your voice, aren't you a little young for ordering the theme-clothes for the entire party?"Asked Female Answer Voice

"No, no I'm not. I'm actually more that 5000 years old now."Said Cleo

"Whatever..."Said Female Answer Voice and the call ended.

"So... are you have enough money to pay them, mate?"Asked Lagoona

"Absolutely!"Said Cleo

"But I'm wondering at one thing. How can the people that working on this will be able to finish this order in just a few days?"Asked Frankie

"Uhh..."Said Cleo

Meanwhile, at The Golden Garment Shop...

"Mr. Hall! We just got a massive order here!"Said Female Werecat and she's give it her boss that appears to be a skeleton in business suit.

"Great!"Said Mr. Hall and he's take a look at his newest order.

"WOW! An elephant-sized work here! It seems I'm going to need more than just my workers here."Said Mr. Hall and he's get up from his desk and walk toward to another door.

He's knock it gently for three times before it open and a human scientist named Dr. Desfourberg, actually, he is a headless man, walks out from it.

"Need my help, sir?"Asked Dr. Desfourberg as he's carrying his head.

"We got a big order here. This is a great opportunity to try your -Inator thing."Said Mr. Hall

"Luckily, I invented what that can revolt the entire fashion show. Behold! The Cloth-Inator!"Said Dr. Desfourberg and he's show his boss and his secretary the newest

invention of him, which looks like a giant laser gun with electric box and colorful wires made of threads hanging and connecting on them. It also has a red button called

self-destruct button on it.

"I'm looking forward for it. Let sees what you gonna blow up this time."Said Female Werecat

"Quite, Scaleria. Okay, go on Doc and do your thing."Said Mr. Hall

"My pleasure!"Said Dr. Desfourberg and he's walk toward to his machine and activate it.

Meanwhile, under Chao Phraya river of Thailand, in Naga City...

"I'm here for the audience with the Queen."Said Stoker as he's walking toward with his aide/servant, Ygor, to the gate of the palace. The four Indian Naga guards quickly hit

the ground with their tridents and then the gate behind them open while getting out of the way of the former Vampire Lord and his servant. Stoker and Ygor then walks in

and enter the throne room of the great palace.

"Stoker... long time no see. I see that you still have that clumsy hunchback as your aide."Said Rani Nagi

"Ahem!"Said Stoker as he's clearing his throat.

"I know you didn't just call me to come and have a talk, Your Majesty. Is this is about our failed partnership?"Asked Stoker

"We took out your brother just as you asked! It was you yourself who let your niece slipped away!"Said Rani Nagi

"I did everything in my power to make sure everything goes as plan!"Said Stoker and then the two Indian Naga guards

that are standing beside their Queen's throne aim their tridents directly toward to the former Vampire Lord.

"Why did you call me here anyway, Your Majesty?"Asked Stoker

"It was like you had expected, old friend. It is about the partnership of ours."Said Rain Nagi

"Going to restore it, I presume?"Asked Stoker

"Absolutely!"Said Rani Nagi

"Sorry but... I no longer have the power in Transylvania. Its new Vampire Queen, Her Highness Elissabat forced me to retire from being the Vampire Lord!"Said Stoker

"True. In Transylvania maybe. But in the other place such as India... might be not!"Said Rani Nagi

"The so-called Vetalas of India? I doubt that they will let me walk in to their home. They really hate their European cousins such as I."Said Stoker

"Not directly at you, their hatred are mainly from being rejected by the royalty of your species."Said Rani Nagi

"And you want me to go on a diplomatic mission and offer them to join your separatist movement of yours, right?"Asked Stoker

"If you mission ended in success, you will be granted with the rewards as a member of the Separatist Council and the support to dethrone your niece and crowned yourself

as the Vampire King. So, old friend. What do you think of this idea of restoring partnership of mine?"Asked Rani Nagi as she's looking at the former Vampire Lord, waiting

for the answer from him.

"Sounds... pleasant."Said Stoker as he's smirk out in evil.

Few days later, at Monster High, a truck from The Golden Garment shop arrives with the cargoes that Cleo ordered a few days ago. After signed her name and paid for

the cargoes, she gives everyone in Monster High the Thai-theme clothes of their own, both the teachers and the students. As everyone is receiving their own clothes

for the party, the Nagas are being force to write more invitation letters for everyone in the entire school. Their first attempted to capture Zak ended up in vain.

"Luckily, we ordered foods, drinks and the other things people needed in the party with us."Said Vinay

"Yeah whatever..."Said Kazi and he's give a letter to another ghoul. Her hand accidentally touches his and when Kazi looks up, everything suddenly goes glowing to him.

He looks up and see a Chinese Dragon ghoul named Jinafire Long is standing before him with her eyes locked on him while the background is white and everything is

sparkling around, in his imagination of course.

"Hey you..."Said Jinafire in very sweet voice as his eyes are locking on her. The Naga Prince just got love struck right in the heart.

"... can you-"Said Jinafire and suddenly, everything stops sparkling around and her face goes sterner.

"... please let go of my hand?!"Asked Jinafire

"Oh! Um! YES!"Said Kazi and he's quickly let go of Jinafire's hand. Seeing their leader just got love struck,

the other Nagas are so much wanna tease him right now but can only chuckle because they are too busy.

"Ooh... yeah..."Whispered Kazi as his eyes are still locking on the back of Jinafire as she is walking away in the hallway.

Later, at 18:00 P.M. in the catacombs of Monster High, everyone arrives in the Thai-theme clothes as promised for the Thai-theme party of the Nagas. As everyone is waiting

outside, the door then open and the five Nagas, in traditional Thai clothes, slice out from the chamber and show everyone the inside of it. They all are amaze that the Nagas

can set this up in just an afternoon but more than that, the culture, foods, drinks and the translated songs that originated from Thailand. Everybody quickly runs into the

chamber and start the party. The Nagas cold only sigh in defeat with Zak and Fiskerton are being surround by everybody in Monster High, one by one, they begin to accept

Zak to be part of them. Toralei and her friends are sitting near the bar and drinking milk teas to destroy their guilt for what they had done to Zak. After see how much hard

he attempt to befriend someone else in this school. They thought that, perhaps they might go "a bit" too far this time.

"Another one..."Said Toralei and Deepika then gives her another glass of yogurt milk tea.

"Hey."Said Zak as he's approaching her and her friends.

"What do you want?"Asked Toralei, still drinking her yogurt milk tea.

"Are you three... happy?"Asked Zak and this makes eyes of Toralei, Purrsephone and Meowlody go wide.

"Why do you suddenly care about us? We ruined you!"Said Toralei

"First, I am the Lord of all Cryptids. So it is my duty to make sure my _subjects_ are happy. Second, I don't wanna make myself look like an

idiot by doing some mindless rage like what I did on you three anymore."Said Zak and this makes the three werecat ghouls smirk out in happiness.

"Unless it is necessary, of course."Said Zak as he is looking around with Toralei, Purrsephone and Mewlody. Seeing everyone is happy about the party. Like Draculaura,

who is now stuffing her mouth with every kinds of papaya salads, regardless of how spicy, sweet or sour they are while Clawd is eating the sliced grilled chickens beside her.

Cleo and Deuce are dancing with each other on the dancing floor. Lagoona and Gil are drinking the glasses of chocolate milk teas together. Jinafire is grilling porks for everyone.

Fiskerton is attempting to sing a song on the stage. Everyone is having fun with the party. Zak Saturdays is now finally got what he needed here, the acceptance.

Unknown to him, the five Nagas are actually watching him with angry eyes for that their first plan got thwarted.

"You won this round, Saturdays. But luck is not always on your side!"Whispered Kazi

 **Author's note: And that's folks! The first attempt of the young Nagas got thwarted and Stoker returns for the separatist movement! Do any of you need**

 **anymore spoils?** **If it's necessary, I'll do it. All you guys have to do is just ask, regardless by reviews, comments, suggests or PMs. I don't care, all I care**

 **is that I heard something else!** **So please! Pretty please! Tell me! I need to know what each of you THINK OF THIS STORY! PLEASE!**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you next time!**


	7. Love of the Reptiles

**The crossover of Secret Saturdays and Monster High 2010-2016 franchise.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High 2010-2016 franchise. I own only my OCs.**

 **Author's note: Hi! I have return and tell me, please! What do you people think of the other chapers before this! I NEED TO KNOW! WERE THEY BAD OR GOOD?**

 **PLEASE! And of course, I'm still stucking in** **searching for the better solution on how Zak can't stop Lagoona and Toralei from fighting each other during the**

 **event of the Great Scarrier Reef that is going to appear! So it will be so good if you** **all lend me the hands to help me out! Oh! And this chapter is not going to**

 **focus on Zak. No. No. No. NO! This one is about the Nagas, mainly, their leader named Kazi, son of Rani Nagi and his crush,** **Jinafire Long, while the another**

 **one is about the separatist movement. Hope you all will like it.**

Chapter 7 Love Of The Reptiles

A week passed after the party, Zak had gained trust and friendship of everyone in school, much to the Nagas' dismay. Speaking of the Nagas, ever since the party ended.

Their leader, Kazi, has been away from his missions and his teammates because he has fell in love with Jinafire and tried to win her heart on numberal occasions. But so far,

none of his attempts work on her. He even asks Zak to use his power on Jinafire to love him but Zak refuse because he still doesn't trust the Nagas.

In one of the Hallways of Monster High...

"Hi, my Dragon Lady!"Said Kazi and Jinafire turned to look at him.

"Oh. It's you."Said Jinafire

"I got this for you."Said Kazi and he's give her a bouquet of yellow roses.

"Um... thanks..."Said Jinafire and she's take the bouquet from him.

"So... would you like to... ya know... go out with me? Tonight?"Asked Kazi

"Umm..."Said Jinafire as she's thinking about what to answer. She's glad there is finally someone came to pleat at her but when it happened,

she has no idea how to deal with it. But she has to admit, after his numberal attempts. She begins to like the Naga Prince a little bit now.

Before they could say anything, the bell rings and it's time to go to class. Sadly, they both didn't have the same class with each other at today's morning.

"I'll wait for your answer then."Said Kazi and he's slide away to his class at Science Lab.

"I'll wait for you at the creepeteria!"Said Kazi as he's keep heading to his class.

"Okay..."Said Jinafire as she's walking to her class as well. As the Naga Prince is heading to his class, he then got grabbed by his own teammates into the shadow.

"Sir! We need to talk!"Said Navin

"You're being away from the mission lately, sir!"Said Vinay

"We're not here to search for love! We're here because the Queen ordered us to!"Said Deepika

"We have only until summer, Your Majesty. You do remember about the Separatist Movement right?"Asked Savitri

"Shhh! Not out loud! We can't let anyone know that the rumor about the Separatist Movement is true!"Said Kazi

"No ones here! They're heading to their classes!"Said Deepika

"Back to the point! We're sick of you and your love struck on that Chinese Dragon ghoul!"Said Vinay

"I am your leader! You can't say that to me!"Said Kazi

"And as your fellow teammates, we can report about your latest behavior to Her Highness and let her officially declared that YOU are unfit to lead this delegation!"Said Vinay

"You all wouldn't dare!"Said Kazi

"Oh we dare!"Said Navin

"And we will!"Said Vinay and this makes their leader to sigh in defeat.

"Fine! How about this? After I won her heart, we will continue the missions and finish them as fast as possible."Said Kazi

and the four Nagas turn to look at each others for a moment. Then they turn to look back at him and nodded as agree.

"Thanks. Now, lets go to our own classes."Said Kazi and they all split up and go to their own classes.

Meanwhile, nighttime at Goa in India...

"I don't like this, sir!"Said Ygor as he's following his masters and the two Indian Nagas into the rural part of this Indian state.

"Or do you wanna be left alone in that crowded city?"Asked Stoker and his servant/aide quickly gulped and shook head as no.

"Then stop complaining and keep moving!"Said Stoker and Ygor quickly follow him and the Indian Nagas.

"I hope this will end well..."Said Ygor

"Me either."Said Stoker because he also never meet his Indian cousin species before as well.

Later, at Library in Monster High...

"Let's see..."Said Navin as he's doing research about how to impress a ghoul on the computer.

"Sir, have you tried to sing a song for her?"Asked Navin

"Nope. Why?"Asked Kazi

"Sing out a love song to the lady you love is the way to show your true feeling to her, sir."Said Deepika

"Then give me the options."Said Kazi

"About the songs? Then of course, sir! Go on Navin."Said Vinay and Navin begins to search about the love songs.

"Whoa! There are plenty of them!"Said Kazi and Navin gets up and let his leader to continue the search.

"Okay..."Said Kazi and hes continue to find the perfect songs for Jinafire. A few minutes after sliding down, he found it.

"Yes! This one should do it!"Said Kazi

Meanwhile, at an old Portuguese fort in Goa...

"This is where they live? It seems that the rumor that they are being ignored by us are true."Said Stoker and he's go to the gate and knock it for three times.

Suddenly, the gate opens on its own and the former Vampire Lord walks inside with his servant/aide and the Indian Nagas that accompany them here on this mission.

Suddenly, the gate closes on its own. Now, they are trapped inside the fort.

"Heheheheee..."Laughed The Voices and suddenly, countless of humanoid bats fly out from the darkness and surround them.

Their red eyes are looking in anger and their fangs are filling with blood. Surely, these humanoid bats must be the Vetalas, the Vampires of India.

"Well well well... look what we found here..."Said Vetala Chief as he's looking at Stoker angrily.

"A 'highly and so civilized' European cousin and his aide! Along with the dangerous legless reptiles!"Said Vetala Chief

"We come in peace. We mean no harm."Said Stoker

"Why should we believe you?"Asked Vetala Chief

"I am here with an offer. An offer that I can make sure that you all will no longer be ignore by the vampire society

and also the fair treatment."Said Stoker and the Vetalas stare at him in shock for a few seconds before blurt out a laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Every Vetalas

"THIS is a real offer. Not a joke."Said Stoker and they quick laughing and give him a glare.

"Another cousin species' lie!"Said Vetala Chief as he's glaring at the former Vampire Lord angrily.

"If you join the separatist movement, I can guarantee the fair treatment, a place in the vampire society and of course,

the punishment of the person who's behind this suffer of all of all of you."Said Stoker and the Vetala Chief begins to smile.

"I'm listening."Said Vetala Chief, after he heard that his people will have justice on who makes them suffer for four hundred years.

"My niece, Elissabat. She IS the one who's behind this. Because she ran away four hundred years ago. All thanks to her cowardice, you all must suffer from this mistreatment

for such a long time. If I become the Vampire King, I will fix all of the terrible things that she had done to all of you. On the condition that you all have to give me support to

coerce her to step down from the throne."Said Stoker

"Hmm..."Groaned Vetala Chief as he's rubbing his chin, thinking of what to do with this. This is a very good offer that can't be passed and also come with the chance on take on

who caused his kind to suffer. Despite that this is sound too good to be true, he still doubt that his people will receive what Stoker promising him or not. It's very difficult to

decide. So he can't randomly make a move.

"You and your comrades are free to stay here. I need to talk with the elders and priests about this first."Said Vetala Chief

"Take your time. No need to rush."Said Stoker and the Vetala Chief nodded to him and gives a hand signal to disassemble the forces.

Then, he walks out to assemble the elders and the priests to talk with this offer.

Later at the evening, in the Catacombs of Monster High...

"Good luck, sir!"Said Vinay

"Hope that Lady Parvati is with you."Said Deepika

"Don't come back in failure! 'Cause there is no more aid from us."Said Navin and Kazi nodded to him and then slide away to the door and get out with guitar.

"Do you think he will won her heart?"Asked Savitri

"I don't know. But he better won."Said Navin

"Shouldn't we... go after him?"Asked Vinay and there is a silence for a few minutes.

"LET'S GO!"Shouted Navin and he's quickly follow his leader with the others.

After found the song, listen and practice for the whole afternoon, he's go out to the find the dorms called Chamber of Hairy and Scary. Half an hour later, he arrives at the place

where his love and her friend residing in. He's pull the guitar out from the collar of his back and begin to play it. After played it for a few minutes, he's begin to sing out loud to

get the attention of his beloved Dragon ghoul.

 _I love you too much_

 _To live without you loving me back_

 _I love you too much_

 _Heaven's my witness and this is a fact_

On the upper floor, at Jinafire's room, she is finishing her new designs for the new clothes when she heard the sound of the love song from below hit her ears. She's quickly drop

her works and open the window to see who's singing the song. That is when she's see the Naga that is currently pleating at her since a week ago. At first, she wanted to tell him

to stop but as she's keep listening, she hears how sincere and emotional it is.

So she's let him continue.

 _I know I belong_

 _When I sing this song_

 _There's love above love and it's ours_

 _'cause I love you too much_

The sound is now getting more and more attention from the surroundings of him, even Cleo and Deuce that just finished up from their date couldn't help but adore the song

and holding each other's hands dearly. Everything arounds him is keep going more and more romantic as the couples around him are falling into the romantic mood because of

the song, except for Heath, who is taking a note of everything so he can use it Abbey.

 _I live for your touch_

 _I whisper your name night after night_

 _I love you too much_

 _There's only one feeling and I know its right_

Jinafire is now getting happier but yet, sadder at the same time. Because she always think that he is nothing but a snake-in-the-grass. But now, she sees him in the other way

around. Then, both of their eyes locked on each other and exchange the feelings of them with their eyes. Jinafire is falling in love with him. Her friend, Skelita, who is in the near

room, can't help but to being happy for her friend.

 _I know I belong_

 _When I sing this song_

 _There's love above love and it's ours_

 _'cause I love you too much_

Then, the other four Nagas arrive and see the whole thing. They couldn't help but smile to their leader for his successful in this 'mission'.

 _Heaven knows your name I've been praying_

 _To have you come here by my side_

 _Without you a part of me's missing_

 _Just to make you my own, I will fight_

Then, Navin, Vinay, Deepika and Savitri slide to their leader and turning themselves into a ruler for him to go up and meet his beloved lady eyes-to-eyes.

 _I know I belong_

 _When I sing this song_

 _There's love above love and it's ours_

 _'cause I love you too much_

Kazi then slides upon his teammates to meet Jinafire eyes-to-eyes. Everyone in the area couldn't help but smile out.

 _I loooooooooove you too much I love you too much_

 _Heaven's my witness and this is a fact_

 _You live in my soul_

 _Your heart is my goal_

 _There's love above love_

 _But its mine 'cause I love you_

 _There's love above love_

 _And it's yours cause I love you There's love above love_

 _And it's ours if you love me_

 _As much_

Kazi leans forward to kiss Jinafire but she's press her finger on his lips, stopping him.

"Do you think it will be that easy?"Asked Jinafire, with a bit of mockery in it.

"Uh... I-"Said Kazi but then everything begins to crumble and the ruler made of Nagas then falling apart.

Kazi lands on the ground very hard and then his teammates fall on top of him.

"I think... a bit..."Said Kazi as his teammates are still on top of him.

"K-a-a-z-i-i! AHAHAHAHAAA! I'll be down there!"Said Jinafire as she's still laughing about his idea to win her heart.

In the meantime, at the old Portuguese fort in Goa, the former Vampire Lord, Stoker, his servant/aide, Ygor and the two Indian Nagas are waiting for the answer from

the Vetala Chief in their guestroom. After a night passed, the Vetala Chief, the elders and the priests come out from the conference room to meet the delegates of

the separatist movement.

"The elders and the priests had the agreement in this offer."Said Vetala Chief

"And it is?"Asked Stoker

"If all what you promised us are true, then we shall support you to dethrone your niece. However, we need more than just what you promised us."Said Vetala Chief

"And that is?"Asked Stoker

"The access to the riches that the Ottoman Empire had left in Transylvania!"Said Vetala Chief

"The golds, gems and the precious things that the Ottomans left in my homeland? Why do you need them?"Asked Stoker

"Ever since the time of British Raj, we lost many ancient treasures and resources to the Europeans. A restoration is in demand, at least, in our point of view."Said Vetala Chief

"Well then..."Said Stoker and he's pull out the contract for the chief to sign.

"Sign."Said Stoker and the Vetala Chief pulls out a pen in his pocket and sign the contract, revealing his name as Harsh Basu.

"Welcome to the Coalition."Said Stoker

Meanwhile, at front of Chamber of Hairy and Scary...

"So... umm.. wanna go out with me? Tonight?"Asked Kazi

"Wasn't it a bit rush? I just begin to like you."Said Jinafire

"Yeah, I know it's a bit-wait! Did you just said you begin to like me?"Asked Kazi

"Indeed."Said Jinafire and she's give him her numbers.

"Call me."Said Jinafire before walks back into the dorm.

"YES!"Said Kazi

"Well done, sir."Said Vinay

"Now, if you don't mind, we must return to our true purposes of being here."Said Navin

"Fine with that."Said Kazi and he's slide out with his teammates.

 **Author's note: You all may wanna know what Vetalas are right? So here is the answer, Vetala is a ghost-like vampiric being from Hindu mythology in India.**

 **I know. I know. I know. They're not** **ghost-like vampiric beings here but the humanoid bats. But I wanna make things difference. Hope you won't be angry**

 **at this. So? What do you guys think of the song? It's I Love You Too Much from** **The Book of Life. Oh and of course! I already decided, I'm going to put some**

 **elements of Inuyasha in this story. So keep your eyes open, ladies and gentlemen. 'Cause there are going to be more** **elements coming in!**

 **Reviews, suggests, comments and requests will be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you guys next time!**


	8. Road to Cairo

**The crossover of Secret Saturdays and Monster High 2010-2016 franchise.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High 2010-2016 franchise. I own only my OCs.**

 **Author's note: Sorry for the long absence, I've been lazy and also got carried away with the revived of my foudness in Young Justice and Inuyasha.**

 **Speaking of which, some of you may already know that I wanted to** **put the elements of Inuyasha into the story. I've been thinking about that lately**

 **and it turns out that it might happen sooner that it was originally supposed to be. And to the one known as Pweety Preety, I would** **REALLY love to do**

 **about that. But the only problem is that, Ulraj has no reason to come because he has plenty of royal duties and also having home-school back then.**

 **Unless he wants to come to seek for the love of his life,** **that is when the relationship of Lagoona and Gil are at stake. Believe me, that what was I**

 **originally going to put in but when I talked about this with Creaturemaster, he said that it's too risky because it's going to be a big disturb** **to those**

 **who** **are** **fans of Lagoona and Gil. Besides, I already have a plan for him in the Great Scarrier Reef arc. So sit tight, everyone! 'Cause this story will**

 **give you** **another** **heck of a ride! Well, there maybe more the heck of the rides.** **But... just saying. Whatever... HERE WE GO!**

Chapter 8 Road To Cairo

Next day, Kazi and Jinafire are entering school together and also holding hands of each other. But soon, the bell rings and everyone has to go to their class.

For Zak and Fiskerton, everything is going pretty well for them. Until Toralei and the twins come again, she makes a bet with Zak that if His Highness and

his cormade can outrun her and her friends in the competition around the school. He can go into her mind and look at whatever he wanted inside her head

and also her comrades. But if she's win, he must go into the minds of Cleo and her friends! Regardless that he got the permission from them or not.

Zak carelessly accepts the bet and after the Home Ick class of them are done and they had their lunch, they begin their race around the school.

At Front lawn of Monster High...

"Ready! Set! GO!"Said Jackson and he's blow the whistle and both teams begin their race. Fisk carries Zak on his back while the werecat ghouls are running after him.

Zak's team is the first in the leading until the near end, that is when Toralei's team manages to each up with them and of course, play dirty by distill at the right leg of

Fiskerton, make him and Zak to fall into the fountain and let the werecats to take the place as winners.

"YOU THREE CHEATED!"Shouted Zak

"You have no evidence."Said Toralei and then Zak's eyes begin to glow orange.

"Ahem! I didn't give you the permission to enter my mind yet."Said Toralei and Zak then stops his doing.

"*Sigh!*"Sighed Zak

"Besides, it's not a good behavior to be a loser and then being a bully because of losing!"Said Toralei while her comrades are giggling from behind.

"Fine..."Said Zak and then he's walk away in defeat with Fiskerton back into the school.

"Hehehehee..."Laughed Toralei

Meanwhile, nighttime at Mawnan in County of Cornwall at Southern Fangland...

"Umm... sir? Who or what are we looking for again?"Asked Ygor

"It's a what now. We're looking a feather. A big black feather!"Said Stoker

"A big black feather?"Asked Ygor

"We needs its DNA to recreate him again. He is, after all, the last of his kind."Said Stoker as he's looking at an owl flying on the sky.

In the meantime, back in the Hallway of Monster High...

"Grrr! That cheating werecat! I can't believe I fell for her trick!"Said Zak

"Hehehe..."Giggled Fiskerton

"Shut it, Fisk!"Said Zak and Fiskerton immediately stops giggling.

"So... who should be the first?"Asked Zak and Fisk shrugged as I don't know. They keep walking into the hall until the see Cleo is talking with Deuce.

So they decided to let Cleo be the first to get asked by them about the whole backstories thing that he made a bet with Toralei. So he takes every parts

of courage he has and walk toward to Cleo and Deuce. Of course, when he greets them, everything goes wrong as he originally planned and blurt out

about the bet he made with Toralei and that he lost the bet and what he have to do.

"So let me get this straight. Toralei made a bet with you and you lost? And due to that lost, you must enter minds of my girlfrind and her friends?!"Asked Deuce

"Of course, if you give me the permission of course."Said Zak

"Well, I'm NOT giving that permission anytime soon! No one goes into the mind of my ghoul!"Said Deuce

"I knew you would say that, that is why I came up with this plan."Said Zak

"And what is it?"Asked Cleo

"Why don't you just tell us about some backstories directly instead?"Asked Zak

"You do know that Toralei didn't follow you, right?"Asked Cleo

"Yep but her two cormades are walking right this way."Said Zak as he's looking at Purrsephone and Meowlody

that are approaching them from behind. Both of them just meow at Zak for his lost from the race and walk away

"You see now?"Asked Zak

"Hmm... I think I can help with that."Said Cleo

"Yes!"Said Zak with Fisk is clapping gently.

"So... what do you wanna hear?"Asked Cleo

"Hmm... how about... how did you get and your family get out from the tomb in your original country?"Asked Zak

"Oh that? That is a very funny but yet, also serious one part of my life."Said Cleo before she turns to look around.

"But tell around here is a bit... umm... disqualified?"Asked Cleo

"Seriously?! Is that the best word that you can come with something that you don't wanna talk in public?"Asked Zak

"Just come here!"Said Cleo before she grabs him and Deuce to go into the catacombs with her. Fiskerton is also right behind them.

Later, in the Old Library in the Catacombs...

"So... a backstory, please? I would to get to know my ghoul better!"Said Deuce

"And I need to know my friends and subjects better. What an ironic, huh? It was like that Toralei wanted me to know some people' backgrounds."Said Zak

"Well... for how did I and my family got out from the tomb of our are because of the a ghoul named Amanita Nightshade and an earthquake.

But... the official part of us for how we REALLY get out are happen by the hands of two Ottoman bandits named Ibn Bal and Suleiman Al-Hazmi..."Said Cleo

and then everything begins to blur and transport back into the time of the Ottoman Empire occupation of Egypt, sometime in 1530's.

Flashback, in 1530's, at the Pyramid of the de Niles...

"Almost there, bud!"Said Ibn as he's climbing to the grab the hole near the top of the pyramid, his partner, Suleiman Al-Hazmi, is right behind him.

When Ibn grabs the hole, he pulls out another rope and let it down slowy to the ground of the pyramid. When the rope reaches the ground, he tied

it up with the first rope that he and his partner are using to climb up. After everything is set, they climb inside to find the ancient treasures that are

being hidden in there. When their feet touch the ground, they light up their torches and begin the exploration inside.

"So... what kind of trasures that will be down here? Like the one that the Christians found in the New World?"Asked Suleiman

"I hope so, Suleiman, I hope so."Said Ibn as he's looking and walking around the place. Then,

the both bandits spot the golds and gems in an opening chest nearby and rush to it.

"Oh my Allah!"Said Suleiman as he's grab some golden coins up.

"Told ya that it's worth to come!"Said Ibn as he's looking at the chest full of treasures.

"Ahem!"Said The Girly Voices and the Ottoman bandits turn to look at and draw out their swords,

ready to fight. Standing before them are two unarmed teenage mummy girls, Cleo and Nefera.

"Wow!"Said Nefera

"Can you put those back? We're not armed."Said Cleo

"Who the heck are you two?!"Asked Ibn, not letting his guard down or put his weapon back.

"It should be us who asked that question. This is our home."Said Nefera

"Is that a joke?"Asked Suleiman

"No, no it's not."Said Nefera

"Are you girls seriously living in a tomb?!"Asked Suleiman

"Duh! We and our dad are already dead!"Said Nefera and this information makes the Ottoman bandits' faces go pale.

"AAAAHHHHH!"Screamed Ibn and Suleiman before pulls out the holy bracelets and praying to Allah to help them from these undeads.

Cleo and nefera are very shock and confuse about what just happened and what are they doing now.

"What is going on here?!"Asked Ramses as he's burst into Cleo's chamber and seeing the bandits are praying for help while his daughters are staring at them in confusion.

"Cleo! Nefera! Explain this! Now!"Said Ramese as he's pointing to the praying Ottoman bandits.

"We didn't do anything this time, father!"Said Cleo

"Yeah! At least not me!"Said Nefera

"Actually, none of us involved with them."Said Cleo

"Ooh..."Said Ramses before turns to look at the scaring and praying Ottoman bandits.

"Who are you two? And how did you get in here?"Asked Ramese

"My name is Ibn Bal, sir!"Said Ibn

"And I am Suleiman Al-Hazmi, sir!"Said Suleiman

"We're looking for the ancient and long-lost riches of this ancient pyramid!"Said Ibn

"We're needing money right now! The bankers and financiers of the Empire grow impatient about having no money to fund the government and other matters!"Said Suleiman

"In other words, we have to pay for the bank because the order from the bank and the government that are currently dealing with foreign businesses and commerces."Said Ibn

"Hmm..."Groaned Ramses as he's thinking about it. If he gives some of his riches to these two, they may take them out of this misery.

"Fine. You can have some of our treasures."Said Ramses

"YES!"Said Ibn and Suleiman

"On one condition."Said Ramses

"What?"Asked Ibn and Suleiman

"You must get us out of here."Said Ramses

"Fine with that!"Said Suleiman and he shows them the rope.

"You all can climb right?"Asked Ibn and they all nodded as yes. Then, the mummies and the bandits begin to collect what they are needing. After got what they all needed,

they begin to climb out. The bags of Ramses, Nefera and Cleo are filling with their clothes, golds, gems and other precious and valuable ancient artifacts. While the bandits

are having only the golds, gems and the precious ancient artifacts only, afraid that the mummies may be angry if they took their clothes away. When they managed to get out,

the bandits lead them to where they have their horses stopped but to everyone's surprise! All two horses of the bandits had gone!

What is left is just a note saying that "Thanks for the free horses for us, stupids! AHAHAHA!" in Arabic from some people they don't know.

"WHAT THE HECK?!"Asked Ibn and Suleiman

Back to the Present...

"Wait! Two bandits got you and your family out of there?!"Asked Deuce

"Yep."Said Cleo

"And you let them take some of your values willingly?!"Asked Zak

"More like a price to pay, actually."Said Cleo

"Well... it is a legal deal, so I'm fine with that."Said Zak

Back into Egypt in 1530s...

"WE'RE DOOMED! DOOMED!"Shouted Ibn and Suleiman as they're crying because some people

have stole their horses. Suddenly, Ramses slaps their faces, making them turn to look at him.

"Look! We're not yet doomed! All we need is the direction to the nearest city!"Said Ramses

"The nearest city is that way."Said Suleiman as he's pointing into the northern direction of them.

"But it's very far. I'm doubt that we can make it out without the horses."Said Ibn

"So... a die trying then?"Asked Nefera

"It appears to, young lady."Said Suleiman and he's begin to walk into the northern direction with Ibn, followed by the de Niles. As they're walking,

the song then hit in as Ibn and Suleiman keep babbling about the nonsense things around them like where is the whole skeleton of the cattle while its

skull is the only thing that ever been found while traveling around in the desert.

"Why did they say 'Mark my words.'? I mean, they just mean 'Listen to my words.'. Why don't we use 'Listen to my words.'?"Asked Ibn

 _Nowhere to go, nothing to see_

 _Except sand and sand and sand, and you, me and them_

"Hey, look how big the sun is through this magnifying glass."Said Suleiman but then he got his own right eye burning.

"Ow! Oww! Oh! No really, it's huge. You guys should see it."Said Suleiman while the de Niles rolled their eyes for his stupidity.

 _Baked from the heat, we've got sun on all sides_

 _Getting tanned and tanned, like we're a couple of hides_

"I mean, he rides a camel for heaven's sake, he could work anywhere. But he expects her to just pack up and move to Istanbul. I mean, seriously!"Said Ibn while

Suleiman is looking up into the sky, covering his face with the back of his right hand while seeing a flock of the vultures are flying above him and his comrades.

 _Five lost nomads who will never be missed_

 _Some might interpret this as just a karmic slap on the wrist,_

 _But I've just gotta say it's a heck of a day to be us! Oh, yeah..._

"I was sure my arm would grow back, but it never did. See? Pure cold steel. It's a fact."Said Suleiman as he's showing his right arm to the de Niles.

 _It's a heck of a day to not have the horses_

 _And just walk and walk and not know where you are_

"You know ever since we left that pyramid, you three don't communicate, you three know that? Y-you don't share.

I-I know nothing about your private life. You three are very closed off. Closed. That's you three."Said Ibn

 _We got no kind of a map_

 _Nothing to show us the way_

 _And it's just talk and talk and talk with nothing to say_

 _It's a heck of a day, a heck of a day to be us!_

 _It's a heck of a day to be us!_

The bandits and the mummies are still walking the middle of nowhere as the midday moved into afternoon and the heat is still relentless just like they got out from the pyramid.

"And that is why I don't wanted to work with an elephant ever again! Actually, that is not entirely ture. There is one time that-"Said Suleiman

"Hold your mouth shut, bud! You may lost too much water from talking too much."Said Ibn

"You were also talked a lot too back then."Said Suleiman

"I know my limit. Besides, look over there."Said Ibn and he points to the left side of themselves. There is an old Arab litter lying on the ground nearby.

"Well... it's still look good enough to use."Said Ibn

"The only problem is that how can we carry them for these three? That thing needs at least four men to carry."Said Suleiman

"I have a solution for that."Said Ramses and then he pulls out a jar and then open it, releasing the purple smoke

out from out. The smoke splits into many smokes and those smokes form into a division of Anubis.

"Carry me and my daughters with that litter!"Said Ramses and he's get on the litter with Cleo and Nefera and

let four strong Anubis carry it. Now, the group became a small caravan and continue the journey to the civilization.

Back to the Present...

"... and then we managed to arrive at Cairo in one piece after the long journey."Said Cleo

"That's it?"Asked Zak

"Pretty much it."Said Cleo

"Well... it's good know you a little bit more, Cleo. But I gotta run with the other backgrounds

of the others as well. So-"Said Zak and then bell rings, it means time to go back to the class.

"Gotta go!"Said Zak and he's run out with Fisk to go their next class while Cleo and Deuce also do the same but into the other direction.

Meanwhile, nighttime at Mawnan in County of Cornwall at Southern Fangland...

"Are we there yet, sir?"Asked Ygor as he's carrying his master on his back and also climbing the mountain as well.

"Almost..."Said Stoker and then they both reached the top of the mountain. Stoker then gets down from his aide's back and take a look at his surroundings.

Then, he walks off to find what he comes for. After a little walk, he found what he needed. A huge black feather. The black feather that is belong to Owlman.

With this feather, the Nagas shall have another member and another organization to works with to achieve the goal and finish the grand plan of the

separatist movement to form the Coalition.

"We got what we needed now."Said Stoker as he's looking at the huge black feather in his right hand.

 **Author's note: So what do you guys think of the backstory of Cleo on how did she and her family got out from the tomb? I hope you all like it.**

 **This chapter was heavily inspired from an episode of Phineas and Ferb** **called Road to Danville and I also brought its main song, Heck of a Day**

 **by Danny Jacob,** **in here as well. And of course, that song is also my favorite! I've been thinking about do more Phineas and Ferb-theme chapters**

 **more because** **I don't to want put the Freaky Fusion in yet.** **Speaking of which, that is also when the elements of Inuyasha will appear.** **Alongside**

 **the hybrids,** **you guys can guess what came next.** **The word starts with 'h' as well but yet, it's not spell out as hybrid.** **Well, those characters are sort**

 **of hybrids.** **They aren't just hybrids** **between monsters, they're hybrids between monsters and humans. Well, this much of hints should make you guys**

 **know already.** **I think so.**

 **Questions, reviews, suggests, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, thanks for read this and see you guys next time!**


	9. Clawdulaura

**The crossover of Secret Saturdays and Monster High 2010-2016 franchise.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High 2010-2016 franchise. I own only my OCs.**

 **Author's note: I just saw one of the new episodes of DreamWorks Dragons! And it's inspired me an idea! But this chapter is not about it. I'll do about it**

 **later on, if I know how to fit the whole similar thing** **into this story. Speaking of HTTYD, I also wanted to put its elements into this story. So now, we shall**

 **have the elements of Phineas and Ferb, Pirates of the Caribbean, How To Train Your Dragons and Inuyasha** **into the story. There is also a secret element**

 **as well. Well, it's not actually a secret now. It's hiding right under the nose of you! HAHAHAHAA! Well... here is an official hint. Does the word**

 **'separatist movement'** **remind some of you guys about anything? About something very great! About something that very awesome! About some films**

 **that are about Good VS Evil, Light VS Darkness that came with a character like a masked cybernetic villain!** **I think hints like these should make you**

 **all know what is the secret element is. And while you all are thinking about it, let's read this chapter out!**

Chapter 9 Clawdulaura

After the whole week of study, the weekend arrives again and but this weekend is not just a usual weekend. This weekend has a New Salem Street Fair 10 kilometers away

from Monster High. Many people in town are overjoy when they received this news, including those in Monster High. Many of them planned on to go out to hang out with their

friends, or for some people, their girlfriends/boyfriends. Except for one, Clawd Wolf, because he is too tired after practice the casketball nonstop alone in the night.

Clawdeen and Howleen must drag him back into the house and put him on the coach. With their parents and her younger siblings, Howleen and even herself have

their own assignments at the Street Fair, Clawd will be left alone at the house.

At Draculaura's mansion...

"Oh poor Clawd!"Said Draculaura as she's talking on her iCoffin with Clawdeen.

"Yeah. But no worry, he is sleeping on the coach right now."Said Clawdeen

"But still, he is my boyfriend after all."Said Draculaura

"And he is also my big brother as well."Said Clawdeen

"Yeah, we both know that."Said Draculaura

"Hey, can we stop talking about him? Please? I mean, at this whole week. You've been babbling about my big bro nonstop around me!

I begin to think I am merely a tool for you to get to know Clawd now."Said Clawdeen

"I can't help. So... are you still available for the Street Fair?"Asked Draculaura

"Totally. Despite being sleep, with Clawd in the house. Nothing can go wrong."Said Clawdeen

"If you say so, me and the ghouls will be on our way to pick you up."Said Draculaura

"No other ghouls, Draculaura. Frankie is with her parents, Lagoona with Gil, Cleo and Deuce, Ghoulia with Slo Mo and Abbey sort of...

go out with Heath. I don't know how did he managed to make her accept this too."Said Clawdeen

"So it's just the two of us?"Asked Draculaura

"Just the two of us, like before Frankie, Lagoona, Cleo, Ghoulia and Abbey will join our group."Said Clawdeen

"Those old days..."Said Draculaura, thinking back about the time that there is only just she and Clawdeen.

"Okay, bye Laura. I'll prepare myself for the Street Fair."Said Clawdeen and she's ended the call.

Meanwhile, in the Catacombs of Monster High...

"Are you sure of this plan, sir?"Asked Deepika

"Yeah. Many spells take a lot of practice. We can't just randomly do things we don't know... or don't know much."Said Vinay

"Then what kind of distraction you guys wanted?"Asked Kazi

"Well, we do have the backup plan for the distraction of the others to achieve our goals."Said Navin

"I'm listening."Said Kazi

"How about we split the one dimension into two dimensions? One dimension for the adults and another one for children?"Asked Deepika

"Hmm... sounds good. But wouldn't we need to alert this to our superiors first?"Asked Kazi

"Exactly. When your mother authorized this and provided us with some helps. We can made it through until all of our targets are in our hands."Said Deepika

"Ahem! I am still waiting for the command to perform the spell here."Said Savitri and Kazi turns to look at her.

"Thanks for the reminding, Savitri."Said Kazi and he turns to look at the others.

"Listen, I like the idea. But that shall be one of the last options, okay? If we tried everything that surely unable to get to us and they didn't work out, I'll approve it."Said Kazi

"Okay with that."Said Navin

"Good."Said Kazi and he turns to look at Savitri and nodded to her, ordered her to perform the spell. Savitri then sits on the ground, in meditation style and begin to say

the magic words in Sanskrit language. As she's performing the spell, the colorful lights begin to glow around her and then emerge into one green mist and float out from

the catacombs, through the hallways, then a window and heading right into the sky. Suddenly, the mist mixes up with the clouds and few minutes later, the clouds become

the huge storm, creating many of sounds of crashing thunders and green lightnings in the sky. One the green lightnings then crash down on the one of the electric poles of

the nearby power plant and send green shock wave through the cable to find cause some mischievous things around the town to distract the people from the Nagas while

they try to capture Zak.

Back at the Catacombs under Monster High...

"I don't get it. Why waste a spell to some bad thing about electricity?"Asked Deepika

"That is no ordinary spell. That... is the Evolving Electric. The creature that borns from magic and electricity. It's a sentient electricity to specific."Said Savitri

"And it's bad because?"Asked Vinay

"Oh, it's going to cause two things to fuse together."Said Savitri

"That's it?"Asked Kazi

"Pretty much it."Said Savitri

"Well... not to much damages, I can take that."Said Kazi before turns to look at the others.

"Alright, everyone! We got a guy to hunt!"Said Kazi

Later, at the Wolf's house...

"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!"

"Must be Draculaura!"Said Clawdeen and she's run to open the door and found that it was really Draculaura.

"Hey, ghoul!"Said Clawdeen

"Ready for the Street Fair?"Asked Draculaura

"Born ready! But first, can we take a stop at a cafe for some milk teas? Have things to discussed with you."Said Clawdeen

"Of course, but where are the others?"Asked Draculaura

"Twyla already came and went out with Howleen. My parents also went out with the youngers of the siblings. So only me and Clawd in the house now."Said Clawdeen

"Are you sure he will be okay? I mean.. wake up and find no one."Said Draculaura

"Hmm... didn't think about that before."Said Clawdeen

"I'll write him a note. You can get back to your room and get your bag and other stuffs that you needed."Said Draculaura

"Thanks, Draculaura."Said Clawdeen before she's get up to go to her bedroom.

"Oh! Even asleep, he's still very cute!"Said Draculaura as he's walking toward to the sleeping and snoring Clawd.

"Okay..."Said Draculaura as she's sitting on the coach and pull out a pencil and a paper and begin to write the note for her boyfriend.

Meanwhile, on the Bus Station...

"What do you mean that no any buses are available?!"Asked Kazi as his teammates are standing beside him.

"Sorry, kid. All buses are currently on their way to the Street Fair. The next time would be at..."Said Goblin Ticket Seller and he's turn to look at the clock behind him.

"At 12:10 P.M."Said Goblin Ticket Seller

"Three hours and ten minutes?!"Asked Kazi

"Yes, yes it is."Said Goblin Ticket Seller

In the meantime, at the Wolf's house...

"Done!"Said Draculaura after she finished her writing and suddenly, the green electric comes out of the phone

of the wall and blast at Clawd and Draculaura. Unknown to both of them, they both are now fused together.

"Okay... that was weird..."Said Draculaura and when she's get up to get Clawdeen, she finds out that the right hip of hers and Clawd's left hip are now fused together!

"AAAAAHHH!"Screamed Draculaura

"Draculaura! What's the matter?"Asked Clawdeen as she's looking at her from the top of the ruler.

"Oh! Umm... I was just... finished my writing! That's it!"Said Draculaura

"Well then... I'll be waiting in your car. I'll give you sometime with Clawd, although he may never

know that it happened."Said Clawdeen as she's walking down and go to the car of her best friend.

"Thanks."Said Draculaura and until the door slammed, the vampire ghoul freaks out once again.

"AAAHHH! What am I going to do?! Clawdeen is going to kill me if she saw me and Clawd like this!"Said Draculaura and then she begins to think of the plan on how to hide

this mess when she is hanging out with Clawdeen. Suddenly, she got an idea in her mind. She secretly walks into the kitchen and spray Clawd's body with a can of chocolate

spray to hide his scent from Clawdeen and then go out from the house by using backdoor instead. She's slowly approaching the car of hers, where Clawdeen is sitting right

next to the driver's seat patiently. When she is not looking at, Draculaura approaches her car slowly and very quite. She then puts Clawd in the back seat and then she shows

up to Clawdeen normally, while in reality, having her skin being pull and pin are very painful but trying her best not to blurt out the scream of pain.

"Uh... are you okay?"Asked Clawdeen

"Very okay!"Said Draculaura, trying to hide her pain from the skin of her right hip. She then gets into her car, take the seat, start the engine and drive off to the cafe.

In the meantime, at the Motorcycles' Rental Shop...

"Aren't those who are legless can't ride the motorcycles?"Asked Troll Owner

"Yep."Said Kazi as he's sitting on his rented motorcycle. His teammates are also on their motorcycles as well.

"Nah, today's kids. Go on. Not my children anyway."Said Troll Owner and the Nagas ride their motorcycles out to the Street Fair.

Later, at the Cafe...

"Thanks, sir."Said Clawdeen and Draculaura after the gargoyle waiter serves them two glasses of milk tea and two dishes of two crumpets. The ghouls quickly grab on of

the crumpets in their dishes and eat them and dip their milk teas afterward. Unknown to Clawdeen, the table that she and Draculaura are using is actually the sleeping Clawd,

who has his left hip tied up with Draculaura's right hip.

"So... I heard that there are tons of things at the Street Fair this year."Said Draculaura

"Yeah, I'm looking for a chance to-"Said Clawdeen as she's putting her drink down on the table, that is when she's notice that the table is so lumpy.

"Whoa! This table is so lumpy!"Said Clawdeen

"Um! Yeah! Back when in 1500's in Europe, they're very popular! Believe me, I was there."Said Draculaura, covering up the whole hips fused together with Clawd.

"Yeah..."Said Clawdeen before picks her last crumpet up and eat it, still staring at her friends with curiousity.

"Hehehe..."Said Draculaura, still feeling very nervous. Thinking fast, she randomly points to the opposite building.

"Hey look! That the guy from our favorite boovie!"Said Draculaura

"Where?! Where?! I see or smell no one from that direction!"Said Clawdeen

"Because he's... gone!"Said Draculaura

"Draculaura? Are you okay? I'm not even mad at you. I'll go pay for our drinks and snacks.

You stay here."Said Clawdeen as she's get up and eating the last crumpet while walking into the cafe.

"Thing for cover. Thing for cover. Thing for cover!"Said Draculaura as she's looking around and then she found a thick coat hanging

on the nearby chair and quickly grab it. Later, Clawdeen walks out from the cafe and found Draculaura wearing the thick coat.

"Umm... Draculaura, why are you wearing coat?"Asked Clawdeen

"Well... umm... the milk tea really gives me a big chill!"Said Draculaura

"Okay... you can still be the driver. But if anyone asks, I'm gonna say that I just asked to came with you."Said Clawdeen

"Sure!"Said Draculaura and she's walk back to her car with Clawdeen, with Clawd is being hidden in the coat behind her back. Later, they heads off to the Street Fair.

Meanwhile, at the Entrance of the Street Fair...

"Yes, we... *Pant!* *Pant!* Pant!* made it!"Said Kazi as he's teammates are lying and panting on the ground beside him.

They've take the hard way to come to the Street Fair. They came by their own tails because they ran into the polices earlier.

"Okay... who's want some drinks first before the search for that Saturday kid?"Asked Kazi and everyone raises their hands.

"Okay... follow me."Said Kazi

Later, as the Nagas are drinking their bubble teas, the song then hits in as Clawdeen and Draculaura arrives and go to play Unicorn Autism, with Clawd is hanging on

the right side to make sure Clawdeen won't see him. Later, both ghouls to the photo booth to take pictures of themselves, with Clawd is being outside and still sleeping.

In the meantime, the Nagas are preparing the electric net guns to shoot on Zak and Fiskerton.

 _I'm so happy whenever_

 _You and I are together_

 _When it's just the two of us hanging around (around, around around)_

Later, Clawdeen plays violin while Draculaura plays cello, with Clawd being hidden behind it, together.

 _Don't need a jazz trio or a string quartet (string quartet)_

 _'Cause you and I are the perfect duet (duet)_

 _When we get together we make such a beautiful sound, yeah._

Later, both ghouls go to the petting zoo to give the animals foods. Draculaura uses all of her strenght to carry the bag of animals' food and spray the seeds out from

above her head to gather the animals around her in order to hide Clawd from Clawdeen. Meanwhile, the Nagas are secretly following Zak and Fiskerton to the Mirror House

with weapons.

 _We don't need nobody else_

 _'Cause we can have fun all by ourselves_

 _It's just the two, it's just the two of us today_

 _It's just the two, it's just the two of us today_

Later, both ghouls go to check some bags for themselves. And then, go into the costume shop and select the clothes that they like and do cosplay on their favorite

historical figures and what they know. First round as Clawdeen dressed up as Robin Hood while Draculaura dressed up as Friar Tuck. Then, Draculaura changes into

many outfits. Started as the female shepherd, then became a Roman soldier, and then became a farmer. And finally, as horse's butt of Clawdeen's new costume.

And of all rounds, she's hiding Clawd beneath the costumes in whatever things she can use at the time, every times.

 _It's just the two, it's just the two of us_

 _And I always want it to stay_

 _Just the two of us_

Then, the ghouls go into playing machine called Spinnybird and play it, with Clawd is still being hide. After the play, Clawdeen and Draculaura are having the big fluff of

cotton candy together, with Clawd is being hide under the fluff. Then, Clawdeen and Draculaura then take a picture on the fantasy mushroom forest background together.

Clawdeen's smile is purely out of joy while the smile of Draculuara is from nervousness. Later, Zak and Fiskerton come out from the Mirror House together, unharmed.

Then, followed by the Nagas, who look so very tired for chasing them around the Mirror House.

"Oh! They're so fast!"Said Deepika

"Yep!"Said Vinay

"And each of us got only one shot left!"Said Navin

"But one of them might be luck shot!"Said Kazi and he's give hand signals to them to split up to capture their targets one last time. Kazi and Navin are hiding on

the tents near the exit while Deepika and Savitri are hiding behind the trash cans nearby the exit. For Vinay, he is hiding in an empty hot dog's stand and also eating

hot dog at the same time.

"Is everyone is position?"Asked Kazi as he's creeping his head to look around. Every members of his team then gives him the thumb ups,

then everyone prepares their electric net guns and aim them directly at Zak and Fiskerton.

"Wait... wait... wait..."Said Kazi as he's still locked his eyes on Zak.

Meanwhile, near the Dressing Room...

"I'm running out of place to hide him now!"Said Draculaura as she's carrying the still sleeping Clawd

on her shoulders. When she found the dressing room, she's quickly put him in it.

"Hey look! I found all kind of cute things! Move over, I gonna try them on!"Said Clawdeen and as she is about the enter the dressing room, Draculaura's stopped her.

"No need! I-I think... it's fit with you! Perfectly!"Said Draculaura as she's trying to hold her bestie off.

"Draculaura!"Said Clawdeen but Draculaura's still trying to hold her off, which turns to be much more like karate moves every minutes.

"Draculaura! Are you do karate chopping on me?! What's going on?!"Asked Clawdeen

Back at the near Exit...

"NOW!"Shouted Kazi and he's shoot out the net guns. The others quickly shoot out as well. To their surprises, all shots missed and to make the matter worse,

the shots go for them instead! Deepika and Savitri then got shock normally behind the trash cans while Vinay is being shock and because of the force that shot out,

he's got push to hit at the ketchup and mustard tanks and malfunctioning them, making them splash him with ketchup and mustard sauces. For Kazi and Navin,

they hit the shots and force of the shots send them float to hit at the nearby electric pole, shocking them and creating a shock wave for the pole. The shock wave of

the pole then travels to the power plant and hit it. Cause a small electric explosion and send a wave of electric energy into the sky, destroying the green mist and turning

the clouds back to normal by its explosion. The wave of the explosion then hit the surrounding areas, including the Street Fair. The wave then separate Draculaura and Clawd

out from each other. For Zak and Fiskerton, they're heading back to their uncle's place without even know about being stalked for the most of the day.

"Clawdeen! Let me explain! There was a blast when I was writing a note for Clawd and-"Said Draculaura

"Clawd! Clawd! Clawd! CLAWD! Tell me later, I wanna try these on!"Said Clawdeen and she's open the dressing room.

Unable to watch, Draculaura covers her face with her hands.

"Clawdeen, honest. I really wanna spend a time with you! But-"Said Draculaura and she's turn to face her best friend, only to find out that the dressing room is empty!

"But-but-but..."Said Draculaura and Clawdeen the enters the dressing room. After she's completely disappeared

from her sight, Clawd walks out from behind of the dressing room, rubbing his head.

"Hey, Draculaura. I know this is a weird question. But do you know how did I get here?"Asked Clawd

"No worry, Clawd. I'll explain later, which means I'll call back to you later. No! I mean...

tomorrow..."Said Draculaura as she's pushing her boyfriend's back, forcing him to go back home.

"Phew!"Said Draculaura after she sees that Clawd is finally out of sight. Suddenly, Clawdeen's head pokes out from the dressing room, looking at Draculaura.

"By the way, the best part was when you used him as a table."Said Clawdeen and then she's go back inside.

"BUSTED!"Shouted Clawdeen, leaving Draculaura's standing with wide eyes alone.

Meanwhile, at the Entrance of the Street Fair...

"Ooh..."Moaned Kazi and everyone in his team after they got out from their own shocking shots.

"Told ya, should do the split dimension thing!"Said Navin

"Oh! Be quite!"Said Kazi as he's staring at his second-in-command angrily.

 **Author's note: Another Phineas and Ferb-theme chapter! YES! I DID IT! And I know, why did I being so rush on time, huh? Zak got accepted a week ago**

 **then I jumped off, do a story about on of a day** **in that weekdays and then jumped off to a weekend again. Well, to be honest. Many story arcs are placed**

 **right in and after the movie arcs. Such as the incoming Freaky Fusion, there is going to be** **a story arc about the return of Amanita Nightshade, Draculaura**

 **goes to Japan on the exchange program and possibly, the time travel back to the past when the Ottoman Empire is conquering Hungary after that.**

 **And I guess you all** **may still** **curious about the part of Lord Stoker and Ygor go to England just for a feather of Owlman, right? Well, I can't really reveal**

 **the whole plot.** **But all** **I can say is that Owlman is going to return and will** **be very alive and well. I still don't know that I should directly revived him**

 **or cloned him.** **But both ideas are good to me. So give me sometime to decide. And I also thinking about the whole split dimensions thing** **that I added in here.**

 **Should I do it? I'm still don't know. 'Cause if it's happen, I am still have no idea on how to emerge two dimensions back into one.**

 **Questions, reviews, suggests, requests and PMs to be would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you all next time!**


	10. Jinafire Goes Grim!

**The crossover of Secret Saturdays and Monster High 2010-2016 franchise.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High 2010-2016 franchise. I own only my OCs.**

 **Author's note: If any of you are expecting the characters from Phineas and Ferb, I am sorry but... there are NO any characters of Phineas and Ferb in**

 **this story. I would just mostly use the plots,** **gags, songs and quotes of that series. For the others like Inuyasha, its elements are very important during**

 **the event of Boo York, Boo York. 'Cause I think that if there are anything that can really** **make Ramses and Nefera really change, that would be about the**

 **adventures and romantic relationship of Inuyasha and Kagome back in Sengoku jidai aka the Warring States period of Japan. Why?** **Because I heard that**

 **Nefera lost her** **mother and I think that is the greatest loss of her. So I think you guys may know a little bit of the alteration that I going to do in the event of**

 **Boo York, Boo York now.** **Despite that Creaturemaster told me that put too many franchises in will cause confusion, but sometimes. It's really necessary.**

 **There are going to be a little** **more of Inuyasha elements in but** **I can't spoil everything. So just sit tight, ladies and gentlemen! Another heck of a ride from**

 **many more of the heck of** **the rides are coming!**

Chapter 10 Jinafire Goes Grim!

Next day, in the Catacombs of Monster High...

"Where did you found these things anyway, Vinay?"Asked Kazi

"On the internet."Said Vinay as he's looking at the small capsule that is containing the winged

parasite-like leech in it. Its mouth is full of fangs and in form of circle and also has no eyes.

"With the little things like Grimora, distraction and damage shall soon be unleash upon New Salem!"Said Vinay as he's looking at the capsule that containing

a dangerous creature inside. Then, the other Nagas come in with the boxes filling with Grimoras. Then, they heading to the nearest river and release some of

the parasites into the river. The flock of Grimora then swim away into the darkness of the nearby sewers to find the host. The host that are reptilian beings but

the best of all, must be Dragons.

Meanwhile, at Chamber of Hairy and Scary, in Jinafire's room...

"*YAWN!*"Yawned Jinafire as she's getting up from her bed. Feeling not good, mainly because she didn't hang out with Kazi but with Skelita instead. Despite that she

and Skelita are good friends with each other, She is still feeling concern that all Kazi is doing are just teasing her and giving her gifts only. He didn't even ask her out or

even kiss her because he usually says that he is 'too busy' with his works. No more time to think about the love of her life, Jinafire goes into the bathroom and go behind

the yellow curtain and takes off her pajama and walk through behind the curtain to the bathtub to clean her body. Unknowingly, she is taking a bath from the water filling

with the sinister parasites.

In the meantime, in the Catacombs of Monster High...

"I wonder who would be the first victim."Said Navin

"Probably somebody else with reptilian descended."Said Savitri

"Lucky for us, we didn't swimming in there when they got released."Said Deepika

Later, at Jinafire's room in Chamber of Hairy and Scary, Jinafire finished on taking a bath and dressed up in her traditional Chinese dress called Quipao,

it has been a while that she had wore it. After finished in making her look good, she's go out from her room to meet with her friends at the nearby cafe

for breakfasts together. She then meets Skelita on the way and they go the cafe together. As they're heading toward to the cafe, Jinafire's areas around

her mouth begin to get itchy. After the walk for a few blocks later, they arrive at the cafe where Frankie, Draculaura, Cleo, Clawdeen, Lagoona, Ghoulia

and Abbey are waiting for them.

At the Front of the Cafe...

"Heath really gave you that?"Asked Clawdeen as she's looking at her own small statue made of clay and baked by Heath himself yesterday at the Street Fair.

"I don't know how he did it but I must say, it's pretty good!"Said Abbey

"Agree with you, mate."Said Lagoona

"Oh hey look! Here they come!"Said Frankie as Skelita and the scratching Jinafire are approaching them.

"Hey ghouls!"Said Skelita and then she's sit next to Lagoona. Jinafire then sits next to Draculaura, and of course, she is still scratching her mouth.

"Umm... Jin? Are you okay?"Asked Cleo, seeing her scratching her face ever since she and Skelita walked to them.

"I'm... *Scratching!* fine... *Scratching!*."Said Jinafire as she's scratching the surrounding areas of her mouth.

"Are you sure of that?"Asked Clawdeen before takes a sip of her iced tea.

"Very sure!"Said Jinafire as she's scratching harder.

"Well... to me, it doesn't look good at all."Said Draculaura, backing a way little bit.

"So... umm... what would you two like to eat and drink?"Asked Frankie

"Milk shake and a dish of ginger breads."Said Skelita

"Green tea... *Scratching!* and two... *Scratching!* of crystal cakes."Said Jianfire as she's scratching her cheeks.

"I'll go to the bar to give the bartender the orders."Said Frankie and she's get up and walk into the cafe.

"I don't think she looks good."Whispered Abbey as she's looking at the itching and scratching Jinafire.

"Already saw that Abbey."Said Clawdeen, who is also looking at her Chinese friend with concern as well.

Meanwhile, at the New Salem Park...

"There you go, bro."Said Zak and he's give his adopted brother the cone of vanilla ice cream while he's eating sandwich chocolate chip ice cream. As they both are eating their

ice creams, the Nagas are secretly watching them from the woods nearby, waiting for the right moment to strike them down. Kazi then turns to look to Savitri and nodded to

her as the signal. Then, she begins to sit down meditation style and begin to speak in Sanskrit language and then unleash two green orbs out from her hands. The first one is

sending toward to Zak while another one is floating into the city, heading right to the cafe where the ghouls currently are. The first orb then transform into a thin white smoke

and heading to Zak and surrounding him with itself. Suddenly, the smoke disappears. The smoke has scent like the incense from the Buddhism Temple, but it seems Zak and

Fiskerton don't even pay attention to the smell because they're too busy with the ice creams.

In the nearby Woods...

"The kid is now locked. When the Grimoras are completely under our control. The host of them are going to capture the great Kur for us!"Whispered Kazi

"And we will getaway with it while the victim of those disgusting parasites takes all the blame!"Whispered Navin

"Such a brilliant plan, Vinay."Whispered Deepika

"I know that."Whispered Vinay

"I should ask you to design the plans more often."Whispered Kazi

"Yes, yes you should."Said Vinay

Later, at the Cafe...

"Grrr!"Groaned Jinafire as she's still scratching her cheeks. Her only attention is now her mouth and her cheeks, she pays no attention to the foods and drink before her.

The other ghouls can't help but looking at her with concern and worry. Suddenly, the green orb appears on the sky and turns into the thin white smoke and float to

surrounds Jinafire. All of the ghouls are oblivious with this and still pay attention only to Jinafire. As she's keep scratching, the itching is getting worse instead. Finally,

she breaks and get up and run into the cafe, directly to the toilet of ladies. She opens the faucet at the sink ad begin to rubbing her face with the water, hoping that the

itchy will go away. But it didnt't work. Suddenly, Jinafire begins to feel a big headache and she falls down to the ground. The headache is getting worse and worse only.

She closed her eyes and then reopen it, revealing the smaller black eyes while her nails and her fangs are little bit. Her mouth is filling with saliva-like orange lava.

Suddenly she bruts out a big roar and echoing throughout the cafe, the friends of her that are staying outside can even hear it.

"Sounds like trouble now!"Said Clawdeen

"No worry, I'll go check her."Said Draculaura and she's walk into the cafe and heading to the toilet of ladies and knock the door three times.

"Jinafire? Are you okay in there?"Asked Draculaura but she's receive no answer.

"Well... I go in then."Said Draculaura and she's open the door and then completely shock from is she seeing before her. Jinafire is now acting like a rabid dog!

"ROAR!"

"JIN!"Said Draculaura and Jinafire quickly runs to blow the fire on her but she's quickly get otu and imprisoned her in there. Suddenly, the big blow of fire hit the door

and caused an explosion. Luckily, the door is fire improved but the sound of explosion got the attention of the Troll bartender and the Troll waiter. So they come to take

a look at what was just happened.

"What just happened?"Asked Troll Bartender

"Nothing. It's just-"Said Draculaura and suddenly, another explosion hits in but from the inside of the toilet.

They quickly opens the door to take a look and found a big burning hole on the wall.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"Screamed Troll Bartender and Troll Waiter and they both immediately fainted while

Draculaura quickly rushes back to her friends and tell them everything that she just encountered to them.

"Whoa! Hold on! Jinafire's just suddenly went... grim? Without reason?"Asked Clawdeen

"That WAS what I really saw!"Said Draculaura

"We'll talk about that later. Right now, we need to find her!"Said Frankie

"AAAAAHHHHHH?"Asked Ghoulia

"Ghoulia is right! We have no idea where to start!"Said Draculaura

"How about just follow the trail of destruction she is causing in that direction?"Asked Cleo as she's pointing

to the left of them and showing that Jinafire is burning everything in her way with her fire blasts.

"We need more that just ourselves! Everyone, call the backup!"Said Frankie and they quickly pull out their phones and call the guys for help.

Meanwhile, in the Woods near the Park...

"The victim is on the way here."Said Savitri, sensing that the winged parasites are now under her control and are ordering their host to come here, as she ordered.

"Good."Said Kazi as he's looking at Zak, who is now taking a nap on the bench with Fiskerton.

Later, in the City...

"Where is she now?"Asked Heath because he sees no more damages around and Clawd and Clawdeen begin to sniff around.

"This way!"Said Clawd and Clawdeen and they lead them into an alley. At the dead end of the alley, they are seeing Jinafire is sitting on her knees and crumbling.

"It's okay, Jin."Said Clawdeen

"We're here to help."Said Cleo and suddenly, Jinafire gives them a look on her face. Jinafire's eyes are now glowing demonic green. She is roaring ferociously to all of them.

Her mouth is filling with saliva-like orange lava. Suddenly, the glowing golden wind appears out of nowhere and surrounded her body and the entire body of her begins

to shaking. Jinafire is now completely bloodthirsty and ferocious. She then vanishes entirely in the glowing golden wind and next then ten seconds later, a big roar comes

out from the wind.

"ROAR!"

Suddenly, a 30 ft. long golden-scales Chinese Dragon with green mane flies out from the alley into the sky and roar out ferociously!

"ROAR!"

"What... is that?!"Asked Draculaura

"Her true form!"Said Cleo and everyone turns to look at Cleo curiously.

"Some monsters can shaped themselves into humanoid forms because their true forms mostly at the

size of that!"Said Cleo as she's pointing to Jinafire in her true form that is flying and roaring in the sky.

"Why Cleo is such a reliable about knowledge today?"Asked Clawdeen

"I don't know. Maybe she was focus about on this kind of thing?"Asked Frankie but none of then give the answer, not even Cleo herself.

"So what should we do now? How do we reach her?"Asked Skelita

"I don't know..."Said Frankie ad then Jinafire begins to flies away, heading directly to New Salem Park.

"After her again?! Oh man!"Said Deuce

"How can we catch up with her?"Asked Gil

"AAAAHHHH?"Asked Ghoulia as she's rubbing her scooter and then points to the scooters for rent at the nearby shop.

"That should do it."Said Frankie and then they rented some scooters to pursuit Jinafire.

"Cool! Mine got a CD player!"Said Jackson and then he pulls out a CD that has a song that his counterpart, Holt Hyde, wrote up about their father.

"Aren't this kind of vehicle don't supposed to have that?"Asked Deuce

"Who knows? Maybe it's a new design."Said Jackson

"I designed this one myself, kid. You're its first rider. After you finished with it, don't forget to tell me how you think."Said The Owner

"Got that, sir!"Said Jackson and he puts the CD that he pulled out earlier in the player and then it begins to play as the pursuit is starting.

"Ready!"Said Jackson

"GO!"Said Frankie and they ride out to go after the rabid and fully transformed Jinafire.

 _Well the way things look can give the wrong impression._

 _But if you adjust the torque and check the valve compression._

 _Well, you'd be advised and realize that the old clich? is true:_

 _You can't judge a book by the way it looks, boy the truth is up to you!_

 _Like Jekyll and Hyde, appearances aside._

The group is riding as fast as possible to go after Jinafire, who is flying above them. While the ghouls take this after seriously, the mansters are playing fool around by doing

some stunts like Deuce and Heath, who are playing guitars while riding. Jackson is bouncing around his ride without fear while riding. Clawd is standing on his seat while riding

his scooter. For Gil, he is sitting right behind Lagoona so he can't do anything else but hugging her tightly. Jinafire is also playing around while flying by drilling herself around

many times and blast fireballs out to explode in the air for fun.

 _Ain't no kiddie ride! (Ooh...)_

 _Ain't no kiddie ride, yeah! (Ooh...)_

 _Ain't no kiddie ride! (Oooh...)_

Suddenly, Jinafire vanishes into the clouds but the group has yet given up on her and continue

the pursuit, even that her scent is getting weaker because she is now among the clouds now.

"Great! how do we follow her now? Me and Clawd can't pick up her scent from that high."Said Clawdeen

"Then we split up! Whoever found her, call the others! We go in together!"Said Frankie and they quickly split up and ride out to find Jinafire.

Later, at New Salem Park, Jinafire then landed and breath fire out around, causing havoc and destruction. Jinafire then begins to look around and searching for her target,

Zak Saturdays. As Zak and Fiskerton are taking a nap on the bench, the sounds of many people screaming then hit them, waking them up to see the cause of the destruction

and many people that are fleeing for their dear lives. Jinafire roars out and then blast another fireball to hit the tree, burned it. From afar, Draculaura spots the explosion and

quickly call the others to go to the park.

"Whoa! That is one big messed up!"Said Zak as he's looking at the rampaging Jinafire. No need to be told, Zak and Fiskerton and ready for the action as the Secret Scientists.

Zak grabs the Claw out from the collar behind his back and uses it on Jinafire. Eyes of Jinafire then glows orange and Zak begins the psychic conversation with her.

" _Jinafire! If you can hear me, answer!_ "Said Zak and Jinafire roars at him ferociously.

"ROAR!"

" _C'mon! Just let me in!_ "Said Zak

" _Zak?! Is that you?!_ "Asked Jinafire

" _Yes, it is me. No worry, me and Fisk are not going to hurt you._ "Said Zak

" _Zak! HELP! Please help me! I'm being a host!_ "Said Jinafire

" _A host? A host of what?!_ "Asked Zak

" _I'm now a host of a flock of sinister parasites called Grimora!_ "Said Jinafire

" _Where are they? In your hair/mane?_ "Asked Zak

" _Around my mouth! They're occupying the surroundings of my mouth and also controlling me right now!_ "Said Jinafire and then the ghouls and the mansters arrive on scene.

Despite they're shocking that Zak is using his power on her, they're glad and relief that Zak managed to have the situation under control. The Nagas nearby, however, are very

displease with this. Before the Nagas cold make a move, Zak then uses his power to search where the parasites are and then order them to leave Jinafire. In a full minutes of

pressure and fear, the parasites suddenly fly out from Jinafire's chin and cheeks and then fly away, leaving the Nagas groan in frustration for that their third attempt to capture

Zak Saturdays is failed once again. They then leave the place and return to the Catacombs while everyone is paying their attention to Zak and Jinafire. After the parasites left,

Jinafire then quickly transforms back to her humanoid form and let her friends give her a hug.

"JIN!"Shouted The Ghouls and they quickly rush to hug her in worry.

"Are you alright?"Asked Clawdeen

"What happened? You were just suddenly went on berserk and-"Said Draculaura

"It's all because of the parasites called Grimora, Draculaura. But now they're gone, all thanks to Zak."Said Jinafire

"No problem. It's the job of the Secret Scientists to keep the cryptids like you in safety."Said Zak

"So... what should we do now?"Asked Clawd

"Yeah, we can't just go back to that cafe. It would probably under the repairment now."Said Frankie

"I saw a tea shop before I came here with Fisk, did you guys and ghouls wanna come with me there? If you're looking for a place for some snacks and tea, of course."Said Zak

"Actually, it's for breakfast. But it's only one hour away from the afternoon now. So... lunch?"Asked Draculaura

"Can take that. So let's go!"Said Zak and he walks with Fiskerton and lead everyone to the nearby tea shop.

Meanwhile, in the Catacombs of Monster High, in the Nagas' lair...

"We tried everything, mother. But none worked. I am seeking for advice here."Said Kazi while his teammates

are standing behind him, letting their leader talking with their Queen through the phone in private.

"I must admit that caused the distraction and used the other to do the dirty work are quite impressive. But what is

so unimpressive is that you and your teammates are so lack of put in the 'pressure' to your target!"Said Rani Nagi

"'Pressure'?"Asked Kazi

"Despite that we, the Nagas, can be reasonable when it came to do such thing as bargain, sometimes, insanity must

take the leading role."Said Rani Nagi, remembering about the attempt to rip the world apart by remove the Atlas Pin.

"You are wanting us to take on some crazy and violence actions directly?! But that would give away our disguises pretty quickly!"Said Kazi

"Then go with the improvements on planning skills and tools then. But remembers this, my son.

Those traitors of Kur are NOT your friends until they submitted themselves to him!"Said Rani Nagi

"Yes... mother..."Said Kazi and he then ended the call. And then, he's sigh out. Thinking about his relationship

with Jinafire and wondering how bad it will be if she knows about the missions of him and his team.

 **Author's note: I know what you guys may thinking right now. Wondering why I didn't add the idea about expose the Grimoras on salt, right?**

 **Well, the thing is that I REALLY wanna do this again on Monster High! Think about it,** **many or all of the reptilian beings got infected with these sinister**

 **parasites and go on rampage! Of course, Zak would probably trying to control them all but with too much pressure and rage giving by the parasites... well...**

 **you know how bad it can be. And why can't other reptilians? Because the parasites like the Grimora mostly go after the Dragons. So I don't see the reason**

 **why these** **little guys can't have the effect on the other reptilian beings too. However, it is still in the middle of consideration.** **Speaking of crossover,**

 **I also added an element of Inuaysha in here! You all saw how** **Jinafire changed from humanoid form into a 30 ft. long golden-scales Chinese Dragon with**

 **green mane, right? THAT IS IT! That is the elements I brought** **from Inuyasha! Having her transformed into Daiyokai! For what is Daiyokai mean?**

 **It means Great demon in Japanese language. And as you all saw in the** **previous chapter, I described England as England, and not Fangland, which is**

 **an accident. But the question is this, should I fix it or left it as be? 'Cause the** **phase two of this story is a bit... destructive. And if you guys wondering what**

 **Grimora is, Grimora is a small winged parasite that like to** **hide in the pond,** **stream or anywhere else that are freshwater. So they can attack the Dragons,**

 **infected them and make them acting like rapid dogs. And for the idea about** **CD player on a scooter, I got that when I remembered that Ghoulia invented**

 **a lot of things. So I figured what kept me from having the other individuals that** **are smart like her out there in the city? Am I right? And for how** **I got this**

 **idea, it came from** **season 5 of DreamWorks Dragons: Race to the Edge.**

 **Questions, reviews, suggests, requests and PMs would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you all next time!**


	11. The Real and the Fake Zak Saturdays Pt 1

**The crossover of Secret Saturdays and Monster High 2010-2016 franchise.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High 2010-2016 franchise. I own only my OCs.**

 **Author's note: I have came to the decision. I'll fix it. In chapter 9, I'll correct England back to Fangland. But now, returns to this. When Creaturemaster**

 **told me** **that the idea about split dimension** **in two won't work and the time travel for the first Ottomans conquest of Hungary is not going to work either.**

 **So I'm needing to figure something out. That is when I remember about the rerun series** **called Justice Bao, a Taiwanese series from year of 1993.**

 **I go to check the story arcs of the series and found an interesting one called 'The Real and the Fake Lord Bao'. That is when I got the idea!**

 **And if any of you wanna know about the full story of that story arc of The Real and the Fake Lord Bao. You guys can ask me, if you guys wanted, of course.**

 **Even that I didn't remember the whole details,** **it still good enough for a story that can be tell. Besides, I would like to introduce what came from the time**

 **of the** **Medieval China to the people in the West as well! So sit tight, everyone! 'Cause another big ride is coming!**

Chapter 11 The Real And The Fake Zak Saturdays Part 1

In the evening, in an old destroyed village in the rural part of Japan, two men are searching for something. Something that is very powerful. The first man is none other than

Van Hellscream while the another one is his new partner, who is a Chinese ascetic named Pong Yong. Yong himself also possessed with the power of fire, which means he can

control fire and do such thing as explosion. The duo are searching for the very powerful weapon called Hiraikotsu. The gigantic boomerang that was told to be made from the

bones of the purified monsters. Its last wielder, the teenage girl named Sango, had quited the job as yokai tajiya and lived with her husband who is a Buddhist monk named

Miroku. The stories and legends about the adventures of her and her companions, the Quests of the Jewel of Four Souls, are also one of the many reasons why the place such as

Monster High was created in the first place. After they managed to ended their nemesis, the evil spider half-breed named Naraku, Sango has buried her weapon in her destroyed

village before she married with her beloved monk. But so far, they found nothing that look like gigantic boomerang made of bones of the monsters.

"Nothing..."Said Yong as he's looking around in an old house.

"Found nothing too."Said Van as he's approaching from behind with the dirty shovel.

"Where could that Hiraikotsu be?!"Asked Yong

"All we can do is keep searching. This village has never been discovered by anyone else for centuries. And so far, we're the only one who know about us."Said Van

"*Sigh!* I'm tired of this! I'm an ascetic! Not a worker from construction site! So I-"Said Yong as he's walking out and then step on something that is unusual.

"Hmm?"Asked Yong and he's step back and look down. He then pulls out his sword and poke the ground he just stepped on. It made of metal!

"Hey, Mr. Hellscream! I found something!"Said Yong and Van quickly rushes out from the house to take a look.

"What is it?"Asked Van as he's looking at the metal ground that his partner is pointing at.

"What do you think? The place where she buried it?"Asked Yong

"Only one way to know."Said Van and he's use his shovel to dig the ground around the metal. But then, his partner stopped him and requested him to stand aside.

Then, Yong puts his sword on the ground and begin to swing his hands around with two fingers on each hand of him pointing straight. At the final move, he points

his hands forward and suddenly, a big talisman with three huge Chinese alphabets on it floats from behind of nowhere, landed on the metal ground and explode it.

"BOOM!"

The duo then walks closer to see what is inside of the metal box that mimic to looked like a

ground that Yong just exploded. When they look inside, their faces are smile out with evil.

They have found what were they looking for. They have found the legendary and powerful Hiraikostu of the great yokai tajiya, Sango.

Both men quickly helping each other to carry it out from the no longer buried metal box and take a look at it.

"Amazing!"Said Yong as he's rubbing the weapon.

"With this weapon as my primary combat weapon, no any monsters could stand against me!"Said Van as he's looking at the Hiraikotsu. Suddenly, his phone then rings.

The monster hunter then pulls out his phone and take a look at who is calling him. It's revealed to be his niece, Lilith. So he quickly answers back to her.

"What is it, Lilith?"Asked Van

"You and your partner better get back to the hotel now. I just received a call for the unknown guy who is using the alias as Mr. S."Said Lilith

"We'll be on our way, no need to worry."Said Van and he ended the call and turn to look at his partner.

"As you wish, partner."Said Yong and then the green light glows on both of them and then they teleport back to the hotel.

"*WARP!*"

Later, at the Horumi Hotel, in 2699 Room...

"*WARP!*"

"AAAHHH!"Screamed Lilith when she sees that her uncle and his partner suddenly appeared before her!

"I thought I told you not to do that again!"Said Lilith

"This is emergency, Lilith. So give it a rest."Said Van as he's walking toward to his niece.

"So... the call?"Asked Van

"Here."Said Lilith and she's open the notepad of her uncle and reveal in the message, which is a video link sent by a mysterious person known as Mr. S to him.

"Play it."Said Van and his niece clicks to play the video. Then, a screen of a glowing light appears with a figure in it.

The light is blurring the figure entirely, left on the shadow of neck and head visible only.

"Hello, Mr. Hellscream. I am Mr. S, your new customer."Said Mr. S

"What kind of monster that you want me to go after?"Asked Van

"The very rare one. He is the most powerful of all monsters and also the Lord of all Cryptids from the ancient time. Tell me, have you ever heard of Kur?"Asked Mr. S

"What is this Kur?"Asked Van

"Not surprised you don't know, he is one of the many things that the monster kind doesn't want to remember."Said Mr. S

"Then how do you know of this Kur?"Asked Van

"For how I know is not important, what important is that the great Kur himself had been reincarnated into this era now."Said Mr. S

"Where is he? Me and my partner will finish him!"Said Van

"He is now study at Monster High. Under the protection of the subjects of his 'new Empire'."Said Mr. S

"A chance to shot two birds with one stone?! Then I take the job!"Said Van

"However, you and your partner can't just randomly go in there. You both shall be throw out before

everything will start. That is why I am going to help you with my men and allies."Said Mr. S

"Then why don't you and you men did this by yourselves?"Asked Van, reconsidering about take this job now.

"No need. We already have a plan. Just play the roles we wanted you all to play... perfectly!"Said Mr. S

"Why did you want just to have him captured? As the title stated, he is the Lord of all Cryptids."Said Van

"My masters need him alive for the... greatness of them. When Kur ran out of use, he shall be gone. So...

do we have a deal?"Asked Mr. S while the monster hunter and the ascetic are looking at each other for a minute.

"Well then... we'll be on our way."Said Van

"Excellent."Said Mr. S and he's quickly cut off the communication.

Meanwhile, in the Catacombs of Monster High, in the Nagas' lair...

"Excellent."Said Mr. S or known as Kazi, the leader of the Covert Ops Team that infiltrated Monster High, and he ended the communication.

"Is this a good idea?"Asked Navin

"I don't know either, Navin."Said Kazi

"Hope this plan ended well, because if it's not. We're all doomed."Said Vinay

"Your Highness! I had found the right spell for the disguise."Said Savitri

"Good! When the second party and the third party arrive, we can put the plan in motion."Said Kazi as he's turning away and look at nothing at the wall.

His teammates know what he is feeling right now. The previous plan that is their third attempt to capture Zak Saturdays ended up in failure. But what is

worse is that his beloved ghoul, Jinafire, became part of it as the tool for capture the reincarnated Kur. After Jinafire returns to her normal self, Kazi is very

frustrate at this and even blaming himself for authorized this plan in the first place. Recently, he even avoids to have face-to-face contact with Jinafire if he can.

His mother had told him and his teammates that the students in Monster High are not their friends and merely are just the brainwashed people who forgot

and betrayed Kur. But now, he has a romantic feeling for Jinafire, which complicated everything.

"Are you okay, sir?"Asked Deepika

"Little bit."Said Kazi before makes his face stern again and turn to look at them.

"Let's go. We got a job to finish."Said Kazi

In the meantime, at the City of Deline in Canada, peoples, both humans and monsters are living normally as usual. Unknowingly, there is an underwater facility of

an organization called Order of the Red Water, an organization of the freshwater monsters that devoted and dedicated to rid the world of the sea monsters.

Most members are appear to be humanoid 4 ft. tall frogs of the so-called Loveland Frogs, the humanoid water spirits called Necks and the humanoid slimy reptilians

called Eachies. They all wear the reddish uniform with a purple symbol that painted with a green drop of water on it. They all ride around the underwater facility by

using the 410 meters long plesiosaur-like creatures called Lariosauro. The Grand Master of the Order, the gigantic 100 ft. long immortal dolphin-like creature from Africa

called Lukwata is the one who leading the Order. Recently, Lord Stoker and his aide/servant, Ygor, came to them and offer them a chance to join the separatist movement,

which they did. And now, with the request from the Covert Ops Team that infiltrated Monster High came to them. Lukwata then sends a platoon led by one of the commanding

officers of the Order named Vodnik, a Slavic amphibious humanoid old black toad with greenish beard and long hair in long purple robe and a flat hat on head.

By one of the magical gems of Lukwata, they go to New Salem to assist Kazi and his team in their mission to capture Zak Saturdays.

In the Throne Room of the Underwater Facility...

"You summoned me, Master?"Asked Vodnik

"An infiltration unit of our allies in New Salem is in need of assistant. Go there and provide them with whatever

they need in their mission."Said Lukwata as one of the magical gems from his crown floats out to his Admiral.

"As you said, Master."Said Vodnik and the Admiral then takes the gem and leave to prepare a platoon for the mission.

Later, in the Hanger Bay...

"Assemble everyone and everything in platoon 339. The time for our first action for the separatist movement

has arrive! We go to New Salem in the Boonighted States of Scaremerica for a covert operation!"Said Vodnik

"As you said, Admiral!"Said Frog Soldiers and they both run to find the other members in platoon 339 and everything they need for this mission.

"Hehehehe!"Laughed Vondik as he's looking at the magical green gem in his hand.

At dawn in Scarerica, in an Abandoned Warehouse in New Salem, Van Hellscream and Pong Yong walk out from the shadow into the light.

They look around and see no one here. All that they see is a laptop on a box with a note says 'Open it' on it. As Pong Yong is about to open it,

the third party, a platoon consists with 10 of Loveland Frogs and 10 of Eachies from the Order of the Red Water arrives with its Admiral sitting on a litter.

Both sides draw out their weapons, ready to fight each other. But then the notepad automatically activates and then the picture of the light blurring of Mr. S

then appears on the screen again.

"Better keep the weapons for the incoming abduction, gentlemen. And so does the strength of all of you."Said Mr. S

and every members of Order of the Red Water then put their swords and spears back into where are they belong.

"What is the meaning of this, Mr. S?"Asked Van while all members of the Order of the Red Water then turn to look at him curiously.

" _These two don't know who he really is?_ "Asked Vodnik in his mind.

"The third party is a necessary meaning. Aside from capture the great Kur, we still have our own targets to accomplish."Said Mr. S

"A necessary meaning in what sense?!"Asked Yong

"They're going to help you located and captured Kur. Once he and his bodyguard are in your custody,

keep them in check all the time at this warehouse. Make sure they can't get out but yet, keep them alive."Said Mr. S

"Still, I don't think the third party is necessary!"Said Van

"Oh! It is necessary. To ensure that no ones in Monster High will suspect about this, we're going to

send two infiltrators in disguise inside. That is where Admiral Vondik and one of his men step in."Said Mr. S

"You want me and one my men to disguise as the reincarnated Kur and his bodyguard?"Asked Vondik

"Until we manage to retrieve all what me and my team came here for. After that, we all shall go separate ways."Said Mr. S and the communication then ended.

"So... which any of you wanna go as infiltrator with me?"Asked Vodnik as his litter being put down

slowly by the four men of him. But one of them raise their hands. Suddenly, Pong Yong raises his hand.

"You volunteer?!"Asked Van and Vondik

"This is just a temporary alliance, right? So I can take that."Said Yong

"But isn't he say that it is me and one of own my men?"Asked Vodnik

"What's the difference? We're fighting for the same thing. So let's just get over with it."Said Yong

"Where did you get this guy anyway?"Asked Vodnik

"From city of Nanjing in China."Said Van and suddenly, the laptop activates and the light blurring picture of Mr. S returns again.

"Two of my teammates will be there in at least 30 minutes for the disguising spell. So be ready."Said Mr. S and the communication ended.

Meanwhile, in the Catacombs of Monster High...

"Savitri! Deepika!"Said Kazi

"We're at your service, Your Majesty!"Said Savitri and Deepika

"Go to the warehouse that I gave to the Order of the Red Water as the temporary base and use the disguise spell on Admiral Vodnik and one of his men."Said Kazi

"As you said, Your Highness!"Said Savitri and Deppika and they slide out from the catacombs to go to the warehouse to meet their allies.

"So what is our next move, sir?"Asked Navin

"Just keep do things as usual. Make sure no one suspect anything about the infiltrators!"Said Kazi

30 Minutes Later at the Abandoned Warehouse, Savitri and Deepika arrive, in their disguise as two teenage Thai girls and go inside to find the volunteers.

They're a bit shock when they learned that one of the volunteers is a powerful Chinese ascetic of Taoism. Feared that he may sensed their yoki aka demonic aura,

Savitri wastes no time to nonsense things and go to mean business mode.

"So you both are the volunteers?"Asked Savitri as she and Deepika're looking at the Chinese ascetic and the Admiral of Order of the Red Water nervously, who nodded as yes.

"Well... if you both insisted."Said Savitri she's quickly sit down and begin the meditation. Then, she speaks the magic words in Sanskrit language while two colorful lights are

forming around her. Suddenly, the lights spring out from her and burst into both of them. After that, Admiral Vodkia becomes Zak Saturdays while Pong Yong becomes Fiskerton.

After that, both girls bow before them and quickly leave the place, afraid that their covers may get expose by the Taoist ascetic, leaving only a note for the locations of the

places where Zak and Fiskerton usually go. Yong really did feel their demonic aura but only little bit but it's much enough to spring his curiosity. But then, he bows down

and grab a note on the ground and take a look at it

"Now that we're ready. I'll take your men to capture Kur and his bodyguard."Said Van

"Lead the way, partner."Said Yong and he gives the note to his partner.

Later, at the Arcade in the Maul...

"YES! Another victory for me!"Said Zak after he won another round of Create n Wreck while Fiskerton is clapping his hands for him.

"So... Fisk, wanna go get some drinks with me?"Asked Zak and his adopted brother nodded as yes.

So they head out for the Coffin Bean but when they reached it, they found it was close!

"WHAT?!"Asked Zak

"Sorry, Zak. Until the supply came, this place is not gonna open."Said Lagoona while the manager is locking the iron door.

"No problem, Lagoona..."Said Zak as he's showing a little bit of sadness. But he's quickly get over with it and go for other outside of the Maul with Fisk instead.

After walked away a few blocks away from the Maul, On the way to find a tea shop, he met Van Hellscream in disguise as a man in the covert coat. When they

come across each other, the monster hunter begins his evil scheme while the Frog and Eachy soldiers are hiding in the nearby locations such as behind the trash cans,

in the shadows and on the roofs of the buildings in the surrounding area.

"Riddle me this, young man. I am flora, not fauna. I am foliage, not trees. I am shrubbery, not grass. What am I?"Asked Van

"I... am... bush?"Asked Zak

"Quite correct. I am bush. Cut I and put am and bush together and then it will be pronounce as..."Said Van

"Ambush? Wait! AMBUSH!"Said Zak and suddenly, the Frog and Eachy soldiers jump out of nowhere and grab them while Van is getting our of their way.

All members of Order of the Red Water then pull out their swords and spears and use them to fight Zak and Fiskerton. Fiskerton then jumps inot the alley

and grab a cover trash and use it as a weapon to fight off the attackers while Zak is using the Claw. Quickly thinking, Zak then uses his power on them

and order them to stand down, which they did. That is the moment that Van Hellscream was waiting for, seeign Zak is using his power. He's quickly throw

Hiraikotsu to Fiskerton and throw a gas bomb filling with asphyxiation gas to Zak, knocking them both out cold. Seeing that still no people around,

they quickly carry them back to the warehouse.

Few hours later, in the Warehouse...

"Ooh..."Groaned Zak as he's rubbing his head while getting up. After fully recovered, he turns to look at Fiskerton, who is still unconscious and trying to wake him up.

"Fisk! Fisk! FISK! Get up!"Said Zak as he's shaking Fiskerton like crazy.

"Hmm?"Moaned Fiskerton while he's getting up slowly.

"Where are we?"Asked Zak

"You both are my prisoners now."Said Van as he's approaching them. That is when Zak recognizes him.

"Wait! You're the guy who was once making deals with Leonidas van Rook!"Said Zak, remembering back

when he was seven years old. He saw a video of Leonidas van Rook is making a deal with Van Hellscream.

"Leonidas? Hmm... that name is so familiar. Let me thinks first..."Said Van and then begins to think about Leonidas van Rook. Not in a full minute, he's got the information.

"Ah yes! Now, I remember! Old friend, Leonidas van Rook! A proud cryptid hunter like me. Such a shame, that greedy idiot chose that V. V. Argost guy over me.

What a greedy idiot, he is! Thinking that selling monsters is a good business."Said Van

"Hey! You have no right to insult him! And who are you anyway?"Asked Zak

"I'm a bit surprise that the Secret Scientists never told you about me. Those so-called 'protectors and heroes of both sides' are nothing but a hoax!

If they truly want to protect the mankind, they must choose side! But instead, they went on the path of being neutral! Such a disgusting and

dishonorable way of the human beings!"Said Van

"The Secret Scientists never kill any cryptids! Ever! Unlike you, you're just hunt and blast them

for the entertain of those 'savages'!"Said Zak, referring to those who are lovers of violence.

"Keep babbling as much as you wanted, kid. Nothing can help you get out of this place. OH! And..."Said Van and he's step away and then Zak and Fisk then got grabbed

by two Frog Soldiers and they take them to their jail, which is a room that has two beds, two blankets, two pillows, two chairs, a table, a closet a shower and a little window.

For a jail, it's very luxury. They both then got throw into their room and got locked up in there with the cage door.

"Heard that you're the Lord of all Cryptids, so I must make you and your bodyguard feel comfortable."Said Van as he's walking toward to their room.

"Let us out of here!"Said Zak as she's shaking the bars.

"That can't be done, kid. But no worry, your friends will never notice that you two are missing."Said Van

and then the fake Zak Saurdays and the fake Fiskerton walk out from behind of Van Hellscream.

"What the heck?!"Asked Zak while Fiskerton had his jaw dropped.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"Laughed Van with the fake Zak and the fake Fiskerton a smile out in evil.

 **Author's note: Whoa! Took me two days! Well, I can't really blame it... much. 'Cause I am running out of idea and that is when I came across with the series**

 **called Justice Bao 1993 TV series.** **And unlike the whole Misplaced aka the split dimension idea, this one I does have a solution to make thing back to normal!**

 **And I know that you guys would probably wonder what is Order of the Red Water is, right?** **Here it is, it is my own fictionalized organization of the**

 **freshwater** **monsters that have the deep hatred toward the sea monsters. So that is when I got the idea of the introduction of this organization.**

 **Order of the Red Water** **is one of the many organizations that shall return in the BIG way, near the end of the first phase of this story. And if you guys**

 **are wondering what** **Loveland Frog, Eachy, Neck, Vodnik** **and Lukwata are. Here the details, Loveland Frogs are the 4 ft. tall frogs live in Loveland, Ohio.**

 **Eachies are the slimy humanoid** **reptilians. Necks are the humanoid water spirits from Germanic mythology.** **Vodnik is a Slavic amphibious humanoid**

 **old black toad with greenish** **beard. And the last of all, Lukwata is a 100 ft. long magical dolphin-like creature that lives in swamps, lakes and rivers**

 **the country** **of Uganda in Africa.** **And of course, this arc has yet to end. There is going to be at least another chapter about it! And for how I got the idea**

 **to created this organization,** **well... let's just say it is** **part of the 'secret element' of mine. And I was originally going to named it as Order of Baikal but**

 **I don't want to ruined its** **reputations about being the world's largest, deepest and clearest lake in the whole world, so I changed it to Order of the Red Water.**

 **Questions, reviews, suggests, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you guys next time!**


	12. The Real and the Fake Zak Saturdays Pt 2

**The crossover of Secret Saturdays and Monster High 2010-2016 franchise.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High 2010-2016 franchise. I own only my OCs.**

 **Author's note: I have return! Again! Yes! So... are guys still curious about the 1993 series of Justice Bao? 'Cause I got no questions about that.**

 **And as you all see, there is no song in the previous chapter.** **This chapter is also the same as that. And I know you guys maybe wondering about**

 **why Van Hellscream know about the Secret Scientists right? Well, I think that it should make sense that back when the Secret Scientists** **have 50 members,**

 **one of their enemies list should have Van Hellscream on as the guy who is the predecessor of Van Rook. So of course, I made Leonidas as the partner**

 **and apprentice of Van Hellscream before became the man of his own** **and of course, the apprenticeship is short-lived because Leonidas is too greedy** **in**

 **money and being an exceptional marksman. And for why Van Hellscream hates the Secret Scientists because their neutrality and care in the cryptids.**

 **Van Hellscream is completely disagree that neutrality never exist in such a massive crisis like this and even watching and calling them as traitors**

 **of mankind.** **So that is it, the backstory between Van Hellscream and Van Rook.** **So now, everyone! Sit tight and have your belts sealed,**

 **another cool ride is coming!**

Chapter 12 The Real And The Fake Zak Saturdays Part 2

After Zak and Fisk got abducted, Admiral Vondik and Pong Yong, who disguised themselves as them and then take their places. They return to the Doyle's house normally

and he suspect nothing about them. The disguise not only change their looks but also their scents, to make sure that the werewolves or any beings with great sense of smell

in Monster High can figure out that they're fake guys. With these kind of helps at their disposal, the fake Zak and the fake Fiskerton and walk into Monster High without fear

of being detect by anything else. Except for the Nagas, who are their secret masters. When their path come across, Kazi secretly gives a note into the hand of the fake Zak.

He opens it and see that it says 'Meet me and my teammates in the Catacombs after lunch' to him. Yong is wondering what is that mean but didn't pay much attention on it

because he needs to act like Fiskerton as much as possible. When the bell rings, the fake ones then enter their class and act as much as possible to ensure that no ones

will suspect anything.

Meanwhile, at the Warehouse, in the Jail...

"We got to find a way out of here and expose those fake guys, Fisk!"Said Zak but then his adopted brother turns to look at him with the look 'How?' on his face to him.

"No signal. No anything else useful for us to get out of here!"Said Zak while Fiskerton's doing a frowny face.

"And also can't use the reason like need the bathroom because we got a closet and a shower in here! Ugh! These guys are well-prepared!"Said Zak

"Breakfast time."Said Frog Soldier and he's walk toward to the cage door, open the little vent and put the tray of foods through it, serving them their foods.

"Despite being abductees, why're guys so good toward us? Me at least."Said Zak

"Reincarnated or not. You're still Kur and Kur is our supreme ruler, so we must treat you with the proper respect."Said Frog Soldier

"And if I'm the supreme ruler, I can be treat like a prisoner here!"Said Zak

"For your own good, sir. After our allies retrieve all what they need, you and your bodyguard will be take to the rightful place."Said Frog Soldier

"You allies? Who are your allies?!"Asked Zak

"Can't tell you, sir. It's a secret."Said Frog Soldier before he gets up and walk away.

"TELL ME!"Said Zak before he uses power on him but then a green eletric from the bars then shock him.

"AAH!"Screamed Zak after he attempted to read the mind of that Loveland Frog.

"You're wasting your time, kid. The walls around this room of yours have the plenty of powerful Taoism talismans placed around. So you can't use your power.

And if you or that Lemurian attempt to break the bars apart, the shock of these talismans can purify you both into dusts."Said Van as he's walking pass by.

"My friends in Monster High won't fall for your trick! They will knwo that those guys are fake and will come for us!"Said Zak

"Oh please! Their looks and their scents are now completely like the both of you. And even that they managed to figure it out,

they won't stand a chance against this."Said Van as he's showing him the massive weapon called Hiraiikotsu that he is hanging on his back.

"A giant boomerang? Seriously?!"Asked Zak

"It's not just a giant boomerang! This is Hiraikotsu! The gigantic boomerang that made from the bones of the purified yokais in Japan. It was once wielded by a

great yokai tajiya named Sango. Back in the Sengoku jidai or known as the Warring States period of Japan, it used to kill many monsters back then and now,

as it's rediscoverer, I shall claimed it as my own for the same purpose!"Said Van

"That is not what the weapon that is meant for! You're not worthy to claim or even wield it!"Said Zak

"Well... it will soon be. After I used it get rid of Kur, of course!"Said Van

"Bad news, idiot. These guys need me alive."Said Zak, referring to the Loveland Frogs and the Eachies that patrolling around the warehouse.

"If they dare to intervene, their fates shall be no more as well."Said Van

"You wouldn't dare!"Said Zak

"I dare, kid! I am the monster hunter, in case you're forgetting."Said Van

"The true hunter will respect their preys! You're completely the opposite of that!"Said Zak

"They're not like the normal animals that must be treated fairly! They cryptids always bring doom and destruction to the world!"Said Van

"Tell that to those who have friends and lovers as cryptids, idiot!"Said Zak

"Speaking of which, those traitors shall be deal with as well."Said Van

"Alone. Yes, I can't. But with more and more of those who willing to accuse them for treason of their own kind. I will win."Said Van

"I think you're more than an idiot now! You're a psychopath!"Said Zak

"Call me whatever you want, kid. It's completely unaffected to me."Said Van as he's walking away.

Later at Noon, in the Catacombs of Monster High, in the Nagas' lair...

"What do you want, kid?"Asked Fake Zak/Vodnik while the Nagas still staring at him and the disguised Chinese Taoist ascetic.

"Private matter, you're not require here."Said Kazi and the fake Fiskerton then leaves while murmuring as protest.

"No volunteer from your side?"Asked Vinay

"Good leader needs opinion of others first, you know that."Said Fake Zak

"Agreed."Said Navin

"So what do you kids wanna talk about?"Asked Fake Zak

"About the next move of my team. Despite that we have Kur in our custody, we still need to find other targets as well."Said Kazi

"Which means we will need the help of you in distract and cover for us while we're operating in secret."Said Deepika

"That was not part of the deal."Said Fake Zak

"The deal IS that you and your platoon must assist us in this mission in whatever way you all can."Said Kazi while the fake Zak looks down and then sigh in defeat.

"What do you want me to do?"Asked Fake Zak

"Simple. Do whatever you must to remain in this cover and if someone's ask to go to party, take it."Said Kazi

"Anything else?"Asked Fake Zak

"No... for now..."Said Kazi and the disguised Vodnik walks away, go get the fake Fiskerton and get out from the catacombs.

Meanwhile, at the Warehouse, two Eachies are walking toward to the jail that imprisoning the real Zak and the real Fiskerton. While they walk pass by and turn to look at,

they're shock to see that those two are no longer in the jail but simply vanish! They quickly open the cage door and run to check inside. They look around and found nothing.

Unknowingly, Zak and Fisk are hiding on the ceiling. Then, they jump down toward to the exit and then imprison the guards in there instead and take the keys.

"Bye!"Said Zak and he's run with Fiskerton to find the exit. But then, they encounter the other Frog Soldiers instead. The Frog Soldiers then run toward to him, all armed

with swords and spears and try to slash and stab at them in attempt to stop them from escape from their custody. Without Claw, Zak must fight hand-to-hand like Fiskerton,

which he didn't much good with. While Fisk himself can handle the Loveland Frogs just fine. By took a spear from the one he just punched down, Fiskerton manages to beat

the armed Loveland Frogs down and give Zak one of their swords to him for a fight. Then, they split up to find where the exit is, which they both really don't agree at but have

to so they can find the exit faster. In a few minutes later after they splited up, they both got confronted by all of the Eachies. Each of them confronted five of them at once.

Fisk has no problem in take them out but Zak is on the other hand, without the Claw, he is completely almost beaten but luckily, with such a weapon as sword in his hands.

He managed to made it through, without have any of them killed. Later, they bot hget back to each other and decided to look for the exit together. As they're running around

the place, they didn't know that Van Hellscream is looking at them throe the cameras from the control room. The control room has been secretly established and has

a control all over the security system. Despite that the monster hunter wants to deal with the matter himself, he decided to give the security system a chance.

"You can run, kid. But you can't hide!"Said Van and he's press a green button before him and then the trap doors at the ceiling open, revealing two flamethrowers.

"Roasting time!"Said Van and he's give the order to open fire. Then, the flamethrowers splash fire out to them.

"Dang it!"Said Zak as he's looking at the incoming blasts of fire with Fisk.

Meanwhile, in Science Lab at Monster High...

"Umm... what in this with what again?"Asked Fake Zak but the fake Fiskerton shrugged as 'I don't know' to him, needing to be communicate in grunt and groan only.

"Well... here goes nothing!"Whispered Fake Zak and he's put the green chemical into the tube of the purple chemical.

Suddenly, the tube begins to shake and then everything goes boom!

"Oops..."Said Fake Zak while the fake Fiskerton is palming his face for the stupidity in chemistry of his temporary partner. Unknowingly,

Jinafire is sitting behind them and is looking at them suspiciously because she is sensing somethings unusual from both of them.

Back at the Warehouse, in the Control Room...

"Run as long as you can, kid. 'Cause all I have to do is to just wait until you and that Lemurian thing tired."Said Van as he's controlling everything from the control room.

In the body of the Warehouse, Zak and Fiskerton are running from every traps in this place and the warriors of Order of the Red Water that are after them.

"Seriously! How many things from the security system we have to face?!"Asked Zak as he's running away with Fiskerton with the guards are running and blasts of fire

are coming from behind them. Suddenly, two trap doors open before them and two net guns come out from them and open fire the electric net guns on Zak and Fiskerton.

Fisk quickly grabs Zak, put him on his back and then jump off into the air and let the first two shots to hit two Loveland Frogs, shocking them to unconscious instead.

Zak and Fiskerton continue to search for exit as well as still being hunt down by their enemies. Unable to turn back and confront their hunters or stop, they are forced to

run along. All what Van Hellscream and the warriors of Order of the Red Water have to do are just run go after them and wait until they are tired and surrender to them,

much to their pleasures. Fiskerton and Zak then think of something, let the traps and the security system fight each other.

"Are you thinking like what I am thinking, Fisk?"Asked Zak as he's holding on the back of his adopted brother, who nodded to him as yes.

"Then let's do it!"Said Zak and then Fiskerton runs a little bit faster. Then, he jumps out into the midair and then a ceiling above them open and a cannon blaster comes out

and shoot at them. But Fisk grabs Zak and throw him to the cannon while Fisk is landing down nearby. On the cannon, Zak begins to messing with its wires and after a couple

minutes later, the cannon begins to shoot out randomly. The cannon blaster is shooting its lasers around randomly and destroying everything in the warehouse, the cameras,

the boxes, the tables, the chairs and many more, including the other traps and weapons. The soldiers of Order of the Red Water are also got caught in the blasts, injuring all

of them. Despite being disarmed and injured, the warriors of Order of the Red Water have no desire to give up yet. They decided to go face-to-face, head-to-head

and teeth-to-teeth with Zak and Fiskerton.

"Get them!"Said Eachy and the other Eachies and Loveland Frogs quickly rush toward them, careless about the cannon blasting that shooting randomly around them.

"Seriously?! Lives at stake and all they care are just have us in their custody again?!"Asked Zak and the Fiskerton runs toward to them and jump into the air to punch them.

As the fight between Lemurian and the warriors of Order of the Red Water is going on, Van Hellscream is trying to get the security system back online once again.

But all attempts ended as failures because every traps, every weapons and every cameras had been destroyed. Frustrated, the monster hunter quickly gets up from his chair,

grab Hiraikotsu and the Claw and walk out from the control room to take care of the escapees by himself.

Meanwhile, in Ladies' toilet at Monster High...

"Do you think Zak is acting a bit out of himself today?"Asked Draculaura

"Agree with you, ghoul. He is completely so... issue."Said Clawdeen

"As in... having an issue?"Asked Draculaura

"Yeah, I think so."Said Clawdeen

"When I saw him yesterday, he is so much himself. But now, so much different."Said Lagoona

"And I'm also sensing something from Fiskerton. Something very familiar."Said Jinafire

"Ooh!"Said Draculaura, thinking she is getting what did Jinafire just said.

"Not like that! I can sense... his spiritual power!"Said Jinafire

"What made you thought of that, mate?"Asked Lagoona

"Believe it or not, we all have our yoki."Said Jinafire

"You mean the demonic aura thing that Coach Igor taught us in the Physical Deaducation?"Asked Draculaura

"Indeed. And I never sensed it from him before until now."Said Jinafire

"What does that mean?"Asked Clawdeen

"It means-"Said Jinafire

"It means Fiskerton has the powers to purify us?!"Asked Draculaura

"No! That is not what I meant! What I was going to say is that someone with spiritual power is posing as him!"Said Jinafire

"Posing as him? Don't be ridiculous, Jin. I would have smell him by now if that Fisk is fake."Said Clawdeen

"That's the point. He or she must be well-prepared."Said Jinafire

"Whoever he or she is, he or she must know that Monster High is filling with students that are monsters."Said Draculaura

"But why someone else wanna do that?"Asked Lagoona

"I wish I know, Lagoona."Said Jinafire

"And what about Zak? Did you sense anything from him that can ensure that he is fake?"Asked Zak

"Of course, I sensed that his demonic aura is weaker."Said Jinafire

"So if your theory was right, what should we do?"Asked Clawdeen

"Easy. Expose both of them."Said Jinafire

"Then let's go!"Said Clawdeen and she's rush out from the toilet with her friends to tell the others about this.

Unknown to any of them, Savirtri and Deepika, who are also in the same toilet overhear this while they're in the closets.

After finished their businesses, they quickly rush to find Kazi, Navin and Vinay immediately to warn them about this.

Later, in the Catacombs, in the Nagas' lair...

"WHAT?!"Asked Kazi

"Yes! We heard that with our own ears!"Said Deepika

"We have ears?"Asked Vinay

"For most reptiles, they're looking like little holes on the sides of the head."Said Navin

"Ooh..."Said Vinay

"So what should we do, sir?"Asked Savitri

"We still need them. So we must make sure no one know that they're fake."Said Kazi

"How?"Asked Deepika

"Savitri..."Said Kazi and Savitri looks up to see her leader face-to-face.

"Do you have any spell that can disguised their demonic aura and spiritual power?"Asked Kazi

"I think I have but I don't know if it can be use on the person with spiritual power."Said Savitri

"Better than nothing."Said Kazi

"Then I'll begin the research on the spells."Said Savitri

"Better do it fast. They may get expose anytime soon and if they got coerce to spill everything out, we're doomed as well."Said Kazi

"Understood."Said Savitri and she's quickly leave to find the right spell in her book.

"The rest of you, go find those two and take them here."Said Kazi

"Yes sir!"Said Navin, Vinay and Deepika and they slide out to find the fake Zak and the fake Fiskerton.

Back at the Abandoned Warehouse...

"Almost there, Fisk!"Said Zak as he's running toward to the locked exit with his adopted brother. Just as when he is about to reached it,

Van Hellscream runs out from the right side of them, preparing to throw Hiraikotsu at them.

"I would stand there if I were you, kid!"Said Van, prepare to throw Hiraikotsu to him and Fisk.

"You wouldn't dare harm me! Your temporary allies need me alive!"Said Zak

"Yes. But they didn't say you must be in one piece!"Said Van and he's throw Hiraikotsu to them!

"Scatter!"Said Zak and he's jump off with Fiskerton, letting Hiraikotsu to fly pass them. Then, just a like a boomerang, it returns to him.

That is when Zak notices Van Hellscream's weakness, he can't catch it properly, which means he lacked of training in using that weapon.

That would only mean that that weapon is new to him. Zak then turns to look Fiskerton and give the glares that says 'Be prepared' to him.

"Yo! Hellscream! You missed us, idiot!"Said Zak

"Not for long!"Said Van and he's throw Hiraikotsu out again.

"Now!"Said Zak

"Huh?"Asked Van and then Fiskerton jumps in and grab the gigantic boomerang.

"I'm not run out of weapon yet!"Said Van and he's pull out the Claw. Then, the monster hunter presses its button and shoot its eagle claw to Zak but Fiskerton swings

the Hiraikotsu in, hit it and sending it back to Van Hellscream, who is standing in shock. The Claw hits him in the face, making him scream out in pain. As he's being distract,

Fiskerton runs toward to him and swing the Hiraikotsu to hit him at face pretty hard, knocking him out cold. Then, he uses the Hiraikotsu to destroy the lock and get out of

the warehouse with Zak while Zak is retriving his weapon from Van Hellscream.

"Cool boomerang, Fisk."Said Zak and Fiskerton gives him a thump up.

"Okay, let's go expose those fake guys!"Said Zak and he's run back to Monster High with Fiskerton.

Meanwhile, in the Catacombs of Monster High, in the Nagas' lair...

"Do you found the spell?"Asked Kazi

"Yes. Yes I am."Said Savitri and she shows him two red talismans with Sanskrit language written on them.

"What do you want to talk with us this time?"Asked Fake Zak as he's entering the lair with the fake Fiskerton.

"About the demonic aura and the spiritual powers. I got a report stating someone in Monster High can sense them.

And she has already sensed them from both of you, knowing that something is going on!"Said Kazi

"Then get rid of her!"Said Fake Fiskerton

"Ahem! Fiskerton talks in grunt and groan, remember?"Asked Fake Zak and then turns back to the Nagas.

"Oops."Groaned Fake Fiskerton

"With these two sacred talismans, they can fake the spiritual power and demonic aura of you guys."Said Savitri and

she's put each on on their foreheads. Suddenly, the talismans disappear into nothing.

"As long as the disguises are on, no ones can see the talismans."Said Savitri

"Thank you."Said Fake Zak and he leaves with the fake Fiskerton.

"Sir!"Said Navin as he's sliding in with Vinay.

"What is it?"Asked Kazi

"When we were standing guard outside, we got asked by Draculaura and Clawdeen that if we sak Zak and Fiskerton. We said no, of course.

But then they told us that if we see them again, tell them to come and meet them at the front lawn of the school in the next fifteen minutes!"Said Vinay

"What should we do sir?"Asked Navin

15 minutes later, the Front lawn of Monster High...

"Everyone's here?"Asked Draculaura

"Not everyone. Most hurry to their next classes because... you know."Said Clawdeen, showing that there only are Frankie, Lagoona, Jinafire, Skelita, Ghoulia, Abbey, Cleo,

Scarah, Deuce, Heath, Clawd, Gil, Jackson, Slo Mo, Invisibilly and the Nagas. Toralei, Purrsephone and Meowlody are even come because they're boring and don't want to go to

their next class now.

"Well... better than none."Said Draculaura and then the fake Zak and the fake Fiskerton walk out from the the school to meet everyone, as he's walking pass them.

They all are glaring at them suspiciously.

"What is it? There are something on our faces?"Asked Zak after he through the line with the fake Fiskerton.

"GUYS!"Shouted Real Zak and he's open the gate and rush in with Fiskerton to meet everyone.

"What the heck?!"Asked Jackson

"I'm lost now."Said Heath

"Me too."Said Abbey

"Why their scents are alike?!"Asked Clawd

"And why their looks are alike?!"Asked Deuce

"But most importantly, why their yokies and their spiritual powers are now alike?!"Asked Jinafire

"Those guys are fake! We're the real ones!"Said Fake Zak while the fake Fiskerton nodded in agreement.

"No! They're fake! Me and this Fisk are the real ones!"Said Real Zak while the real Fiskerton nodded in agreement.

"Okay... I am so confuse now!"Said Toralei while the twin werecats nodded in agreement.

"CAN ANYBODY TELL US WHAT IS GOING ON?!"Asked Frankie, making everyone shut up.

"So... what is going on here?"Asked Frankie

"I'll tell you what! Me and Fisk got abducted yesterday and got replaced by these copies!"Said Real Zak

"Don't listen to him! They're the thieves who disguised as me and Fisk! You ghouls and guys have to believe me!"Said Fake Zak and both Zaks begin to arguing with

one another, regardless that everyone is watching them. Both Fiskertons are just glaring angrily at each other because they know that what could happen if the accuse

landed on them.

"Cleo? Do you have some sort of amulets or totems back home that can make us see who are real and fake?"Asked Clawdeen

"I may have, if you all can wait for me."Said Cleo

"Me and Deepika can accompany you. We insist."Said Savitri

"You two are so kind!"Said Cleo and she then claps her hands three time and suddenly, her Anubis servants come out of nowhere with a litter and let her get on it.

"Catch up if you two can."Said Cleo and Savitri and Deepika go after them, in the meantime, Jinafire is making a call to one of her brothers in Fanghai.

"What are you doing now, mate?"Asked Lagoona

"Calling one of my big brothers, Wang, he knows a few persons who can help us."Said Jinafire

"Who?"Asked Frankie

"An old Turtle Xian and an elderly Taoist ascetic named Ling Hongliang. They both are very powerful so I believe they can help us."Said Jinafire

"But they are far across the world in China! How can they get here?!"Asked Clawdeen

"The Turtle Xian has the powers. One of them is to teleport anywhere he wanted to go."Said Jinafire and then her

older brother, Wang, answer the call. Jin quickly sneaks away while the fake and the real ones are still arguing.

"Big brother, I need you to get the Turtle Xian and Mr. Ling right now. Monster High is now having a situation that involve... the fake and real peoples."Said Jinafire

"No worry, I'll get them for you, little sis."Said Wang

"Thanks, big brother."Said Jinafire and she's ended the call.

Meanwhile, at the de Nile's pyramid...

"So Cleo... how did you and your family are still alive as the specters?"Asked Savitri as she's searching in the private library with Deepika and Cleo.

"The what?"Asked Cleo as she's looking at a scroll.

"Specters aka the undeads. They're beings that half of their souls didn't pass down to the Netherworld.

Only go in half while the other half is still remain intact with the body."Said Savitri while looking at a Sphinx statue.

"Speaking of which, how did your family did that Cleo?"Asked Deepika

"Oh! It's because of the bandages on my body! If I lost them all, I'll be nothing but dusts."Said Cleo

"And where did you get and keep them anyway? You must have the endless supply, right?"Asked Savitri

"Correct! And for where my family keep them, we have them everywhere! You won't know when you will need them!"Said Cleo and she shows them

one of many rolls of bandages her family has around the house. Then, she puts it back in its place and continue the search for the scrolls, amulets or totems

that can make everyone finally see who are the real Zak and the real Fiskerton. As she's continue her search, Deepika secretly grabs some of the rolls of bandages

she just showed and put them into her pocket without she even know. Later, continue to help Savitri and Cleo in the search for the item that needs to be found.

Later, at Front lawn of Monster High...

"Can't they just stop arguing?! This is getting more and more annoying only!"Said Clawdeen

"So Jinafire, when will our help arrive?"Asked Frankie

"Yeah! We're waiting for like forever!"Said Draculaura

"We need to get into the class in the next 10 minutes or we-"Said Lagoona

"No worry, they both should have been here in the next few-"Said Jinafire and suddenly, the two blue flashlights happen before them and then

a bald and bearded old man in white Hanfu, and wooden sandals and a wooden staff in hand and an old man in green Shenyi and wooden sandals appear out of nowhere.

"... seconds..."Said Jinafire while she is getting out of the crowd to meet them.

"How did they get here?!"Asked Clawd, Deuce and Heath

"Are they?"Asked Frankie

"The Turtle Xian and the powerful Taoist ascetic, Ling Hongliang."Said Jinafire

"So... what is the problem?"Asked Turtle Xian

"Turtle Xian! Ling Hongliang! Do you remember me?"Asked Jinafire and both elders take a look at the Chiense Dragon ghoul.

"Jinafire?"Asked Hongliang

"Glad you both remember me. But now we need you for a situation."Said Jinafire

"What situation?"Asked Turtle Xian

"That!"Said Jinafire and she's pointing to the fake Zak and the fake Fiskerton that are arguing with the real Zak and the real Fiskerton.

"Oh! The fake and the real situation again! AHAHAHA! Just like when I helped Lord Bao Zheng to expose

the fake lookalike of him that attempted to overthrow the Emperor! Ooh... those old days..."Said Turtle Xian

"Just get over with this, please!"Said Jinafire

"Okay! Okay! Okay!"Said Turtle Xian and then he's walk up like a duck, much to everyone's surprise, to the arguing teenagers before him.

Then, take a look at the both groups. Suddenly, he raises his staff to the fake Zak and the fake Fiskerton and shoot a blue beam to them,

show their true forms as Admiral Vodnik and Pong Yong to everyone before them.

"What the heck?!"Asked Vodnik and Yong while Zak and Fiskerton rush to be in the crowd with their friends.

"Pong Yong! You're part of this mischief too?!"Asked Hongliang as he's looking at one of his former apprentices.

"Master... never thought I would see you again after you kicked me out!"Said Yong

"Well... it's nice to know all of you. But we got out own businesses to deal with. So..."Said Vodnik and then Yong pulls out many yellow talismans with Chinese written on them

and throw them to teens. The elders quickly step in and create a magical blue barrier and protect themselves and the teenage monsters from being purify.

After the smokes cleared, both the Admiral Vodnik and Pong Yong were already gone.

"So... what is REALLY going on?"Asked Heath

"Ugh!"Said Everyone, except the Turtle Xian and Ling Hongliang. And then, Cleo, Savitri and Deepika run in and then find that everything was already over.

"Well... at least everything ended in happiness."Said Deepika

Few hours later after schooled, everyone return to their homes and try to forget about the whole thing. Zak and Fiskerton had told everyone that he got abducted by a group

of sentient freshwater cryptids and Van Hellscream. They all know about Van Hellscream but they really have no idea that he has new partner as a Taoist ascetic named

Pong Yong or about who Admiral Vodnik and his men are or what their purposes are. But they seem to don't mind, well of course, just most of them. Zak and Fiskerton are

really bother by who Admiral Vodnik and his men are or how did they know he is Kur and of course, who are they working for. But for now, their primary goal is to just

finish their studies in Monster High and help every cryptids in there through their problems as much as they can. For the Turtle Xian and Ling Hongliang, they both teleport

themselves back to China the teens return to their classes after the fake and real situation ended.

In the Catacombs of Monster High, in the Nagas' lair...

"The fourth attempt also ended in failure, mother. Well... on Zak Saturdays, of course. But we got another target as well."Said Kazi

and he shows his mother the rolls of bandages that Savitri and Deepika managed to get from the de Nile's house.

"Excellent! I'll send a group to retrieve it."Said Rani Nagi as she's looking through the phone of her son.

"As you said, mother."Said Kazi and he's ended the call.

 **Author's note: Phew! Took three days! It's more than I had expected in the first place! But well... at least it's shorter than the original story line that based**

 **on from Justice Bao 1993 series, I think. And Fiskerton now got Hiraikotsu as his** **own weapon. What do you guys think? Should he continues in using it**

 **or keep it at home? And if you wanna know, Pong Yong is my own character aka my OC. 'Cause I think Van Hellscream should have a partner in doing this**

 **kind of job. So that is when** **I came up with the idea of made him had a master before met Van Hellscream. And of course, Pong Yong's master,**

 **Ling Hongliang, is also my OC but he is a good guy, unlike his former apprentice. But unlike both of them, the Turtle Xian is REALLY a** **character from**

 **Justice Bao 1993 series! What I like is that that guy is walking strangely like a duck! Or duck-like, I think? Okay, I'll admit. I REALLY have no idea what kind**

 **of walking he is even doing! But gotta admit as well, it's really funny!** **And you guys may wonder why Rani Nagi would need the rolls of bandages for?**

 **Well, all I can say is that it's for the resurrection of someone else that we all very familiar but yet, also a new character at the same time!**

 **Well, in his appearance, I think. And for what Hanfu and Shenyi are, here are the info. Hanfu is the traditional dress of the Han people while Shenyi is the**

 **traditional Chinese attire for men ever since the time of Shang dyansty in Imperial China.**

 **Questions, reviews, suggests, requests and PMs to me would appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzila's out, see you people next time!**


	13. Gaming the System

**The crossover of Secret Saturdays and Monster High 2010-2016 franchise.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High 2010-2016 franchise. I own only my OCs.**

 **Author's note: Hi! I'm back! And what do you guys think of the story arc inspired from a story arc by the 1993 series of Justice Bao? Pretty cool, right?**

 **From what I saw so far,** **the story arc received a lot of interests despite that there are no reviews or comments about it. But I know that it is a good one.**

 **So I am thinking about finding more good story arcs** **from Justice Bao for this story. And one of them is involve with time travel back to the 11th century**

 **China during the time of Song dynasty so Deuce can impress Cleo by pass the** **so-called test called imperial examination, the examination that will decided**

 **the fates of the examiners of what positions in the civil service they will get. The higher the scores are,** **the higher ranks the examiners will receive.**

 **The best one will receive the title as the Champion Scholar and will even got the interest of the Emperor and the Empress themselves.** **I know. I know.**

 **I know. How can such a guy like Deuce pass the imperial examination? It sounds very impossible. But for Cleo, I think he is going to do everything to**

 **impress her and** **to show her family that he is really worth for her. I think if even Deuce is passed, he would most likely got the position as Governor**

 **or Sheriff of somewhere else in the Song Empire** **because these two positions are the very common starters for every newly-passed examiners,**

 **being the Sheriff or Governor of a place but Deuce is probably gonna be stuck at these positions.** **But when I found that not only the Imperial China**

 **is using this kind of examination, but also the East India Trading Company! 'Cause the Company needs the best of the best of employees only.**

 **So that gives a hard decision to me. Should I make Deuce does time travel back to the Song Empire, the time that the Europeans have yet know of China**

 **or make him go for East India Trading Company?** **I need help with this, please! Oh! And if any of you are looking for a pairing, I also did that. Just not on**

 **Zak but I did with Jinafire instead. I'm shipping her with my OC, Kazi, who is son of Rani Nagi.** **So now, sit tight and enjoy the ride brought by this chapter!**

Chapter 13 Gaming The System

After the day of whole real and fake Zak and Fiskerton fiasco, everyone returns to their study as usual, until Manny breaks in and show everyone with his new cool video game

called Slay N' Claim. With Mr. Rotter is not in sight, everyone is very delight to see the new video game, especially Ghoulia. And what she likes most is that the game has

a camera and can use the photo of anyone from the picture and with the code of the game, the player can put his or her picture as the face of the character of the video game.

"So... what is the primary objective of this game?"Asked Heath

"It's called Slay N' Claim! Those are the primary objectives. To slay and claim, duh!"Said Manny

"I can see no educational value in this game."Said Jackson

"Slay!"Said Manny and he quickly gives him a punch but Jackson manages to duck in time.

"HEHEHE! Consider yourself educated."Said Manny

"I stand corrected."Said Jackson

"Well... maybe it could use a little more upgrade. And with that, it may be better!"Said Gil and that give Ghoulia an idea.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"Groaned Ghoulia

"What?! Ghoulia? Are you sure of that?"Asked Frankie and the pale gray zombie girl nodded as yes.

Meanwhile, in the nearby Hallway...

"Clawdeen! You're talking to the luckiest ghoul in the school! Deuce told me earlier that he will take me out to a cotillion!"Said Cleo but Clawdeen and Abbey are still confuse.

"Cotillion?"Asked Abbey

"Is that even a real word?"Asked Clawdeen

"Absolutely! And it means dance! But who cares if it's not because I know that it's gonna be great!"Said Cleo

Meanwhile, in the Nagas' lair in the Catacombs...

"Seriously?! Made almost of every guys in town girly?!"Asked Kazi

"Well, we got plenty of ingredients for fabrics such as taffeta, satin and velour."Said Navin

"But still, give me a reason why I should have this plan authorized for our fifth attempt?"Asked Kazi

"We heard that there is a cotillion in town at this night and due to that there are not much homework recently..."Said Deepika

"So you and your beloved Dragon ghoul may wanna go there and with my magical powers and some of science,

there will be plenty of dresses for Jinafire and for every men in the city."Said Vinay

"And what does this whole dresses on men thing has anything to do with the capture of the great Kur and his bodyguard?"Asked Kazi

"With countless of men in the city wearing dresses became a talk of the town, no ones will pay attention for the little abduction."Said Navin

"Well... nothing to lose. Besides, I at least got a consolation prize as a gift for my beloved ghoul."Said Kazi

Later, in the Ghoulia's lab...

"You're updating Slay N' Claim?!"Asked Lagoona

"AAAAHHHH."Groaned Ghoulia as she's do typing and uploading in her laptop that connecting to the creating device called Digitizer.

"And you're making a device that can transport people into a video game?!"Asked Lagoona

"AAAAHHHH."Groaned Ghoulia as she's do typing and uploading in her laptop that connecting to the new creation of her.

"Aren't you too young to update a video game?"Asked Zak

"AAAAHHHH."Groaned Ghoulia as she's working on the Digitizer.

"I think she said 'No, no I'm not' to you."Said Lagoona

"And since this place existed?"Asked Zak with Fikserton is standing beside him.

"A longtime before you came."Said Frankie

"Since when?"Asked Zak

"Well, this place has been here longer than me as well. So... sorry for not know the answer."Said Frankie

"AAAAHHHH."Groaned Ghoulia as she's working on the Digitizer.

"That long?! Whoa!"Said Frankie

"If I have your permission, I would have communicate with you by mind-to-mind by now."Said Zak

"So when will this finish?"Asked Manny, waiting alongside with Heath, Gil, Jackson and Lothar.

"AAAAHHHH."Groaned Ghoulia as she's working on the screen.

Meanwhile, in the Nagas' lair in the Catacombs...

"Okay, that is the last one."Said Navin after he threw the last piece of violet fabric into the chunk of fabrics.

"Excellent."Said Kazi and then Deepika slides up with a ball of red slik in her hands and then put it on the top in the center of the chunk of fabrics.

"Now, you can begin."Said Kazi and then Savitri slides out with the spell book and then sit down before the chunk of fabrics before her in meditation style.

"All males, out."Said Savitri and Kazi, Navin and Vinay quickly do what she told them, leaving her and Deepika alone. After the male Nagas leave, Savitri then opens

the spell book and searching for the spells about life manipulation. Then, she found one and then put the book down and begin to read as she's put her hands on her sides to

be in position. When her hands are in position, she begins to speak out in Sanskrit language and the glowing yellow mixed with pink balls of light then forming in her hands and

when she completed in speaking, she then throws the glowing balls of yellow mixed pink light into the chunk of fabrics. When the balls of light hit the chunk of fabrics,

it still stay the same except that it is now covering in the yellow glowing light on with the pink sparks around it. After the five minutes of nothing, everyone begins to think

that this plan is a waste of time and begin to leave but then the chunk of fabrics begin to make a move. The ball of red silk on top begins to make a move by slowly untying

itself and release its threads into the big chunk below it and sending those threads all over the chunk, tying it together in order to shape and turn the entire chunk of fabrics

into a living creature made of fabrics with the purpose to make every men wear dresses.

In the meantime, at Ghoulia's lab...

"AAAAHHHH!"Groaned Ghoulia as she's showing the finished Digitizer and the big screen of the newly-updated version of Slay N' Claim.

"Okay, now let's turn this thing on!"Said Frankie and she's pull the switch down, activating the Digitizer

and the screen of the video game. But before everyone could be in position for the transport,

Cleo, Clawdeen and Abbey rush in to tell them about the cotillion this night and that is when thing goes from good to bad, they're in standing in the aiming at of the Digitizer.

"Ghouls! I got an amazing news for all of you! Deuce is taking me out for-"Said Cleo but then fully charged

Digitizer then zaps her, Clawdeen and Abbey and sending her into the digital world of Slay N' Claim.

In the Digital World of Slay N' Claim...

"- a cotillion..."Said Cleo and she begins to look at her surroundings and so does her two friends.

"What the heck?!"Asked Abbey

"Where are we?! Where did you ghouls go?!"Asked Clawdeen

"We go nowhere. It was you three who got sent into the video game, mate."Said Lagoona from the real world.

"LET US OUT! I HAVE TO PREPARE MYSELF FOR THE COTILLION WITH DEUCE TONIGHT!"Shouted Cleo

"AAAAHHHH?"Asked Ghoulia and she's shook her head as no.

"No cheat codes?! Seriously?! What kind of game is that?! Every games always have cheat codes and glitches!"Said Cleo

"Then everyone would have use it and do the whole jumping thing to the goal, you know that."Said Frankie from the real world.

In the meantime, at the Nagas' lair in the Catacombs...

"Can't believe I am the one who has to get rid of that-"Said Vinay as he's sliding into the room where the chunk of fabrics is but to his surprise, it was already gone!

He quickly drops the shovel and run to the spot where it was supposed to be but still found nothing. Unknowingly, there is a big shadow figure is hanging above him on

the ceiling. Then, the figure jumps down and stand behind him. Vinay can heard the noise of something landed behind him and turns to look at. He is very shock at what

he is seeing before him! It is a big orge made out of fabrics entirely! The creature is staring right at him before it open its mouth the last thing Vinay saw is the glowing yellow

light from its mouth.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"Screamed Vinay and then the light died down and the Fabric Orge left.

The others then rush into the room and found that Vinay is now wearing a purple dress!

"Well... it seems my spell worked after all!"Said Savitri

"But that left a big question, where is that thing right now?"Asked Navin

"ROAR!"

They all turn to look at the dark corner near then and see two glowing pink eyes from it. And then, the Fabric Orge reveals itself to them.

"I think we need more than just a shovel right now."Said Vinay as he's picking the shovel up.

In the meantime, in the Digital World of Slay N' Claim...

"So what are we supposed to do now?!"Asked Clawdeen

"Keep slaying and claiming rewards in the game until you found an exit?"Asked Heath from the real world.

"Okay... which way we should go then?"Asked Cleo

"Keep going on the right and you will eventually reach the boss level. The exit should be there."Said Frankie

"Okay... here goes nothing."Said Cleo and she's lead Clawdeen and Abbey to find an exit that might be anywhere else in this game. As they're venturing deeper and deeper

into the world of video game, they found that the game is based on from the 11th century Spain with plenty of antagonistc characters like the soldiers of the kingdoms like

Castile and Aragon and from the Taifa States of Al-Andalus, there are even mercanries and knights of Slavic origins, which mostly are appear to be Humans, Jinns, Goblins

and there are even three-headed Slavic Dragons. The ghouls are very horrified with this but Abbey then beats them with her ice powers and that encourage Clawdeen to use

her very great strength to punch then into pieces. Seeing her friends gain courage to fight, she's then pull out an amulet and use it to release the dark pink electricity on the

enemies, shocking them to their demise. With abilities to fight in hands, they continue their adventure in the strange medieval world of this video game. So Zak, Fiskerton,

Gil and Lagoona decided to go in and give them some helps. As they keep venturing the song then hits in and the venture is keep getting more and more bizarre and danger.

 _Analog is so five terabytes ago_

 _Come inside this digital domain!_

 _We can all be heroes, in a world of ones and zeros_

 _We'll leave behind the boring and mundane._

The trio is in the Kingdom of Aragon level and heading through the marketplace to the Castle of San Pedro as they're slaying the Aragonese swordmen and claiming their

points and health. Zak and the others are following close by but by the time they reached the throne room of the Castle of San Pedro, Cleo, Clawdeen and Abbey were already

gone by go through the portal to the next level in the Kingdom of Castile level.

 _Don't be the bug in my system_

 _Or else we're gonna crash and fall! Yeah, let's go digital!_

 _(Let's go digital, yeah, let's go digital!)_

 _Yeah, let's go digital!_

 _(Let's go digital, yeah, let's go digital!)_

In the Kingdom of Castile level, the location is in the massive plain near the capital of Burgos and the capital itself is surrounding by Castilian archers, swordmen and spearmen.

With Abbey's ice powers, she's freeze those who are guarding the gate and perish them away into dusts and enter while the archers are shooting randomly at them. They are

heading right to the Castle of Burgos and enters the throne room, dethrone the King of Castile and use his crown to open the portal to the next level. Zak, Fiskerton, Gil

and Lagoona then enter and enter the portla before it close and leaving the angry Castilian soldiers behind. In the real world, Frankie, Ghoulia, Manny, Jackson, Lothar

and Heath are playing their music instruments and singing the song of this.

 _Virtual is so the only way to go,_

 _Cyberspace is really quite a trip._

 _(Cyberspace is really quite a trip.)_

 _When you switch your mode to raw binary code_

 _We'll run amok inside a microchip._

 _(Run amok inside a microchip.)_

Cleo, Clawdeen and Abbey then appear at the Taifa of Zaragoza level, they're at the city of Zaragoza itself and are on the run to the Aljefaria Palace but blocking their way are

the Slavic and Moorish horsemen and soldiers. Abbey then freezes one of the horsemen with her powers and throw him to another one. Then, they take the horses and use

them to run toward to the palace faster. Abbey has her own horse while Cleo is sitting behind Clawdeen on another horse. But the Moorish horsemen and soldiers are still after

them but then Zak, Fiskerton, Gil and Lagoona appear above them and landed on them, stopping them from getting to the three ghouls.

 _Don't be the bug in my system_

 _Or else we're gonna crash and fall!_

The three ghouls then clash into the Aljefaria Palace and heading right into the throne room and Cleo grabs the jewel on the reddish turban of the shocking and scaring

Emir of Zaragoza and then use it to open the portal to the next level of this video game in Taifa of Toledo, unknowingly leaving Zak, Fiskerton, Gil and Lagoona to coming

after them again. And just like the previous time, they're being chase by the Slavic and Moorish soldiers again.

 _Yeah, let's go digital!_

 _(Let's go digital, yeah, let's go digital!)_

 _Yeah, let's go digital!_

 _(Let's go digital, yeah, let's go digital!)_

 _Yeah, let's go digital!_

 _(Let's go digital, yeah, let's go digital!)_

 _Yeah, let's go digital!_

 _(Let's go digital, yeah, let's go digital!)_

Zak, Fiskerton, Gil and Lagoona then arrive at the battling scene between the three ghouls and the Moorish and Slavic soldiers of Taifa of Toledo in the center of the

city of Toledo itself. The trio are oblivious of their presences here and still continue to battle to get to an exit to the boss level of this game. Eventually, they all make it

together at the Alcazar of Toledo and take the ruby ring from the reading book Emir of Toledo and use it to open the portal to the boss level in Taifa of Seville. In the real world,

Frankie and others finish their singing just in time when Mr. Rotter is walking by.

Meanwhile, at the Entrance of the Catacombs in Monster High...

"BOOM!"

"ROAR!"

The Fabric Orge then walks out from the destroyed entrance of the catacombs and are seeking for the targets who are male beings.

Then, he spotted Hoodude and then zapped him with a light from his mouth, making wear a dress.

"AAAAHHHH!"Screamed Hoodude and he's runaway as he's trying to get rid of the white dress and screaming like a woman.

The creature then continues its rampage around in the hallways. The Nagas then arrive later and

none of them are wearing dresses, except for Vinay, who has yet get rid of it and is still trying to.

"So that is the meaning of 'the plan ended before it could even begin' is."Said Navin

"As a leader, I can't believe I authorized this in the first place."Said Kazi

"Yeah..."Said Deepika and Savitri

"But look on the bright side, sir. We still have a dress for your beloved lady."Said Vinay as he's showing them the purple dress he is wearing.

Back to the Boss Level in the Digital World of Slay N' Claim...

"Nice look for the Alcazar of Seville, I must say Ghoulia, even that you're not here."Said Zak as he's roaming in the palace with his friends.

Suddenly, the 15 ft. tall Manny Taur in black Arab robe and black turban then appears before them and he has a a scimitar sword in his right hand!

"Oh yeah, Manny requested himself to be the boss of the game."Said Zak

"SMASH TIME!"Shouted Digital Manny and he's hit the ground with his sword. And as the gigantic minotuar is swinging his sword around to slash them,

Abbey appears out of nowhere and freeze the place where he is standing, making him slip and then Clawdeen uses her strenght to grab him at leg and

another one by Abbey. Together, they throw him off through the ceiling and Cleo then vaporize him into dusts with hot pink lightning from her amulet.

"Glad to see you all alright!"Said Zak as he's approaching them with the others. Suddenly, their bodies glow and got transport back into the real world.

Meanwhile, in the Hallway of Monster High...

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! I'M WEARING A DRESS! NNNOOOOO!"Shouted Mr. Hackington as he's running around in blue dress.

Nearby, the Fabric Orge is running after Clawd, Romulus and Bram but then the Fabric Orge forms two bolts in its hands

and throw at them, zapping them and when the smoke vanished. Bram, Clawd and Romulus found out they're now wearing pink dresses.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"Screamed Clawd, Romulus and Bram while they're running away in fear, shock and shame.

"What is going-"Said Mr. Rotter but then he's got zapped and he found out that he is now wearing a yellow dress.

"... on?"Asked Mr. Rotter before fall to unconscious.

"ROAR!"

Eventually, the creature made its way to Ghoulia's lab and break in, much to shock of everyone in there.

It then zapped Heath and Manny, making them wearing violet and brown dress.

"AAAAHHHH! I'M WEARING A DRESS! YOU'RE WEARING A DRESS! AAAHHHH!"Screamed Manny and Heath

and they both then fall to unconscious, unable to accept that they're so girly very much now.

"So much for being guys."Said Clawdeen

"ROAR!"

The Fabric Orge then prepare to zap again but before it could do it, the 15 ft. tall arabized Manny Taur appears out of nowhere and jump on the orge

and wrestling with it. The wrestling rages out from the lab and go through the wall, destroying it, and both big guys keep wrestling and rolling out from

the courtyard into the city and then into the sunset.

"For once, I'm glad that the second round of battle of the boss happened in time."Said Zak

"Yeah..."Said Everyone, except Fiskerton.

"Well... if you all excuse me, I got to a big make up to do for a cotillion with Deuce tonight. So bye."Said Cleo and she's leaving.

"Well... what's gonna happen to the digital Manny?"Asked Gil

"No worry, Ghoulia stated that he is just a character from the video game and in time, he will eventually vaporize into nothing."Said Frankie

"Then it seems we have nothing to worry about."Said Lagoona

"AAAAHHHH!"Screamed Clawd, Romulus and Bram as they're running pass by and still in the dresses.

"I wouldn't put it that way now if I were you guys."Said Clawdeen

"Yes, yes it is."Said Everyone, except Fiskerton.

 **Author's note: Well, what do you guys think? Pretty weird and ridiculous right? I know! AHAHAHAHAHAAA! This must be one of the funniest thing I have**

 **ever created in my life! I admit on that!** **And yes, I changed from Jump N' Duck into Slay N' Claim to make it sound it a little bit more monstrous.**

 **And I know that that in reality, no any men have ever fall to unconscious because of** **wearing dresses but I just added it in as a funny joke. Besides,**

 **the Scottish people also wearing their traditional Scottish dresses. But back to the story, I have found some of more of the** **inspirations for the story to fill**

 **the gaps between the plots that are the events from the movies. But some appear to be too scrappy, like the one based from Perry Lays an Egg from the**

 **series** **of Phineas and Ferb called Perry Lays An Egg. I really wanna do that with Rochelle as the central character but that would also make such a person**

 **like her being in a big panic like since when** **and how did she laid an egg and what happened to her virginity. And the most important of all, who made her**

 **got this egg and of course, she got the egg in the similar way like Perry, fell** **down from the tree or somewhere else near and above her bedroom.**

 **So I don't think that that idea would work out so I'm gonna try find the better one. But I am very sticking with the others** **as well, like the one called**

 **the Mermaid Angle named Xiaolian from Justice Bao 1993 series. She is a benevolent female yellow fish-like demon from China who fell in love with a**

 **scholar that saved her from the three fishermen and attempt** **to take him** **away from his promising fiancee until she got captured by the Turtle Xian and**

 **the Heaven then punish her by imprison her in an ice cave.** **So I wanna made her** **return and attempt to do the same thing with** **someone else in**

 **Monster High, and I have yet decide** **who would that be but it would most likely** **be Deuce.** **If you guys decided that he should go into the past** **in**

 **the** **11th century China, of course.**

 **Q** **uestions, reviews, comments, suggests, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you guys next time!**


	14. Wolves from the Arctic Part 1

**The crossover of Secret Saturdays and Monster High 2010-2016 franchise.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High 2010-2016 franchise. I own only my OCs.**

 **Author's note: I am SO running out of the last idea before the Freaky Fusion story arc but then it was like the sky got flipped and then and the land itself**

 **blows an answer out to me! And that answer is to return** **to check what I haven't check out for a while. I have been stucking in with the fantasy elements**

 **of the others more than the original one of the Secret Saturdays. So I go back to the wiki of the Secret Saturdays** **and do research on some cryptids and**

 **found about some interesting species in there. And I decided to take two of them here, into this chapter. And of course, they're also part of the canine order.**

 **Besides, I have** **been thinking of finding love for Howleen ever since I remembered that she got dumped, which is a few days ago that I remembered.**

 **But now, let's enjoy this ride from this chapter!**

Chapter 14 Wolves From The Arctic Part 1

On the next night in New Salem, the city is very empty and has no any noises. It seems to be a peaceful night but suddenly, a group of two types of wolves appear out

of nowhere in the middle of the night and seem to be in hurry like they're running away from something else. The first type of wolf in this group is Amarok, a species of

werewolf from Creepland and unlike the other species of wolves, Amarok always goes out alone. But lately, some of them, mostly the young ones, begin to adapt the way

of the other cousin species of them as a way to rebel against their strict parents, which leads to another alliance with the nearest cousin species of them in Scarenada,

the Waheela, the gigantic wolf-like creatures that mainly inhabited the place called Headless Valley and similar to the Amarok, Waheela usually goes out a alone or sometimes,

go out as a duo or trio. And this group consists with three of Waheelas and five of teenage Amaroks and despite being related, they're also difference at the same time, while the

Amaroks are fully sentient beings and wearing clothes, the Waheelas are non-sentient and act like animals. But that didn't stop them to work together and now they are

running away from a big figure that armed with tribal hunting weapons. The young wolves are running as fast as they can to getaway from their hunter. The hunter is similar

to them but yet, not part of the canine order. The hunter is none other than a Skin-walker and despite wearing what that made of furs of wolves, he is not a wolf but a

supernatural being that can transform into any humanoid animals that have no known face. And the Skin-walker himself is hunting the young lost wolves for their furs

and meats. Unknowingly, the Skin-walker himself is also being hunted as well by the legendary great Bigfoot named Tsul 'Kalu, the ally and friend of the Secret Scientists.

"Come out! Come out! Wherever you are!"Said Skin-walker as he's walking around with a club in his hands, ready to hit his preys to dead. As he's keep searching,

Tsul 'Kalu then jumps down from the nearby building and landed before him and pull out axe, ready to fight against the cannibalistic shapeshifter.

"Not you again!"Said Skin-walker and he's rush to fight against Tsul 'Kalu in the weapons combat. Quickly being overpowered by Tsul 'Kalu, the Skin-walker then changes

his coat from wolf to bear and transform himself into a powerful humanoid bear and jumps on Tsul 'Kalu and begin to wrestling with him. The Skin-walker roars out ferociously

to Tsul 'Kalu but that doesn't frighten him one bit. Instead, he kicks his opponent in the ribs and toss the Skin-walker away like trash. Not yet giving up, the Skin-walker then

takes off his bear coat and wear the eagle mask, turned himself into a huge eagle and fly toward to Tsul 'Kalu and with his speed, he grabs axe of Tsul 'Kalu up into the air and

then swing it back to him. Distracted, the Skin-walker then transforms back to wolf form by wear the wolf coat and then pull out one of the sacks of powders of him. This sack

contains the green powder called corpse powder, the powder that can poison the victims to their demise, and he sprays some of them on Tsul 'Kalu. Knowing that this is a poison,

he quickly covered his mouth and nose. Now, he is an easy target to be take down because has only one arm left to fight.

"One last chance. Surrender and get out of here peacefully!"Said Skin-walker in his eagle form but Tsul 'Kalu responds by throw his axe to him but the Skin-walker jumps into

the air and fly toward to him and kick him down with his claws, sending him down to the ground and knocked him out cold. The Skin-walker then changes back to his wolf form

and begin to sniff around, only to found that his preys have been long gone now.

"*Sigh!* Another lucky for little dogs!"Said Skin-walker and he's take off his wolf coat and wear the crow mask, transform himself into a humanoid crow and fly away into

the darkness of the night. Unknown to any of them, on the building afar, they were being watched by an insane Italian chef in red suit with altered mechanical jaws named

Pietro Maltese or known as a criminal named Piecemeal, who has a habit of eating exotic beings, which mostly are the cryptids. And his current target is also the same as

the Skin-walker, the wolf.

"Hehehehe..."Laughed Piecemeal after he watched the fight through his binoculars.

Later in the morning, at the Cemetery...

"Those... those... white Chinese breads of Jinafire last night with roasted ducks are awesome! I wish I could have more!"Said Howleen

"They're called mantou, Howleen. But if you prefer English, steamed buns is the correct word."Said Clawdeen

"Sorry, for has no friend as a foreigner like you!"Said Howleen

"Whatever."Said Clawdeen but then the unfamiliar scents hit her nose. Howleen also senses them as well.

"Some people are here."Said Howleen

"Yeah... and they're not from around here."Said Clawdeen and she's heading toward to where the scents coming from. From behind the nearby wall of big bushes.

When she opens the bushes and see who they are, she is very shock to see that they're her own kind! The wolves like her! She quickly calls Howleen to come and

take a look, which also surprise her as well. But what got their interest are that the furs of them are that these wolves have some of white, or for somebodies,

purely white on their furs, despite seeign that the ones with two legs are in clothes, they can still notice such things. Clawdeen slowly approaches by put her right hand

on the nose of one of the purely white Amaroks and when she touched the nose, the hand of the white wolf quickly grabs her and open his eyes.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"Screamed Clawdeen and Howleen quickly pulls her big sis away and take her out from the place

and heading toward to Monster High, leaving the strange wolves from the unknown in the middle of confusion.

Later, at the Creepetaria in Monster High...

"ZAK! ZAK! ZAK!"Shouted Clawdeen and Howleen

"Cryptid problem?"Asked Zak

"Sort of."Said Howleen

"State the situation."Said Zak

"Well... we found the unrecognized type of wolves."Said Howleen

"Ah-huh."Said Zak

"Some of them are white."Said Clawdeen

"Ah-huh."Said Zak

"And three of them are on four legs while other five are on two legs like us."Said Howleen

"Ah-huh."Said Zak

"And... some of them are incredibly handsome!"Said Clawdeen and Howleen, remembering that the two with white furs are cute and handsome.

"I think this is more like love problem, ladies."Said Zak

"Wait! No! It's not like that!"Said Clawdeen and Howleen

"Then what it is?"Asked Clawdeen and Howleen

"It's really a monster pro-"Said Howleen

"Cryptid problem. I will prefer and will still call you all cryptids."Said Zak

"Cryptid problem whatever. The point is we don't know what species they are!"Said Clawdeen

"Hmm... let me..."Said Zak and he's pull out the cryptidpedia, the device that contains all knowledge of every species of cryptids in the entire world.

"Behold! The cryptidpedia!"Said Zak and he's begin to access in and type in the information he got from the werewolf sisters.

When he finished, he's press in and found out about two species of cryptid wolves.

"Are these two look like them?"Asked Zak as hes showing the holographic picture of a white Amarok, brown Amarok and a Waheela to them.

"That's them!"Said Howleen

"The ones on two legs are Amaroks, the species of cryptid wolves from Creepland while another one on four legs is a Waheela, a species of gigantic wolf from Alaska."Said Zak

"Hi ghouls! Wat'cha doin'?"Asked Draculaura as she's approaching them with Cleo, Lagoona, Gil,

Clawd, Deuce, Romulus and Romulus' girlfriend, Stacy aka the dark pink-haired werewolf girl.

"Investigating and researching about the new cryptids that Clawdeen and Howleen had encountered earlier."Said Zak

"New guys in town?! Cool!"Said Deuce

"And they're wolves like us but yet, totally different from the same time."Said Howleen

"And so dreamy!"Said Clawdeen

"What?!"Asked Clawd

"You don't like newcomer?"Asked Zak

"Nope. I just don't like that my sister is having a crush on someone that I don't even know."Said Clawd

"Actually, two!"Said Howleen

"WHAT?!"Asked Clawd

"Ooooh! That is SO clawsome! Since when did you two know them?"Asked Draculaura

"Earlier this morning."Said Clawdeen

Meanwhile, at nighttime in Nineveh, Iraq...

"Another recruitment for the separatist movement, sir?"Asked Ygor as he's walking alongside with his master and the Indian Nagas.

"Indeed. You didn't expect that the Vetalas are enough for my Vampire Isolation League, right?"Asked Stoker

"I... didn't even think, sir."Said Ygor

"The Rabisu, the most ancient and the highly possible ancestors of all vampires in the world. And just like the Vetala, their kind is too forgotten.

But not... anymore!"Said Stoker as he's walking through the Halzi Gate and walk into the ancient abandoned city that was once the capital of the

Neo-Assyrian Empire. The four monsters are looking around for any sign of life, movement or danger. Unknowingly, they're being watched by the people

they came to look for, the Rabisu. They're hiding in the darkness of the destroyed houses and the ruins and keep looking at the intruders. Suddenly,

a figure sweeps down from the darkness of the night and landed before them. Then, the figure reveals to be a young darkish white-skinned vampire in Arab cloth,

who is a little bit few years older than Elissabat and Draculaura, and his name is Sargon Sin, the young leader of the remnants of the Rabisu.

"State your business, newcomers."Said Sargon

"My name is Stoker, the former Vampire Lord and the head of the newly-formed Vampire Isolation League,

one of the organizations that co-operate with the separatist movement."Said Stoker

"Want the survivors of our kind to join, I presume?"Asked Sargon

"Correct."Said Stoker

"Not interested."Said Sargon

"Knew you were going to say that. So here is the offer."Said Stoker

"Go on."Said Sargon

"The vampires of India, the Vetala, has already joined to help me in the quest to dethrone

my niece from the throne. If your kind help me, there will be reward for all of you."Said Stoker

"Which is?"Asked Sargon

"The justice."Said Stoker

"Justice?"Asked Sargon

"If I became the Vampire King, you all will no longer suffer the mistreatment that caused by her

cowardice and her irresponsible actions. So... anymore you wanted? You can name it."Said Stoker

"All I wanted, is just a justice and the right to return for my kind in the society of the vampires."Said Sargon

"So... in then?"Asked Stoker

"Absolutely."Said Sargon and he's grab and shaking hand with Lord Stoker, the other Rabisus then walk out from the darkness,

revealing their appearance as darkish white-skinned in Arab clothes to them. They look almost like their European cousins, except the skin tone,

clothes and and their form of bat. When they transform, they turn into 10 ft. tall black bats instead.

"But first, I need help in something."Said Stoker

"What is it?"Asked Sargon

"One of the Covert Ops Teams of my comrade is now in Boonighted States of Scarerica,

infiltrating a school called Monster High to find the supreme ruler of all of us, Kur."Said Stoker

"And you wanted us to help them?"Asked Stoker

"Not quite. My comrade had found another hope of the resurrection. To ensure the great health when Kur himself after the resurrection, an object is required.

Sargon, I need you and your men to go to China, enter the Dragon Pavillion in Kaifang to find and take a magical object known as the Dragon Pearl. The legend

stated that if boiled it in the water for two hours to make tea, it can cure every diseases."Said Stoker

"But how do we get to China?"Asked Sargon

"My comrade lend me a hand and gave a lot of useful tools for my missions. One of them are a private jet

and a map of the entire network of tunnels below the surface. But I prefer the map and the walk."Said Stoker

"Then we take the job, right?"Asked Sargon as he's turn to look at his own kind. They all nodded in agreement

because they had heard the entire conversation and because none of them interrupted, it means this term is passed.

"Welcome to the separatist movement."Said Stoker before takes out a list to see what he is need in his Vampire Isolation League.

"Two down. Only the few more left."Said Stoker with an evil smirk.

Later at Noon, in Boonighted States of Scarerica in New Salem, at the Cemetery near Monster High...

"So this is the place?"Asked Zak as he's following Clawdeen and Howleen with Fiskerton, Draculaura, Clawd, Cleo, Deuce, Gil,

Lagoona, Romulus and Stacy. All werewolves are sniffing around and they can confirmed that the newcomers are still here.

"In there!"Said Clawdeen and she's point to the same place that she and Howleen got an encounter in the morning.

"And they're still here! I can smell it!"Said Howleen

"Me, Romulus and Clawdeen can too, you know."Said Stacy

"Know that."Said Howleen

"Wait! I got something!"Said Clawdeen as she's begin to sniff around again. The other werewolves quickly do the same and then sense the unfamiliar smell

came from the same direction. Suddenly, the sounds of fighting then break out and get everyone's attention and fear. Draculaura and Stacy quickly hug Clawd

and Romulus in fear of what just happened.

"Let's just get over the business, everyone."Said Zak and when he's approach the bushes, a brown Amarok then floats out and hit the ground hard.

"ROAR!"

"What was that?!"Asked Draculaura, still hugging Clawd.

"Fisk, if you wanna go back and get that huge boomerang thing-"Said Zak

"It's Hiraikotsu!"Said Draculaura, had read the Quests of Jewel of Four Souls before.

"Whatever! If you wanna wield it, you can do it now!"Said Zak but Fiskerton then shook his head as no.

"Oh yeah. It takes a lot of time from here to Uncle Doyle's place."Said Zak

"ROAR!"

"Then... we go rough!"Said Zak and he's quickly jump into the bushes with Fiskerton. And what are they seeing

before them is that a pack of Amaroks and Waheelas are being overpowered by a Skin-walker in a humanoid bear form.

"ROAR!"

The Skin-walker are fighting against the Amaroks with his own paws by slap and hit them with those. When the two white Amaroks decided to jump up to attack him,

he managed to grab one of them and give them a bear hug while another one managed to slash him at face but that can't even bother the bloodthirsty shapeshifter.

He's still giving the other white Amarok the bear hug, which is crushing his bones right now. Unable to watch anymore, Clawdeen and Howleen rush in and bite the heels

of the Skin-walker, making him roar our in pain and make him drop the white Amarok down.

"ROAR!"

The huge humanoid bear turns to look at Clawdeen and Howleen with the very furious eyes and attempt to smash them with his own paws. Clawdeen and Howleen are

shock at the size and the power of the creature and are also too afraid to runaway. Zak then quickly snaps out of the astound of the fight and quickly use his power on

the Skin-walker and to his and the others shock, it didn't work! But instead, it's just annoy him very much and make him angrier.

"ROAR!"

"What the heck?!"Asked Zak

"ROAR!"

The Skin-walker then turns his attention to Zak and Fiskerton and run toward to them. Fiskerton then steps up and ready to fight to protect his adopted big brother but

before he could get a chance to do it. An axe floats down from the sky and landed before them, shocking the Skin-walker and makes him turn to look who dare stopped him.

Then, Tsul 'Kalu jumps out from nowhere and landed before him.

"Tsul 'Kalu?!"Asked Zak

"Tsul 'Kalu?!"Asked Everyone, except Fiskerton. Tsul 'Kalu then gives them all a smile but immediately give the attention to the fight.

He then pulls out his flute and blow it, sending a blue sonic wave to hit him, sending him to fly away in pain. Not yet ready to give up,

the cannibalistic Native Scarerican monster then changes his coat from bear to wolf, making himself has the similar appearance to wolf instead.

"He can turn himself from a bear to wolf?! COOL!"Said Romulus

"Seriously?! Romulus! You know that thing is a guy, right?"Asked Stacy

"First, I didn't meant it like that. Second, yes, yes I know that he is a guy."Said Romulus

"ROAR!"

The Skin-walker runs and roar ferociously to Tsul 'Kalu and attempt to slash him with his claws but Tsul 'Kalu jumps into the air and give another sonic wave from his flute to

his opponent. The angry Skin-walker then jumps to grab Tsul 'Kalu as he's landing from the jump a minute ago and both sides begin to wrestling against one another.

Found an opportunity, Fiskerton quickly rushes in and grab the Skin-walker and throws him to the ground very hard. Defeated, the Skin-walker quickly takes off the

bear coat and wear the crow mask and depart in shame, leaving everyone in shock, fear and confusion of what just happened.

"So what just happened?"Asked Clawd

"And who is this cool guy?"Asked Romulus

"This is Tsul 'Kalu, the legendary hunter who is a real living Bigfoot."Said Zak and Tsul 'Kalu then bows to them in respect and as a greet to them.

"So... what about these wolves from Arctic?"Asked Lagoona as she's pointing to the white and brown cryptid wolves that are unconscious nearby.

"Let's take them back to Monster High and see what we can do about them."Said Zak

Later, in Ghoulia's lab in Monster High, the Amaroks and the Waheelas are slowly regain their consciousness and the first thing they see are a bunch of ghouls

and guys and Tsul 'Kalu are standing before them. At first, they're shock about the whole thing and the place. But the ghouls then encourage and ensure them

that none of them will be harm and calm all of them down.

"So... who are you?"Asked Zak as he's staring at the older white Amarok.

"The name Lukas. Lukas Cools. And this is my younger brother, Henk."Said Lukas as his younger brother named Henk, who is also a white Amarok, waves to them.

"I'm Isabella Albers and this is my older sister, Cynthia."Said Isabella and her big sis waves to the saviors as a greet. Unlike Lukas and Henk, they're brown Amaroks.

"Johan De Winter, nice to meet all of you."Said Johan and he's salute before them. He is also a brown Amarok.

"Why are the names sound so Dutch and Spanish?"Asked Cleo

"Culture adaptation, Cleo. It's culture adaptation."Said Deuce

"And you all really Amaroks?!"Asked Stacy

"The monster wolves from Arctic, at your service."Said Lukas as he's grab Clawdeen's hand and kiss it, making her blush furiously.

"Since when Creepland was part of Arctic?"Asked Clawd, feelign so uneasy about what just happened at Clawdeen's hand.

"Sicne when you wanted it, duh."Said Henk

"What about these guys?"Asked Draculaura as she's pointing to the Waheelas that are slowly getting up.

"The Waheelas, they came from Alaska but there are some live in Scarnada as well."Said Cynthia

"And what are you doing far down south, mate?"Asked Lagoona

"We're being hunted by that thing."Said Lukas

"You mean the thing in coat and mask that can magically transform himself into a humanoid animal?"Asked Gil

"Indeed. THAT... is a Skin-walker. The cursed person who has the ability to transform him or herself into any animal he or she desired."Said Henk

"And he's wanting our coats."Said Lukas

"He wants to use them on himself. So he can transform into an Amarok and a Waheela."Said Isabella

"*GASP!*"Gasped Everyone

In the meantime, in an abandoned warehouse in the city...

"Grrr! That idiotic Tsul 'Kalu! Why does he has to get into my way?! And now, those kids have

more allies to protect them!"Said Skin-walker as he's transforming into a humanoid grey wolf.

"Then perhaps... you should ask for some."Said Piecemeal as he's walking out from the darkness of the shadow.

"Who are you?!"Asked Skin-walker, ready to slash the newcomer with his claws.

"No harm. Can promise that to you."Said Piecemeal as he's approaching Skin-walker.

"Just call me Skin-walker."Said Skin-walker, lowering his claws down.

"The name is Pietro Maltese, or known as Piecemeal! And I love eat exotic foods!"Said Piecemeal

"If you're here to eat me, I will give an only one chance to reconsider that idea."Said Skin-walker, opening his claws again.

"Not you. But the wolf. And not that coat either."Said Piecemeal

"The one in flesh?"Asked Skin-walker

"We both are having the common purpose here. Would like to help me out to get me the new dishes?

If we both win, I will got the new exotic dishes while you got the coats from the prizes."Said Piecemeal

"Hmm..."Groaned Skin-walker as he is thinking about this deal.

"Well... win together, being rewarded together."Said Skin-walker and he offers Piecemeal a hand. The evil insane Italian chef then grabs and shake it.

 **Author's note: So? What do you guys think? What does this mean? It means Clawdeen and Howleen will soon have their love interests! Yep!**

 **I reconsider about doing more pairings but yet, I can't do on Zak.** **So I came up with an alternative solution by create some mansters or ghouls**

 **for the ones in the canon that are still single! Whoa! What took me so long from figured this out?! Oh wait! It's because I am** **too focus on the possible**

 **endings of the first and the second phases of this story! Well, the first phase's ending is sort of dramatic. Filling with a lot of emotional things, if things go**

 **as I originally** **planned, of course. For the phase two, I don't know it should ended yet but as long as I keep watching movies and series that I like to.**

 **More things will be upload, mix up and finally inspired me what to do!** **And if you guys are wondering what Rabisu is. Well... Rabisu is a species of vampire**

 **that originated in Persia aka Iraq and they love to hide in the darkness and shadows of many places to attack their victims and drain** **their blood. But for me,**

 **I personally described them as the ancestors of all vampire species. And they're still came from Iraq in the Middle East, of course. And just like the Vetala,**

 **they got abandoned and mistreated** **by their European cousins as well and there are few more around the world as well. And as you can all see, no Nagas**

 **in this chapter. Why? Because I think that they should take a break. I mean... we can't put intention on** **work all the time, right? So they need to relax and**

 **act like the normal students for sometime. And if you guys thinking that the first phase and the second phase will be divide, absolutely not! Both phases are**

 **together in** **this story! I hope you all like it!**

 **Questions, reviews, comments, suggests, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you guys next time!**


	15. Wolves from the Arctic Part 2

**The crossover of Secret Saturdays and Monster High 2010-2016 franchise.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High 2010-2016 franchise. I own only my OCs.**

 **Author's note: You guys may wondering the places like Creepland, Scarenada and Fangkok in the previous chapter, right? Well, here is the answer.**

 **Creepland plays on Greenland, Scarenada plays on Canada,** **Kaifang plays on Kaifeng, a city in China. Fangkok plays on Bangkok, the capital of Thailand.**

 **For Niveveh, it is still the ancient ruins of Nineveh in Iraq. 'Cause I can't find a way to monsterized it.** **And the same goes for Arctic. Because I think**

 **Scaretic doesn't sound good. But let's get back to the what of this story, at first I was expecting that the whole encounter between wolves of Scarerica**

 **and Arctic** **to be just a chapter for fun. But then the sky flipped again and revealing that is a story arc that consists with at least two chapters. I AM SO wanna**

 **write about the Freaky Fusion right now! Speaking of which,** **I had re-watched that movie a few days ago and I also thinking of Inuyasha in my head at the**

 **same time. So I got some ways to altering the event, which I was already tell one by put the characters of Inuyasha in** **but I have yet tell any of you about**

 **who they are, right? And have you figured out who the yare yet? And if you guys think that it's Inuyasha, you guys are SO wrong! He already married with**

 **Kagome, remember?** **And I believe he should be an adult now by the 21st century. But will let you all keep guessing, and the hint is still stay the same the**

 **word starting with 'h' but yet, not hybrids. Keep guessing, everyone!** **And while you guys are doing it, let's read this chapter out!**

Chapter 15 Wolves From The Arctic Part 2

After recruited the Rabisu in, the Vampire Isolation League now has only the Vetala and Rabisu in the league. But after the success in the second recruitment, Lord Stoker

and his comrades then depart back to Thailand to find the other cousin species of him, Phi Kong Koi, the species of the primitive one-legged vampires of Thailand.

Unlike the Vetala and the Rabisu, they didn't got mistreated or abandoned but got discriminated as the primitives and savages of all vampires. This discrimination is

a great chance for Stoker to recruit them in to stregthen organization. By using the network of tunnels and catacombs that are secretly connecting by the Nagas,

Stoker and his delegates can return to Thailand at the Naga City beneath the Choa Phraya River in Fangkok unnoticed but yet, it's still take time to return.

In the Catacombs beneath Iraq...

"Are you sure this is the same tunnel, sir?"Asked Ygor

"With these two are by our sides, nothing can go wrong in this travel."Said Stoker as he's walking after the two Indian Nagas with Ygor.

"Besides, we have the map."Said Stoker

"But didn't we just gave one to the Rabisu vampires for their venture to Kaifang?"Asked Ygor

"I have some more."Said Stoker, pull out another three roll of maps as he's walking follow the two Indian Nagas.

In the meantime, in Ghoulia's lab at Monster High...

"Let me gets this straigth! You guys ran from home, formed an alliance with a trio of Waheelas, and then got targeted by that Skin-walker thing

for coats and meats, all of this for such a way to tell your parents that you guys are now as strong and great as them?"Asked Howleen

"Indeed."Said Lukas

"Whoa!"Said Howleen

"I encountered many weird reasons in my life but this must be the weirdest of all!"Said Clawdeen

"Yep."Said Deuce, Clawd, Romulus and Gil

"And you ran all way from Creepland, through Alaska and Scarenada to Scarerica?!"Asked Stacy

"You guys can do the same if you're in our situation."Said Johan

"But with Tsul 'Kalu keeps helping them, they can always get out of troubles."Said Zak

"That is what we thought first but recently, the Skin-walker is now stronger and almost beat him down in many occasions."Said Henk

"He must have study the moves and the tactics from each fight between you and him."Said Zak

"So it is only a matter of time now before he will be able to defeat Tsul 'Kalu... permanently."Said Johan

"That doesn't sound good, mate."Said Lagoona, knowing the meaning of 'permanently' in this term.

"We got to do something!"Said Clawdeen and Howleen, wanting to protect their possible newly-found loves.

"What can we do?"Asked Draculaura

"We're just little defenseless meats compare to a ruthless magical cannibal!"Said Cleo

"Cleo, you also have the magic items in your possession. Can you use some to help out?"Asked Clawdeen

"My power is also useless on him. I don't know why either."Said Zak

"How about I stoned him? That should work."Said Deuce

"But your ability is not permanent."Said Cleo

"Then we drop at somewhere els where he an't bother anyone else ever again?"Asked Romulus

"Sounds good! Romulus, you're a genius!"Said Zak

"I know. Wait! What did I just do?"Asked Romulus

"Drop the stoned Skin-walker at somewhere else that he can't hurt anyone anymore."Said Stacy

"Oh..."Said Romulus

"But there is one little problem right now."Said Draculaura

"And it is?"Asked Cleo

"How do we find him?"Asked Draculaura

"Members of the canine order are still here!"Said Lukas

"Okay! Everyone, let's hunt a Skin-walker!"Said Zak but before anyone could do anything, a bell ring hits in.

"Right after we finished our next classes."Said Zak

"But where we should be now?"Asked Isabella

"We need a place to stay, you know."Said Cynthia

"Already got that. It's this place."Said Clawd

"Sorry but we can't think of what could happened to you guys while we're not around."Said Clawdeen

"Fair enough."Said Lukas

"Then stay put."Said Clawd before everyone's walk off and he's close the door, shutting them inside.

Meanwhile, in the Catacombs beneath somewhere else...

"Are we there yet?"Asked Ygor as he's walking with his master and the Indian Nagas.

"No."Said Stoker

"Are we there yet?"Asked Ygor

"No."Said Stoker

"Are we there yet?"Asked Ygor

"No."Said Stoker

"Are we there yet?"Asked Ygor

"No."Said Stoker

"Are we there yet?"Asked Ygor

"NO!"Shouted Stoker as he turns to look at his aide/servant angrily.

"WE'RE NOT EVEN CLOSE TO THAILAND! WE MIGHT PROBABLY GETTING IN THE WRONG WAY RIGHT NOW! IDIOT!"Shouted Stoker

"Actually, we're now under the mainland of India itself."Said Indian Naga #1

"But if you wanna get to the place faster, there is a way."Said Indian Naga #2

"But we highly doubt that it will help about the meeting with leaders of the Phi Kong Koi."Said Indian Naga #1

"I can fix that later. I just wanna way to get back to your city faster."Said Stoker

"Every tunnels in every catacombs are having the secret entrances everywhere, if you know where to look, of course."Said Indian Naga #2

"Then show me one."Said Stoker and both Indian Nagas nodded and slide to the wall on their right.

"Here."Said Indian Naga #1 and he's press a block on the wall, then press more at the other blocks three times. After that, a secret entrance opens for them.

"This way will lead us down directly to the Indian Ocean. Don't have to walk across Burma

to get to Thailand anymore. There is an old port of our kind there."Said Indian Naga #1

"Sounds pleasant to me."Said Stoker and he's follow them with Ygor.

Few hours later, at Ghoulia's lab in Monster High...

"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!"

"*YAWN!* Coming..."Said Johan and he's get up and open the door, revealing Zak and the others to him.

"Just get up?"Asked Zak

"In sleeping mode is the best way to preserve the energy, all living beings know that."Said Johan

"Let's just get on business, guys. Can you help Romulus, Stacy, Clawd, Clawdeen and Howleen track the Skin-walker?

You guys encountered him before. So you guys might be able to tell which forms he is currently being right now."Said Zak

"Hey, where is Tsul 'Kalu?"Asked Draculaura as she's looking around to find him.

"Right over there."Said Johan and he's point to the sleeping Bigfoot with tribal hunting weapons.

"Fisk, wake him up."Said Zak and Fiskerton walks up to the sleeping Tsul 'Kalu and then gently slap him on his right shoulder. The great cryptid-like hunter then slowly gets

up from the slumber and rubbing his head a little as his eyes are trying to shut off again. Then, he gives out a big yawn and then get up from the sleep completely. The other

Amaroks and Waheelas also soon get up from their afternoon nap and give everyone the big yawns.

"Does anyone has some water? I'm so thirsty!"Said Isabella

"I'll get one."Said Lagoona and she's walk out with Gil to find them some water.

"So... what's the plan?"Asked Lukas

"That is what are we going to discuss as well. We need your help in locating where that Skin-walker guy is and finish the job."Said Zak

"You mean like have him... UGH!"Said Cynthia and she's mimic a slash on her throat with her finger gently.

"Not like that. Just to lure him out for Deuce so he can turn him into a statue."Said Zak

"Then, we gonna throw him off somewhere else where he can't hurt anyone else anymore!"Said Clawdeen

"But there is still one problem remain, mate."Said Lagoona

"It is how do we find him. This town maybe small but it's not such a petty place."Said Gil

"No worry, with our great sense of smell. We will be able to find him in no time!"Said Howleen and then Tsul 'Kalu then gets up and then prepare his axe for a fight,

making everyone, except Zak and Fiskerton, change their faces from happy into worry. Tsul 'Kalu then kneels down and put his right ear on the ground, listening to

the footsteps. He found that there are three people are heading this way and they're not friendly. He then quickly gets up and rush to the door, open it and run to

confront whoever that are coming. But to his shock, they're just Gory Fangtell and other two vampire friends of her. They both stare in shock and fear of Tsul 'Kalu

before let out the loud screams.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Gory and her friends and they quickly runaway back int othe direction they just came from.

"False alarm."Said Clawdeen

"Why did you do that to them?"Asked Lagoona

"He is Tsul 'Kalu, the Great Hunter in the Native American folktales. So he-"Said Zak

"Scarerica. We're calling it Scarerica."Said Gil

"Whatever. It may be unclear but I think that he has the ability to tell who are good and evil."Said Zak

"Everyone has that ability, Zak. By just look into the eyes or smell his or her scent, we can know that."Said Clawdeen

"Would you guys stop changing subject?! We got a bigger thing to worry!"Said Lukas

"And that 'bigger thing' might-"Said Isabella and suddenly, Gory and her friends scream again and run back to where they are stadning and run passed them.

"ROAR!"

The Skin-walker in his humanoid wolf form is running through the hallway to get to his targets, the wolves. He then grabs a nearby trash can, pick it up and throw it to

Tsul 'Kalu but he slashes it in to two pieces. But that didn't stop the Skin-walker to comes for them. Tsul 'Kalu then jumps up and landed on him. Then once again,

the Great Hunter and the magical cannibal begin the fight between each other. The others then encourage Deuce to open his glasses and and turn the Skin-walker into

stone but Deuce didn't because he might hit Tsul 'Kalu too or worse, only hit him and the Skin-walker then comes for them again. Before anyone could protest,

the screams of Gory and her friends interrupted again and then they are running back for them and behidn them are none other than Piecemeal!

"Piecemeal?!"Asked Zak

"Piece who?!"Asked Clawd

"Pietro 'Piecemal' Maltese, an insane Italian chef with the hunger for exotic dishes that made from you guys!"Said Zak

"Never gald to know him."Said Cleo

"AAAAHHHH!"Screamed Gory and her friends and they run to to hid behind Deuce and Gil, making Cleo and Lagoona feel little bit jealous.

"Let me handle this!"Said Deuce and he's take off his glass and then turn Piecemeal into a rock statue.

"Works every times."Said Deuce and then they all turn their attention to the fight between Tsul 'Kalu and the Skin-walker. Skin-walker had saw that Piecemeal is now

a statue so he decided to stop the fight by push Tsul 'Kalu out of the way and then jump into the air and throw some of the cropse powder on the stoned Piecemeal,

cracking him and then have him released from the curse.

"Is there anything else that that guy can't do?!"Asked Romulus

"ROAR!"

"Probably not."Said Draculaura

"Does any of you has good idea?"Asked Gory

"Well... I got one..."Said Gil

"What is it, Gil?"Asked Lagoona, even knowing that what it might be.

"How about... RUN?!"Asked Gil and he's quickly runaway to the other way. The others soon follow him

and they then got followed by Piecemeal and Skin-walker, who is also being chase by Tsul 'Kalu as well.

Meanwhile, at nighttime in the Port beneath Doombai in India...

"So... where is the vessel that will take us to Thailand?"Asked Stoker

"The vessel might come any-"Said Indian Naga #1 and suddenly, a huge mosasaur-like creature called Taniwha

bursts out from the water and splash everyone nearby, including Lord Stoker, Yoger and their Naga comrades.

"... time."Said Indian Naga #1

"Is that the-"Asked Stoker

"Yep. THAT... is the vessel."Said Indian Naga #2

"And if you need to breath, the advice is to sit in their mouth."Said Indian Naga #1

"Hope that this will worth about my league."Said Stoker and he's walk after them with Ygor to the newly-arrived Taniwha. They all then get into its mouth and tell that

the location they want to go is Thailand, at the Naga City under the Choa Phraya River. After received the command, the Taniwha then gets back into the water and swim

toward to the far away cave that is an exit to the Indian Ocean.

Later, inside the Mouth of Taniwha...

"So... how long thsi will take?"Asked Ygor

"Won't be much long."Said Indian Naga #1

"But still long enough for some sleeps."Said Indian Naga #2 before lie down on the ground and

begin the sleep. The another one also does the same, regardless of the wet of the saliva.

"I'm going to wash my shoes after this travel by this huge beast ended."Said Stoker

"Me either, sir."Said Ygor

In the meantime, in the Evening of Monster High...

"We can't just run forever, you all know that!"Said Stacy as she's running alongside with the others.

"But with Tsul 'Kalu is coming from behind them, we have to consider about the possibility of a tricky part!"Said Zak

"Tricky part?"Asked Lagoona and Cleo

"They might jump off and let Deuce accidentally turn Tsul 'Kalu into statue instead!"Said Zak

"What about let Fiskerton and we wolves deal with them?"Asked Lukas

"And then let Deuce might turn you guys too? Not a fat chance!"Said Zak

"I can't believe it! We can actually have them outnumbered but instead, we chose to run!"Said Romulus

"Well, that Skin-walker guy is really pack quite the punches, remember?"Asked Deuce

"Nothing can beat this guy down. And even there is a solution, we might be too far from that!"Said Draculaura

"ROAR!"

Piecemeal and Skin-walker in humanoid wolf form are still running after them relentlessly and so does Tsul 'Kalu, the teens still keep running and running.

All they can do are just run for their lives. They run through everywhere in the school, through the hallway, the creepeteria, the restrooms, the gym, the hallway

again, the indoor pool, then the hallway again and then the science lab and then hallway and hallway and hallway and hallway again. All what three sides can do are just

run and chase around the school like running in the circle. The whole chase and the run is also troubling some parts of the catacombs as well. With the sounds of running

and chasing, they create a lot of disturbances for the Nagas that are living below there in their lair.

In the Nagas' lair...

"Grrr! Who could have running around in school at this time of day?"Asked Kazi after he has had enough with the sounds of chase and run up there.

"Wanna go check it out, sir?"Asked Navin

"We can accompany with you, if you wanted."Said Vinay

"Thanks."Said Kazi and he's slide off with his Indian Naga and the Cambodian Naga friends to check out the whole commotion up there. They later reach the door and open it,

only to heard the sounds of bang and ouch instead when they reached the grond floor. All three male Nagas then look around and see nothing but the teenage monsters and

their target, Zak Saturdays and his adopted brother, Fiskerton, are running around like being scared by something or someone else.

"Would you gusy stop?!"Asked Kazi and they immediately stop both, running and panicking around.

"Where did they went?"Asked Draculaura

"Who went where?"Asked Navin

"There!"Said Deuce and he's point to the unconscious Skin-walker and Piecemeal at the door and the Nagas are standing nearby.

"Your openness saved our lives, mate!"Said Lagoona

"We did?"Asked Vinay

"Yes, you guys did."Said Clawd

"Well done, man!"Said Deuce

"Um... yeah... we think so?"Asked Navin, confusing as much as Kazi and Vinay are. Without care, they quickly return to their lair in the catacombs.

"So... what shoudl we do with them now?"Asked Gil

"I'll let Tsul 'Kalu handle them."Said Zak as Tsul 'Kalu is approaching them. Before take both villains into his custody, the Great Hunter eyed the Nagas briefly, didn't truly

and fully trust them. Then, Tsul 'Kalu gives the full attention to Piecemeal and the Skin-walker, tied them up together and take them into his custody. Then, the cryptid wolves

of Arctic then request for the help from him to return them homes, which he gladly accepts. But before they leave, Lukas and Henk then give Clawdeen and Howleen their

numbers and their names on Fearbooks. Both ghouls have their eyes shaped into hearts and let out the scream because they just got numbers and Fearbooks of their crushes.

"How did they do that?!"Asked Stacy

"Do what?"Asked Romulus

"Shaped their eyes into hearts! That is very impossible to happen!"Said Stacy

"Nature holds many secrets and wonders, dear."Said Romulus

"How about we all let's just go homes and continue our venture here tomorrow in the morning?"Asked Cleo

"Best idea ever, Cleo."Said Clawdeen

"But there is one thing I am still don't understand!"Said Gory

"What now, Gory?"Asked Draculaura

"What is the whole mess of this even mean?!"Asked Gory

"UGH!"Said Everyone

"What? What did I say?"Asked Gory but no ones listen to her this time and they leave. Leaving her and her two friends alone and that

is when they're realizing that they're now being left alone. They quickly rush off from the exit and split out to get to their homes.

In the meantime, in the Naga City under Choa Phraya River, Thailand...

"They should be here in any minutes now. So please, be patience."Said Rani Nagi as the new leader of unified Phi Kong Koi tribes from all five regions in Thailand

are waiting for the arrival of the former Vampire Lord and the self-proclaimed leader of the Vampire Isolation League, Stoker and his aide/servant, Ygor.

Suddenly, a Taniwha bursts out from the water and open its mouth, letting Lord Stoker, Ygor and the other two Indian Nagas to come out from there. When the

passengers left, the mosasaur-like creature then dives down into the deep water and swim back to the open sea.

"Am I late?"Asked Stoker

"Almost, old friend."Said Rani Nagi, and then the leader of all Phi Kong Kois, Wongsa Changprasert, hops out reveal himself to him. The appearance as a 5 ft. tall being with

one leg and little bit too skinny body with pale-skinned and long black hair like tail of horse. He then gives a hand out and open the way for him as a sign of 'let you go first' to

him. The former Vampire Lord kindly accepts and walk toward to the palace with him, his aide/servant the Nagas near him to discuss about the join of the separatist movement

of Phi Kong Koi's kind.

 **Author's note: And finally! It IS done! Phew! Took me longer than I expected a little. However, it is coming now! My chance to write what I've been waiting**

 **for! The next one will be about the Freaky Fusion arc!** **YEAH! I finally be able to do it! And I also wanna ask this, should Stoker really be a man of his word**

 **or just merely use the "outcast vampires" for his own purpose only? His goal was originally just the throne** **of his niece after all while those cousin species**

 **of the European ones just got mistreated, abandoned, insulted and disrespected by them and demanding justice, which is revenge for them. So should he**

 **disbanded the** **league after he became the ruler of Transylvania or just give Elissabat for them to satisfy their justice on their own. I need help with this.**

 **'Cause both ideas are really good and I really can't decide which one** **is better. SO help me out by tell me about this. And have any of you figured about the**

 **characters from Inuyasha that will come alongside with the hybrids yet? I know. I know. I know. I've been asking this two times already,** **and three,**

 **if you guys count this one as well. But I'm really like the game of ask and answer! As long as that there is no humiliation things involve, of course.**

 **Questions, reviews, comments, suggests, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you guys next time!**


	16. Hybrids and Hanyous

**The crossover of Secret Saturdays and Monster High 2010-2016 franchise.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High 2010-2016 franchise. I own only my OCs.**

 **Author's note: Hey, everyone! I'm back! And don't feel much good, partly because the university is about to start soon and the another one is that**

 **the whole incoming nasty welcome for the freshmen. ugh! I hate that kind of welcome!** **I mean, seriously! Why can't just set up normal party instead**

 **of painted the faces or temporarily blinded them and order them to crawl through the make up small swampland! What's up wit that! I don't know what**

 **you guys think but to me,** **THESE ARE THE TORTURES! Ugh! I hope that there will be the other person out there in my country who has the negative watch**

 **on this kind of welcome. In simple way, pranks CANNOT be the welcome! At least, in my point of view. But one voice** **always lost to voices of hundreds**

 **or more. So I have no choice but to unwillingly co-operate and help my classmates help on the welcome for the freshmen. But let's get back to this story,**

 **I finally be able to get to the Freaky Fusion arc** **and recreate this event in the new way! My story's way! And if you all have yet figured out about the word**

 **that similar to hybrids, it's hanyous! It's mean half-breed for demons/monsters in Japanese language. And of course, the characters from** **Inuyasha that**

 **are hanyous are going to appear into this story as well. And there maybe even the mentions of someone else, who, I persoanlly think can be the great**

 **inspiration for how Frankie's grandpa got the idea of take parts of this and that** **to create life. Is the 'take parts of this and that' remind any of you to an**

 **antagonistic character in Inuyasha? Well, to find that out. Sit tight, ladies and gentlemen, this bumpy ride will take you to that answer!**

Chapter 16 Hybrids And Hanyous

Few days later, only the two days before another weekend will arrive. The Bite-Centennial's celebration for the 200 years old the foundation of Monster High ever since

the 1814 to 2014 then hit in and give everyone in the school a big happy. And more than that, the school also got new unusual students from the other places as well.

And their terms of unusual are more than just their freaky flaws but also their supremely weird appearances, scents and demonic auras. But the most of everyone's focus

are the performance about the foundation of Monster High by Mr. Where, the teacher of Dramarama of Monster High. For Lord Stoker, he is now having the Vetala, Rabisu

and Phi Kong Koi as part of his Vampire Isolation League but he is still feeling that there is one thing missing. He believes that he may need more help to overthrow his niece,

Elissabat, from the throne. So he sets on another journey to Europe, Albania to be exact, to find about the myserious group of the half-breed vampires aka Dhampirs called

The Outcasts to be added into his separatist organization.

In the Boys' restroom at Monster High...

"Are you exciting, Fisk? I mean... Mr. Where's performance by our own new best friends in Monster High!"Said Zak and the Lemurian nodded as yes.

"Totally, dude!"Said Heath, who then randomly appears out of nowhere.

"I was talking with my adopted little brother, Heath."Said Zak

"Oops. Sorry!"Said Heath before disappears like how he came.

"So... I heard that there will be a rehearsal at this evening. Should we go to talk with the ghouls before they will begin?"Asked Zak and Fiskerton nodded as yes.

Then, they both walk out from the restroom of boys and heading toward to meet Frankie and her friends. Not for long, that they just finished their conversation

with Mr. Where and headed off to their lockers.

"Hey, ladies!"Said Zak

"Oh hey, Zak!"Said Lagoona

"How are you ghouls?"Asked Zak

"Oh, we're good. Just so exciting about this evening!"Said Draculaura

"Yeah.. but that cologne of Mr. Where is so unbearable!"Said Clawdeen

"Can't blame him for that, Clawdeen. You got so sensitive sense of smell."Said Zak

"I know that."Said Clawdeen

"AAAAHHHH?"Asked Ghoulia

"Fine. Let's change the subject."Said Clawdeen

"How about the new students? Have you heard o them yet?"Asked Lagoona

"Heard that too but me and Fisk have yet seen any of them."Said Zak

"I think that must be them."Said Clawdeen and she's point to the group of the new students that have the very unusual appearances. The first is a male zombie with horn

of unicorn named Neighthan Rot, the second one is a female half-breed between centaur and harpy named Avea Trotter, the third one is a ghoul that is a cross between a

skeleton and moth man with pink skin named Bonita Femur, the fourth one is a glowing blue ghoul who is a half-breed between mermaid and ghost named Sirena Von Boo.

They're none other than hybrids but those teens behind them are not, but instead, they are the half-breed between humans and monsters or simply known as half-breeds

or in the more catchy word from Japanese language, hanyous. The first one is Shiori, she is the dark-skinned half-breed of Bat yokai and human, the second one is Asagi,

the eldest hanyou from the island called Horaijima, the third one is Shion, the dark-skinned male hanyou with purple hair from Horaijima as well. The third one is Moegi,

the female hanyou from Horaijima as well. Behind her are the hanyou twins from the same place, Dai and Roku, Dai has orange hair while Roku has green. And the last one

at the end of the line is the female hanyou with blue finned-ears named Ai. Except for Shiori, Asagi, Shion, Moegi, Dai, Roku and Ai, all came from the island of Horaijima

or simply known as Horai Island, the place that was once like Monster High, the place where everyone that are both, humans and every kinds of monsters, can live together

in peace until the tragedy of its latest yokais' invasion back in the time of Sengoku jidai aka the Warring States period of Japan. And through many hundreds of years,

they have grown up from little kids into teenagers that little bit similar to their idol and hero, Inuyasha. And despite they're not in Japan anymore, the hanyous are still

wearing the gakuran aka male Japanese school uniforms and sailor fuku aka female Japanese school uniforms anyway.

"What's up with them?"Asked Clawdeen after saw Neighthan accidentally kicks the sign down.

"For the first four, they're hybrids but the others behind them are totally another story."Said Lagoona

"Why's that?"Asked Frankie

"Because they're not normal hybrids, they're hanyous or known in English as half-breeds. The beings between humans and monsters."Said Lagoona

"Why are they being called half-breeds?"Asked Zak

"Probably just to separate the mixed together monsters that already called hybrids?"Asked Cleo, which Ghoulia nodded in agreement.

"Good theory."Said Zak and Fiskerton gives her a thump up.

"I would stick with the hanyous one because it is the more catchy and the usually using word for them."Said Lagoona

"Two monsters in one are enough but the ones that got mixed up with humans? Can they made

up their minds for which ones they should be between humans and monsters?"Asked Cleo

"I heard that this is not the first time they have to changed school. Especially, the hanyous. Being half-breeds must be very hard to fit in."Said Lagoona and then both

groups eventually come across with one another when they walk pass in the hallway. Both sides glare at each other carefully with little bit of harsh and bitterness,

which mostly came from Cleo and Avea.

"They don't look so friendly."Said Cleo

"Cleo, you don't look friendly either."Said Clawdeen and then Frankie accidentally walks into the sign and fell just like Neighthan.

Neighthan heard this and quickly turn to look at. After witness that, he quickly rushes in to help and get her up on her feet.

"Thanks... uhh..."Said Frankie, astounding with the handsome look of the male hybrid between zombie and unicorn.

"I'm... Frankie..."Said Frankie but Neighthan is still locking his eyes on her face, he likes her beauty as much as she likes his handsome look.

"Um... this... is the part you tell me your name."Said Frankie

"I... uhh..."Said Neighthan

"Neighthan! His name is Neighthan."Said Avea as she's stepping in while Bonita is getting the sign back on its original position.

"Well... welcome to Monster High, Neighthan. I hope that you and your hybrid and hanyou friends will like it here."Said Frankie

"C'mon, Neighthan! Let's go!"Said Avea

"Did I tell you they're not friendly?"Asked Cleo

"Ugh!"Said Clawdeen, Zak and Fiskerton

"Well... bye."Said Neighthan and he then walks into the sign once again but then quickly

gets up and put it back and then Avea and Bonita then come in and take him with them.

"Come on, Frankie."Said Draculaura but Frankie is still looking at Neighthan with dreamy eyes.

"Somebody's love struck, little bro!"Whispered Zak and Fisk gives a little laugh for it. later, they ghouls, Zak and Fiskerton then go to the class of Mr. Rotter

about the scareitage project of him. Later, in the Study Howl, everyone puts on the final prepare on their scareitages before the presentation to Mr. Rotter.

When the time comes, the teacher asks the first one from Zak and Fiskerton Saturdays. They both then show everyone about the missions that they and

their family had been through together or even how they meet like the mission to rescue Fiskerton from Fangland, the official meet of Uncle Doyle and

the family and many more, except for the parts that have anything to do with Weird World of V. V. Argost because they don't want everyone to be angry

that the secrets, weaknesses and natural habitats of them had been exposed to humans through a TV show. And without it, they received the cheers and

claps from everyone, even Mr. Rotter himself. Next, the Nagas then take the place after them and they show everyone of the greatness of their families with

the history about the Nagas and their pride for being among the group of the first sentient beings before the humans, much to everyone's dismay because

the Nagas said like they're greater than everyone in the room. But despite the commotion, Mr. Rotter takes that they did their assignments well and let them passed on.

Then, Cleo takes the place after the Nagas left and show about her family or to be exact, dyansty, to everyone, which is once again, much to everyone's dismay

and after she is done, Robecca then takes her place after she left.

"This is my father, Hexiciah Steam. He was a mechanic and a revolutionary inventor and a teacher

here at Monster High."Said Robecca as she's showing the picture of her to everyone.

"Uh yes! I remembered those days when I was like all of you here."Said Mr. Rotter

"Ugh!"Groaned Clawd, Venus and Skelita

"Here we go again..."Whispered Gil

"I was his favorite student when I was like all of you here. Hehehe... who could blame him,

huh?"Asked Mr. Rotter while thinking back the time he was a student here at Monster High 200 years ago.

"My father had a workshop down in the catacombs where people said he invented something new every single day. And then one day, he invented me."Said Robecca

"Favorite student! Right here!"Said Mr. Rotter as he's swinging his pen like toy but accidentally drop it in the end.

"And this."Said Robecca and she's fly to an object near the table that she put on earlier.

"This belongs to my father before he disappered a hundred years ago. I'm not sure what it is but I kept to remember him by.

When I looking at it, I was grateful that Hexiciah Steam was discovered to creating life, to creating me."Said Robecca

"Very good, Robecca. And now, Frankie Stein."Said Mr. Rotter as Robecca is leaving the stage.

"Uh... me? Sure!"Said Frankie and she's get up, grab the blueprint and the big book and then go for the stage.

When she is on the stage, she then quickly thinks about her grandfather, whom she never even met, Victor Frankenstein.

"Well... my grandfather was Victor Frankenstein and... he... he built my dad. And... and...that... that's all I know! Hehe..."Laughed Frankie in nervousness.

"That's it?!"Asked Mr. Rotter

"Oh wait! I got a blueprint on how I was created!"Said Frankie and she's roll out the blueprint, revealing to everyone on how she was created.

"And the photo album?"Asked Mr. Rotter, noticing the big book she is carrying.

"The album of... ripped of photos..."Said Frankie and she's open it for everyone.

"Frankie Stein! This is the most disappoint of you! When I was a student here at Monster High, I always do like what Professor Steam said. Always be prepared.

But what I saw from you is completely the opposite of always be prepared. Unprepared! So you have to redo this assignment once again tomorrow!"Said Mr. Rotter

"Ye-yes sir..."Said Frankie and she's quickly leave in shame and sadness.

"Next, Abbey Bominable."Said Mr. Rotter and then Abbey appears with a massive ice cube with a Yeti within and two white Yaks.

"This... could take a while."Said Abbey

Later at Noon, in the Creepeteria...

"Cold somebody pass me the salt?"Asked Clawdeen and Draculaura and Robecca reach out to get

one but then get in the conversation about who is the first, annoying Clawdeen so much.

"Oh for dying out loud!"Said Clawdeen and she's grab the salt be herself.

"Ooh..."Moaned Frankie

"No worry, Frankie. It's not the end of the world."Said Lagoona and Navin and Vinay that sit nearby heard this and whisper insidiously that the separatist movement will.

"What?!"Asked Lagoona and Jinafire turn to look at the Nagas.

"Nothing!"Said Kazi and then he gives Navin and Vinay the glare for almost reveal the greatest danger of the world to his girlfriend and her friends.

"Ugh! You ghouls and even Zak, Fiskerton and the Nagas, you all know about the families and

the pride of them through generation to generation while I know nothing about mine."Said Frankie

"But I must admit this impression, I never thought that one of the founders of the Secret Scientists is your father, Robecca."Said Zak

"Come again?"Asked Robecca

"Your dad was one of the founders of the Secret Scientists, the Secret Scientists has been established for like a longtime ago.

I don't remember when but it's probably a long ago when the most brilliant minds on the planet came together and-"Said Zak

"And established the Secret Scientists to help our kind, we know."Said Everyone at the table, unknowingly,

the blueprint of how Frankie was created got snatched away by the Nagas to take a photo.

At the Nagas' table...

"Take a shot, quickly!"Whispered Kazi and Deepika quickly takes a shot with her of the picture with her iCoffin of the blueprint of Frankie without get sight by anyone else.

"Now, put it back!"Whispered Kazi and Vinay quickly puts its back to the near of Frankie's left foot with his tail.

Back at Frankie's table...

"You know, I wish I could find a way back to my dad's workshop in the catacombs. I remembered that my dad has journal back there and if your grandfather was a really

student here at Monster High, Frankie. There might be a clue down there."Said Robecca while Ghoulia is taking a look at the object that Robecca had introduced back to

the class earlier.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go find that journal!"Said Venus but then accidentally use her powers to ruined Clawdeen's steak.

"Venus, you know that I don't eat salad."Said Clawdeen

"Meow! Did I hear about a mysterious trip to the catacombs, right?"Asked Toralei after she appeared near Cleo.

"Then, I'm in! So scooch over!"Said Toralei and pushes Cleo to the inner side.

"Ahem! This is my space! And why do you wanna come with us anyway?"Asked Cleo

"Well... I am just a curious kitty! So let's go find... whatever we're going to find."Said Toralei and quickly gets up and walk away. Soon, they all leave together to find

the location of the underground workshop of Hexiciah Steam. After Zak, Fiskerton and the ghouls left, Neighthan is watching them going away, especially at Frankie.

At the Hybrids and Hanyous' table...

"I don't why we can't sit with them, Avea. Those ghouls and those two guys with them seem nice."Said Neighthan

"Neighthan, we've been through this before. All we can do are just get in, got push over for a few weeks and then leave... nothing more."Said Avea

"Now I wish that Horaijima is still existed."Said Dai while Roku is eating rice ball next to him.

"And let the Shitoshin roam around the modern world and still being their prisoners or worse?

Not a good idea."Said Asagi, still remember about being the prisoner on the paradise turned hellish island along with her friends/surrogate siblings there.

"Yep. Most monsters here are no difference from those Four War Gods that you have told us. I mean... they were god-like monsters after all."Said Bonita

"I don't think we should quickly judged them like that. They might be difference from those Four War Gods you hanyous have told us."Said Neighthan

"Would it kill you guys to call them in Japanese?"Asked Roku

"Let them, Roku. Let them."Said Shiori while Ai, Shion and Moegi are eating their rice balls.

"Whatever. And listen, Neighthan, if the monsters with god-like powers don't even like hybrids and hanyous. Consideration is in the good idea now,

if you ask my opinion."Said Avea, making Neighthan sighs in defeat because they all know that the very powerful monsters always have countless of

loyal followers to their support and disposal. Nearby, the Nagas are still the consideration about their next move and decided to put a pause on capture

Zak and go on the search for the workshop of Hexiciah Steam with Zak, Fiskerton and the ghouls in the catacombs instead for the blueprint of Robecca.

All five Nagas then nodded in agreement and follow Zak, Fiskerton and the ghouls to the cemetery.

Later, at the Cemetery...

"Okay..."Said Robecca as she's looking around and then see a monkey skull on a headstone before her and open its jaws, activating the secret elevator.

Frankie, Venus, Clawdeen, Cleo, Toralei, Ghoulia, Jinafire and Lagoona quickly get in and when Draculaura and Robecca going to get in, they did that at

the same time and once again got stuck in the conversation of who is the first, annoying everyone's pretty much.

"Fisk..."Said Zak and Fiskerton quickly grab both ladies and then put Robecca in first and then follow by Draculaura.

"Our turn."Said Zak and he's get in with his adopted little brother. Then, Robecca presses the button, close the elevator and take them all down below.

As they're getting down, Cleo and Toralei are fighting over for the good spot to stand but of course, inside their minds really wanna yell out to get Fiskerton

out because he is very big and tall in the most of the group in here but before they could get a hance to do the agreement, Clawdeen interrupts with a warning about

a bumpy ride and in next two seconds, the bumpy ride happens and it's quickly take them all down very fast and before they know anything, they are still in one piece.

Back to the surface, the Nagas arrive and take a look around and see the opening jaws of the monkey skull is closing down. Kazi them smirks out and head over there.

Meanwhile, in the Catacombs below...

"Umm... this way?"Asked Robecca as she's pointing to the almost absolutely dark direction, much to Cleo's dismay.

They all later found themselves on a bridge above a lake and later, in a very dark cavern with no any lights.

"It's pretty dark down here."Said Venus

"Allow me."Said Jinafire she's breath out three fireballs and let them fly to the ceiling and lighten up the lanterns that are hanging up there and showing them a large pool.

"No worry, mate. I got this."Said Lagoona and she's jump into the water and swing to its depth and unlock the cork of the pool.

"Now, look at here..."Said Lagoona as she's revealing the hole at the center of the drying pool. Later, they all get in and after some walks later, they finally reach the location.

"This is it, everyone! I give you... the workshop of Hexiciah Steam!"Said Robecca and she's roll the latch

and open the door, revealing the inside but to everyone's shock, it is a bottomless pit!

"Okay... I see nothing, Robecca."Said Zak

"Never thought that it would be so... bottomless."Said Draculaura after she threw a torch into the endless pit.

Robecca then closes it and open it again, revealing a cave of treasures guarding by common European Dragon instead.

"ROAR!"

The Nagas then arrive in time and throw the smoke bombs in there, confusing the guardian dragon

and close the door but then that is when they realized they just gave away their positions to everyone.

"We're just... umm..."Said Kazi

"I'm waiting, Kazi!"Said Jinafire

"We were just... uhh..."Said Kazi

"Follow you guys to make sure nothing bad happen to all of you!"Said Vinay

"Ugh!"Groaned Kazi, Navin, Savitri and Deepika

"Well... we appreciate the concern but... it's very unnecessary."Said Frankie

"We all, espeically me! Can take care of ourselves!"Said Jinafire while Ghoulia is working on the object of Robecca. Then, she accidentally activates it

and drop it on the ground. And after the activation, that is when Ghoulia knows how things work between both, the object, which is a clock, and the door.

After looking at the time on her watch, she's walk toward to the door and waiting for the right moment and when it came, she's open the door and reveal

the long forgotten workshop of Hexiciah Steam to everyone!

"WOW!"Said Everyone

"You know, Ghoulia. If you wanna an apprenticeship from the Secret Scientists, I think I can get you one."Said Zak as he's looking around in the old workshop.

"AAAAHHHH."Said Ghoulia as she's smiling to Zak as the appreciation.

"Okay, we all know what we came here for. Just a jurnal and no touching anything!

Understand?"Asked Robecca as she's looking at everyone and they all turn back behind them and look at Toralei.

"What?"Asked Toralei after she almost had that lever near her pulled. And everyone is still staring at her.

"Ugh! Fine!"Said Toralei and she's walk off to find the other spot in this workshop. Everyone then scatters to find the journal while Cleo is looking at herself through

the gigantic lens but then got disturbed by Toralei again. As everyone is looking around, the Nagas also looking for something else as well but their goal is not ther journal

but the blueprint of Robecca instead. As everyone is looking for what they have to looking for, Robecca then found an old book and rubbed its dusts off and found that it is

her father's journal!

"Everyone! I found the journal!"Said Robecca and Frankie quickly rush to her.

"Does it say anything about my grandfather?"Asked Frankie

"Here it is, 1814, Victor Frankenstein is one of the brightest and the most promising student I had ever to educated."Said Robecca

"That's him! That's my grandfather! What else does it say?"Asked Frankie

"Let's see."Said Robecca and return her focus to the journal.

"Unfortunately, there is another side of Victor. A dangerous personality that recklessly disregard spectacularly of life in pursuit of scientific ambitions.

And his inspiration came from what that has been proved to be succeeded by magic that is in need of the unfullfilled desire of humans only and the worst

part of this is that his inspiration came from the one of the main antagonists of the stories of the Quests of the Jewel of Four Souls from Japan."Said Robecca

"You mean... Frankie's grandfather got the inspiration from that Naraku?"Asked Lagoona, had heard the legend of the Jewel of Four Souls before.

"Naraku?"Asked Zak

"The evil spider hanyou that was the last holder of the Shikon no Tama aka the Jewel of Four Souls or simply just the Shikon Jewel.

He has the power to absorb many monsters into his body because his greed for the perfection and powers. But in the end, his hunger

for power eventually led to the demise of his life by the Shikon Jewel itself."Said Lagoona

"Sounds like an unpleasant guy to me."Said Zak

"So I guess that why my parents don't wanna talk about him."Said Frankie

"Yeah, got inspiration from one of the biggest and baddest guys ever is one big humiliation. No offense, Frankie."Said Clawdeen

"It's okay."Said Frankie and then Toralei can't keep herself together anymore then do some

nasty things like pull a lever that she shouldn't pull down and activate the time portal!

"That... can't be good."Said Zak as the time portal is activating.

 **Author's note: This chapter should have been posted yesterday but the second round of welcome freshmen is the turn of me and my classmates to play.**

 **So I have to spent the whole day at the university and unable to have this chapter posted. Sorry for that.** **And now, I'm back and got a gift as a headache**

 **from the relentless heat, the hurt at legs for standing for many hours and the lack of sleep because I had to get up before 06:00 A.M to show those freshmen**

 **that we elders are well-trained and responsible in** **the duties of ours! What's up with that?! I mean... being responsible, I can take. But whose idea is to get**

 **up before the morning or even at dawn?! AAAAHHHH! Well... anyway, here it is. The first chapter of the Freaky Fusion arc. You gusy may wondering that**

 **will Zak and Fiskerton get fuse together or not, right? Well, I really have yet decided on that. I would like to but still in the middle of confusion right now. But**

 **the element of two brains trying to control one body might cause the explosion that came from** **the Secret Saturdays sounds good to me. So I shall put that**

 **in as a risk for the ghouls that if they unable to share what they're having in time, the worst results of them might be the explosions of themselves and the**

 **destruction of Monster High from the explosions.** **And what do you guys think of how I added the hanyous with the hybrids? Well, to me. I think this is good**

 **but still need the other voices anyway. Oh yes! And if you guys are wondering what and who the Dhampirs are, they're the half-breed between humans and**

 **vampires** **that mainly live in the territories once have anything to do with the Slavic beliefs but mostly in Albania. Hope you guys like this story arc as much**

 **as you guys like the original one. Well, that sounds very impossible but for such a thing like this, it's worth a try.**

 **Questions, reviews, comments, suggests, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you guys next time!**


	17. Back and Return

**The crossover of Secret Saturdays and Monster High 2010-2016 franchise.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High 2010-2016 franchise. I own only my OCs.**

 **Author's note: So, what do guys think of the last chapter? Cool, right? And what do you all think of I made Hexiciah Steam, Robecca's dad, as the founder**

 **of the Secret Scientists. How and why? Well, I think it is part of his job.** **Besides from being a teacher at Monster High, he also has another job as a leading**

 **member of the Secret Scientists back then as well. With his knowledge about the cryptids/monsters, he then established the Secret Scientists by** **gathered**

 **the people who are the greatest minds that sharing the same ideal with him and begin to separate of what should be reveal ane what should stay as secrets.**

 **And obviously, most things ended up as secrets because they know** **that most humans are not ready for the cryptids are living next to them. And this leads up**

 **to the reason why he disappeared in my version, which I have two good ideas for that. The Nagas abducted him and imprisoned him or he got** **separate from**

 **the expedition and have to live alone in the darkness because of the traps and and secret entrances in the catacombs of the Nagas but whatever the outcome**

 **of this gonna be. He eventually ended up like Valka and learn** **about the existence of the subspecies of the European dragons from that were thought to be**

 **just a myth like Night Fury, Deadly Nadder, Gronckle, Monstrous Nightmare, Deadly Zippleback and many more of them that went into hibernation**

 **after days of the Viking Age.**

Chapter 17 Back And Return

In Professor Steam's workshop...

"Okay... so that is why you all were looking me back then."Said Toralei as the time portal is activating behind her. And then, an energy tentacle comes out from it and grab

Cleo and then another one comes out and grab Toralei. Then, the third one then comes out and pull Clawdeen in. The fourth one and fifth one then comes out and pull Venus

and Jinafire in. Kazi is very shock at this and attempt to grab his beloved's hand but ended in failure. More five tentacles then come out from the time portal and grab Zak,

Fiskerton, Draculaura, Ghoulia and Frankie and pull them in and in the end, Cleo and Toralei then got pull in as well. And after that, the time portal closed and stop activating,

leaving the five Nagas, who are hiding in shock and fear of both, how to explain this to everyone back at school but the most important, how will Kazi takes the loss of Jinaifre?!

His teammates faces stated that they are highly doubt that

he will take this very likely.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHAAAAA!"Screamed Kazi

"Well... look on the bright side, sir. We can look for the blueprint of that Robecca ghoul freely now."Said Navin

"You guys do it. I wanna mourn for her!"Said Kazi and the other Nagas soon scatter to find the blueprint about the creation of Robecca.

Back in 1814 at the same place...

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHAAAAA!"Screamed Zak, Fiskerton and the ghouls as they're being throw out of the portal.

"Ooh..."Moaned Fiskerton

"What happened?"Asked Jinafire

"I'll tell you what happened, Lagoona. Toralei touched something!"Said Cleo

"Umm... ghouls. I think there is something very difference here."Said Draculaura as she's looking around and see that everything is cleaner now.

"Yep. This place was like... in dusts at the few seconds ago."Said Frankie

"Isn't it obvious? Robecca's dad built some sort of cleaning device. You all should've been thanked me instead!"Said Toralei

"Hey wait! Where're the Nagas?"Asked Zak as he's looking around for any signs of the Nagas with Fiskerton and Jinafire.

"Ooh, Zakky! Zakky! Zakky! THAT... is an easy answer. They're in shock and fear and would probably fled back to school by now."Said Toralei

"Then we better get back too."Said Jinafire

"Jinafire is right. And we can't missed the rehearsal of Mr. Where too."Said Clawdeen

"Then let's get out of here."Said Zak and he's run out with everyone out from the workshop but Frankei turns back for a few seconds to look at the lens but then quickly

follow her friends out. Later, they reached the elevator and when they reached the surface by it and get out, they found one of the biggest shocks ever of their unlives!

Monster High is under the construction! And the biggest news to everyone is that the year is 1814! The year when Monster High was founded!

"Okay... this is... totally weird!"Said Zak as he's looking at teh sign that written in as '1814' up there.

"If this is 1814, that means I could get a chance to meet my grandfather!"Said Frankie

"Wouldn't that mess with space time continuum thing?"Asked Venus

"And that! Is a very reckless move, ghoul!"Said Clawdeen

"That might change the history of the entire cryptid society, we can't mess with that, Frankie."Said Zak

"I agree to this. We don't know what will happen if we messed with something here."Said Jinafire

"Okay..."Said Frankie

"Ghoulia, can you go to take a look on how long can the door of the workshop can be reopen?"Asked Robecca and Ghoulia nodded and return to the workshop in the catacombs.

"So until the door of the workshop reopen, we will not do any-OH MY GHOUL! Where is Toralei?!"Asked Clawdeen and then everyone soon found that she is now messing with

a rope and a structure of the building. And just when she had that rope untied, almost of that part of structure immediately collapse down and almost hit her in the process.

But she doesn't even noticed that she almost got herself killed.

"I am SO wanna get to that kitty right now!"Said Cleo

"Okay, now we need to grab Toralei and wait until the reopen of the door. That is all we need to do, got it, ghouls?!"Asked Clawdeen

"Understood."Said Everyone, except for Fiskerton.

"Oh no! This is the worst!"Said Draculaura

"No worry, Draculaura. We will find Toralei."Said Lagoona

"Not that! There is no iCoffin's reception in 1814! AAAHHAAA!"Cried Draculaura

Later, they all walk into the under construction school and as they're walking by. Everyone feels very nervous because they all are looking at them, mostly because the styles

of their outfits. People in 1814 know nothing about the black and white school uniform with black tie like the one that Fiskerton is wearing or the outfits of Zak and the ghouls

at all. After some tensions with the surroundings, they all decided to split up to find Toralei. Frankie and Ghoulia then walk into the being construct Study Howl. As they're about

to enter, a young monster passed by and bumped into them and quickly apologize and then run down to the lowest seat in the room. The young monster is none other than the

teenage Mr. Rotter himself! And he arrives just in time when the teacher of this class is coming out from his place. The teacher then reveals to be Hexiciah Steam,

Robecca's dad.

"So... who is ready for the scareitage that I had assigned? Mr. Rotter?"Asked Hexiciah

"I'm... not, sir."Said Mr. Rotter

"Well then... if Mr. Rotter is not ready, who would like to be the first one?"Asked Hexiciah

"Have no fear, sir... I got this!"Said Human Boy and everyone turns their attention to him, the human boy in lab coat known as Sparky.

"Well then, Sparky. You're next."Said Hexiciah and Sparky then gets up and walk down to the stage to meet his teacher.

"Check out the mad science boy!"Whispered Frankie as she's looking at Sparky walking down to the stage.

"Okay, class, Professor Steam, as you all can see. I have no scareitage. Because... I... am.. an orphan."Said Sparky, making Frankie feels sad for him.

"But... not anymore. Due to that I have no family. I... made ONE!"Said Sparky as the gargoyle is pulling two operating tables that have two bodies on each one in.

When the pulling by the gargoyle ended, Sparky quickly grabs their curtains and pull them off, revealing two cybernetic bodies made of many parts of what were once

parted of human and mechanical beings, much to the disgust and horror of everyone in the room, except for Ghoulia and Frankie.

"Meet... the Sestrobot 3.5 and 3.7. But don't talk about the 3.6 one and don't even ask! Let's just say that he's now nothing more than

an electric molecule."Said Sparky but then all horror and disgust immediately got replaced by the laugh of funniness when a hand of Sestrobot 3.5

suddenly falls down from its arm and stop working along with 3.7 due to the electric malfunction of both of them.

"Just a little setback! No worry, I can fix this!"Said Sparky and he's quickly run to pick it up and attempt to put that hand back in its place but

everyone is still laughing at him, except for Frankie, Ghoulia and Professor Steam, who found that this humiliation is not amuse at all.

"S-stop! Stop laughing! I-I just... missing. YES! I'm missing something! I'm missing an ingredient!"Said Sparky

"Correct, Sparky."Said Hexiciah as he's approaching him.

"I am?"Asked Sparky

"Indeed. You were trying to create life by using this."Said Hexiciah and he's point to the head of Sparky, meant about him using brain only.

"But you missed this."Said Hexiciah and he's point to the chest of Sparky, meant that he is missing the heart, the mentally one to be exact.

"You mean like guts, organs? Absolutely not! I used plenty of those! Here, I can show you!"Said Sparky

"No, no, no. Not that either, Sparky. I didn't talk about the physical parts of living beings.

It's about... what in here."Said Hexiciah, gesturing about the mental part of every living beings.

"Bu-but... I did what I have read from that translated into English of that Dutch book that translated from Japanese about the story of the Quests for the Jewels of Four Souls!

Especially about that Naraku guy, who used the similar method of mine which is what also inspired me in doing this in the first place. Just replaced the absorbtion, use what are

still alive beings and using of magic into put this and that in and use what are now no longer alive and... and... do it in the way... of science instead."Said Sparky

"THAT... is also part of the problem as well. Sometimes, there are things that even science can't explain."Said Hexiciah

"I am well aware of that, Professor Steam but I am still with a believe that whatever magic can do, then science can do as well."Said Sparky

"Well then, to make you understand better. Here is the detail, there are two sides in single one of us. The physical one like the meats, skins, hairs or in

some cases, copper and iron."Said Hexiciah as he is walking toward to his students that sitting before him but then immediately turn to look back at Sparky.

"But there is also another one inside deep down in all of us. Somethings that can't be touch like... 'sparks', emotions. I really don't know which part you are needing

in this but if there is something that I am very certain is that you can't use the absolute brute force of science on doing such thing as creating life. If you're not careful

with this, the consequence will be highly dangerous one!"Said Hexiciah

"Pfff! Love? Emotions? Sparks?! Makes no sense, Professor! But whatever, I WILL create life! And I WILL succeeded! And I WILL be the one who laugh

at all of YOU!"Said Sparky and then he accidentally steps on the fallen hand of Sestrobot 3.5 and cause it to jump up and grab him at face, making him

running and panicking around until he bumped into the nearby bookshelf, making him fall down in humiliation and make the whole class laugh once again.

"Maybe... we should continue this discussion at my workshop but before that, I have to talk this out with you."Said Hexiciah as he's helping Sparky getting up.

"What is it, Professor?"Asked Sparky

"As we all know, the ones who read about the Quests of Jewel of Four Souls and its side stories, of course. Naraku is hanyou and we all know how great his greed for

the perfection in powers of him is. Even that already possesing the shards of the sacred Shikon Jewel in his hands, he's still determined to search for more powers and to

make the miko he once loved and hated at the same time to love him back just for himself through the Shikon no Tama after it was whole again but in the end, he had to

pay the very great price to that jewel, which is one of the worst possible things ever, his own dear life."Said Hexiciah

"But he is the inspiration of mine in this! And I'm no magician! So you better not expect me to dwell into magic, sir."Said Sparky

"You will eventually, I know you will. It's only a matter of time now."Said Hexiciah

"Wish a big good luck on that, sir. 'Cause I highly doubt that that will ever happen!"Said Sparky and he's storm out from the stage and get out from the classroom.

"Poor Sparky..."Said Frankie as he's watching the human boy in lab coat walks out in angry mood and embarrassment tone.

"So umm... Professor Steam. When will the test begin? You know... need to prepare!"Said Mr. Rotter

"*Sigh!* You have come too far, Mr. Rotter. For now, you're just the least favorite student of me. Class dismissed."Said Hexiciah Steam and he then returns to his

workshop through the secret entrance that he used to came in earlier. Later, on the Right Towers of Monster High, Sparky is watching the other students down below

with their parents or in some cases, other members of their families are happily with being with each other. This gives him a very much of feeling of jealous but he be able

to ignore that feeling and return to his duty on fixing the made up electric pole of him that he needs in his projects. Just as he is getting busy, Frankie then comes out and

walk toward to him.

"Um... Sparky..."Said Frankie

"Here to laugh and gloat at me like those guys?"Asked Sparky, not even looking at Frankie.

"What?! Of course, not."Said Frankie

"Then what are you here for?"Asked Sparky as he's fixing his electric pole.

"Well... it's just that... you're not alone in this. I know how you feel."Said Frankie

"Huh?! You're... an orphan too?"Asked Sparky, now turned to look at her after he heard that.

"Of course, not. But I just wanna say that're you're luck to have the people in a wonderful place like Monster High as your friends and family."Said Frankie

"Friends?! Family?! THEM?! They have no worthiness and completely unfitted to be part of my family or deserve my friendship!"Said Sparky and quickly returns to his work.

Seeing that he unable to reach the cable that is a little bit taller from his place, Frankie then gives a lift by pulls out her right hand and let it go to help him get

it down and then it gives Sparky a few waves.

"H-how? How can you did this?!"Asked Sparky as he's waving back.

"I guess... that must be about me got created in the lab. And my father was too got created in the lab."Said Frankie

"IT! IS! POSSIBLE! I KNEW IT!"Said Sparky and he quickly jumps down to meet Frankie face-to-face.

"How is this possible?! You have to tell me!"Said Sparky

"I... don't know. It might have anything to do with the whole thing like emotion and spark things that

stated to be unable to explain by absolute science that Professor Steam said earlier."Said Frankie

"Please! Please! Please! You have to tell me, PLEASE!"Said Sparky, still doesn't want to dwell into magic and supernatural things.

"I really have no idea, Sparky. All I know is that my grandfather built my dad and he be able to ended the project in success."Said Frankie

"Oh please! Tell me! Who was your grandfather?! I need to know how he accomplished what I am trying to accomplish!"Said Sparky

"I really don't know, Sparky. But I am very sure that he didn't stick with the inspiration from that power-hungry evil spider hanyou from the Feudal Japan only."Said Frankie

"Ooh..."Said Sparky and he then gives up on talk this out with her and return to his work.

"Listen, I shouldn't say anything anymore now and... I have to go like.. right now!"Said Frankie and she's quickly run out and go down to get to the ground floor.

That is when Sparky immediately drops his wrench and pull out a binoculars and waiting for the sign of her out in the open field below at front of the school.

Sometime later, at the Front of Monster High...

"Ooh... that is a heck of a conversation..."Whispered Frankie and then turn to see that Jinafire and Lagoona already caught Toralei with two top hats and a nobleman's staff.

"YOU... almost got us into trouble, mate!"Said Lagoona

"Hey! Since when my curiosity got us into trouble?"Asked Toralei as she's being escort by Jinafire and Lagoona

to the elevator. Frankie then gets in and that is when Toralei got what caused by her curiosity.

"Oh... yeah. Touch on something that I shouldn't and accidentally sent us all back 200 years ago."Said Toralei and

the door closes and the elevator takes them down to the workshop of Hexiciah Steam in the catacombs.

"Hmm..."Groaned Sparky as he's looking through the binoculars of his at the elevator that just disappeared.

Later, in Hexiciah Steam's workshop, Ghoulia is working on the time portal while Robecca is writing a letter to her father or in this case, who will soon be her father.

After both things finished, everyone is now ready for the ride back to the future but once again, the 'who is the first' conversation of Robecca and Draculaura steps

in again and stall them. And it's long enough to make Sparky interrupt them.

"No wait! You can't go yet! You have to show me! HOW TO CREATE LIFE!"Said Sparky

"Friend of yours?"Asked Cleo, at Frankie, of course.

"Sparky! You shouldn't be here!"Said Frankie

"You have to help me! I have to create my own family!"Said Sparky

"Big dramatic guy, isn't he, Fisk?"Asked Zak and Fiskerton nodded as yes.

"AAAAHHHHH!"Groaned Ghoulia

"Ghoulia's right, Frankie. We have to go now."Said Lagoona

"I'm sorry, Sparky. But I have to go back where I'm belong."Said Frankie

"Then please! Take me with you!"Said Sparky and but then he's accidentally stumble on a roll of wires before him and hit the bookshelf nearby and cause it to fall one another

one and keep going like that until the last one fall. When the last one fell, it hits on the machine that hanging on the ceiling and make it falls on the skeleton on the nearby

platform, sending its skull to hit a control panel of the front of galleon nearby and pull one of its levers down and automatically make it drives off to hit the desk that filling

with tools and flip it up, one of the tools, a big copper nail, floats into the air and heading right into the main engines of the time portal, malfunctioning it.

"BOOM!"

"Oops..."Said Sparky as he's looking at the damages he just caused. The time portal then becomes unstable and unable to wait anymore, Ghoulia then jumps into the portal,

follow by Jinafire with Lagoona, then Cleo with Toralei, then Robecca and Draculaura, then Clawdeen and Venus, then Zak and Fiskerton and finally, Frankie. But before she could

jumps in, she turns to look back at Sparky for a moment.

"You're gonna just leave without helping me?!"Asked Sparky

"I'm sorry, Sparky. But I got a feeling hat you're create something very wonderful here at Monster High."Said Frankie and then she leaves for the future.

After they all left, Sparky then looks down to the ground, thinking that he lost all hope about having his own family forever but then the sudden change happens to him.

The time portal then reactivates and the human science boy quickly seizes this chance and jump in there to follow them back to the future. After they all had left,

Hexiciah Steam then enters his workshop and found one of the biggest sights of disturbance and shock in his lifetime!

"I say... what's all this?!"Asked Hexiciah and then he's notice the letter that Robecca wrote earlier left at his recharge chamber. He then grabs and take a look at it and

found that this is a very greater shock more that his trashed lab now! After a moment of confusion, Professor Steam then finally understands all of this and be able put

things together and waste no time to begin on the blueprint of Robecca, staring by sketching her up. In the meantime, in the time stream, Zak, Fiskerton and the ghouls

are being transport back to the future. Most of them got zapped with some electric tentacles of the portal and fused together as one. After that, they all made it through.

Year of 2014, a moment before the Time Portal will reopen in the workshop...

"Found it!"Said Vinay and he shows the blueprint of Robecca to his teammates and his leader.

"Well done, right sir?"Asked Navin but still found that Kazi is still sitting before the time portal and looking at it with regret for not protecting Jinafire in the first place.

"Better take a shot now."Said Vinay and Deepiaka quickly grabs iCoffin of Kazi, takes the picture of the blueprint or Robecca and saved it.

"Nice job."Said Savitri and Deepika then gives back the phone of her leader back to him but then the time portal reactivates and then Ghoulia floats out from it.

"Ghoulia?"Asked Navin and Vinay quickly puts the blueprint back in its place and the others quickly soon come out from the time portal. After Frankie came out,

the time portal then sealing itself as Sparky is swimming through the time stream to get to the future. But before he could get out and landed in the future,

the time portal then sealed itself and locking him away somewhere else in the time steam.

"AAAAHHHH!"Screamed Sparky as he's being send away as the portal is closing. After that, the portal is deactivated.

In the Present, in Hexiciah Steam's workshop...

"Ooh..."Groaned Ghoulia

"Are you okay, Ghoulia?"Asked Frankie and she's nodded to her as yes.

"What in the name of Lord Buddha just happened?!"Asked Kazi

"I think the bigger and greater questions are... those!"Said Navin as he's pointing to Zak, Fiskerton and the other ghouls.

"Ooh... my head..."Said Zak and when he's stand up, he found himself is taller than everyone!

And Fiskerton is nowhere to see! 'Cause they're now fused together and became Zakerton.

"What the heck just happened to me?"Asked Zakerton with Zak's voice and then Fiskerton then takes control and scream out like a scaredy cat.

"AAAAHHHH!"Screamed Zakerton with Fiskerton's voice.

"Oh my ghoul!"Said Dracubecca with Draulaura's voice.

"Oh dear, no!"Said Dracubecca with Robecca's voice.

"Oh my Ra!"Said Cleolei with Cleo's voice as she's looking at herself.

"Oh no! NO! This can't really happening!"Said Cleolei with Toralei's voice.

"BOOM!"

"Oops..."Said Lagoonafire with Jinafire's voice after she accidentally blurts the flame through her mouth.

"What... happened?!"Asked Lagoonafire with Lagoona's voice.

"Oh no, my beloved Jinafire!"Said Kazi and he's fall to unconscious, unable to accept that she is now fused with Lagoona.

"Oh my!"Said Clawvenus with Venus' voice.

"THIS... is so freaky!"Said Clawvenus with Clawdeen's voice.

"Umm... Ghoulia... I think... we may... have a problem."Said Frankie

"AAAAHHHH."Groaned Ghoulia and she's nodded in agreement.

 **Author's note: If you guys are wondering why this chapter is being called 'Back and Return'. Well, the answer is easy. Because they went back into the**

 **past** **in 1814, which is 200 years ago, and then, return** **to the present time of 2014 later on. And what do you guys think of the part that mention Naraku,**

 **the main antagonist from Inuyasha? I mean... I always though that he can be the great inspiration for how and** **why Dr. Victor Frankenstein, at least, in this**

 **version of him, of course, got the idea on create life out from parts of this and that, which is similar to how Naraku did to make himself stronger in powers.**

 **Back when I saw Naraku many years ago and when I thought of him again when I watched Monster High, Naraku is like the Japanese, the first and the**

 **magical** **version of the Frankenstein's monster, due to the absorbtion** **of the other yokais/demons/monsters/cryptids into him to increase his powers,**

 **having may parts of creatures as part of him and he did this** **through the powers of magic instead of science. So that is how I got the idea of Naraku being**

 **the inspiration for** **Victor Frankenstein in the first place.** **And now, back to the fact that I am now having Zak and Fiskerton fused together as Zakerton. Yep,**

 **that is how I calling them when they're being fused** **together as one. Zakerton, it is.** **And for the reason why I did this? Well, that is because Zak and**

 **Fiskerton both have this kind of experience before when** **they went to investigate the Honey Island Swamp back when Zak was 12 years old and during**

 **that mission,** **he, Fisk and Komodo got fused together and** **became a hybrid with three brains in one body. So Zak would probably going to tell the ghouls that**

 **the body needs a dominant one as the primary brain if** **they don't want the explosions** **as the results of this mess. So this is it. Having Zak and Fiskerton went**

 **through the similar thing that happened at those years** **ago again. I hope you all like this second chapter of Freaky Fusion arc.**

 **Questions, reviews, comments, suggests, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you guys next time!**


	18. Rehearsal and Help

**The crossover of Secret Saturdays and Monster High 2010-2016 franchise.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High 2010-2016 franchise. I own only my OCs.**

 **Author's note: And here is the third chapter of the Freaky Fusion arc! An do you guys like the last one? Why no ones wanna tell me anything?! Ugh!**

 **I need to know what people think of my story! Was I asked too much?** **I wanna know what I did wrong and was I use my second language, the English one,**

 **good? Why nobody tells me anything?! *Sigh!* However, did any of you like the previous chapter that ideas for how Hexiciah Steam went** **lost in the**

 **catacombs that I mentioned and asking for which one is better? I just wanna know which one is better between an abduction and got separated from the**

 **expedition and lost alone in the darkness in the catacombs.** **Whatever that's gonna happen, I also got new ideas in my head for this story as well.**

 **The first one is about the predator and prey relationship of Chupacabra and Goatman. Think about it. The match between the small and fast Chupacabra**

 **and huge and wielding axe Goatman. In this match, who will win? Or will their predator and prey relationship will eventually got solved by Zak and his**

 **friends at Monster High? The second one is about the similar event to Fright On!** **but it will be about the demonic cryptid called Wendigo and the cryptid bird**

 **called Hokhoku this time. I'm still unsure about which I should do first or are both of them good ideas or not. So please, help me choose and decide.**

 **But while you all are doing it, sit tight on this ride. 'Cause one more from many heck of the rides are coming!**

Chapter 18 Rehearsal And Help

In Hexiciah Steam's workshop...

"AAAHH! Nobody moves!"Said Zakerton with Zak's voice and he's quickly duck to the ground,

the other fused ghouls soon follow the same action. After a moment later, nothing happens.

"Umm... what was that for?"Asked Frankie as everyone are getting up.

"Uhh... you don't wanna know."Said Zakerton with Zak's voice.

"Judged by telling us to duck back then, I think there is something you should talk."Said Clawvenus with Clawdeen's voice.

"Okay... here is the story. Back when I was in the Honey Swamp Island on a mission to find the late mentor of my dad,

we met a group of evil scientists that once worked for him and they abducted me, Fisk and Komodo, another adopted brother of mine,

he is a mutated Komodo dragon, and then they put us into the fusing machine-like tank of them and fused us together as one. And I barely heard from

their leader named Dr. Lee, who stated that with three brains that are trying work at the same time can have the dangerous consequence."Said Zakerton with Zak's voice.

"Which is?"Asked Lagoonafire with Jinafire's voice.

"The explosion."Said Zakerton with Zak's voice and this makes everyone, including the Nagas gasp out very loud.

"I DON'T WANNA BE EXPLODED! AT LEAST, NOT WHEN I'M STILL STUCKING WITH TORALEI!"Said Cleolei with Cleo's voice.

"Do you know you was already a specter, right?"Asked Navin

"But I am pretty well a living being, not a specter!"Said Cleolei's with Toralei's voice and then she realized of something.

"Hey, what's a specter?"Asked Cleolei

"It means an undead, duh."Said Deepika

"And you better glad that Cleo still has a half of her soul still intact with her body, not only a piece of it."Said Vinay

"Why's that?"Asked Dracubecca with Draculaura's voice.

"'Cause you gonna have to steal the souls of the other deceased to live, easy."Said Kazi as he's getting up but still locking his eyes on Lagoonafire.

"Okay... I think I have had enough with the whole specter thing now."Said Dracubecca with Draculaura's voice.

"Ooh... am I still Lagoona?"Asked Lagoonafire with Lagoona's voice.

"Or... am I still Jinafire?"Asked Lagoonafire with Jinafire's voice.

"Whatever, I don't think that Gil is going to like the idea of idea of us dating the fused ladies

of us together at the same time."Said Kazi while Clawvenus begins to sniffing around.

"Whoa! I can smell everything!"Said Clawvenus with Clawdeen's voice.

"Welcome to the wonderful world of werewolves, Venus."Said Clawvenus with Clawdeen's voice.

"Of all ghouls that I could have been fused with, I ended up with Toralei!"Said Cleolei with Cleo's voice.

"HA! Just lucky, I guess."Said Cleolei with Toralei's voice and then she licks her right arm but then the other hand controlling by Cleo quickly stops her.

"Oh no, you don't! I! AM! STILL! THE QUEEN! OF THIS! BODY! You're just

visiting!"Said Cleolei with Cleo's voice and then the inner fight between Cleo and Toralei then broke out.

"Ghouls! Ghouls! Ghouls! Stop fighting!"Said Frankie and she's quickly separate both hands apart, making Toralei and Cleo stopped.

"We need to figure how to change us all back to normal. I highly doubt that our parents and Uncle Doyle will take this likely."Said Zakerton with Zak's voice.

"Well, the time teleporter is what caused this. So I think it can change us back."Said Frankie and the control panel eletrocuted itself and let out the smoke.

"If... there's someone who can fix it."Said Frankie and they all turn to look at Ghoulia.

"You can do it, Ghoulia."Said Frankie

"Please!"Said Everyone

"If you need help, we can provide that."Said Kazi and the other Nagas nodded in agreement.

"AAAAHHHH."Groaned Ghoulia and gives them all a thump up.

"So... what should we do in the meantime?"Asked Dracubecca with Draculaura's voice.

"But there is nothing we can do for them either."Said Lagoonafire with Lagoona's voice.

"How about... go back up there for the rehearsal?"Asked Dracubecca with Robecca's voice.

"Sure. But what can be resonable for us to explain to Mr. Where about this mess?"Asked Clawvenus with Clawdeen's voice.

"Yep. 'Cause one thing for sure, we can't tell anyone about the time teleporter."Said Clawvenus with Venus' voice.

Later, at the Clawditorium in Monster High...

"The Mad Science assignments of you ghouls are fused yourselves together?"Asked Mr. Where and the fused monsters then nodded as yes.

"Works for me."Said Mr. Where and he then walks down from the stage to begin the rehearsal.

"Ugh! Was time-travel be able to make his cologne's scent go worse?"Asked Clawvenus with Clawdeen's voice.

"I wish for my old nose right now."Said Clawvenus with Venus' voice.

Below the Stage...

"Today, is the day! That we travel back in time!"Said Mr. Where while Frankie is whispering from above the stage behind the curtain that he has no idea.

"And... action!"Said Mr. Where and the curtain opens, revealing Frankie.

"For 200 years, our school has been standing for as sign of monster unity. All of monsters,

small, big, scary and hairy, all of them are welcome to join our freaky family."Said Frankie

In the nearby Hallway...

"See, I told you Monster High is difference."Said Neighthan after heard Frankie's voice.

"Hoping that it won't has the same end like Horaijima."Said Ai and she's walk in with the other hybrid and hanyou friends/siblings of her.

"Yeah... 'cause the last thing we need are another Shitoshin like those four back then."Said Dai

"Agree with you, bro."Said Roku

Back to the Stage...

"Now, let's go back to 1814 and see how Monster High began!"Said Frankie and then Clawd,

who's behind the stage, pulls the lever down and activate the screen of the stage to move off.

"Oh! Look at who is coming this way! Well, it is none other than the Headless Headmistress of Monster High, Headmistress Bloodgood!"Said Frankie while Cleolei

in Nightmare's costume with the fake head of Headless Headmistress Bloodgood is approaching nearby and begin to take her role while Frankie is slowly leaving.

"Welcome monsters! One and all!"Said Cleolei with Cleo's voice while Headmistress Bloodgood and her horse, Nightmare, are watching from afar at the door.

"I declare that Monster High is officially open. May our wall will ever stand as hope and acceptance for all monster kind."Said Cleolei with Cleo's voice.

"Oh! And sorry about about the cheap cologne's smell. That is our teacher, Mr. Where."Said Cleolei with Toralei's voice,

receiving some laughs from the back of the stage and making Mr. Where begins to sniff at himself.

"Will you cut it out?!"Asked Cleolei with Cleo's voice.

"What? I have no idea what're you talking about."Said Cleolei with Toralei's voice.

"This is hardly the time or the place!"Said Cleolei with Cleo's voice and then takes off the costume.

"As I was saying, it is my dream that these doors-"Said Cleolei with Cleo's voice and then Toralei then takes the full control of the body, startign by moving the arms around.

"Ugh!"Said Cleolei with Cleo's voice as Toralei's straight her hands out and point to her left and right.

"Okay! Toralei! It's ON!"Said Cleolei with Cleo's voice.

"MEWO!"Shouted Cleolei with Toralei's voice and the inner of both ghouls begin to fight against each other, pulling down some parts of stage and revealing Hoodude is

standing behind. As the fight is on, the hybrids, hanyous and even Mr. Where himself are so confuse with all of this while Frankie is smiling nervously to him. Then,

the curtian closes to prepare for the next phase. Then the curtain opens again and Frankie and Dracubecca are standing right before Mr. Where on the stage for this

second phase, which is about the the zombies' migration in 1845, Deuce and Gil later then appear for the show and when everything starts going well, the show then

got ruined again when Dracubecca accidentally activates the jets at her feet, sending her flying around and slightly destroying the stage in the process. Later, the third phase

begins with Gigi, Rochelle and Clawvenus.

"Every monsters is welcome at Monster High."Said Gigi

"Every monsters is family at Monster High."Said Rochelle

"And every monsters is... is..."Said Clawvenus and then she sneezes out and turn each flower in hand of hers, Rochelle's and Gigi's into three gigantic carnivorous flowers.

"ROAR!"

One of the gigantic carnivorous flowers then grab Mr. Where with one of its vine and swinging him around. Nearby, Cleo and Toralei are still fighting over the control of the body.

Suddenly, a big blow of fire bombed the screen and revealing a shocking Lagoonafire behind it. Then, the uncontrollable Dracubecca is helplessly flying around randomly until she

grabs the counterbalance above. No idea what to do anymore due to that her friends are now accidentally ruining the rehearsal, Frankie then announces the end of the show.

"And... that... is the history of Monster High!"Said Frankie as she's smiling nervously.

"Well... that... is good. I... appreciate it."Said Mr. Where as he's being swinging around.

"Okay everyone! That's it!"Said Zakerton with Zak'svoice and he's run out from behind the stage

and quickly use his power on the gigantic carnivorous flowers and everyone, except Mr. Where and Frankie.

"Behave!"Said Zakerton with Zak's voice.

"Yes, Master."Said Everyone

"Ugh... at least this rehearsal can't get anymore ruin."Said Zakerton with Zak's voice and then one of the lights then falls down and crash behind him.

"That was completely a luck."Said Zakerton with Zak's voice.

Among the chairs above...

"Whoa! Those ghouls really need some serious helps!"Said Bonita

"And I can't believe that it was true that the reincarnation of Kur is REALLY attending Monster High!"Said Avea

"But unlike those ladies, that Kur kid seems to be able to be in control and gettign along with his counterpart."Said Shiori

"You're expecting Kur to judge that we're good enough for this place?"Asked Asagi

"Sort of."Said Shiori

"I hope you're right in this, Shiori. 'Cause this might be the last chance of us from the Commerce Guild."Said Asagi

"Me too, Asagi."Said Shiori

Later, at Front of Monster High...

"Are we really going to do nothing?"Asked Shion as he's looking at the fused ghouls that are trying to control themselves in worry.

"No worry, I'll talk this out with them."Said Neighthan but then he accidentally stumbles on his own foot and fall right at the right of Frankie.

"Umm... hi."Said Neighthan

"Oh hi, Neighthan."Said Frankie

"Back then, that was some rehearsal your friends put on."Said Neighthan

"Umm... thanks?"Asked Frankie

"So... what happened?"Asked Neighthan

"Not sure but... it's a long story. That's for sure."Said Frankie and she's turn to look at Neighthan.

"Except for Zak and Fiskerton who had this kind of experience before, this situation is only going worse and worse."Said Frankie and turn to look at her fused friends.

"Zak stated that the worst possible outcome might be the explosions from each of them. And I don't wanted that to happen

but with two brains are trying to work at the same time in one body, that result is impossible to prevent from happen."Said Frankie

"You must be really care about them."Said Neighthan

"Of course, and it makes me feel so... emotional!"Said Frankie before sparked her neck-bolts with green electric, accidentally shocking Neighthan in the process.

"Ouch! What... was that?!"Asked Neighthan

"I'm not sure. It happens sometimes."Said Frankie before gets up and walk to her friends, followed by Neighthan.

"So... did you really mean about all of those? I mean... what you said on the stage back there."Said Neighthan

"Of course, freaky flaw and all. Monster High is a family."Said Frankie

"Well then... if that is true, we... might be able to help you all out."Said Neighthan

"We?"Asked Frankie and then she sees Avea, Bonita, Sirena, Shiori, Asagi, Shion, Moegi, Dai, Roku and Ai are watching them from behind the trees and bushes nearby.

Seeing her looking at them, they quickly hide themselves behind the trees and bushes as fast and good as they can. But Bonita's wings are too big for that kind of thing.

"Do you think she sees us?"Asked Bonita

"Well... considering how big the wings and butt of yours are..."Said Dai

"I think she didn't."Said Roku and then he and Dai gives the little laugh but then Bonita slaps them at faces for making joke about her butt.

"Ouch..."Said Dai and Roku

Meanwhile, in Hexiciah Steam's workshop...

"That should do it."Said Navin after finished on wielding the last two wires together and then he pulls a bag of potato chips out from his backpack, open it ad eat his first chip.

"Okay. Hit it, Ghoulia!"Said Kazi and then Ghoulia pulls one of the lever of the control panel down, activating the time teleporter. At first the machine is working well but then

the problem suddenly steps in. The time teleporter then malfunctions once again and only give out some electricities and eletrocute the bag of potato chips that Navin is eating

instead. But luckily, Navin drops the bag before he will got electrocuted so only the potato chips with DNA of Navin are only things that got electrocuted. Unknown to everyone,

in the different period, something far worse is happening and it will give effect to Monster High.

In 1253 in China, capital of Dali in Dali Kingdom...

"I know you all may don't understand me and would probably think I am a spy of the enemy. BUT PLEASE!

I'M NOT! So can you all let go of me?"Asked Sparky but the Mongol soldiers pay no attention to him because they don't understand the language he was saying at all.

It was all happened in the morning while the Mongol Army scattered into three company and one of them saw a strange light in the sky and found Sparky fell from it.

Believing that he is some sort of a supernatural being, the commander then orders him to be captured as prisoner to be brought before Kublai Khan, the man who is

the grandson of Genghis Khan, the founder of the Mongol Empire. And ever since his captured and torment by the Mongols, his appearance is drastically changed.

His hair is now like he just got zapped and his coat was little bit torn and his glasses is now just a triangle monocle.

"Oh come on! I know you Mongols don't speak English but you all should have seen through the actions I am doing right now! I am now begging for the release!

PLEASE! I WANNA BE-"Said Sparky and suddenly, the wormhole of time happens above him and the Mongol soldiers and suck him and the entire Mongol company

that escorting him inside, sending them to the 21st century.

Back to 2014, in Hexiciah Steam's workshop...

"Didn't work."Said Deepika

"AAAAHHHH."Groaned Ghoulia

"But I think some unpleasant thing is work from it!"Said Savitri and she's point to the some sort

of potato-headed creatures with body as snakes that are looking at them with angry eyes.

"Potato-headed snakes?"Asked Vinay

"Oopsie..."Said Navin, remembering about the bag of potato chips that he touched and ate earlier.

"Let's get out of here!"Said Savitri and then Navin and Vinay grab Ghoulia and quickly get out from the workshop with Kazi, Savitri and Deepika, with the angry mob of

potato-headed snakes after them. The fusion of them happened from the DNA of Navin, who is an Indian Naga, and the potato chips, which obvilously are made out from

potatoes. And because of the electrocution and malfunction of the time teleporter, the potato-headed snakes are born and go after them. With everyone out, the time

teleporter then reactivates and then burst Sparky and a company of the Mongol soldiers out from the time teleporter. The Mongols are looking at their surroundings and

then randomly run to the door because they're hungry, open it and get out into the strange new world of the future, leaving the young scientist from 1814 alone in the

old workshop. A moment later after the Mongol soldiers left, Sparky then regains his consciousness and take a look at his surroundings.

"What... happened?"Asked Sparky as he's looking around. Then, he notices the phone of Ghoulia

and go to take a look at it. And by accident, he then presses the button to take a photo, temporarily blinding him.

"Ugh! Blinded by science!"Said Sparky as he's dropping the phone. Suddenly, an old clock rings itself and show the year as 2014 to him.

"This... this! This is the future!"Said Sparky as he's looking around himself again.

"I can't waste this opportunity!"Said Sparky and he returns to look at the phone again.

"Perhaps, with the future technologies! I will be able to find the missing ingredient! And I will finally

be able to create life! HAHAHA! YES!"Said Sparky and then he turns to look at laptop of Ghoulia.

"Yes..."Said Sparky and then he turns to look at the the gigantic lens of the time teleporter.

"Yes..."Said Sparky

Meanwhile, in the Relax Chamber in the Catacombs, everyone is paying attention to their own businesses like Rochelle, who is reading the letters that sent by Garrott,

Sloman and Eyera is in a competition of staring while Howleen is walking to somewhere else where only herself is know. For Avea, Bonita, Sirena and Shiori, they're playing

cards with each other but of course, Sirena has no attention and fooling around again just like the previous time. For the other hanyous, they're preparing themselves at

the balcony to practice the song that they had learned from their parents when they were on Horaijima back in Japan.

Later, Neighthan, Frankie come in along with Zakerton and the other fused ghouls and heading toward to them.

"Well... look who's finally made it back."Said Avea and of course, she's noticing the others that came with Neighthan as well.

"I know who you all are, the ones who put the heck on the show on the afternoon."Said Avea

"So... what made you all came to us?"Asked Bonita

"They need help."Said Neighthan

"And do you guys think you all can help us?"Asked Clawvenus with Clawdeen's voice.

"Well... our group consists with the people who are hybrids and hanyous. So I think it's worth a shot."Said Neighthan

"Hybrids and hanyous are good? Are you all sure we're in the right timeline?"Asked Cleolei with Cleo's voice.

"Oh for me and Fisk's sakes, Cleo. Just be nice to them!"Said Zakerton with Zak's voice.

"And... the names, please?"Asked Dracubecca with Robecca's voice.

"Oh right! This is Avea Trotter, a Harpy-Centuaur. Bonita, mixture of Skeleton with Moth Man. Sirena is a

half between Mermaid and Ghost. For Shiori, she is a half-breed of Bat yokai and human."Said Neighthan

"And the freaky flaws?"Asked Lagoonafire with Jinafire's voice.

"Well, I have a healing power from my Unicorn's side but thanks to my zombie I sort of-"Said Neighthan and

he accidentally gets into his own foot again and makes him fall before them.

"... clumsy..."Said Neighthan as he's getting up and then turn to look at Bonita.

"For Bonita..."Said Neighthan and he intently kicks the nearby pole of candles next to him to fall, causing a disturbing noise to Bonita.

"AH! What was that?!"Asked Bonita

"For Sirena, she is a free spirit and easily to be distracted."Said Neighthan while Sirena is looking at spider crawling slowly away.

"For Avea, she likes to-"Said Neighthan

"-interrupt a lot!"Said Avea

"And Shiori?"Asked Clawvenus with Venus' voice while looking at Shiori.

"I came from Hyakki Mori Clan, the clan of the Bat yokais of Japan and my flaw is the thing

that every hanyous have to deal with, become humans for a time in each mouth."Said Shori

"Speaking of hanyou, where are the other hanyous, mate?"Asked Lagoonafire with Lagoona's voice and suddenly, the Japanese song comes to their ears from the balcony.

"Whoa! What a beautiful song, it is!"Said Clawvenus with Clawdeen's voice.

"Oh, here it comes. That song of sadness again."Said Avea

"Song of sadness?"Asked Frankie

"Let us show you."Said Neighthan and he's lead the fused cryptids and Frankie with his hybrid and hanyou friends to meet Asagi and the other hanyous.

 _Chichi wa iwareta_

 _Ayakashi no te wa_

 _Mamori no te_

The hybrids, hanyou, Frankie and the fused cryptids then reached the balcony and found that Asagi and Ai the ones who singing while Dai is playing a flute

and Roku is playing a sanshin while Moegi is playing a lyre and Shion is playing a shamisen. The song is giving the emotion of sadness to whoever hear it.

 _Haha wa iwareta_

 _Hito no te aru wa_

 _Hagukumi no tame_

"Sad but yet, so beautiful!"Said Dracubecca with Draculaura's voice as she's looking at the hanyous who are playing their Japanese musical instruments and singing right now.

 _Ryou no te awase_

 _Tobira wo hiraki_

 _Guren no naka ni_

 _Nare wo kaesu_

"So... what is the name of this song?"Asked Frankie

"The Song of Parting or officially known as Song of the Spirit Sending."Said Neighthan

 _Na ga kora wo_

 _Hikari to narite_

 _Mamori tamae_

 _Mamori tamae_

And then everyone in the group then give them the claps and the hanyous immediately turn to look at and they're very surprise to see Frankie and her friends with the hybrids.

"Told you, we will get spotted eventually."Said Dai and Roku

"Would you two ever stop complain about anything?"Asked Asagi

 **Author's note: Well? What do you guys think of this chapter? Nice, right? And do you guys like the return of the hybrids and hanyous in this chapter?**

 **And do you all like the Japanese version** **of the Song of the Spirit Sending? It is the original name before got translated into English and received a simple**

 **name as Song of Parting. I don't know who wrote or sang this song but if** **any of you know, then tell me! Please! I'll like to know who wrote this sad but yet**

 **beautiful song! And if you guys are wondering why Shiori dubbing her clan as Hyakki Mori Clan instead of Bat Demon Clan,** **well... the reason is that I would**

 **like to use the Japanese name more and I think translated everything from Japanese culture into the direct English is sometime nothing but boring things**

 **and sound** **not so much impressive like the Japanese ones. Just sometimes, of course. And if you all look closely, you will see a word 'Commerce Guild' in**

 **the conversation between the hybrids and the hanyous.** **Why I made this organization up and will they join the separatist movement? Here are the answers,**

 **for both, of course. I made it up as a counterpart of the humans' Corporate Alliance and of course,** **NO! This Commerce Guild won't join the separatist**

 **movement like the one in Star Wars but yet, also inspired from that Commerce Guild in Star Wars as well. For what reasons, you all will see why I have**

 **to based this Commerce Guild of the monsters from the Commerce Guild in Star Wars. Speaking of which, have you all figured the 'secret element' yet?**

 **If** **you all know now, please tell me! I would like to hear one!** **PLEASE! Can somebody else tell me? I may already know the answer in my head but I just**

 **wanna** **play ask and answer! PLEASE! But before I will leave, is any of guys wanna hear of the English version of Song of Parting** **in English in this version?**

 **'Cause I would like to do about this song again.**

 **Questions, reviews, comments, suggests, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you people next time!**


	19. How to Control your Fused Bodies

**The crossover of Secret Saturdays and Monster High 2010-2016 franchise.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High 2010-2016 franchise. I own only my OCs.**

 **Author's note: After the busy three days with the welcoming freshmen thing, me and my family finally be able to celebrate my mother's birthday! YES!**

 **And that is one of the greatest lunch ever! She took me and the family out** **to the nearby province for the cheapest but yet, it is the best grilled Germanic**

 **pork leg I had ever eaten! And not only that, I got one of most favorite wonton dishes ever! The cheese-stuffed fried wontons! Oh! That is good!** **AND I LOVE**

 **THEM ALL! And if you guys are wondering for the cake, we got the two of shaved ices with cheese cakes hiding under them in the bowls. And the ices are**

 **actually the flakes made from frozen milk and they're covering** **with caramel sauce! YES! And then we go to take the pictures with the statue of the**

 **characters we like, well... actually just me, the others are taking pictures of the statues only while I was taking the pictures of myself** **with the biggest**

 **statue of Spider-Man that I had ever seen! But let's get back to the story, here is the fourth chapter of the Freaky Fusion arc. Whoa! Didn't expect it to be**

 **this long at all! But work is work anyway, like law is law.** **So who am I to say anything? And seriously, there are nothing to say? Anything?**

 **And I'm meaning about the reviews, comments, questions and PMs. Was it because I answered everything you guys need to know already?**

 **Or none of you have** **interest in the secrets that this story is hiding. I'm just afraid that you all may get bore before the second phase will begin**

 **and completely lost all interest here! So I AM begging all of YOU! Please! ASK ANYTHING TO ME THAT RELATED** **TO THIS STORY! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU**

 **PEOPLE THINKING ABOUT THIS! Well... if up to all of you, who I am to say or force you guys to do anything for me. So let's just enjoy this chapter but I will**

 **always be there for the reconsideration.** **Okay... everyone! Please, sit tight and have your belts sealed, this will be a bumpy ride!**

Chapter 19 How To Control Your Fused Bodies

"You guys heard us?"Asked Dai

"Everything. We heard everything."Said Lagoonafire with Jinafire's voice.

"No need to be ashame. That is a very beautiful song you all just performed."Said Frankie

"Except for them, no ones had ever heard it before."Said Asagi as she's looking at Shiori and her hybrid friends.

"And you all scared for that, right? To have someone knows of you?"Asked Dracubecca with Draculaura's voice.

"What do you expect from the people who always get persecuting and blaming for?"Asked Dai and Roku

"And that is why we sort of being so... cold toward you guys. And we're sorry for that."Said Avea

"We just... received a lot of negativity and bad experiences from many previous places."Said Bonita

"Well, you all can trust us. Monster High is difference."Said Frankie

"The Commerce Guild already said that."Said Shiori

"The Commerce Guild? What does that trading organization of the joint-stock companies that

has its own private army has anything to do with this?"Asked Cleolei with Cleo's voice.

"The Guild is supporting us ever since its founder and owner and its Head of Security heard of us. Originally, there were only us, the hanyous but all thanks to Ai..."Said Asagi

"I became the online friend of Neighthan by accident but when I found that him

and the other three hybrids like him were just like us. We recruited them into the group!"Said Ai

"And how did the owner of the Commerce Guild let these four into your group anyway?"Asked Clawvenus with Clawdeen's voice, pointing at Neighthan, Avea, Bonita and Sirena.

"We... are the friends of the Head of Security of the Guild, who is the half-brother of the founder of the Guild."Said Shion

"And he easily passed this matter?"Asked Cleolei with Toralei's voice.

"As long as that we will take the responsible of them, he let it passed."Said Asagi

"Well, I guessed we all know your freaky flaws of each of you from Shiori. Turn into humans for one time in each month."Said Frankie

"Correct."Said Dai and Roku

"So... when will our lessons begin?"Asked Dracubecca with Draculaura's voice.

Meanwhile, in the Catacombs...

"I can't believe it! First the potato-headed snakes and then we ran into the humans! A company of armed Mongol humans!"Said Kazi

"Yeah but... what were they doing in the catacombs anyway?"Asked Deepika

"They must came from the past. I think the time portal would have probably open somewhere else in Mongolia or China and sucked those Mongol soldiers in."Said Navin

"And now you're being smart again."Said Savitri

"Hey! I didn't thought that the outcome will be another electrocution of the machine!"Said Navin

"But do you really have to ate that chips that time?!"Asked Savitri

"But didn't my chips now turned into the movable potatoes just saved us by became the targets of the hungry Mongol soldiers now?"Asked Navin

"Well... I can't complain with that."Said Savitri

"Be quite!"Said Kazi and they both quickly stop arguing.

"Savitri, can you use your magic to send them back to their time?"Asked Kazi

"If I can, then I can made those potato-headed snakes became french fires by just a poof now. Dark magic is not a toy."Said Savitri

"Can't we just keep following Ghoulia? She's almost at the door now."Said Vinay as he's pointing at Ghoulia who is now just a few steps away from the door of the workshop.

She then opens and take a few more sips of the drink of her before drop it in shock because the gigantic lens of the time teleporter is now gone!

"AAAAHHHH!"Groaned Ghoulia

"What the heck?!"Asked Kazi and he's quickly enter the workshop with his teammates.

"How can this happened?!"Asked Deepika

"Probably the Mongol soldiers."Said Savitri

"Umm... why would a company of the Mongol soldiers would need a lens of the time teleporter for?"Asked Navin

"Agree with that. That makes no sense."Said Vinay and then the door automatically shut itself and waiting for another hour to open.

"You have GOT to be kidding!"Said Kazi after found that they're now completely trapped!

"Savitri, can yo use your magic to teleport us out?"Asked Navin

"Still in practice. I'm not a full sorceress... yet. Besides, there might be the side-effects from that."Said Savitri

"Dang it..."Said Navin

In the meantime, at the Dried Pool in the Catacombs...

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"Laughed Sparky as he's working on the laptops that he took from Ghoulia and someone else that he doesn't know

while the electric on the poles around him are feeding electric into the creation of him, which made out from the pieces of many things that he be able to gathered

around the school and in the catacombs. After finished typing, he then pulls out the phone and take a selfie for himself. And once again, it's not ended well... much.

"Hmm... well, I'm actually pretty good in this one."Said Sparky as he's looking at his picture in the phone.

"Well, where was I now?"Asked Sparky as he's thinking about what part of his work he is stopping at.

"Oh yes! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! HHHHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAAAA!"Laughed Sparky and while's laughing,

the holographic face of Frankenstein's monster-like is forming up in the screen.

Meanwhile, in the Casketball Field outside of Monster High...

"With the exception of Zak and Fiskerton, who were claimed to have the experience in this before,

the rest of you ghouls be pair up with one of the teams we set just for all of you."Said Avea as she's walking pass them.

"So... who likes to be the first?"Asked Avea and then Dracubecca's raise her arm because Robecca at the inside ordered to.

"Good! I like your spirit!"Said Avea

"Umm... I... have no idea what just happened."Said Dracubecca as she's trying pull her left arm down.

Later, in the Indoor Garden...

"With the meditation that Moegi and Shion had taught me, I will be able to put an end on the frustration of the

feeling from the persecution for sometimes and I've been doing this ever since I was just a larva."Said Bonita

"Are you sure of this?"Asked Clawvenus with Clawdeen's voice.

"It's really work. We be able to overcome about the fear from being persecuted about being hanyous through it."Said Moegi and Shion nodded to her as confirmation.

"If you three say so..."Said Clawvenus with Clawdeen's voice and then takes a deep breath and begin to take the meditation with Moegi, Shion and Bonita.

"Just clear your mind and keep taking the deep breaths."Said Moegi as she's taking the meditation.

"Okay..."Said Clawvenus with Clawdeen's voice and she keeps taking the deep breaths and then do let the breaths in and out. Unknowingly, she accidentally uses

Venus' powers to increase the grasses around to become the vines and they begin to creeping around until they grab Moegi, Shion and Bonita and holding them

tightly in their grasps, much to the dismays of the hybrid and the hanyou ghouls.

"Not... what I had in mind..."Said Moegi as she's struggling to get out along with Ai and Bonita.

Meanwhile, in the Relax Chamber in the Catacombs...

"So let's me guess this straight, you three want me and Toralei to get along with each other by... talking?"Asked Cleolei with Cleo's voice.

"Yeah... good luck with that."Said Cleolei with Toralei's voice.

"Absolutely hopeless."Said Dai and Roku

"No! It's not and it's true, talking is very helpful."Said Neighthan

"We just highly doubt that it will work for them."Said Dai and Roku

"Those two hanyous are absolutely right. 'Cause there is no way in this world I will talk with

Toralei in the nice way unless the situation forced me to."Said Cleolei with Cleo's voice.

"Well... aren't you two being fused together is a situation?"Asked Neighthan

"*Sigh!* Fine..."Said Cleolei with Cleo's voice and then she takes a deep breath.

"Okay... Toralei. Let's talk."Said Cleolei with Cleo's voice.

"Okay, Toralei. Let's talk!"Said Cleolei with Toralei's voice, trying to mimic Cleo.

"Oh! So immature!"Said Cleolei with Cleo's voice.

"Oh! So immature!"Said Cleolei with Toralei's voice, mimicing Cleo once again.

"Okay! That's it! Why can't you just co-operate?!"Asked Cleolei with Cleo's voice as she's getting up and walk away.

"You're not the boss of me!"Said Cleolei with Toralei's voice while walking away.

"Well... at least... they both are talking with each other..."Said Neighthan

"Seriously?"Asked Roku as he's looking at Neighthan.

"Why did we agree to this anyway?"Asked Dai

In the meantime, in Hexiciah Steam's workshop...

"Still thinking, still thinking..."Said Kazi as he's thinking how to get out of here. Suddenly, an idea sparked into his head.

"I got one! Savitri! Can you shoot lightning or throw the magical orbs to it until the door opened?"Asked Kazi

"Worth a try."Said Savitri, knowing that she can do that.

"Or helping each other to carry that table to hit the door until it's open?"Asked Vinay as he's showing the table that he and Navin is sitting on.

"Well, I'll take that as a backup. Savitri, do it!"Said Kazi

"As you said, sir!"Said Savitri and she shoots the magical purple lightning from her hands to shocking the door, in hope that it will explode. Ghoulia then turns to watch

them and seeing that with the Nagas are doing good with the door. She decided to take a break and turn to look at the nails of her and thinking of what should she does

with them.

Meanwhile, in the Casketball Field outside of Monster High...

"Ever since our time on Horaijima, we have to overcome many obstacles in our unlives because of the Shitoshin. All thanks to them

and their wanted for fun from violence, we have to adapt with being in hidden until the... the right time of one of us."Said Asagi

"The right time for what?"Asked Dracubecca with Draculaura's voice.

"Forget about that! And let's just focus on the whole practice thing."Said Asagi

"All you have to do is to just pass everything that we had set up."Said Shiori as she's showing

Dracubecca the field that's filling with wheels, bars and other objects that are obstacles in this.

"Okay... I... will let Robecca takes the full control."Said Dracubecca with Draculaura's voice.

"No need, you may go first if you wanted."Said Dracubecca with Robecca's voice.

"That's so sweet but I-"Said Dracubecca with Draculaura's voice.

"THAT... is the problem of you two. None of you are going to be in charge. The point of this practice is to make you all

be able to make you both co-operate willingly."Said Avea and then she's fly up and landed on the nearby platform.

"Okay... ready... GO!"Said Avea and Dracubecca then flies off and starting to jump on the wheels randomly and thing

goes from bad to worse when it comes to go across the bars. 'Cause that is where her first round of this practice ended.

"This... might take a while."Said Asagi

In the meantime, at the Outdoor Pool...

"Well... my ghost's side never actually get along with my mermaid's side. But sometimes, there are things that the both sides of my family can do together like..."Said Sirena

"Swimming?"Asked Lagoonafire with Lagoona's voice.

"Yes! Swimming! Come on, Ai."Said Sirena and she's go to planks with her. Then, both hybrid and hanyou ghouls then jump down and landed in the pool.

Sirena can't even make a splash out from the water because she is a ghost while Ai is on the other hand. She made a splash out from her jump but yet,

she did a very swift move back then, which is jumped down into the pool by backward.

"Crikey, I never saw someone who jumped into the water without a splash before! And also you,

didn't saw someone did that move for like a longtime now."Said Lagoonafire with Lagoona's voice.

"Pretty cool, huh?"Asked Ai

"Indeed, mate."Said Lagoonafire with Lagoona's voice and she looks down at her reflection in the water.

"So... are you in with this, mate?"Asked Lagoonafire with Lagoona's voice.

"Do you think that this is wise?"Asked Lagoonafire with Jinafire's voice.

"Come on, Jinafire. It can help us off from some steam."Said Lagoonafire with Lagoona's voice and she's get

upon the plank and jump down and with firebreathing of Jinafire, the water quickly turns into steam.

"Too much steam..."Said Lagoonafire with Lagoona's voice while Sirena is getting Ai up from the ground of the pool. Then, she accidentally bursts out another flame.

Later, each practice of them are keep getting better and better. As each of them keep doing their practices, a song hits in while they're doing it. In the Casketball Field,

Dracubecca is getting better and better at her flying skill with her boot jets. She manages to overcome every obstacles in her way and landed safely and in time.

Avea, Asagi and Shiori can't help but to smile out for her.

 _Two together we are a fusion_

 _It's how we were made_

 _Two together working as one_

 _And we are not afraid_

Clawvenus is still in the middle of the meditation with Moegi, Shion and Bonita and she is keep getting better and better in clearing her mind to control the powers over

the plants she is possessing. She manages to order the vines to grow as she needed them to be and without having cause any troubles to the mentors. And more importantly,

those vines are growing into the colorful and beautiful flowers.

 _First impressions, we get reactions_

 _We are so unique_

 _Two together look at us now_

 _A fusion freak!_

The inner minds within Cleolei, Cleo and Toralei, finally be able to co-operate and begin to talk with each other

in the nice way, much to the impression of Neighthan and the shocks of Dai and Roku.

 _So much confusion_

 _It's monster union_

 _A tragic magic_

 _Brought this conclusion_

Meanwhile, in Hexiciah Steam's workshop, the Nagas are still trying to get out while Ghoulia is

looking at the bunch of cosmetics that were left by her friends earlier when they were here with her.

 _The freaky science_

 _Ghouls in defiance_

 _And we're out of sync now_

 _A freaky fusion!_

Lagoonafire is now be able to swim in the pool without turn the water into steam and then jump out and breath fire on the rings, creating the rings of fire and jump through

them to Sirena and Ai. When she landed, Ai then gives her a hug while Sirena floats to the gargoyle life-guard and put use his whistle, ordering her to do it once again.

And she accepts it and jumps back into the water.

Later, in the Relax Chamber in the Catacombs...

"And there we are, stranded all alone in the year of 1814. All thanks to touching a lever here. Oh! And guess what is the next thing she did!"Said Cleolei with Cleo's voice.

"She went all on her own?"Asked Avea while walking pass by.

"I went out on my own!"Said Cleolei with Toralei's voice and then they all give the laugh.

"And spending time with you ghouls really help with my fashion design!"Said Clawvenus with Clawdeen's voice and then she's showing everyone one of her designs to them.

"This... is the most impressive of you ghouls! You all adapted pretty quickly!"Said Bonita

"Yep. Faster than me back then. Geez! Must because of having three brains in one body."Said Zakerton with Zak's voice.

"So what about you, Zak? What did you and Fisk do?"Asked Neighthan

"Yeah... we didn't saw or heard from you from anywhere."Said Lagoonafire with Lagoona's voice.

"Jumping, running and do whatever Fisk wanna do. I let him in charge mostly unless in case of emergency."Said Zakerton with Zak's voice and then walk out to the snack

machine to get a can of soda. In the meantime, Neighthan then turns to look at Frankie and see that she is sad. Wanna know what is happening, he's decided to go to take

a look at her to make sure that she is okay after all while the fused ghouls are showing off about their abilities.

At the Balcony...

"Quite beautiful, huh? In this time of the day, for the lava, of course."Said Neighthan before turns to look at her.

"They're going to be fine, tonight. No worry."Said Neighthan

"It's not about them. It's about me and my knowledge about my own family. I've been thinking about my grandpa so much lately."Said Frankie

"Then do you wanna go back to the lava talk?"Asked Neighthan

"I'm just... unsure."Said Frankie

"About what?"Asked Neighthan

"Am I even alive? Professor Steam talked about the thing inside in each of us that he called sparks and I just... doubt that I have one."Said Frankie as she's put her right hand

on Neighthan's left shoulder. And by accident, she's shock him by accident with hre green bolts from her neck-bolts and she then quickly apologize for that but obviously,

he doesn't even mind. And while Neighthan, Frankie and Zakerton are returning to the group, Dracubecca then speaks out about the whole right time thing she had heard

earlier, much to the hanyous' dismay.

"I don't think we should talk about that."Said Asagi

"Why?"Asked Dracubecca's with Draculaura's voice.

"It's a... personal thing."Said Asagi

"Personal thing or personal things?"Asked Cleolei with Toralei's voice and of course, she already saw that ever since Dracubecca spoke that up. Most of the hanyous' faces,

except for Shiori, change from their own colors to go little bit paler like they're hiding something that they don't want everyone to know about. The hybrids know about this

secret and they got shared by for the reasons that they're friends and also the outcasts of the monster society like them.

"I saw in eyes of all of you hanyous. You all are hiding something."Said Cleolei with Toralei's voice.

"We're just... worrying."Said Asagi

"About what?"Asked Dracubecca with Draculaura's voice.

"About Monster High. If this place is really like what your friend, Frankie had said in the rehearsal."Said Moegi

"And what is wrong with the thing I said in the rehearsal?"Asked Frankie as she's approaching with Neighthan and Zakerton.

"The place for the unity and harmony. Sounds so much Horaijima."Said Dai

"Horaijima?"Asked Clawvenus with Venus' voice.

"An island off the shore of Japan that the humans and yokais can live together in peace."Said Roku

"Wasn't that just a legend?"Asked Lagoonafire with Jinafire's voice, of course, Jinafire had heard of Horajima before for numerous times.

"No it was true... until in the Segoku jidai. It was occupied."Said Shion

"And let me guess, those occupiers are no good to hybrids and hanyous."Said Clawvenus with Clawdeen's voice.

"They're not just ordinary yokais. They're the Shitoshin."Said Asagi

"The Shitoshin?"Asked Cleolei with Cleo's voice.

"Translated into English as the Four War Gods."Said Shiori

"Every fifty years. Horaijima will be reveal to the outside world and tho yokais that live out there will set an invasion on the island. And came along with many of hundreds

of yokais in the latest invasion of the island 500 years ago are the Shitoshin. Only just the four of them, they slaughtered all of the inhabitants for their own fun and to mock

that we hanyous are nothing to both kinds. Then, Lady Kanade, the powerful miko of the island, then imprisoned their objects called the Spheres of Power that are the core

and the source of the existence of their powers. Without them, the Shitoshin are powerless."Said Moegi

"And that... is when the trouble begin..."Said Asagi

"Okay, I'm lost. Didn't they are powerless back then?"Asked Dracubecca with Robecca's voice.

"Yes, they were. But they're still great at normal combat skills and they..."Said Moegi

"They what?"Asked Cleolei with Toralei's voice.

"No forcing, Toralei."Said Zakerton with Zak's voice as he's rubbing his black and white fur of him.

"They... marked us."Said Shion

"Marked you guys?"Asked Frankie

"They put four scars on their backs. Those scars are Marks of the Four War Gods."Said Bonita

"And with those marks on the backs, no ones can leave the Horai Island until the Four War Gods died."Said Avea

"For what purpose? What did they want from the hanyous?"Asked Dracubecca with Robecca's voice

"With their powers gone, they had discovered a powerful mechanism called the Cauldron of Reasonance and corrupted it."Said Dai

"And that is when we came to their usefulness."Said Roku

"Here it comes..."Whispered Avea

"Every fifty years, the Cauldron of Reasonance will call out for the victim. The victim to be sacrifice to become the part of the powers for the Shitoshin."Said Asagi

"*GASP!*"Gasped Everyone

 **Author's note: And that IS the tale of the fourth chapter, How to Control your Fused Bodies. The name is based from How to Train your Dragons, of course.**

 **Obviously, right? But let's get back to** **the point of this story. Do you like how the hanyous' pasts be revealed to Zak and the ghouls? I won't blame them**

 **if they're being cold for that reason and as long as that they're sorry for** **what they did, I won't have anything to against them. Actually, no ones should**

 **against the people who are being cold or shy just because they're afraid of what cold happen to them because of** **their previous bad experiences in the**

 **society and the environment around them. And as you can see, no much of the separatist movement appears into this story arc because I have no idea how**

 **to** **fit it in. But if you guys are worrying about that, so worry no more. 'Cause in the end of this story arc, the scene of the separatist movement will appear**

 **once again, if things go as I planned,** **of course. So all we can do are just hoping that things go right. And are you guys still in the middle of puzzlement**

 **about the owner of the head of security of the Commerce Guild, right? Well,** **I don't wanna reveal yet because I would love to plan ask and answer with**

 **you guys. Hope you all will take this well and likely.**

 **Questions, reviews, comments, suggests, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you people next time!**


	20. Together as Friends and Family

**The crossover of Secret Saturdays and Monster High 2010-2016 franchise.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High 2010-2016 franchise. I own only my OCs.**

 **Author's note: Should have this fifth chapter aka the last chapter of the Freaky Fusion arc posted ever since yesterday but I need to get some sleep**

 **very soon because today was my first day for the first semester** **of being the second elder students.** **Hope you all will take that likely. But let's get back**

 **to the story. Beside from the ideas of the relationship of Goatman and** **Chupacabra as prey and predator and the similar event from the** **Fright On!**

 **for** **the** **Wendigo and the Hokhoku, I still have plenty more like the story of the return of Amanita Nightshade, Draculaura's time in Japan as an exchange**

 **student, the Haunted arc, the Boo York, Boo York arc, the Great Scarrier Reef arc** **, a story of the runt Allegwi and a fat Allegwi that based from** **the** **character**

 **like BFG** **from the** **Big Friendly Giant movie** **of** **Disney,** **a story about the magical walking puppets, a tale called Spirit of the Ice Forest,** **the return of mother**

 **of Cleo** **and** **Nefera, a tale of the speaking and possessing black basin that is seeking for justice, the return of the Grimora parasites at Monster High,**

 **a story arc called Dream of Gold and if it is possible, Robbing the Investigator and** **then,** **a** **Strange Magic-like** **story arc,** **which will happen** **in** **the phase two**

 **of** **this** **story if** **thing goes as I originally** **planned** **and of course,** **more characters** **and** **organizations for the** **separatist** **movement.** **And why am I** **telling this?**

 **Because I wanted to find some way** **to remember them** **like I want you** **guys to** **remember them as well.** **If I forgot,** **you guys can help me** **by remind** **me**

 **later on.**

Chapter 20 Together As Friends And Family

In the Relax Chamber in the Catacombs...

"That's sick!"Said Dracubecca with Draculaura's voice as she's standing up pretty quickly.

"Calm down, mate."Said Lagoonafire with Lagoona's voice.

"That has to be one of the most barbaric things I had ever heard!"Said Cleolei's with Cleo's voice.

"Isn't the sacrifice thing was common back when your heart is beating, Cleo?"Asked Frankie

"I have my own reason, Frankie."Said Cleolei with Cleo's voice.

"And I think you all should know the rest of the tale, right? From one of the side stories of Quests of the Jewel of Four Souls."Said Asagi

"Read them a lot."Said Lagoonafire with Lagoona's voice.

"Then I'll take that you all know who rescued us out from that paraside turned hellish island."Said Roku

"And the worry thing earlier?"Asked Clawvenus with Clawdeen's voice.

"We're just wondering... if there are people like the Shitoshin out there? Will Monster High be safe?

Will we have to pass another same thing?"Asked Asagi and then sees that AI is now having tears in her eyes.

"No worry, Ai. Nothing like that is going to happen here... ever."Said Frankie as she's comforting Ai, who has been silenced through the entire conversation.

"Are you sure? *Sniff*."Cried Ai

"I promise."Said Frankie

"We promise."Said Clawvenus with Clawdeen's voice.

"There's no any evil pretenders of the celestial beings from heaven here. I can gaurantee on that."Said Lagoonafire with Jinafire's voice.

"Yep. Because she would have sensed their presences here by now."Said Cleolei with Toralei's voice.

"No need."Said Roku

"We can do that by ourselves."Said Dai

"But thanks for the warm welcome and the nice comfrot anyway. We appreciate the concern and the worry of our well-beings of all of you."Said Asagi

"What are friends for? We're friends now right?"Asked Frankie and she gives her a hand to shake.

"Yes, we're now friends."Said Asagi and she shakes it gently.

Meanwhile, in Hexiciah Steam's workshop...

"We... almost... there... now..."Said Kazi as he's knocking the door gently because he is very tired now. For his teammates, they've been passed out for 10 minutes now

and are on the ground because they're too tired after an hour of working to get the door to open. For Ghoulia, she is still working on her hair for its beauty. When Kazi finally

falls down and out of his consciousness. The clock above the door then ring in, stating that it is the time for the door to be open. The Nagas quickly get up from the ground

and found that the door is opening!

"Yes! Yes! We survived!"Said Navin

"FREEDOM!"Shouted Vinay

"WOO-HOO!"Shouted Savitri and Deepika

"Come on! Let's get out of here!"Said Kazi and Deepiak quickly grabs Ghoulia as she's letting her hair down. Then, the group quickly leaves the catacombs for the show tonight.

In the meantime, somewhere else in the city of New Salem...

"GRILL POTATOES! GRILL POTATOES! GRILL POTATOES!"Shouted Mongol Soldiers in Mongolian language

as they're chasing the potato-headed snakes on the street, being careless about everyone that is watching.

"Nostradamus was right! There will be the Mongols invasion of the Scaremerica!"Said Goblin Biker and he's quickly ride his bike back home in fear.

As the chase keeps going, the storm then hits and the rain begins to fall.

Later, at Monster High, behind the stage in Clawditorium...

"Hey, Ghoulia!"Said Clawvenus with Clawdeen's voice.

"My beloved, Jinafire!"Said Kazi and he's quickly rush to hug Lagoonafire.

"Umm... missed you... too?"Asked Lagoonafire with Jinafire's voice.

"So did you figured out how to separate us?"Asked Zakerton with Zak's voice.

"Despite we're now safer from the explosions, I am still wanna be myself."Said Dracubecca with Robecca's voice.

"AAAAHHHHHAAHHHAAHHH."Groaned Ghoulia

"Someone had stolen the lens of the time teleporter?! AAAHHH!"Screamed Cleolei with Cleo's voice.

"That might be the least of our problem now, the latest reactivation as a test accidentally brought the Mongol warriors from the past to this timeline!"Said Kazi

"And not to mention that 'somebody' here accidentally ate potato chips in the wrong time while the machine is in activation.

And its resulted as the potato-headed snakes."Said Deepika and Navin quickly whistling like nothing is happening.

"Great! Three problems in one day. What a heck of a day, it is!"Said Clawvenus with Clawdeen's voice.

"This makes no sense! Who would stole a time lens? And what for?"Asked Frankie and the lights are acting like the blackout might be possible to happen anytime soon.

Meanwhile, at the Dried Pool in the Catacombs...

"Yes! This is it! It is happening! I will finally be able to have a family!"Said Sparky as he's pulling the chain down to bring his project up to the top of the electric poles.

When the project is in position, he puts a lock on and go to the control panel and waiting for the right moment. On the top of one of the towers of Monster High,

the lightning then hits in and give a charge that Sparky needed. And with that charge, he takes it as the right moment and quickly pulls the lever down.

Then the top of the electric poles and then shock the neck-bolts of the project. And when the electrocution ended, Sparky then puts the lever back and

pull his project back down to take a look at. After waiting for a moment, the hand then begins to move and the sounds of electronic groan are let out.

"Yes! It's working! IT'S WORKING! It's alive!"Said Sparky but then quickly changes his face from happy to little bit of fear.

"Well, it has to be alive because it's going to be a big embarrassing moment if it's not alive."Said Sparky and theh is project,

revealing to be a robotic-like humanoid being then gets up from the operation bed.

"Excellent! And now, just a few more programming commands. And then Sestrobot 4.0 will be finish!

And then we... we..."Said Sparky as he's trying to figure out what he should put next.

"... we're gonna do whatever what the other ordinary families usually do!"Said Sparky and he's quickly go to prepare the other programs he's needing for and when

they're finished, he uploaded them through Ghoulia's laptop and but it's denied the programs and warn him not to do it again. Enraged, Sparky then hits the computer

numerous times until the access the laptop is mulfunction and give him grant him his wish. The programs in form of electricity quickly goes through the wire and heading

right into the head of Sestrobot 4.0 that just stand up.

"YOU! You... are my family!"Said Sparky

"F-fam-mi... ly.."Said Sestrobot 4.0

"Yes! Yes! It's working! I knew I was missing something! But now that I found it and have it fixed! Oh! I wanted to remember this moment forever!"Said Sparky and he then

thinks of how to. Then, he got one. He then runs out and grab the phone of Ghoulia that he took from earlier along with the laptop and rush back to stand before his creation,

ready to take a picture of him and his creation.

"Say... artificial intelligence that got created in the lab!"Said Sparky and he then takes a picture but the flashlight the scares the heck of out of his creation.

"AAAAHHHH! Blinded... by science!"Said Sestrobot 4.0 and he's quickly walk to the wall and then run through it in fear.

"Wait! You're supposed to stay here! We're family!"Said Sparky while Sestrobot 4.0 is disappearing in the catacombs.

Meanwhile, outside of Monster High...

"GRILL POTATOES! GRILL POTATOES! GRILL POTATOES!"Shouted Mongol Soldiers in Mongolian language as they're chasing and trying to slice and stab the potato-headed snakes

with their swords and spears. The potato-headed snakes then escape into Monster High and the Mongols quickly break the door of the fence and follow them inside. Both sides

have no care that it is raining now because their goals are to not eat eaten and to get their meals. Both sides keep going around the building for three times until the Mongols

decided to stop and wait for the next round that the potato-headed snakes will come to them. When they came, the Mongol soldiers then open the surprise attack on the

potato-headed snakes. No other choice, the potato-headed snakes then escape to the inside of the school but the Mongol soldiers still keep follow them in there.

In the meantime, in the Clawditorium, behind the Stage...

"Then that would mean we're staying like this forever?!"Asked Dracubecca with Draculaura's voice.

"I don't wanna be stuck with Toralei for the rest of my life!"Said Cleolei with Cleo's voice.

"But I thought you were already get along."Said Clawvenus with Clawdeen's voice.

"This is ended! NOW!"Said Cleolei with Cleo's voice.

"My parents are so going to be mad with Uncle Doyle when they heard of this! They gonna think

my uncle is an irresponsible guy!"Said Zakerton with Zak's voice. Suddenly, Mr. Where pops out of nowhere.

"Show time, people!"Said Mr. Where

Later, on the Stage...

"Umm... hi..."Said Frankie

"Hi, Frankie!"Said Heath, making him got eyed by Deuce, Iris, Manny and Eyera.

"Ahem! Our great school has been standing here for over 200 years for-"Said Frankie and suddenly, the Sestrobot 4.0 bursts out through the ground below and roar out angrily.

"ROAR!"

Behind the Stage...

"Okay... four problems now."Said Navin

"What a heck a day, it is."Said Vinay

"Sir? What should we do?"Asked Deepika while her leader is thinking of what to do with this situation. He can't blow the cover of him and his teammates but he also

doesn't want his beloved Jinafire to be hurt as well. Thinking clearly and wisely, he's finally figure out the answer of how to deal with this dangerous situation.

"Get the weapons."Said Kazi

Back at Front of the Stage...

"ROAR!"

"Umm... Manny... I think... we should get going..."Said Iris

"Iris, I agree."Said Manny and he's quickly take her out with him. The others also in panic and quickly flee from the place.

"Hey! Where're you guys going? The show's just getting good."Said Heath until a few of chairs nearly drop on him.

"Okay... maybe you two are right!"Said Heath and quickly follow them in fear.

"ROAR!"

Zakerton and the fused ghouls then open the curtain to take a look and is shock to see a huge robotic-like humanoid being is rampaging around.

"What is that thing?!"Asked Clawvenus with Venus' voice.

"No idea but it has the time teleporter's lens!"Said Dracubecca with Draculaura's voice. Suddenly, Sparky appears out of nowhere and rush toward to it.

"Hey! Would you stop rampaging for like a few seconds?!"Asked Sparky and the Sestrobot 4.0 then returns to look at him and do a scan on him that is he a threat or not.

"Sparky?"Asked Frankie as she's approaching him.

"You followed us here to built that thing?!"Asked Zakerton with Zak's voice.

"You said like it was a bad thing."Said Sparky until Sestrobot 4.0 accidentally crushes the chair it is holding into dusts.

"Okay... there maybe a few wrong programs but I can fix that! No worry."Said Sparky

"Oh! This is so going on the Fearbook's profile!"Said Cleolei's with Toralei's voice and she then takes the picture of Sestrobot 4.0, much to its dismay.

"ROAR!"

The Sestrobot 4.0 then turns to look at Cleolei and grab her and then angrily absorb her into the lens of the time teleporter.

"ROAR!"

"Oh yeah... forgot to mention that he didn't like that."Said Sparky and then his creation angrily storms off and roaring out ferociously.

"Sparky! That thing just absorbed my friends!"Said Frankie

"Well, he must realized that something is missing and trying to replace it."Said Sparky

"How do we shut it down?!"Asked Frankie

"Shut it down? But... but... he's my family."Said Sparky

"You HAVE a family, Sparky! Monster High IS your family!"Said Frankie

"And we're part of it!"Said Neighthan as he's appearing from the door above with Avea, Bonita, Sirena, Asagi, Dai, Roku, Moegi, Shion and Ai.

"You don't understand!"Said Sparky

"I think we are."Said Ai

"Despite known our own parents, we lost them at young age."Said Dai

"They got murdered by four cruel yokais who think they are Gods."Said Roku

"What you just built is another entity like the Shitoshin!"Said Asagi

"Shitoshin?"Asked Sparky, not knowing the meaning of that word at all.

"It's mean Four War Gods in Japanese."Said Bonita

"Those four evil beings destroyed everything we love and know before our own eyes!"Said Asagi

"We lost our families because of them..."Said Shion

"And we lost many of our friends and siblings to them as victims to be sacrifice to them as well..."Said Moegi

"And from what I saw so far, that thing you just built is acting no different from those Four War Gods!"Said Avea

"Ooh..."Said Sparky because he is very touching by what the hanyous had been through.

"How can we help?"Asked Neighthan

"You... you all really see yourselves as a family?"Asked Sparky as he's looking at everyone around him.

"Freaky flaws and all..."Said Frankie and it's take a moment for Sparky to make a decision.

"Alright! We have to stop it!"Said Sparky

"But how?"Asked Frankie

"Well... I used the elctricity to built it in the first place. So I suggest that the opposite polar of the electricity can shut it down."Said Sparky

"The recharge chamber of my-I mean... Professor Steam!"Said Dracubecca with Robecca's voice, not wanted to reveal that she is a daughter of his teacher to him.

"But there is an only one problem left, how do we going to get it to the workshop?"Asked Sparky

"Leave that to us!"Said Frankie

Meanwhile, at the Nagas' lair in the Catacombs...

"Swords, checked!"Said Vinay

"Spears, checked!"Said Navin

"Tridents, checked! Deepika

"Bombs, checked!"Said Savitri

"Armors, checked!"Said Deepika

"Helmets, checked!"Said Navin

"Let's do this!"Said Kazi, all armed with swords, spears, tridents, bombs and wearing helmets and armors that originated from the Maratha Empire in the 16th century and then,

the Nagas leave their lair to confront the threat of Monster High. But as soon as they get out, the slower they get to that Sestrobot 4.0 because blocking their way are the

mob of the potato-headed snakes and the hungry Mongol soldiers are after them. They decided to deal with that thing later and take care of these guys first. After saw the

Nagas, both groups then stop and take a look at the third party for a while. After that, the fight between the Nagas, the Mongols and the potato-headed snakes break out in

the empty hallway. In the nearby hallway, the students are being chased by the very angry and fear Sestrobot 4.0 and then it tears the sign of 1814-2014 into two pieces.

"ROAR!"

"We can't let it leave the school!"Said Frankie

"Ready for some steams, mate?"Asked Lagoonafire with Lagoona's voice.

"No need to ask, ghoul."Said Dracubecca with Draculaura's voice and then she carries her up and fly

toward to Sestrobot 4.0 and let Lagoonafire to blurs the flame down before the door, blocking the way.

"ROAR!"

"FIRE!"Shouted Sestrobot 4.0 and then it turns to look at the group.

"ROAR!"

"I don't think it likes that."Said Dracubecca with Draculaura's voice.

"ROAR!"

Then, Sestrobot 4.0 activates the lens and use its energy tentacles to pull Lagoonafire and Dracubecca into its body.

"ROAR!"

"NO!"Shouted Frankie

"Frankie!"Said Dracubecca with Draculaura's voice.

"Save us!"Said Cleolei with Cleo's voice.

Then, Sestrobot 4.0 roars out once again and storm off to somewhere else in the school. Unknown to anyone, the fight between the Nagas, the Mongols and

the potato-headed snakes are only 20 meters away but obviously, none of them even noticed this and the other group also didn't noticed what just happaned either.

The focuses of both sides are now to save the ones they love.

"Well... if there is one thing that I'm certain is that asking it nicely to go with us won't work anytime soon."Said Zakerton with Zak's voice.

"Got an idea! Meet me at the door to catacombs! Got it?"Asked Frankie and they all nodded as yes.

"Then let's do it!"Said Frankie and everyone then splits up.

Later, in another Hallway...

"ROAR!"

Sestrobot 4.0 is running after Hoodude, Purrsephone, Meowlody and the others until Frankie called out for it.

"Hey you!"Said Frankie

"Hmm?"Groaned Sestrobot 4.0

"Smile!"Said Frankie and she takes another picture of it, temporarily blinding it but making it angrier as well.

"AAAHHHH!"Screamed Sestrobot 4.0

"Geez, I must say. This is such a bad side of you. But I dare to say that it is not the worst."Said Frankie

"ROAR!"

"This way!"Said Frankie and she's quickly runaway with Sestrobot 4.0 is coming after her. As she's running, it is still after her as planned until she's flipped and fall.

When it's coming closer and closer to her, she's scream out to the top of her lungs but then Neighthan comes just in time by throw a ball with face of Frankie to it

and saving her while it's still in confusion. But the confusion didn't last long, Sestrobot 4.0 then accidentally crushes the ball and because of its explosion, it's make it

to be angrier than it was.

"ROAR!"

When Sestrobot 4.0 is about to step on them a sonic blast comes out from nowhere and sending it to hit the lockers nearby. Neighthan and Frankei then looks up

and see that it was Shiori who did that. Then, Dai and Roku run out from behind her and then take more pictures of it with their phones, making it to stand up in

time to follow Frankie and Neighthan. As Sestrobot 4.0 is following them, Sirena then appears out fo the wall and take another picture of it, making it's go from angry to mad!

"Sirena!"Said Dai and Roku

"No worry, guys."Said Sirena and she's fly down grab both of them and take them with her into the air. Then, Avea and Bonita fly out from the other hallways

and grab Neighthan and Frankie with them. Later, they meet up with Clawvenus at one of the entrances of the catacombs and go down there. Sestrobot 4.0 is

still follow them down there. When it's arrive, Sestrobot 4.0 then receives a surprise in form of a rope that being hold by Asagi, Ai, Moegi and Shion and blocked its

legs and making it to fall down into the middle of the dried pool where it was created in the first place. Later, Clawvenus then uses her powers to summon the vines

to grow out and tying it up. In anger, Sestrobot 4.0 then absorbs Clawvenus into its chest too.

"NO!"Shouted Frankie as Avea and Bonita put the wires on the body of Sestrobot 4.0 to prepare it for the electrocution that will shut it down.

Sestrobot 4.0 then turns their attention to them and attempt to smash them with his hands but then Zakerton jumps up and punch him in the face

and then jumps into the air again to give him a landed in the face but Sestrobot 4.0 activates it lens once again and absorb Zakerton into its body!

Due to the distraction earlier, now they got a chance to shut it down.

"NOW!"Said Frankie and Ghoulia then pulls the lever down and shocking Sestrobot 4.0 but sadly, the electricity from the recharge chamber is not enough.

"ROAR!"

"It's not working! It's not enough!"Said Sparky

"Oh it soon will!"Said Frankie and she rushes out to confront the huge robotic-like humanoid being.

"Hey you! How dare you?!"Asked Frankie

"Hmm?"Groaned Sestrobot 4.0

"You took my friends! How could you do this?! Did you have any idea how that make me feel?!"Asked Frankie and her green lightning is sparking around her body.

"What is happening?!"Asked Sparky

"It's hers. Her sparks..."Said Neighthan

"Her sparks?"Asked Sparky as Frankie is changing the bolts of her neck-bolts and then grab the wires that connecting to Sestrobot 4.0 tightly.

"Give me back my friends!"Said Frankie and she then sends some shocks into its body.

"ROAR!"

"I don't understand. It's just electricity."Said Sparky

"No! It's more than that. Like what I say before, it's... her!"Said Neighthan and then Frankie's eyes glow green and put more energy in.

And with that, Cleo and Toralei then burst out from its chest. And then, followed by Jinafire and Lagoona and then Clawdeen and Venus

and after that are Draculaura and Robecca. Unable to give it anymore, Frankie's body then forced her to stop and then she's on her knees.

"Frankie!"Said Clawdeen

"Frankie! You can't give anymore!"Said Jinafire

"But Zak and Fiskerton are still in there!"Said Frankie

"No need to worry about us, ghouls! Lemurian and Kur were destined to be vanished many thousands years ago anyway..."Said Zakerton with Zak's voice as he's disappearing.

"Not... anymore!"Said Frankie and then she's charge once again and with that charge, she be able to get Zak and Fiskerton out and make them both are now separated just like

the ghouls. After that, the Sestrobot 4.0 is completely shut down and then fall down into pieces of junks and metals. But this operation came with a very great price, which

is the life of Frankie. Suddenly, Sirena then sensed something nearby. She then sees the small horned goblin-like creatures in torn pants, shirtless and armed with spears come

out of nowhere and are looking directly at Frankie. They're the pallbearers from the Netherworld.

"Frankie!"Said Draculaura as she and the other ghouls rush to look at their fallen friend

as the pallbearers are approaching them. Obviously, Sirena is the only one who can see them.

"Frankie! What have you done?!"Asked Lagoona

"Please, come back to us, Frankie..."Said Draculaura while the pallbearers walk through them and take a look at her.

"It's no use..."Said Sirena, referring that the pallbearers are now taking her out but none of them listen to her, thinking that she was just distracted again.

"This is all my fault. I should have listen to Professor Steam. And now... you're gone... by used

what that came from... in there..."Said Sparky, meaning about what came from the heart.

"I... told you... Sparky. It is... possible... to create life... just like my grandfather did... many years ago. Just like...

Victor Frankenstein..."Said Frankie before she passed out again. And that is when Sparky realized something.

"My name... is Victor Frankenstein..."Said Sparky/Victor and he turns to look at her face once more.

"I... I... I am your grandfather!"Said Victor

"Sparky... is your nickname... so it seems... I finally be able to meet... my grandfather... after all..."Said Frankie before she passed out again and this time, she's not going

to wake up. Later, they put Frankie into a coffin they found nearby and of course, the pallbearers are still sticking with her at all cost. They must take her soul out no matter

what. As everyone is in sorrow for their fallen friend, Ghoulia then realized of something that might be able to end this sorrow event. She then tells the others about the plan

and they all agree to help out if it will bring Frankie back.

"So... Fisk... are you in?"Asked Zak and the Lemurian nodded as yes.

"Then let's save Frankie!"Said Zak and he's go to help the others to upgrade the recharge chamber that Ghoulia told them earlier.

Meanwhile, in the Hallway...

"They're coming!"Said Kazi and the other Nagas quickly prepare their smoke bombs that filling with asphyxiation gas. The Mongols and the potato-headed snakes that are still

in the middle of the fight between each other then coming to their direction. When they arrive at the right spot, the Nagas then throw the smoke bombs to them.

After the explosion, they found the Mongol soldiers and the potato-headed snakes are sleeping on the ground.

"We did it!"Said Kazi and they all give hive-five to each other.

Later, in the Dried Pool of the Catacombs...

"Okay! Let's save Frankie!"Said Victor and he then runs to the control panel while Ghoulia and Neighthan are preparing Frankie for the resurrection. When they done,

Victor then pulls the lever down and begin the electrocution. At first, everything is going very well. But the pall-bearers are still hanging on Frankie very tightly because

they're not going to let her soul escape that easily. And sadly, the pall-bearers from the Netherworld won this.

"I don't understand! What am I missing now?!"Asked Victor and suddenly the light glows behind them and someone comes out from it.

"Maybe you're still missing something."Said Hexiciah as he's walking toward to them.

"Professor Steam?!"Asked Victor

"Dad!"Said Robecca and she's run to hug her dad, even knowing that this is the one before time before he will built her.

"Well... nice to meet you... my... daughter..."Said Hexiciah as he's taking a look at her.

"Oh! You're just perfect! Like what I had imagined!"Said Hexiciah as she's rub her at her left cheek. After an odd reunion, he turns to look at his student, Victor Frankenstein.

"And you, Mr. Frankenstein. You came to our conversation late for... 200 years... and I am here!

To bring you back to the time where you belong."Said Hexiciah and then walks toward to Frankie.

"But it seems... we have a ghoul to save first!"Said Hexiciah

"Professor Steam, I don't understand! I don't know why it's not working!"Said Victor

"Didn't you listen to anything I said before? Creating life is about something from in there."Said Hexiciah as he's point to where the heart of Victor is in his body.

"Yes... I know that but... the sparks... all gone now!"Said Victor

"AHAHAHAHA! Of course, it's not! How can something that is inside of every living things

can be vanish away as long as there are still in all the living things on this world?"Asked Hexiciah

"Well... the reincarnation is possible. I am an example of that."Said Zak

"And you are?"Asked Hexiciah as he's turn to look at Zak.

"The reincarnation of the original Kur from many thousands years ago."Said Zak

"Kur was real?!"Asked Victor and Hexiciah

"Help first and ask later, if you please, Professor?"Asked Asagi

"Of course, I will."Said Hexiciah

"Ooh... Frankie..."Said Draculaura and she's close her eyes and think about Frankie. Suddenly, a spark happens in her hands!

"Draculaura! How did you do that?"Asked Clawdeen

"I don't know... I just closed my eyes and thought about Frankie."Said Draculaura

"So we all have the sparks?"Asked Cleo

"Right in the hearts?"Asked Dai and Roku

"Let's get to the topic. Can these sparks save her?"Asked Zak

"Agree with this."Said Jianfire and Lagoona

"It might be the only solution we left now."Said Moegi then everyone begins to think of the best thing Frankie ever done for them. Threw the 1600 birthday party for

Draculaura, helped Robecca return to Monster High, made Zak, the hybrids and the hanyous feel welcome and belong here in this school, in Monster High. Then, Ghoulia got

an idea and send out the messages to everyone for help. They all accept and share their memories about things that Frankie had done for them. Like kept Gil from do a thing

he will regret, freed Gigi from lantern, helped Rochelle to meet Garrott again, created Hoodude and many more. Finally, in the hallway, the Nagas receive the messages and are

very confuse in the situation of what should they do with this because Queen Rani Nagi told them and everyone in Monster High and those who sharing and following the ideal

of this are traitors of Kur.

"Sir, what should we do?"Asked Savitri as she's looking at her iCoffin.

"Are we going to stay out or..."Said Navin as his leader is thinking of what to do while holding the tied up Mongols and potato-headed snakes. Then, he figures the answer out,

"Give them what they wanted."Said Kazi and all Nagas quickly pull out their cellphones and answer the messages of Ghoulia.

Back at the Dried Pool of the Catacombs...

"Save... Frankie..."Said Victor and he forms a spark in his hands and let it merges with those from the others. Then, Neighthan takes it, combined it with his healing power

of unicorn and put it in Frankie. After a moment of nothing after the combined sparks got sent in, they all then give up on saving Frankie and turn around and hung their

heads down in sorrow, except for Professor Steam, Zak and Sirena, who saw that the pallbearers from the Netherworld had vanished. Ran out of choice, Zak decides to use his

power on Frankie to make her get up. And just like the sky got flipped, Frankie's eyes open and jump out from the recharge chamber in the new hairstyle and the new outfit as

Zak's command and then Zak quickly lets go of her, only to get yelled back as 'What was that for?!' but he doesn't even angry because he did it to save her.

"FRANKIE!"Shouted Every Ghouls and they all run to hug Frankie in happiness.

"Well, Mr. Frankenstein. It's time."Said Hexiciah and he reactivates the time teleporter.

"So... this is a goodbye then."Said Victor but before he will leave, he turns to look at his granddaughter.

"Thank you, Frankie."Said Victor

"I told you that creating life is possible!"Said Frankie

"Not about that. Thanks for showing me that... I'm not alone."Said Victor as he's approaching her.

"Take care of yourself, grandpa."Said Frankie before gives him a hug.

"Missed you already, Dad."Said Robecca and then both scientists from the 1814 depart back to their own timeline.

Later, they return to school and redo the show of Mr. Where once again and this time, everything ended in peace and Frankie even introduce the hybrids and the hanyous

to every students in Monster High to know. And much to the surprises of them, they all cheer for them being hybrids and hanyous. And then next day, Frankie came to

Mr. Rotter for the scareitage and due to her hard work and knowledge she has now, she got an 'A' from this assignment. For the other ghouls, they're still sticking together

just like they were fused together, even that Toralei and Cleo mostly dislike this. The hybrids and the hanyous now decided to stay permanently at Monster High, much to

the happiness of the Commerce Guild and their parents and guardians. Back in the 1814, Victor Frankenstein managed to use the secret of the spark to built his own family.

For the Nagas, they managed to sent the Mongols back to their timeline and cooked the potato-headed snakes as grill potatoes for everyone who love to eat potatoes in

Monster High. For Ghoulia, she is now in her lab, the former workshop of Hexiciah Steam, one of the founders of the Secret Scientists.

Beneath under Choa Phrya River in the Naga City, at the Throne Room in the Royal Palace...

"Got what we requested?"Asked Stoker and Sargon then shows him the Dragon Pearl that he kept in his pocket.

"We even got one more thing you may like."Said Sargon

"And it is?"Asked Rani Nagi

"Show them that thing."Said Sargon and then two Rabisu carry a box and drop it before them. Ygor then opens it for his master and reveal a violet round-headed hammer.

"The Purple Hammer?! The weapon that was wielded by the first Emperor of the Song dynasty of China?!

Wasn't it lost ever since the Mongols betrayed the Southern Song Empire?"Asked Rani Nagi

"I believe that this weapon can be the great addition for Kur. Very worth to be wield by him when he returns from the long slumber."Said Sargon

"Indeed... hehehe..."Laughed Rani Nagi

"And what about you? The Dhampirs joined us or not?"Asked Sargon

"Allow me..."Said Stoker and he's walk aside and show him the half-breed of vampires from Albania. Their leader is just like Sargon, appears to be young like him.

"Meet... Arjun Goga, the leader of the Outcasts, the secret society of the Dhampirs that live in Albania."Said Stoker and the teenage pale-skinned half-breed vampire

with a spear then walks up to the Rabisus with three of his comrades and bow before them in respect and as a greeting. All four Dhampirs wear black pants, white shirts,

grayish robes and have the appearances that very much like vampires but with ears, claws and wings of bats instead. Sargon returns the favor as bow back to him along

with his men. Lord Stoker and Queen Rani Nagi only smirk out in appreciation that they gain more people for the separatist movement of them.

 **Author's note: What do you guys think? This one is SOOO LONG! Whoa! I can't believe I be able to finished this! IN JUST TWO DAYS! OH MY! And if you guys**

 **are wondering why I had to put the Mongols and the little creeps** **made from potatoes in earlier. The answers are these two. 1 Just to parody something from**

 **an episode named Lotsa Latkes of Phineas and Ferb. 2 To make the hole for the role of the Nagas in the story after they finished** **with the time teleporter in**

 **the workshop of Hexiciah Steam. I will try to figure out more ideas and will try to write if I have time but I highly doubt that a thing like that will ever**

 **happen anytime soon. Life in the** **university after all and I meant about the write part, of course. But I WILL not abandon this story, of course.**

 **That's for sure. I WON'T LEFT IT OUT ALONE IN THE DARKNESS! So don't lose the hope in this story, everyone! Oh! And before I shall leave, I would like to**

 **ask that was it a good idea to put Revenant aka Red Lady and her co-operators on trial by Lord Bao Zheng for her crimes about the mistreatment on the**

 **students of hers and the** **attempt to escape her** **imprisonment. Do you think what kind of punishment she should receive? Execution in form of having her**

 **behead by the so-called** **Dog-headed guillotine of him or other punishment that is less bad but those three ghosts will still have to clean the ship for the**

 **daughter of the Grim Reaper, River Styxx. And how and why Bao Zheng and his officers will be in the** **Ghost World/Netherworld?** **Easy, they were** **death**

 **already ever since the mid of the 11th century. And after their demises, they became the helpers of** **the ruler of the Netherworld** **in order to uphold**

 **the laws and justices in the world of the afterlife. And for why Sirena is the only one who can see the pallbearers from** **the Netherworld, the answer is**

 **obvious,** **because she is a ghost! All ghosts can see the pallbearers from the Netherworld where they came from.** **She doesn't know about the Ghost World**

 **doesn't mean she can't know about these guys' existence. So for now, this story will be on a temporary** **pause but if I have time, I will return to it.**

 **So keep opening your eyes, guys! 'Cause the update can happen anytime!**

 **Questions, reviews, comments, suggests, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you people next time!**


	21. Alone Against Amanita

**The crossover of Secret Saturdays and Monster High 2010-2016 franchise.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High 2010-2016 franchise. I own only my OCs.**

 **Author's note: Sorry for the long absence. Whoa! University's life after all. Okay, let's get back to the topic. What do you guys think of the previous**

 **ventures of Zak and his friends in Monster High? Well,** **to me, it's pretty much cool and awesome! And I've been thinking more about the organizations**

 **for the separatist movement lately as well. That means I need more than just the Vampire Isolation League and** **Order of the Red Water, of course.**

 **And then I got one in my head. The Mamluk Clan! It's an organization that has the reestablishment of the Sultanate ruling by the** **Mamluk dynasty**

 **as its goal.** **For what** **Mamluk is, it means owned-slave, which is actually a form of the slave-soldier back in the Medieval Days, alongside with**

 **the Janissaries of the Ottoman Empire. And of course, I know that the Mamluks've been** **there long before the establishment of the Ottoman Empire**

 **and its Janissaries. And one more thing, would any of you like to help me about the Robbing the Invesgator story arc, about main antagonist of that**

 **story arc? 'Cause I really have no idea about which baddies are perfect for the whole illegal taxation and take away properties. Well, I'm actually**

 **thinking about using the Forever Knights but I also want the** **better option than them so please, help me out. For how to describe the plot,**

 **Robbing the Investigator story arc is about the new investigator of New Salem is finding out about the new government officer in the** **same rank**

 **like him is mistreating the citizens by take too much taxes and properties for his own and then sell them out in low prices. For this one, it is about**

 **the story of the return of Amanita Nightshade!**

Chapter 21 Alone Against Amanita

Beneath under the Choa Phraya River, in the newly-established factory near the Naga City, Dr. Animo and his "men", which actually are the Nagas of Rani Nagi, are working on

many projects. Such as cloning Owlman, creating a cybernetic armor, designing the weapons and many more. Nearby, the leader of the Vetalas, Harsh Basu, is thinking the

about the unfairness of the life of him and his kind. Why are the Europeans vampires reject them? Just because they're too different and not great enough?

The Hyakki Mori Clan, the clan of the Japanese Bat yokais, The White Vampire Bats of Costa Shrieka and the Aswangs, Manananggals and their huge vampiric bird pets,

Wakwaks, of Philippines aka Filipino vampires got accepted for the greatness and uniqueness in their powers. The Adzes and Asambosams, the African vampires, had established

the Ghana Empire long ago. The Jiangshi, the Chinese vampires, established the the Great Jin with the Jurchen people in 1115 and again in 1644 with Manchu people of the

Great Qing. The Vetala, the Vampires of India, his own kind, also helped Shivaji, the Marathas and the other Indian monsters that are still the followers of Hinduism established

the Maratha Empire in 1674. But when he and his kind found that it was too late to be recognize and accept into the society of the vampires due to the disappearance of the

Vampire King and his daughter, they're very devastated. Now, he is thinking of get back to the person that rejected his kind, Elissabat, the current Vampire Queen.

"Thinking about the unfairness, huh?"Asked Wongsa as he's approaching the Vetala Chief.

"You tell me, 200 years of association with the Maratha Empire ended up as nothing. What do you think?"Asked Harsh

"Ayutthaya Kingdom got established in 1351 and of course, we, Phi Kong Kois, also play a part in its establishment, conquests of Sukhothai Kingdom and in every wars against

the Burmese people. And yet, due to our hideous appearances, the European vampires decided to have us rejected from the vampires' kind. Even made up the reason such as

we're just tag along. What do you think of mine?"Asked Wongsa

"Horrible."Said Harsh

"Yours' also terrible as much as mine."Said Wongsa

Later, in the nearby Factory...

"Has the cargo arrive?"Asked Dr. Animo

"In the lobby right now, sir."Said Naga Phya Bio-Engineer #1

"But I still don't understand the important in this flower."Said Naga Phya Bio-Engineer #2

"From what did your Queen told me earlier, this Corpse Flower will bloom in every 1300 years only. And I need to run some tests on it."Said Dr. Animo

"Tests?"Asked Naga Phya Bio-Engineers

"Well, it's actually just one test because there is only one primary test while the rest are just additional tests."Said Dr. Animo as he's walking with them toward to the lobby.

Then, the trio enter the lobby and seeing that the Corpse Flower is being deliver into the tank. Seeing thing is going very well, Dr. Animo orders to take the flower to the main

lab so he and his scientists and bio-engineers could run some tests on it. Once inside the lab, Dr. Animo and the Naga scientists and bio-engineers then begin their work on the

Corpse Flower. The primary test is about mutation serum that Dr. Animo created for the cloning of Owlman to give Owlman himself the power to become more powerful but

since that the test subject is a plant and also came wit the request for assiantance from the infiltration unit from Monster High, Dr. Animo decided to change the

the mutation serum little bit by add the nanodroids in for subjugation. Once subjugated, this plant monster will obey the master every commands.

"The serum is full, sir."Said Indian Naga as he's hand over an arm-sized capsule filling with glowing green serum created by Dr. Animo.

"And now, to see the new wonder of science created by me!"Said Dr. Animo and he walks toward to the tank and put the capsule into the injection hole and release the serum

into the tank where the Corpse Flower is placed. Ten seconds passed, the flower itself begin to absorb the serum inside. Suddenly, the green and purple colors begin to change

into red and black and the entire water in the tank then go bloody red. A full minute later, the tank begins to crack and the flower begins to move, likely is about to explode.

The reddish water is coming out, shocking every electric equipment that its , the red light is glowing out from the inside of the flower and suddenly, the very rare now mutated

Corpse Flower suddenly explode! After the explosion, all equipment are destroyed and everyone are lying on ground with injuries. Luckily, none of them are killed in the sudden

explosion a few seconds ago. Dr. Animo is the first who regained his concious and take a look at what happened. Standing before him is a plant girl with long black hair, light red

skin in black dress, with exception at chest and shoulders that are dark red. Suddenly, she opens her eyes, revealing the glowing sinister red eyes. And those eyes are staring

angrily right at Dr. Animo. She is angry because she heard everything that hae and his helpers just did to her. An experiment on her and serum injection that turned her,

Amanita Nightshade, one of the most beautiful ghoul in the world into the most hideous ghoul in the world! In rage, she then summons the reddish vines out from the ground

and launch them toward to Dr. Animo but then the mad scientist pulls out a remote control and press it. Suddenly, the vines stop and so does Amanita,

who is now under the command of Dr. Animo.

"Excellent..."Said Dr. Animo as he's looking at his latest creation.

Few days later, at Monster High...

"Here is the cargo, kids."Said Vetala and he lets Kazi to sign his name and let his teammates to take the cargo, which is none other than the mutated Corpse Flower.

Later, the Vetala who disguised as the cargo deliverer then leave and let Kazi and his teammates to take the mutated Corpse Flower into the school of monsters,

to the greenhouse, where Venus is waiting for it.

"The rest is your responsibility, Venus."Said Kazi as his teammates are putting the mutated Corpse Flower down.

"Are you sure that this is the right flower?"Asked Venus, remembering that the Corpse Flower she saw from the book is green and purple. But this one is red and black instead.

"Perhaps a rare mutation, it's not everyday to see a mutation thing by our own eyes, you know that."Said Kazi and Venus begins to think that he might be right.

"Yeah... you may be right."Said Venus as she's walk to get the tools to take care of the Corpse Flower.

"Have fun, Venus."Said Savitri and she leaves with the other teammates of her. Known only to the Nagas, Kazi is hiding a remote control in the pocket in his black coat.

"The incoming party for that flower is going to be so 'fun' tonight."Said Kazi

"You mean... destructive, sir?"Asked Navin

"Indeed."Said Kazi

"Then we better to go prepare ourselves for the party tonight."Said Deepika and everyones nodded and heading to their lair in the catacombs.

Meanwhile, in the city of Gao in Mali...

"We've been here for three days. And what we saw so far are only the humans, the Jinns

and the African vampires. Nothing appears to be Werehyenas or Ifrits at all."Said Wongsa

"Patience, comrade."Said Harsh as he's looking around for some Werehyenas and Ifrits with his binoculars.

"Got anything?"Asked Arjun

"There."Said Harsh and he's point to the road that connecting to the abandoned part of the city

known as The Dread. He's seeing two Werehyenas are eating fried chicken-legs over there.

"The great Mamluk Clan is living in an abandoned part of the city. Terrific..."Said Harsh

"Then let's go."Said Sargon and he's walk out with his comrade to the so-called The Dread. After a long walk,

the vampires found that every entrances of this place are blocking by the walls made of cars, bricks and a lot of things.

"It seems the inhabitants of the city don't like them."Said Wongsa

"Or it's the other way around."Said Arjun

"How can you tell, kid?"Asked Harsh

"Would the outcasts want to have anything to do with the outside world if they can avoid it?"Asked Arjun

"Good reason."Said Wongsa and he begins to climb and jump on the walls of the bunch of things to get inside. Soon, his comrades do the same like him, except for those who

have wings because they get in by just fly inside. Once they get inside, they slowly creeping in silence to in case of there are guards are nearby. Suddenly, six Werehyenas pop

out of the dark alleys, armed with swords and pistols. And they're looking right at the vampires who are trespassing their territory right now, them!

Meanwhile, in the Nagas' lair in the Catacombs at Monster High in New Salem in Scaremerica...

"So what's the plan of the seventh attempt?"Asked Vinay

"The last attempt of us a month ago ended with the Mongols, the time-travel and Frankie's sacrifice fiascos!"Said Navin

"And all thanks to that we reported of this failure to Her Highness, she decided to let us lie low until the new test subject of Dr. Animo is subjugated."Said Deepika

"Which is now."Said Kazi and he pulls out the remote control from his pocket and take a look at it.

"One click and that ghoul will be at our command."Said Kazi

"So all we have to do is to just make sure she is Kur's dancing partner then. No big deal."Said Savitri

"It might be a big deal because I heard that he invited his girlfriend here for the dance."Said Deepika

"WHAT?!"Asked Kazi, Navin, Vinay and Savitri

"I heard it a few days ago and she said yes to him. His parents will drop her here two hours before the dance will begin."Said Deepika

In the meantime, on the Top of the Building in the Abandoned Area called the Dread of Gao in Mali...

"We come in peace! We're not with the authority!"Said Arjun but it seems that the words can't convince these angry werebeasts at all.

"We're here with an offer! We want to speak with your leader about it!"Said Harsh and that is when the Werehyenas lower their weapons down and one them shrugged his head

to come with him and his friends. The vampires do as what he demanded and follow them to the reconstructing building that are just six blocks away. Once in there,

the Werehyeanas instruct them to meet them at the top of the building by using elevators. Once the instruction is finished, both sides go separate ways by using the

elevators and go to the top of the building. Once there, they meet each other again and the six werebeasts then lead them to a meeting room turned throne room of their

leader. When they enter the throne room, the vampires then pay respect before the leader, who is also a Werehyena that sitting on his throne. Beside and surrounding him are

the other Werehyenas and the elephant-headed humanoid beings with wings on their backs known as Ifrits. Most of them wear Arab robes but some wear just jackets and pants

and some of them are wearing turbans while some of them are wearing fezs. And of course, they all have scimitar swords, daggers and pistols as their melee and side weapons.

"I am Banagi, the Dey of Mamluk Clan. What is your business here, vampires?"Said Banagi

"We came in the name of the separatist movement. We wanted you to join us for the incoming great change."Said Harsh

"And what make you all think I will simply say yes to you?"Said Banagi

"If you join us, there will be a place for your kind and a chance for revenge on those other Werebeasts and the Jinns

that persecuting and banishing your kinds from the societies that all of you have the right to be in."Said Sargon

"And is there anything more?"Asked Banagi

"Yes, your kinds, the Werehyenas and the Ifrits, can rule all over who that once persecuting and banishing your kinds."Said Arjun

"Sounds delightful..."Said Banagi and he turns to his trusted lieutenant, Baasho.

"Baasho, how was our public face is doing?"Asked Banagi

"The restaurants are still making money for us without get suspicious by anyone, Your Excellency."Said Baasho

"Good. Speaking of which, bring in some drinks. They may thirsty."Said Banagi

"I'll give the order to the servants immediately."Said Baasho and he's go to order the servants to bring in some drinks.

"The public identity of your organization is a franchise about restaurants?"Asked Wongsa

"Correct! There are many thousands of departments spread out from North Africa into Middle East, Indian subcontinent and Southern Europe."Said Banagi

"If you have that many, you would probably be rich by now. So why don't just use that rich to create an anti-government forces?"Asked Arjun

"If we, the Mamluk Clan, make a move, we can't go far with both, the rule and the expansion."Said Banagi

"That is also why we came here, to give and your clan that opportunity. The opportunity to begin your rule and the

expansion of your power. Our power!"Said Harsh and then he pulls out the contract for the Dey of Mamluk Clan to sign.

"If you sign and join us, not only you and your clan will have that opportunity. Your clan will also survive along with us in the incoming new era. The era of monsters!"Said Harsh

"Hmm..."Said Banagi as he's looking and reading the contract by his eyes.

Later, in the Evening in Scaremerica in New Salem, at the Greenhouse of Monster High...

"Where is she?! Where is she?! I can't go to the dance without a date!"Said Zak and suddenly, a whistle came from his right side and he turns to look and see her,

his girlfriend, Wadi. She's still wearing the black turban on her head, but for the party tonight, she's wearing a blue with purple tiger stripes evening dress.

Zak and Fiskerton are astounding at her current appearance right now.

To snap the boys out of their minds, she claps her hands a few times before them with an 'Ahem' to them.

"Oops! Sorry..."Said Zak

"Care to lead me the way?"Asked Wadi

"Yeah, sure..."Said Zak and he then grabs her right arm gently walk together with her with Fiskerton is following behind them. Then, the greenhouse's door opens for them

and the trio walk inside and see that everyone here had already started the party. Can't ignore the music that is playing by Holt, Wadi then pulls Zak with her to the dance floor.

All Fiskerton's responses to this action of her are just a giggle and a glare. Nearby them, Kazi and Jinafire are dancing together and with no one are looking at them, he then

puts the remote control on the table near Navin. When he sees this, he immediately grabs it and put it in his pocket, waiting to the signal to put the plan to capture Zak

into motion. Then, Holt steps down due to the need for some drinks and let Operetta and Johnny take charge for a while. With them in charge, they change the song that

just ended of Holt. Then, Catty Noir herself suddenly pops out nowhere with a guitar as a singer of this song.

 _Why you standing over there, acting like you just don't care_

 _We can make our own kind of music_

 _We might come from different worlds, might not be your kind of girl_

 _But I just wanna let go and lose it_

"Keep an eye on the flower."Whispered Kazi and Deepika and Savitri nodded and go take a look while Navin is still waiting for his signal. For Vinay, he is now currently looking

at Zak and Wadi dancing together, finding a perfect moment to break them apart. So Amanita can get in and take him for them. For Fiskerton, he is no longer paying attention

to Zak and Wadi but to the foods and drinks with Holt instead.

 _We are lost and found_

 _So let's go turn the beat around_

 _And maybe find a brand new sound_

 _Let's turn it up right now_

Surrounding Zak and Wadi are the other couples of Monster High students such as Cleo and Deuce, Clawd and Draculaura, Manny and Iris, Invisibilly and Scarah,

Gil and Lagoona, Sloman and Ghoulia, Kazi and Jinafire, Romulus and Stacy, Bram and Gory, Neighthan and Frankie and even Heath with Abbey are dancing together.

All of them are dancing around Zak and Wadi on the dance floor.

 _Dance together, dance alone, let it out and let it show_

 _Changing colors under the strobe light_

 _I just wanna have some fun, let my worries come undone_

 _Right here right now it's feeling so right_

As the party keeps going, the Corpse Flower begins to make a move. Its colors of red and black are beginning to fading down slowly.

Savitri and Deepika see this and quickly rush out to alert their leader about what is happening to the flower right now.

 _We are lost and found_

 _So let's go turn the beat around_

 _And maybe find a brand new sound_

 _Let's turn it up right now_

As Kazi and Jinafire are getting out of the dance floor to take a break, Savitri and Deepika suddenly show up and whisper the current situation of the Corpse Flower to him.

Seeing that too much time might've been waste, he decided to put the plan into motion right now. The trio leave the exhausting Jinafire alone on the chair, letting her drink

a glass of punch alone.

 _Because the night is young_

 _And it's just begun_

 _Let's get it started, get it started_

 _And go till the sun comes up_

 _The night is young_

 _The night is young_

 _The night is young_

The three Nagas rush toward to Navin then Kazi puts his hands up and show the thumps up to Navin to see.

When he saw it, he then clicks the remote control and begin the activation of Amanita Nightshade.

"This is going to be a one big crash!"Whispered Navin

 _And I wish that it would never end_

 _I wish the song could play and play_

 _Be who you wanna be and then_

 _Just let the rhythm take you there_

The Corpse Flower then regains its red and black colors due to the activation. Then, it begins to move once again and this time, it is blooming.

 _Because the night is young_

 _And it's just begun_

 _Let's get it started, get it started_

 _And go till the sun comes up_

 _The night is young_

 _The night is young_

 _The night is young_

"Well... that was fun... *Pant! Pant! Pant!*... right?"Asked Wadi

"Yeah..."Said Zak and when he and Wadi are about to kiss. Someone interrupts them with the claps.

Everyone turns to look at the source and found that it is the new ghoul in red and black, Amanita Nightshade.

"Bravo, everyone. Bravo. What a great celebration for me! You all are such the great worshipers!"Said Amanita

"That voice... Amanita?!"Asked Cleo as she's coming out of the crowd with Deuce.

"Cleo de Nile?! Haven't seen you in age. Nice guy for you, by the way. Despite the snakes on head, he looks so handsome!"Said Amanita

"Don't you dare take my Deuce!"Said Cleo

"Nah, he's not my type. Besides, I heard that among you guys are the reincarnation of the ruler of all of us.

He deserves a Queen, ME! And as the most beautiful ghoul on the planet, I deserve the most powerful monster ever!"Said Amanita

"You mean Kur?"Asked Vinay and that triggered Amanita's order that given by Dr. Animo earlier, to capture Zak Saturdays/Kur for the Nagas.

"Correct!"Said Amanita and she walks toward to Zak, making everyone knows that she knows that he is Kur.

"My beloved..."Said Amanita as she's flirting at Zak while touching him at the left shoulder of him by her finger.

"Hey! He's mine! Go find your guy somewhere else, reddie!"Said Wadi

"Well, he's mine now. Why can't we just 'borrow' him for each other from time to time?"Asked Amanita

"Somethings in this world cannot be share, you dumb!"Said Wadi

"No! I'm the most perfect ghoul of this land. Unlike you, a mere normie ghoul who're just a petty theif of love!"Said Amanita

"First, I'm stopped being a thief for like six years ago, missy! So you can't call me petty thief! Second, me and Zak, we admitted our

crushes to each other when we're thirteen years old and we still love each other. So in the simple way, HE IS STILL MINE!"Shouted Wadi

As Wadi and Amanita are arguing who will get Zak, Cleo is noticing that something at Amanita is very difference. The last time she saw her, Amanita's theme-colors are

green and purple but here, she's in red and black instead. And the flower can't just change the colors without reason. Cleo has a feeling that something is going on around here.

And whatever it is, it can't be good. But she is not the only one who notice this, Venus is also sensing that something odd is happening with Amanita, judging by the inner

feeling of her and her connection to the nature. She's sensing that there is something inside Amanita and it's controlling her to do what she's doing right now.

"Listen to me carefully, Ms. Parasitic Plant! Zak Saturdays IS my boyfriend! So get lost and go back to your hellish garden!"Said Wadi, shocking everyone's around.

"That's gotta hurt!"Whispered Navin

"Indeed."Whispered Vinay

"Now... time to add some spices!"Whispered Kazi and he's press the red button on the remote control. Suddenly, Amanita bears down and look at the ground. For a few minutes,

she makes no move. Everyone's begin to feel uneasy about this, even Wadi but with the exception for Cleo and Venus because they're believing that something odd is going on

here with Amanita. Then, she suddenly gets her face up again and show that her eyes are now bloody red and they're staring angrily right at Wadi and Zak. Then a moment of

silence was break by the sudden transformation by order that secretly gave by Kazi to abduct Zak for them. She's change from the beautiful humanoid plant into a carnivorous

red and black massive vine-like worm. Her entire body has spikes and her month is a red flower with vines inside.

"ROARRR!"

"AAAAHHHHH!"Screamed Everyone and everybody then runs for their own lives.

"ROARRR!"

"I don't remember she can do that!"Said Cleo while she's running away with Deuce.

"Perhaps one of her never shown trick?"Asked Deuce

"ROARRR!"

Before Zak could use his power on her, he got grab by the vines from her month and swallow him whole, much to everyone's shock, especially Wadi. Got what she wanted,

she then storms out from the greenhouse into the hallway and rampaging around and scaring everyone away. Not going to leave her boyfriend in such condition, Wadi runs

after the hideous worm-like crawling vine fearlessly. The others behind are just standing over there with their jaws drop because of courage to go after the transformed Amanita

just to get her beloved man back.

"So... should we help her?"Asked Draculaura

"Well... I got an unfinished business with her."Said Cleo

"Then after them!"Said Frankie and she's rush out with Fiskerton, Cleo, Deuce, Draculaura, Clawd, Gil, Lagoona and Neigthan.

"Ooh..."Moaned Bonita and Ghoulia then Dai, Roku and Sloman help them up.

"AAAAAHHHHH?"Asked Ghoulia

"No idea either, Ghoulia."Said Dai

"But I must say, Bonita REALLY has a big butt!"Said Roku and he blurts out in laugh.

"Yeah, I saw that too. She is flying without thinking a minute ago! AHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Roku but then, Bonita slaps him and Dai both for making a joke about her butt.

"What? You have such a sexy body and very attractive face!"Said Dai

"Well... thanks?"Asked Bonita with little blushes on her cheeks.

"Seriously, what's up with you two and making jokes at everyone when you two got a chance?"Asked Avea

"I don't know, Ms.-"Said Dai

"If you call me Ms. Big Horse Butt, you gonna get one good black eye by one of my feet!"Said Avea and that makes Dai decided to stay silence.

Meanwhile, in the Hallway...

"ROARRR!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"Screamed Everyone

The transformed Amanita is rampaging around in mindless rage as she's heading right to the catacombs. Wadi, the ghouls and their boyfriends are still after her.

Before she could reach the entrance of the catacombs, Wadi throws her yoyo out and use it to tie the vicious red and black vine-like creature up, but her strength

is not enough. Soon, Fiskerton, the ghouls, and their boyfriends arrive just in time and help Wadi pulling the transformed Amanita. The Nagas see this and respond

by add more pressure on the situation. Kazi then pulls out the remte control and raise the volume that control the aggressiveness of the victim, making Amanita is

angrier and more ferocious.

"ROARRR!"

"AAAAHHHHH!"Screamed Everyone and then Amanita manages to shake everyone's off and break the door and go inside the catacombs. Without being seen by anyone,

the Nagas quickly go down into the catacombs to get Zak. Wadi is the first who regain consciousness and run into the catacombs to rescue Zak.

Later, in the Cauldron of Eternal Body Odor in the Catacombs...

"Right here."Said Kazi as he's approaching the vicious vine-like creature with his teammates.

"That is quite some show you put on back then. Now, give us him."Said Kazi and then she raises her head up, open her mouth, ready to spit Zak out.

"HEY YOU!"Shouted Wadi as she's running out from the darkness behind. Upon seeing her, the Nagas quickly hide and the transformed Amanita turns to look at Wadi.

"Give me back my boyfriend!"Said Wadi

"ROARRR!"

"If that is a no, then I'll do it the hard way!"Said Wadi then she pulls her yoyo out once again, ready to do a horse back riding on her back again.

Then, she throws her yoyo out and hook it around her neck. The red and black vine-like creature then swing the head around and pick Wadi up from the ground.

Wadi immediately jumps to the wall and then jump up toward to the neck of her enemy and sit on her neck. When she's sit right on the neck of her, she then pulls

her yoyo harder and harder, attempting to squash her out of her breath. The vine-like creature lets out the roar of pain for many times.

"ROARRR!"

"ROARRR!"

"ROARRR!"

"Ugh! Spit him out already!"Said Wadi as she's pulling harder and harder. Unable to take it anymore, the transformed Amanita finally give in and fall unconscious.

After that, Wadi then steps down from her neck as she's struggling to spit Zak out. Eventually, she manages to vomit him out. In a green stick goo of plant is revealing

to be a dizzying Zak. Wadi immediately picks him up and hug him back. While they're distracting, Kazi pulls the remote control out once again and press the self-destruct button

on it, stopping the activation of the serum inside Amanita and also erasing her memory of this and also destroy every nanodroids inside of her out.

"BOOM!"

Suddenly, the red and black vicious vine-like creature then transforms back into the very beautiful

but also very selfish Amanita Nightshade and with her usual green and purple colors this time.

"Okay... what just happened?"Asked Zak

Later, outside of the catacombs, everyone is happy to have the reincarnated Kur back to them. When some of them question Amanita for her action, she instead says that

she has no idea of what happened or how she got here in the first place and even stated that all she remembered is that there is a group of evil scientists and she was in

Thailand while she was with them. Despite the protest from Cleo to not believe her, Zak then uses his power on her to see that if she spoke the truth or not and much to

everyone's surprises and Cleo's dismay, she actually spoke the truth. However, that didn't stop Cleo from wanting her to be gone from Monster High. To satisfy Cleo's wish,

Zak calls his uncle to come and pick Amanita up to find the better place for her to live. After Amanita's gone, everyone's continue the party.

Meanwhile, in the Throne Room in Royal Palace in the Naga City under the Choa Phraya River in Thailand...

"So... the Mamluk Clan decided to join after all."Said Rani Nagi as she's looking at the vampire ambassadors of her to the Mamluk Clan.

"Yes, and they're making on establish a franchise in Scaremerica right now, starting with New Salem...

to capture the reincarnated Kur."Said Arjun as Rani Nagi begins to form an evil smile on her face.

 **Author's note: You guys may wondering why for each vampire species, to officially join the vampires' society, they must accomplish the very great things**

 **such as establish an empire or dynasty. Well, I based this logic from** **what I saw in the European vampires. I saw how arrogant most of they are and it would**

 **be very possible and very logical that they must show how great and powerful they are to join the society. The vampires mostly are prideful** **and very**

 **arrogant especially the European vampires. And I highly doubt that the European ones will accept their cousin species just because they're actually related.**

 **So I figured that to accept them, the European vampires declared** **that those cousins of them must show that they really are worthy to join. And to be fair, by**

 **their own point of view, made a rule that it can be show by both, an establishment of a government with the vampiric beings as part of the** **dominant power**

 **or by show the uniqueness of their own vampires' powers that the European vampires don't have. And I wanna ask you guys something, should I take some**

 **new characters from the reboot franchise, 'Welcome to Monster High',** **into this story? And no, I have yet watched that movie because it didn't hit the theater**

 **of my country until a few days ago, when it officially launched on the internet. More information, I originally planned to add Casta and her band into this**

 **chapter as well but I figured that it is** **impossible to** **make this chapter good if I did that because there will be too much characters to use. And I've been**

 **thinking lately, if it is possible to do the** **story** **arcs about Robbing the Investigator and Dream of Gold. I think it may be possible for** **me to create a one such**

 **as Wild Cat exchanged for Crown Prince-like story arc** **as** **well but that the Haunted arc needs to happen first due to the need of the ghost who's knowing**

 **about the evil plan of the main and secondary antagonists** **of** **that** **story arc. Well, actually, I think for The "White Dragon" Horse-like story arc might be**

 **possible too if I want to do about Draculaura has a new mom.** **Took me a month to figure it out that it is possible, just let you guys know, but still,** **there is one**

 **thing bothering me. I want to know what is a good name for** **Cleo's mother story arc between "Execution of the Fallen Queen" or just "The Fallen Queen"?**

 **Because the former Queen of Egypt is being hunted by the** **vengeful rebels** **that got death sentence as their punishment for their rebellious actions against**

 **the Saadi dynasty of Gorerocco. Why is she being hunted?** **Because she was the one who exposed them to the Sultan of Saadi dynasty. So... what do you**

 **people** **think** **of this new chapter? Amanita is always and always** **the pain in the butt, no matter what form she is in and did any of you remember the song**

 **Night Is Young from Descendants: Wicked World? Just like Party like a Monster, it was sung by China Anne McClain herself! Whatever, that is just my**

 **opinion, what about** **the rest** **of you?** **I wanna hear it,** **please!**

 **Questions, reviews, comments, suggests, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you guys next time!**


	22. New Blood

**The crossover of Secret Saturdays and Monster High 2010-2016 franchise.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High 2010-2016 franchise. I own only my OCs.**

 **Author's note: Hi, everyone! I'm back! And I got two questions for you guys. 1 Where did I got the names Banagi and Baasho from? 2 What is Dey mean**

 **in Muslims' society? If you guys can't answer,** **I got hints for them. The hint for the first question, the hint is 'Lion King'. For the second question,**

 **'Ottoman Algeria' or officially known as 'Regency of Algeria' is the hint of this question.** **And I've been talking with Creaturemaster lately about what**

 **he thinks of the current situation of my story and he said he didn't read it yet after the latest comment but also told me that the chapter** **about the Ottoman**

 **bandits help the de Niles out from their tomb doesn't make a lot of sense but to be exact, the story is more than that. It didn't tell just about how the de Niles**

 **got out of their tomb** **but also introduce the characters that sort of have them must have life-debt with. I figured that I can use Suleiman and Ibn again as**

 **the ones who always help Cleo and Nefera's mother. So that means there** **will be undead or monster versions of them appear. The only problem now is that**

 **what suit them? Due to that I can't made them Jinns I will have no choice but to make them ghosts. It's the best solution so far** **but I'll try to figure the**

 **better solution if I'm available to do that. And of course, some helps would be appreciate**

Chapter 22 New Blood

Next day after the party at the greenhouse, peace once again returns at Monster High. Unknowingly, the partner of Van Hellscream, Pong Yong, the Chinese Taoist ascetic

is watching the school and its students from afar from the rooftop of the other building. He was ordered by Van Hellscream to take a look at Monster High ever since The Real

and the Fake Zak Saturdays incident. He has been take a look at the school for a month but nothing that is unusual had happened. Obviously, he missed the incident that

occurred last night because he went back to sleep early. Despite nothing has ever happened while he's around, he's still decided to keep checking on the activity of the school

for his partner.

Meanwhile, in the Nagas' lair in the Catacombs...

"So what's our eight attempt, sir?"Asked Vinay

"Easy. Do you all remember the hanyous that came with the hybrids a month ago?"Asked Kazi

"Absolutely."Said Deepika

"The next plan is to find who descended from the very powerful daiyokai and put pressure on him or her."Said Kazi

"And why and how are we going to do that, sir?"Asked Savitri

"Actually, isn't Shiori is the most powerful of all of them? I heard that the Japanese bat demons of

the Hyakki Mori Clan is a very powerful demons' clan back in the Sengoku period in Japan."Said Navin

"Good suggestion but we need to see for real first."Said Kazi

"Agree."Said Everyone but still unsure about this plan, making a hanyou that descended from the very powerful daiyokai becomes a full-fledged yokai is a very dangerous game.

But they have more than one problems to solve, trigger the yokai blood is one story but to find what to create such an event is another story to the Nagas because they don't

know what to do at all. As they're thinking, Savitri then has an idea popped up in her head. By using her ancient dark magic that she learned from when she was little from

her parents.

"I got an idea!"Said Savitri

"You may speak."Said Kazi

"About we made some sort of magical beings and send them to hurt her to the part that her yokai blood will suppress her human blood to ensure of her survival?"Asked Savitri

"Hmm... sounds good... but too simple."Said Navin

"Or you want to hire some mercenaries instead?"Asked Savitri

"I think her idea is better, believe me."Said Vinay

"Fine..."Said Navin

"Well then, I approve. So what do we need to end this attempt in success?"Asked Kazi

"Nothing. Just let me and my magic do this."Said Savitri

"And when do we begin?"Asked Deepika

"At lunchtime."Said Savitri

"Speaking of which..."Said Navin and suddenly the bell rings and it's time to go the first class of today.

Meanwhile, in the city, Pong Yong is walking alone in an empty sidewalk and also acting like he is looking for something else. Suddenly, he spots something.

An alien-like vampiric reptile in brown coat is waving the hand for him to come. Pong Yong decided to follow and go to meet this guy in the alley where he is.

Once there, the being reveals to be a Chupacabra. The most abundant cryptids in the entire of Southern of Boonighted States of Scaremerica down to Hexico

and Central and South Scarmerica. Currently, some clans are migrating out from their homelands due to the hostility with the humans and some other bigger monsters.

Because they're small and skinny, they are easy to be squash. One of many clans managed to get to New Salem in Oregon establishing their own home here. Pong Yong is

among the humans who they can trust, even that they know he's just helping to gain something from them. The Chupacabra then leads him into the old abandoned candy

factory. Ever since the Chupacabras arrive, the candy factory got converted into a fort inhabiting by more than thirty of Chupacabras.

"Do you guys really ran out of budget?"Asked Yong and the Chupacabra that is leading him only nodded as response.

"Not surprise why do you need me and Van Hellscream in buying things for you guys."Said Yong before he takes a small bag out from the left sleeve of his hanfu and throw it

to the table nearby. The bag itself is filling with the mechanical parts from this and that. The ascetic himself is still wondering how useful these junks can be to them.

Then, the leader of this clan then walks down from upstairs to meet Pong Yong.

"Glad to meet you again, Chief Danilo Bello."Said Yong and he's bow in respect to the Chief of the Chupacabras.

"We, the Tenoch Clan, owe and your partner a lot. Thank you for helping us settle in."Said Danilo

"Now that you have place to stay, the only problem now is food."Said Yong

"That's why we need these junks. We're going to head-to-head to them!"Said Danilo

"Against something big like them are going need more than just scrap metals, you know that."Said Yong

"That's why my nephew and his friends are making..."Said Danilo and he walks toward to the curtain that hiding the creation of his nephew from everyone.

"This!"Said Danilo and he pulls the curtain off and reveal the creation of his nephew to everyone.

"I take it back. THIS... can really fight the 7 ft. tall muscular cryptids with horns like them."Said Yong

Later, after Lunchtime in Monster High, in the Nagas' lair in the Catacombs...

"Okay, class is passed and lunch is finished. So go on."Said Kazi

"As you said, sir."Said Savitri and she then puts focus on the wall before her and then swing her hands out forward and back and then clap together one time.

Suddenly, two small explosions happen before the Nagas and two Chinese funeral paper puppets pop out of the smokes of the explosions. One puppet is wearing

red hanfu while another one is in blue. Both are wearing black wigs and have very pale faces with red cheeks and creepy smiles and stares, giving a scary feeling.

"And... can they move?"Asked Vinay and then Savitri points out to the door.

"Go and find the heiress of Hyakki Mori Clan and eliminate her!"Said Savitri and the paper puppets

walk away from them, which is like a rap dance as they're walking, toward to the door and leave.

"Do you think this will work?"Asked Navin

"This is just the first start. There'll be more to come for her."Said Savitri

"And with the entire school is focusing on the paper puppets' attacks, we will get Kur and get out of here!"Said Deepika

"Such a brilliant plan, Savitri."Said Kazi

"I know."Said Savitri

Later, in the Gym...

"Thanks for letting us use the place for practice after you ghouls done with fearleading, Cleo."Said Asagi

"No problem and if you excuse us, we're off for lunch."Said Cleo before leave the gym with Frankie, Clawdeen and Draculaura. But just when they're about to leave,

two paper puppets sent by the Nagas open the door and enter, still walking like doing rap dance as well, and walk through the fearleaders and heading right for the hanyous.

The fearleaders feel that something bad is going to happen but needing to see it for real first because they don't wanna cause a false alarm to everyone. The puppets stop right

at the front of the hanyous and standing over there for a moment without doing anything. When they though nothing serious is going to happen, the paper puppets pull the

jians aka Chinese short swords out of their chests and rush out to slice Shiori. Shocking and panicking, the puppets seize their chance by go through them without getting

stop by any of them. Shiori quickly jumps up to the stand behind her when the pupper in blue hanfu is about to give the first blow to her. The paper puppet in red hanfu then

jumps up and punch her right in the face and then grab her at leg and throw her to the ground. Eventually, everyone manages to snap out of their fear and decided to split up.

The ghouls rush out from the gym for help while the hanyous stay to help Shiori. Getting up from the ground with bleeding wounds, Shiori is now angry. Before both magical

puppets can strike her down, the other hanyous rush in and hit them with whatever they got. The paper puppets merely just hit them and throw them out of their way because

they're not their target. When they turn to look at Shiori again, they immediately got kick right in the faces by her and she then takes one of their swords with her and then use

it to stab the one in red hanfu. To everyone's surprises and shocks, the sword goes throught it without the scream of pain or making a fatal bleeding wound! Shiori and the

puppets just stare at each other in silence for a moment before the puppets begin their move again by punch at her face together while she's distracting by the shock of what

just happened. Shiori is once again down to the ground and the paper puppets have their jians back and ready to blow a deadly strike on her. The other hanyous then get up

and rush in for another round but as they're about grab the deadly paper puppets, the door opens and Cleo, Frankie, Clawdeen and Draculaura rush in with Lagoona, Abbey,

Clawd, Gil, Deuce, Heath, Zak and Fiskerton. Through the eyes of the paper puppets, Savitri saw everything and seeing that her puppets are now outnumbered. She decided to

end this match now. In the Nagas' lair, Savitri then burns the little versions of Chinese funeral paper puppets down, destroying them in an explosion. Back in the gym, the paper

puppets that caused trouble suddenly explode right after their little versions got destroyed as well. What are left of the puppets are now just the burning masks, clothes,

constructed sticks and short swords.

"Okay... what just happened?"Asked Deuce as he's looking at the burning human-sized puppets with the others in odd.

Meanwhile, in the Catacombs, in the Nagas' lair...

"Why did you suddenly destroyed them?!"Asked Vinay

"This is just the start. We're making her wary of everything around her."Said Savitri

"And with the idea such as the possibility of more danger might come, her mind is now very vulnerable."Said Deepika

"And if we keep pushing her, she will eventually break and go on the rampage, am I right?"Asked Navin

"Exactly. More pressures we gave her, more destructive she will become."Said Savitri

"Great plan..."Said Kazi

Later, in the Headmistress' office...

"Hmm..."Groaned Jinafire as she's looking at the burned mask from one of the paper puppets. Then, she takes a look at the remaining of the paper puppets

that survived from the destruction earlier in the gym. The burned hanfus, the burned constructed sticks, the short swords. Everything is really originated from

China but that is also raise the question of how these things got here in Scaremerica?! And there is no any Chinatown nearby either as well. So it is impossible

that there will be these things to be selling around.

"They all originated from my homeland but..."Said Jinafire

"But what?"Asked Bloodgood

"This is the work of the dark magic, not handmade."Said Jinafire

"With the experiences we just received, I can guarantee on that."Said Dai

"Me too."Said Roku

"But who would made the magical Chinese funeral paper puppets for doing something like hurt or kill the others?"Asked Lagoona

"I believe that is the answer we have to find out later. For now, get ready to your next classes. I'll handle this."Said Bloodgood and the students then leave the office of their

Headmistress. Later, everyone's go to their next class of Mr. Hack at his lab. The Nagas are also there and so do the hanyous, the ghouls, Zak and Fiskerton. Unknown to

anyone, the Nagas are plotting a plan to ruin this class with their magical deadly paper puppets. MANY! Many of the magical deadly paper puppets. Inside the catacombs in

their lair, a platoon that consists with the 30 of the magical Chinese funeral paper puppets are standing in there and waiting for the command of Savitri to launch an attack. An

hour later, Mr. Hack decided to take a little break after teaching everyone about each dangerous chemical that he has. This give the Nagas a chance to put their plan into motion.

With the ghouls are heading to the toilet, the Nagas then make their move. Savitri then put the palms of the hands together and begin to silently pray in Sanskrit language. The

magic words from her are beginning to activate a platoon of the paper puppets in the catacombs. Every puppets pull out their short swords and begin to walk/rap dance toward

to the door to get to the surface. Once out of the catacombs, the paper puppets are heading right to the Science Lab but when they arrive at the place, none of them enter until

every members of the platoon are here. With every puppets in the line, the platoon leader then kicks the door open, getting everyone's attention and the magical paper puppets

immediately jump in with their weapons in their hands, shocking everybody. Unprepared, Mr. Hack got knocked out by one punch in the face from the platoon leader. Soon, all

Chinese funeral paper puppets turn to look at the hanyous, directly at Shiori. Suddenly, two paper puppets jump into the air and point the jians right to Shiori, attempting to

stab her but she manages to jump out and land down before the other puppets in time. Reacting quickly, everyone runs out of the class in fear, except the hanyous because

they don't want to left Shiori alone. The Nagas are also acting like they are fleeing as well but in reality, they just don't wanna be suspect about this whole event. By pretending

to help Zak and Fiskerton to warn everyone and get them to safety, they're very close in having this mission success. Completely surrounded, Shiori is struggling to fight against

the attackers without care that she is outnumbered. At first she manages to fight them off but they keep getting up and keep attacking her nonstop. Her hanyou friends even

attempt to help her out but due to that there 15 of the armed paper puppets are standing between them and the other 15 paper puppets that are fighting Shiori, it's not going

to be easy and this is also going to take a while. As her hanyou friends are trying to reach her, Shiori was already beaten down. Seeing that she is tired, the paper puppets

immediately swing their jians to her arms and legs, injuring her and making her bleeding.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"Screamed Shiori

"SHIORI!"Shouted Asagi, Dai, Roku, Moegi, Shion and Ai. The hanyous then struggle harder to get to Shiori but the paper puppets don't let them. As they're struggling to get

to their wounded friend, the Chinese funeral paper puppets around Shiori once again begin to beat her down and also injuring her by using their short swords as well. Hitting,

slashing, kicking and punching, they're waking something inside of Shiori, her demonic blood. Shiori closed her eyes down and then open again, her eyes changed from purple

eyes into completely bloody red.

"ROAR!"Roared Shiori and she grabs two paper puppets and use them to hit the other puppets around her. Her hanyou friends saw this and completely terrified because it is

now too late from saving her from going into full yokai form. The paper puppets then get up and charge out with short swords in their hands directly to Shiori. Shiori's response

by run right to them and unleash the violet Demonic Sonic Blast on them, destroying some of them while others got sent out from the class. The hanyous also got caught in

the blast as well.

"BOOM!"

After the blast that destroyed the Science Lab, some of the paper puppets got destroyed but there are still many out there. The remaining paper puppets cease the attack

and choose to flee instead, knowing that their mission is completed as long as she is in this state. But due to her demonic blood is taking control of her fully,

Shiori is now completely out of her mind.

"ROAR!"

"Shiori! NO!"Shouted Asagi but Shiori doesn't even listen to her and go after the remaining of the armed Chinese funeral paper puppets. Shiori runs on rampage throughout the

whole school in search of anyone of anything so she can kill him, her or it. Eventually, she found two paper puppets are heading to ladies' toilet. And just that is happening,

the ghouls are coming of the place.

"I'll never going to drink two glasses of orange smoothies in one lunch break ever again."Said Draculaura as she's opening the door for her friends.

"I remembered that you told me that you said that back in the 1964s, right?"Asked Clawdeen

"Well, yeah. But this time, it's diff-"Said Draculaura but then Frankie's eyes go wide and immediately pull both ghouls back inside.

"What was that for?!"Asked Clawdeen and suddenly, the door opens and two paper puppets then walk inside. Before both sides could do anything, Shiori bursts and smash them

with her bare hands. With the paper puppets are now nothing but pieces of sticks and torn clothes, Shiori turns her attention to the ghouls. Now, she doesn't know who are

friends or enemies. The only thing on her mind is whatever that is a threat to her, she is going to end it permanently! Before she could do any harm to them, four more paper

puppets pop up from behind and pull Shiori out and begin the rematch between them and her. Hearing the noise of fighting, both sides, the Chinese funeral paper puppets and

the students then come out of hiding and take a look. To create such a scene, Savitri orders the rest of the paper puppets to join the fight and cause more damages. With her

immense strength and deadly sonic blasts are at the full powers, the paper puppets stand no chance against the full-fledged yokai Shiori. In such a short time, all paper puppets

became nothing but pieces of sticks, torn clothes and destroyed masks. But that has yet satisfied Shiori, she turns to look at the crowd of students behind her roar at them

ferociously!

"ROAR!"

Suddenly, she unleashes the Demonic Sonic Blast on them, sending them fly hit at the wall. Then, she walks toward to them like how a predator walks toward to its prey.

"SHIORI!"Shouted Asagi as she's running toward to her with the other hanyous. Dai and Roku immediately jump up and pinned her down to the ground,

stopping her on that spot.

"Shiori! This is not you!"Said Moegi

"Shiori! If you can hear us, come back!"Said Ai

"ROAR!"

"What's wrong with that ghoul?!"Asked Deuce as Cleo's helping him up.

"Her mind is now very unstable."Said Asagi

"How can such thing like this happened?!"Asked Draculaura

"Those paper puppets, they... pushed her."Said Shion

"Pushed her?"Asked Jinafire

"What does that even mean?"Asked Skelita

"When a half-breed that descended from a Daiyokai is in a danger, the demon blood will-"Said Asagi

"BLOOD!"Shouted Draculaura and she fainted but luckily, Frankie and Clawd grab her in time. Draculaura's shout also making Shiori angrier.

"Continue, please."Said Clawdeen

"The yokai blood will overload the blood system and drive an individual with that blood into a feral rage. If we didn't pin Shiori down, she is going to

attack you all until there are no more of you for her to kill or until she met the end of her life. Shiori is now feeling no pain or anything else."Said Asagi

"And is there a way to make her back to normal?"Asked Lagoona

"Knocked her out cold, power of friendship, power of love. These are the only well-known options."Said Dai as Draculaura's beginning to getting up.

"So... power of friendship then?"Asked Frankie

"But how are we going to convince her to come back?"Asked Clawdeen

"Zak. Can you use your powers on us and link us into her head?"Asked Frankie

"Of course, I can."Said Zak

"Then it's worth a shot."Said Frankie and Zak then displays his power on Frankie, Clawdeen, Draculaura, Cleo, Lagoona, Abbey Deuce, Heath, Gil, Clawd, Jackson, Asagi, Dai,

Roku, Moegi, Shion, Ai, Catty, Operetta, Johnny Spirit, Spectra, Invisi Billy, Scarah, Gigi, Jinafire, Lothar and Shiori. With the telepathy link is set, everyone's minds then dive

into the head of Shiori to comfort her and bring the true her back. As everyone's doing this, the Nagas can only just watch from the corner in surprise.

Inside Shiori's mind...

"Whoa! It's so dark in here!"Said Frankie

"And so HIGH!"Said Draculaura when she found that they are all standing on one of the floating mountains that connecting with stone bridges. Flying above them are

Japanese bat yokais of the Hyakki Mori Clan. Suddenly, Catty and Jinafire spot a Zen Buddhism Monastery with a pond nearby and believe that Shiori might be there.

Without other options, the group decided to heading there. Once there, they found Shiori is floating in the air, being imprisoned in a bloody red force field that is consuming her.

"Okay, Zak. Can you-"Said Jinafire

"Of course, I can... maybe?"Asked Zak but still going to free her anyway. He points the Claw towards her and orders everyone to put their hands on him. Once did, Zak and the

others begin to communicate with Shiori. Despite not knowing her much, they're gladful to have someone like her here at Monster High, they're happy that she is a hanyou,

they love her as who she is. For the other hanyous, they're giving her more than that. They're giving her by reminding her about everything they've been through together.

Their first encounter back in the early days of Meiji Restoration, their time in the World Wars, their time with the Commerce Guild that gave them home and education. With the

power of friendship of everyone, the force field eventually destroyed and Shiori is free once again. Later, everyone is then back in the real world and celebrate that Shiori is happy

for being herself once again. But the time of happiness is cut short when Headmistress Bloodgood arrives with Mr. Hack and order to clean up the Science Lab immediately but

that can't get rid of their smiles easily because this situation is now too happy to be throw away. For the Nagas, they also join without smiles on any of their faces because their

eight attempt ended in failure like the other previous attempts of them.

 **Author's note: So? What do you people think of this? I hope that it's good. I got this idea when I re-watched a story arc called The Mermaid Angle of**

 **Justice Bao 1993. Yep, it is what inspired the story of magical walking puppets that I told earlier. Here's the detail from what I saw, when** **the Demon Master**

 **and his apprentice attempt to take the breath and blood, which contain the virtuous power of Bao Zheng, to** **become the greatest of all monsters** **and they did**

 **that by using the magical Chinese funeral paper puppets to attack him and his officers for several times. And what do you people think of Shiori went into**

 **the form of full-fledged yokai? Awesome and scary, right? I hope you guys can answer me these questions. Speaking of questions, I've been thinking lately**

 **about add** **Shoji Fuzen and his men as part of the antagonistic characters in Robbing the Investigator arc. The plan I have for them is about created the fake**

 **money for peoples,** **both monsters and humans, to use through his cash store but you guys don't like this idea, I can put him for Draculaura's venture in**

 **Japan instead. And I'm also thinking** **of add the characters from the generation 2 of Monster High in as well. Starting with Skelly and Bonesy, I'm thinking of**

 **them are working for a clan of Chupacabras that** **are about to put on their hunting game on their dangerous large preys. I am still unsure about making a**

 **love-triangle between Clawdeen, Lukas and Raythe and hope that I** **will figure the better solution eventually, some helps would be appreciate in this. And if**

 **you're curious about the name of this chapter, of course it came from the first** **episode of Walking With Dinosaurs 1999. For Gob, making him as a little**

 **brother of Gooliope is the best solution so far. As for Woolee, I'm thinking of her as a friend of** **Abbey back in Tibet.** **And of course, this about IF I DECIDED**

 **to** **put the new characters in. So please, give me some helps like tell me that should I do it or not. One more question, should I keep Chupacabra as reptilian**

 **beings or reveal in the later chapter as reptile-like mammals beings?** **And should the major monsters' government still use law of behead the offenders who**

 **committed crimes such as murder or rebellion like in the Medieval Age?**

 **Questions, reviews, comments, suggests, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you guys next time!**


	23. Predators and Preys

**The crossover of Secret Saturdays and Monster High 2010-2016 franchise.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High 2010-2016 franchise. I own only my OCs.**

 **Author's note: Seriously, nothing?! Oh, come on! Why people of today's age have no likeness in history? And more than that, don't know about the original**

 **script of Lion King!** **But... I'm have two more serious matters here. First, I just finished my midterm exams a week ago ago and I hope that I will pass them**

 **all, ugh! And then next week on the same day** **of the last week that I finished my examination, the King of my country had finally passed away. Ooh... may**

 **His Majesty, King Bhumibol Adulyadej the Great of Thailand** **rested in peace. Second, for this story. For this one, it is about the** **story of the hunting game.**

 **Chupacabras are hunters while the Goatmen are their preys.** **I** **saw this when I entered a Cryptid Wiki and do some researches about some species there.**

 **And I** **accidentally found about the question that consists about** **the fight between Chupacabra and Goatman. I know that with one swing of the axe in the**

 **hands of the Goatman, Chupacraba is doomed.** **But if it's about a** **clan of Chupacabras versus a pack of Goatmen instead? Wouldn't that be awesome? Many of**

 **Chupacabras round up together as one and confront a one or** **two of the Goatmen.** **Obviously, the Goatmen are doomed that way but again, this is about a**

 **clan versus a pack. A clan consists with numerous members** **while a pack consists with just ten members or a little bit few more.** **And one more thing,**

 **I changed** **my** **mind about the whole BFG-like story arc because there not going** **to be two good but three good Allegwies! A shaman Allegwi, a runt Allegwi**

 **and** **a fat Allegwi.** **And I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 23 Predaors And Preys

In the new lair of the Tenoch Clan, which is nothing but just an abandoned candy factory, are working on their techs and weapons for the hunt. Two skeleton servants named

Skelly and Bonesy are working on cleaning the stuffs and the other belongings of their masters. Once live on streets in Hexico City as street-rats, they eventually came across

with the Tenoch Clan when they attempt to steal some of their belongings. Instead called the cops on them, Danilo, the leader of the clan, offer them the jobs as servants and

bodyguards. They accepted the offer and ever since that, their lives go from bad to good because they're now having a home to live in. Everyone in the clan is working hard on

creating the weapons and things for combat against their greatest preys, the Goatmen. To hunt a few Goatmen, they'll need more than just numbers on their side. They need

the very advanced tools as well. Thanks to help from Van Hellscream and his partner, Pong Yong, they're now having everything they need to hunt and take their preys down.

If they success in took down a few Goatmen, they will have foods to put down their hungers for a long time. With everything is set, the only problem now is to find where are

their preys live. Luckily, they have a well-known monster slayer and a Chinese Taoist ascetic helping in this.

"Skelly! Bonesy!"Said Danilo as he's walking toward to them and they immediately turn to look at them and bow in respect.

"Is everything cleaned now?"Asked Danilo and the teenage skeletons nodded as yes.

"Good."Said Danilo and he walks toward to the greatest creation of his nephew, a 10 ft. tall one-eyed bigfoot-like robot.

"Those goats know not what will hit them!"Said Danilo then he turns to look at the other robotic suits nearby. Not all of them are bigfoot-like but some are just humanoid

robots but one thing that these droids are having in common is that each of them has a hole in their chests. Each hole is for one Chupacabra to gets in and pilot the robotic suit.

Meanwhile, beneath Monster High in the Catacombs, in the Nagas' lair...

"So what the ninth attempt will be, sir?"Asked Navin as he's lying on his bed.

"I am thinking about it. We need the better distraction!"Said Kazi as he's sliding around as he's thinking of the next plan.

"Haven't we utilized the distraction for like... many times already?"Asked Vinay as he's eating cheese sandwich.

"And they gave us nothing but failure."Said Deepika

"Maybe... we should resign and let the other unit take our role here."Said Savitri as she's reading her spell book.

"Oh come on! Just because we failed for like... eight times... didn't mean we have to give up!"Said Kazi

"People with normal behavior would."Said Navin, still lying on his bed.

"Well, we're not normal people. We're worshipers of Kur."Said Kazi

"What made you think that made us unique?"Asked Deepika

"Easy, ghoul. Because we're the followers of the true leader and the true faith of every cryptids in this world!"Said Kazi

"Instead of more distraction, why don't we hire some people to do dirty work for us?"Asked Vinay

"Do you want us to go that low?! We still have honor of warriros and infiltrators, comrade!"Said Navin

"No wait! I think that sound like a pretty good idea! With little modification, of course."Said Deepika

"I'm listening."Said Kazi

"Why don't we just find some helps from the others directly?"Asked Deepika

"What do you mean by that?"Asked Savitri

"We're going to hire some people to cause destruction around while we're getting Kur!"Said Deepika

"Sounds good."Said Savitri

"But who would be an idiot enough for us to use?"Asked Kazi

"What about them?"Asked Vinay

"Who?"Asked Kazi

"From one of the many days in the month of doing nothing of us, I went to a bar that filling

with nothing but Goatmen. Well, most customers are Goatmen from I saw."Said Vinay

"And do you really think they can help us?"Asked Savitri

"With the power of lie, nothing can go wrong."Said Vinay

"Oh, you wanted us to lie to them that Kur is an evil entity that needing to be put down or captured?"Asked Kazi but receives no response but silence back.

"I... take that as a yes."Said Kazi

Meanwhile, in the Gym...

"Are you sure of this, Jin?"Asked Zak

"I thought the previous magical puppets incident already stated that out loud."Said Jinafire and then she tossed him a wooden jian and he grabs it.

"You need to have some techniques for self-denfense."Said Jinafire

"I have Fisk and the Claw. What can go wrong?"Asked Zak

"To 'Hish Highness' Kur, what will happen if your adopted little brother is not around or your primary weapon of choice is gone?"Asked Jinafire

"I'll be so vulnerable."Said Zak

"Indeed. So I gave you one more primary weapon, the jian aka the Sword of Wisdom."Said Jinafire as she's showing

him the real jian that made of steel by pulling it out from its sheath.

"Easy to carry but yet, so strong."Said Jinafire and then she puts the steel one down and grab the wooden one instead.

"Ready?"Asked Jinafire

"For what?"Asked Zak, little bit afraid of what is going to happen next.

"FOR THIS!"Said Jinafire and she jumps out ito the air, drilling around in the midair and heading down right to Zak. Zak immediately steps back very fast

and let Jinafire impales her sword into the floor but to his surprise, her jian bends to its left like the entire wood itself is just a rubber and then Jianfire jumps

into the air again by use the power to push to her short sword very fast and then landed right behind Zak and point her wooden jian right to him in the back,

surprising him and the others that are watching nearby.

"Whoa!"Said Clawdeen, Draculaura, Rochelle and Venus

"Are my eyes playing trick on me or that was really happened a few seconds ago?!"Asked Cleo

"I believe we all saw that, Cleo."Said Robecca and Fisk then nodded as confirmation.

In the meantime, at the Chupacabras' fort...

"Here are the locations that those Goatmen usually hang out."Said Yong as he's handing over the map to Skelly.

Skelly responses by nod as thank you to him before walk back to his master.

"Excellent."Said Danilo and he walks toward to the rest of his clan's members and show them the map where they will hunt their preys. The locations for hunting consist

with places such as the parks, the Maul, the cafes, the restaurants, but mostly, the Maul and its surrounding places. Got what they needed, the Chupacabras begin their

next part of the plan, set the traps and hunt the preys. The Chupacabras can't wait to have the meats and blood of those Goatmen as their foods.

"Hehehe... there will be plenty of dishes such as birria and a pot of curry goat left for many days!"Said Danilo and later, every Chupacabras get themselves into the robotic suits

and then drive out with the vans and motorcycles that Van Hellscream and Pong Yong had provided to them, leaving Skelly and Bonsey behind to take care of the place.

As the Chupacabras are out for the hunt, they're being watch by Pong Yong from the top of the building nearby. Once he saw that the Chupacabras are on the roll,

the Chinese Taoist ascetic then calls Van Hellscream.

"They're on the hunt now. Begin the next part of the plan."Said Yong through his cell phone.

Later, at Parking Lot of the Maul...

"The cost is clear. Begin the hunt."Said Danilo and five Chupacabras in grey jackets and jeans then walk into the Maul to find where the Goatmen are. They keep looking by

going into many places such as arcade, cinema, clothes shops and the cafes such as Coffin Bean but in the end, they got nothing. When they are about to give up and inform

their leader to go to the next location, they eventually spot two male teenage Goatmen are heading to the Coffin Bean that they just left. Two of them quickly run back to get

the others while the other three are approaching their preys. Just when the two teens are about to enter the cafe, the Chupacabras get their attention by growling at them and

prepare their fangs and claws to attack them. Oblivious of the dangers, the teens ignore them and keep going but then the three Chupacabras jump up to one of them and

trying to tear him into pieces. The other Goatman turns to look at and immediately rush into help his fallen brother. Suddenly, the explosions happen and the Chupacabras in

their robotic suits, both humanoid ones and bigfoot ones, entering the Maul and open fire around with their laser guns to scare everyone from the hunting ground. With

everyone is panicking, the rest of the clan then scatters out to find more Goatmen. The other two that went to get the other members of the clan return to the Coffin Bean

to help the other three comrades of them to defeat the first preys they found herw ith their robotic bigfoot-like suits. They arrive just in time because the three Chupacabras

are about to be squash by a chair in hands of a Goatman. Seeing their own kind in trouble, They activate the laser eyes of the heads of their robotic suits and shoot shocking

laser to them, shocking them to unconscious. Suddenly, a teen female Goatman floats down from upstairs and landed before them after she got punched by another Chupacabra

in a robotic bigfoot-like suit. Down in the basement of the Maul, a group of twenty of Chupacabras in their robotic humanoid suits are going after three female Goatmen and

two male Goatmen, all adults, are running for their lives. Suddenly, they run in with the other two Goatmen and these two are the dominant male and the dominant female.

They too also being chase by four of Chupacabras in robotic bigfoot-like suits. Now, the Goatmen are completely surrounded. Originally, they were planning to get to their trucks

to get some tools such as axes, hooked spears and saws to fight back but now they have to do it with bare hands. The Chupacabras are wearing the very powerful armed robotic

suits while the Goatmen have only just hands and feet to fight. The situation is so unfair right now. Unknown to both sides, the cameras of the Maul are recording everything

that is happening ever since the start.

Later, at Monster High in the Creepeteria...

"Waffle and fried chickens with cheese! One of my favorites!"Said Zak and when he is about to slice the waffle

covered cheese, Lagoona and Frankie suddenly bursts inside and head right to him and Fiskerton.

"Zak! Fisk!"Said Lagoona

"What now?"Asked Zak as he's turn to look at them with Fisk.

"Here!"Said Frankie and she opens the FrightTube on her iCoffin and shows the reincarnated Kur and the Lemurian the breaking news. It is about the recent attack at the Maul.

The scene opens with a young adult female vampire and a young adult male troll appear as the reporters in the studio of this breaking news.

Inside the video on Frankie's iCoffin...

"45 minutes ago, one of the security guards of the Maul had brought the videos about the attack caused by the Chupacabras with high tech weapons. It seems that this

attack is not random because from the footages of these videos, they're only targeting the Goatmen and whatever that are related to goats. The Chupacabras stole all products

made of goats and also abducted every Goatmen they have sighted. The security guard who brought the videos to us described this whole event as a hunting game because the

little goat-eaters are piloting the robotic suits around and always chasing after whatever that are related to goats only."Said Female Vampire Reporter

"Now, let's talk to the man who brought the videos to us."Said Male Troll Reporter and then the scene changes from the studio to the front of the Maul

and showing the human security guard who is actually Van Hellscream in disguise of security guard uniform and brown beard and brown hair with the alias as Mr. Hatch.

He infiltrated and disguised himself as a security guard so he can get the videos about the attack of the Chupacabras on the Maul and show it to public.

"This is a menace! Surely, the monsters like the Chupacabras don't know how to control their own instincts and their feral side! I heard that there are many calling

themselves being civilized but I begin to doubt that now! I hope that the authorities will handle this right now! If not, the humans like me and my family would have

no choice to call Van Hellscream and his partner, Pong Yong to handle this! And this is no threat, but a warning! I'm lucky that myself received no injuries from the attack

but if it happened again with casualties. I have no choice but to do what that is needing to be done!"Said Van Hellscream/Mr. Hatch

Back to the Studio...

"Well, it seems this can lead to the destruction of the good relation between humans and cryptids, right Nora?"Asked Male Troll Reporter

"Absolutely, Wilt. If anyone has information or spot any Chupacabra with high tech weapons, please contact the authorities immediately!"Said Nora/Female Vampire Reporter

"Now, it's time to return to the ordinary programs."Said Wilt/Male Troll Reporter and then the video ended.

Back to Reality...

"Let me guess, as Kur. I must go out there and put an end to this, right?"Asked Zak and both ghouls nodded as yes.

"Can it wait? I have Home Ick as the next class."Asked Zak

"ZAK!"Shouted Frankie and Lagoona

"Okay, okay, okay. Let's just ask the Headmistress then."Said Zak

Later, at the Headmistress' office...

"Absolutely not!"Said Headmistress Bloodgood

"But the Maul just got attacked! This hunting game could be the threat of the entire city!"Said Frankie

"And we're having the only person who might be able to stop this hunting game of the Chupacabras."Said Lagoona, showing Zak to her.

"But education is also important. I cannot just granted you the permission to leave and run out to confront such threat! I am too concerning about the town but

the lives of my students must come first. It is the duty of mine and my staffs to keep you all safe from this nonsense hunting game."Said Headmistress Bloodgood

"Headmistress Bloodgood, Zak is the only who can stop them and is also the only one who can settle the whole mess calmly. With someone like Zak by our side,

Monster High is now at the peak of doing what it is always meant to do. To show harmony and unity to every kind of monsters. If Zak can settle the dispute between

the Chupacabras and the Goatmen, it will not only just save the city and prove that predators and preys do not always have to hate each other but it's also build the good

reputation of Zak as the good Kur as well."Said Frankie

"Well..."Said Headmistress Bloodgood as she's thinking of how to deal with this, her students just used what is this school is standing for against her to get the permission

they're needing to go out and rescue the Goatmen and settle the whole hunting game down of the Chupacabras down. One one side, she doesn't want them to go out,

afraid that they might get hurt but on the other side, she sees that they got a point in this. This is a great opportunity to let Zak displays the power of Kur in good way to

the other cryptids and also a chance to prove that predators and preys sometimes can live side by side with one another. After the long three minutes of thinking,

she's finally figure out what to do.

"Get who that are needing in this mission and make sure that this city is hunting ground no more."Said Headmistress Bloodgood

50 minutes later in the City, at the Abandoned Candy Factory...

"Is that the place?"Asked Lagoona, as she's looking at the factory converted into fort of the Chupacabras

with Clawdeen, Frankie, Jinafire, Heath, Gil, Fiskerton armed with Hiraikotsu and Zak.

"Their scents came from there."Said Clawdeen

"Should I recheck?"Asked Zak

"My nose never wrong, Zak. Besides, if you use your power on them, wouldn't that alert them up?"Asked Clawdeen

"Oh yeah, you're right. So how do we get in?"Asked Zak

"Easy. We sneak in."Said Frankie

"I think the question is more like how to sneak in exactly."Said Gil

"Why don't we use the airvent?"Asked Heath

"Are you seeing us as well-trained secret agents or what, Heath?"Asked Lagoona

"Just saying."Said Heath as they're arguing of how to sneak into the lair of the Chupacabras, the Nagas are also on the move as well. With their replicas made by dark magic

of Savitri, no ones in school suspect a thing about them being here. Through the catacombs and the sewers, they made it to the alley near candy factory that the clan of the

Chupacabras are residing in. Seeing that Zak and his friends are busying out in the open, they go the small window of the toilet and creep inside. With their snake appearances,

they can creep in easily. Once in there, they exit the toilet and seeing the 30 of armed Chupacabras are patrolling around and seeing two teenage skeleton servants are setting

the table for lunch up for their masters. Later, they found the 10 Goatmen that got abducted earlier from the Maul are being tied up in the cages. Three teen Goatmen, one

female and two males while the rest are adult, four females, three males. Each of them are in each cage to prevent the situation that if someone is going to be brought out, no

ones can help him or her. Kazi's plan is to release them and then let Savitri use the hypnotize spell on then, enslaving them and turn them into weapons to capture Zak

for them. Slowly and silently, Savitri begins to form the sparkling yellow magical dust in her hands. When it's completely full in her hands, she blows it right to the Goatmen.

Breathing without knowing, the Goatmen then falls asleep for some seconds before reopen their eyes and reveal the angry yellow eyes. Under the power of the mindless rage

influencing by the Nagas, the Goatmen break out of the cages themselves and begin the rampage.

"ROAR!"

"What the?"Asked Danilo and he turns to look with the other three Chupacabras. That is when

they're seeing a pack of the Goatmen are fight the other Chupacabras in robotic suits.

"Carlos, Juan and Pedro, go get the bigfoot suits!"Said Danilo

"Right away, uncle."Said Carlos, Juan and Pedro and they run off to get their robotic bigfoot-like suits, leaving their uncle, who was already inside one, to help the others.

For Skelly and Bonesy, they immediately hide under the table to getaway from the fight. Every Chupacabras, in both robotic bigfoot and humanoid suits, open fire on the

big preys of them with laser eyes from the eyes and the missiles from the opening arms of their robotic suits. Fighting with whatever that they can utilize, the Goatmen

have only size as advantage against the Chupacabras. In secret, the Nagas are watching from the toilet where they in earlier came while Pong Yong and Vane Hellscream,

who just entered, are secretly watching from above on the rooftop through the window. Outside, Zak and the others are still arguing on how to sneak inside without knowing

of the current situation until the dominant male Goatman got throw out through the window by Danilo himself. Danilo follows him out to finish the job without care that being

seen by Zak, Fisk and their friends. And because of the carelessness of him, Zak quickly uses his power on Danilo and order him to stop. Stand no chance against Kur, Danilo

immediately stops his action.

"Alright! Get in and order the rest of your gang to stop this mess right now!"Said Zak and Danilo then leads them inside to stop the fight. When Danilo gives the order,

every Chupacabras then stop but the Goatmen are on the other hand. Under the spell of the Nagas, they're still determine to fight and put the end in all of their enemies here.

The Nagas are still watching in secret until Kazi saw Jinafire is in here. Doesn't his girlfriend to be harmed, he orders Savitri to end the spell right now and erasing the memories

of the victims as well. Savitri quickly claps her hands one time and a light pops out from her hands and vanish into the air. Suddenly, the Goatmen stop rampaging and kneel

down to ground, feeling very dizzy. The dominant male and the dominant female of the pack, Conner and Anne, then ask of what happened but before they could get answer.

The red rays came three directions above them and are shining on them, making them all are powerless. Suddenly, the partners, Van Hellscream and Pong Yong, appear from

above as they're walking down from the stairs to them.

"If you all attempt to get out from the rays, you all will be purify on the spot. My magic is stronger than you thought."Said Yong

"Van Hellscream and his partner! Again!"Said Clawdeen

"The name is Pong Yong and we've already met."Said Yong

"I bet you all set this whole thing up, right?"Asked Zak

"Correct."Said Van

"Haven't you learned your lesson after the last two attempts?"Asked Lagoona

"Yes, of course. I've learned that I must use the better plan. And everyone knows that predators and preys can't exist in the same ground."Said Van

"Not with Monster High! Under the scholarship of our school and the help of the reincarnated Kur, it WILL happen!"Said Frankie

"Sadly, because you all will be purify before that could happen."Said Yong and he pulls out the batch of the holy yellow talismans with Chinese written on them.

Just when Pong Yong is about to throw the holy talismans to them, the Nagas jump out from the darkness behind them and grab Van Hellscream and Pong Yong and

have both of them pinned down to the ground. Seeing that the threat was thwarted, Skelly and Bonesy then come out of hiding and go to get the big yellow talismans

that are hanging on the above down, ending the torment of being powerless. Not ready to give up, Pong Yong jumps up and sprays green dusts on the Nagas, temporarily

blinding them, pull out his short sword and ready to slash at the dominant male Goatman but suddenly, Danilo pilots his robotic bigfoot-like suit to get in and punch him away.

"Ooh..."Groaned Yong after his body hit the wall pretty hard.

"Thanks for the save, I'm Conner Match."Said Conner, the Goatmen's leader and he offers his hand to the leader of the Chupacabras.

"Danilo Tenoch, leader of the Tenoch Clan."Said Danilo and he grabs and shake it with his own hand.

"I don't wanna be sarcastic here but you forgave him and his clan easily?"Asked Zak

"He saved my life. He has paid for his crime."Said Conner

"Seriously? Easy like that?"Said Zak

"Or are you jealous that you didn't show your sword skills to your opponents back then?"Asked Frankie

"That too but this one is the main point."Said Zak

"So... what should we do with them now?"Asked heath as Skelly and Bonesy that are dragging Pong Yong to Van Hellscream and tying them up.

"Easy..."Said Deuce and then he opens his glass and turn Pong Yong and Van Hellscream into stone statues. For the two skeletons, they manage to get out in time.

"And then drop them at somewhere else."Said Zak

"Thanks for helped us out."Said Jinafire and she kisses Kazi on the right cheek but then slap him back after that.

"And that is for secretly following us!"Said Jinafire

Later, everyone's go separate ways. Zak, Fisk and his friends return to Monster High to continue their study in the afternoon. The Chupacabras paid for the damages

and the products that they stole earlier. The Goatmen discharge all crimes that Chupacabras had done to them and return to their homes. Nephews of Danilo, Carlos, Juan

and Pedro and the three teen Goatmen they had abducted are thinking of transfer to Monster High to prove that predators and preys can sometimes exist in the same ground.

For Van Hellscream and Pong Yong, they're currently at somewhere else in the forest outside of town and are still being stone statues. For Skelly and Bonesy, the servants of

the Tenoch Clan, they're merely just doing their works until their masters approve the idea of having them enroll at Monster High.

Later, at the Evening, at Draculaura's mansion...

"Dad! I'm home!"Said Draculaura after she entered through the door of the garage. She's looking around

but see no ones else and a human in butler suit walks out and greet her.

"George, do you know where dad is?"Asked Draculaura

"He's currently speaking with the guest about the financial support, Young Mistress."Said George

"With who?"Asked Draculaura

"With him."Said Dracula as he's walking out, in his black suit of businessman, with his new associate who is a werehyena in green Arab-theme cloth and green turban.

"This is Sharif al-Din, he is a representative of the restaurant franchise, Mughal Imperial Feast. His boss owns thousands of departments

that spread out from Mali in North Africa into the Middle East, the Indian subcontinent and the entire Southern Europe."Said Dracula

"And we're looking forward to establish a department here as well. This is just... good business."Said Sharif al-Din

 **Author's note: Well, that was fun, right? I hope so. And have you guys ever wonder about what to called the people like Cleo and her family? I mean,**

 **they are royalty and still are but they** **cannot interfere with the ruling government anymore because they're not in the same positions as they used to be.**

 **When I watched a Chinese TV series, I eventually came across with the word** **called 'Inner Palace'. In Imperial China, the rule stated that the people from**

 **the** **Inner Palace cannot interfere with the government affairs. So that is how I'm going to describe the people** **like the de Nile family, the people of the**

 **Inner Palace Society. On this term, the Inner Palace Society is referring to the people who are still having royal and noble statuses after the demises**

 **of their lives, the ends of their dynasties and abolishment of their official royal or noble positions in their homelands but yet, cannot interfere with the**

 **government affairs anymore,** **no matter what. It is the best suggestion and solution that I got. And if you're wondering about the last part of meeting the**

 **representative of the franchise called Mughal Imperial Feast,** **I'm going to say that it's the introduction of another main antagonist in the Dream of Gold arc.**

 **The Mughal Imperial Feast is actually the Mamluk Clan, one of the separatists' organizations.** **And as the name of that story arc stated, the Mamluk Clan is**

 **here for golds! And I hope you like the idea of making Skelly and Bonesy are servants of a clan of the Chupacabras. Hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Questions, reviews, comments, suggests, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you guys next time!**


	24. Robbing the Investigator Part 1

**The crossover of Secret Saturdays and Monster High 2010-2016 franchise.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High 2010-2016 franchise. I own only my OCs.**

 **Author's note: Okay, there is a change in the plan of Boo York, Boo York arc because Nefera and Ramses are not going to be the better persons after the end**

 **of the event. Because I figured out that what are impacting them, at least Nefera, is the loss** **of the beloved wife and mother of them. I think that if they**

 **renited, thing is going to be better for the de Nile family. And if you guys are wondering why in the previous chapter, Danilo suddenly came to save the**

 **leader of the Goatmen. That's because** **he heard what Frankie said and decided to give the peaceful relation between predators and preys a chance. And I**

 **just rechecked Monster High Wiki and recently, I found about what are parents of Avea, Bonita, Neighthan and Sirena are doing to make sure** **that their**

 **children are having the good education. So that is when I got the idea of having them work for the Commerce Guild. Some may have the works changed**

 **in** **order to fit in with the positions that the Commerce Guild has for each of them such as** **Bonita's dad. Originally, he is a flyway patrol officer but here,**

 **in this** **version of mine, he is one of the military officers of the Commerce Guild. Actually, I am thinking about having all of their parents are working**

 **for the Commerce Guild. Now, it's time for the new ride in this story!**

Chapter 24 Robbing The Investigator Part 1

Few months ago, as everyone in the city of New Salem is sleeping at the dead of the night. Deep in the forest away from the town for 45 kilometers, there is a factory with

white smoke is coming out from its chimney is standing there alone with 45 workers that are humans, goblins, and werewolves are working on creating the counterfeit money,

both coins and banknotes, for the Raibu ya Shain cash store of their boss, Shoji Fuzen, to expand his secret Criminal Empire to the entire state of Oregon. At the office,

which is actually just a desk and chair in a sunshade near the entrance, the Manager of New Salem's department of Raibu ya Shain cash store, who is a human

named Gorges Cliff, is checking on the fresh batch of the money that just came out.

"Well done."Said Gorges as he's showing two coins to the leader of the worker, who is a werewolf named Warwick.

"This time, the coins are in the right weight. Unlike the last time, the coins are too heavy. Speaking of which, are they all collected back?"Asked Gorges

"Yes, sir. I managed to stop the delivery in time and we will begin the fix on the previous set right after this new set of money is done."Said Warwick

"Good. Because the boss is getting impatience."Said Gorges

Meanwhile, in the City, at the Investigator's Hall, the Investigator who is a werecat named Galton Edwards is looking at the letters he has been receiving about the crimes that

he is working on. Suddenly, a small object flies out of nowhere and hit at him right in the gizzard. The object is a spike in shape of dragonfly with wings and is entirely made of

silver and it contains the deadly poison in it. In a few seconds, the Investigator falls from his chair and died. In the bushes outside near the office, the assassin jumps out from

the bushes and walk to the window to take a look at his work. The assassins are reveal to be a fat werewolf in white jacket, grey shirt and black pants with crossbow named

Job Deller and two thin werewolves in the brown grey jeans named Clint and Clay. They got this kind of poison from the enforcer of their boss, who behested him to give

it to them despite the protest from the enforcer himself that this kind of poison, the Silver Dragonfly, is part of the forbidden weapons in World of Chivalry ever since the

Medieval China. Seeing that the investigator is now dead, the three werewolves go inside to remove the Silver Dragonfly for the victim's neck, take the evidences, including

the letters and reports, and leave the place before the officers of the investigator will found this.

Later, at Fuzen's mansion, in the Living Room...

"Are these all?"Asked Shoji as he's looking at the reports and letters in his hands.

"Pretty much everything, sir."Said Job

"Failed twice... the third round is not allow..."Said Shoji and then he tosses the the letters and the reports into the fireplace before him.

"Dai Jinhua..."Said Shoji and then an early 30s Chinese man in hanfu with Chinese sabre gets up from his chair and walk toward to his boss.

"The traitor has been dealt with, sir."Said Jinhua

"The goblin such as Jerome... he is such good CMO. Pity, his life is so short..."Said Shoji as he's remembering of the goblin who is the Chief Marketing Officer that once

worked for him before turned on him to help Investigator Edwards. Then, the Japanese crime lord turns to look at the three werewolves that are sitting on the coach nearby.

"The Investigator?"Asked Shoji

"Already dead and I already told Mayor Chadwick about his demise. He's going to send

the message to the Governor, telling that the Investigator suddenly died by illness."Said Job

"Aaahhh... ever since I helped that insane Forever King became the Mayor of New Salem so he can forfeit the lands in the city as much as he wanted, thing usually goes

better and better for my third Criminal Empire..."Said Shoji and then he turns to look at the manager of Raibu ya Shain cash store of New Salem's department.

"Mr. Cliff, how was the new money from the factory?"Said Shoji

"See by yourself, sir."Said Gorges and he gives a coin and a banknote to his boss. Shoji grabs them and take a look at each of them intently.

"Well done. The coin is not too heavy and the description on the banknote is so real! Ordinary people

cannot see the difference!"Said Shoji and then set his eyes on the manager once again.

"And how was the production?"Asked Shoji

"I ordered Warwick and his men to work nonstop through day and night. The first set are 500000 and ready

to be send out. In just a month and a few days later, the cargoes will be ready to be send out."Said Gorges

"Hehehe... 500000 of coins and banknotes together. When let the money out, quickly spread it across over the state and the surroundings as fast as possible!"Said Shoji

"Understood, sir."Said Gorges

"Hehehe... soon my Criminal Empire will not just being in a mere city but will also expand out rapidly over the entire state as well! HEHEHEHEE!"Shoji

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"Laughed Everyone, except for Dai Jinhua because he has no

intention of doing work for such evil men but has to because of the promise made by his father.

Back to the present, three days after the Chupacabras VS Goatmen incident at the Maul, everything is still at peace. Now, the weekend has arrive and the students got

the time to relax, until the news about the new arrivals from Thailand who was once the student of Monster High now the government officer is returning from Thailand

after had studied there for four years and work as government officer in the city of Hua Hin in Thailand for three years. He is Yann Bain, a hanyou between Gargoyle and

a human and is also one of the most successful student in Monster High who graduated. Now, he returns and gained the position as the Investigator of New Salem by the

Governor of Oregon. And he is not coming alone, he's also bringing some his friends from Thailand with him as well. His girlfriend and bodyguard is a human young adult

Thai woman named Apinya Jantra, known by her nickname as Tawan, the Termite Ghosts who are his enforcers, known by their formal names as Jira, Jirayu, Prawat and

Pongsakorn, or simply known by their nicknames as Jun, Jeng, Karn and Korn, and the last one, his instructor who is a Lich from Goremany that've been studied together in

the university and worked together in the government of Thailand named Carl Ganser. After they graduated, they spent three years in Thailand as government officers and

making Thailand a better place. And now, they all are coming to New Salem. What makes Yann and his men are unique are the fairness, virtuous, righteous and incorruptible

personalities of them and because of these personalities, they were granted with the special tools by the States General and the Senate of the major government in the

Monster World, the Cryptid Confederacy, to "execute first, report later" called the sphinx guillotines. There are three types of sphinx guillotines for each type of execution for

the offenders. The criosphinx guillotine is a statue of a black ram-headed sphinx with a big knife long down from the neck to the tail on the back and use to execute the

commoners who committed the unforgivable crimes. The hieracosphinx guillotine is a silver statue of a hawk-headed sphinx with a long knife down from the neck to the tail

on the back and use to execute the corrupted government officers who committed the unforgivable crimes. And the last one, the androsphinx guillotine is a golden statue of

a human/pharaoh-headed guillotine and use to execute the members of the royal house who committed the unforgivable crimes. Now, they all are coming to New Salem from

the capital of Salem by order of the Governor. Hearing about their coming, Mayor Joseph Chadwick, who is actually the Forever King of the Forever Knights then set up the

welcome party for the new investigator and his men.

On the Road in the Outskirt of New Salem...

"How far from the city now?"Asked Yann and then two enforcers of his in dark blue suits, Prawat and Pongsakorn

or known as Karn and Korn, who are sitting at the front seats and one of them also a driver, turn to look at him.

"Not much, sir."Said Prawat as he's driving the car.

"We should be there at two hours before noon."Said Pongsakorn

"I hope so..."Said Yann and then he's continue to read his book. Then, he takes a look on his appearance, his dragon-winged headgear and his black beizi with jade dragon stripe

to ensure that he still looks good to meet Mayor Chadwick. His girlfriend and bodyguard in purple dress, Tawan, is sitting beside him patiently. Right behind the investigator's car

is a truck driving by other two enforcers of his in black suits, Jira and Jirayu or known as Jun and Jeng, and the Lich in grayish robe with jade dragon on the center at chest of

the robe and a fujin on the head, Instructor Carl Ganser, that containing the three famous sphinx guillotines of their boss/friend that were granted by the current States General

and the Senate of the Cryptid Confederacy. As the group is about to see the view of the city, a group of yellow winged goblins aka hobgoblins, in clothes of farmers and armed

with farming tools suddenly fly out of the forest and blocking the car and the truck. The leader then demands the values to be given to them immediately but instead, Tawan

just walks down from the car and walk toward to them with her sword. After a moment of silence, the leader then attacks but only to be stopped by just one punch in the face,

causing him to fall to the ground. The other bandits then rush in to beat the young adult Thai woman down but only to got stopped by just one straight foot-thrust at the first

person of the line, sending them to float backward and fall to the ground. The bandits immediately surrender to her and begging for mercy, even telling the truth that they are

merely just farmers turned homeless people because the orders from the government of Boonighted States of Scaremerica that took their homes and everything from them to

support the insurgencies that government are supporting. Feeling pity, Tawan then pulls out a small sack of banknotes and drop it before them. The leader quickly grabs it and

runaway with his comrades to share the value.

"*Sigh!* Nice innocent farmers got coerced to become bandits... such lives..."Said Tawan and then she gets

back into her car. After the bandits gone, the group continue the journey to New Salem.

Meanwhile, at Fuzen's mansion...

"Well?"Asked Shoji as he's waiting for the gorilla-like creature that's wearing crown, cape and golden armor who is the Mayor of New Salem and also the Forever King, to explain.

"From the research my men found, the new investigator's name is Yann Bain, a half-breed who

has father as a Human and mother as a Gargoyle from the mid 14th century."Said Joseph

"And his personality?"Asked Shoji

"Always straight and careless about have to encroach the others in order to uphold the laws and rightfulness. His late father was one of the knights in the

royal court of King Charles VII the Victorious of France during the near final days of the Hundred Years' War while his mother is the Gargoyle who was one

of the maids of the Duke Amadeus VIII of Savoy before got fired by him because of her pregnancy with that knight."Said Joseph

"Aging a little bit faster but with long lifespan, he is still a young adult. And despite of three years of service in the government of Thailand,

he still has a lot of things to learn..."Said Shoji as he begins to smirking.

"I will let you deal with him first then."Said Shoji, feeling careless when he heard that the new investigator is probably very lack of experiences.

"Just don't forget about our deal, Mr. Fuzen."Said Joseph

"And don't forget that it is also because of me that you and the Forever Knights are laws in the monster side of New Salem."Said Shoji

"When I have enough lands for the establishment of my base of operation, you will gain the whole support and protection from the Forever Knights.

Now if you excuse me, I have to welcome the new investigator of my city."Said Joseph and then he leaves with Sir Morton and the Twin Knights.

Later, at the Investigator's Hall...

"Welcome Investigator Yann Bain to your manor, sir."Said Joseph as he's showing the manor inside the Investigator's Hall.

Then both of them sit on the chairs nearby while Instructor Ganser is still standing beside the Investigator.

"I hope you like this manor, Investigator Bain."Said Joseph

"It's beautiful, Mayor Chadwick. A little bit too beautiful."Said Yann

"Hmm? Why's that?!"Asked Joseph

"I'm not kind of person about spending money on nonsense things. Those money of the government should be use to help people, not ourselves."Said Yann

"No need to be humble, sir. Sometimes, we must accept something we don't even wanted. Besides,

the people might think I didn't gave you a warm welcome if you keep refusing."Said Joseph

"He is right, sir. If it's unavoidable, we should accept it."Said Carl

"Well then... thanks for the warm welcome and the beautiful decoration of this manor, Mayor Chadwick."Said Yann

"No need to be too courteous, Investigator Bain. With your position, you're a co-ruler of this city and also have the power to investigate. For the bright future of this city,

it's up to both of us now."Said Joseph and then he gets up from his chair and walk toward

to the exit but before he will leave, he turns to look back at the new co-ruler of the city.

"Oh! And one more thing, I had set up a welcome party for you tonight. I hope you're available."Said Joseph

"Uhhh... I don't think that is a good idea. Wasted a lot of money just for a party, that doesn't seem so right."Said Yann

"This is an informal party, sir. No need to be formal and you can bring your men along if you wanted as well. Besides, many important persons in the city are also coming.

This might be the only chance to know all of them at once. In order to working as the investigator very well, knowing a lot of people is the best solution."Said Joseph

"He is right in this, sir. We might got a chance to meet with some other people that you didn't see for a while as well. Like Mr. de Nile and Dracula and those who once

attended Monster High with you."Said Carl

"Your Instructor is right, Investigator Bain. This is your best chance."Said Joseph

"*Sigh!* If I cannot avoid, then I'll go."Said Yann

Meanwhile, at the de Nile's mansion...

"Aren't you exciting Draculaura? We're about to meet one of the best students of Monster High ever!"Said Cleo

"Absolutely! Who would have thought that that serious half-breed Gargoyle would become the co-ruler of this city alongside with the mayor!"Said Draculaura

"Wait! Yann is a hanyou?!"Asked Cleo

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW?! WHERE THE HECK YOU'VE BEEN ALL THOSE TIMES?!"Asked Draculaura

"Well... considering that my behavior was... 'scratchy' and with that he is a serious guy who always studying

hard and quite unpopular back then, I don't think I would have paying much attention to him."Said Cleo

"Whatever. I have to go back and prepare myself with my cutest outfit now. Bye!"Said Draculaura and she rushes to her car and drive back to her mansion,

leaving Cleo to stand there alone. Then Cleo pulls out her iCoffin and begin to check the numbers in her mobile phone in searching of Zak to see that if he is available

to come to the incoming event tonight. Because Zak is Kur, that makes him too an important person in this city and Cleo has to make sure that one of the most important

persons in this city is going to meet the new investigator of New Salem.

In the meantime, at the Manor in the Investigator's Hall, in the Office...

"You wanted us to go with you at the welcome party?! Tonight?!"Asked Tawan

"You said like it was a bad thing."Said Yann

"Well... not much. On one hand, I think it was a trap to show who we are to everyone..."Said Tawan

"But on the other hand, it is also our best chance to get to know everybody and to find out who is responsible for took the

houses of the farmers and peasants around the city. And even better, we might find some helps from those people as well."Said Carl

"Instructor Ganser has a point in this, sir."Said Jun

"If trouble occurs, we are always at your side, sir."Said Jeng

"We four can guarantee on that."Said Jun, Jeng, Karn and Korn

Later at the Evening, at the Restaurant called Slices n' Fries...

"So this is the place?"Asked Yann as he's looking at the big restaurant that serving only deep-fried Japanese foods.

"For the place that serving the fries as the main dishes, it's quite big."Said Tawan

"Here it comes..."Said Carl and he turns to look at the for Termite Ghosts behind him.

"Escort His Excellency and his bodyguard into the restaurant, now!"Said Carl

"What?!"Asked Yann and Tawan and then Jun, Jeng, Karn and Korn then help Instructor Ganser push them into the place. Just when they're about to reach the door,

the door suddenly opens and reveal that Mayor Chadwick is the one who opened it, which means he is also about to come out looking for them. Then, he leads all of them into

the restaurant and go upstairs, the place for the high-class people. When they reached up there, the mayor then introduce Investigator Bain and his men to everyone.

Some people, like Draculaura, Cleo, Zak and Fiskerton are glad to meet him. Some others, like Nefera, has no much of pleasant in meeting him again because of their

conflicts with one another back in high school while the others, like Ramses, has no attention much to him because in his point of view, he is merely just a government officer

while he is a member of the Inner Palace Society. Chadwick then introduces him to the others such as the local elders, the other local government officers and other powerful

people of the city. Finally, they made it to the last table, where Shoji Fuzen and his men are waiting at.

"And the last one but also one of the most important here, Shoji Fuzen, the owner of the franchise called Raibu ya Shain cash store. He has hundreds

of departments in Oregon and its surrounding states. This restaurant, Slices n' Fries, is also part of his business as well."Said Joseph

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Fuzen."Said Yann

"Nice to meet you too, Investigator Bain."Said Shoji and he invites him and his men to sit at his table, pretending to be nice to the newcomers. When Yann and his officers

begin to eat the fries, Mayor Chadwick then pours the Japanese green tea for each of them and then for his own. Then he raises his own cup and ask everyone to cheer for the

new investigator and the co-ruler of this city. After the cheer and the drink, everyone continues to eat their fill. Just when everyone is at the peak of their happiness by eating,

the Mayor of New Salem then whispers to Mr. Fuzen to bring the surprise out. Then, Job gets up and walk out to get the surprise with his other two comrades. In five minutes

later, they return with more than ten of beautiful young adult Succubuses and handsome Incubuses in colorful sleeveless clothes following them! They soon scattered to those

who are to those who are no longer teens and begin their works. Investigator Bain and his officers are very shock and feel so disgust with this but they are NOT the only ones

here! Ramses, Dracula, Cleo, Nefera, Draculaura, Zak and Fiskerton are also feeling the same like them. Zak is really want to yell out that is this place a restaurant or a brothel

to Shoji, who he has been keep watching ever since he knew that he is here in New Salem, but the Gargoyle half-breed beats him to it but Tawan, his instructor and his

enforcers manage to stop him before he could finish it. So they decided to pack their own foods and drinks and return to their manor at the investigator's hall.

Soon, the de Niles, the Saturdays and Dracula and his daughter also follow the same method and leave this place with their foods and drinks, letting the others

having their fun in this filthy place.

Later, on the Sidewalk near Slices n' Fries...

"Ugh! This will be the first and the last time that I attended the party of that guy!"Said Zak

"Me as well."Said Nefera, Cleo and Draculaura

"Unless it is very necessary, I'm not coming ever again!"Said Ramses

"Me too..."Said Dracula before he gets into his daughter's car alongside with her, Zak and Fiskerton while Ramses, Nefera and Cleo are getting into their litter.

Nearby, Investigator Bain and his men are also in their cars and ready to leave. Later, they all return to their homes and think of the whole thing that happened.

Later, at the Manor of the Investigator's Hall, in the Living Room...

"THAT IS THE WORST PARTY EVER! Never before in my life to see some people like them!

Dare to violated laws right before the eyes of the person who can judge them!"Said Yann

"Calm down, dear. It's not good for your health!"Said Tawan as she's preparing the Japanese green tea for him.

"How can I not be angry?! They actually revealed that that place is brothel without fear! I can say

that in the daily life of someone like Shoji Fuzen, the only laws he sees is his own laws!"Said Yann

"I think he must be working with Mayor Chadwick in this. That gorilla might got a lot of benefits from him."Said Carl

"I'm about to spat back at him! Why did you guys have to stopped me?!"Asked Yann

"Sir, if you did that, who would help us if we're going to investigate Mayor Chadwick?"Asked Carl

"Instructor Ganser is right, sir."Said Karn

"If we opposed everyone in there without knowing who are good and who are not, there is

no one is willing to help us."Said Korn and that is enough to stop the investigator.

"*Sigh!* The lives of people in this town is like the sky and the earth, so much differences from one another..."Said Yann as he's thinking of the innocent people who are being

forced to leave their homes and have their properties took away for the personal gains of Mayor Chadwick and Shoji Fuzen. He swears that if he caught them, they will

never going to be able do more crimes ever again!

 **Author's Note: And here it is! The first chapter of the first crime case of mine! I'm planning on using solving the crime cases as the way to expand**

 **Zak's reputation out. With him widely known around,** **the monsters/cryptids may no longer see him as an evil being that once messed with their minds**

 **and ordered them to destroy humans. For what is Zak's role in solving the crime cases, it's about him use** **his power to suppress the offenders, to make them**

 **speak the truth out and with himself as Kur, he's going to use the power as Kur to thwart the powerful people who are aiding the offenders and make them**

 **have to just let those who committed crimes have their trials and punishments. And for why I'm using Shoji Fuzen, it is because there is no confirmation**

 **that he REALLY is dead or not. So I think there is** **no wrong in using him as one of the main antagonists of Robbing the Investigator arc here. The other one**

 **is Joseph Chadwick, who is the current Forever King of the Forever Knights and also the current Mayor** **of New Salem as well and he gained the position by**

 **help of Fuzen or simply known as cheating. For the character like Dai Jinhua, he is unlike the other antagonists in this story arc. He was forced to being**

 **the personal killing machine/personal assassin of Fuzen because the Dai family is owing the Japanese crime lord. And I would like to apologize that if it has**

 **not much of Zak and the other friends from** **Monster High of his in here. But be patience, their times will eventually come. And I'm also thinking that should**

 **I do a story arc about ghost in the black basin or not. I'm afraid that the phase one might be too large. So please, help me think of this. And for what beizi is,**

 **it is a traditional Chinese attire for both men and women, it is a large loose coat while fujin is a headgear of men, made of black fabric. And** **I h** **ope you all**

 **enjoyed** **this chapter!**

 **Questions, reviews, comments, suggests, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you guys next time!**


	25. Robbing the Investigator Part 2

**The crossover of Secret Saturdays and Monster High 2010-2016 franchise.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High 2010-2016 franchise. I own only my OCs.**

 **Author's Note: If you guys manage to reached this chapter, you guys may already noticed that I managed to find the way to separate the formal names**

 **and nicknames of the four enforcers of** **Investigator Yann Bain apart. Now, Jira, Jirayu, Prawat and Pongsakorn have the nicknames known as Jun, Jeng,**

 **Karn and Korn. And for who they were before they became the enforcers,** **they're just people on the street that struggling to survive for each day before got**

 **recruited by Yann, Tawan and Carl because of their escaping skills when they're avoiding the cops.** **And of course, as enforcers, they know how to fight and**

 **Tawan is the one who taught them the fighting skills of Muay Thai and swordmanship for each of them. That is how the four street bugs** **became the**

 **powerful enforcers of a government officer. And still, Zak doesn't have much role in this chapter as well except the practice of fighting skills with Jinafire.**

 **But his time will** **come when the villains know about him when Investigator Bain fell into the trap of Shoji Fuzen.**

Chapter 25 Robbing The Investigator Part 2

Next day, at the Maul, Draculaura and Lagoona are hanging out with their boyfriends, Clawd and Gil, at the Coffin Shop while Clawdeen is in the nearby clothes shop.

Once Clawdeen finished bought her new clothes and received the refund, she heads back to the Coffin Shop. Once there, she shows her new clothes to her big brother

and her friends. Without permission, Draculaura takes a look inside of one of the bags of clothes and found the refund in there and take it out for Clawdeen. But before

she could give it to her, she notices something strange from the banknotes and the coins. As a daughter of the the vampire who is a banker, she has some knowledge

about money in her head despite that she prefers doing such thing as writing a story more. And one thing she remembers very well from what her father taught her is

the apperances that each banknote and each coin must be.

"Clawdeen, whose money is this before it became your refund?"Asked Draculaura

"From that clothes shop."Said Clawdeen and she points to the clothes shop that is just 30 foot steps away.

"Well... I noticed that there are... something odd.. with the refund that you just received."Said Draculaura

"Why's that, mate?"Asked Lagoona

"You're not going to like it, Clawdeen..."Said Draculaura

Later, at Draculaura's mansion...

"Hmm..."Groaned Dracula as he's looking at the every bit of single and very closely at the coins and banknotes from refund that Clawdeen received earlier.

Then, he turns to look at the money that Draculaura gave him to make him be able to compare the differences in order to confirm what his adopted daughter

is suspecting at. After a long six minutes of looking, comparing, weighing the coins and scanning the banknotes, he finally got the answer to tell his adopted daughter

and her friends.

"Clawdeen, every coins and banknotes of your refund are completely made of the counterfeit money."Said Dracula

"WHAT?!"Asked Clawdeen, Draculaura, Lagoona, Clawd and Gil

"The weight of these two coins are completely difference."Said Dracula as he's showing counterfeit coin in his left hand and the genuine coin in his right hand.

Then, he lets Clawdeen hold both of them by each of her hand to see the difference. To her surprise, Draculaura's father is right! Then, he shows them the two

banknotes that are inside the UV banknote checker of him. There, they see that one of them is glowing while another is not glowing.

"By using the checking device such as this one, we can tell the differences between the genuine and counterfeit banknotes.

The genuine one is the glowing one while not glowing one is."Said Dracula

"So how long that it was here? I mean... in the term of being use, of course."Said Gil

"These coins and banknotes must came out a few months ago, judging by they look so new. So the place that creating the counterfeit money might not be far."Said Dracula

"Or perhaps it might came from the other faraway place?"Asked Lagoona

"We also can't deny that possibility either but we have nothing to prove for both theories."Said Dracula

"Well... we can tell to the new investigator. I have a feeling that told this to the other high-class people might get nothing. At least,

I think Cleo's family would probably care nothing about this until it caused an affect such as financial crisis to them and their business."Said Clawdeen

"Exactly, Clawdeen. The counterfeit money can caused a crisis in the economics, the worst one would be the destruction of the money system."Said Dracula

"On second thought, telling them this might be a good idea."Said Clawdeen

Later, at the de Nile's mansion...

"WHAT?!"Asked Cleo, Nefera and Ramses

"This is completely true, if you three don't believe us. Here, see for youselves."Said Clawdeen and she handovers the refund that she got to Cleo and she gives it to her father.

Ramses then orders the Anubis Servants to go out to get the UV banknote checker out while he is examine the coins to see which are genuine money and which are

counterfeit money. To the shock of the de Nile family, the entire set of coins that they got from Clawdeen is counterfeit money! Then, he redoes the same experiment

on the banknotes by using the UV banknote checker and once again, shock to found that every banknotes from the refund of Clawdeen is counterfeit money.

"It seems that from now on, we must be more careful."Said Ramses

"I'm not going to buy anything with the fake values!"Said Nefera, dropping the counterfeit coins on the table.

"You all better go tell Investigator Bain, he'll know what to do."Said Cleo

"Then we better go now."Said Lagoona and she's walk out with Gil, Draculaura, Clawd, Clawdeen and Cleo.

Later, at the Investigator's Hall, in the Office...

"Nothing... completely nothing..."Said Yann

"None of the accounts have any holes about the corruption of Chadwick. So what should we do now?"Asked Tawan

"We have to find the other way. How about some people from the party last night?"Asked Yann

"Well, considering that you didn't opposed anyone... much. I think we can ask some helps from them."Said Tawan

"But if they all against us?"Asked Carl

"Carl, what kind of Instructor are you? So much negative view of things!"Said Tawan and then Karn and Korn enter the office.

"Sorry for the interruption, but a young ghoul named Cleo de Nile and her friends, wanted to see you."Said Karn

"Cleo de Nile... hmm... I remembered that name. He was one of the guests at the welcome party last night!"Said Carl

"Understood. Then, let them in!"Said Yann

"Yes sir!"Said Karn and Korn and they go out to bring Cleo and her friends in.

"Listen, I know we should ask help from the people from the party last night but not from those who are underage!"Said Tawan

"Cleo de Nile is daughter of Ramses de Nile, through her, I can get help from her father. Despite that he is a person of 'ranks in society'."Said Yann and then Karn and Korn

return with Cleo, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Lagoona, Gil and Clawd. Then, the investigator invites Cleo to sit down,

which she accepts and sit right before him while the others standing beside.

"So... what brought you to my office, Ms. de Nile?"Asked Yann

"We... have a case for you to solve."Said Cleo

"Well then, tell me about it."Said Yann

"Okay..."Said Cleo and then she lets Clawdeen to come beside her. Then, Clawdeen pulls out the refund of hers and give it to the investigator.

"Hmm? What's up with the money?"Asked Yann

"Uh..."Said Clawdeen

Meanwhile, at the City Hall, in the Mayor's office...

"Sir! There is a group of teens came to the office of the investigator!"Said Morton

"And?"Asked Joseph, not quite understand at all.

"They came with a case, sir. That's what one of my droids told me."Said Morton

"Words of children, who would believe?"Asked Joseph

"But sir, if we-"Said Morton but the Forever King stopped him.

"I don't wanna hear about you being paranoid here, Sir Morton. You're free to go."Said Joseph but his enforcer has yet out of his office.

"I SAID GO!"Said Joseph

"Yes sir!"Said Morton and he's walk out quickly.

In the meantime, at the Office in the Investigator's Hall...

"WHAT?!"Asked Yann

"And that's not all, the place to created the counterfeit money might be nearby."Said Draculaura

"Sir, what should we do?"Asked Carl

"*Inhale* You ghouls and your boyfriends go back home. If we got anything, we will tell you kids later."Said Yann

"Thanks for the taking the case, Investigator."Said Lagoona and then Cleo gets up and walks out

with her friends. But before she will leave, she turns to look back at the investigator.

"Oh! And we got a very great backup among us, you might need him."Said Cleo and this gains the interest of Investigator Bain.

"Hmm?"Groaned Yann

"Zak Saturdays, the reincarnated Kur shall be at your service if you need him. And of course, we're going to tell him about this first."Said Cleo

"The reincarnated Kur? He's here in New Salem?!"Asked Yann

"You have nothing to worry, sir. He is no evil. Actually, he's quite nice."Said Draculaura

"Well... thanks then..."Said Yann

"You're welcome, Investigator."Said Cleo and she leaves with her friends, being escort by Karn and Korn.

"*Sigh!* Now, we got two serious suppressing matters!"Said Yann

"Sir, do you think that Mayor Chadwick is behind this as well?"Asked Carl

"I don't think so. His primary purpose maybe about the benefits for himself but he's doing it through the power of government, not economics."Said Tawan

"If not Chadwick, then who created the counterfeit money?"Asked Carl

"Hmm... do you think it's Shoji Fuzen?"Asked Tawan

"Has high possibility in this but we simply can't judge that just because he's opening a brothel."Said Yann

"So what should we do then?"Asked Tawan

"Easy. We go to the Maul and see everything by ourselves!"Said Yann

Later, at the Cloth Shop called Silks' beauty in the Maul...

"So... Investigator Bain, what can we do for you?"Asked The Owner, who is a female werecat

while her employees, who is a female ghost and a male skeleton, are standing behind her.

"I'm here to investigate the money system of the Maul. I want to know where did you receive the money beside from doing your own business."Said Yann

"Aside from doing business, sometimes, I have to go withdraw out some money that I have in the Confederate Cryptid Bank."Said Werecat Owner

"And where is this department is locating at?"Asked Yann

"There is one department upstairs and another one 10 kilometers away from here in the north."Said Werecat Owner

"And which one that your account is locating at?"Asked Yann

"The one in the north, sir."Said Werecat Owner

"We will be back to tell you of the result later. For now, nothing will happen."Said Yann and the werecat and her employees nodded as understand.

Then, the investigator and his officers then leave the shop and heading to a branch of the Confederate Cryptid Bank in the north of the city.

Going by cars, they arrive at the bank in the 20 minutes and quickly rush inside to talk with the manager about this. Have nothing to hide,

the ghost manager then leads Investigator Bain and his officers to the chamber that his men are working on about taking care of the new money

that came from the factory. After meet the three Troll workers who are working in this chamber, Investigator Bain then orders Instructor Ganser

to deal with them. By testing them through questions about where the new money came from and the differences of the old one and even see some of

the new money from one of the boxes himself, Instructor Ganser found that the entire new set of money that this bank is having is counterfeit money!

But judging by the face of the manager himself, it was like there is nothing wrong or bad thing happened around here. Have no intention of causing

a disturbance or panicking people, Investigator Bain asks to talk with the manager in private at his office.

In the Manager's office of the Confederate Cryptid Bank...

"I remembered you said that every single bit of coins and banknotes must went through the cash stores of Shoji Fuzen first,

why was that? Doesn't the major bank of the Monster World is up to the major government only?"Asked Yann

"Despite being the major bank in the Monster World, we can't take care of everything properly. We do need help from the other local banking organizations as well

in order to spread the money that came from the factory to each state, especially the states near the ocean such as Oregon like this one."Said The Ghost Manager

"Hmm... understood."Said Yann, knowing that this is a hole for the corrupted merchant or government officer to intervene for his or her own personal gains.

"So... umm... anything else, sir?"Asked Ghost Manager

"I know you got a question ever since I let Instructor Ganser examed the money, you may ask."Said Yann

"Well... is there a problem with the money of my department or anything else, sir?"Asked Ghost Manager

"The creators of the money have their own rules, change the mould and the money printer can cause a trouble.

If it's unnecessary, there is no need to change them in the sudden."Said Yann

"You mean?"Asked The Ghost Manager, hoping the answer would be NOT what is he's thinking right now.

"In the money system, change the devices such as the mould and money printer can cause troubles. So the announcement is the first priority in doing it but recently,

the States General and the Senate have never been approved about changing the mould and the money printer or anything else. So the money you're having right now

is none other but counterfeit money!"Said Yann

"WHAT?! Investigator Bain, me and my boss didn't do it! I swear!"Said Ghost Manager

"You have nothing to worry, manager. If the investigator's suspecting you, he would't tell you this."Said Tawan

"Right before your men back there, if we blurted it out, there will be a chaos."Said Carl and the manager nodded in understand.

"You let me and my officers in and reveal everything openly. Making me see that you're not the one who's behind this."Said Yann

"Thanks, sir."Said Ghost Manager

"I'm working on searching for the source of the counterfeit money right now. If we know the place, then we know where it came from. So until we found

who's behind this and the place that's making the money, you cannot say anything about this to anyone, especially, your own employees."Said Yann

"Understood, sir. I won't say anything out."Said Ghost Manager

"Good."Said Yann

"And do you need any help in this case, sir?"Asked Ghost Manager

"For now, no. If I need help from your bank, I'll contact you or your boss."Said Yann

"Well then, here sir."Said Ghost Manager and he gives him the numbers of his boss and his own to him.

"Thanks, you may return to your duty now."Said Yann

"Thank you, sir."Said Ghost Manager and then the investigator and his officers leave the manager's office and leave the bank, letting him continue his duty here.

Meanwhile, at the Front of the Deserted Castle inside the Catacombs below Monster High...

"Jump!"Said Jinafire and then she and Zak jump in the midair and begin to fight hand-to-hand combats while floating in the air. When they landed, Jinafire quickly rushes

toward to him and give him a punch but Zak jumps up and landed behind her and give her a kick but she manages to grab his right leg with her tail first and then pull him

to her to punch him again but she missed because he bowed while being pull toward to her. Then, he uses both of his hands to grab her at the hips, his left hand unintended

grab her butt, and flip her up into the air and jump up to continue the fight. Jinafire then plays hard back by jump again in the midair and landed on the wall of the castle and

then jump up and running in the midair and then drilling herself around like a tornado and breath fire out as a lot of fireballs to Zak as he is about to reach the wall. Zak then

pulls out the Claw and shoot it to the tree and swing himself down there and landed on the ground safely. Suddenly, Jinafire landed before him, with a steel jian in her hands,

so Zak puts the Claw back and get the jian that Jinafire gave him earlier our, ready for the combats with weapons. Both of them jump agai nand use their swords to fight against

one another while floating in the middle of the air. Once they landed, they immediately continue the duel between one another. Nearby, Kazi and his team, Fiskerton, Skelita,

Frankie, Ghoulia, Slo Mo, Spectra, Sirena and Neighthan are watching, eating snacks and drinks and enjoying the practice between Zak and Jinafire. Again, they both jump into

the air but instead of continue the fight, they jump across one another and Zak landed at the tree while Jinafire is on the wall of the castle. After a moment of silence,

both jump out toward one another and when they are about to clash with one another, they swing their swords to one another, creatign the biggest sound of 'CLANG!' ever

that the yhad ever practice with one another and then landed behind each other. Suddenly, Jinafire immediately turns to look at him and stab her jian on the ground and

several explosions happen and heading right toward Zak. Zak has yet learn of this move so jump back very high but the speed is too much and his violently landed on the wall

of the castle with his own back. Then, he falls down to the ground but luckily, Jinafire rushes to there and grab him in time before his body will hit the ground.

"Ouch..."Groaned Zak

"Are you okay?"Asked Jinafire as the others are approaching as fast as they can.

"Not much of pain, I think..."Said Zak then Frankie and Neighthan came to check on his wounds. Later, Neighthan uses his healing power on Zak,

healing his wounds and the cracking bones. After healed, Jinafire then suddenly slaps Zak right in the face.

"Hey! What was that for?!"Asked Zak

"Despite unintended, you GRABBED my butt!"Said Jinafire

"Oh... sorry for that..."Said Zak while the others are giggling, except for Kazi, who found that somebody grabbed the butt of his beloved lady is NOT funny!

Later, in the Investigator's car...

"STOP!"Said Tawan and then Jun stops driving as she ordered.

"What is it?"Asked Yann

"That!"Said Tawan and she points toward to a casino for Investigator Bain, Instructor Ganser and Karn and Korn to look at.

That is when they seeing a troll being throw out at the entrance by two werewolves, Clint and Clay.

"That... is a perfect place to begin the investigation!"Said Tawan

"Using casino to investigate, good idea but also foolish as well."Said Yann

"Have other choice?"Asked Tawan but none of them say a word.

"I'll take that as no. Jun! You go park at the corner and then come with me and Jeng to investigate."Said Tawan

"Yes, ma'am."Said Jun and Jeng and then Jun drives to the corner of the street and park the car there. Then, the three of them go out and heading to

the casino for the investigation. Leaving the Investigator, the Instructor for their own safety and the other two enforcers to protect them behind.

Once they entered, what they're seeing is a bunch peoples, humans and monsters are playing games of gambling with the others. They then heading right

to the table of Chuck-a-Luck. That is when the trio seeing a bunch of people losing their money to the gambler. Needing to find the evidences, Tawan orders

Jun and Jeng to play with. At first, both of them gain the upper hand and got more and more money. But then, Job Deller, the werewolf who is the owner of

this casino then enter and ask to play a round with. They accept and play with him. When he is about to cheat by twist the bowl to make sure he is the winner,

Tawan saw his movement and immediately stop him by put her hand on his hand before he could twist it. Suddenly, she opens it and reveal the not twisted dices

to the whole crowd. Humiliated, he attempts to punch her to get her money but she ducks and then punch him back pretty hard, sending him hit the wall very hard.

"GET HER!"Shouted Job and the other werewolves who are working for him stop their gambling and turn to attack as their boss ordered. Jun and Jeng quickly move

out and get the other customers to safety, knowing that if Tawan goes serious about fighting, a lot of damages and injuries will occur. Beside, a gang of werewolves

of a casino is no big deal to the three of them when it came to fighting skills. Two werewolves launch themselves toward to her but she stopped them by just a one

roundhouse kick at one of them and sending them hit at the wall. The other four werewolves came from behind of her but instead of defending herself, she just ducked

and let them float pass her head and slam into their boss who just got recovered right in the face instead. The five of them then get up again and Job then throws two

of his men to continue the fight. Tawan then jumps to one of them and give a superman punch right in the forehead and a reverse roundhouse kick to another one at the belly.

Another werewolf then coming from behind with a chair in his hands to hit her but she then jumps up and landed behind him and thrust him at the back with her right foot,

sending hit to fly through the window and hit a parking car very hard. The other four werewolves, including Job Deller, Clint and Clay, then come to stand around her to

prevent her from escaping. When all four of them run into punch her from four directions, she's just jump up and let them run into each other with their fists landed on

one another's faces. Now, all of the werewolves are down. But before anyone could do anything more, Sir Morton and four Forever Ninjas then rush in to see the commotion.

"What the heck is going on here?! Who caused the commotion?!"Asked Morton as the werewolves are getting up. Then, he turns to look at Tawan.

Sir Morton then remembered that they're enforcers of Investigator Bain, he simply can't just arrest them but also can't let them cause more

troubles to one of the places that are making benefits and wealth for them, their master and partner as well. So he decided to let her go.

"Oh... it's you..."Said Morton as he's smiling to her.

"Have we met?"Asked Tawan

"I'm the enforcer of Mayor Chadwick, Sir Morton. We've met at the welcome party last night."Said Morton

"Well then, the owner of this casino is cheating and then attempting to get what he wanted the hard way. How should he be handled?"Asked Tawan

"Mr. Deller! This is the bodyguard and girlfriend of Investigator Bain, don't you know that from the last night?"Asked Morton

"Oh... umm... I'm sorry, ma'am. I didn't know back then. Beside, I didn't even remember your name

correctly."Said Job and then he orders one of his men to give the money that rightfully belong to her back.

"The name is Apinya Juntra, or simply known as Tawan. Now, I'm tired of playing. If you excuse me,

I'll have to return to the manor."Said Tawan and she walks out, where Jun and Jeng are waiting for her and go back to the car.

Three minutes later, inside the Investigator's car...

"Here's what I got."Said Tawan and she reveals the money from the gambling in the casino earlier.

"Anything more, Ms. Jantra?"Asked Carl as Investigator Bain is checking on each banknote to see which one is genuine and which one is counterfeit banknote.

"The enforcer of Mayor Chadwick, Sir Morton, is seem to backing the casino's owner, Job Deller. That means he's too having his own benefit in this."Said Tawan

"Then it seems what I am suspecting is true. The government officers here are really corrupted. The confederate law stated that those who are from the government cannot

affiliate with such place like casino, afraid that they can't do work properly if they're part of the corruption. The government officers like these are big troubles."Said Yann

Outside, in an alley, a man in white shirt, white pants and black jacket named Earl Rudd, the former Forever Knight, is watching the investigator's car is heading back to

the Investigator's Hall. Unlike the others, he is knowing of something about the Forever Knights took away of homes and properties of the citizens because he once worked

as the instructor of the Forever King himself before quit because he can't take the actions of the Forever Knights anymore. Now, this is his chance to expose the crimes of

the evil Mayor of New Salem and bring him to justice. He quickly gets on his motorcycle and drive out from the alley and follow them to the Investigator's Hall.

In the meantime, at Fuzen's mansion, in the Living Room...

"If it's not because of Sir Morton, I wouldn't let that human ghoul getaway easily with my money!"Said Job

"Dai Jinhua, in the World of Chivalry in Asia, is there a person known as Apinya Jantra with the nickname as Tawan?"Asked Shoji

"Nope."Said Jinhua

"WHAT?!"Asked Job

"No worry, Mr. Deller. I got this."Said Shoji and he turns to look at the Chinese youxia directly.

"As a man from the World of Chivalry as well, you may wanna check on this information."Said Shoji and the youxia gets up

from his chair, grab his sword and leave the place to do research.

"*Sigh!* You can find the better guy than him! If it's not because of you, me and my men will never ever going to have the forbidden poisons

he is keeping away from the world like that Silver Dragonfly!"Said Job because he's always dislike of Jinhua's strict and silence personality.

"He is a very straight person and always tense to finish his job no matter what. We can't be so picky on this. Beside,

those others didn't possess with such deadly secrets like that poison that I behest him to gave it to you."Said Shoji

"Ugh! Even that he found who she is! I still unable to get my money back!"Said Job

"What you lost is very little, Mr. Deller! Don't you remember what my true purpose is?"Asked Shoji

"Ooh... yeah... the expansion..."Said Job when he remembered that Shoji has a scheme to

expand his Criminal Empire out of this city to entire Oregon and even the surrounding states.

Later in the Evening, at Office in the Factory...

"We're running out of time. How long do it take finish this?"Asked Gorges

"You have my word, Manager Cliff. At least in three to five days, the new set of money will be ready to deliver."Said Warwick

"Well done. And when this set of money is done, you and your men will be rewarded."Said Gorges

"Thank you, sir."Said Warwick

"However, I must tell you that... this is between you and me, has nothing to do with Mayor Chadwick.

If he knows of this, he's going to come for the share. Understand?"Asked Gorges

"Yes sir, I understand."Said Warwick

"I'll go now. You can go back to watching them doing their works."Said Gorges

"As you said, Manager Cliff."Said Warwick and Gorges leaves the factory and get into his car and drive back to the city while Warwick is still standing at the entrance.

"Sir!"Said Werewolf Worker

"What is it?"Asked Warwick

"We're running out of coppers, sir."Said Werewolf Worker

"Just go get more from the warehouse, little situation like this doesn't need to tell me!"Said Warwick

"But sir, didn't we got the order to melt them again?"Asked Werewolf Worker

"What kind of idiot to order that?! I'm not going to waste time and wealth just for little mistakes!

So just go get more of those coppers!"Said Warwick and the worker quickly runs out to get more coppers from the warehouse.

Meanwhile, at the Living Room in Draculaura's mansion...

"There is still one thing I don't understand, ghouls. Why would anyone want to make counterfeit money?"Asked Lagoona

"Well, that is very simple. For his or her own personal gain."Said Cleo

"I meant that didn't metals like steel and copper are more expensive than the coins themselves?"Asked Lagoona while Dracula as he's inspecting a counterfeit coin in his hands.

"So the point would be this. Why someone wants to make the counterfeit money while the money made by

the Confederacy are also copper? And how can the one who's behind this will gain more benefit?"Asked Draculaura

"It's all about the ingredients, Lagoona. From all of the metals that are using to create a coin, copper is one of the most expensive."Said Cleo

"In a coin, six parts are copper while other three parts are lead and zinc combined. But if use copper for only just 2 parts while

the 7 parts are lead and zinc and then subtract the costs of fuel and damage, one coin can be use to create coins easily."Said Dracula

"So that means the new coins are too heavy because they have too much of lead in each of them."Said Draculaura

"But what about the banknotes?"Asked Lagoona

"Easy. The genuine banknotes and counterfeit banknotes are differences in quality of printings and the appearances.

The creators can't make the counterfeit banknotes look exactly like the genuine ones."Said Dracula

"Whoa, that sounds so simple."Said Clawdeen

"So why did you asked?"Asked Dracula

"I'm thinking about telling this to Zak. Well, he is Kur. So he has the power to control the monsters who

might aiding the culprits but in case that if the investigator and his men demanded, of course."Said Lagoona

"I like that idea. Then we should tell him tomorrow."Said Clawdeen and everyone nodded in agreement.

In the meantime, at the Living Room in Fuzen's mansion...

"When will the new set of money be ready?"Asked Shoji

"Warwick told me that it will be ready in three or five days, sir."Said Gorges

"Good. And when it's ready, spread it to all of my cash stores immediately! 5000 for each store, understand?"Asked Shoji

"Very clear, sir."Said Gorges

"And what about Mayor Chadwick? Is he still oblivious with this?"Asked Shoji

"I already ordered Warwick not to say anything to him. You got nothing to worry, sir."Said Gorges

"Well done. We can't let him know of that. If he knows, he's going to come for the share."Said Shoji

Meanwhile, at Warehouse near the Port...

"This is the place?"Asked Tawan

"Yes, it is. I worked with those Forever Knights for such a long time, including the time in this city."Said Earl

"Well, have nothing to lose anyway..."Said Tawan and she pulls the door open and go inside with the former Forever Knight, the Investigator, the Instructor

and the four enforcers. As they're going inside, they don't know that they're being watch from above. Sir Morton, the Twin Knights and eight of the Forever Ninjas

are watching them from upon the building. Found that the investigator and his men were bring here by the former Forever Knight, Earl Radd, they quickly return to the City Hall

to tell this to the Forever King, despite that they already took what that they got from the farmers and peasants in the outskirt of the city to hide in the other place.

In the meantime, at Fuzen's mansion, in the Living Room...

"That former Forever Knight won't be a problem. But the real problem is Investigator Bain, are you sure you can make him one of us?"Asked Shoji

"Of course, who wouldn't love money? And I got plenty of that."Said Joseph

"Then you have nothing to worry now. I'll handle that treacherous Forever Knight myself."Said Shoji

"Thanks, partner."Said Joseph and then he leaves with Sir Morton and the Twin Knights.

"Mr. Deller, you know what to do?"Asked Shoji as he's turning to look at the fat werewolf.

"Of course, sir. I'll go get my pack right now."Said Job

Later, at the Manor in the Investigator's Hall, in the Office...

"*Sigh!* Found nothing but a handful of barley rices!"Said Tawan

"It seems they're keeping eyes on us. It is the only way to explain how can they managed such thing so fast."Said Carl

"And now we don't know where those properties are, what should we do?"Asked Tawan

"How about... figured out about his unusual richness?"Asked Yann

"You mean like... checking the account of Mayor Chadwick's riches?"Asked Tawan

"Yes, that's right. Think about it, he has a partnership with Shoji Fuzen."Said Yann

"And Shoji Fuzen is the owner of the franchise Raibu ya Shain cash store, we might find the evidences at one of his cash stores!"Said Tawan

"That has the very high possibility. Keeping a lot of richness in a cash store, he can keep a lot of it and no ones will suspect anything as well."Said Carl

"But there is one problem left, how are we going to investigate his cash store without making him being wary of us?"Asked Yann

Next day, in the Morning, at Raibu ya Shain cash store...

"Time to 'make a soup out of the bones for the very owner'!"Said Tawan, referring that she got the money from casino of Job Deller, which actually owned

by Shoji Fuzen, and now, she's going to use the money she got from that casino to open an account of herself while doing investigation in the cash store.

Then, she enters the place and seeing that the customers and employees are busying on doing their duties. Tawan then sits down and waiting for something

to happen. Then, one of the employees come out with a tray of green tea for her. Then, she asks to meet the manager but she instead get an accountant,

who is a harpy. Again, she demands to meet the manager but the harpy accountant insists that he can help her out. So she spats back that he might unable

to take such matter that she is about to say. Feeling hesitant, the harpy accountant is speechless. Suddenly, Manager Gorges Cliff appears from behind of him.

"You want to meet me, ma'am?"Asked Gorges

 **Author's note: Well, do you guys like this chapter! Took me a lot of times to think and think and THINK! Whoa! I can't believe I will eventually finish it! YAY!**

 **Well, the reason is because of the chores, UGH! And also because of the doubt about using the idea of the other poison more than just the Silver Dragonfly.**

 **The other poison I wanted to use is known as Peacock Abdomen. It is some sort of a poison in shape of an abdomen of a peacock.**

 **Unlike the Silver Dragonfly, the victim** **won't die immediately but will slowly die as time go by. Well, the poison itself is not the problem**

 **but the problem is the cure. I just don't know how can Dai Jinhua is** **going to give an object called the Amber Cup, an object that can verify**

 **every kinds of poisons. I just don't know how can an enemy, an unwilling guy to be one, of course,** **to just come and give it. Sounds ridiculous but hey,**

 **Dai Jinhua has no intention to be a villain. Like what I said before, he was like being force to do bidding of Shoji.** **So I will figure something out and it will**

 **be so great if you help me out with this. And if you guys wonder what does 'youxia' mean, it means knight-errant in Chinese language.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter and hope you all have a Happy Halloween!**

 **Questions, reviews, comments, suggests, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you guys next time!**


	26. Robbing the Investigator Part 3

**The crossover of Secret Saturdays and Monster High 2010-2016 franchise.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High 2010-2016 franchise. I own only my OCs.**

 **Author's note: Sorry for the long delay. Whoa! Lots of homework and chores! And if some of you guys are still wondering what 'make a soup out of**

 **the bones for the very owner' means,** **it means use the money of the guy that we won as reward, from the corrupted bankers mostly, and use that**

 **money for own personal gain from them through the other meaning. But let's get back to this story,** **it is now the time! Zak and his friends from Monster High**

 **is now going to play the major role now! And have any of you watched the Star Wars Rebels and seen how amazing an episode called The Last Battle is?**

 **MAN! That was like, THE BEST THING EVER! From all of the episodes in Star Wars Rebels, that must be the best episode! Well, at least for now, I think.**

 **Speaking of which, I'm also thinking og utilize it for** **a chapter in my story. If I can find more conflicts between monsters and what that can make sense,**

 **I probably going to do it without any doubt. As long as I have yet bore of it, of course. But that might hardly** **happen due to the amazement of this episode!**

 **But really, the real problem is that I really can't find another monsters' internal conflict but the tension between the Wendigo and the Hokhoku! I'm really**

 **don't know** **now what to do. I'll do more research on the Cryptid Wiki but it would so good if you people can help me out. For now, let's enjoy this ride!**

Chapter 26 Robbing The Investigator Part 3

"You're-"Said Tawan

"The manager? Absolutely."Said Gorges and he sits down near her.

"The name is Gorges Cliff, the Manager of the Raibu ya Shain cash store of New Salem's department."Said Gorges

"The name's Apinya Jantra or just call me Tawan, that's my nickname."Said Tawan

"Well, Lady Tawan, what bring you to the cash store that I'm managing?"Asked Gorges

"I'm here to open an account."Said Tawan and she gives all of the money she got from the gambling yesterday.

"As you said, ma'am."Said Gorges and he gives the money to the harpy accountant and order him to open an account for her.

"So... why do you want to open an account, ma'am? I mean... you just got here from Thailand."Said Gorges

"Despite being girlfriend of the investigator, the bodyguard needs payment too, you know that."Said Tawan

"Oh! I'm sorry for not get to the point first, Lady Tawan."Said Gorges

"Nah, it's nothing. Just make sure I have my account."Said Tawan

An hour later, at Fuzen's mansion, in the Backyard...

"HEHEHEHEHEE! This is going right as I originally wanted!"Said Shoji

"You mean about having someone better than Mayor Chadwick as our partner?"Asked Gorges

"Indeed."Said Shoji as he's feeding his yellow parrots in their cage.

"That is what I always wanted. Despite that the Forever Knights have a lot of techs and weapons,

their purpose that to rid the world of 'the abominations' is completely a waste of time."Said Shoji

"Translation please, sir?"Asked Gorges

"From what I saw, Investigator Bain is smarter than Chadwick and judging by that he's using his own girlfriend to come and open an account at my cash store with

my own money that he got yesterday, he really is smarter and also has a great ability of hiding his true personality."Said Shoji, keep imagining of what might it be if

Investigator Bain ended up as his ally instead of enemy.

"Dai Jinhua..."Said Shoji as he's turning to look at him.

"It seems you don't need to waste your power on Lady Tawan now. She's now a bringer of my new partnership."Said Shoji

"However, I'm still want to test her Muay Thai skills."Said Jinhua

"Okay, okay, okay. You can do that. BUT! You can't cause too much damages or injuries because

we will soon become partners! HEHEHEEE!"Laughed Shoji and the Chinese youxia nodded as yes.

Meanwhile, in the Manager's office of the Confederate Cryptid Bank...

"So... Instructor Ganser, is there anything I can do for you?"Asked Ghost Manager

"You have nothing to worry, Manager... uhh..."Said Carl

"Saxon, the name is Douglas Saxon."Said Douglas/Ghost Manager

"Manager Saxon..."Said Carl

"So... why the Investigator wanted to melt those coins and have those banknotes scanned?"Asked Douglas

"He has his reason, Manager Saxon. But you don't need to worry, this won't affect the bank much."Said Carl

"I hope so. I just don't want to close the bank without tell my men what is really going on."Said Douglas

"No need to worry, sir. You have our words. Now, if you excuse me, I have a report to tell to Investigator Bain. So I will have leave now."Said Carl

"Yes sir."Said Douglas and then Instructor Ganser leaves with the two Termite Ghost enforcers that came with him, Jun and Jeng.

Later, in the Office of the Investigator's Hall...

"The quantity of copper is only just two while lead and zinc are seven?!"Asked Yann

"Yes, it is sir. Like I had calculated."Said Carl

"If someone takes one of these coins to melt again, that means that person will receive more wealth for him littie by little through each coin."Said Yann

"That is the reason why the counterfeit money needed to be spread out very large in one round."Said Carl

"That's why the person who did this use the place such as Confederate Cryptid Bank.

With many customers in each day, there will be a lot of counterfeit money to spread."Said Karn

"No, that cannot be. With the qualities of each coin and and each banknote, it is very easy to

those who are bankers to spot what is genuine money and what is counterfeit money."Said Carl

"That's right. Unless someone in the Confederate Cryptid Bank is helping, it is impossible to do so."Said Yann

"Perhaps, this might happen in some banks and some cash stores only."Said Carl

"But only the money of the Confederate Bank that can circulate as much like this. The one who created the counterfeit money can find the better option, sir?"Asked Korn

"The way to transfer money needs to be natural. And must be certain that this will never be expose, it cannot be easy."Said Yann

"Sir, I think the way to investigate this is to look for the place that should use a lot of money in each day."Said Carl

"Indeed..."Said Yann

"SIR!"Shouted Tawan as she's entering the office.

"What is it?"Asked Yann

"The accounts are on the the first floor. When it's dark, I go back there and snatch some for you to investigate."Said Tawan

"Then we will put the case of counterfeit money at here for now. Now, we're going back to the case of government took properties of the citizens."Said Yann

"Oh yeah! And one more thing, I sold you out."Said Tawan

"WHAT?!"Asked Everyone, except Tawan

Later, at Fuzen's mansion, in the Dining Room...

"Sir!"Said Gorges as he's running into the dining room.

"What is it?"Asked Shoji as he's eating his tempura ramen.

"Lady Tawan is here! She demands to come in to meet you!"Said Gorges

"And?"Asked Shoji

"Do you want me to tell her to go away?"Asked Gorges

"Nope. Let her in."Said Shoji

"As you said, sir."Said Gorges and when he is about to get out, Dai Jinhua stopped him.

"Jinhua! What is the meaning of this?!"Asked Gorges

"I'll go. I want to test her skills."Said Shoji

"Absolutely not! You can't seize this as a chance to-"Said Gorges

"Hold on, Manager Cliff. Let him deal with her."Said Shoji

"But sir! He might-"Said Gorges

"No worry, Manager. I got this. Dai Jinhua, no much damages or injuries, am I clear?"Asked Shoji and the Chinese youxia nodded as yes and departs away.

When he arrives, Tawan then protests back that the way of how Mr. Fuzen welcome his guest is to 'let a dot out to growl at' but when he said that this is

his own decision to test her, she reluctantly accepts it if she wants to get inside the mansion.

"So... are you using sword or short-sword?"Asked Jinhua as he's looking at her. Due to that she's wearing the purple dress and showing her entire arms,

he's seeing that she has strong muscles. Then, both sides draw out their swords and point their own weapons toward to one another. Suddenly, Dai Jinhua jumps

into the air while Tawan runs backward and then forward to him when his sword stabbed the ground. Dai Jinhua manages to break free and gives her a slash but she blocked

it by her sword before it hits her at face. Then, he stabs his sword into the ground and sending it below, the sword's moving toward to her, seeing by the green waves that

coming with. Suddenly, the sword comes out of the ground and almost stab her in the face and then swinging back to her but she ducked in time and let it floats back to

its master. In time, Dai Jinhua grabs it with his right hand.

"That's the first sword. Let see how can you deal with the second sword."Said Jinhua and then he slashes out for four times, sending the slashing waves to her but she manages

to destroy the first two waves in time while the other two suddenly scatter into the left and right directions and then coming back to hit her from behind. Sensing danger, Tawan

jumps into the air and landed behind the waves and let them collide into one another, causing an explosion.

"I'm waiting for the third sword here."Said Tawan

"Unless it's life and dead situation, there is no need of the third sword."Said Jinhua

"So... no more fighting then?"Asked Tawan

"You're here to talk with my master. I just wanted to test your skills."Said Jinhua

"Then lead the way."Said Tawan, letting him walk in first to lead her to Shoji Fuzen. After he walked in,

Tawan follows and in the end, she manages to reach the living room where Manager Cliff and Shoji Fuzen are waiting.

"Mr. Fuzen, Manager Cliff."Said Tawan as she's bow before them.

"Lady Tawan, please take a seat."Said Shoji

"Mr. Fuzen, you may already know of the reason why I'm here. Because I believe that Manager Cliff must already tell you everything."Said Tawan

"Correct, ma'am. So what do you want to talk with me?"Asked Shoji

"This discussion is about the deal. Well, an offer actually, an offer that you can't possibly refuse."Said Tawan

"What kind of offer? I need to hear it first."Said Shoji

"The offer is about the partnership between you and my master. This offer is full of... riches!"Said Tawan

"Hmm. Sounds interesting...Said Shoji

"And for the share for the Investigator, what Mayor Chadwick always receive from you. He is willing to take as well."Said Tawan

"Good but... doesn't this mean I have to pay extra for partnership between all three of us? So why should I do that?"Asked Shoji

"This offer is about business of Mr. Fuzen is still at peace without disturbances because the Investigator is going to deal with them."Said Tawan

"And if I let Mayor Chadwick deals with those disturbance things instead?"Asked Shoji

"From what we saw, Mayor Chadwick seems to be incapable of many things. Just using his position as Mayor and Forever King to get what he wanted only."Said Shoji

"Kinda correct. It seems you're making this offer is impossible to be refuse, Lady Tawan."Said Shoji

"Not actually. If you co-operate willingly, Investigator Bain can make you pay like you're always doing but... what you will pay is just between us."Said Tawan

"Sounds good! Whatever the future will be, I'm willing to pay two-part!"Said Shoji

"You can use my account to ensure that no ones will suspect the Investigator. Beside, it mustn't sound

so delightful if people found that there is an account of Investigator Bain for riches of his there."Said Tawan

"Good... good..."Said Shoji

"Well, that's all what I have to say. If you excuse me, I have to return to report this to Investigator Bain."Said Tawan

"You may go."Said Shoji and he orders Manager Cliff to escort her to the exit. After they left, Dai Jinhua approaches his master and tell him of her Muay Thai skills.

Meanwhile, at the Saturdays' house...

"The counterfeit money?! Possibly being use by the whole city now?!"Asked Zak

"Yep. No idea how long but we know that this needs to end!"Said Clawdeen

"What can I do?"Asked Zak

"Well, you're Kur. You can suppress the offender and the people who're backing him or her to surrender."Said Lagoona

"Sounds like a good idea. I like that."Said Doyle

"So... you approved?"Asked Zak, unsure that an unofficial ruler of all cryptids is capable of this.

"Are you kidding me? Got a chance to expose the big bad guy of corruption? I'm in! As long as it's still in what I can do, of course."Said Doyle

"And one more thing, here."Said Cleo and she gives him a card.

"What's this?"Asked Zak

"I behest my dad to tell the government about you, who turned out to be Kur. And after the several attempts,

the States General and the Senate approved and gave you a membership of the Inner Palace Society."Said Cleo

"Inner Palace Society?"Asked Doyle

"It's a society of the people who're still having the noble or royal statuses but currently

ruling nothing but their own businesses."Said Cleo and then Draculaura came to Zak's side.

"And between us, the members of the Inner Palace Society cannot interfere with the government affairs

unless the government demanded."Said Draculaura and this makes Zak feels little bit uncomfortable.

Later at the Evening, at Fuzen's mansion...

"The Investigator is currently yet the problem of us. But that former Forever Knight,

that Earl Rudd guy, didn't expect him to be such a problem in the first place at all."Said Shoji

"You have nothing to worry, sir. Me and my pack will take care of him tonight without leaving the evidences."Said Job

"Good."Said Shoji and then Dai Jinhua walks into the room and heading right to his master and his minions.

"Got anything about Lady Tawan?"Asked Shoji

"Nothing. There is no her name in any records."Said Jinhua

"I think that as long as she's working as the representative of Investigator Bain to making a good partnership between us, I see no problem in having her around."Said Gorges

"You think too shallow, Manager. Despite not effective as much as Chinese martial arts, Muay Thai is too a great dangerous fighting skills. And from what I saw from her,

the person with great skills like her is who she is in this kind of martial arts. If she violated laws, she shouldn't have interest of the little gain like that."Said Jinhua

"Then what is her intention?"Asked Gorges

"That's your problem, not mine. I have no right to intervene the matters of your business."Said Jinhua and he walks to the coach and sit on it.

Then, Shoji Fuzen begins to think of what the Chinese youxia just said and by the time he's already down on his chair, he finally got the answer.

"The reason she came here today. It cannot be about the partnership between us but she's here to investigate us!"Said Shoji

"Then I'll send my pack to put an end to her!"Said Job

"No! Even Dai Jinhua himself is not even confidence this, not to mention about your pack."Said Shoji

"Then what should we do now, sir?"Asked Gorges

"She cannot simply just came to us with a smile like that. She must have a plan..."Said Shoji as he's thinking of how to deal with this.

"Hmm. Yes... yes..."Said Shoji, finally figure out how to deal with this.

"What is it, sir?"Asked Gorges

"We have to use 'plan beneath plan'!"Said Shoji and this makes Manager Cliff and Mr. Deller turn to look at one another in confusion.

Later at midnight, Tawan arrives at the cash store of Shoji Fuzen. Seeing no guards around, she stops right at where she's standing to ensure that she didn't reach in

the view of security cameras. Then, she jumps on the roof of the first floor and get in through the window. A six minutes later, she jumps out with a pack of accounts in

her hands and depart from the place immediately before the cameras will spot her. Unknowingly, she was already spotted, not by the cameras but by Job Deller, who has those

accounts filled with the other poison that the Japanese crime lord behests his assassin to gave it to him, the Peacock Abdomen.

Later, in the Office at the Investigator's Hall...

"All of them?"Asked Yann

"Yep. Got all of them right here."Said Tawan

"Well done. So go to rest. I'm going to check them here. If I need anything, I'll cal you."Said Yann and then everyone leaves the office.

"Too easy..."Said Tawan as she's thinking of what she had done as she's walking alongside with the Instructor.

"Why's that?"Asked Carl

"No guards and window is unlocked. What do you think, Instructor Ganser?"Asked Tawan

"Hmm. This could be a trap. However, the result ended in success. All we have to do now is be prepared for everything."Said Carl and she nodded and they both parted ways.

Meanwhile, in the Living Room at Fuzen's mansion...

"All of them?"Asked Shoji

"My eyes and nose cannot lie, sir."Said Job

"Good. Now, all we have to do is wait. Tomorrow, there will be one less inhabitant in this city!"Said Shoji

In the meantime, in the office at the Investigator's Hall, Investigator Bain is reading all accounts that his bodyguard stole from the Raibu ya Shain cash store of Shoji Fuzen

in order to find the evidences to reveal the crimes of Mayor Chadwick. He keeps looking at each page and every time he's going to flip the page, he touches the index finger of

him at his tongue. He keeps reading each account intently until he ran out of energy and fall to asleep on his desk. Unknowingly, he already put the poison into his body.

Meanwhile, outside of the house of the Steins, Dai Jinhua arrives at the front door and put an object packed in a violet cloth into the mailbox with a note. The object in the cloth

is actually the only known cure of the deadly poison such as Peacock Abdomen, the Amber Cup. Like Silver Dragonfly and Peacock Abdomen, it's too came from China and also

perish from the modern time along with many ancient objects. Dai Jinhua is the guardian of these two poisons and this cup. And now, he is making thing right without breaking

a promise between him and Shoji Fuzen. With the cure is now delivered, he quickly departs by his motorcycle and go back to the mansion of his master before anyone see him.

Later in the Morning, in the Investigator's Hall, in the Living Room...

"Nothing?"Asked Carl and the Investigator nodded as yes.

"That's impossible."Said Karn

"He can't simply just put the wealth and lands he got from his scheme randomly."Said Karn

"Or maybe... he used the other like I used myself as your representative?"Asked Tawan

"No. It's not only just himself but also all of his Forever Knights. No one is keeping unusual riches

that they got from the scheme with their boss."Said Yann and suddenly, he begins to feel headache.

"Sir, are you alright?"Asked Carl

"Ugh! Maybe... I worked too hard last night..."Said Yann as the headache is getting worse and worse.

As he's trying to get to the coach, he suddenly falls down. Jen and Jeng immediately grab him and hold him at arms.

"Sir! Sir! Sir!"Said Jun and Jeng

"Sir! Are you okay?!"Asked Carl but none of them receive the responses. Tawan quickly hits his chest three times, blocking the poison from expanding.

"Lady Tawan!"Said Carl

"He's not sicking. He's being poisoned!"Said Tawan

"Then take him to his bed immediately! I'll go prepare the tools. Lady Tawan, I also need help of the professional doctors as well. Can you get one?"Asked Carl

"Yes, I can. I heard from him about the Stein family back when we were in Thailand, I'll go get them."Said Tawan

"They live at Radcliff Street. That's what I heard of."Said Carl and Tawan quickly runs out from the living room to get the people she needing right now. After both of them

parted ways, Karn and Korn are still in the room, searching for what caused their master to suddenly being put into this condition. Then, they turn to look at the accounts

that Tawan got from the cash store last night. This sounds unbelievable but with no other options around, it is the best possibility that they got.

Meanwhile, at Fuzen's mansion, in the Dining Room...

"That Earl Rudd guy is now a goner, sir."Said Job

"And I already told Mayor Chadwick to takes care of this, sir."Said Gorges

"Good..."Said Shoji before takes a sip at his tea.

"And the Investigator?"Asked Shoji

"I heard from Mayor Chadwick that he is sicking, sir."Said Gorges

"That means Peacock Abdomen is working now! Can't be other thing."Said Job

"Despite that the Investigator is out of the picture, we still have to worry about Lady Tawan."Said Shoji

"Easy, sir. We just let Dai Jinhua takes on with her."Said Job

"NO!"Said Shoji as he's slamming his fist on the table, shaking it, a cup of tea, a dish of fried fishes and a bowl of rices before him.

"We cannot let him out for this."Said Shoji

"But sir! He's the best person who can deal with her! Me and my pack are no match on hand-to-hand combats with her!"Said Job

"That's why we still need you and the poisons that I behest him to gave them to you!"Said Shoji

"*Inhale* another sudden of the Investigator... I'm afraid that the Governor of Oregon is not going to believe easily this time."Said Gorges

"That's the problem of Chadwick, not ours."Said Shoji

"Still, we should be worry about this, sir. It's not like that we will easily getaway every time."Said Gorges

"Like I said before, let Chadwick deals with this."Said Shoji

Later, at the Steins' house...

"Thanks for come to pick me, guys."Said Frankie as he's get into Draculaura's car were Draculaura, Zak, Fiskerton and Neighthan are waiting for her. At the door, Frankie's father,

Viktor is looking curiously at the object he found in the mailbox earlier before the breakfast. The object he's holding now is none other than the Amber Cup that Dai Jinhua had

put into the mailbox last night. Before the car will depart, a car driving by the bodyguard of the Investigator arrives and parked before them. She then tells them that the

Investigator is now being poison and need help immediately. So Viktor and his wife, Viveka, quickly go get what they need in this and go with her to the Investigator's Hall while

Zak and the others go to Monster High. Unknowingly, Viktor had took the Amber Cup with him as well. At Monster High, the whole school has heard of the whole counterfeit

money from Spectra, who was told by the text of Draculaura last night, and are very concern of using their money right now because they don't know which one is genuine

and which one is counterfeit money. The ghouls then begin to processing the whole situation up, the Investigator suddenly fell ill and the counterfeit money is being spread out.

This cannot be the coincidence. They're believing that someone must poisoned the Investigator to stop him from expose his or her crimes.

Later, at the Headmistress' office...

"Are you serious?!"Asked Headmistress Blodgood

"Very serious!"Said Zak

"Mr. Saturdays! Are you really asking me to let you and those who volunteered to be with you

in this to go out and help the Investigator solve a crime case?!"Asked Headmistress Bloodgood

"Yes!"Said Zak while Fiskerton, Draculaura, Frankie, Cleo, Lagoona, Clawdeen, Jinafire, Gil, Clawd and Neighthan are nodding as yes.

"Absolutely not! Despite that Yann Bain is one of the best students of Monster High when he was attending

Monster High and also the current Investigator of this city, I cannot let any of you out!"Said Headmistress Bloodgood

"But Headmistress Bloodgood! We've been faced a lot of dangerous things in our lives here in Monster High! This time, it is no difference... much?"Asked Frankie

"Still, I cannot do that."Said Headmistress Bloodgood

"Fine..."Said Zak and he uses his power on her and made her say that they can go.

"Thanks!"Said Everyone and they quickly leave before Zak's power ran out of its effect.

Later, in the Investigator's bedroom at the Investigator's manor...

"Ugh! I don't know what kind of poison this is! If we cannot describe it, there is no chance that he will survive."Said Viktor as he's checking on the Investigator.

"Perhaps one of the ancient forbidden poisons?"Asked Carl

"Impossible. Such things like them had been perished like a longtime."Said Viktor

"Well, we cannot describe what kind of poison this is either."Said Carl

"Even that this is the ancient poison, there might be no cure in the modern time too."Said Viveka

"Maybe we can help."Said Zak as he's enter the bedroom with his friends.

"How did you and your friends get in here?!"Asked Carl

"I'm Kur."Said Zak and the group shows them the mind-controlled Jun, Jeng, Karn and Korn.

"We're here to help."Said Frankie

"Frankie?!"Asked Viktor and Viveka, cannot believe that their daughter would be part of this.

"Mom, Dad, this is serious. Zak has the power to help but if no one is asking for him, he must come by himself."Said Frankie while Jinafire is looking at the Amber Cup and

the note that came with it. She then walks toward to it and grab it. As she's looking at it, she is also checking on it to confirm that is it the legendary Amber Cup or not.

Then, she opens the note that came with it and found that it is the instruction in how to use it and also have a signature below at the edge of the paper saying

'From Dai Jinhua, a good ally and unwilling enemy'. Jinafire then gave the cup and the instruction to Instructor Ganser and Dr. Stein to let them use the cup to cure

the Investigator. Then, she puts her hand to check on the pulse of the Investigator and take a look at his condition.

"Are you sure that this is the Amber Cup that lost in time?"Asked Tawan

"It is. But we only need it to make cure."Said Jinafire

"Why's that?"Asked Viktor

"Because the poison that's destroying him right now is none other than the Peacock Abdomen."Said Jinafire

"Peacock Abdomen?"Asked Viveka

"Normally, this poison is in a shape like an abdomen of a peacock and will immediately kill its victim

but I also heard that it can be turn into dusts as well but the effect will be slower."Said Jinafire

"And you know of this because?"Asked Clawdeen

"This poison originated from my homeland, China. The last I heard of it and the Amber Cup, that was at the Manchu conquest of China proper."Said Jinafire

"Whoa! That is a very longtime!"Said Gil

"We'll see what we can do."Said Carl as he's looking at the instruction.

"For now, keep telling everyone that the Investigator fell ill."Said Carl

"Understood."Said Everyone but known to them, the officers of the Investigator's Hall, which are actually the Forever Knights, had sent out a messenger to tell

Mayor Chadwick about the so-called Kur and his comrades. When the messenger told him of who and what Kur is, the Forever King feels very disturb and scare of this.

With the being that all cryptids/monsters feared is now here and aiding the Investigator, he then runs to his partner, Shoji Fuzen, for help.

Later, at Fuzen's mansion...

"WHAT?! The Saturdays' kid is here?!"Asked Shoji

"If you mean that Kur guy, YES!"Said Joseph

"*Sigh!* On the bright side, this is my chance to get revenge on him! But on the other side,

have him murdered is going to make thing worse!"Said Shoji, knowing that his family will be after him if he killed Zak.

"What are we going to do?! We cannot just lying low! We have to do something!"Said Joseph

"No worry, partner. I dealt with him before so I have the experiences. But still, we cannot just kill him right now."Said Shoji

"Why's that?!"Asked Joseph

"Because his parents will be after me and so the cryptids under his control. By that time, Dai Jinhua might already left me."Said Shoji

"*Sigh!" Fine... if there is nothing we can do now, I'm going back to the City Hall."Said Joseph and he leaves the place.

Meanwhile, in the Living Room at the Investigator's Hall...

"That's the worst!"Said Zak after heard of the partnership between Shoji Fuzen and Mayor Chadwick.

"I can't believe that there would be someone evil like this in this world!"Said Lagoona after heard of the terrible things that they had done.

"So now we have to deal with an evil banker, evil mayor and a deadly assassin. What a great day!"Said Clawdeen

"Not to mention of an organization of the crazy medieval-theme people that is backing the evil mayor."Said Cleo

"Actually, he's the leader of it."Said Zak

"And how did the Investigator got poisoned in the first place?"Asked Carl

"Me and Karn checked on the accounts that Lady Tawan got. All of them are filling with poison."Said Korn

"Here."Said Karn and he gave the accounts covered in orange cloth to Jinafire to let her exam each of them. While she's checking on each of them,

the others are talking about the former Forever Knight named Earl Rudd who helped the Investigator and his men earlier. Tawan remembers that before

they were parted ways, he's also promise to find those who left the Forever Knights for the reason like him and promise to bring them to the Investigator as witnesses.

Instead of take it well, Instructor Ganser thinks this is unwise, because he's not with them last night, and order to stop this from happen. So Tawan departs to tell the former

Forever Knight to cancel the meeting but when she arrives at his apartment, she saw a group of the unarmed Forever Knights carrying his dead body out of his room.

Later, in the Living Room at the Investigator's Hall...

"Met you guys last night to help but then suddenly found dead in the next morning?! This cannot be coincidence."Said Zak

"So... what should we do now?"Asked Clawdeen

"They think they can hide the eyes of heaven by just their bare hands. What do you think?"Asked Jinafire, referring that they're daring to act so evil openly.

"Easy, we're going to prove to them that they're wrong and make sure they're punished for their evil deeds!"Said Zak and then Instructor Ganser asks Dr. Stein and his wife

to come and help him with this and the coroner in the investigation on the corpse. After did an investigation and found nothing but a little hole caused by very little thing at the

left part of his neck, they return to report this to the others. Upon hearing this, Jinafire then tells them and this is the work of another kind of the ancient forbidden poison from

China, the Silver Dragonfly, that had been perished ever since the Ming conquest of Yunnan. And very obvious, the ghouls already have a plan to get rid of the Forever Knights

out so the men of the Investigator can work more openly. Cleo's contact her father to provide some servants/guards to the place until there is an order to change, knowing that

her father and her sister won't like that they have to give their servants to someone else, even just for temporary. Also, before the Forever Knights will depart, they receive the

news from Instructor Ganser that the Investigator is still asleep and feeling nothing. When they tell their leader of this, Chadwick is very scare and then contact his partner to

tell him of this and when Shoji heard of this, he's too angry with this.

At Fuzen's mansion...

"You said he will die but he is still ALIVE!"Shouted Shoji

"There must be a mistake! Maybe, they might just curing randomly, making the dead is delayed."Said Job

"If he managed to recovered and tell everything to that Saturdays' kid, we're all doomed!"Said Shoji

"No worry, sir! Chadwick's still have his men! We can send some to spy on them!"Said Job

"How?! From what I heard after the conversation through phone with him earlier, all of his men

got sent back to the City Hall and temporarily replaced by that Anubis Guard things!"Said Shoji

"Then we send someone in to spy on them?"Asked Job

"Whatever, we must make sure that Investigator Bain is no longer a threat to us!"Said Shoji

"As you said, sir..."Said Job

 **Author's note: Finally! I DID IT AGAIN! I have another chapter finished! Ooh... took me a week! So what do you guys think? Finally, the time of Zak**

 **and the ghouls and mansters of Monster High** **had arrive. And originally, I'm going to have the ghost/fay hybrids called Bluecaps and Redcaps to act**

 **as officers in the Investigator's Hall but decided to go for the Anubis Guards/Servants of** **the de Nile family for now until they contact the Ghost Manager,**

 **who's now reveal the name to be Douglas Saxon, for the help from the Confederate Cryptid Bank. Both, the Commerce Guild and the** **Confederate Cryptid**

 **Bank are the large corporations that consist with their own private armies just like in the 'secret element' that inspired me. And really, I mean it! Can some**

 **of you help me** **with more internal conflicts if the monsters? Cannot be too large like Sea Monsters and Freshwater Monsters, I want just the little and simple**

 **like the one between the Wendigo and the Hokhoku.** **But I'm thinking of having the tension between for another crime case. So that is the reason why**

 **I need** **another internal conflict of the monsters. PLEASE! HELP ME! I REALLY MEAN IT! PRETTY PLEASE! Oh! And if you guys are wondering that the de Nile**

 **know that** **they cannot interfere with the government affairs or not, of course they know it's just that they really don't care, judging how they attempt to**

 **take over the** **entire city of Boo York in Boo York, Boo York movie.**

 **Questions, reviews, comments, suggests, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you guys next time!**


	27. Robbing the Investigator Part 4

**The crossover of Secret Saturdays and Monster High 2010-2016 franchise.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High 2010-2016 franchise. I own only my OCs.**

 **Author's note: Sorry for an absent for a period, I was being worry about the test and right just before the day of the test. The test the GOT CANCELLED!**

 **The test got cancelled because of the ceremony** **for the King of Thailand. The university took order from the government that they need a thousand of**

 **scholars to participate for the project that they set up for King Bhumibol Adulyadej. And I have** **talked with Creaturemaster about a chapter based from**

 **Star Wars Rebels called "The Last Battle" and he suggested to go with the idea of Wendigo and Hokhoku's conflict instead of the Ottoman Wars and**

 **the Reconquista. At first, I have the problems with the main antagonist, locations and allies of each side but now, those problems are solved. And if you**

 **people seen in the last chapter, I used the word** **'Confederate Bank' instead of 'Confederate Cryptid Bank'. I don't think that it is wrong that an organization**

 **should have many alternative names but the official name of this banking organziation is** **Confederate Cryptid Bank while Confederate Bank, CCB, CB**

 **and Banking Confederation are the alternate names for the Confederate Cryptid Bank. I got this idea when I take a look at the Banking Clan in**

 **Star Wars and many of its alternative names for itself. So I suggested that it wouldn't be wrong to use it on the similar banking organization as well.**

 **And you all** **remember about the idea of adding the new** **characters from the rebooted franchise in? Well now, I just got the idea for Moanica and her**

 **Zomboys. So far, they're merely just the exchange students from Spain to Japan with the antagonistic roles** **of being infected by the demonic microscopic**

 **cryptids of Japan called the Germs/Mushi. I'll trying figure out more how to make the ventures in the exchange program of Monster High be cool.**

 **So for now,** **let's enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 27 Robbing The Investigator Part 4

Later in the evening, in the Bedroom of the Investigator in the Investigator's manor...

"Hmm?"Groaned Yann as he's opening his eyes. Then, he spots Tawan and Instructor Ganser nearby along with Zak, Fiskerton, Cleo, Frankie and her parents.

"Sir?"Asked Carl

"Instructor Ganser, what happened?"Asked Yann

"You got poisoned but me and Dr. Stein managed to help you in time."Said Carl and then the Investigator attempts to get but he can't because he is not the condition to move.

"You need to rest, sir. Right now, there is nothing you can do."Said Viktor

"But the cases!"Said Yann

"My friend here can handle it. If you willing to let him in, of course."Said Cleo

"Wait! I thought your family-"Said Zak

"It's the very basic rule, Zak. No ones in the Inner Palace Society can interfere with the government

affairs unless the government demanded. My family is just 'little bit' careless in this."Said Cleo

"Instructor Ganser, give the friend of the ghouls from Monster High a warrant. He can work in my place until I'm better or the cases ended."Said Yann

"As you said, sir."Said Carl and then he goes get a warrant and give it to Zak.

"If you REALLY are the great Kur like your friends said earlier, do your best."Said Carl

"I won't let your and your boss down, sir."Said Zak as he's taking a warrant.

Meanwhile, in Deller's casino, at the Bar...

"Remember, you two must have reason to get to check on the Investigator's condition. Understood?"Asked Job as he's pouring the wine into his cup.

"Yes, sir."Said Clint and Clay and they both head out to the exit and leave to set up a plan to get into the Investigator's Hall.

Later at night, at Doyle's house...

"So how was running on the cases, kid? Got anything?"Asked Doyle as he's lying on the coach.

"Well, aside from the surprises that such small city like New Salem can have a lot of crimes by just a partnership. Still having nothing."Said Zak

"All crimes happened by just a partnership between two powerful evil men. Plus, many secrets had been created as well by the government and economics."Said Frankie

"Okay, if going to investigate. How should we start?"Asked Clawdeen

"Hmm. How about... by looking at the workings of the mayor? Would that help?"Asked Frankie

"But we're now have the power to interrogate him! Why should we go with that option?"Asked Cleo

"Wait! Frankie's right! That is what we're gonna do!"Said Zak

"What?!"Asked Cleo

"Cleo, if we ask from the not arrested offender directly, the offender will be wary of us and do some stupid things."Said Frankie

"Oh! Forgot about that."Said Cleo

"So in a way to put it, you're going to say that Mayor Chadwick might be involve with one of the cases?"Asked Lagoona

"Of course, it is. If we spoke about the whole counterfeit money thing directly, it might only get worse."Said Doyle

"And we're not even sure that he is involve with the counterfeit money or not."Said Zak

"So we have to deal in a 'one-by-one' way then."Said Cleo

"Sort of. I'm going to co-operate both cases into one as good as possible."Said Zak

"Solve two cases in one round. Okay, that is an interesting one way to work."Said Clawdeen

"Okay, now how are we going to work on this?"Asked Lagoona

"We cannot let Lady Tawan goes to the casino of Shoji Fuzen anymore. They know she came with the Investigator."Said Zak

"So what should we do?"Asked Frankie

"Easy. We send someone there instead. And I suggest myself."Said Doyle

"What?!"Asked Everyone

"Oh no! Uncle Doyle, you won't!"Said Zak

"You all are underage, Zakman. That means you all can't enter casino but I can."Said Doyle

"He has a point, Zakman, I mean... Zak."Said Clawdeen

"This is me, kid. What can possibly go wrong?"Asked Doyle as he's getting upstairs to his bedroom.

"That's what I am worrying about."Said Zak

"Well, what about us?"Asked Cleo

"For you ghouls, just lying low and helping Instructor Ganser gather information and details as much as you all can."Said Zak

"You can count us on that."Said Frankie

"Oh! And Cleo, I might need help of your dad and Draculaura's dad. With their help, I can work more freely and openly as my representatives.

As the holder of this warrant, I needed them to help in whatever that I cannot do in these two cases. Am I understood?"Asked Zak

"You can trust on me, Zak."Said Cleo

Later, in the Morning, at the Courtyard of the Investigator's Hall...

"Who are these two?"Asked Jun as he, Jeng and the three Anubis Guards are looking at the two werewolves, Clint and Clay,

who came here in disguise as delivery men and are bringing the boxes and barrels of barley and wheat rices into the courtyard.

The Termite Ghosts then received the chart given by one of the Anubis Guards that brought them inside and seeing that everything

is legally dealt. But of course, they can't let them in.

"We... we're here to deliver the rices, sir."Said Clint

"You two can drop the cargoes here."Said Jun

"But..."Said Clay

"No worry, we'll pay extra. So leave the place."Said Jeng and the two werewolves leave the place without choice.

"Next time, don't let anyone enter and if there are people came to deliver something. Tell him or her to just drop the cargo at the door,

we'll carry it inside ourselves."Said Jeng and the Anubis Guards nodded. Then, Jun turns to look at an Anubis Guard on his left and tell him

to send someone to look after the two werewolves that just came left to see who they are and where they came from, suspecting them to be spies.

The Anubis Guard nodded and walk out to get someone, possibly another guard, to follow them in secret.

In the Investigator's bedroom in the Investigator's manor...

"They don't want me to leave the place?"Asked Yann

"That is an order of Dr. Stein, sir. I'm too agree with this. Not only just that you need to recover

but also to ensure that there will not be another attempt on your life as well."Said Carl

"Beside, if they're still thinking that you're now dead or nearly dead. They might once again operate openly and fearlessly."Said Tawan

"*Sigh!* This is my duty after all but... all I can do is just watching the whole thing happen."Said Yann

"No worry, sir. Your time will come again."Said Carl and then he gets up from his chair.

"I'll get some tea for all three of us. Lady Tawan, please watch him."Said Carl and he leaves to get some tea and snacks for themselves.

"So... do you... want to have some 'good time' with me... alone?"Asked Tawan with very seductive face.

"I'm not fully recovered, the cases aren't even closed and we're not even married. You know that."Said Yann, knowing that his girlfriend/bodyguard wants to be with him on the bed.

"*Sigh!* Guys..."Whispered Tawan with little bit of anger and disappointment.

Meanwhile, in the Kitchen, Instructor Ganser is making oolong tea for Investigator Bain, Lady Tawan and himself. Then, two Anubis Guards enter with an iCoffin of him

with picture and numbers of Cleo de Nile on it. He then takes the call and order the two guards to take care of the tea for him. Cleo then tells him of the plan to gather

the people who know about the misdeeds of Mayor Chadwick by eyes and ears to a library in the catacombs beneath Monster High. Due to the location of the meeting and

the sound of the idea, the instructor takes it but is still having doubt in it, fearing who would be brave enough to tell them what they have saw.

Later, at the Pick n' Rich casino...

"Managed to get in but then got sent out?!"Asked Job

"Yes, sir."Said Clint

"I can't believe that their defense would be this strong!"Said Job

"So what now, sir?"Asked Clay

"Should we try again?"Asked Clint

"No need. I don't believe that Yann Bain will survive the Peacock Abdomen."Said Job as he's sitting down.

"Now, get the place ready for today."Said Job and Clint and Clay nodded and go to open the door, revealing Doyle is standing there right before them.

"Sorry, sir. But the casino is not yet ready."Said Clint

"I'm not here to play. I'm here to meet the owner. Is he here?"Asked Doyle

"Who's there? Who's wanna meet me?"Asked Job and then Clint and Clay let Doyle walks in right to their leader.

"Who are you? Have we met?"Asked Job

"Of course not."Said Doyle

"Then what do you want? And who are you anyway?"Asked Job

"I'm a dealer and a bounty hunter."Said Doyle

"Oh! A bounty hunter! Just like when I was in the late days of my youth. I'm always opening to the people like this. So what do you want? Money for travel?"Asked Job

"No. I'm here to ask some questions."Said Doyle

"What kind of questions?"Asked Doyle

"About... the forbidden poison. Have you ever heard of the Peacock Abdomen?"Asked Doyle

"What?!"Asked Job but immediately shut his mouth.

"Why? You know of it? And so the Silver Dragonfly?"Asked Doyle

"Who ARE you?!"Asked Job

"The name is not important yet! What is more important is my questions!"Said Doyle

"It seems you're looking for trouble."Said Job as he's getting up.

"Sadly, you came into the wrong place."Said Job and he turns to look at Clint and Clay.

"Throw him out!"Said Job and Clint and Clay quickly jump toward to catch Doyle bu he jumps and fly into the midair with his jetpack, letting them slam into their boss

very hard. The three werewolves immediately get up and run forward to him as he's landing before them. Doyle ducks the punches of Clint and Clay and grab them at legs

and throwing them backward to hit the wall behind while Job is running toward to him. Doyle once again, flies up into the air and quickly grab him at the collar from behind

and swinging him around and them throw him down to the Chuck-a-Luck table and pinning him down to the table to interrogate him.

"So... wanna answer me now?!"Asked Doyle

"What do you want?!"Asked Job

"I already told you, what do you know about the Silver Dragonfly and Peacock Abdomen?"Asked Doyle

"I... I... I didn't have them! I swear! I heard of them before when I was collected bounties in

China in my youth but never saw once! Don't have to mention about using them!"Said Job

"Are you sure of that?!"Asked Doyle

"REALLY SURE!"Said Job

"You better! If I find out that you're using those kinds of poisons, got sent to jail shall be the least of your worry!"Said Doyle and he leaves the place unharmed

while Clint and Clay are helping their boss get up and then continue to prepare everything in the casino for today.

In the meantime, at Draculaura's mansion...

"So... how was the report about taxation that you got from Mayor Chadwick?"Asked Zak

"Very accurate. Too accurate..."Said Dracula

"In the way it should be, dad?"Asked Draculaura

"Yes, the detail and the number in each page here is very accurate. Like there is nothing wrong happen."Said Dracula

"While in reality, a lot of inaccurate things happened."Said Zak

"That is what we have to figure out later on."Said Dracula

Meanwhile, in the Factory outside of the City...

"Only two days left, no problems right?"Asked Gorges

"Yes, sir. There is nothing wrong happen here."Said Warwick as he's turning to look at his workers. Then, turn to look back at him after saw that all of them are still working.

"So... do you want the finished one to be send first?"Asked Warwick

"No. Leave it here, it will be safer with you. No ones going to come to check here."Said Gorges

"Oh, that's right! Oh yes! And Mayor Chadwick never came here at once."Said Warwick

"Good to hear that but what is as much as important is about the quality of each banknote and each coin. Understand?"Asked Gorges

"Yes, sir. You can guarantee on that."Said Warwick

"Good. When the entire set is finish, you can contact me about the delivery."Said Gorges

"As you said, sir. And... my share?"Asked Warwick

"No need to be worry, there will the numbers in your account of the Raibu ya Shain cash store that will make you smile!"Said Gorges

"Oh, thank you very much, sir!"Said Warwick

"Just make sure everything is going very well. If you can do this, then there is no problem in this partnership."Said Gorges

"I'll do my best, sir. No worry."Said Warwick and Gorges nodded to him with a smirk.

In the meantime, at the Meeting Room in Monster High...

"Very sorry to interrupted you all, I hope you people don't mind."Said Carl as he's looking at the people

who are the elders of the town and then an elderly male werewolf gets up and walk toward to him.

"The name is Arlo Beal, one of the investors and supporters of Monster High. I would be glad to help you."Said Arlo

"Nice to meet you, sir. I'm glad that you used your money to funding this school to make sure that it can continue its existence."Said Carl

"It's the least I can do. If I'm still young, I would like to become a teacher here."Said Arlo

"That is so good of you, Mr. Beal. Please, sit."Said Carl and they both sit together.

"The reason I called you all to come here today is to gather the evidences of the misdeeds of Mayor Chadwick."Said Carl

"But why wasn't Investigator Bain come with you?"Asked Arlo

"He fell 'ill', sir. I hope you elders won't mind."Said Carl

"Oh no, we don't. I hope he will be better soon."Said Arlo

"So... how much you elders know about the misdeeds of the Forever Knights?"Asked Carl

"There will be no lies from any of us, Instructor Ganser. You can guarantee on that."Said Arlo

Later, in the Catacombs, at the Nagas' lair...

"The Mamluk Clan needs the paper puppets?"Asked Kazi

"For what?"Asked Savitri

"They said something about take carers of the miners that they are having at the gold mines."Said Navin

"Aren't they have enough officers?"Asked Deepika

"Well, this is not a conquest. Just opening a restaurant as the front while illegally mining golds out for the movement."Said Vinay

"Her Highness and the Dey of the Mamluk Clan also ordered the representative of the clan is to be the one who responsible for the fund of the incoming change."Said Navin

"If this is unavoidable, we'll do it."Said Kazi and Savitri then left to create an army of the magical Chinese funeral paper puppets for the Mamluk Clan.

Meanwhile, at the Investigator's Hall, in the Courtyard...

"That's all I got. What about you, Mr. Blackwell?"Asked Carl

"Undoubtedly, I think that Deller guy is the one who're having the poisons. This is also lead me to another information."Said Doyle

"What is it?"Asked Carl

"Deller is not the original owner. When I do research about the Silver Dragonfly and Peacock Abdomen,

the current holders of them are the Dai family in China, particularly the one named Dai Jinhua."Said Doyle

"Wait! Dai Jinhua? Could he be him?"Asked Tawan

"Who?"Asked Doyle

"Back when I went to home of Fuzen for the first time, he sent a Chinese martial artist out to tested me."Said Tawan

"And how much powerful is he?"Asked Carl

"I can avoid the first two swords of him. When I asked for the third one, he instead said only

he will use it when it came to emergency and let me in to meet his master."Said Tawan

"How can you be sure of this?"Asked Doyle

"In the World of Chivary of Asia, the Dai family is among the the very well-known. They're known for being the honorable warriors and people of their words."Said Tawan

"If that is true, why would such indvidual from a great family came to serve such evil person like Shoji Fuzen?"Asked Carl

"That maybe not important much now. I think what is more important is how to beat this guy down."Said Doyle

"I think I can fight him. But..."Said Tawan

"But what?"Asked Doyle

"*Sigh!*"Asked Tawan as she's walking slowly toward to the garden.

"I can fight him with my Muay Thai skills but I think that... who will win and who will lose. That is very hard to answer."Said Tawan

In the meantime, at Fuzen's mansion, in the Living Room...

"Did you know of him?"Asked Shoji

"I don't know, sir. I know only that he is a bounty hunter."Said Job

"An unknown bounty hunter suddenly came to you, what did he wanted?"Asked Shoji

"Well, I don't exactly know for that."Said Job

"*Sigh!* Easy. Because he has honor and no honorable mercenaries, assassins, bounty hunters

or youxia like that of poisons like the Silver Dragonfly and Peacock Abdomen are being use."Said Jinhua

"Hey! You're one who gave them to me!"Said Job

"Because of the order, if it is not because I am serving Master Fuzen right now. I would have had your head because you're using them by now."Said Jinhua

"Why you?!"Asked Job and prepare to jump out to attack the Chinese youxia but Shoji slams his right fist on the table and get up, stopping him from doing stupid thing.

"Enough! No fighting in my house! Mr. Deller, go back to your casino and do whatever you wanted there. I don't need you to blowing emotions around here."Said Shoji

"Yes... sir..."Said Job and he leaves the place for his casino.

"Seriously, Dai Jinhua! Why're you so obsessing about those poisons being use?!"Asked Shoji but received no answer from him.

"Ugh, however, it seems we need to keep an eye out. We have to find out who came to him."Said Shoji

"No need. I already figure that out."Said Jinhua

"Hmm? You know who he is?"Asked Shoji

"A bounty hunter that equipped only with jetpack and has no other primary armament. There is only one person now, Doyle Blackwell."Said Jinhua

"The red-haired man with the Saturdays?!"Asked Shoji because he encountered him before.

"You want me to kill him?"Asked Jinhua

"No! Not yet..."Said Shoji

"Think wisely, the promise between you and me stated that I must serve you for six years.

In six years, if I killed thirty people for you. I will be free from the promise."Said Jinhua

"Hey! You-"Said Shoji

"Killed thirty people, only two months and twelve people left. So like what I just said, think wisely."Said Jinhua and he left the the living room to get some drinks.

Later, in the Courtyard of the Investigator's Hall...

"I owe you again."Said Yann

"For what?"Asked Tawan

"For ask Instructor Ganser to bring me out from my bedroom."Said Yann

"Well, you're a patient of the time."Said Tawan

"Being stuck on the bed for two days and did nothing to solve the cases..."Said Yann, following by an inhale.

"Well, the reason you're on the bed was also because of me."Said Tawan

"Why's that?"Asked Yann

"Well, it was because that I took those poisonous accounts from the cash store to you. If I didn't do that, you would still be good throughout both days."Said Tawan

"Hey, you didn't know. Beside, if we didn't have those accounts in our hands. Then we wouldn't have known that Shoji Fuzen is truly committed many crimes."Said Yann

"Then, we're even right?"Asked Tawan

"Yes, we're even."Said Yann as he's holding her hands.

In the meantime, in the Living Room...

"That's what they told me."Said Carl

"And do you have any information about the place that created the counterfeit money?"Asked Zak while Fiskerton is standing behind him.

"From what I suspected and found, there is a factory located outside of the city in the forest. From what I heard, the workers there are creating the tools,

ranking from farming tools to kitchen tools. But... I think it can be much enough to create the counterfeit money for Shoji Fuzen and his cash stores."Said Carl

"That's good to hear."Said Zak

"And I also have the reports from them as well. So should I put them all toegether?"Asked Carl

"That might be able to help us to be ready to what we're going to face in the next days. So I think you should do it."Said Zak

"And now that Investigator Bain is now better, should we let him rejoin?"Asked Carl

"Yes, you can."Said Zak and then he gives the warrant back to him.

"I guess I wouldn't need it anymore."Said Zak

"Consider that you helped us to well, with or without it. You can still help us. But that is depending on the demand of the Investigator himself as well."Said Carl

"I'm glad to be helpful, sir."Said Zak and then he leaves with Fiskerton. Later, they then encounter Investigator Bain and Lady Tawan are walking together in the courtyard

and then come to say goodbye to them. Knowing that he is not fully recovered and Zak is very capable of many things with him being the reincarnated Kur, he gives Zak and

his friends the permission to continue to stay and help out in solving these two cases. Later at night, at Draculaura's mansion, everyone comes to see of what is the next move

of them to solve the cases. Lady Tawan raises the option about having Job Deller and his pack arrested in order to cut off the strength of Shoji Fuzen and to ensure that he

cannot escape from the city easily when she heard that Job and his pack are the ones who responsible for the death of the former Investigator, Galton Edwards, and the former

Forever Knight, Earl Rudd. But then, the Investigaot says that if they arrest Deller and his werewolves, that would be mean making Shoji Fuzen being more wary of them

as well. So Drcula and Zak stated that they cannot be dealt with yet, and getting even more terrifying when Lady Tawan remembers about Dai Jinhua and his skills in

martial arts, much to everyone's horror.

"And the elders?"Asked Yann

"They said that they're willing to help in expose the misdeeds of Mayor Chadwick and Shoji Fuzen. All we have to do is just say that to them."Said Carl

"Then we have to split up."Said Dracula

"Investigator, can I borrow two of your enforcers? Me, Fisk and some of my friends are going to lead them to

the factory that Instructor Ganser is suspecting to be the place that the created the counterfeit money."Said Zak

"Of course, you can."Said Yann

"For the rest of us, we'll stay here and wait for the news from the elders of the town."Said Dracula

"Understood."Said Everyone

Meanwhile, in the Living Room at Fuzen's mansion...

"Mr. Deller called me that he called you to come, right?"Asked Shoji

"Yes, sir. There is something he wanted to say by himself."Said Gorges

"Seriously, he wanted to come. So just come, no need to drag you in."Said Shoji

"For what reason, I don't know either, sir."Said Gorges

"*Sigh!* that werewolf... he's becoming more and more trouble each day."Said Shoji as he's looking

at Dai Jinhua, meaning that one day, he might need to use him to get rid of Job Deller.

"If it can be avoid, sir. We better, he is still useful to us after all."Said Gorges

"*Inhale.* It was you who I have nothing to worry about."Said Shoji

"I've been following you for five years, not going to make you feel bad in anyway, sir."Said Gorges

"As long as you're being loyal to me, you don't have to think about I will left to be rotten."Said Shoji and then Job walks in with a sack of of money.

"Sir!"Said Job

"What is it?! And why did you have to bring Gorges into this?"Asked Shoji

"This is completely involving with him!"Said Job

"Just spit it out already!"Said Shoji

"Here, sir."Said Job and he's open his sack and strew the banknotes and coins out on the table before them.

"What is the meaning of this?"Asked Shoji and then Gorges steps in to take a look at a coin and a banknote.

"Oh no!"Said Gorges, seeing the worst thing ever from the money he is holding.

"This is the money that was eliminated out from the factory of ours!"Said Gorges

"WHAT?!"Asked Shoji

In the meantime, at Doyle's house...

"Next day, we have to go to check the station that import and export money of the Banking Confederation first to make sure that Mayor Chadwick can't prepare

for what we have in store for him. Then, we're going to head right to the factory that create the counterfeit money."Said Zak

"Understood."Said Cleo, Draculaura and Lagoona

Back at Fuzen's mansion...

"Mr. Deller... where did you get this money from?"Asked Shoji as he's looking at the coin and the banknote in his hands while walking around.

"From some of the officers and workers of the CCB, sir. They lost the money to my casino."Said Job

"Impossible! Completely impossible!"Said Gorges

"Did you think I made the money in that sack myself, idiot!"Said Job

"*Sigh!*"Sighed Gorges

"Manager Cliff! How did this money got out?!"Asked Shoji

"I don't know either, sir! I ordered Warwick to have every bit of single coin and banknote eliminated by recreate it!"Said Gorges

"Warwick?!"Asked Shoji and he turns to look at his manager angrily.

"The money that was in the hands of those CCB officers was spread out because of him! This is a very big mistake you made, Manager Cliff!"Said Shoji

"The last set was just 30000, coins and banknotes combined. I didn't though that Warwick would be this much greedy!"Said Gorges

"He is just a Vice-Manager! The salary is 3000-5000! How can you think that he won't be greedy in such situation?!"Asked Shoji

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, sir. You're right. But... we already destroyed the moulds and money printers

of the last set. There is nothing that can create the problem to the most of us!"Said Gorges

"Wrong! By just one coin or one banknote, they can detect to Warwick! And from Warwick, they can detect to us too!

If that happened, we're doomed!"Said Shoji as he's walking toward to the center of the room.

"Then we have to get rid of him right now!"Said Job

"But sir! Shouldn't we let this set finish first?"Asked Gorges

"We cannot! And take the finished coins and banknotes, all of them, to Raibu ya Shain cash store!"Said Shoji and he turns to look back at them.

"For Warwick, that treacherous of werewolf and every men of him in there must be killed!

Let no ones survive! After that, have all of the moulds and money printers destroyed!"Said Shoji

"But I wasted a lot of time and money to get them! Maybe we can-"Said Gorges

"If this is not emergency, I wouldn't give this order out! So go and have those workers killed and those machines destroyed!"Said Shoji

"Y-Yes... sir..."Said Gorges and then he grabs the sack of money and leave with Mr. Deller.

Later, at the Factory, both of them arrive along with the rest of Mr. Deller's pack. They all are greet by Warwick warmly and after the welcome, Manager Cliff then scolds him for

let the failed set of money out to the officers and workers of the Confederation Cryptid Bank to use. No escapes, Warwick then defends himself by saying that that money is too

valauble to be eliminated and begging for pardon from him. Instead, he got stab to dead by Job's knife, releasing the blood of Warwick to coloring his own expensive white suit.

The sound of him being killed got the attention of all workers in this small factory and that is when the worst thing happen, Mr. Deller orders everyone in his pack to come in and

slaughter all of them to dead. All eleven members of Job Deller's pack, the werewolves that armed with knives, baseball bats and sticks with nails on each one, quickly rush

inside as their leader order and begin to kill all of the 45 workers mercilessly. Blood is spreading all over the wall and sounds of slashing and hitting are echoing around

the factory. After the last worker was killed, Manager Cliff orders them to take all of the finish coins and banknotes out and have all of the moulds destroyed and the

money printers dismantled. All of them are completely destroyed except for a pair of moulds and a money printer that Gorges is hiding behind his back nearthe wall.

Then, in the morning of the next day, Zak, Fiskerton, Draculaura, Cleo and Lagoona arrive and Zak uses the warrant he got from Investigator Bain, which he claimed

to be given before he fell ill, to order Mayor Chadwick to take him and his friends to the factory that claiming to be a place that creating farming and kitchen tools for the city.

Having nothing to hide there, Mayor Chadwick gladly takes the young people there to take a look.

Meanwhile, at the Fuzen's mansion...

"Is everything done?"Asked Shoji as he's sitting down on his coach.

"Yes, sir. Now, we got only just 470000 instead of the 500000 as we originally planned."Said Gorges

"Both coins and banknotes at 470000 altogether. If we put all into the sacks, 600 for each one. For the cash store, that is small. So no one will suspect a thing."Said Shoji

"I'm working on that, sir. No worry."Said Gorges

"Good. But... we can't let it out yet. We have to wait for a while. Make sure no ones suspect a thing."Said Shoji and he turns to look at his manager.

"You can return to the store now."Said Shoji

"Yes, sir."Said Gorges and he's leave the place.

"See? Mr. Deller and his pack know how to do work, so you better stop disliking him."Said Shoji

"But in the end, the one who will be in trouble is him."Said Jinhua and that's making him the Japanese crime lord feels unconfortable.

Few hours later, at the Investigator's Hall, in the Library...

"You know where the rices are being hidden now?!"Asked Yann

"Yes, sir. Mr. Beal and some of his men are waiting for us there. If we hurry, we may be able to expose the crimes of Mayor Chadwick!"Said Carl

"Then we better go!"Said Tawan and he gets the Investigator and takes him along but then he stopped her.

"What?"Asked Tawan

"We better wait for Mr. Saturdays to return."Said Yann

"Why's that?"Asked Tawan

"So we can arrest Mayor Chadwick on the spot!"Said Yann

"We have no time left! His kngihts are still in the city! So we need to move now!"Said Tawan

"Sir, I think Lady Tawan is right in this."Said Jun

"If we do nothing now, we might lost a chance to proven his crimes by the solid evidences."Said Jeng

"Wait! I suddenly got something! If I go, investigate the place, proven the mayor's misdeeds and have him arrested. This can alert Shoji Fuzen but on the other hand,

Mayor Chadwick will have no choice but to confess everything out, including the Silver Dragonfly and Peacock Abdomen that killed many people. This is a very rare chance.

So we have to seize it right now!"Said Yann

"I'll assemble some guards to protect you."Said Jun

"No need! Let Instructor Ganser and and Ms. Juntra to go to meet Elder Beal first. Then, return to report everything.

After that, we all will go out to seize the evidences! Like this, they won't know anything until it's too late!"Said Yann

"Then we better go!"Said Tawan and he's grabs Instructor Ganser and takes him with her to meet an elderly werewolf.

"We will go gather the guards."Said Jeng and he leaves with Jun to gather some Anubis Guards for this mission.

Meanwhile, Zak, Fiskerton, Cleo, Draculaura, her father, Dracula and Lagoona arrive alongside with Mayor Chadwick and a platoon of 20 Anubis Guards,

commanding by the two enforcers of Investigator Bain, Karn and Korn. They stop before the entrance to take a look around and see that something is strange.

From what Mayor Chadwick told them earlier, this place has workers that are working on tools for farming and cooking but so far, they see no tools or workers of

this place at all. Seeing how unamused Zak is, Dracula then raises the question for him.

"Mayor Chadwick..."Said Dracula

"Yes?"Asked Joseph

"I think Mr. Saturdays have something to say."Said Dracula

"You may ask, young one."Said Joseph

"Well then, please tell me how many men are in there?"Asked Zak

"From what I heard, just little bit more than 40 but not yet reached 50."Said Joseph

"And where are they? So far, I see no ones but us here."Said Cleo

"Well, well, well..."Said Joseph

"And don't forget, what are they currently doing is also important."Said Draculaura

"You heard the ghouls, Mr. Mayor."Said Zak

"Well, I..."Said Joseph and he's being like that for like five minutes. And that is when they ran of patience.

"I don't want to be rude but seriously, sir?! You know nothing?!"Asked Lagoona

"Hey, being a mayor is not an easy job, blue girl!"Said Joseph

"Mayor Chadwick..."Said Zak with raising his voice, reminding the Mayor of New Salem that the great Kur is still here.

"Sorry, sir."Said Joseph

"Then, tell us this. If you know nothing about what are they doing here, then who is in charge of this place?"Asked Zak

"Well, that would be Vice-Manager of the Confederate Bank of New Salem's department, Warwick.

The government and the mega-corporations sometimes came across with one another if it cannot avoid."Said Joseph

"And where is Warwick now?"Asked Zak

"Well, I don't know about that either."Said Joseph

"The one that has the rank as commanding officer like you is so cushy if you ask me."Said Cleo

"So does you and me, Cleo."Said Draculaura

"I did not intend to ignored it but..."Said Joseph

"Unintended or not, what you ignored might not end here. Fisk! Karn! Korn!"Said Zak

"Here, sir!"Said Karn and Korn

"Take some guards inside and check everything! I wanna know what is this place doing!"Said Zak

"Yes, sir!"Said Karn and Korn and they walk with Fiskerton and other six Anubis Guards inside to see what does it hiding.

In the meantime, at Pick n' Rich casino...

"They left with Mayor Chadwick to investigate and the surrounding places in the northwest?"Asked Job

"That's what we heard of."Said Sir Morton

"And you tell me this because?"Asked Job

"Well, we got assigned to keep an eye on the Saturdays kid. That's why we told you."Said Sir Morton

"Hmm..."Groaned Job

"If there is nothing else now, we have to return to the City Hall."Said Sir Morton and he leaves with the Twin Knights.

Later, at Fuzen's mansion, in the Courtyard...

"They left to investigate the surrounding places in the northwest?!"Asked Shoji

"Yes, sir. That's what I heard from Sir Morton."Said Job

"Luckily, we already 'clear' everything in there. If not, we're doomed!"Said Gorges

"You both sure that everything in there is now gone?"Asked Shoji

"I already destroyed all of the moulds and the money printers, sir."Said Gorges

"And me and my pack already have everyone in there killed and buried nearby. No ones survived, sir."Said Job

"Then, there is no one knowing anything about what we're doing anymore."Said Shoji

"No! There're still who that know."Said Jinhua

"Who?"Asked Shoji

"All four us here know everything!"Said Jinhua

"What?!"Asked Gorges and Job

"You're going to kill us?! If you're joking, it is NOT funny!"Said Job

"I speak only truth."Said Jinhua

"He is right."Said Shoji

"SIR!"Said Gorges and Job

"You two have nothing to worry. I know you both won't say a word. And with you as the leader of your pack,

I know they too won't say a word."Said Shoji, much to their reliefs. Then, he turns to look at Dai Jinhua.

"But you..."Said Shoji

"I won't interfere what that is not part of our promise."Said Jinhua

"And can't even think of destroy it!"Said Shoji

"I'm a man of my word. So have no worry."Said Jinhua

Meanwhile, at the Factory outside of the City in the Northwestern Forest, the Anubis Guards, Karn, Korn, Fiskerton and Lagoona are searching for everything in the factory for

the evidences of whatever that was left there. Some are searching under the table, some are in the typing room, some are at the desk in a sunshade and some are working at

the stove. Karn places his right hand on the stove and feeling its heat. So he decided to come out and report this to everyone.

"The stove is still warm. It must be at work at the last night with the very high heat. We also found the leftover

of whatever that made of copper, zinc and lead on the ground."Said Karn and suddenly, Korn then comes out as well.

"Sir! We found the blood on the walls!"Said Korn and with the word, Draculaura immediately faints but her father manages to grab her in time.

This makes Zak and Cleo feel uncomfortable and go in to take a look by themselves. He then shows him the walls that filling with the dried blood.

Then, at another place near the stove. Unable to keep it, Zak then raises the question to the mayor.

"Mr. Mayor! What the heck is going on here?!"Asked Zak

"I-I-"Said Joseph

"Zak!"Said Lagoona and Zak, Cleo and Mayor Chadwick quickly walk toward to her to take a look of what she found.

"Look!"Said Lagoona and she's showing them two counterfeit coins and a counterfeit banknote!

 **Author's note: Originally, I wanted Shoji Fuzen to order Deller to have his own pack killed but to a werewolf, I know he will refuse would die along with**

 **them rather than betray and kill his own pack.** **And a werewolf that committed such crime like this to their own kind seems to be unforgivable, especially in**

 **the eyes of the werewolves like him. So I have no choice but to spare them and let them all** **got their own demises at the near end of this story arc.**

 **And I hope you people enjoy this chapter because this one is currently the longest one I had ever created. And if you people how many crime cases**

 **that I am having for this story, it would probably at least be five and if it is possible, seven. Robbing the Investigator arc is the opening story arc for the many**

 **more crime cases that will come.** **For the chapter that based of from an episode of Star Wars Rebels, I'll see what I can do. Everything is in set now, what is**

 **left now is when the right time to put it in. And have any of you got the theory** **about what can make Zak cannot use his power properly? Because at the near**

 **end of the phase one, Zak cannot use his power properly when he has to defeat the Kraken and Kala. My theory is that his mind is now** **in conflict.**

 **That is what I got and of course, it was inspired when I re-watched Spider-Man 2. So, can you people give me some suggestions, please?**

 **Questions, reviews, comments, suggests, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you guys next time!**


	28. Robbing the Investigator Part 5

**The crossover of Secret Saturdays and Monster High 2010-2016 franchise.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High 2010-2016 franchise. I own only my OCs.**

 **Author's note: I've been thinking lately and in the end, I decided to put the newest ghost character, Ari Hauntington, in the Haunted arc as a friend**

 **of Kiyomi. And for the part that should she know of Kiyomi's ability to open the portal between the worlds of livings and the ghosts was yet decided.**

 **There are two options, making Ari feels sad for that her best friend is keeping a secret from her or makes her the only person in haunted High who knows**

 **of Kiyomi's ability. Still in consideration but no worry, it shall be decided when some of you people give me the suggestions of how should I deal** **with this.**

 **Now, most of the new characters now in set, except for Rayth. because I really have no idea how to put him in. And I am also thinking of put a pause on**

 **this story after the Robbing the Investigator ended and return to do the other stories of mine. So what I am still have left in phase one** **of my story is the**

 **BFG-like story arc, Zak's unlucky day(s), Freak du Chic, The Last Battle of Wendigo and Hokhoku, Dream of Gold arc, return of the Grimora parasites,**

 **Germs invasion of the Kaiju Island arc, the Haunted arc, Mountain Hare exchanged for Crown Prince arc, the "Violet Fire" Zmey arc, Boo** **York Boo York arc,**

 **the Execution of the Fallen Queen arc, the Execution of the Little Prince arc, the Real and the Fake Valentine arc and the Great Scarrier Reef arc.**

 **For phase two, there is a Strange Magic-like story arc and plenty of things inspired from elements of the 'secret element' of mine.** **That is all I got for both**

 **phases now. Beside, I am also thinking of putting Casta and her band into the conflict of the Wendigo and Hokhoku. But I have to finish what I have left in**

 **the other stories first and this is also occurring about the my fear about unable to remember the ideas that I have yet** **write into this story.** **So if you people**

 **don't mind, I would to left them here so I can remind myself by just get into the preview of this that I have. Now, let's enjoy this heck of a ride!**

Chapter 28 Robbing The Investigator Part 5

After met with Elder Beal, Instructor Ganser quickly left to confirm Investigator Bain of the old abandoned warehouse that storing plenty of boxes and barrels of rices.

Later, everything is set and the Investigator, his Instructor and the other two enforcers of them, Jun and Jeng, then left the Investigator's Hall with the platoon of

Anubis Guards to investigate the warehouse. Meanwhile, in the Northwestern Forest, Zak and his comrades found the newly-made counterfeit money, both coins and banknotes,

in the small factory there. Found the evidences and the location they've been looking for, Zak orders to return to the Investigator's Hall immediately. After the Investigator

and his men left, the spies that working for Sir Morton and the Twin Knights then came to him and tell him that the Investigator is now looking very well and is heading to

the warehouse that the Forever Knights are using to store their illegal cargoes with his men.

At the Abandoned Warehouse...

"They should've been here by now!"Said Arlo

"No worry, Elder Beal. The Investigator is on his way. No need to be panic."Said Tawan

"I'm worrying that the Forever Knights may get here first and relocated the rices again!"Said Arlo and then

the cars suddenly appear and park before them. Then, Investigator Bain and the others then come out.

"Elder Beal."Said Arlo and he's bow before the elderly werewolf in respect.

"The rices are being hide here?"Asked Yann

"Yes. Many people saw the Forever Knights were bringing the rices and many other things inside and never bring them out again!"Said Arlo

"Jun and Jeng!"Said Tawan

"Yes, ma'am!"Said Jun and Jeng

"Go in there and check the place."Said Tawan

"As you said, ma'am!"Said Jun and Jeng and they both walk toward to the door and going to take

the paper that says 'Property of the Government' off but then the Investigator stopped them.

"Wait!"Said Yann

"What is it, sir?"Asked Jun

"Hey! Why did you stopped them?!"Asked Tawan

"If we took the paper off, Mayor Chadwick may say back that we're cramming the stolen goods on him. So we cannot take it off."Said Yann

"Then how are we're going to check inside?"Asked Arlo

"We're going to wait until he's back. And when he did, we can have both the culprit and the evidences."Said Yann

"And for how to check, I got one now. Jun and Jeng! I need two guards for this job."Said Yann

"Yes, sir."Said Jun and Jeng and they walk to get two Anubis Guards from a platoon that is standing behind.

"You and you. Come with us."Said Jeng and the two Anubis Guards give their spears to the other two near them and go with the two Termite Ghosts.

Then, the four climb on the ruler near the wall to get on the roof. There, they found the cooling system of the warehouse and open it and get inside.

"Okay... that is one heck easy way."Said Yann

"Sometimes, little management can help in big things."Said Tawan

Meanwhile, at front of the City Hall, Sir Morton is being anxious to the current matter in his hands and also waiting impatiently. Then, motorcycle rider rides toward to him

and his knights and park before them. The rider took of his helmet, revealing to be a human, and quickly whispers something into the ear of Sir Morton. Knowing of their

whereabouts, Sir Morton, the Twin Knights and a squad of Forever Ninjas and a Dragon Robot quickly leave the City Hall with the squad he already prepare for this.

"Go!"Said Sir Morton and they quickly get on their robotic horses and leave while Dragon Robot is flying after them.

Later, at the Abandoned Warehouse...

"How was in there?"Asked Yann

"We found plenty of boxes ad barrel of rices and many other high-level technologies in there, mostly are weapons, sir."Said Jun

"Yes, we did it!"Said Tawan

"Now, let's wait here! And then send someone to report to-"Said Yann

"That would be unnecessary, sir."Said Carl and he's point to the behind of the Investigator,

revealing the incoming Sir Morton, the Twin Knights, a squad of the Forever Ninjas and a Dragon Robot.

"Investigator!"Said Sir Morton

"Sir Morton!"Said Yann

"How are you, sir?"Asked Sir Morton but also feeling nervous.

"I'm good. Oh! And I got a question for you. This warehouse is also the property of the government as well?"Asked Yann

"Yes, sir."Said Sir Morton

"Can you take the paper off and let me investigate?"Asked Yann

"Then perhaps we should wait until Mayor Chadwick comes back and-"Said Sir Morton

"Silence! In there are hiding plenty of the cargoes ranking from rices to high-level weapons! And now, you're still averting it?!"Asked Yann

"What?! I don't even know of this!"Said Sir Morton while the Twin Knights are nodding in attempt to confirm what he said.

"And why are you three run with the terrifying faces here?!"Asked Yann but of course, he can't actually see their faces but can feel that they're nervous and scare.

"Despite not seeing your faces, we can see and feel that you all are scare. You guys are scaring that we might find out the truth, aren't you?!"Asked Tawan

"Misappropriating the taxes and embezzling during the duty, Sir Morton! You and your officers can hardly

getaway with this!"Said Yann and Sir Morton and the Twin Knights finally fall on their own knees.

"It was all because of the orders of Mayor Chadwick! He is the Forever King! We cannot just disobey him!"Said Sir Morton

"Even so, you all can still hardly getaway!"Said Yann as he's walking away from the little bit and turn to look at them again.

"Seize them!"Said Yann and the Forever Ninjas immediately pull out their swords, ready to fight back. Suddenly,

a wave of electricity comes out of nowhere and shock them and Dragon Robot out of functions, shutting them down.

"What the heck?!"Asked Sir Morton and then Frankie walks out with Clawdeen and Clawd by her side. Seeing the chance,

the Anubis Guards quickly arrest Sir Morton and the Twin Knights and disarm them and handcuffed them.

"We just passed by, sir."Said Frankie but it seems none of them are convinced.

"Okay, we've been following you guys with scooters."Said Frankie and reveal the three scooters that parked nearby.

"Well, thanks for that, young ones."Said Yann while Sir Morton and the Twin Knights are being put under the custody of the Anubis Guards.

"Wait! You're framing us, Investigator Bain! We didn't do it! We're being framed, Investigator Bain!

We didn't do it!"Said Sir Morton as he's being drag by the Anubis Guards alongside with the Twin Knights.

"Guilty or not, when Mayor Chadwick returned. Everything will be clarified!"Said Yann before gets back into his car along with Instructor Ganser and Lady Tawan.

Later, at the Living Room in the Investigator's Hall...

"I'm waiting for the answers here, Mr. Mayor."Said Zak

"Well, I really don't know... what to start at all..."Said Joseph

"Fine. Then, I'll ask one by one."Said Zak

"As you said..."Said Joseph

"At the factory, what happened over there?"Asked Zak

"To be honest, sir. I really have no idea what was going on over there back then. I never receive any reports from that place before."Said Joseph

"Then what were the men that stationed there doing?"Asked Zak

"Well, probably are just the tools for farming or cooking. Like I said, I never receive any reports from there."Said Joseph

"If they're doing what you said, then why there was the newly-created money left in there?"Asked Zak

"I-I... I really don't know either! Maybe Vice-Manager Warwick is the one who is doing this!"Said Joseph

"But now he's gone and so the rest of the men in there. How can you tell that this is his work?"Asked Zak

"If I found him, I'm going to investigate and interrogate him right before you and the Investigator."Said Joseph

"Then I shall give you a chance to you to prove that you have nothing to do with this. Are you good with that?"Asked Zak

"Thank you, young one."Said Joseph

"Now, what about the hidden rices and high level weapons in the old warehouse. What do you have to say?"Asked Zak

"Umm... this would probably be the thing that Sir Morton and his men were doing behind my back. I will interrogate and punish according to the laws."Said Joseph

"But Sir Morton said that you're one who ordered him and the other two to do. They merely were just following orders."Said Tawan

"Well, this would probably mean that they know that they won't getaway. So they shift the blame to

me instead."Said Joseph and this shocking everyone. They can't believe that he's throwing his crimes to the others!

"That's easy to do. Then we just have bring them out and let them confess before you."Said Cleo

"But they would probably going to insist that it was my idea. So..."Said Joseph

"Then I have another idea. Investigator Bain!"Said Zak

"What is it?"Asked Yann

"Where did you put Sir Morton and his men in?"Asked Zak

"In the jail of the Investigator's hall, guarding by Jun and Jeng."Said Yann

"I want you to relocate him to the City Hall, where Mayor Chadwick is working."Said Zak

"What?!"Asked Everyone, except Zak and the Forever King.

"Are you insane?!"Asked Draculaura

"You can't be serious!"Said Cleo

"He's framing the mayor, Zak!"Said Lagoona

"I have my reason."Said Zak and he turns to look back at the Mayor of New Salem.

"When you stated that you have nothing to do with this, Mayor Chadwick. If Sir Morton and his men can escaped or found dead during the imprisonment.

I will assume that you murdered them. Not only that you will become the primary suspect for hiding the rices, embezzled the taxes and illegally have the very

high dangerous weapons in possession but also have to be punish for the murder as well. For the whereabouts of Warwick, put on the wanted posters of him

around. For your enforcers, keep them in jail for interrogation. As long as the truth of these two events were yet reveal, you must listen to the Investigator or me,

who's also having his warrant. Understand?"Asked Zak

"Yes, I'm understand."Said Joseph

20 minutes later...

"Kid, there is one thing I don't understand. Why did you let the mayor go easily?"Asked Carl

"I didn't let him go. It's just not the right time."Said Zak

"But those stuffs in the warehouse are the very strong evidences! He cannot simply just throw his crimes to his enforcers."Said Tawan

"With the evidences and witness are now in our hands, rush thing is unnecessary."Said Zak

"Wait! I got it! You enforce him to take care of his enforcers is mean that he must make sure that they're safe!"Said Draculaura

"So this means this case is now closed!"Said Lagoona

"Now, the rest is about when I will have him punished."Said Yann

"Correct. So there is nothing wrong in leaving it like this."Said Zak

"But what about the case of counterfeit money? If we don't take this on Mayor Chadwick soon, the chance to do may perish."Said Cleo

"Well, that is also one of the reasons why I'm still letting that Forever King being freeman."Said Zak

"I'm quite don't follow."Said Cleo

"It's simple. I don't think Mayor Chadwick has anything to do with the counterfeit money."Said Zak

"When came to think about it, you're right."Said Dracula

"What?"Asked Cleo, Draculaura and Lagoona

"If he doesn't have anything to do with it, he won't take us to see the place bravely and willingly."Said Dracula

"Well, he may destroyed everything inside of the factory to make sure we won't see anything."Said Tawan

"He is unprepared for this because I brought the whole investigation on that factory up out of the sudden. So he can't prepare for anything."Said Zak

"How can you be so sure?"Asked Lagoona

"Judging by that we found the..."Said Zak but he doesn't say the word 'blood' out and make Draculaura faints again.

"Unpleasant... things... on the walls. So he can't send his robot ninjas there in time to clear things out."Said Zak

"Or was this really the work of Warwick alone?"Asked Tawan

"Hard to say, it is. I asked Korn to stay there with some guards to recheck on... those on the walls."Said Zak

"When you said 'It's not the right time' earlier, I'm believing that you're going to find more crimes from him, aren't you?"Asked Yann

"Indeed. Because Mayor Chadwick is having a partnership with Shoji Fuzen, so we have to find the evidences of Fuzen's crimes from that Forever King."Said Zak

"I'm understand now. Ms. Juntra!"Said Yann

"Yes, sir!"Said Tawan

"I want you to keep an eye on Mayor Chadwick, especially, about the contacts between him and Shoji Fuzen!"Said Yann

"I'll call Jinafire. She can be a good help in this."Said Zak before pulls out his cellphone and begin to calling for Jinafire.

"I'll go first and meet her on the way."Said Tawan

"No need. Some of the guards of mine is there and keep an eye on him. When that evil mayor makes

a move, one of them will come to report. By that time, it was yet too late to go after him."Said Cleo

"But what if Chadwick rejected his position and runaway or send some of his robotic ninjas to hurt Zak, won't he will be harder to deal with?"Asked Draculaura

"Of course, not."Said Zak

"How can you be so sure?"Asked Lagoona

"Clearly, my dad won't give more guards or servants to help now."Said Cleo

"While on the way back here after we arrested Sir Morton and his two men, I already make a call to Manager Saxon, he is the Manager of the new Salem's department of

the Confederate Cryptid Bank. I asked him to request the Duke of the CCB to send a company from the many that the private army that the CCB has to come here as the

replacement of the Forever Ninjas in the city. Then, I send Karn to meet him and to escort him to the mansion that the family of the Duke is residing in."Said Yann

"That can be the right time to have Chadwick arrested. Nice plan, Investigator."Said Zak

"Thanks."Said Yann and suddenly, Korn enters the living room.

"Investigator, we had unearth the newly-buried graves and found almost of 50 corpses in there."Said Korn and this makes everyone feel uncomfortable.

"Who are they?"Asked Yann

"Mostly wearing regular civilian outfits with aprons but one of them is a werewolf wearing expensive

white suit. We're belieiving that must be Warwick, sir."Said Korn and this information shocks everyone.

"Go and report this to Mayor Chadwick. Ms. Juntra, you go as well and keep an eye on him. I'm believing that Ms. Long may already be on her way to the place."Said Yann

"Yes, sir."Said Tawan and she then walks out with Korn.

"This case is getting more and more suspects in, we need to be very careful."Said Zak

Later near the Noon and everyone is now temporary free and can mind their own businesses. Cleo uses all of her available time to contact Deuce while Draculaura and Lagoona

are also doing the same with their boyfriends. While the ghouls are talking, Zak, Fiskerton and the Investigator are having the discussion for the great works of each other.

Their conversation then got interrupted by Korn and came to tell them of the result that the coroner of Mayor Chadwick had told him earlier. Now, it can be confirmed that the

werewolf in expensive white suit is actually Vice-Manager Warwick of the Banking Confederation. In the meantime, Karn and Manager Saxon has arrive at mansion of

the Duke's family to request for a company from the private army that they're having in their possession. For Lady Tawan and Jinafire, they are keeping an eye on

Mayor Chadwick to see what his next move is. Shocking and scare, Mayor Chadwick is now in the very bad situation and can't do anything properly. This is a very good

chance to have him arrested for his crimes.

Meanwhile, in the Dungeon under the City Hall...

"Leave us."Said Joseph as he's entering the dungeon. Then, the four Forever Ninjas then leave the place at once.

After they left, the Mayor of New Salem then approaches the cell the his three enforcers are being imprison in.

"Your Majesty!"Said Sir Morton and he's bow before them along with the Twin Knights. Now, they're all in

orange jumpsuits and wearing no armors, except for the Twin Knights, they still have their masks on.

"Your Highness, please! Help us!"Said Sir Morton

"If I let you three out, how can I explain to the Investigator?"Asked Joseph then he lowers himself down to meet them face-to-face.

"Sir Morton, you and your men were embezzling the taxes, rices and weapons behind my back?!"Asked Joseph

"But they are all your orders!"Said Sir Morton

"Well, as long as I am insisting that I didn't do it and shift the blame to you three. I have nothing to worry anymore."Said Joseph

"But we've been loyal to your for like very long time! We've been loyal to Forever Knights for a long time!

And we have the duty to protect the world from the freaky abominations out there!"Said Sir Morton

"Then keep being loyal. Because the sacrifice always happen when it came to such situation."Said Joseph and then

he leaves the three enforcers of him in disgrace and the feeling of betrayal.

Later, at Fuzen's mansion, in the Living Room...

"Since when did you have a free time to come here, Mayor?"Asked Shoji

"I just encountered with a one big trouble! I don't who should I turn to look for help now!"Said Joseph

"Go on."Said Shoji while he's about to take a drink from his cup of green tea.

"Well, me and that Saturdays kid have found that someone was created the counterfeit money by

used the factory outside of the city!"Said Joseph and this alerts, Shoji, Dai Jinhua and Manager Cliff.

"What?! Who would dare did such a thing?!"Asked Shoji

"And it didn't end at that! Every men, including Warwick was also got killed there!"Said Joseph

"And?"Asked Shoji, beginning to feel concern about his life.

"That's why I came here! To seek some advises from you..."Said Joseph

"What?!"Asked Shoji, feeling like got accused, even knowing that he committed this crime.

"Or are you going to say you have nothing to do with this?!"Asked Joseph

"MAYOR CHADWICK!"Said Shoji and this startles him, getting his attention.

"Sometimes, you're such a strange man."Said Shoji

"But..."Said Joseph

"Hey! Wait a minute!"Said Shoji and he's get up from his coach and walks toward to the closet nearby.

"Create the counterfeit money, huh? How can I miss this?! Mayor Chadwick, with the little bribery to ask for some assistance from the officers of the Banking Confederation.

Then I think we can take the partnership between us to the new level! Thanks for warned me of this, Mayor! HAHAHA!"Said Shoji, pretending that he didn't know about the

counterfeit money until now.

"Absolutely not! If got caught, the confederate law stated that the punishment for this kind of crime is execution!"Said Joseph

"Oh! Execution, huh? Then tell me, Mayor Chadwick. Things we've been doing and going through together didn't have the bad result as execution if we got caught?!"Asked Shoji

"I mean at least not now! If we're going to do that, we have to wait until everything is settle down."Said Joseph

"Hmm. You're right. We have to wait until everything is settle down first."Said Shoji

"But now..."Said Joseph

"Spit it out, Your Highness."Said Shoji, referring to the title of him as Forever King.

"Well, beside from forfeit the lands so I can have to establish my own base of operation. Now, they also

discovered that I'm also embezzled the taxes, rices and the high level weapons as well!"Said Joseph

"What?! Mayor Chadwick, how can you do such a thing?!"Asked Shoji, acting like surprise to hear it from him.

"Can you help me out of this? We're partners!"Said Joseph

"Whose problem has to be fix by the one who caused it. So I cannot interfere."Said Shoji

"But you once said you can help me deal with that Saturdays kid!"Said Joseph

"I... meant about the part that concerning about our partnership only. So I can't help you in this."Said Shoji while getting down on the nearby chair.

"But... if they caught me, they might be able to found the evidences about our partnership and then you will be the next to fall!"Said Joseph

"Are you threatening me?!"Said Shoji, slamming his fist on the nearby table.

"What?! Of course not! Just concerning!"Said Joseph

"Well..."Said Shoji as he's looking at Manager Cliff.

"Mayor Chadwick, perhaps you should return to the City Hall. If that Saturdays kid managed to investigate and found out

about our partnership, Mr. Fuzen will deal with it."Said Gorges as he's escorting him to the exit. Then, returns to his master.

"Sir, it seems that that Saturdays kid is investigating about counterfeit money in the name of Investigator Bain. If he found out about all that we-"Said Gorges

"No need to worry, Manager Cliff. Only talk, without evidences. That kid cannot touch us!"Said Shoji and the manager then nodded and leave for the cash store.

"That Forever King came here, that Saturdays kid must send someone to come to keep an eye on him and track him to my home."Said Shoji

"You want me to deal with the one who's tracking Mayor Chadwick?"Asked Jinhua as he's approaching his master.

"Yes! But... cannot count as one of the twelve! Understand?"Asked Shoji

"You're so elaborate!"Said Jinhua and then he leaves the mansion to search who might be sent by Zak to come to look at the movement that the Forever King made.

After the Forever King left from the mansion, Lady Tawan and Jinafire, both are hiding behind the trees and the Chinese Dragon ghoul quickly transforms herself into

the 30 ft. long version of herself and take Ms. Juntra with her to keep looking at the corrupted Mayor of New Salem. Unknowingly, Dai Jinhua is also following them from

behind by using running in the midair technique. Suddenly, Jinafire landed on the top of the building, let Lady Tawan gets off her back and transform back to her humanoid self.

This got the attention of Dai Jinhua and he decided to landed on the top of the nearby water tower and hide himself behind it. But it is completely useless because Jinafire

is knowing that he's been after her and Lady Tawan for a while.

"I know you're there. It is useless to hide anymore."Said Jinafire as she's looking at the top of the

nearby water tower. Then, Dai Jinhua jumps out from the hiding spot and landed before them.

"Why are you following us?"Asked Tawan

"You two were doing the same thing with the mayor, weren't you?"Asked Jinhua

"Another enforcer of the Mayor of New Salem, I presume."Said Jinafire

"He's too worthless for me."Said Jinhua

"And isn't Shoji Fuzen is even more than that?"Asked Tawan

"I'm not an actual enforcer of him. Just working for him only."Said Jinhua

"Then why did you have to followed us?"Asked Jinafire

"To tell you two to not messing with anything about Mr. Fuzen anymore."Said Jinhua

"And do you have the right to tell that to us, Dai Jinhua?"Asked Tawan and this makes him show them his sword, ready to be pull out.

"Such a wonderful but yet, shameful surprise, that the great man like your father, Dai Ling, has a son such as you!"Said Jinafire

"Who are you to dare disrespect my family?!"Asked Jinhua

"Long Jinafire, the youngest and the only daughter of Long Songqing! The great dragon who protected

the city of Fanghai on many occasions!"Said Jinafire, preparing to grab her jian to fight back.

"Never thought before. That the great Long Songqing will allow his youngest child, especially the female one, to come out very far on her own."Said Jinhua

"I also can't believe it too when I heard that the descendant of one of the honorable families of warriors

that helped the Emperor Taizu of Great Song reunited China back will ended up like this!"Said Jinafire

"That's my problem! You can't interfere!"Said Jinhua

"I wish not to interfere. It's only that... the honor of the Dai family is now a very ridiculous thing in the World of Chivalry now!"Said Jinafire

"You!"Said Jinhua

"And talking about disrespect your family, you don't need someone else to do that! Because you already did

that by yourself!"Said Tawan and this makes everyone draws out their weapons, ready to fight back.

"Might wanna use the third sword now..."Said Tawan but suddenly, the Chinese youxia puts the sword back into its collar.

"Our time has yet arrive. So better do nothing."Said Jinhua and he's walking away to the edge of the building.

"And remember this, Dai Ling, my father, is not the man like you two are thinking! I, Dai Jinhua,

will never bring disgrace and shame to my family!"Said Jinhua and he's jump away to the other building.

Later, at the Living Room in Fuzen's mansion...

"Long Jinafire and the Investigator's bodyguard? That Saturdays kid sent them to keep an eye on Chadwick?"Asked Shoji

"Yes. And now, he is also looking at you."Said Jinhua

"So? How much great she is? That Chinese Dragon girl?"Asked Shoji

"One very powerful opponent, she is, if I have to fight her. Combining with the Investigator's bodyguard, that is very hard one match for me to win."Said Jinhua

"But you do remember our promise, right? No matter what, I must be unharmed."Said Shoji

"I'm always the man of my word, Mr. Fuzen. So have no worry."Said Jinhua

"Good."Said Shoji

"But if I didn't die, I will be in a very serious injury because of their joint-forces altogether."Said Jinhua

"*Sigh!* That's your problem, not mine."Said Shoji

"Correct. It is my problem. But... if I died or seriously injured. You can't expect me to be the protection or kill anyone for you for a while."Said Jinhua

"Fine! Then better don't rush in for them yet. But if it is necessary, I also have to think of my life as well. So if it is emergency, I cannot help you either."Said Shoji

"Like I said before, you have nothing to worry. Promise is promise."Said Jinhua

Meanwhile, a company from the private army of the Confederate Cryptid Bank then enters the city of New Salem for the arresting party of Mayor of New Salem to put an end

to his reign and remove him from the position. The soldiers are mostly made up from the species of ghost/fay hybrid beings called Bluecaps and Redcaps. The Bluecaps are

female blue beautiful fairy-like ghosts with power of blue fire. They all wearing blue dresses to symbolize their names and powers while their male counterparts, the Redcaps,

are also the ghost/fay hybrids as well but they wear only just red cap, wielding pikes and wearing armors. In short time, the company splits by order of Manager Saxon and

Captain of the Company into many squads and go to many places in the city that have the possible entrances and exits and have them as occupiers. By the orders of their

Captain, a purple Ogre in the uniform similar of the Redcaps named Randall Osgood, the city is now under the occupation to prevent the offenders of that the Investigator

is looking for to escape.

Meanwhile, at the Investigator's Hall, in the Living Room...

"I once fought him but for just the first two swords only. The third one can highly cause damage on both sides. Unless it if emergency, he won't use it."Said Tawan

"Then he is a big obstacle to us to arrest Shoji Fuzen."Said Zak

"However, if I have help like Jinafire. I'm believing that I can still fight him and maybe even longer."Said Tawan and then Karn and Korn walk into the room.

"Sirs!"Said Karn and Korn

"Report!"Said Yann

"Manager Saxon had brought a company of military officers of the CCB's private army under the command of Captain Osgood into the city like you requested, sir."Said Karn

"Well done. Now, go to the City Hall and arrest Mayor Chadwick!"Said Yann

"As you said, sir!"Said Karn and Korn and they depart to prepare some men for this travel to the City Hall.

Later, Captain Osgood and Manager Saxon then arrive with a squad and have his Redcaps and Bluecaps replace the Forever Ninjas immediately as he's entering the City Hall.

Inside his office, Mayor Chadwick is unaware of the whole event outside until one of the Forever Ninjas burst in and tell him everything that is going on around the city, much

to the shock of the Forever King. Then, the Ogre Captain and the Ghost Manager then enter his office and approach him while the Forever Ninja is leaving the place.

"Wh-What is the meaning of this?!"Asked Joseph

"We got a request from the Investigator to send a company of soldiers of the Confederate Bank to come here and replace the local officers of yours."Said Randall

"Why put an occupation on my city without telling me first?!"Asked Joseph

"Because if we told you about this. That means we gave you a chance to escape!"Said Yann as he's

entering the office with Instructor Ganser, Ms. Juntra, and his enforcers, Jun, Jeng, Karn and Korn.

"Hey! Investigator Bain, why did you spoke like that? I'm quite don't understand at all."Said Joseph

"Then I'll make you understand it! Captain Osgood! Manager Saxon!"Said Yann

"Yes, sir!"Said Randall and Douglas

"Give the orders out, have all members of the Forever Knights stop working and replace them with the soldiers of the CCB that you brought with and

have all ways to enter and leave of the city blocked. If me and Mr. Saturdays didn't give permission or order, no ones can get in or out!"Said Yann

"As you said, sir!"Said Randall and Douglas and they both then leave the office and leave them alone.

"What the-"Said Joseph

"Officers! Remove Joseph Chadwick off from his position as the Mayor of New Salem and take him to jail to wait for the time to judge him!"Said Yann

"Yes, sir!"Said Jun and Jeng and they both grab him by all four arms of each of them and pull him with them to the dungeon below the City Hall.

"Wait! Wait! Investigator Bain! You're framing me! You have no evidences! No! No! NNNNOOO!"Shouted Joseph as he's being drag by the two Termite Ghosts to be imprison.

Later, Mayor Chadwick became just Joseph Chadwick, or King Chadwick of the Forever Knights again, because he got stripped of from his position and got throw into the cell

near his three former enforcers instead and have to wear the orange jumpsuits like them. Seeing this, Sir Morton and the Twin Knights then blurt out of the laughs in happy

and satisfaction to have their master is now in the position like they currently are because of their king betrayed them in the first place and try to put the blame on them.

No power or minions and is now just a mere humiliated prisoner, the Forever King then cries out in sorrow. After the Mayor got dispose, Manager Cliff and Job Deller then rush

out of their workplaces to talk this out with their master.

At Fuzen's mansion, in the Living Room...

"So what should we do, sir?!"Asked Gorges

"Nothing. We're just merchants in their eyes. They can't touch us if they have no evidences.

If that Forever King exposed us, all we have to do is just insist that we did nothing."Said Shoji

"But what about the rumors about the partnership between us and him? It's actually real, sir!"Said Gorges

"Just say that the government coerce us to. Who can be the witness?"Asked Shoji

"Ooh... great plan, sir!"Said Gorges

"But recently, we need to be careful. We don't have to fear them didn't mean we can do anything like we usually do openly. So we better lying low for now."Said Shoji

"Yes, sir."Said Gorges and Job

"Until everything is peaceful again, we can return to our regular duties. Whoever is going to be next mayor, I can manage everything back to normal.

In this world, I never believe there is no one who doesn't like money!"Said Shoji and then all three of them blurt out the evil laugh, except for Dai Jinhua,

who remains silent throughout the entire conversation of the trio and looking them with disgust and hatred. He's dislike the idea that he must working with

the evil and greedy people like these three very much. But he is a man of his word, he can't simply just break his word easily.

Meanwhile, at the Investigator's Hall, in the Living Room...

"So that means you're now the ruler of the entire city?!"Asked Zak

"Yes, yes it is. Until the next election year arrives, I am still the ruler of New Salem."Said Yann

"Having a great incorruptible person like you as the ruler is the greatest bless to everyone in the city! Congratulation to you, sir!"Said Lagoona

"Mr. Saturdays, tomorrow, I want you to interrogate Chadwick and all of his three enforcers. Can you help me on that?"Asked Yann

"I'll do my best, sir. But why don't you do it by yourself? Just asking, of course."Said Zak

"I need to take care of the city and make sure that the peoples can still live on well like before I came."Said Yann

"And it can be the perfect opportunity to check on all files, reports and information about the crimes that the partnership between them caused."Said Tawan

"Do you need any help, sir?"Asked Lagoona

"The elders would be enough. They know everything in this city in and out. They can be very helpful."Said Yann

"Should I contact them now, sir?"Asked Carl

"Not yet. Wait until we get to the City Hall first. Mr. Saturdays, from now on, you're in charge on the Investigator's Hall until this case is closed."Said Yann

"Wait! He gets to live here?!"Asked Cleo

"If he wanted, of course."Said Yann

"Zak! You gotta do it! This is your best chance!"Said Cleo as she's grabbing and shaking him by shoulders.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! If you stopped shaking me, I will do it!"Said Zak

"Then it's settle. We'll begin the pack up to move to the City Hall. After this case is closed and have

all important files, reports and data relocated to the Investigator's Hall, we will return."Said Yann

"So... what is the next move to take Mr. Fuzen down?"Asked Draculaura

"No worry, with me and Ms. Juntra working together. He will be less safer because we both can take on Dai Jinhua."Said Jinafire

"You're all dismissed."Said Yann and everyone leaves to mind their own businesses.

Later at Night, in the Kitchen in Fuzen's mansion...

"What do you want to talk with me?"Asked Shoji

"Do you want to leave?"Asked Jinhua before takes a sip at his cup of tea.

"What?!"Asked Shoji

"Do you want to leave this city?"Asked Jinhua

"And why should I leave?"Asked Shoji

"In no time, the crimes of yours shall be exposed and you will lose everything."Said Jinhua before takes another sip.

"I already told you, they won't betray me."Said Shoji

"Gorges may not but that werewolf and his pack, better not be so certain."Said Jinhua

"*Sigh!* You just want me to give an order to get rid of him and his pack, you never like the ideal of their way of fighting.

Dirty tricks, cheats, poisons and secret weapons sometimes are necessary."Said Shoji as he's sitting down before him.

"That is completely another matter. Investigator Bain survived the deadly power of the Peacock Abdomen and the one who drove the poison will know what it is.

They have a Chinese friend who has a lot of knowledge of the ancient and medieval things in China. They must know by now that that poison is Peacock Abdomen

and if their investigation lead to Deller, you're doomed. Plus, with the confession of Chadwick combined, you can hardly getaway."Said Jinhua

"What is the point in telling me this?! It's not like that they can suddenly suspect him and his pack!"Said Shoji

"They all know they work for you. Mr. Blackwell came to him before, remember?"Asked Jinhua

"And?"Asked Shoji, beginning to feel concern.

"So they know everything now. That's why he asked for blockade of the city from the private army

of the Confederate Bank. The Investigator is preventing you to leave."Said Jinhua

"And what should I do?!"Asked Shoji

"I can the fight the way out for you. But that means the end of our promise. When the promise between us ended,

you're on your own. So think wisely."Said Jinhua and he's get up and leave the kitchen, leaving his master to think alone.

 **Author's note: YES! The Forever Knights are no longer the threat! And if you guys are wondering about what is the name of the ruling family of the CCB is,**

 **the name is Paragon, House of Paragon actually. Like the de Nile family, it is a royal house as well.** **Except that this family came from England/Fangland,**

 **not Egypt, and they all are elves. The human-sized elves and there two species of elves in exist in my thought. One is Light Elves and other one is Dark Elves.**

 **They all look like humans except for the longer ears,** **longer hairs like ancient Han Chinese people, longer lifespans, and the different colors of skins,**

 **the Dark Elves have the skins** **similar to the Native Americans while the Light Elves are similar to the Europeans. And NO! I'm not a racist! I'm just trying**

 **to make they look** **fit to their** **names of their subspecies. So what do you guys think of the private army of the banking organization? Awesome, right? Oh!**

 **I wish I could have my own** **private army! But again, that will costed me a lot of money. For the Paragon family, they will** **play the bigger role when it came**

 **to Mountain Hare exchanged** **for Crown Prince arc. And I am also thinking of having the Duke of the Confederate Cryptid Bank as someone who Nefera knew**

 **because they attended** **Monster High together and back then, when he was** **just a Prince, he had a crush on Nefera. But now, he is feeling likely that the**

 **hope is lost and he already** **gave up on her because she never noticed him no matter what. Why? Because back then, they both get into conflicts with each**

 **other on many** **occasions. But sometimes,** **hatred turned into love, at least, in the case of Prince now Duke Paragon of the Confederate Cryptid Bank. Oh!**

 **And Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!**

 **Questions, reviews, comments, suggests, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you guys next time!**


	29. Robbing the Investigator Part 6

**The crossover of Secret Saturdays and Monster High 2010-2016 franchise.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High 2010-2016 franchise. I own only my OCs.**

 **Author's note: If you people remembered what I said in the previous chapter's author's note at the bottom, I made the Duke of the Confederate Bank had**

 **gave up on Nefera but no worry, they will be with each other. So how can his feeling will be revived** **and how can Nefera finally notices his feeling for her**

 **this time? It's easy. That is when their mothers intervene. They both lost their mothers at some point in their lives. Nefera lost her mother when she was**

 **fleeing from the rebellion with her father** **and Cleo but the story about the Duke lost his mother is completely difference from that. Why? Because he was**

 **just a baby when that event happened in the Elizabethan era of England/Fangland! I cannot spoil everything but it their love will bloom from** **what they have**

 **in common and also their hatred and competitive behavior toward one another. In addition, Creaturemaster suggests that I should make the Duke of CCB**

 **are one big nerd back then as more reason for Nefera to be away from him. Okay, let's** **speak about the other topic instead. I'm quite in the middle of the**

 **decision to change the pet for Toralei or not. Because her profile stated taht she has a cup of Saber-toothed Cat as a pet but I wanted to change that to a cup**

 **of the other kinds of** **prehistoric big cats such as Giant Cheetah, Eurasian Puma or European Cave Lion. Because in my point of view, the animals from the**

 **Ice Age have the high chance to survive in such place as Tibet and the other regions of Himalayas. But then again,** **if such animal like Ground Sloth can still**

 **live in today's South America, why not the Smilodon aka Saber-toothed Cat can survive as well? However, I'm stuck between these two options. I really**

 **have no idea how to do with it. Should I change her** **pet or have her still have that little Smilodon named Sweet Fangs around? You guys can help me out**

 **by** **say it. Speaking of pet, I am still have no idea how to fit Webby into the story and of course, you guys can help me out by some suggestions.**

 **And I also came with the change in mind about the so-called The Last Battle chapter, I'm thinking of making it just directly between the Wendigo and**

 **Hokhoku instead of relying on their allies to fight one another. Well, to the Hokhoku, at least.** **I've been thinking about the Wendigo took over a small cruiser**

 **of the Highbreed, have the Highbreed commander killed and let the shaman of the tribe to put spell to control all of the surviving DNAliens in there to be**

 **guards and servants.** **I think this sounds good to me. Whatever, let's enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 29 Robbing The Investigator Part 6

Next day, the Investigator is now also the Mayor of New Salem. Once he and his officers moved into the City Hall, they quickly begin to check on all accounts and reports

about the doings of the imprisoning Forever King. As they're investigating, Zak and the ghouls are preparing themselves to interrogate the former Mayor of New Salem in

the living room. At first, the ghouls are questioning while he didn't put him on trial now that he has warrant from the Investigator to do so but then has that question dropped

when Zak replies back that he wants to give the Forever King some respects. And due to that they're lacking of enforcers, Cleo then called Deuce and Clawd to come to take

place as enforcers alongside with Fiskerton and Doyle for a while. For the Anubis Guards that were given by Ramses de Nile, they all will remain under the command of Cleo until

the case of counterfeit money is over.

In the Living Room in the City Hall...

"Kneel!"Said Clawd and Deuce as he's drop the Forever King before Investigator Bain. Then, they leave to guard the

door with Zak's uncle and Fiskerton. They all are wearing the uniforms like the enforcers of the Investigator as well.

"Again, thanks for let us come with you, bud."Said Clawd

"Sure thing, Clawd."Said Deuce

"And I must say, these uniforms are cool!"Said Doyle as he's checking the dark blue suit he is wearing.

"Ugh!"Groaned Fiskerton, rolled his eyes in annoyance of the Fire Elemental.

Back inside the Living Room...

"Mr. Saturdays, I've been framed!"Said Joseph

"I didn't even accuse you. Where did you get that word from?"Asked Zak

"Well, I just suddenly got locked up in jail without the prove of my crimes. If it's not called 'framed', then what it is?"Asked Joseph

"They you want me to accuse me right now?"Asked Zak

"According to the confederate law, if you have yet proven my criems with the solid evidences. You or Investigator Bain have

no right to remove me from my position."Said Joseph and this begins to boiling the temper of Jinafire, Cleo and Draculaura.

"Very well, the I'll begin the interrogation."Said Zak

"Umm... sorry to interrupt, Zak. But can I talk to him?"Asked Lagoona and Zak's nodded in approval. Then, Lagoona gets up from her chair and walk toward to him.

"Mr. Chadwick, I mean Forever King Chandwick! Due to that you're the Forever King, my friend here is still showing some respects to you. So do you really want him to order

a session to be hold in the court to interrogate you like the proven offender? The worst result could be the end of your life by deliver you to the Investigator to order you to

be executed."Said Lagoona

"Wait! No! No! No! NO! I don't want to! Mr. Saturdays, you may interrogate me in private! Please, save what is left of my reputation and also my life!"Said Joseph

"Well then, you have to answer me what I asked, no lies! Understood?"Asked Zak

"Yes, yes I will!"Said Joseph

"Then tell me this, who embezzled the rices? You or your enforcers?"Asked Zak

"It's them! I have nothing to do with this!"Said Joseph

"Nonsense! There is a paper with the sentence 'Property of the Government' on it, you're still daring to refuse?"Asked Zak but receives no response back.

"Some people even said that they saw you went there and check the place by yourself. And from what Investigator Bain told me, all officers,

especially the enforcers, are answer directly to you. Do you have anything to say about this?"Asked Zak

"Well, I-I..."Said Joseph

"By let Draculaura's father comparing the accurate account and and fake account of yours, the differences shall be expose. You're still refusing?"Asked Zak

"I-I... I just got carried away by greed! Please, give me the light penalty."Said Joseph, hiding the true

intention of establishing a base for the Forever Knights to get rid all 'abominations' in the world.

"Light penalty? Ghouls, what are the opinions of each of you in this?"Asked Zak

"Death penalty."Said Cleo

"Can't believe I said this but I agree with Cleo."Said Draculaura

"So do I."Said Jinafire

"No comment..."Said Lagoona

"Then death penalty, it is."Said Zak

"What?! No! My crimes are not the bad!"Said Joseph

"What you made by your own may not but... what you and Shoji Fuzen had conspired together really are!"Said Zak

"What did I do?! I didn't do more than that!"Said Joseph

"Then tell me, are you familiar with Peacock Abdomen or Silver Dragonfly? They're the very deadly poisons."Said Jinafire

"And as the Forever King, you must know of the guy named Earl Rudd. He is the former member and now he's gone. So tell us, how did he died?"Asked Cleo

"I never heard of those things before, I swear! For how that that Earl Rudd guy died, my coroner stated that

it was because of the poisonous food! Instructor Ganser and that Dragon ghoul were also there!"Said Joseph

"I told Instructor Ganser of these two poisons and when he used the Amber Cup to check on him. It turned out

that the fries and nachos that he ate are being poisoned by the dust form of the Peacock Abdomen."Said Jinafire

"We just didn't tell you that part."Said Cleo

"What?!"Asked Joseph

"And so the former Investigator, Galton Edwards, and many other peoples. 'Your Majesty', I think you can hardly getaway with such crimes like lots of murders!"Said Zak

"I didn't do it! I swear! It was all the doings of Shoji Fuzen and his men!"Said Joseph

"You mean the guy who's owing the franchise called Raibu ya Shain cash stores?"Asked Draculaura

"That's him!"Said Joseph

"From what we all heard, you have a good partnership with him. Perhaps, I think they must have conduct a lot of deals with one another many times."Said Jianfire

"Wait! No! No! NO! I just partner up with him in the name of the Mayor of New Salem only! He is not like a best friend forever like that!"Said Joseph

"Look, I don't care you two are just partners or besties. What I wanna know is how did Mr. Rudd died!"Said Zak

"Besides, how can you even know that it was all him and his men doings?"Asked Cleo

"Well... uhh..."Said Joseph

"See? If it is not because of partnership, how can these things happened, am I right?"Asked Draculaura

"Everything is pointing out like this, do you still dare to refuse?"Asked Jinafire

"Okay! Okay! Okay! I'll admit it! I asked for his help! And he suggested the idea of have everyone that opposed us poisoned!"Said Joseph

"And you let him?!"Asked Zak

"I-I..."Said Joseph

"Or perhaps, he might even be the one who ordered all murders!"Said Cleo

"I didn't! I swear! I just talked things with him and Mr. Fuzen is always the one who came up with the way to solve things."Said Joseph

"And he tasked who to did all of these murders?"Asked Zak

"It's the werewolf named Job Deller and his pack from Pick n' Rich casino. They're the ones who responsible for all of the death by poisons!"Said Joseph

"For the case of counterfeit money, you're still also one of the suspect. If we found that you are the one who's behind this and also ordered

Vice-Manager Warwick and the other 45 lives there to be killed off, King Chadwick! You died ten thousand times are still not enough!"Said Jinafire

"I swear, I didn't do this one! I'm also suspecting that it might be Mr. Fuzen. So I went to asked him earlier and he said he didn't do it."Said Joseph

"And is there anything more?"Asked Zak

"Well, before any of this could happened. He once asked me get him Vice-Manager Warwick of the Confederate Bank. That is why I'm suspecting him."Said Joseph

"Is that all?"Asked Zak

"Yes, yes it is!"Said Joseph

"Very well..."Said Zak and then he turns to look at Lagoona, who has secretly recording everything fro mthe very beginning elaborately.

"Ms. Blue, make him sign his name."Said Zak

"As you said, Zak."Said Lagoona and and she gets up and handover him the paper that wrote

everything that he had confessed. No escapes from anyway, he forcefully signs his name.

"Officers! Take him back to jail!"Said Zak and then Clawd and Deuce get in and grab him out to take him back to the dungeon.

Meanwhile, in the Guestroom in the City Hall...

"Elders!"Said Yann and hw bows to the elders of this city in respect and then sit before them on his chair.

"Joseph Chadwick is now in jail because of his wrongdoings. According to the confederate law, the one who is the Investigator must take the responsibility

and rule the city until the election year arrives. Still inexperience and young, I hope that you elders can help me along the way."Said Yann

"We will be glad to help, we all are."Said Arlo and every elderly monsters nodded as yes to him.

"Well then, the first help that I require would be about finding more solid evidences to expose

more crimes of the Forever King. I hope you elders can help me with this."Said Yann

"Of course, we can."Said Elderly Male Green Ogre

"You can trust us in this. We maybe old but we can still work properly like the young people."Said Arlo

"Thank you for your time and your acceptance, elders."Said Yann

"Our pleasure, Investigator Bain."Said The Elders

Later, at the Investigator's Hall, in the Living Room...

"Okay, the next move is directly concerning about Shoji Fuzen. Because someone gotta go in and talk things out with him."Said Zak

"Well, we all are too young for that. Except your uncle, of course."Said Cleo

"But they already know me and it is also too foolish to walk into the behind of the enemy's line alone."Said Doyle, unsuring that his skills can handle this situation.

"Not to mention that that enemy had a history with Zak as well. Yep, this is one heck of a foolish move."Said Draculaura

"And also reckless and dangerous."Said Jinafire

"Okay, then it seems this must be handled by the Investigator and his officers then?"Asked Zak

"Supposedly, Zak."Said Cleo

"Then I'll make a contact with them after right now."Said Zak

"Umm, Zak. You don't have his numbers."Said Lagoona

"We don't either."Said Clawdeen

"Fine. I'll send a few of my guards to their place with a message."Said Cleo and she leaves to get some of her Anubis Guards for this.

After sent the guards with the message, Investigator Bain orders Instructor Ganser to be in charge and left with Ms. Juntra, Jun and Jeng, to meet Zak, his uncle,

adopted brother, and friends at the Investigator's Hall. Once they arrive, they then talk out about keep an eye on Shoji Fuzen to see what is next move is going to be

to against them and what is his current activity is right now. They need to know that the Japanese crime lord is now calm and cool like a river or scare enough to unable

to do anything properly. Having confidence or confuse with the situation. Suggested to use the partnership between Fuzen and Chadwick to test the crime lord himself

and then analyzed each movement that Shoji made in the conversation to see how is he feeling with the current form of the situation. The Investigator accepts the terms

and head out with his bodyguard/girlfriend and his enforcers.

"Nice plan, kid."Said Tawan

"Thanks for the compliment, ma'am."Said Zak

"So I assume that my role would be about keeping an eye on Dai Jinhua, right?"Asked Tawan

"Yes, you' have the highest fighting skills after all."Said Zak

"But to ensure that the victory will be ours if the fight occurs, I shall go with you. I insist."Said Jinafire

"If you insist, then I won't stop you."Said Zak

"Thank you, Great Kur."Said Jinafire

"Hold on, I suggested you to go in secret. Keep hiding until it is emergency, I don't think trigger Fuzen's to be angery and fear is unwise."Said Zak

"If that is what you wish for, then I shall do."Said Jinafire

Later, at Fuzen's mansion, at the Gate...

"We're here to see your boss."Said Tawan

"Yes, sir."Said Guard and he walks in to tell this to his boss. In the shadow of the trees, Jinafire is watching from afar.

Later, in the Living Room...

"Sir!"Said Guard as he's entering the room.

"What is it?"Asked Shoji

"The Investigator and his officers are here, sir!"Said Guard

"What do they want?!"Asked Shoji, feeling shock from this.

"They want to meet you, sir."Said Guard

"Ooh... then let them in."Said Shoji and then the guard left to take them inside, leaving his master to think of what are they doing here.

"What are they doing here?"Asked Shoji as he's getting up and begin to walking around.

"If here to arrest you, that would be both him and that kid came together. Unofficial or not, Kur is the ruler of all cryptids."Said Jinhua

"Ha! They have no evidences against me. So they can't put me into jail or executed me."Said Shoji

"My master is inside. So you all may go in."Said Guard as he's leading them inside the living room to meet the Japanese crime lord and his personal bodyguard.

"Investigator Bain! What a surpise! Please, have a seat! All of you!"Said Shoji and the Investigator

and his bodyguard then walk in and sit before Mr. Fuzen while Jun and Jeng are standing at the door.

"So what brought you all here to my home?"Asked Shoji

"The Forever King, Joseph Chadwick, is now arrested for his crimes. From now on until the election year arrives, I am the ruler of New Salem."Said Yann

"Huh? Was there such a thing like this happened? How come I never know?"Asked Shoji, pretending that he didn't know about anything.

"Know or not. I'm here to finish what I had started earlier."Said Yann

"What do mean by that, sir?"Asked Shoji

"Well, didn't we have a deal earlier?"Asked Yann

"Oh! You mean that deal?"Asked Shoji, remembering about the whole setup that was just to get him talk about his partnership with Chadwick those days ago.

"Of course."Said Yann

"So you want me to committed bribery?!"Asked Shoji, pretending to be the nice guy that never committed any crimes.

"Then what about the one with Chadwick?"Asked Tawan

"I have none of his accounts in my cash store!"Said Shoji

"Are you sure?"Asked Tawan

"Very sure!"Said Shoji as he's getting up from his chair.

"If you don't believe me, Investigator! Then go and check out!"Said Shoji

"No need. 'Cause nothing is what we will found there, I know it."Said Yann

"Oh! Thank you, sir! Thank you so much for believing in me!"Said Shoji

"Seriously?!"Asked Tawan

"*Sigh!* My franchise is always dealing with trading, banking and commerce like the law stated. Never found a hole in it! Even that it came to sold the properties,

I legally did everything in law and even if there was a hole in it but if it was caused by the government officer, then it is none of the problem of us, the commoners."Said Shoji

"Indeed, it is my problem. But what that became your problem is this."Said Yann and this makes the Japanese crime lord raised his right eyebrow.

"What that Chadwick confessed you had just refused. So I need to investigate thigns out. I hope you will understand."Said Yann

"I have nothing to hide, Investigator. But what is the place or thing that you wanna see first?"Asked Shoji

"I'll tell when I recheck everything out. So for now, just be ready."Said Yann

"Sorry for no send guests."Said Shoji and the Investigator and his girlfriend left the place with the Termite Ghosts.

"They're watching you now."Said Jinhua

"You heard them earlier. What can they do to me?"Asked Shoji

"You better think wisely, sir."Said Jinhua and then his master begins to think of how to deal with

what is going on now. Hiding things that happened from the partnership are not going to be so easy.

Later, at the Investigator's Hall, in the Living Room...

"He's not scare at all, seriously?!"Asked Zak

"He fearlessly and willingly allowed us to investigate. He has no fear at all."Said Yann as he's sitting on

the chair before everyone, who're also sitting, except for Doyle and Fiskerton.

"Ready in everything like this, to beat him down is not going to be an easy game. I can tell you that."Said Cleo

"So how are we going to beat him exactly?"Asked Draculaura

"Easy. By relying on his own arrogance and confidence, eventually, he shall be the one who lost."Said Zak

"What about the idea of get out of town?"Asked Lagoona, fearing that he might use Dai Jinhua destroys a blockade at an entrance somewhere else to escape.

"Completely not in the head. Because he is very confidence that he will getaway easily."Said Zak

"So how exactly are we going to deal with him, kid?"Asked Tawan

"First, we need Jinafire to return. That is when the plan will be put in motion."Said Zak

"I'm listening, kid."Said Yann

"By the personal experiences of mine, to capture a dangerous non-sentient cryptid. We need to take care of the weapons on its body first."Said Zak

"What does that have anything to do with this?"Asked Clawdeen, quite doesn't understand the reference.

"Without weapons, the cryptid will be defenseless and plus with being alone. The captive is doomed."Said Zak

"It means we're going to put pressure on Fuzen's minions and making him has no one else to turn

to look for help."Said Doyle, completely understand of what his nephew had been referencing.

"I'm understand now! Without his men and being alone, he will be totally defenseless!"Said Draculaura

"Why don't you just say so?"Asked Cleo

"Just wanna see if you ghouls and the others can understand what I just said or not."Said Zak with little giggle.

Later, at Pick n' Rich casino, Job Deller and his pack are working regularly with the customers in their casino. As usual in each day, they pull the tricks on them and have

all money and other values for themselves while the customers just asking for another game or just gave up and go home. As the usual event goes by, the peace then broke

when Jun and Jeng lead a squad of the Bluecaps and Redcaps into the casino and order the permanent close of the casino and demand to know who Job Deller are. The werewolf

leader fearlessly walks out and refuse to be arrested and also bring up the reasons such as always pay taxes in time to defense himself. Suddenly, Ms. Juntra then steps in and

revealing who she really is to him, one of the best Muay Thai fighter in the World of Chivarly of Asia. Upon hearing that, all customers quickly get out of the way of the officers

and leaving the werewolf leader and his pack on their own. The officers then show the warrant that they're on the mission to arrest Job Deller and his pack.

In fear, the werewolves surrender and willing to go to the court.

Later, in the Living Room at Fuzen's mansion...

"What?! They all got arrested?!"Asked Shoji

"Yes, sir. And the casino is permanently close until there is a new order, sir."Said Gorges

"What are they planning to do?!"Asked Shoji

"Or... did they found the evidences that led them to him and his pack?!"Asked Gorges

"Impossible! Everything is plan neatly! There is no hole in it!"Said Shoji as he's getting up from the chair and walk toward for a few steps.

"And if they accidentally did that?"Asked Jinhua as he's sitting nearby calmly.

"Sir, perhaps we should take a look of the whole situation first. When the outcome reveals, then it'll be your part to deal with."Said Gorges

"Fine! Send someone else to look out and see what are they up to!"Said Shoji

"As you said, sir."Said Gorges and he leaves the place to deal with this matter.

"As I said before."Said Jinhua and the Japanese crime lord turns to look at him.

"I told you that in the end, he'll be the one who will cause trouble. And again, think wisely."Said Jinhua, making his master begins to feel uncomfortable.

Meanwhile, at the Investigator's Hall, in the Living Room...

"I already divide the accounts about the dealings between Chadwick and Fuzen. This is the report that I just finished."Said Carl

"Why so fast?"Asked Zak

"And what important does it have?"Asked Cleo

"This report has everything about all kinds of dealings that Chadwick did. Some did by use the power as Mayor while others did by use some sort of reason

and then sold out to Mr. Fuzen for money. What I'm needing right now is the information about the partnership between both of them."Said Yann

"And after that?"Asked Lagoona

"If I'm correct, the price that Fuzen bought cannot be high."Said Yann

"From what I found, the price of all dealings are very low. Much enough to say loathsome out."Said Carl

"But if the price is that low, what benefit that the Forever King can gain from this?"Asked Draculaura

"The price maybe low but what did Fuzen paid to him is completely the opposite."Said Yann

"So that is how can they embezzled with this partnership."Said Zak

"And while they have everything, the people have nothing!"Said Jinafire

"And the government also received very little. Who that really have most of the benefit would be Chadwick and Fuzen."Said Carl

"Umm. I think we still have one problem. Even that we know what they did, we have no solid evidences against Fuzen in this."Said Zak

"In one of the accounts of Raibu ya Shain cash store, that account must containing all information about the income of Chadwick. That is the best evidence for this."Said Yann

"But how are we going to have it?"Asked Jinafire

"No need to be rush. In time, we shall have it."Said Yann

"Everyone!"Said Frankie as she's running into the living room with Clawdeen by her side.

"That Deller guy and his pack are now in the guestroom! Waiting for the Investigator!"Said Clawdeen

"Are you going to interrogate him?"Asked Frankie

"Of course not."Said Yann

"What?!"Asked Everyone, except Carl.

"This is the plan of the Investigator. Shoji Fuzen is believing that he is the smartest in this game and highly confidence to be the victor. I'm going to

rely on this point to beat him. He is not going to believe that I didn't interrogate him and this will cause the fight between their own team."Said Carl

"Okay, I must admit. That is a very great plan!"Said Cleo

"Indeed."Said Zak

Later, in the Living Room at Fuzen's mansion...

"Report!"Said Shoji

"I sent a goblin disguise as a worker in there. He said that they aren't in jail but they also

don't let them out either. Ever since they went in, they didn't come out again."Said Gorges

"Even the interrogation, it shouldn't be this long!"Said Shoji

"Sir! Is he going to say something that shouldn't be said?"Asked Gorges

"Fine! Then go there to take a look at the situation and if got a chance, ask them out what are they going to do without the evidences!"Said Shoji

"Right away, sir!"Said Gorges and he leaves the mansion.

Meanwhile, at the Port of New Salem...

"Is the shipment here?"Asked Sharif al-Din

"Completely safe and sound, sir."Said Naga Phya as the big crate that is two times longer and bigger than two ten-wheels trucks is being unload from the ship.

"The other werehyeanas will be here by night for the pick up with the first set of cargoes. May not be much but it is a good start."Said Sharif al-Din

"You can guarantee on the safety of the cargo, sir. No one is going to found this equipment despite its size."Said Naga Phya

"It better be! Now if you excuse me, I have a restaurant to run."Said Sharif al-Din and he's get back into his car and drive out back to his restaurant, Mughal Imperial Feast.

An hour later, in the Guestroom in the Manor of the Investigator's Hall, Job Deller and his pack are waiting impatiently and hungrily to meet Investigator Bain or to

have something to eat. So far, they only receive the drinks as freshwater and have to watch Lady Tawan and Jun are playing chess together while Jeng is keeping an

eye on them to make sure they won't cause any troubles while they're here. Finally, the werewolf leader has had enough and decided to ask out right away.

"Look! What are you guys up to, seriously?!"Asked Job

"Well, if you cannot wait anymore. You and your gang can go back now."Said Tawan, still playing the chess and not even looking at him.

"What?!"Asked Job

"I said you and your pack can go."Said Tawan, still playing the chess and not even looking at him.

"When this game is finish, Jun and Jeng will take you and your pack back to the place."Said Tawan and then to gives that, she decided to make herself lost in this game of chess.

"I know you let me won, ma'am."Said Jun

"Friends after all. Alright, you guys can go now."Said Tawan

"What?! Huh?! Well, ugh! Le'ts get out of here, guys!"Said Job and he leaves with his pack with Jun and Jeng are escorting them to the entrance.

Later, at the Entrance...

"We will be waiting for the good news from you guys!"Said Jun and he gets back inside with Jeng.

"Whatever..."Said Job and he and his pack then make their way back to the casino but then

run into Manager Cliff, who got sent by Fuzen to see the current form of the situation.

"Deller!"Whispered Gorges

"What the heck are you doing here, Gorges?"Asked Job

"What did they ask you?! And what did you tell them?!"Asked Gorges

"They asked me nothing! The one who called me wasn't even come out to see me or my comrades!"Said Job and then he walks away with his pack back to the casino,

leaving Manager Cliff standing and wondering there alone. Then, Gorges decided to go after them and ask them to come to meet Mr. Fuzen. Having nothing to hide,

Job and his pack agree on this and go with him to meet the Japanese crime lord.

Later, at Fuzen's mansion, in the Kitchen...

"Impossible!"Said Shoji

"But what I just said is completely true, sir! All members of my pack can be witnesses!"Said Job

"And then why you and your pack were being keep there for an hour?!"Asked Shoji

"Well, I really dont't know about that either, sir."Said Job

"Do you werewolves expecting me to believe that?!"Asked Shoji

"I have no reason to betray you, sir! And so does pack!"Said Job

"What deal that you guys made with him?!"Asked Shoji, still doesn't believe anything.

"Wait, sir! Maybe this is just a trick or they really have no evidences against them so they them out."Said Gorges

"Yes! You're right, Gorges! Sir, you have to believe me and my pack!"Said Job

"Fine... I believe you..."Said Shoji

"Oh! Thank you, sir!"Said Job

"You guys better go back to the casino now. At least for two days, don't make any moves. Understand?"Asked Shoji

"As you said, sir. I will all members of my pack about this."Said Job and he leaves with his pack.

"Hold on! As a reward for didn't betray me, Gorges!"Said Shoji

"Yes, sir."Said Gorges

"Give each of them some money from the cash store. They deserve it."Said Shoji

"As you said, sir."Said Gorges

"Oh! Thank you so much, sir!"Said Job and then he leaves with his pack.

"Sir? Did you really believe him?!"Asked Gorges

"And what do you think?"Asked Shoji

"When I saw him them walked ut from the court, I heard the enforcers said that they will

wait the good news from him."Said Gorges and this is making Shoji feels uncomfortable.

"What?! Is this true?!"Asked Shoji

"I'm... also feel scare..."Said Gorges

"Then send some men to look at them right now! If one of those werewolves make a move, come back and report to me directly immediately!"Said Shoji

"Yes, sir!"Said Gorges and he leaves his master and walk out to get some men for this mission. In the kitchen, Shoji returns to sip his green tea while looking at Dai Jinhua.

Dai Jinhua is also knowing that his master is looking at him, believing that the time to take

heads of those werewolves off is now coming. When he puts the cup down, he says otherwise.

"For now, just keep an eye on him."Said Shoji

"I'll always be here. Still have a lot of time to think, so just go on."Said Jinhua

"*Sigh!*"Sighed Shoji as he's refilling his cup of green tea.

Meanwhile, at the Living Room in the Investigator's Hall...

"I already let Mr. Deller and his pack go. So what's the next move?"Asked

"Easy. We put the papers that saying 'Property of the Government' on each place that Fuzen bought from Chadwick."Said Zak

"Are you sure of that?"Asked Clawdeen

"Despite of the corrupted partnership of them, Mr. Fuzen bought everything from the Forever King legally."Said Carl

"I think I get it. The government can sold them out mean that the government can also buy them back."Said Yann

"And can buy back with the same price on each one."Said Draculaura

"That's quite a one big blow for that crime lord, if you ask me."Said Cleo

"And according from the report that Instructor Ganser made, we have enough money to buy everything that were sell out back."Said Yann

"But are you guys really going to pay them right now?"Asked Lagoona

"No need. All we have to do is just show them the evidences about all dealings, excluding the houses and the cash store that he bought earlier, of course."Said Carl

"Then I'll prepare what we need right now!"Said Yann and he's get up and walk away but Zak stops him.

"Hold on!"Said Zak and the Investigator turns to look at him with curiousity.

"Make an exception for the casino of those werewolves, it is necessary."Said Zak

"Are you going to expand the conflict between Deller and Fuzen?"Asked Lagoona

"Indeed. Then, after everything is finished. Go to meet Shoji Fuzen and then this move will be done."Said Zak

"Sounds good."Said Yann and he leaves with Instructor Ganser to prepare everything they need in this mission.

Later, Investigator Bain, Ms. Juntra, Jun and Jeng then come out with a platoon of the CCB's officers and begin to put the papers that saying 'Property of the Government'

on many places that were bought by Shoji Fuzen from Forever King Chadwick. One by one, many houses, restaurants, stores and many other places that were bought and

associating with the business of the Japanese crime lord are being shut down to put pressure on Mr. Deller and his pack to having more and more trouble with Mr. Fuzen so

they can finally declare they cannot working with one another any longer. Despite the protests of the employees and customers in some places, that cannot stop the

Investigator and his officers from shutting those places down for good. The news about the shut down of many places that Shoji Fuzen bought from Chadwick finally

arrive at the ears of Manager Cliff and he quickly rushes out from the cash store to tell his boss about what is going on right now.

Later, in the Living Room of Fuzen's mansion...

"WHAT?!"Asked Shoji

"Investigator Bain is leading a platoon to many locations that we bought from Chadwick and had them all shut down!"Said Gorges

"HOW DARE HE?! WHAT MAKES HIM THINK HE HAS THE RIGHT TO TOUCHED MY BELONGINGS!"Shouted Shoji and he turns to look at his manager and his assassin.

"Come! We'll go the court and ask him directly!"Said Shoji and when he is about to leave, one his guards come in.

"Sir! Investigator Bain and his men want to see you!"Said Guard

"Good! Let them in! I have a serious matter to talk with him!"Said Shoji

"As you said, sir!"Said Guard and he leaves to take the guests in.

"Sir! How are you going to deal with this?"Asked Gorges

"Easy! I'll ask him face-to-face!"Said Shoji

"Do you want me to kill him?"Asked Jinhua

"It doesn't matter that he is dead or live! This is the idea of that Saturdays kid!"Said Shoji and then he walks out with both of them follow behind.

Eventually, both sides meet one another in the courtyard when the Investigator and his officers enter the mansion of the Japanese crime lord.

"Investigator! What is the meaning of this?!"Asked Shoji

"Calm down, Mr. Fuzen. There is no need to be mad here."Said Yann

"Those are my belongings that you just forfeited! What makes you think you have the right to do that?!"Asked Shoji

"Before I will answer that, those houses and other things that I just forfieted were bought by you from the government, weren't they?"Asked Yann

"It doesn't matter where and who I bought from! Now, they're mine!"Said Shoji

"Mr. Joseph Chadwick has been arrested for forfeited the lands, have high tech weapons in possession and embezzled the taxes and rices. As the government officers,

we have the right to take whatever that he sold out back. Here is the report if you don't believe me."Said Yann and then Jun walks up and give a report to Manager Cliff

and then he shows it to his master. In anger, Shoji Fuzen wards if off and causing the report to fall down to the ground. Upon seeing this, Dai Jinhua then prepares his sword

while Lady Tawan also prepares hers as well.

"So... this is the way how you people work?! Just arrest the person who caused crime and then make

sure those who accidentally got involved by bought things from that criminal punished too?!"Asked Shoji

"Of course not. We have the evidence that confirmed all payments that happened. In three days, you have to clarify all types of assets. Then, bring the document about

that clarified assets to the court to be signed in order to have the money you lost back."Said Yann and then Jun then walks out and give a document about all types of assets

and their prices that were in possession of Mr. Fuzen to Manager Cliff. When Gorges opens to read it. He is shock to find how low the price of each asset is!

"Are you serious?! You didn't calculate wrong, right?! Even combined all prices in this document together! The low price like this can't even buy a house!"Said Gorges

"Each price is the price that Mr. Fuzen paid earlier back then. We have the evidence in our possession. So I believe he should have known."Said Yann

"Investigator Bain!"Said Gorges

"Silence!"Said Shoji and the manager quickly shuts his mouth when found that his boss is glaring at him.

"Investigator Bain is right. He spoke very right in the name of law. And as the 'honorable' man myself,

I'm still going to stand on this spot. By co-operate with the government!"Said Shoji

"You're so generous, Mr. Fuzen."Said Yann

"It is my duty, Investigator. In three days, I will have all assets clarified and then give a document about it to you.

I hope you will be available to come to take it by yourself."Said Shoji, pretending to be nice to him.

"Thank you, Mr. Fuzen. Now if you excuse me, I have to go now."Said Yann and then he leaves with the officers of his, including his bodyguard/girlfriend

and the two Termite Ghost enforcers. After they left, the Japanese crime lord turns to look at his manager and his assassin to see what are they having in

their minds right now. Of course, Gorges then says it out that there is one place that didn't got forfeit ever since the whole operation started, Pick n' Rich casino

of the werewolves of Job Deller. At first, none of them know why it wasn't being forfiet until Shoji Fuzen figured soemthing out and it causes him

to be very upset and angry. Job Deller and his pack had betrayed them and they're going to pay for this the hard way.

"Gorges! I want you to get some men to take the other belongings inside each place! Despite the places are being forfeit, those stuffs still have value in their own!"Said Shoji

"As you said, sir!"Said Gorges and then he goes to get some guards to go with him to finish this task.

"Dai Jinhua, I-"Said Shoji

"You want me to get rid of Mr. Deller and his pack."Said Jinhua

"How did you know so fast?!"Asked Shoji

"Judging by that his casino is the only place that is not being forfiet, he and his pack are ones who responsible for this."Said Jinhua

"Go! And wipe them all out! Take no survivors!"Said Shoji

"As you said, sir."Said Jinhua and he leaves the mansion for Pick n' Rich casino to wipe out a pack of werewolves.

Later, at Pick n' Rich casino...

"Mr. Deller..."Said Jinhua as he's walking into a busying casino, well, cleaning actually.

"Dai Jinhua? What are you doing here?"Asked Job

"Working side by side for long time, don't you what is Mr. Fuzen relying on me to do?"Asked Jinhua and

this shocks all ten werewolves in there, knowing that he is here to kill them all by order of Shoji Fuzen.

"Hey! You can't be serious!"Said Job

"I am a very straight person. You know that."Said Jinhua

"I-I... I have you outnumbered!"Said Job and his other nine werewolves quickly surround the Chinese youxia.

"Number sometimes doesn't matter."Said Jinhua and then he suddenly jumps into the air and throw the sword to hit the ground in the center of the circle. Once the sword

stabbed into the ground, the several small explosions got sent out to all nine werewolves and hit them all right in the faces and chests before their could have a chance to fight

back. Seeing his pack got slain before him, Job Deller atempts to escape but Dai Jinhua then landed before him after the high jump and punch them back. When the werewolf

leader falls to the ground, Dai Jinhua quickly grabs his sword and point it to the throat of Job Deller.

"I never like the idea that you used those deadly poisons! It is my duty to protect the world

from the Peacock Abdomen and the Silver Dragonfly! And you have ruined it!"Said Jinhua

"Hey! It's Mr. Fuzen who behest you to gave them to me! If you refused back then, this might not even happen!"Said Job

"Me and Mr. Fuzen have a promise. Whatever involved with killing, I must obey without question.

And gave those poisons to you so you can kill people is also part of it. But..."Said Jinhua

"But what?!"Asked Job

"But it didn't say that I can't have the user of those poisons punished to dead!"Said Jinhua and he immediately slashes him at the throat, ending the life of Job Deller.

"Ugh!"Groaned Job after he got slashed at throat. After that, Dai Jinhua leaves the casino and leaving the werewolves in there to dead. Later, he returns to the mansion

and report this to his boss. At first, the Japanese crime lord is happy that the traitors are now dead until Dai Jinhua tells him that the dead bodies of them are still lying

there openly, upsetting the crime lord pretty much and even found that it is more annoying when he said there are now only two left for him to killed. Not long after that,

Doyle comes to check on Mr. Deller and his pack the place himself and found the dead bodies in there. He quickly rushes back to the Investigator's Hall to report this out.

Later, Lady Tawan, Jinafire and a squad of the Bluecaps then arrive at the casino to investigate and to find the evidences. As the Bluecaps are looking for the evidences,

Ms. Juntra and Jinafire are taking a look at each dead body to find out how they died and which one who has the poisons that they are looking for. In the end, they found

the box filling with the dragonfly-shape spikes and the dried brown abdomen-like objects. By the experience, Jinafire knows that these are the infamous Silver Dragonfly and

Peacock Abdomen they always looking for from the inner pocket of Job's white jacket. With the dead confirmed and the evidences found, they return to the Investigator's Hall.

Later, at the Investigator's Hall, in the Living Room...

"One sword for each of them. Just one sword of Dai Jinhua, none of them can take it."Said Jinafire

"Judging by hoe you taught me about the martial arts, I assume that it is believable."Said Zak

"And we found this from the dead body of Mr. Deller. Well, from the jacket he is wearing actually."Said Tawan and she shows everyone

a box that is filling with the long forgotten deadly poisons of China, the Silver Dragonfly and Peacock Abdomen.

"Is this enough now to have that crime lord arrested?"Asked Doyle

"Not yet. This is just a theory that he might be involved."Said Yann

"Then we have to keep waiting?"Asked Cleo

"No. It seems that Shoji Fuzen is not being calm like that we previously thought. Instead, he sent Dai Jinhua

to ended Mr. Deller and his pack means our plan work. Then, we'll put pressure on Manager Cliff next."Said Zak

"And in the end, he will have to confront us alone. I will start that tomorrow by go to investigate the cash store that he is working at."Said Yann

"Well, that can be a great start to scare him and and his boss."Said Doyle

"So it is a win-win to us."Said Clawdeen

"Exactly. In no time, Mr. Fuzen will have no one left to help him out of this mess!"Said Yann

 **Author's note: YES! I DID IT AGAIN! I managed to end another chapter! Being so rush after the week of examination ended! However, what do you guys**

 **thinking of the pets for Toralei? Having her staying as a cub of a Saber-toothed Cat or** **change her into the other extinct species of prehistoric cats?**

 **Whatever you guys chose, I can take it. Now, let's talk more about this story. Beside from the lone chapters and story arcs, I also have some subplots**

 **for some story arcs** **as well. Such as about Ramses got abducted by his own niece in order to have revenge for being the one who caused her younger**

 **brother to suffering the mental illness and the one about Deuce is teaming up with the descendants of the** **Taisho Clan to stop Moanica and her zombies**

 **from spread the germs all over Boo York. I also talked this with Creaturemaster and he likes the one about Ramses but the one about Deuce was dropped**

 **out because the event of Boo Yorb Boo York** **is a one heck pretty busy event. So to put it in the simple way, he suggested me to have this scrapped out but**

 **I am still unsure of it. If I found the hole, I shall put this subplot in but if I cannot, then everything is sort of mostly** **being the same as it was in them movie,**

 **except with more characters than it origianlly have, of course. I hope I can find the loophole in this, if you people found a loophole in that movie, please tell**

 **me, okay? Now, I hope you like this** **chapter and no worry, this story arc is almost end now. Just a few more chapters and this story arc will move to another**

 **event of this story. And have any of you guys saw the new video game of my country called Araya and Home Sweet Home? Despite not a fan of horror thing,**

 **I'm glad that these games** **receive the reputation as the scariest video games ever! It's also make me understand why Mattle didn't add Thai ghosts into such**

 **series like** **Monster High.** **Because Thai ghosts are very scary and probably the scariest of all ghosts and monsters in the whole world!** **And no!**

 **I'm not their creator!** **But I am also** **thinking of the possibility to at least cooperate one of them with Monster High! If I can, of course.**

 **Questions, reviews, comments, suggests, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you guys next time!**


	30. Robbing the Investigator Part 7

**The crossover of Secret Saturdays and Monster High 2010-2016 franchise.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High 2010-2016 franchise. I own only my OCs.**

 **Author's note: Originally, I'm also want to have Zak's use his power for sometimes in this story arc but there is no hole in it. Besides, I don't think most**

 **monsters/cryptids** **would be ready for such thing like that now and I think having the bad guys fighting against one another seems better for this story arc.**

 **And have any of you guys ever though** **of a surname for Draculaura and her dad? Well, I got one called Zaharia. Draculaura Zaharia and Dracula Zaharia,**

 **I think they're sound good. I know I should asked any of you** **before but this story arc is almost ended and I need them be called by Mr. Zaharia and**

 **Ms. Zaharia when the Investigator is going to deliver a judge on Shoji Fuzen. Why?** **Because some of his businesses shall be given to the others instead**

 **and those who take some of those businesses are Draculaura and her father. I can think of her being in** **charge of the some businesses of him. And now,**

 **time to see what I currently have in store at my head once again. What I am still have left in phase one of my story is the** **BFG-like story arc, Zak's unlucky**

 **day(s), Freak du Chic, The Last Battle of Wendigo and Hokhoku, Dream of Gold arc, return of the Grimora parasites, Germs invasion of the Kaiju Island arc,**

 **the Haunted arc, Mountain Hare exchanged for Crown Prince arc, the "Violet Fire" Zmey arc,** **Boo York Boo York arc, the Execution of the Fallen Queen arc,**

 **the Execution of the Little Prince arc, the Real and the Fake Valentine arc and the Great Scarrier Reef arc. And no worry, to those who still want to see Casta,**

 **if things go as plan, she will appear in The Last Battle of Wendigo and Hokhoku. And of course, I'm still having Strange Magic-like story arc and possibly,**

 **the quest for the Ghost World for phase two. That is what I have so far for now.** **And why I am telling you guys this? That is because I'm still having other**

 **stories to finish and also a life in the university is a hard one. So I have time for only just one story for each time. I hope you all won't mind and now,**

 **let's** **enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 30 Robbing The Investigator Part 7

Next day, Investigator Bain, Lady Tawan, Jun and Jeng left the Investigator's Hall with a squad made of four Bluecaps and four Redcaps altogether. When they arrive at

Raibu ya Shain cash store, the Investigator orders the entrance to be blocked and let no ones enter but still allow the customers who have their matters finished to leave.

After the entrance is blocked, the Investigator and Jun and Jeng then walk inside while Ms. Juntra is in charge of the blockade. Shocking and confusing, the employees and

the customers stop whatever they're doing and quickly give the attention to the newcomers. Manager Cliff is shock at this and immediately walk out from his office to check

the situation out.

"Investigator Bain!"Said Gorges

"Manager Cliff."Said Yann and then he turns to look at the confusing employees and customers.

"I am Yann Bain, the Investigator of New Salem. The Senate of the Cryptid Confederacy had received the report that Raibu ya Shain cash store has a lot of illegal activities!

So I am here to investigate!"Said Yann and this shocks the customers and employees out very much and also making Manager Cliff feeling concern and sweating as well.

"Investigator! How could you speak like that?!"Asked Gorges

"Manager Cliff, calm down..."Said Yann and turns to look at the customers and employees again.

"To all customers of this cash store, the Raibu ya Shain cash store will be temporarily close for a while for an investigation. I need you all to sign up and then get out of

this place. Once the investigation ended and we placed the sign outside of the cash store, you all can return to your regular duties."Said Yann and the customers immediately

turn to look at the employees and quickly demanding for being the first to get the service. Just as planned, this puts a lot of pressures on Manager Cliff because of the sudden

arrival of the Investigator and the demands he made but the worst seems to be about how can find the answer about this for his boss. The situation is now very rough for

the cash store's manager.

Meanwhile, in the Investigator's Hall, in the Living Room...

"So you want me to be your bodyguard?"Asked Jinafire

"Correct."Said Zak

"Not that I'm against or wanna be rude in this but you already have four, including Fisk and your own uncle,

and you also now known martial arts. What do you need her for?"Asked Clawdeen

"Well, consider that my skills were yet quite strong and powerful. Jianfire is the best protection of me from

Shoji Fuzen's assassin, Fisk, Uncle Doyle, Deuce and Clawd cannot take on someone like Dai Jinhua."Said Zak

"Well, that sounds resonable."Said Clawdeen

"If it came to this, then I accept."Said Jinafire

"So now that the Investigator is currently busying at that cash store, what should we do?"Asked Cleo

"Easy. We will enter the court."Said Zak

"For what, mate?"Asked Lagoona

"To wait for Manager Cliff."Said Zak

Back at Raibu ya Shain cash store, Jun, Jeng and the four Bluecaps are checking in all accounts, tools and resources of the cash store carefully. Outside of the counter,

the Investigator and the four Redcaps are keep an eye on Manager Cliff and his employees, which all are harpies. While the employees are sitting down on the ground

with fear, Manager Cliff is being uneasy with the situation relentlessly. Unable to keep it anymore, he decided to ask.

"Investigator! What are you really looking for?!"Asked Gorges

"According to the confession of Forever King Joseph Chadwick, he has a hidden account here."Said Yann and this makes Gorges' face go pale.

"In there, filling with ever detail about the bribery and embezzlement he committed."Said Yann

"Impossible! Our cash store has no account like that in possession!"Said Gorges

"We're also make sure that your place didn't commite any crime."Said Yann

"My boss is a great man! I am also a man with honesty! We never violated laws for personal gain!"Said Gorges

"When everything is clarified, we shall see."Said Yann and then Jun and Jeng and all four Bluecaps walk out from the counter and upstairs with objects in their hands.

"Anything?"Asked Yann

"Sir, we found the coins and banknotes with the unknown origins."Said Jeng and Jun shows him the sack full of counterfeit banknotes and coins.

The manager begins to feel nervous after heard that. Upon hearing that, the Investigator grabs two coins and a banknote in there out to take a look at.

When they're expose to his sight, he sees that these coins and this banknote are very new.

"This money looks so new."Said Yann

"There're more than 30 sacks being keep upstairs, sir."Said Jun

"Manager Cliff..."Said Yann as he's turning to look at him.

"Do you have an answer why the new money is being keep upstairs instead of being in the highly secured safe?"Asked Yann

"This money is the money we're preparing for the exchange, sir."Said Gorges

"Still, they should being keep in the safe."Said Yann

"The safe is upstairs, sir!"Said Gorges

"Are you certain of that?"Asked Yann as he's beginning to look at the safe at the wall behind the counter.

"Well, uhh, we have... another one up there?"Asked Gorges nervously

"Sir, we've been checked up there."Said Bluecap #1

"We found no safes up there at all. The sacks of money are being on the ground even before we got up there."Said Bluecap #2

"Manager Cliff... I need truth."Said Yann

"I... uhh..."Said Gorges

"Manager Cliff, it seems you have to come back with us to have a visit to the court."Said Yann

"Investigator Bain!"Said Gorges but he raises his right hand, stopping from say anything anymore and then walk toward to the employees.

"You guys can go home. But if someone attempted to escape, that means he or she will be condemned as the escaping suspect! So unless the case ended,

you all must listen to every word that the officers of the government said! Understood?"Asked Yann and the harpy employees nervously nodded as yes.

"Good. Now, you all can go."Said Yann and every employee quickly leave the cash store and return to their homes as fast as possible.

"Officers! Take Manager Cliff, the accounts and all sacks of new money to the court!"Said Yann

"Yes, sir!"Said Jun, Jeng and the Bluecap and Redcap officers.

Later, at the Interrogation Room...

"Manager Cliff, do you know where the new money that the cash store had came from?"Asked Zak

"Mr. Saturdays, that money is for the use of the money cycle to keep it going."Said Gorges

"I didn't ask for its use but was asking about where it came from."Said Zak

"I... I can't remember! There are many ways for the money to get in and out in a cash store!"Said Gorges

"Nonsense! If it is the ordinary money, that is one thing. But 30 sacks of newly-created money then pops out in your cash store! How can you not remember?!"Asked Zak

"Oh! Probably the money that the government exchanged sometime ago!"Said Gorges

"Completely nonsense! Your cash store doesn't even have the account of this money because it doesn't exist at all! Even that you shift the blame to the other cash store

and bank instead, that account is unable to find because it doesn't exist! And if you're still thinking of doing it, I can just send some men to the place for an investigation.

I highly doubt that that account will be found!"Said Zak

"Raibu ya Shain cash store has lots of departments in this state and the surroundings. Maybe it came from one of those!"Said Gorges

"You're the manager of the New Salem's department. And yet, you know nothing?!"Asked Zak

"I know nothing, sir! I really am!"Said Gorges

"If you are a cryptid, I would have use my power on you by now."Said Zak

"*GULP*"Gulped Gorges

"Due to that you're human, I have to use evidences instead."Said Zak and he turns to look at Draculaura and her dad.

"Are the money the same?"Asked Zak

"Completely the same with the investigation at the factory. This means this cash store is the place that spreading the counterfeit money."Said Dracula

"What?!"Asked Gorges

"Manager Cliff, do you have anything to say about this?"Asked Zak

"I swear, sir! I didn't know!"Said Gorges

"But Chadwick confessed everything out clearly. He also told us that you and Vice-Manager Warwick have numerous contacts with one another many times.

And out of a sudden, he and the other officers in that factory got slaughter in there mercilessly! Do you still going to say nothing?!"Said Zak

"Sir! I'm being frame! I'm being frame!"Said Gorges

"Actually, this interrogation is pointless. With the evidences in hands, the Investigator has the power to have you executed right now."Said Cleo

"Huh?!"Asked Gorges as his face is going paler.

"Let's waste no more time, Zak. Take him into the court and let Investigator Bain executes him."Said Cleo

"Can't do that."Said Zak

"Why's that?"Asked Clawdeen

"He is merely just a manager. That's why."Said Zak

"The meaning, please?"Asked Cleo

"It means he has no gut in doing such thing like committed a massacre like the one at that factory."Said Doyle

"He is right, sir! I didn't kill anyone in there!"Said Gorges

"And how are you going to make me believe you?"Asked Zak

"I-If I can bring some evidences for you to end this case, what shall be my penalty?"Asked Gorges

"Investigator Bain?"Asked Zak

"If you helped, the lower punishment will be waiting for you. But if you use this as an attempt to escape, death penalty is still stand! Actually, it is impossible for you to

escape the death at all. Crime such as murdered the witnesses has only one way to payback. The confederate law stated that killed a person must payback with life.

So you helped or not, the result is the same."Said Yann

"I didn't kill anyone! I swear!"Said Gorges

"Well, according from what the coroner and his men found, the fight was also occurring while they're being killed. He is just an unarmed human. He can't do that."Said Lagoona

"She is right! Please, consider this!"Said Gorges

"If you only involved about created the counterfeit money like you said and due to that the money

didn't spread outside of the city, your punishment shall be ten years to life imprisonment."Said Yann

"Oh! Thank you, Investigator! Thank you very much!"Said Gorges

"Now, lead us to where you're keeping the evidences."Said Zak

"Can't do that, sir. Even if I brought you there, I will still have the result as dead as well!"Said Gorges

"Hmm? Why's that?"Asked Clawdeen

"I know that you're suspecting Shoji Fuzen. To make everything clear for everyone, he is the one who's behind everything! The counterfeit money to the slaughter of all lives

in that factory are all his orders! For who did those things are usually Job Deller and his pack by using poisons and their own armament! All I did was just making sure that

the counterfeit money came into existence! That's all about me, sir! And even if Mr. Fuzen got caught and go executed because I helped you, his men will still going to come

after me!"Said Gorges

"And how are you going to solve this problem?"Asked Yann

"At first, I'll go talk to him to make sure he's suspect nothing. And then, I'll go get the evidences from the hiding place out for you."Said Gorges

"And if you escaped or attempted to, the result is execution for the murders only. Because the means to

escape meaning that you really did murder Warwick and his men back then. Understood?"Asked Yann

"I won't escape! I won't! I swear to heaven!"Said Gorges

"Fine. Then we will give you a chance."Said Zak

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you very much!"Said Gorges

"Lagoona?"Asked Zak

"Hmm?"Groaned Lagoona

"Let him sign what you recorded."Said Zak

"As you said, Zak."Said Lagoona and she gave him the paper that she recorded everything he said to sign. After he signed, he got release from the custody.

Later, at Fuzen's mansion, in the Living Room...

"You didn't do the same thing that Deller and his pack did, weren't you?"Asked Shoji

"Of course, sir!"Said Gorges

"The cash store got closed and you got arrested! Until now that you are a freeman again. What do you have to say about it?"Asked Shoji

"You have to trust me, sir! I've been following you for such a long time!"Said Gorges

"You said nothing to them, right?"Asked Shoji

"They asked and I said only what that can be said only. No need to be fear about lose your head, sir."Said Gorges

"What did they asked you?"Asked Shoji

"About the money that Chadwick have from the embezzlement of his and also took all accounts with them. But no worry, those accounts are useless to them."Said Gorges

"And what about the newly-created money?!"Asked Shoji

"I... I told them that..."Said Gorges

"Told them what?!"Asked Shoji

"I told them that that money came from the other departments in this state."Said Gorges

"And that Saturdays kid believed you easily?!"Asked Shoji

"I made the accounts about the money and come in and go out. Their research lead them to nothing

so they released me. I was thinking that you might be worry so I came back first."Said Gorges

"You always think anything for me, that is why I usually consider you as my brain."Said Shoji

"I was merely just thinking about you first, sir."Said Gorges

"Now, back to this matter. How are you going to solve the problem about the closed cash store?"Asked Shoji

"Well, they have no reasons to keeping like that anymore. So I'll go back there, gather th men and have the cash store opened once again."Said Gorges

"Very well..."Said Shoji and he lets the manager go. As he's leaving, the Japanese crime lord turns to look at the Chinese youxia.

"Another Deller?"Asked Jinhua

"Another Deller, he is."Said Shoji and then Dai Jinhua gets up and walk to the exit but his boss then stopped him.

"Use the backyard door, make sure the ones that that Saturdays kid sent to follow him didn't see you. And not only that, you must be at the cash store before him!"Said Shoji

"Only one person left now."Said Jinhua and he turns back to get to the backyard door.

"*Sigh!*"Sighed Shoji as he's sitting down, feeling upset that another trusted henchman of him just betrayed him.

Later, Gorges left the mansion and heading straight right to the Raibu ya Shain cash store with Jinafire and Lady Tawan following him not far from behind. They keep going

after him until everyone reached the cash store and he enters the the place. After he entered, they wait outside for him to return. Inside the cash store, Manager Cliff quickly

goes behind the counter, heading to the wall behind it and beginning to unlock the safe by using its code. When the door opens, he pulls out a pair of moulds, bill about the order

for money printers and a money printer that survived from the destruction at the factory and the account about the dealing. With the evidences in hands, he is ready to leave

but that is when the worst possible thing happens. Dai Jinhua appears before him out of nowhere.

"D-Dai Jinhua?!"Asked Gorges as he's looking at the Chinese youxia in wonder and fear.

"What are you doing here?!"Asked Gorges

"And regularly, what is the primary purpose of me in the service of your boss?"Asked Jinhua and that terrifies the cash store's manager.

"What?! You're not going to-"Said Gorges

"I never say such thing as lie, Manager Cliff. I speak only truth."Said Jinhua

"Oh! Jinhua, please! We're been working together for almost six years now!"Said Gorges

"Not everything is staying forever. Look at my country as an example, before having government as a republic.

Many dynasties come and go ever since the ancient time."Said Jinhua as he's pulling his sword out, ready to kill Gorges.

"Jinhua, please!"Said Gorges as he's walking away to the window slowly, attempting to jump out to escape.

"My blessing, hope that the Heaven give you a one good life in the world of the afterlife."Said Jinhua

"Wait! Dai Jinhua, no!"Said Gorges and then he quickly rushes off but in the blinks of both eyes, he's doomed.

"*SLASH!*"

"Ugh!"Groaned Gorges as he's slowly turning to look at his killer and then fall to the ground, dropping the evidences along.

"The Dai family always keep their words."Whispered Jinhua and then bows down and grab the evidences and drop them on his victim's chest and then leave.

Unknowingly, Jinafire and Ms. Juntra are still waiting at the cafe nearby for Manager Cliff to come out. Sometime passed, they found that who they were assign

to protect have yet come out of the cash store. So they get up, pay for their teas and then rush out to Raibu ya Shain cash store on the opposite side.

Later, at the Office in the Investigator's Hall...

"Here are all we found."Said Tawan and she gives a pair of moulds, a money printer and the bill and the account about the dealing.

"We didn't thought that Dai Jinhua would be waiting in there for him. We're sorry."Said Jinafire

"Can't blame you, Jin. It was the idea of that Fuzen guy in the first place to have him killed."Said Clawdeen as Instructor Ganser and Lagoona are taking a look at the evidences.

"But there is one thing I'm still don't understand. Why does that assassin left the evidences on the dead body instead of having them destroyed?"Asked Draculaura

"Probably a trap?"Asked Cleo

"I remember that Dai Jinhua told me and Ms. Long that he doesn't like who we're thinking he is."Said Tawan

"Plus, with the good reputation as the descendant of many families that helped Emperor Taizu established

the Song dynasty and reunited China. It is very possible that he has a terrible distress in his mind."Said Jinafire

"Are you sure of that?"Asked Frankie

"It is the best reason for now."Said Jinafire

"Everyone!"Said Lagoona and they all turn to look at her and Instructor Ganser.

"This account has all dealings of Chadwick and the number in here is a shocking one.

But more than that, there are names of many government officers in here as well."Said Carl

"That can be very helpful. It will be easier to find out how many more that embezzled the taxes and illegally forfeited lands like Chadwick."Said Yann

"And this pair of moulds are very good one. Can forget about the ordinary peoples, even the officers of the Confederacy cannot see the difference easily."Said Carl

"Luckily, Draculaura noticed thing in time."Said Clawdeen, making her vegetarian vampire friend giggles in shy and happy.

"So now, do we have enough evidences to have Shoji Fuzen arrested?"Asked Frankie

"Despite the losses of witnesses like Mr. Deller, his pack and Manager Cliff, with the signed record, solid evidences

and weapons that used for murders in hands. Yes! It is now time to arrest Shoji Fuzen!"Said Yann

Meanwhile, in the Kitchen at Fuzen's mansion...

"Is he now a goner?"Asked Shoji before takes a sip of his cup of green tea.

"Done."Said Jinhua before his boss takes another sip.

"Finally! I don't have to fear of that kid or that Investigator hybrid anymore!"Said Shoji

"Don't be so sure."Said Jinhua as he's sitting down.

"Hmm?"Moaned Shoji

"Before he died, Gorges met that Dragon girl and the Investigator's girlfriend and he gave

them somethings. Some sort of account, a pair of moulds and a money printer, I think."Said Jinhua

"What?! That guy kept those things behind my back?!"Asked Shoji as he's quickly put down his cup of tea down.

"And why don't you took them back?!"Asked Shoji

"You assigned me to have Gorges killed only, not to retrive the evidences."Said Jinhua

"Why you?!"Asked Shoji as he's standing up angrily.

"Our promise is very simple and very clear, protecting you for six years or kill 20 people for you. Now, there's only one left."Said Jinhua

"Fine! Then get rid of that Dragon girl right now!"Said Shoji

"Then I shall leave soon."Said Jinhua as he's cleaning his sword from blood with a tissue.

"And... what about that Saturdays kid?!"Asked Shoji

"That's your problem."Said Jinhua as he's cleaning his sword, making his boss feeling more uncomfortable.

"Fine! Then get rid of that Saturdays kid! Without him, not even the Investigator can touch me!"Said Shoji

Later, at the Entrance of the Investigator's Hall...

"Prepare for the departure."Said Zak and when Deuce is going to open the door for him to

enter the car, Dai Jinhua suddenly jumps out of nowhere and aiming his sword right at Zak.

"Protect the Great Kur!"Said Cleo and all enforcers and Banking Confederation military officers, the Bluecaps created blue flame swords at their hands while

the Redcaps point their pikes to the enemy. Jinafire and Lady Tawan were already a step a head because they jumped out an intervene him with their swords.

"She is good in Chinese martial arts while I'm good in Muay Thai but we both have sword skills in possession and together, you have no chance to kill the Investigator

or Mr. Saturdays!"Said Tawan and then Dai Jinhua begins to looking around himself and see no hole in the security line. So he jumps out and run into the midair to

the park nearby. Jinafire jumps into midair and go after him while Lady Tawan is following them by jumping and swinging from tree to tree. Later, both of them

arrive at the park, they didn't immediately continue the fight but instead just stand still for a while.

"Still following me?"Asked Jinhua

"You're going to kill the Great Kur and the Investigator and it is our duty to protect him."Said Tawan

"Not the Investigator, just the one named Saturdays."Said Jinhua

"Still, we have to protect him. Now, you might want to use the third sword?"Asked Jinafire

"You better not enforce me, child."Said Jinhua

"As long as the positions remain like this, a fight is unavoidable."Said Tawan

"Fine."Said Jinhua and he turns to look at them.

"Let's see how much good the youngest child of Long Songqing and one of the best Muay Thai fighters are."Said Jinhua and then Jinafire turns back and the Chinese youxia

jumps out to her to slash her but she blocked it by using her own short-sword and sending him back. After he landed, he gives out two slash waves to Ms. Juntra to kill her

but she can block them in time by her own sword. Suddenly, all three of them are engage into a likely unfair duel, which is actually not true because Dai Jinhua can fight them

both swiftly and properly. All three of them swing the weapons to one another nonstop and swiftly. Lady Tawan attempts to kick his head but he avoided it in time and attempted

the same one back but she is too lucky in avoid it. Later, Dai Jinhua jumps off and landed not far from them and give massive slash wave to them. Both of them use their

weapons to block it by point their swords to it, blocking and erasing the deadly wave away. Distracted, Dai Jinhua jumps off once again and drilling himself around in the midair

to his right. Hearing the movement, both ladies jump out use their swords to grab his sword in chopstick way and remain in that position until they landed. When they landed,

they immediately throw his sword off from his hand behind their backs by turning around, giving Dai Jinhua a chance to use his secret weapon, the third sword! When they turn

around to stab him at neck, the Chinese youxia is about to give Jinafire a punch at neck, or actually, slash her with a hidden sword in his sleeve.

At the deadline of one another, everyone is holding their weapons still at each other's throats.

"Your third sword, I presume?"Asked Jinafire

"That is the reason why no ones never saw it in use."Said Tawan

"When one of you slash me, the blade of my last sword shall be in her throat."Said Jinhua

"You're outnumbered. So surrender now or else!"Said Tawan

"Not an option!"Said Jinhua

"We also have no desire to have you died by our hands either."Said Jinafire

"Your swords can caused a serious injury to me if it's not came to dead, why don't you two put an end to me?"Asked Jinhua

"Because your ancestors aided the Song dynasty in reunited China proper back as one. Destroyed a person with such great good deed is a great vile deed!"Said Jinafire

"And why don't you have us killed now?"Asked Tawan

"Only the real warriors that show mercy and kindness, the swords of you both have them. And that is why this sword, this secret weapon of mine,

cannot kill both of you."Said Jinhua and this make Jinafire and Ms. Juntra smile out, knowing that he is actually a good person after all.

Meanwhile, at the Entrance of the Investigator's Hall...

"Where are they now?!"Asked Draculaura

"I hope they're okay. I don't want and never going to opposed someone like Dai Jinhua ever in this life!"Said Clawdeen

"Or even in the next life! If it's exist, of course."Said Cleo

"We can't wait any longer! We have to go now!"Said Zak and the Investigator immediately orders for the departure to arrest Shoji Fuzen.

In the meantime, in the Park...

"Six years ago, before the second attempt to establish the Criminal Empire in China of my master will ended as failure due to the loss of Blue Tiger. Back then,

Minhou County was having a financial crisis, countless of people in the rural areas are jobless. My father, Dai Ling, used all money, resources and even his own

employees in attempt to restore the system back to normal but in the end, it is not enough. That is when Shoji Fuzen entered with a sinister deal!"Said Jinhua

"What kind of deal?"Asked Jinafire

"In exchange of having the financial crisis solved, the Dai family must answer his call of the service.

The service that is none other than to protect him for six years or kill twenty people for him!"Said Jinhua

"That is completely a plan he set up! How can your father said yes?!"Asked Tawan

"At first he refused but when he saw more and more people in the rural areas becoming jobless and died in hunger,

he reluctantly said yes to him."Said Jinhua and he walks forward for little bit and gently punch a tree nearby.

"That is why I must following that Japanese crime lord wherever he go."Said Jinhua

"That was six years ago! What about now?"Asked Jinafire

"Only just three months or one person left to kill. If this person killed, the promise between me and him will immediately end!"Said Jinhua

"He ordered you to kill Zak, isn't he?"Asked Jinafire

"Indeed. The Dai family are the people of their words! We will never have our words wronged!"Said Jinhua

"But all things that Shoji Fuzen did, peoples, both humans and monsters, are very despise of all he done!"Said Tawan

"I know that. That is why I always left the evidences and it was also I who gave the Amber Cup to you to heal the Investigator."Said Jinhua

"Then it seems the idea about you're actually hating him is true after all."Said Jinafire

"It is the only way to bring him to justice without having my promise with him violated."Said Jinhua

"Now, you cannot kill Zak nor the Investigator. How are you going to tell him?"Asked Tawan

"That is my problem. As I said before, I never going to bring shame and disgrace to my family!"Said Jinhua and he jumps

off and run back to his boss' mansion in midair. After a moment of nothing, they both decided to rejoin the group.

Later, at the Entrance of Fuzen's mansion...

"Close the gate! Close the gate! Close the gate!"Said Guard Header as his men are closing the gate with the others, including him, are pointing weapons, ranking from swords

to wrist-blasters, to the armed CCB's officers that surrounding them. After the guards retreated back inside and have the gate locked, Jinafire and Lady Tawan finally return after

a fight at the park back then. Inside the mansion, Shoji is very upset that his assassin failed to have Zak killed.

"You didn't kill that kid?!"Asked Shoji

"Ms. Juntra and that Dragon girl were working together. It is impossible for me to reach him without getting killed or serious injured."Said Jinhua

"*Sigh!* So this is it?! This is the great and honorable promise of the Dai family?!"Asked Shoji as he's slamming his fist on the table.

"Cannot fight mean cannot fight. It has nothing to do with having this promise of us violated."Said Jinhua

"And what are you going to do about it?!"Asked Shoji

"I can take you out from New Salem. If that happened, promise will still be promise."Said Jinhua

"Are you-"Said Shoji

"If you will not escape, I have to fight them. But by that time, I may already lost my life or seriously injured. So in either ways, I cannot protect you anymore. But again,

the bright side is that the promise between us is finally come to its end. The result of this is depending on you only, Mr. Fuzen. So think wisely."Said Jinhua and this makes

his boss to think very hardly.

"Fine! Then let's get out of here!"Said Shoji

"Good choice..."Said Jinhua

Later, at the Entrance of Fuzen's mansion...

"Jun! Jeng!"Said Yann

"Yes, sir!"Said Jun and Jeng

"Clear the way! We will go in and have Shoji Fuzen arrested!"Said Yann

"As you said, sir!"Said Jun and Jeng and they order the CCB's officers in the middle of the circle to get into the lines of both sides instead. Suddenly, the gate opens and

Shoji Fuzen and Dai Jinhua walk out from the mansion with a group of armed guards of the place. Upon seeing them, Lady Tawan and Jianfire pull out their short-swords,

ready to fight them all to get the crime lord.

"Shoji Fuzen! You're under arrest!"Said Yann and then Dai Jinhua quickly steps to cover his scaring boss.

"Dia Jinhua, I presume? You're also under arrest for murdered Manager Cliff and Mr. Deller!"Said Yann

"Life to life. I have nothing to argue with that. But there is one thing I have to say first!"Said Jinhua

"Go on."Said Zak

"My family has a promise with this man! And the Dai family are the people of their words!"Said Jinhua

"Hmm..."Groaned Yann and Zak

"After escaped from China, he did a lot of terrible, evil and veil things!"Said Jinhua and this completely shocks his boss.

"Dai Jinhua! YOU! YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE!"Said Shoji

"I hate and despise all things you had done! This is not a violation of the promise at all! If it's not because of the promise of my family,

the man such as him doesn't need to be dealt by the government! I, Dai Jinhua, would have him killed ever since those years ago!"Said Jinhua

"Dai Jinhua! You! YOU-"Said Shoji

"Have no worry, Dai Jinhua is a man of his word until the end! And if someone is going to take away your life, I-"Said Jinhua

"Oh! Who's going to kill me, you have that guy killed immediately!"Said Shoji and he's turn to look back at his boss with the sword unsheathed.

"I still have one last person to killed! And after that, the promise between us will be ended!"Said Jinhua and he turns to look at the Investigator and the others.

"But who that want to have you beheaded is not only just Mr. Saturdays or the Investigator!"Said Jinhua

"HUH?!"Asked Shoji

"Dai Jinhua I of Dai Ling of the World of Chivalry will have the life of Shoji Fuzen ended here for the sake and welfare of people!"Said Jinhua

"DAI JINHUA! YOU VIOLATED THE PROMISE OF YOUR FAMILY! YOU CAN'T KILL ME!"Shouted Shoji

"Shoji Fuzen! No matter who you want to kill now! The Dai family have only me as the last

one for you!"Said Jinhua and suddenly, he stabs himself in the chest, right into the heart.

"Ugh!"Groaned Jinhua as the blood is coming out of his mouth while walking forward to Jinafire and Lady Tawan and in the end, he's falling on his knees before them.

"I told you before, I... will never and ever... going bring shame... and disgrace... to the Dai family... of mine!"Said Jinhua and finally, he falls from his knees and collapse on

the ground to his death with his eyes still opening. This action of him is shocking everyone in the situation, especially the ghouls, Zak, Investigator Bain, Instructor Ganser,

Ms. Juntra and the most of all, Shoji Fuzen, who even takes a few steps back. Jinafire kneels down and use her right hand to close his eyes, letting him rest in peace for finally

being free from this tyrant and have his vile deeds he committed paid with his very own life. After the tragic event ended, Shoji Fuzen was arrested for his crimes and then got

take to the court to be judge. When they return, they recheck the evidences and other things they need and then, Investigator Bain orders to hold a session at noon.

Later at noon, in the court of the Investigator's Hall, the session is held in the court in the the way of the Confederacy declared by having four heavy armed officers,

which are the Redcaps armed with pikes standing at the entrance while a good number of their female counterparts, the Bluecaps, who are now armed with the 6 ft. long

red poles with black at the end of both sides, are standing in two lines long from the ruler to get to the throne to the last pair of pillars near the entrance. The table of the

Instructor is set to be near with of the Investigator while the chairs for the important individuals are at before the ruler that lead to the throne of the Investigator. The enforcers

of the Investigator are standing around him, while his Instructor is sitting nearby, Ms. Juntra, who is his bodyguard is standing beside him and the individuals such as Dracula

and Ramses and their daughters are sitting on the chairs before him with Zak. For those who are not noble or royal such as Lagoona and the others must stand near

the Bluecaps. With everything is ready, the Investigator gets on his throne, sit on it and grab a block of black wood up and hit it on his desk

"*TUNG!*"

"Bring in the prisoners, Joseph Chadwick and his enforcers!"Said Yann

"Bring in, Joseph Chadwick and his enforcers into the court!"Said Karn

"WWWEEEEEIIIIIIIOOOOOOOO!"Chanted Bluecaps and then the former Mayor of New Salem and

his three enforcers are being bring into the court in chains by Doyle, Fiskerton, Clawd and Deuce.

"Alright, guys! Kneel!"Said Doyle and all the bounty hunter and young monsters push them to the ground before the Investigator, making them stand on their knees.

"Sir Morton!"Said Yann as he's hitting the desk with the block of wood.

"Yes, sir!"Said Sir Morton as he's look up with the Twin Knights.

"You and your comrades are the commanding officers of all officers here! You three should keep the law

and make sure no ones violated it! But instead, you three committed vile deeds by helped your master

embezzled the taxes, forfeited many lands and bullied peoples! Have you realize of your vile actions?"Asked Yann as he's looking at them sternly.

"Your Excellency! Everything was order of Forever King Chadwick, who is our commander! We cannot simply just

disobey!"Said Sir Morton while the Twin Knights are nodding as yes while the Forever King stares at them angrily.

"Even so, you three did know that the orders are against the law. So better refuse or even better, do as what

according to the law! But instead, you three conspired and aided him in this! You three are still dare to refuse?!"Asked Yann

"Please, Your Excellency! We've realized of our wrongdoings! Please, give us the light penalty!"Said Sir Morton as he's bow before him along with the Twin Knights.

"Despite that you three had helped your master committed crimes but also never involved with any murders, I... will spare your lives."Said Yann

"Oh! Thank you, Your Excellency! Thank you for spared us!"Said Sir Morton as he's bow to him as thank alongside with the Twin Knights.

"Death penalty can be avoided but living penalty can hardly getaway! I hereby sentenced you three to be imprisoned for ten years! Will you three take it?"Asked Yann

"Yes, sir! All three of us will!"Said Sir Morton and he bows again with the Twin Knights in gratitude and thankfulness.

"Take them away!"Said Yann and Doyle, Clawd, Deuce and Fiskerton grab the three of them up and take them to the cells

in the dungeon. After they left, the Investigator hits the block of wood on the table again, getting Chadwick's attention.

"*TUNG!*"

"Forever King Chadwick!"Said Yann

"Yes, sir..."Said Joseph

"You're the Mayor of New Salem and also the Forever King of the Forever Knights! Instead of giving mercy and help to the people, you used your power to abused

everyone and to find the reasons to embezzled the taxes and forfeited lands! Conspired with the crime lord and stole the properties and tools of the government for

your own personal gains. Seeing the citizens of New Salem as just a herd of sheep that ready to be killed! Corrupted and shameless person like you, even the Heaven

cannot forgive you!"Said Yann and he hits the block of wood on the desk again.

"*TUNG!*"

"Your Excellency, my crimes aren't that bad! I do not deserve death!"Said Joseph as he's beginning to cry, fearing that this might be his end.

"Silence! Because of your greed, selfishness and very high ambition! Countless of peoples have to struggling and suffering from day to day to find places to stay!

Many of them cannot make it in time all thanks to you! The former Investigator, Galton Edwards, the former Forever Knight, Earl Rudd, and also many more other

peoples, both monsters and humans, that have to died because of your conspiracy with Shoji Fuzen! Are you still insisting that you do not deserve death penalty?!"Asked Yann

"Please! Your Excellency, please spare me! Please, spare me!"Said Joseph but the Investigator ignored and have the block of black wood hit on his desk once again.

"*TUNG!*"

"Listen to the judgment!"Said Yann and the Forever King begins to cry out openly, believing that he is now doomed.

"Mayor of New Salem and Forever King of the Forever Knights, Joseph Chadwick, have been found guilty for embezzled the taxes and forfeited the lands illegally!

Violated the confederate law on many occasions! As the Investigator and the temporary ruler of this city, I've been assigned to eradicate the vile people such as you!

By the virtuous law of the Cryptid Confederacy, I hereby sentence you to death! Officers!"Said Yann and this shocks the Forever King to cores of his heart and brain

and also give a chill on his back.

"Yes, sir!"Said Karn, Korn, Jun and Jeng

"Bring out the androsphinx guillotine!"Said Yann, with Chadwick is still the Forever King, the guillotine for execution of the royalty is perfect for him.

"Yes, sir!"Said Karn, Korn, Jun and Jeng and they quickly walk out toward to the Forever King to restrain him while four Bluecaps at the head of the right line of the offender

quickly drop their poles and go get the golden pharaoh-headed guillotine out. They grab the base of the statue with big knife on the back and lift it up and walk toward to the

begging offender that being restrain and drop it before him. Later, they return into the line with their poles and let the four enforcers dealing with the execution.

"Your Excellency! Please, reconsider! I will never violated laws ever again! I swear! Please!"Cried Joseph and then Jeng pulls the yellow cloth that covering the knife off,

revealing the long big knife that stretch down from the back of the neck to the tail of the statue.

"Your Excellency... please..."Cried Joseph as he's being hold by Karn and Korn.

"OPEN... THE... KNIFE!"Said Yann as he's standing up and then Jun opens the knife and Karn nand Korn put the Forever King's neck on the guillotine.

"Investigator Bain... please!"Cried Joseph as the Investigator is grabbing a red stick from one of the many in the cup nearby.

"EXECUTE!"Shouted Yann and he's throw the stick out and then Jeng chops the head of Joseph Chadwick's off, ending his life.

Draculaura quickly covered her eyes with her hands before the head will be chopped and remain like that until everything is clean again.

Sometime later, the Investigator had already sit down and hit the block of black wood on his desk once again. This time, the offender is Shoji Fuzen.

"*TUNG!*"

"Bring in, Shoji Fuzen!"Said Yann

"Bring in, Shoji Fuzen!"Said Karn

"WWWEEEEEIIIIIIIOOOOOOOO!"Chanted Bluecaps and then Clawd and Deuce bring the chained Shoji Fuzen, who is now in orange jumpsuit, in, gently drop him before

the Investigator and then leave him alone. After he was drop down, the Investigator once again hit the block of black wood on his desk to get the offender's attention.

"*TUNG*"

"Shoji Fuzen! You bribed Forever King Chadwick, violated laws by created the counterfeit money, destroyed the

currency system and ordered to have many people killed! Do you have anything to say?"Asked Yann

"For three times that I tried to established my own Criminal Empire and all three attempts ended in failure. The first one resulted as being put under the polices' custody.

The second one resulted as almost near death and now, the third and the last one, resulted as... well... the worst form of the result of the second attempt. No any forms

of helps, I am willing to surrender and pay for what I had done in this life on mine."Said Shoji

"You're a very straight person. I must respect that."Said Yann

"But Investigator Bain, Raibu ya Shain cash store has many departments in this and the surrounding states! If you executed me,

that will cause a crisis with the economics system! Tell me, Investigator. How are you going to deal with this?"Asked Shoji

"That is why I asked for Mr. Zaharia and his daughter to be here. You can forget about the idea of escape, Mr. Fuzen. There is no escape from

this court of law!"Said Yann as he's looking at Dracula and Draculaura, whose have the surnames as Zaharia, this news also shocked her friends as well.

"While you were being imprison, me and Mr. Zaharia have come to the agreement to take Raibu ya Shain cash store

and other businesses of yours to be his, in case of eruption of a crisis might occur like you just said."Said Yann

"Hehehe. You're so careful in everything and a one or few steps ahead, Investigator. It seems that I have underestimated you and that Saturdays kid, too little bit."Said Shoji

"I'm glad that you finally realize that, Mr. Fuzen."Said Zak as he's sitting nearby.

"And have you two know that there are at least more than ten of the government officers such as ministers also took the bribes from me? When it came to

a dire situation like this, they all don't even think of come to help. Investigator, if you let those corrupted officers getaway, even got executed, I cannot be

at peace."Said Shoji as Instructor Ganser is recording everything.

"No worry, I will not let none of them getaway!"Said Yann and then he hits the block of black wood on the desk.

"Listen to the judgment!"Said Yann as the Japanese crime lord is nodding to him, accepting his fate.

"Shoji Fuzen! When you chose to become a merchant, you better do trade and commerce honestly and legally! But for your own personal gain, you conspired

with Forever King Chadwick, killing many people! If I don't have you punished according to the law, then how can the other merchants and traders will see the

result of what will happened if they consider of doing the thing that you had done. By the virtuous law of the Cryptid Confederacy, I hereby sentence you to death

as the example for the merchants in the future! Officers!"Said Yann and this makes the Japanese crime lord's eyes go widen.

"Yes, sir!"Said Karn, Korn, Jun and Jeng

"Bring out the criosphinx guillotine!"Said Yann

"Yes, sir!"Said Karn, Korn, Jun and Jeng and they walk out toward him to have him restrained while four Bluecaps from the right line of the offender bring out

the black ram-headed sphinx guillotine. When the statue was drop before them, the Bluecaps return into the line and letting the enforcers carry on the order

of the execution on their own. Jeng then pulls the yellow cloth off and reveal the big knife that stretch long from the back of the neck down to the tail of the statue.

Then, Jun opens the knife up and Karn and Korn place the head of the offender across the back of the statue, under its knife. The Investigator then grabs a red stick

from cup on his desk out and wait for the perfect moment.

"EXECUTE!"Shouted Yann and he throws the red stick out and then Jun have the head of Shoji Fuzen chopped off from his body, ended the life of the Japanese crime lord.

Now, the cases of counterfeit money and the embezzlement on the taxes finally over and peace once again return to the city of New Salem, but not without sacrifice.

Dai Jinhua, the infamous assassin of Shoji Fuzen, son of Dai Ling and the descendant of the great warriors that helped Emperor Taizu of Song established the Song dynasty,

had helped the government brought his master and his partner to justice by gave the Amber Cup to heal the Investigator and also the evidences that can tie them to

their crimes. With the offenders are now executed, Dai Jinhua can finally rest in peace. For Zak, Fiskerton and their friends from Monster High, they return to the school

after the cases ended and got the homework about the hiss-tory of the Kingdom of Kongo and its relations with the monsters such as the vampiric crustacean-like mermaid

called Mambu Mutu, that are residing in it. Next day, with the case about the corrupted government officers that took bribery from Shoji Fuzen in hands, Investigator Bain

and his men quickly put on the wanted posters with their names on them to have them arrested for their crimes.

In the Court of the Investigator's Hall...

"WWWEEEEEIIIIIIIOOOOOOOO!"Chanted Bluecaps and then the Investigator sits on his chair while Lady Tawan and Instructor Ganser are standing beside him

while the for Termite Ghost enforcers are standing around them. The Investigator then hits the desk before him with a block of black wood.

"Bring in the suspects!"Said Yann

"Bring in the suspects!"Said Korn as everyone at the desk is waiting for the suspects to be brought in before them proudly.

Meanwhile, under Chao Phraya River, in Dr. Animo's lab in the Naga City...

"How is the clone of Owlman?"Asked Dr. Animo

"Almost complete, sir."Said Naga Bio-Engineer

"And is Mr. Argost 'arrive' yet?"Asked Dr. Animo

"The covert ops team that were sent to retrieve him is on the way. So far, nothing is going wrong."Said Naga Bio-Engineer

"Good..."Said Dr. Animo as he's smiling evilly.

 **Author's note: And that is the end of Robbing the Investigator arc! For the case of the corrupted government officers that took bribes of Shoji Fuzen,**

 **I'll leave that for the imagination of each of you guys.** **Why? Because I want to return to the other stories of mine as well. It has been almost a year now**

 **since I touched them. Well, at least more than three months actually. But no worry, I WILL NOT abandon this story** **and also NOT GOING to left it abandoned**

 **as well. If I have time or reached the part that I am satisfied at the other stories of mine, I will return to this story and continue what I have left.**

 **And what do you** **people think of how I set up a court? Well, I want the court to look medieval and the only court of medieval time that I know is the court**

 **of Medieval China. For what the fate of the objects such as the Amber Cup,** **Peacock Abdomen and Silver Dragonfly will be, they will be in good hands.**

 **The one who can make sure that these poisons will never going to be use or reveal to the world. And recently, I am watching a new Chinese TV series**

 **called Three Heroes and Five Gallants and it was probably one of the best series about Bao Zheng of this time! For the favorite couples in that series,**

 **I like the one with Jin Yalan + Bai Yutang and Ding Yuehua + Zhan Zhou most!** **They're the cutest couples in the series! I wish I could see them get**

 **married** **but the show was already ended like a few months ago but hey, it was never too late to see anything new or old in the online world in nowadays.**

 **Once again, I have to temporarily leave this story and go work on the other stories but no worry, I will return when I am satisfied. Hope you guys can wait!**

 **Oh! And one more thing, should I have Jackson abducted as slave for the Mamluk Clan in their gold mining operation? Because those Werehyenas and Ifrits**

 **already have tools** **like the drill-headed guns and a gigantic drill for this digging operation. Please, tell me what you guys think of this.**

 **Questions, reviews, comments, suggests, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you guys next time!**


	31. Gigantic Newcomers

**The crossover of Secret Saturdays and Monster High 2010-2016 franchise.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High 2010-2016 franchise. I own only my OCs.**

 **Author's note: Yes! I did it! I manage to return to this story like promise! Yay! Now, let's get down to business. And I know that this chapter is supposedly**

 **to be post like many days ago but my likeness in the Power Rangers got me carried away. Upon having the discussion** **with an author here plus with**

 **the resurfaced memory of mine about the Dino Thunder, it made to go back the Dino Thunder for the first time in five years. More than that, it made**

 **me watched Ninja Storm and now, the Power Rangers Samurai, Dino Charge and Ninja Steel also got** **me too! I spent these passed many days watching**

 **them nonstop! Well, the episodes that I REALLY want to watch, of course, which are mostly about how the team got formed, some details in the middle of**

 **the series and then, the finale of each series. And upon seeing them to much,** **it gave me the idea about more plots for this story of mine. Yes, I think**

 **I'm going to have the Nagas, Kazi and his band to be exact, create some sort of evil magical creatures to capture Zak. But should I create a group of**

 **Power Rangers and their Zords? That is still in** **question but of course, I already asked Creaturemaster about this. And he said that I shouldn't but the**

 **plot** **is still needed. Besides, I want to add Raythe and Silvi Timberwolf as well but in the whole new versions of them. I want to rewrite them as ninjas**

 **or samurais.** **Their purpose are protecting Zak from whatever that the Nagas are going to throw at him in order to capture him. So why the ghouls can't**

 **protect him? Because those evil creatures of the Nagas won't stop until they have Zak and the only way to do stop them is to kill them** **And I don't think**

 **the ghouls have guts to kill something else bigger than an insect or a bug. Oh! And one more thing, there will be no BFG-like story arc because I converted**

 **the story arc into the chapter instead. And this chapter is that chapter.**

Chapter 31 Gigantic Newcomers

It's been three days since the case of counterfeit money came to an end and peace has return to New Salem. Investigator Yann Bain is now the ruler of New Salem until there

is a new order from the Governor of Oregon, the States General, his Grand Pensionary or the Senate of the Cryptid Confederacy. But then out of nowhere right after the case

ended for a day, the tremors happened and people are beginning to disappear. As for the Raibu ya Shain cash stores and the Slices n' Fries restaurant, they both became part

of the Zaharia's family business and of course, Draculaura begged her dad to let her run the restaurant so she can make it as a restaurant full of foods for vegetarians.

She also changed its name from Slices n' Fries to Komori's tea shop as well. More than that and unknown to anyone, the newcomers have arrive from the north and reside

in the Northeastern Lake and its vast networks of swamp. In the middle of the night at the Boogey's mansion, Twyla got up from her bed and walk to many other parts of

her mansion until she finally reaches the front door. Once she reaches it, she looks down and see a bunch of magazines and mails are lying on the ground. She grabs them

and take them all with her into the kitchen. Once in there, she puts them on the table and open the refrigerator, grab a jug of iced tea, pour some into the glass and drink it.

After cleaned the glass and put the jug back into its place, she returns to her bedroom with the magazines and the mails in her hands. Of course, she has no much of use in

the magazines so she left them on her desk with the mails, planning to give them to Howleen tomorrow while the mails will go to her dad. When she is about to return to sleep,

she heard the noises of footsteps outside of the mansion. And judging by each step, the person who is walking out there must be very big!

"Don't go! Don't go! Don't go!"Said Twyla but her curiosity got the best of her and in the end, she gets off the bed and walk toward to the window. Once she opened it,

she saw nothing. And it's staying like that for a moment until she is about to turn back. That was when the situation change. She heard the sound of a log got crushed!

She turns around and see a 15 ft. tall hooded figure with toolbox is standing before her, looking down at the crushed log under his left foot. Suddenly, he looks up and see her!

In fear, Twyla quickly rushes back inside, forgetting to close the window. She hides under the sheet of her bed and hoping that whatever is out there will go away. Apparently,

the figure didn't go. Instead, the figure walks toward to her mansion, straight right to her bedroom, put his right hand through the window, grab her and her bed's sheet and

taking her away. While being took away, she's struggle at her best to leave the clutch of this mysterious and tall hooded figure but the attempt ended in vain. The hooded figure

runs up north through the woods and then enter the city. Once enter the city, the figure saw a truck is passing by and immediately disguise as the deactivated the lamp post.

Once the truck passed, the figure immediately continue the journey through the city toward up north. He jumps across the roads and then disguise once again as a tree when

Toralei is sneaking out of an alley to go somewhere else. Once she is away, the hooded figure then continues the journey once again. In the end, the mysterious figure manages

to reach the city's gate and jump across it because the gate's size is a little to short. Once out, the figure quickly heads toward to the Northeastern Lake with Twyla's still in

the hands. Once in the swamp, the figure removes the hoode and reveal to be an elderly male green giant. He is a member of the species called Allegewi, the races of the

primitive giants native to Allegheny Mountains in eastern Boonighted States of Scaremerica and Scarenada. Later, he arrives at the camp that fill with many tents are

established. He then enters the big one that is at the outskirt of the camp. There, Twyla saw two more Allegewies. Another one is the 25 ft. tall elderly male Allegwei

that dressed up like a shaman by wearing a robe and feathered headgear while the other one is a fat male but young Allegwei with jacket and pants. Then, her abductor

hangs her sheet with Twyla's herself still in it on the hook on the pillar and then grab a torch from the fireplace and the lantern that is hunging above nearby. The other two

Allegewies then get up and walk toward to large wooden oven and the fat one then pulls a gigantic tray of huge corn breads out from it while the elder that came with him

is take a look at the gigantic pot of corn soup. She then turn to look at the table and see the elderly Allegwei that abducted her is chopping the gigantic corn into pieces with

his gigantic knife. Doesn't want to be anyone food, she makes an attempt to escape by swing herself out and fall into the shadow of the fireplace nearby. Like always,

she vanishes in the shadow near the fireplace and reappear at the shadow behind the pillar. Seeing all three of them are busy with the foods, she quickly runs toward to

the exit but then got flip over because she stepped into a hole.

"OUCH!"Said Twyla once she fell to the ground, getting the attention of all three giants. As she's trying to get up, the giants are already standing before her.

"There is nowhere to go, young one."Said Short Elder Allegwei and then he picks her up gently.

"Unless you have wings, ghoul."Said Fat Allegwei

"So you better stay put! Besides, we're hungry now."Said Tall Elder Allegewei and he walks back to table full of foods with the others and with Twyla's in their clutches.

Once they sat, they heard the voices from the outside. They look out and see that the other Allegewies had return from the hunt in the swamp.

"Who are those?!"Asked Twyla

"The other Allegweies."Said Fat Allegwei

"There are more of you guys?!"Asked Twyla

"Yep. Our tribe moved from the east and ended up here."Said Short Elder Allegwei

"Are you three... planning to... eat me?!"Asked Twyla, still shaken from fear because of the whole incident.

"What? We?! Eat the little critters? No way! I never like the idea of eat anybody else flesh!"Said Tall Elder Allegwei

"So why did you took me?"Asked Twyla, looking directly at the one that abducted her.

"Well, obviously. The first thing you're going to do is shout out that you saw a Giant. And then, the whole

town is going to come out with armament and hunt down the Giant you saw."Said Short Elder Allegwei

"That's why my assistant took you. We cannot let anyone know about the society of the beings

who are being considered as primitives like us by the people like you."Said Fat Allegwei

"I won't tell anyone! I promise! No ones going to believe me anyway!"Said Twyla as they're eating their corn soups and breads.

"You will tell them."Said Three Allegewies in unison.

"I won't."Said Twyla

"You will tell them!"Said Three Allegewies in unison.

"I won't!"Said Twyla

"You will tell them!"Said Three Allegewies in unison.

"I won't!"Said Twyla

"YOU WILL TELL THEM!"Said Three Allegewies in unison.

"I WON'T"Said Twyla

"YOU WILL!"Said Three Allegewies in unison.

"I WON'T!"Said Twyla and then come a moment of silence.

"Well, can you let me go please?"Asked Twyla

"NO!"Said Three Allegewies in unison.

"Oh, come on!"Said Twyla

"There is no way in this lives of ours to let you return. So better forget about that idea, little ghoul."Said Tall Elder Allegewei

"Well, I know just a person who can deal with you! All I have to do is to get him!"Said Twyla

"And how are you going to go through us?"Asked Fat Allegewei

"Easy. Like this."Said Twyla and she rushes back into the shadow of the table and vanish before them. All three giants quickly get up from their chairs and search for her.

Sadly, none of them could find her. Not yet ready to give up, they expand out the search and look around their tent to find her. They look through all every equipment and

and everywhere in the tent. They cannot find her at all. Upon this discovery, the giant are in the utter shock because the whole town will soon know of their existences.

If this news reach to the ears of the other Allegweies in the tribe, the three of them got beaten are the least of their concern because what is the bigger matter is that

the ghoul that just escaped their clutches is endangering herself and possibly, the entire town of New Salem.

Next day at Monster High in the Morning, in the Library...

"It's true! You all have to believe me!"Said Twyla after told her story about last night to Howleen, Frankie and the others, including her sister.

"Twyla, I heard about a lot things from you. But this... this is completely nonsense!"Said Howleen

"A tribe of savage giants live near our town? Hardly believable."Said Cleo

"The point is wouldn't they just attack us when they know about the existence of our town?"Asked Frankie

"Frankie, just because some people are big and look seemingly brutal didn't mean they really are savages. I'm with Twyla in this."Said Lagoona

"Besides, we don't even know them. How can we tell that they really are nothing but the brutish savages?"Asked Clawdeen

"Well, their sizes and sharp teeth already gave away that."Said Cleo

"Cleo, we werewolves too have the sharp-teeth. But yet, we can fit ourselves into the society."Said Clawdeen

"AAAAHHHHH."Said Ghoulia

"Ghoulia is right. Maybe we should ask Zak what species these giants are first to understand them."Said Frankie

"Then let's go find him."Said Clawdeen and then she leaves the library with the others to find Zak and Fiskerton. In no time, they found the two adopted brothers in the hallway.

As usual when it came to problem about cryptids, Zak pulls out the Cryptidpedia and take a look at what Twyla described to him from her encounter from the last night.

"Allegwei, the races of the hairy giants that live in Allegheny Mountains. They were extremely intelligent."Said Zak

"Not so intelligence much, if you ask me."Said Cleo, gesturing its holographic look from the Cryptidpedia.

"Ugh!"Groaned Clawdeen

"If there is one of these guys near town, it's a bad news. They do not hunt only just to survie but also to entertain themselves."Said Zak

"I think this scream enough as brutish savages to me."Said Howleen

"Still, we don't really know them."Said Lagoona

"Lagoona, are you seriously going to walk up to one of these and say 'Hi, me' to it?"Asked Cleo

"An Allegewei is a person, Cleo!"Said Lagoona

"I think the more fitting word is... cannibal."Said Cleo

"Ugh! Stop arguing! How about we all go to meet these guys and let me deal with them? How is that sound?"Asked Zak

"Well, good enough for me."Said Cleo

"I think we all are."Said Twyla

"Then let's-"Said Zak and then the bell rings.

"See you ghouls later!"Said Zak as Fiskerton's picking him up and head to their class while the ghouls scatter away for their own classes as well.

Meanwhile, at the Allegeweies' camp, in the Shaman's tent...

"So what do we do now?"Asked Short Elder Allegewei

"I wish I know either. But yet, Heaven does not give me an answer."Said Tall Elder Allegewei as he's meditating.

"How about we go-"Said Fat Allegewei

"Go where?"Asked A Voice as the Allegewei Chief and the other eight Allegeweies are entering the tent.

"We just moved here and you already cause trouble?!"Asked Allegewei Chief

"We did not!"Said Tall Elder Allegewei

"Stop fooling around! We smelt it!"Said Allegewei Chief as he's walking toward to the Fat Allegewei.

"Okay, where is it?!"Asked Allegewei Chief, grabbing the Fat Allegewei by neck.

"Where is what?!"Asked Fat Allegewei

"Don't play dumb! We smelt the littler critter!"Said Allegewei Chief

"No! Don't hurt him! I'm the one who did this!"Said Short Elder Allegewei

"Well then..."Said Allegewei Chief and he puts him down.

"Spill it!"Said Allegewei Chief

"Well, I... I..."Said Short Elder Allegewei

"Spill it already, you Old Runt!"Said Allegewei Chief, looking down right into his face.

"Well, the female little critter spotted me and I... took her!"Said Short Elder Allegewei

"And where is she now?!"Asked Allegewei Chief as he violently grabs him by throat, picking him up.

"WHERE IS SHE NOW?!"Asked Allegewei Chief as he's shaking him.

"Well, I..."Said Short Elder Allegewei

"I ate her!"Said Fat Allegewei and this makes the other nine Allegeweies, including the chief, to turns to look at him.

"I ate her!"Said Fat Allegewei

"Hmm..."Groaned Allegewei Chief and then he drops the Shaman's assistant down and leave with the others.

"Phew! That was close one!"Said Tall Elder Allegewei

Outside...

"Did you believe in what that fat guy said?"Asked Allegewei Hunter #1

"Yeah, boss. You know these guys, In fact, we all know what they truly are. They refuse to eat meat!"Said Allegewei Hunter #2

"I know of that. And yes, I don't believe what that fat guy said a bit!"Said Allegewei Chief as he's walking toward to his tent and enter it.

Later, in the Evening, at Doyle's house...

"Okay, we're ready. Now, let's go need the new guys in town."Said Zak as Draculaura's parking her car before him and Fisk while Cleo is sitting behind Ghoulia on her scooter.

"I think it's more like new guys near town, if you ask me."Said Cleo

"Ugh!"Groaned Clawdeen as Zak and Fiskerton are getting into the car.

"Alright, here we go!"Said Draculaura and she drives away and when she found the good spot, she turns around and head toward up north. To be exact, toward to northeast.

Meanwhile, in the Northeastern Swamp...

"Okay, remember the plan. Go to that ghoul's home and get her back. And do it without causing any trouble!"Said Tall Elder Allegewei and his comrades then nodded.

"Good."Said Tall Elder Allegewei and all three of them leave for the Boogie Mansion. As they're heading toward to the Boogey Mansion by the swamp, Zak and the others also go

pass them without acknowledge that the giants also go pass them as well. Both sides did not know until all three green giants caught Twyla's scent again. When they found out,

they quickly rush back to where they came from in the northeast.

At the Swamp's entrance...

"Okay, here we are. The way to enter the swamp."Said Draculaura as she's getting out of the car with the others while Ghoulia and Cleo are stopping down from the scooter.

"Let's just hope we find the newcomers before they find us."Said Twyla

"Then we better get start."Said Lagoona and then Clawdeen and Howleen begin to sniff around

for the scents of the Allegeweies. Upon caught some of them, their eyes immediately go wide.

"Three of them are coming right here!"Said Howleen

"This is it! We're going to be eaten!"Said Cleo

"Nobody got eaten today! Because I'm going to order them to stand down!"Said Zak

"But Zak, these three are giants! You maybe able to control one but three of them?! It seems impossible!"Said Frankie

"Hey, I once controlled an army of cryptids all over the world. Three giants are pieces of cake!"Said Zak

"I hope so..."Said Draculaura as she joins the other ghouls to find places to hide as the sounds of stomping are growing louder and louder. Eventually, all three green giants

burst out from the trees before them and scare them all to the cores of their hearts. Each of them take a deep breath and begin to smell for the scents of Twyla and the others

that come with her. In no time, they look down and order them to come out to face them, promising them no harm.

"No worry, we mean no harm."Said Short Elder Allegewei and then Zak walks out from behind of the bush and use his power on him and the other two.

"They really mean us no harm. Well, most of us, of course. They just want to make sure Twyla won't spill secret about their existences."Said Zak

"But she already did."Said Howleen

"Not helping!"Said Twyla

"Well then, I assume we must take all of you."Said Tall Elder Allegewei

"How about we eat them instead?"Asked Allegewei Chief as he's coming from the swamp from behind of the three with the other nine giants.

"How did you-"Said Fat Allegewei

"We have good sense of smell too. Now, handover those little critters!"Said Allegewei Chief

"So what? So you can eat them?!"Asked Short Elder Allegewei

"Exactly!"Said Allegewei Chief

"Sorry, not gonna happen!"Said Zak as he's stepping forward.

"And who do you think you are to said such a thing to me?!"Asked Allegewei Chief

"The reincarnation of Kur, Zak Saturdays!"Said Zak

"I heard of you, kid. But if you think I'm going scare because of your power, you're wrong!"Said Allegewei Chief as hes walking pass the elder and fat Allegeweies.

"Well then, how about this?!"Asked Zak and suddenly, he uses his power on Frankie and order them to blast them with her electricity, electrocuing them alive.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed The Allegeweies

"Now..."Said Zak and he immediately seizes his control on Frankie and use his power on the nine green giants.

"You all will do as I command!"Said Zak as Frankie is feeling dizzy because of the sudden manipulation on her mind. Luckily, Cleo, Clawdeen and Draculaura are holding her.

"As the member of the Inner Palace Society and of the Secret Scientist, I command all of you to

leave for the deeper swamp where no ones can find you!"Said Zak and all nine giants reluctantly nod.

"Now, leave at once!"Said Zak and then they begin to leave for the deeper part of this vast networks of swamp.

"Incredible!"Said Short Elder Allegewei

"And problem is solved... for now."Said Howleen

"So what now? I mean... about these three."Said Twyla

"No worry, young ones. We can live by ourselves."Said Tall Elder Allegewei

"Yeah, we made it this far."Said Fat Allegewei

"I meant about running into those who just left."Said Twyla

"Ooh..."Said Three Allegeweies

"How about we introduce them to the Investigator and his men? Would that make this matter easier?"Asked Frankie

"Frankie, three giants with sharp teeth and wearing almost nothing walking into the civilized place, not a good idea."Said Cleo

"Cleo, we all know that the elders say, 'Never judge the book by its cover'."Said Frankie

"But-"Said Cleo

"What? Are you scare, Cleo?"Asked Draculaura

"Well, you do have more than just the fear of the dark after all!"Said Clawdeen

"AAAAHHHHH"Said Ghoulia

"Ghoulia is right. You all better get back to business! And no! I don't fear them and neither the darkness!"Said Cleo

"Whatever you say, Cleo."Said Clawdeen, knowing that the former Princess of Egypt is very scare of the darkness.

"How about we ask Investigator Bain to find them a place to live?"Asked Twyla

"I don't think that is a good idea either, Twyla."Said Howleen

"But we also cannot let them run into those bullies again! Those guys have no respect for the elders or some overweight guy like them!"Said Twyla

"Well... we have no other choice anyway."Said Draculaura

"And if he doesn't agree, we still have Zak to make him change his mind."Said Frankie

"Well, a try is worth in this."Said Clawdeen

Later, at the Investigator's Hall...

"Oh my..."Said Yann as he's looking at the three green giants before him alongside with his instructor, enforcers, girlfriend and officers.

"They really can't go back there?"Asked Carl

"Yep."Said Zak

"But where should they stay if they do not return to the swamp?"Asked Tawan

"Okay, if they don't even know. How are we suppose to know?"Asked Cleo

"I guess there is only one option left."Said Zak

"And it is?"Asked Tawan

"Calling my parents."Said Zak and then he pulls out his phone and begin to call for his mom.

"Mom, we have a situation. A gigantic situation."Said Zak

Later, in the Swamp...

"ROARRR!"

All nine Allegeweies are round up once again by Zak and this time, his parents and the other Secret Scientists came to his assistance. With their help, they manage to take

all nine troublesome green giants away to the other location where they can live alone. Of course, they all are being covered in nets and with Zak are stil controlling them,

everything is going peacefully and orderly. During this time, the ghouls seize the chance to know Zak's parents, his other two adopted siblings, Komodo and Zon, and some

other members of the Secret Scientists such as Professor Talu Misuki and his pet white tiger with dog's brain and as usual, Zak doesn't like the idea of seeing Francis and

Agent Epsilon again but due to that this is the first time the Secret Scientists and his friends from Monster High actually meet one another, he doesn't want to ruin the moment.

Once all nine giants are set to go, the Secret Scientists depart and leave Zak, Fiskerton and his friends from Monster High behind. For the three Allegeweies that befriended Zak

and the ghouls, they are allow to stay in the swamp here near New Salem.

"Bye Zak!"Said Drew as she's looking down to her sons and their friends as she's waving goodbye. Then, she turns to check on the chain

that are tying with the nets of the Allegeweies below. Then, the airship takes off and flyaway with the gigantic passengers in its nets.

Later, at Komori's tea shop...

"I can't believe that we finally be able to met Zak's parents!"Said Frankie before use her chopsticks to grab mushroom tempura from a dish of vegetable tempura and eat it.

"And so the rest of the Secret Scientists."Said Clawdeen and suddenly, another tremor hits in.

"Whoa!"Said Everyone

"Ugh! Ever since these weird tremors hit the city, lives are always getting harder day by day."Said Howleen

"To be exact, it's a little harder."Said Cleo

"I hope these tremors will stop soon. Or else, the earthequake might hit soon after."Said Zak

Meanwhile, under Chao Phraya River in Thailand, in the Dr. Animo's lab in the Naga City...

"Put him on the operation bed."Said Dr. Animo and then two Naga Bio-Engineers put the Frankencryptid's body of V. V. Argost on the operation bed.

"Have no worry, Mr. Argost. Soon, you will roam this Earth once again!"Said Dr. Animo as he's looking at the face of Argost.

 **Author's note: Yes! I did it! Oh yeah! After many days of being lazy and watching the seasons of the Power Rangers that I like nonstop! I finally manage**

 **to put an end on this chapter. And again, I'm sorry that I must converted this story arc into a chapter instead.** **As for what reasons, partly because of my**

 **laziness and partly because I kind of lost interest in BFG a bit. Well, it has been half a year ever since I written this story. So a one or two things would**

 **have changed. And of course, I also rethink back to when Creaturemaster** **told me that my story has many of the contents that might make thing boring.**

 **So with these three reasons, I decided to convert the BFG-like story arc into BFG-like chapter. Of course, I missed a lot of things but the races of green giants**

 **called Allegewei still play the roles** **here in my story. Besides, I cannot imagine having them running around with Twyla in another dimension catching**

 **dreams anyway. That would be totally ridiculous to think about because they have no purpose in doing so. But no worry, I might reuse the idea about**

 **Twyla's having a nightmare.** **Think about it, the daughter of the Booegeyman is having a nightmare! Wouldn't that be hilarious and awesome? So how am**

 **I going to do it? Well, let's just say the Nagas might play a part in it. Just what I heard from Star Wars' crew that creating the movies and series said, we can**

 **always** **put that to use later. Did I said it right? Well, I can't actually remember it but whatever. Speaking of Star Wars, I really hope they would bring the**

 **Yuuzhan Vong from the Legends into the Canon like the crew orignally planned in the Clones Wars because that would be awesome! And one more thing,**

 **I'm also thinking putting the Phase 2 as the sequel instead. Because the Creaturemaster had told me I already have too many contents for this story.**

 **However, I still want you people to judge about this whole sequel. So please, tell me what you think about this. Should I put this as a sequel or not?**

 **That's for you all to tell me. And for the meaning of the word Komori, it means bat in Japanese. As for the Grand Pensionary, it's the position that is the**

 **second-in-command and also the vizier of the States General of the Cryptid Confederacy. But if you people really wanted me to change it for the Grand Vizier,**

 **I can do that, have no worry.**

 **Questions, reviews, comments, suggests, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you people next time!**


	32. Night of the Ninjas

**The crossover of Secret Saturdays and Monster High 2010-2016 franchise.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High 2010-2016 franchise. I own only my OCs.**

 **Author's note: Sorry for being gone for too long, again. Ugh! I'm kind of lazy recently and it seems there is nothing that I can do about it. Besides,**

 **my obsession with** **the Power Rangers got the best of me. Speaking of Power Rangers, I decided not to add them in. So instead, I'm thinking of**

 **making** **it as a show within a show like** **Weird World. But no Power Rangers didn't mean I cannot use the villains or creatures from the show.**

 **I'm thinking of using some monsters from some seasons to make** **my own versions of natural inhabitants alongside the ghosts in**

 **the Ghost World/Netherworld. You guys may already know who I will use when it came to such place as** **the world of the afterlife.**

Chapter 32 Night Of The Ninjas

Next day, at the Nagas' lair in the Catacombs under Monster High...

"So what is our next tenth attempt?"Asked Navin

"I'm thinking!"Said Kazi

"How about we're creating some sort of creature to capture the great Kur? Will that work?"Asked Vinay

"Don't be silly! How in the world are we going to do that?"Asked Navin

"I wouldn't say no if I were you."Said Savitri

"You can a creature?"Asked Deepika

"I know some spells. And with them, I can make them come into existence."Said Savitri

"Then do it!"Said Kazi

"It won't be that easy. I need a picture of the creature."Said Savitri

"Then one of you! Draw a picture of it!"Said Kazi

"Yes sir!"Said Deepika and then she creeps to grab a paper and pencil. Once having them, he begins to draw a picture.

Meanwhile, deep in the mountains far away from New Salem in the north, there is a Japanese Castle hidden there. It is an academy for the ninjas and samurais called

Ryujin Academy. On the top of the castle, a Japanese man in samurai's armor is meditating. His name is Genzo Domoto. As he's meditating, the Heaven is showing him

the past, the present, and the future. Inside his head, he heard sounds of many things going on. Suddenly, he opens his eyes and get up.

"This needs to be prevent."Said Genzo and he makes his way to the door and leave.

Later, at Noon at Monster High, in the Nagas' lair in the Catacombs...

"Almost..."Said Deepika as she's drawing a picture of the creature based from amoeba and cage. Finally, she manages to finish it.

"Yes!"Said Deepika

"Whoa! You finished it in four hours! Impressive!"Said Navin

"Now, give it to her."Said Kazi and then Deepika gives the newly-drew picture to Savitri. She puts the picture on the ground and then sit before in the meditation style.

Then, she opens the book and begin to say the spell and summon the magic. Suddenly, the colorful glowing lights appear around her hands and then she blasts them into

the picture. The picture explodes and smoke is everywhere. The Nagas quickly find each other in order to check who are lost. As they're searching for one another, a pair

of glowing yellow eyes are looking at them out from the smoke. Suddenly, the sounds of walking plus clashing between two pieces of metals are coming out from the smoke.

Once the smoke is clear, the Nagas turn to look at the source of the noises and see an amoeba/cage-themed creature is standing before them. The creature has two pieces

of bars hanging on the back like two katana while the limbs and head are made out of amoeba with nucleus at the center of the head. The torso is completely made out of

metal and the center of the stomach is a gate with bars.

"Everyone, meet... the Cellman!"Said Deepika

"I am at your service, masters!"Said Cellman

"Find the reincarnated Kur and bring him to us!"Said Kazi

"As you desire."Said Cellman and he bows before them and depart to capture Zak.

"Again, do you think this is a good idea?"Asked Navin

"I wish I know too."Said Kazi

In the meantime, at the Ryujin Academy, in the Backyard Garden...

"Please, Asao. This is a very serious matter. Besides, it is like what we read from the Scroll of Yokai."Said Genzo as he's looking at his friend,

Asao Eisen, the Sensei and the Head of the Ruyjin Academy of Ninjas' department while Genzo is the Head of Samurais' department.

"But the scroll said-"Said Asao but his samurai friend interrupted him.

"The scroll said that the Great Yokai Army led by an evil dragon will rise and a war between the yokai themselves

will erupted. Its effects on the humans are inevitable."Said Asao, still not turn back to look at him.

"And it also told us that the whole war can be avoided if the three warriors who trained in arts of ninjustu manage to protect

the one who is the key to ressurect the evil dragon."Said Genzo and with that, the Ninja Master turns around to look at him.

"Come with me."Said Asao as he's leaving the backyard with the samurai to get the students who are perfect for this kind of job like the scroll told them.

Back at Monster High, in the Creepeteria...

"These would be perfect!"Said Draculaura as she's looking at the pictures of the foods that purely made for the vegetarians in her iCoffin.

"The Buddhist cuisine? Whoa! You really a fan of vegetaranism, Draculaura."Said Zak and Fiskerton nooded.

"You have no idea."Said Frankie, Clawdeen and Clawd in unison.

"Well, I did not plan for the entire of them to be put in my tea shop anytime soon because that means I'm turning it into a restaurant."Said Draculaura

"But isn't tea shop, cafe and restaurant are the same?"Asked Clawdeen

"Well, to be exact. I think-"Said Frankie and suddenly, the door opens loudly and the vile entity created by the Nagas enter the Creepeteria, getting everyone's attentions.

"Which one of you is Zak Saturdays?"Asked Cellman

"That would be me."Said Zak

"Then come with me at once! My masters want to meet you!"Said Cellman

"If I say no?"Asked Zak, knowing that this guy is up to no good.

"Then I'll have to do this!"Said Cellman and he opens the gate at his stomach and four chains suddenly spring out from it. The chains are heading right toward to

Zak and immediately grab his limbs. Then, the chains pull him back toward to Cellman. But Fiskerton reacts in time by jump off and kick him in the chest, sending

him fly away to hit the ground. With the fight erupted, everyone begins to panic. Fiskerton immediately get his adopted brother off the chains as Cellman is getting up.

Cellman then enlarges his arms and hands and strecht them toward to Zak and Fiskerton. With the large hands, he punches Fiskerton away and grab Zak with the other hand.

"You're mine now!"Said Cellman, unaware that Frankie is now sneaking around behind him.

"Not for long!"Said Frankie and then she electrocutes him alive with her electricity.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Cellman as he's dropping Zak on the ground. Draculaura, Clawd and Clawdeen quickly rush out and drag Zak out of there.

"You won this round! But next time, you won't be so lucky!"Said Cellman and then he runs out of the Creepateria.

"Are you okay?"Asked Draculaura as she's slowly helping Zak get down on the bench.

"Yeah, I think so..."Said Zak

"Do you who that is?"Asked Frankie

"And what does he and his... masters, as he's calling them, wanted from you anyway?"Said Clawdeen

"This is the first time I even saw something like him. And no, I don't know what he and his masters wanted from me."Said Zak

"Great! Another bad thing around here!"Said Frankie

"Isn't this kind of thing happen usually, Frankie."Said Clawdeen

"I know. I'm just saying."Said Frankie

Later, at the Ryujin Academy, in the Dojo...

"Do you know why you three are summoned here?"Asked Asao as he's looking at his students, the female silver-colored werewolf with blue hair named Silvi Timberwolf,

a pale blue humanoid monster with white hair named Raythe and a Spanish brown werecat with black hair named Lucio Cordero. All three of them are wearing the black

ninja uniforms with symbols as golden Japanese dragon's breathing blue fire on each of the left part of their chests. Their faces only giving them confusion and fear because

they're believing that they're going to scold them for doing something or even kick them out.

"We did... something bad, right?"Asked Silvi as he's looking at the Sensei and Mentor, who are sitting before her and her friends.

"And what's up with the whole... secrecy?"Asked Raythe as he's looking around, the door is locked and the curtains are covering the windows.

"Have no worry, this has nothing to do with anything bad and neither related to you being among

the worst students here for reason such as mostly come late to the class."Said Genzo

"If not, then what this is all about?"Asked Lucio

"Despite being the worst, I still see the great potential in all of you three."Said Asao

"Really?!"Asked Raythe

"Indeed. You all may not good about being on time. But you all are good at being stubborn."Said Asao

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"Asked Silvi, hurt a little by the word 'stubborn'. Suddenly, the door

opens and a human with Japanese descent in green kimono walk in. His name is Choki Hashi.

"What are these three doing here?"Asked Choki

"They're the ones who we chosen like you."Said Genzo

"These three? Seriously?! You want me to team up with the three who are among those who are part of the worst of the academy?!"Asked Choki

"Choki is coming with us?"Asked Raythe

"We cannot let you all handle this alone. One of the best is still require."Said Genzo

"Then why don't just select three of the best from the Ninjas' department, sir?"Asked Lucio

"As we stated earlier, we believe you three have great potential."Said Asao

"You two can't be serious!"Said Choki

"Do our faces say otherwise?"Asked Genzo and Asao as they both are giving him the stern faces.

"So what do you want us to do again?"Asked Choki

"Protect the person who is the key."Said Genzo

"Key to what?"Asked Silvi

"The key that can lead to the great conflict between the monsters altogether."Said Asao

"And where is this person?"Asked Raythe

"At Monster High."Said Genzo

Meanwhile, at the Nagas' lair in the Catacombs under Monster High...

"What do you mean he got away?!"Asked Kazi

"His friends got in my way! I cannot just grab him and leave!"Said Cellman

"When you drew this guy, did you think he would be this dumb?"Asked Kazi as he's turning to look at Deepika.

"To be honest, I didn't."Said Deepika

"So what now, Your Majesty? Everybody in school must heard of this by now."Said Vinay

"Yeah, we cannot simply just send him back up there without him getting caught."Said Navin

"If that happened, he might told them everything. And with that, we're doomed."Said Savitri

"Then we wait until the Sun is set. After that, you go out and capture him at night."Said Kazi

"As you desire."Said Cellman and he bows before the Prince of the Nagas and his team before leave to rest.

"Do you think he can get the job done this time?"Asked Navin

"Alone, it is doubful. He didn't going to home alone anyway."Said Kazi

"How about we assist our creation with the puppets? Will that work? With Fiskerton is busying

with the magical funeral puppets, Cellman will be alone with the great Kur."Said Navin

"I like the way you think, Navin."Said Kazi

"Thank you."Said Navin and then the sound of bell rings and the nagas leave their lair for their classes in the afternoon. A few hours later, the classes in

the afternoon came to the end and everyone leave Monster High for their own homes. After waving goodbye to the ghouls, Zak and Fiskerton then get on

the Fiskertrike and leave for Doyle's house. Inside the school, once the hallway is empty, Cellman leaves the Nagas' lair and then, the school, and begin to

follow Zak and Fiskerton.

"You can ride away from me! But you can't hide away from me! HAHAHA!"Laughed Cellman and then he walks away after Zak and Fiskerton.

Later, at Night, on the Building...

"Okay, here we are. What's the next move?"Asked Raythe and Choki points toward the School of Monsters.

"We go there, hiding and wait until it is morning. Then, we can go in."Said Choki

"And do you really believe they already got it covered?"Asked Silvi, worrying that their Sensei and Mentor didn't manage to enroll them here in time.

"I still don't think this is a good idea. You, we can understand. But us? We're-"Said Lucio

"Believe me. I have the same thought as you are. However, if they believe that you all can manage this. I have nothing against their decision."Said Choki

"We might better get moving."Said Silvi and then she runs out with the others and them jump from building to building toward to Monster High.

In the meantime, at Doyle's house...

"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Coming!"Said Zak as he's walking toward to the door. Once he opened the door, he is in utter shock to see Cellman once again.

"Hello, great Kur."Said Cellman and Zak immediately slams the door and runaway. Then, the Cellman violently opens the door by kick in and get inside.

"You can't hide from me!"Said Cellman

"Who's saying I'm hiding from you?"Asked Zak and then he shows himself with his glowing orange eyes.

Suddenly, Fiskerton jumps out of nowhere and grab him by back and throw him to the front of the ruler.

"You'll pay for that! You dumb of a Lemurian!"Said Cellman

"I don't think so!"Said Doyle as he jumps down to the Cellmam from the top of the ruler on the first floor and kick him in the face.

"That's it! I'm done playing nice! Puppets!"Said Cellman and then a platoon of Chinese funeral puppets armed with short swords appear out the sudden small explosion.

"Get rid of the Lemurian and that human! I'll get the boy!"Said Cellman and the magical puppets

immediately draw out their weapons and rush out to deal with Doyle and Fiskerton.

"Uh-oh! This can't be good!"Said Zak as Cellman is running toward to him.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Cellman

Later, somewhere else in the City...

"Did you hear that?"Asked Raythe after he heard the noises of fighting.

"Yeah, I did. Why?"Asked Lucio

"Me too."Said Silvi

"Should we check it out?"Asked Raythe

"We have our own mission to-"Said Choki

"Oh come on! It's maybe just a crook! A crook is no match for ninjas and a samurai!"Said Raythe

"Ugh! Fine! After we checked this out, we'll be on our way. Understood?"Asked Choki

"You got it."Said Raythe

"Then let's move out!"Said Choki and he rushes out to the source of the noises with his ninja friends by running and jumping from building to building.

Later, at the Front of Doyel's house, on the Street...

"Stay away from me, you goofball with chains!"Said Zak as he's trying to avoid from being hit by the two chains that came out from the hole behind bars on Cellman's chest.

"Just stay still! This won't take long!"Said Cellman as he's controlling his two long chains to capture him. Without a weapon, all that Zak can do is just avoiding.

"If you really are good at avoiding, then try this one!"Said Cellman and he pulls the two long chains back inside.

And then, he launches numerous long chains out from his chest to him.

"Uh-oh!"Said Zak and he runs away again but it didn't last long, one of the chains hit him and chained him up in the end.

"No worry, great Kur! This will end soon!"Said Cellman as he's walking toward to him slowly.

"Hey!"Shouted Raythe as he's jumping down from the building with Silvi and Lucio, already drew out their

katana-like short swords called ninjato. And of course, their faces are covered in black masks that showing only eyes.

"Hmm?"Asked Cellman and he turns to look behind him. The next thing he knows is that he got slashed by three

ninjato on his chest and shoulders by Raythe, Silvi and Lucio, sending him fly away and landed near the trash cans.

"You okay?"Asked Silvi as she's taking a look at Zak.

"Do I look okay? And who are you people anyway?"Asked Zak

"Let's just say we're the ninjas."Said Silvi

"AAAAHHHH!"Screamed Cellman as he's throwing a trash can to them. The ninjas respond by quickly grab Zak and jump away, disappear fast like how they came.

"What?! Nobody can be that fast except for a cheetah!"Said Cellman, oblivious to what the ninja is.

"You might to want to change that!"Said Raythe as he's running in the mid air down to him

and throw numerous explosive shuriken to him, hurting him in the face, chest and shoulders.

"Aw! Ouch! Oh!"Said Cellman as he's being bombarded by numerous explosive shuriken that got threw out earlier.

"Hey, Living Cage!"Said Silvi as he's running toward him from behind supremely fast with two blobs of waters in her hands.

"Huh?!"Asked Cellman and by the time he turns around, he got punch/splash in the face. And then, she turns around and do it again for a few more times.

"Ugh! That's it! I'm done playing!"Said Cellman as he's trying to clear his sight from the water on his face.

"Then it's my turn to play!"Said Lucio and suddenly, he springs out from the ground, grabbing him by the feet as he's jumping high into the air, taking Cellman with him.

"Hey! Put me down!"Said Cellman

"As you wish!"Said Lucio and he quickly lets go of Cellman.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"Screamed Cellman as he's falling down to the ground.

"OUCH!"Shouted Cellman once he landed on the ground pretty hard with his stomach and face.

"Ooh..."Groaned Cellman as he's getting up, feeling dizzy.

"Alright, guys! Let's finish this!"Said Raythe

"Right!"Said Silvi and Lucio and then the trio summon their own special weapons out of nowhere.

"Air Bisento!"Said Raythe as he's showing his green spear-like weapon with its end resembles a scimitar.

"Water Tessen!"Said Silvi as she's showing her blue Japanese war fans that purely made out of metal.

"Earth Kanabo!"Said Luico as he's showing his yellow 5 ft. long baseball bat-shaped club with its first half full of iron studs.

"Your toys can't save you this time!"Said Cellman and he opens the gate on his chest again and shoot several short chains out from it

"I got this!"Said Raythe and he uses his bisento to swings around, creating the whirlwind and send the chains back to him, hitting him in the face and torso.

"Ugh!"Said Cellman as he's feeling dizzy.

"Need some water? Because I got plenty!"Asked Silvi and she opens her fans, revealing its glowing dark blue color inside. Then, she connects her fans altogether by

their ends and throw them out toward to the vile creature. As the connecting fans are heading toward to him, they begin to glow light blue then transform into a

tornado made out of water and suck him into it, spinning him around until he reaches its top and got spit out.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"Screamed Cellman as he's flying high into the sky. Then, he begins to fall down to the ground, where Lucio is waiting for him.

"Time to make a home run!"Said Lucio as he's standing in the post like a whacker in the baseball's field. Once Cellman fell, Lucio whacks him hard with his Earth Kanabo.

"And be gone!"Said Lucio as he's whacking his falling opponent away several meters and crash at the wall in the end.

"Ugh!"Groaned Cellman after he fell out from the wall to the ground and fall to unconscious.

"Now, that should teach him a lesson."Said Raythe and he and the others turn their backs on him

and walk away. Unknown to them, a red sprite-like fly is watching the whole fight from above.

In the meantime, at Doyle's house...

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"Screamed Doyle and Fiskerton after they're being threw out from their own house by a platoon of Chinese funeral puppets.

"It will be much easier if I have my own jet pack and you got that gigantic boomerang of yours. So I can burn and crush them while you can smash them."Said Doyle

"Then allow me to help."Said Choki as he's jumping down from the building with Zak in his hands.

"Here is your son."Said Choki

"Nephew! He is my nephew."Said Doyle as he's looking at the samurai, who are wearing an oni mask and kabuto.

"Whatever. You need help, you got it!"Said Choki and he turns to face a platoon consists with

seventeen of magical funeral puppets that wearing blue and red hanfu and armed with jian.

"Now..."Said Choki and he immediately grabs one his swords called wakizashi that is hanging on his belt out from its sheath.

"Come if you all dare!"Said Choki and the funeral puppets quickly run toward him to fight him. In response, he's too rush out to fight them. One by one, the puppets got

destroy by each slash given by Choki. Soon, all remain of the the puppets are nothing but broken rods, slashed masks, slashed clothes and the jian. Suddenly, they all

explode into nothing like they were never there in the first place.

"Whoever sent them must wanted us to don't know who they are."Said Choki

"HEY!"Shouted Raythe as he's running toward to him with Silvi and Lucio.

"Are you alright?"Asked Silvi

"We heard the explosion!"Said Lucio

"I'm fine and so are these people. The attackers had been taken care of."Said Choki but suddenly,

a pair of long chains come out from behind of the ninjas, going pass them and tie Zak up.

"What the heck?!"Asked Everyone, except Choki and Fiskerton.

"Like I said before, I'm done playing!"Said Cellman and he immediately pulls Zak to him and hold him like holding a hostage.

"If you excuse me, I have a more important business to attend!"Said Cellman and he's quickly runaway.

"Oh no you don't!"Said Raythe and he races after him with Silvi and Lucio with the unbelievable speed. Soon,

they catch up with him and immediately pull out the short swords of them and slash him on the back.

"Ugh!"Groaned Cellman and Zak once they fell on the ground.

"Leave him alone!"Said Raythe as he's jumping toward him and then slash chains that are connecting and trying Zak with him apart, freeing him in the process.

"NNNOOOO!"Shouted Cellman but then got slash one more time by Raythe to shut him up. With Zak's out of the way, they ready for the final attack.

"All lives are sacred! But you leave us no choice!"Said Raythe and he raises his Air Bisento up.

"You got it!"Said Silvi and Lucio and with that, the trio combine their weapons together.

 _(Insert Power Rangers Ninja Storm's theme song.)_

 _Go! Power Rangers! Go! Ninja Storm, let's go!_

The Earth Kanabo of Lucio split into two pieces while the Air Bisento of Raythe

is connecting to the head of club. The lower part for holding became a lever instead. As for the Water Tessen of Silvi, they are connecting to the near end of the pole,

near the scimitar blade. Once completed, the three ninjas hold them in the position like they're holding a hand cannon.

"Imperial Cannon!"Said Raythe, Silvi and Lucio as they're aiming the cannon to the getting up Cellman.

"Huh? What?!"Asked Cellman

"SEE YA!"Shouted Raythe, Silvi and Lucio and then Raythe pulls the lever toward him a little closer.

Then, a greenish electrical cannonball got blast out of the cannon and bombard Cellman alive.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"Screamed Cellman as he's exploding into pieces. Soon, all left of him are just the burned broken remains and smoke.

 _Go! Power Rangers! Go! Ninja Storm, let's go!_

 _(Power Rangers Ninja Storm's theme song ended.)_

"Oh yeah!"Said Lucio

"Yes!"Said Raythe

"We did it!"Said Silvi

Later, at Doyle's house...

"Thanks for the help."Said Doyle

"No problem, sir."Said Silvi

"Who are these guys anyway?"Asked Doyle while looking at his nephew.

"We don't know either."Said Zak while Fiskerton is shaking his head as a no.

"Well, we have our own place to be. See you later!"Said Raythe and he jumps onto the building with his friends and disappear in the darkness of the night.

"Huh, are they friends of yours?"Asked Zak

"Nope."Said Doyle

"Well, whoever they are. They made the better first impression than the guy they just blew up."Said Zak

Meanwhile, at the Nagas' lair in the Catacombs under Monster High...

"Ninjas and samurai?! Nobody told me there would be ninjas and samurai!"Said Kazi after he watched the fight on the biggest screen on the computer that they installed

ever since they arrived. By connecting to the magical red sprite-like flies created out of magic by Savitri called Surveillance Sprites, he and his team can see everything in

the city that they wanted to see.

"Our tenth attempt failed, Your Majesty. What should we do now?"Asked Deepika

"One thing for sure. We're going to have to use more creations to defeat those ninjas and to capture the great Kur!"Said Kazi

"And this is also very late now. We need to rest for tomorrow's classes."Said Navin

"So... nighty night?"Asked Vinay but no ones answer him.

"Well, sleep then..."Said Vinay and he leaves with Navin and Savitri to get some sleeps.

"There is always tomorrow, sir."Said Deepika and then she soon joins the others to sleep.

"Hmm..."Groaned Kazi as he's looking at the remains of Cellman. After a moment of nothing and silence, he left the lair to find Cellman's remains.

Later, in the City near Doyle's house...

"Ninjas or no ninjas. As long as Kur is alive, the world will be of the cryptids!"Said Kazi as he's grabbing a hand of the destroyed Cellman up and put it into the bag.

Once he collected all remains of the amoeba/cage-themed creature, he quickly leaves the place and return to his lair to get some sleep.

Next day, at Monster High, in the Hallway...

"Are you serious? Ninjas and a samurai in town?!"Asked Cleo

"Yeah! They just saved my life yesterday!"Said Zak but then Fiskerton gently nudges him.

"Okay, they saved our lives."Said Zak

"Well, we've seen like a lot of things. I think this might be believable too."Said Clawdeen and then four new students walk pass by. For some reasons,

Zak and Fiskerton feel like they saw them from somewhere else. Actually, they are none other than Raythe, Silvi Timberwolf, Lucio Cordero and Choki Hashi.

The three ninjas and a samurai who saved their lives from Cellman and the Chinese funeral puppets last night.

"New kids? This school is getting bigger and bigger."Said Cleo

"And it also means what Monster High is standing for is also getting bigger and better as well."Said Frankie

"Whatever."Said Cleo

 **Author's note: And anther chapter is done! Whoa! I actually did it! Yes, finally! And it seems that I am being too lazy more than usual. Plus, the errands**

 **and works at the house also make me busy as well. Well, what do you guys think?** **It's kind of inspired from Power Rangers: Ninja Storm. Speaking of**

 **Power Rangers, I decided to make them appear as the show within a show. Oh wait! I already said that. Sorry! But, whatever. And for what will be the**

 **next evil magical** **creature of the Nagas? Well, I'm still in the middle of the decision of what to use because I already created them out in my mind.**

 **And in case if you all are curious, Choki has two swords. a wakizashi and a katana. And why didn't he** **use a katana? Well, because those who are just**

 **minions and goons don't worth the time. Besides, the katana is the longest and the heaviest sword in the world. So that means it's very dangerous.**

 **That means he's going to use the katana** **when he has to fight against the evil creatures of the Nagas or the powerful individuals only. And what do you**

 **guys think of Raythe and Silvi as ninjas? Pretty cool, huh? Well, at least, they're cool to me and even Creaturemaster himself** **like the idea of mine about**

 **having them as ninjas. And I know this might be kind of too late but I really wonder that should I fix the part about Raythe, Silvi and Lucio are being part**

 **of the worst students in the Ryujin Academy? Because** **Creaturemaster says that the job about protecting Kur should not be of the lazy idiots who always**

 **late for classes. If you guys agree with him, I have nothing against you guys and I'll fix it. No big deal. All I'l have to do is alert about the change in the**

 **next** **chapter. That's all.**

 **Questions, reviews, comments, suggests, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you guys next time!**


	33. Freak du Chic

**The crossover of Secret Saturdays and Monster High 2010-2016 franchise.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High 2010-2016 franchise. I own only my OCs.**

 **Author's note: Sorry for the delay, again! Ugh! I'm really need to boost myself up. But I still have no idea how. And if you people have already reread**

 **the previous chapter, you will see that I did some changes in it by putting a theme song in it. And what is this theme song is and where it came from,**

 **right? Well, this song is involving the ninjas. That's all what can I say. And this chapter is too containing a similar song. The keyword is similar.**

 **That means I didn't use the exact same song but this song has nothing to do with ninjas. Read to find out what song it is. And I've just noticed**

 **recently that I didn't have Zak to use his power so much in the story. Why is that? Well, a guy is studying in the school and living in a city full of**

 **cryptids and also happen to has the power to control over them doesn't sound like something the cryptids/monsters like to hear. Not to mention**

 **about being the reincarnation of the evil dragon who responsible for made them waged war against the humans thousands of years ago as well.**

 **Whatever, let's take a ride and enjoy this chapter out!**

Chapter 33 Freak du Chic

On the same day after the whole Cellman's incident at Monster High yesterday, in the Nagas' lair in the Catacombs...

"You sneaked out yesterday night to get that guy's remains?!"Asked Savitri

"Have anyone spotted you, sir?"Asked Navin

"No ones spotted me. So have no worry."Said Kazi

"So what do you want to do with the burned remains of his? Revive him back?"Asked Deepika

"That would be a good idea."Said Kazi and he turns to look at Savitri.

"I'll check in my spell book."Said Savitri and she goes to grab her spell book to take a look.

"Deepika!"Said Kazi

"Right here, Your Majesty."Said Deepika

"Create another creature. I got a plan."Said Kazi

"Well..."Said Deepika, unsure why another creature is needed.

"Like I said, I got a plan."Said Kazi

"If you say so, sir."Said Deepika and she leaves to grab the papers and the other tools she's needing.

"What do you have in mind, sir?"Asked Navin

"You'll see..."Said Kazi and suddenly, Vinay bursts into the lair by coming down from the ruler.

"Everyone! I got a news! Bad news!"Said Vinay as he's creeping toward to Kazi and Navin.

"Spill it, Vinay."Said Kazi

"Well, the Accounting Troll guy! Mr. Grunderson! He's shutting down all arts programs!"Said Vinay

"WHAT?!"Asked Deepika, immediately stop designing the creature.

"And why does this concern us? Once we have the great Kur in our custody, we'll leave this place. Regardless that is has arts programs or not!"Said Kazi

"Well, your beloved Chinese Dragon ghoul is kind of... in the bad mood. You might want to go comfort her."Said Vinay

"Jinafire?! Then why don't you said so! Navin, you're in charge until I'm back!"Said kazi and he quickly leaves the lair.

"You got is, sir!"Said Navin

"Things are really SO getting 'better and better' recently!"Said Kazi as he's leaving.

Later, in the Painting Classroom...

"Jinafire!"Said Kazi as he's creeping toward to his beloved ghoul.

"Oh hey, Kazi..."Said Jinafire as she's finishing pack her box up.

"I heard what happened. And I know you don't like this."Said Jinafire

"Actually, none of us like this."Said Rochelle as she's packing up nearby.

"Well, the point is that this isn't the end of the world."Said Kazi as he's grabbing her shoulders gently.

"Not until some later days."Muttered Kazi, referring about the goal of him and his team.

"What?!"Asked Jinafire, swearing that she heard him saying something about later days.

"I mean... you can always doing arts later outside of school. No big deal, right?"Asked Kazi as he's letting her go.

"Well... I suppose you're right. But still..."Said Jinafire

"No worry, Jin. Whatever happaned, I'll be there for you."Said Kazi as his right hand is grabbing her right hand.

"Thank you..."Said Jinafire and suddenly, she quickly grabs his face and quickly kiss him on his right cheek, making sure no ones see that. Luckily, no ones really saw that.

"Well, would you like to help me with this?"Asked Jinafire

"Sure!"Said Kazi and he helps her by grab another box and pick it up.

"Follow me and the others. We know where to put this."Said Jinafire as she's leaving with Rochelle, Toralei, Frankie and a blue ghoul with big blue afro named Honey Swamp.

"Right behind you!"Said Kazi and he follows them to the place.

Later, at the Storage Room...

"I don't care what that troll Mr. Gunderson said! I wanted to save those classes!"Said Toralei as she's walking inside with Honey, Rochelle, Frankie, Jinafire and Kazi.

"What if there are some ways we can save the arts programs? Like the fundraiser!"Said Frankie as she's putting her box down.

"Eww! What is this positive flowery feeling inside I'm having inside?!"Asked Toralei when she was thinking of taking what Frankie just said seriously.

"I think it means you agree with Frankie."Said Jinafire as she's putting her box down.

"And it's wicked!"Said Toralei as Kazi's putting the box down on another box.

"Maybe there is something here that could help us!"Said Rochelle

"Well, if you ghouls need me. I'm with my friends. See you later, Jinafire!"Said Kazi and then he leaves the storage room with the ghouls in it alone.

"Creeperific!"Said Frankie as she's opening a chest after found it. Suddenly, a tremor happens and everyoen and everything begin to shake.

"What's happening?!"Asked Rochelle

"Who's there?!"Asked Frankie and then a bunch of boxes behind them fall down, revealing two slime monsters. One is a 15 ft. tall humanoid female pink slime with

curly gold and pink hair in pink/black stripes skirt while the other one is a male green color with purple accents short fat blob with white jacket and black cap.

"Sorry, I was just getting nervous. By the way, my name is Gooliope Jellington and this is my little brother, Gob."Said Gooliope while Gob waves his right hand to them.

"Oh! You found my trunk!"Said Gooliope and she quickly rushes to it and open it, revealing a bunch of objects for the performance in the circus to the ghouls.

"You're the circus' ghoul!"Said Rochelle as she and others are seeing Gooliope's throwing the bones up and down.

"Yep! All of our lives. Well, Gob is more like the kind of guy at the foods' stand to be exact. Our family is famous for our traveling show. Freak du Chic,

a festival of freaky flaws! And now that I have my trunk back, I can get back to doing what

I love and Gob can go back to his foods' stand. The freak show must go on!"Said Gooliope

"Yep."Said Gob as he's walking toward to his big sister.

"I just have the voltageous idea! If we put on our own Freak du Chic's show, we can use the tickets sells to save Monster High's classes!"Said Frankie

"I can help! I have all stuffs that you ghouls need to put on the freaky fabulous fundraiser!"Said Gooliope but then Gob nudges her.

"Oh, yeah. And Gob can help you with the foods."Said Gooliope and he gives her a thumb up.

Later, in the Gym...

"MEOW!"Gasped Toralei after Jinafire accidentally blew up the balloons in Honey's hands with

her green fire, making her to fall from the cable above as she was riding a one-wheeled bike.

"We... got a lot of works to do."Said Gooliope as Gob is eating a chocolate donut beside her before give her a nod.

Meanwhile, in the Nagas' lair in the Catacombs...

"How is the new creature?"Asked Kazi

"Already finished drawing."Said Deepika and she shows him the picture of the new creature. It's a UFO/starfish-themed creature.

"Just like I wanted. Peoples cannot tell the difference in the term of situation."Said Kazi

"So what is the eleventh attempt that you got, sir?"Asked Navin

"With the peoples, both humans and monsters, are panicking because the seemingly aliens' invasion, we will move in and cature the great Kur!"Said Kazi

"That is a brilliant plan you got, sir!"Said Vinay

"I know that."Said Kazi

"Sir! I found the spell to make the creature grow!"Said Savitri

"Well done. Now..."Said Kazi and he grabs the picture from Deepika's hand and give it to Savitri.

"Give life to it and make it gigantic as well!"Said Kazi

"I can't!"Said Savitri

"Why not?"Asked Kazi

"Your Highness, as you can see. We're in the catacombs under a school. Turning the creature into a giant will not only kill

us in the process but will also destroy this school, including the great Kur and your beloved Dragon as well."Said Navin

"Then go somewhere else and make it grow!"Said Kazi

"But sir! We can't do that now!"Said Savitri

"Why not?"Asked Kazi

"We're still in the middle of the day! We can ge spotted!"Said Savitri

"Besides, we have classes in the afternoon."Said Deepika

"Then today's evening, go out there and make the newest creature grown!"Said Kazi

"Understood."Said Savitri and Deepika and they leave him alone for their own businesses. Suddenly, Kazi's iCoffin ring and he pulls it out, revealing that Jinafire is calling him.

"Hey, Jin! Are you okay with the whole packing thing from the arts class?"Asked Kazi and he lets Jinafire explain to him through the phone.

"What?!"Asked Kazi

Two days later, in the Hallway of Monster High...

"Ugh! Grunderson! I can't believe that Accounting Troll managed to cut all the arts at Monster High!"Said Clawdeen as Mr. Grunderson is storming pass by.

"Yeah! You're telling me, now I never be able to show my stilt skills!"Said Twyla as she's opening her locker, letting her two stilts to fall out from it.

Suddenly, the light goes out and Frankie, Rochelle, Toralei, Jinafire, Honey and Gooliope appear out of nowhere with spotlights on them.

"Now that is an awesome entrance!"Said Zak and Fiskerton gives him a nod about that.

"The name is Gooliope Jellington! And I'm your Freak du Chic's ringmaster! You want to save the arts at Monster High? Well, mark your calender right now boys and ghouls!

Because next week we're going to put on the greatest show on this planet!"Said Gooliope as Frankie, Rochelle, Toralei, Jinafire and Honey and even herself are giving out

the posters to everyone. Upon hearing that this can save the arts at Monster High, the smiles appear on all of their faces. Except for a centaur boy named Archer because

he's occupying himself by eating his poster.

"Don't forget! Freak du Chic! Get out chic off!"Said Gooliope and then she throws a smoke bomb on the ground and mysteriously disappear with her crew like how they came.

"Maybe we can help. We got talents. I still got my stilts."Said Twyla as she's grabbing her stilts.

"Oh! I got something in mind!"Said Clawdeen as she's thinking of something else that can be useful in this. Nearby, Mr. Grunderson found a poster on the ground

and take a look at it. Upon knowing the whole circus performance to raise the fund to save the arts programs, he is unamused with this.

Later, at the Board of Deaducation's office...

"It's some kind of show! Circus, I don't know! Those ghouls are trying to save the arts programs with it! And they're going over my head!

This is an unauthorized performance on the school's property!"Said Mr. Grunderson as the Skullastic Superintendents are taking a look at the posters.

"And what do you want the Board of Deaducation to do about it?"Asked Tall Male Skullastic Superintendent

"I want you to shut it down!"Said Mr. Grunderson and suddenly, Headmistress Bloodgood bursts while riding her horse, Nightmare, into the office.

"Stop right this minute!"Said Headmistress Bloodgood and then she puts her head on her neck.

"These ghouls are going to great lenghts save the arts! You must let them perform!"Said Headmistress Bloodgood

"But they are breaking the rules!"Said Mr. Grunderson as he's getting on the desk before her, which is the desk of the Skullastic Superintendents.

"We allow your ghouls to proceed. But they only have until tonight's midnight to raise the fund. If they cannot,

the matter will be closed."Said Female Short Skullastic Superintendent and then she hits the desk with a hammer.

Later, in the Circus' tent...

"Tonight?! But we were going to perform next week! We're not ready to put on the show tonight!"Said Frankie

"Speak for yourself, Frankie! This feline is ready to shine!"Said Toralei as she's riding a one-wheeled bike pass by.

"It's the best I could do, Frankie. The Board of Deaducation was quite fine about this. They banged and gavel everything!"Said Headmistress Bloodgood

"You know what they say. The show must go on."Said Honey

"I have the utmost confidence in you ghouls. Why don't you show me what you got?"Asked Headmistress Bloodgood

Meanwhile, at the Harbor of New Salem...

"And now..."Said Savitri as she's opening the spell book and begin the meditation. Then, she speaks the Sanskrit language and the paper with the drawing begin to float up.

By combining two spells together, the paper floats inot the air and fly across into the ocean and then the colorful explosion happen from afar at what that seems to be the

edge of the world. After a moment of silence, everything begins to shake and then the Nagas see something large are approaching them from the underwater. Once near

the harbor, the new evil creature of the Nagas, a gigantic UFO/starfish-themed creature, is flying out from the water and fly up into the sky above the city.

"Now that is a one big drastic step!"Said Navin as he's looking at the gigantic flying grayish starfish in the sky with his leader and his other teammates.

"And what should we call this guy?"Asked Deepika

"I got one! Let names him Starnapper!"Said Vinay

"Seriously?!"Asked Deepika

"Yes, yes I am."Said Vinay

Later, at the Circus' tent...

"This is going to be clawsome! They just finished the crash course in the circus' skills."Said Gooliope as

she's watching the show on the stand with the Monster High's headmistress.

"Freak... du Chic!"Said Frankie as she's being trapped in three boxes that separating her body apart. And then, she uses the stick in her right hand to push

the second part of her to the right. Upon seeing this, Gooiliope, Headmistress Bloodgood and Nightmare give her the claps.

"Impressive!"Said Headmistres Bloodgood as she's clapping with Gooliope and Nightmare. Then, Honey swings down from above

by the marionette strings on her limbs. Eventually, she lost control of them and got tangled in her own strings.

"Honey! What're you doing?! I'm not done yet!"Said Frankie after she saw her appear.

"Sorry, Frankie. I'm still getting use to my marionettes."Said Honey and she lost the control again and accidentally swing down to hit Frankie, ruining her show in the process.

"Hey! Who puts the boxes over there?"Asked Toralei after she saw the boxes that Frankie is in fell. Soon, her show got ruined by Honey as well, and she fell off the giant ball,

sending it to hit Jinafire by her accidental kick. This makes Jinafire breath her fire out before she should and also make her fall on Rochelle, who's standing right behind her.

The, all lights open and reveal Clawd, Draculaura, Skelita and Catherine DeMew, who were standing in the dark back then. Once the whole mess is over, Clawd hits the bell

near him.

"Ta-da!"Said Clawd, Draculaura and Catherine nervously while Gooliope is clapping nervously as well on the stand.

For The Headmistress of Monster High and her horse, they found that what just happened are so unimpressed.

"Crush course, huh?"Asked Headmistress Bloodgood

"We want you to teach us too, Gooliope!"Said Twyla as she's approaching with Clawdeen.

"The more the merrier, I guess."Said Gooliope as the ghouls who just fell are getting up.

"Ugh! Where are you, Kazi?"Asked Jinafire

"He and his friends might be on their way here."Said Rochelle

"I hope so..."Said Jinafire

In the meantime, in the City of New Salem...

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"Screamed People as they're running away in fear from what they are seeing above them.

"What are they running away from?"Asked Chad as he's walking out from the pastry shop with Clair.

"Maybe from that?"Asked Clair as she's pointing above her head toward to the UFO/starfish-themed creature.

"I think we should go to!"Said Chad and he runs away in fear with Clair.

"ROARRR!"

In the dark alley nearby, the nagas are secretly watching the new evil creature of them is flying toward to the monsters side of the town, directly to Monster High.

"Perfect!"Said Kazi and then he leaves with his teammates to find and capture Zak.

Three hours later, at the Circus' tent near Monster High...

"So this is it?! You all are gonna just give up?!"Asked Gooliope

"Yeah, pretty much."Said Toralei as she's looking at the claws on her left hand.

"Believe me, Gooliope. I thought that this was going to be the greatest show unlife!"Said Frankie

"But at midnight's tonight, the cut becomes permanent."Said Clawdeen

"You all don't want to live in the world without arts! I've been there! When I lost my circus' trunk, the world was grey! Nothing made sense! Have you ever

start thinking of what Monster High would look like without the arts?!"Asked Gooliope as Gob is entering the crowd with a dish of jelly donuts in his hands.

"We have to keep trying!"Said Frankie and that makes everyone agree.

"You all almost had it. The problem is that you all are so busy about thinking your own tricks. You weren't thinking

about teamwork between you ghouls and thinking only about spotlight of your own."Said Gooliope

"I understand! This is about just one trick. This is about all of us! This is... art!"Said Jinafire

Sometimes later, only one hour away from the Midnight...

"This... is Freak... du Chic!"Said Headmistress Bloodgood and the spotlight shines on the center of the tent, revealing Gooliope, Rochelle, Honey's standing on the giant ball,

Toralei is on her one-wheeled bike, Clawdeen is standing on her own little stage, Jinafire is holding a fan to hide her face while spinning the torch green fire abover her head

and Twyla is on her own stilts. Surround them is every student at Monster High, including Zak, Fiskerton and the Nagas, who manage to arrive just in time before the show

started. Among the students of Monster High themselves are the three skeletons who are members of the Board of the Deaducation and Mr. Grunderson himself. As for Gob,

he is selling snacks and drinks at his own foods' stand near the entrance of the tent. Then, Nightmare jumps out from the dakr with the Headmistress of Monster High on

her back.

"These ghouls are giving you a chance to save the arts here at Monster High. Every donation you make using your iCoffin help us one step closer to our goal.

We have until midnight to save the art. So take it away ghouls!"Said Headmistress Bloodgood and Nightmare runs out of the performing ground with her master.

After the Headmistress and her horse left, the ghouls begin the show. Toralei is walking on the cable with an umbrella in her right hand, Honey is swinging

down from the above by using her marionettes, Rochelle is standing the top of a pillar and playing the role of a mime, Twyla is passing by behind her by using

her own stilts. On below, Clawdeen is showing everyone her trick, making the lion jumps through a giant ring. Nearby, Honey makes a cradle out of her marionettes

and then making a crocodile out of balloons. As the show keeps going, more students rise the fund to save the arts programs of Monster High. Actually, the Nagas

were the first group who do it so they don't have to sit around get back to work about capture Zak. In silence among the crowd, the nagas secrely leave their spots

and go to search for Zak before their newest creation arrive.

Meanwhile, at Gob's foods' stand...

"We're sorry to interrupt your regular schedual with this breaking news! But it appears that there is an unidentified living spacecraft in shape of a starfish is attacking

the city of New Salem right now! The polices and the military instruct everyone, cryptids and humans alike, to stay in your own homes and don't ever come out until

the problem is solved."Said Nora as Gob is looking the video brought by the female vampire reporter about at the attack cause by the grayish starfish/UFO-themed creature

called Starnapper. Upon seeing such a news, Gob quickly rushes out of the tent to take a look at the city. To his horror, he's seeing the Starnapper itself is heading toward

this way! Toward to Monster High!

"ROARRR!"

"Uh-oh!"Said Gob

Back into the Circus' tent...

"Everybody keeps up the donation! We're almost there!"Said Frankie as she's performing her own trick alongside with the others.

Mr. Grunderson saw that the ghouls almost complete their mission. So he decided to stop the show by interrupt it himself.

"Alright! Alright! We've seen enough!"Saud Mr. Grunderson as he's getting into the performing ground.

"But Mr. Grunderson! We still have more five minutes!"Said Frankie

"You will never make it in time! This cut is for our own quater!"Said Mr. Grudnerson but suddenly, a tremor hits in.

"What's happening?!"Asked Mr. Grunderson as he's being shake along with everyone and everything in the tent.

"It's Gooliope! This happens when she gets nervous! Or mad!"Said Frankie as Gooliope is shaking the whole tent and angrily looking at the Accounting Troll.

The tremor eventually puts Mr. Grunderson into the cannon and it shoot him out to somewhere else. Then, he gets swing back from the right side of the tent

to the ceiling and then fall down into a chest full gears and costumes for clowns. Then, the chest spits him out on its own, right before the ghouls.

After seeing his face, everyone is laughing at him, except for the Nagas, who are too busy for trying to reach and capture Zak.

"They... they are... laughing at me!"Said Mr. Grudnerson after he saw himself in the mirror.

"They love you! Who knew you were such an artist!"Said Gooliope

"Me?! An artist!"Said Mr. Grunderson and then he makes another funny move to get more laugh and it worked.

"They like me! Nobody ever likes me before!"Said Mr. Grunderson and with his sudden help, the donation finally reaches the top of the pole.

With the fund is raise, the members of the Board of Deaducation do fist bump and decided to have the arts programs of Monster High continue.

"Good show, ghouls!"Said Headmistress Bloodgood as she's approaching them by riding Nightmare.

"This isn't just a show, Headmistress! This is art!"Said Mr. Grunderson

"This... is Freak du Chic!"Said Gooliope as she's picking him up and throw him to Honey. She caught him in time and giving the poistion of upside down.

Suddenly, Gob rushes into the tent, right into the performing ground and poking his big sister's legs to get her attention. In no time, she looks down.

"What is it Gob?"Asked Gooliope but before Gob could speak, an unusual vicious roar hits in.

"ROARRR!"

"What was that?!"Asked Draculaura

"Everyone! There is a gigantic flying starfish that is seemingly came from the outer space

is out there destroying the school!"Said Kazi and with that, everyone begins to panic.

"Every monster for him and herself!"Said Vinay and suddenly, an explosion happens outside. With that, everybody runs outside to getaway from the Starnapper

that is attacking the school. With everyone is panicking and running for their own lives, the Nagas begin to search for Zak. On the performing ground, Frankie is

coming up with a plan to save the school and the city.

"We need to do something! We can't let destroy the school and the rest of the city!"Said Frankie

"But what can we do? There is nothing we can do!"Said Rochelle

"We need something big fight that giant flying starfish, Frankie. So it is impossible."Said Clawdeen

"Wait! That's it! I knost just a monster!"Said Frankie and she rushes out to get someone who can help with this situation.

"Andy! Andy! Andy! Where are you?!"Asked Frankie as she's running around looking for him.

"Over here, Frankie!"Said Andy and the purple humanoid deer-like monster with small horns in 18th century cloth run toward to her.

"Frankie! We need to leave right now!"Said Andy

"No! You can't! We can't! You might be the only one who can drive it away!"Said Frankie

"But what can I do?"Asked Andy

"You can grow to the size of giant! That way, we might have a chance!"Said Frankie

"But I alone cannot defeat it, Frankie! I need more help in this!"Said Andy

"Well, I got an idea. But first, we need to get to Cleo."Said Frankie and she runs out to find Cleo with Andy.

Outside of the Circus' tent...

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"Screamed Cleo, Deuce and Robecca as they're running away from the Starnapper.

"ROARRR!"

"Cleo! Deuce! Robecca! This way!"Said Frankie as she's waving to them from behind of the tree with Andy. Once got the offer, they quickly rush to her and Andy.

Luckily, what the creature is looking for is not then but Zak. Once they reached the tree, the Starnapper fires lasers from the edges of its five arms, destroying

the some yards and the parts of the street. Then, the gigantic flying starfish open the mouth at the center of its body, letting an eyestalk comes out from it and

begin to look around the place to find where Zak is. Once it sees that Zak and Fiskerton are behind it and are heading into the city, it turns around and fly after

Zak and Fiskerton. As it's flying, it opens fire on them to prevent them from escaping.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"Screamed Zak and Fiskerton as they're running away while being shoot from above by Starnapper.

"ROARRR!"

Back at Monster High, at the Tree near the Circus' tent...

"An amulet that emerge Andy with someone else?"Asked Cleo

"Please, Cleo! This is an emergency! We have no other choice!"Said Frankie

"Well, lucky for you. I brought the Amulet of Empowerment with me as the backup in case that the performance of you and your crew were going to

ended up... ugly."Said Cleo as she's pulling the golden amulet with the apperance of staff with head of cobra with wings on its back out from her purse.

"Okay, Andy. It's time to grow!"Said Frankie

"You got it, Frankie."Said Andy and then he begins to focus and in a minute, he grows to tten times bigger than his usual size.

"Okay, who will be the volunteers?"Asked Cleo

"Me!"Said Frankie

"And me as well!"Said Robecca

(Insert Power Rangers Dino Thunder's theme song.)

"As you wish."Said Cleo and she activates her amulet, making the eyes on its head glow purple. Then it opens its mouth and unleash blue lights on, Frankie, Robecca and

the grown Andy. The, all three of them got emerged into a one single entity. Once they emerged, a new entity with the robotic appearance appears out from the light.

The giant droid has an appearance and horns of Andy on head but instead of having fur, it changed into copper skin of Robecca. At feet, they're equipped boot jets of

Robecca. At neck, there two small botls of Frankie on it. The giant droid has three difference colors on its body. The limbs are green, the torso is brown, the head and

horns are purple and the eyes are glowing blue.

"So... what should we call this giant robotic entity thing?"Asked Deuce

"Well, I have no idea."Said Cleo and the giant droid walks toward to the Starnapper.

In the City...

"ROARRR!"

The Starnapper is still flying after Zak and Fiskerton but then the giant droid that created out from the fusion between Andy, Frankie and Robecca come to stand

between them. Seeing an obstacle in its way, the Starnapper opens fire on the giant droid to drive it away. Then, it opens its mouth and unleash two vine-line tongues,

tying the giant droid up. Once got tied up, the gigantic flying starfish sends the waves of electric through its vine-like tongues to it, electrocuting the giant mechanical being

and making it steps backward. The giant droid then activates its boot jets and fly up to the behind of the Starnapper. While flying, the fires from the boot jets burn the

Starnapper's tongues making it screams out in pain. With that, it quickly retreats its vine-like tongues back into the mouth. Got a chance to attack, the giant droid grabs

the giant horns on its head and empower them up by electrify them. Once electrified, the horns become the weapons called Electric Axes. The giant droid throws three waves

of electric slashes to the back of the Starnapper, electrocuting and distracting it. And then, fly down to the center on the back of the Starnapper very fast and slash its back

open with the Electric Axes and getting inside of it. While inside, the giant droid keeps slashing and electrocuting the gigantic flying starfish very fast and nonstop for a few

more rounds until manage to slash the way out through the mouth, destroying its brain and heart in the process. Once get out, the Starnapper explodes into fireworks,

none of its remains survive the explosion. Unknown anyone, one of the Surveillance Sprites is watching the whole battle between the giant droid and its master's creation.

(Power Rangers Dino Thunder's theme song eneded.)

On the ground below...

"Fisk..."Said Zak and the Lemurian turns to look at him.

"Did we just got saved by a Megazord?"Asked Zak and his adopted brother nodded in confirmation.

Inside the Nagas' lair in the Catacombs, under Monster High...

"First, ninjas and a samurai! And now this?!"Asked Kazi as he's looking at the screen before him with the rest of his team.

"In the world of cryptids, unexpected things usually happen."Said Navin

"Even as a giant, the eleventh attempt still ended up in failure."Said Deepika

"No worry, I already looked into the matter and decided to use the enlarging spell for

the revival of the creature as well. But that is for the next attempt, of course."Said Savitri

"So what should do now, sir?"Asked Vinay

"Now there is nothing that we could do. So go get some sleep. We already did a lot of things today."Said Kazi and he leaves with his teammates scatter to rest.

In the city, the giant droid disappears in blue flashlight and revert back into Frankie, Robecca and Andy with the help of Cleo. Unknown to any of them,

the battle between them as a giant droid has been recorded by not just one of the Surveillance Sprites of the Nagas but also peoples, both humans and cryptids alike,

by their iPhones and iCoffins. Many videos about the fight between the giant droid and what that is seemingly to be the unidentified living spacecraft in shape of a starfish

is spreading through the city and possibly, even the world, like wildfire. Luckily, peoples and that Surveillance Sprite got only the fighting scene between the giant droid

and the Starnapper. None got the video about Frankie, Robecca and Andy transform into a gigantic mechanical being or revert back from being it.

 **Author's note: And another chapter is done! Yes! And I be able to do it before the university will reopen! And if you wonder why the finishing attack**

 **was turning out like that. Well, the answer is because this is the first time it makes its first appearance and I wanted it to be special. Originally,**

 **it was going to be just throw the electrified axes in, making a hole on Starnapper back and the axes keep spinning inside the body of the UFO/starfish-**

 **themed creature until they come out from the mouth by slashing and fly back into the hands of the Monster Megazord. Yep, the name of that giant droid**

 **actually is the Monster Megazord. Has a nice ring, huh? However, the finishing attacks came in many forms right? From what I saw in the Power Rangers,**

 **they actually are. Like in the Dino Thunder for an example, when the team first used the Thundersaurus Megazord to drill through the Aerial Assault Aircraft**

 **of Mesogog and was being piloted by Zeltrax, the drilling scene is totally difference from the scenes that came later in the rest of the series. So I think I can**

 **alter the scene slightly. But only time can tell anyway.**

 **Questions, reviews, comments, suggests, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you people next time!**


	34. Spirits of the Ice Forest Part 1

**The crossover of Secret Saturdays and Monster High 2010-2016 franchise.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High 2010-2016 franchise. I own only my OCs.**

 **Author's note: Sorry! I am VERY SORRY for the long absence! But I got lots of homework to do, an event about the official welcoming of the freshmen**

 **and also got a headache and a stomachache to dealt with. Ugh! There are many things going on now at my university.** **Plenty of homework and plenty**

 **of activities and not to mention of my laziness and also tire from doing both homework and writing the story. Not to mention about I am currently watching**

 **Kyoryugers as part of my daily life right now and even thinking about the** **possibility to take on the Ninnigers as well if I can find one. I also want to take**

 **a break but I know I can't. At least, not with the offcial statement about it. And I'm NOT going to abandon this story anytime soon. It is what I've been**

 **thinking of ever since I be able to** **imagine Monster High, Secret Saturdays and Inuyasha to be in the same dimension. That means this story is too worthy**

 **to throw away. And I'll do my best to get to reach the end of this story here. And have you guys seen Descendants 2 yet? Despite that the movie** **is yet to**

 **be aired in my country, I manage to watch it online. Obviously, I don't have a problem with the movie being in English because I can understand**

 **and communicate with it.**

Chapter 34 Spirits Of The Ice Forest Part 1

Next day, at Monster High, in Professor Steam's workshop in the Catacombs...

"What's the plan again, sir?"Asked Vinay as Kazi and Navin are working on the computer that is connecting and controlling the time portal.

"Set the time to the last Ice Age, open the portal and unleash an army of animals from the Ice Age in this timeline! And with-"Said Navin

"And with everyone's busying by saving their own lives, we will move in and capture the great Kur!"Said Kazi

"But it is very risky here. Won't people question about the sudden appearance of the animals from the Ice Age?"Asked Deepika

"Well, we don't need that many. Just many enough to make tension in Monster High and making the great Kur grows tire of running around to stop them."Said Kazi

"And with him being tired and everybody cares only for themselves, it is our turn to play. I like this plan, Your Majesty!"Said Savitri and suddenly, the sounds of footsteps

are coming through the tunnel. Upon hearing them, the Nagas quickly hide in the places that they could fit in. Then, Ghoulia enters the workshop with Heath, Clawd and

Deuce. As the three guys are standing before the giant lens, Ghoulia is working on the portal. And because of that, she resets the time from 30000 years ago to 106 million

years ago, during the middle of the Cretaceous period. Back when the Dinosaurs ruled the Earth.

"This is a bad idea, dude! Don't you remember the last time when the Dinosaurs came through?"Asked Deuce

"Well, it never got out of this place."Said Heath

"Dude, why don't just buy her a necklace or something? At least, it is safer."Said Deuce

"Deuce, she already has one."Said Clawd

"And I already tried the song I got from that Naga dude, it worked out well on my date with her but

she told me that she is not ready to take the step. Even said that she plus me might never."Said Heath

"And you think doing some crazy thing like going back in time and get some awesome stuffs for her would be a good idea?"Asked Deuce

"Well, everyone loves Dinosaurs. She's totally going to like one!"Said Heath

"Should we tell him that his theory is basing on the logic of little kids?"Asked Clawd

"Hey, this is Heath we're talking about, man."Whispered Deuce and then Ghoulia activates the time portal.

"AAAAAHHHH."Groaned Ghoulia as she's pointing to the activating time portal.

"No worry, Ghoulia. We'll be back before you even know it."Said Heath while she rolled her eyes, obviously knowing that he and his friends will run into trouble.

"Okay... here goes nothing!"Said Heath and he runs into the time portal with Clawd and Deuce. After the time portal stopped, Ghoulia then walks out to get some snacks

and beverages. Once she left, the Nagas crawl out of their hiding spots and heading to the control panel to reactivate the machine once again.

"The coordinates got reset to 106 millions years instead, sir."Said Navin

"Should we reset it back?"Asked Deepika

"No. Everyone loves the Dinosaurs, right? Then, the best we should do is giving them some!"Said Kazi as he's smirking evilly.

Later, back at 106 Million Years Ago in Antarctica...

"Wow!"Said Heath as he's looking at his surroundings while Deuce and Clawd is popping out from the rift between time behind him. Surrounding him and his friends is

the dense of the forest made out of fern trees and other kinds of trees. Suddenly, the loud and vicious roar hits in. The trio quickly hide behind a nearby log and then

a carnivorous dinosaur called Australovenator or commonly known as the Polar Allosaurus is walking out and pass by to search for a prey. Once it left, they come out

of hiding.

"That was close one!"Said Deuce

"So what are we looking for?"Asked Clawd

"Something cool and beautiful?"Asked Heath

"That would be hard, dude. This is a jungle full of dinosaurs."Said Deuce

"ROAR!"

"One thing for sure, we better not standing around here for long!"Said Clawd

"RUN!"Said Heath and he runs away with his friends to somewhere else because they have no idea where

are they heading at. Eventually, they manage to get out of the forest, arrive at the riverbank full of fog.

"Great! Run from one problem into another problem!"Said Deuce and then another difference

roar breaks the silence. This time, the sound is not vicious but sound like trumpets.

"ROAR!"

"What the-"Said Clawd and then the ground begins to shake. Suddenly, walks out from the fog is a herd of herbivorous dinosaurs called Muttaberasaurus.

They ignored all three mansters before them and walk pass by without even acknowledge that they're standing on the right side of the herd.

"Great! We're at nowhere in the timeline that we're not supposed to be in the first place!"Said Deuce

"Oh, come on man! You were also saying that you wanna come!"Said Heath

"Just to keep you out of trouble, dude!"Said Deuce

"Hey! How about we argue about this later and follow the herd of those dinosaurs?"Asked Clawd and he points to the huge herd of Muttaberasaurus that was just passing by.

Meanwhile, back at Hexiciah's workshop in the Catacombs under Monster High...

"Is everything ready?"Asked Kazi

"Ready!"Said Everyone

"Then activate the machine!"Said Kazi and Navin pulls the lever, activating the time portal.

"Yes! Yes! It's working!"Said Kazi

Back into the Forest of Antarctica 106 Million Years ago...

"ROAR!"

Two Polar Allosaurs, a male and a female, are roaring at each other about who will get to eat the meat of the dead Muttaberasaurus first.

Both sides keep roaring at one another until a rift happened above their heads and suck them into it, leaving only the carcass of their prey.

Back to the 21st century, in Hexiciah's workshop in the Catacombs under Monster High...

"We got something!"Said Kazi and suddenly the two Polar Allosaurs jump out of the portal roar out ferociously. They immediately take a look at their new surroundings

and see five teenage Nagas around them. Now, they are hungry and their minds telling them that these humanoid snakes are fitting to be their meals. They immediately

scatter and go out after two of the Nagas for their own, causing some damages in the workshop in the process. The young Nagas quickly scatter and creep as fast as they

can to the exit.

"This is what I have in mind!"Said Vinay as he's creeping very quickly to the exit with his teammates.

"Well, it exactly what I was having in my mind!"Said Deepika

"We just need to get them up there and make them cause of damages!"Said Kazi

"In the other way to describe this, make them follow us up there!"Said Savitri as the two hungry carnivorous dinosaurs are running after her and her teammates.

They soon reach the exit and leave, and manage to making them to follow them too. Once they disappear in the dark of the catacombs, Ghoulia appears a moment

later and enter the workshop with hands full of snacks and drinks.

"AAAHHH?"Asked Ghoulia as she's looking at the inside of the workshop, wondering what could have cause the havoc while she gone.

In the meantime, back into the Antarctic Forest of 106 Million Years Ago...

"Just admit it, man! We're lost!"Said Deuce

"Hey, how can we be lost? We're following them."Said Clawd as he's walking with his friends alongside with a herd of herbivorous dinosaurs.

"And what will they lead us to?"Asked Deuce

"Easy, the place full of foods."Said Clawd

"Clawd, you're a werewolf. You eat meat. And these guys are definitely not canivores like you."Said Deuce

"ROAR!"

The trio turns around and spot a black-skinned giant amphibian is crawling out from the river. It is none other than Koolasuchus and what i is ding right now is leaving

its summer home behind and return to the swamp in the forest. Soon, a herd of Pterosaurs fly into the same direction that the herd of Muttabersaurus are walking

toward too. Soon, the three realize of something. They're standing on the road of migration!

"Um, man. Not to be rude but we're standing in the middle of the prehistoric road for immigrants!"Said Deuce

"Relax, what could possibly happen?"Asked Heath

"ROAR!"

Soon, the Koolasuchus returns into the water despite its coldness and the herd of Muttabersaurus is beginning to panic. Suddenly, three Polar Allosaurs burst out of

the forest and running straight to Heath, Deuce, Clawd and the herd of the herbivorous dinosaurs. The trio immediately join the herd and run for their lives alongside

them because they don't want to be their foods and also don't want to mess up with time by harm one of the dinosaurs as well.

"ROAR!"

As they're running, it's eventually snowing but the three of them are worrying about their lives too much to think about change in the climate. Once they're back in the forest,

they turn around and see that those three carnivores are going after only the herd and not them. So they use this opportunity and run deeper into the forest to getaway from

the mess they just met. When they ran pass the freezing pond, a female humanoid being in the water spot them. Her eyes immediately glow icy blue when she saw Heath.

Later, somewhere else in the Forest...

"Whoa! That was close one!"Said Clawd

"I'm tired now but if we stop, we will become meals of somebody else in any minutes!"Said Deuce and suddenly the sound of crushing wood came from behind of them.

They all turn around and see a Polar Allosaur is looking at them hungrily. Then, it lets out a ferocious roar and running straight to them.

"Me and my big mouth..."Said Deuce, hung his head down.

"ROARRR!"

Before the carnivore could takes its first bite on one of them, an ice blast comes out of nowhere and hit it, freezing it in the process. The three teenage monsters turn to

look on their left and see a humanoid being with skin pale as snow is standing before them. Then, she moves forward to them and stop right before Heath and looking at

him directly into the eyes. After a moment of silence, Heath raises the question.

"Um... who are you?"Asked Heath

"My name is Candaria, the Spirit of Ice and Snow. Seeing you in trouble, I am here to save you from it."Said Candaria

"Well, thanks for the save, Candaria."Said Deuce

"Now, may you do me a favor for saving you and your friends?"Asked Candaria

"Sure! Anything for the savior of ours!"Said Heath

"Can you stay with me?"Asked Candaria

"Pardon?"Asked Heath

"It's so lonely in this forest! I can't talk to thise reptilian birds because they rarely understand me!

I need someone who can talk to me!"Said Candaria as she's moving closer to him.

"And maybe... someone... who can spend the rest of his life... with me!"Said Candaria as she's eyeing him lovingly.

"Uh oh..."Whispered Heath and then he suddenly bursts his hair out into flame, scaring her away.

"Run for it, guys! RUN!"Shouted Heath and he's running away as fast as possible, following by Deuce and Clawd.

"Wait! Come back!"Said Candaria and she lifts herself into the air and fly after them. Soon, she catches up with then and block their way with a wall of ice.

"You can melt it. I can build it again. And I can do it all day!"Said Candaria as she's floating closer to them.

"But-"Said Heath

"No but!"Said Candaria and then she looks into his eyes. Upon doing it, she looks into his brain and see that she already has the lady he likes.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Candaria and with that, Heath throws a fireball to her, causing her to jump to her right. When she fell on the ground,

an icy gemstone falls from the neck-covering plate on her neck. Heath see and think that this might be his last chance to get a gift for Abbey, so he takes it.

Then, he destroys the wall of ice by shoot a fireball to it and runaway with Deuce and Clawd. A moment later, the female ice spirit recovered and then transform

herself into a small light and fly after them. Deeper in the forest, the guys are still running and suddenly a time rift happens before them and they run right into it.

Unknowingly, the ice spirit they just met also go with them by possess into the gem that Heath took from her.

Later, in Hexiciah's workshop under Monster High in the 21st century...

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Heath, Deuce and Clawd as they fly out from the time portal.

"Ouch!"Said Heath once Clawd landed on top of him while Deuce is lying near to him.

"AAAAAHHHH?"Asked Ghoulia

"Of course, we're okay, Ghoulia."Said Heath

"And I got a present for Abbey! It's a gemstone without any kind of payment!"Said Heath as he's showing the icy blue gem in his right hand.

"If that cannot satisfy her, I don't what will. You traveled back in time to find it for her anyway."Said Clawd

"Now, let's put this to the test, dude."Said Deuce and he leaves with Heath, Clawd and Ghoulia.

Meanwhile, in the Nagas' lair...

"Next time, we should just create another creature."Said Vinay

"You do know that we can't do that all the time, right? People might be suspicious!"Said Kazi

"And if they suspected us, we might get caught and the birth of the new era will cease to exist!"Said Savitri

"Okay... I got it..."Said Vinay

"So Your Majesty, any idea of how to get rid of those dinosaurs?"Asked Navin

"Actually, no. I'm thinking of using them to capture the great Kur."Said Kazi

"Well, we tried. But they chase nothing but us! And we barely escape! There is no way we can get them to the surface before one of us become their meal!"Said Deepika

"We don't need to make them follow us to get them to the surface."Said Kazi

"Then how can they be useful?"Asked Deepika

"We lead the great Kur to them instead."Said Kazi as he's smirking evilly.

"But what if he asked about where they came from?"Asked Vinay

"There are already some living dinosaurs in nowadays. That will most likely be his first thought."Said Kazi

"Ooh..."Said Vinay

Later, in one of the Hallways...

"Let me get this straight. There are two dinosaurs running around in the catacombs right now and you guys need me to subdue them?"Asked Zak

"Yes."Said Kazi and his teammates in unison.

"I know that there are some dinosaurs that are still alive in nowadays, which are considered as cryptids as well. But how did they even get in here anyway?"Asked Zak

"We... don't know."Said Kazi

"How about dealt with them first and figure that out later?"Asked Navin

"You're right! Let's go, Fisk!"Said Zak and he runs off with Fiskerton to deal with two carnivorous dinosaurs.

After they're out of sight, Kazi turns around to talk with his teammates.

"Now, return to the lair and make a spell."Said Kazi and everyone nodded and then, leave for their lair.

Later, in the Catacombs...

"So... if I was a meat-eating hungry dinosaur, where should I be?"Asked Zak as he's walking deeper into the catacombs with his adopted brother.

"Any idea, Fisk?"Asked Zak but Fiskerton simply shurugged.

"ROARRR!"

"On the hunt, it seems to be."Said Zak

"ROARRR!"

Suddenly, two Polar Allosaurs run out from the darkness of the catacombs and stand in front of them. Each of them let out another ferocious roars and run straight toward

to Zak and Fiskerton. As they're running right toward to them, the green light comes out of nowhere and hit them right at each of their torso. Suddenly, the two carnivorous

dinosaurs stop moving and stand right before Zak and Fiskerton like statues. Zak waves his right hand before them but receive no responses from both of them.

"Okay... that's weird."Said Zak and he turns to look at his Lemurian brother.

"Any idea of what just happened?"Asked Zak but again, Fiskerton is simply shurgged.

Suddenly, one of the Polar Allosaurs swaps its tail right at Fiskerton's face, knocking him out.

"Fisk!"Said Zak and then another Polar Allosaur grabs him with its arms and take him with it. With Zak in their hands,

both dinosaurs follow the command of the Nagas and go to meet them, leaving Fiskerton alone.

Meanwhile, in the Cafeteria...

"Hhheeeeyyyy, Abbey!"Said Heath as he's approaching the Yeti ghoul.

"What do you want, Heath?"Asked Abbey as she's eating her lunch, which is a piece of grilled meat from a yak.

"I got this for you!"Said Heath and he shows her the icy necklace that he and his friends traveled back in time to get.

"Huh, I must admit. This looks beautiful."Said Abbey and she takes it from Heath to take a closer look.

"Well, try it!"Said Heath

"If you say so..."Said Abbey and then she puts the necklace on. Right after she puts it on, she immediately got enchanted and possessed by Candaria, the Ice Spirit.

"Thanks for the gift, my beloved."Said Abbey, with the slight difference, which is smoother and sweeter, in the voice due to being possessed.

"Yes! She likes it!"Whispered Heath and suddenly, the possessed Abbey grabs him and kiss him on his left cheek.

"WOW!"Said Heath as his hair suddenly bursts into flame. With that happening, she immediately pulls back her lips.

"So... would you like to go out with me... tonight?"Asked Heath

"I would love to me beloved walking flame!"Said Abbey

"Well, see you at 19:00 p.m. then."Said Heath as he's rubbing the back of his head.

"You got it!"Said Abbey and then Heath runs out with joy due to the success. Nearby,

Frankie, Clawdeen, Draculaura, Cleo and Lagoona were watching the entire event in shock.

"Did you ghouls saw what just happened, right?"Asked Frankie

"Yep."Said Draculaura

"But it is still unbelievable."Said Clawdeen

"Abbey suddenly wants to go out with Heath just because he gave her a necklace?"Asked Lagoona

"Well, if that was Deuce, I will certainly say yes to him too."Said Cleo

"Maybe it has something to do with that necklace? Maybe it was cursed or something else?"Asked Clawdeen

"Highly possible."Said Cleo

"Whatever it is, we need to be on alert and make sure nothing bad is going to happen."Said Frankie and suddenly the bell rings and every student goes to their own classes.

"I guess we have to do it in separate for now."Said Draculaura as she's leaving.

Meanwhile, in the Catacombs...

"Let me go!"Said Zak as he's trying to use his power to control a pair of Polar Allosaurs

that just captured him. But thanks to the Nagas' spell, his power is useless against them.

"I said let me go!"Said Zak as he's giving another try but the attempt once again ended up in vain, the two carnivorous dinosaurs are still holding him tightly.

Suddenly, Fiskerton jumps out of nowhere from behind of them and landed his feet on each of the dinosaurs heads and grab Zak out out from their hands. With that,

both dinosaurs quickly run straight toward to both of them but Zak jumps into the air, landed behind them and kick both of them at their legs, causing them to fall down.

While they're still down, Fisk and Zak quickly runaway from them to get some help and want the others about the invading dinosaurs in the catacombs.

Later, at Mr. Hackington's classroom...

"Sorry, I'm late, sir! I ran into some troubles in the catacombs."Said Zak

"No need to say. The Nagas already told me about that, saying that it was their fault that you and your brother were late to my class."Said Mr. Hackington

"So... we're not getting in trouble?"Asked Mr. Hackington

"Absolutely, you two will! Unless..."Said Mr. Hackington

"Unless what, sir?"Asked Zak

"You let me come with you capture those two specimens! It's not everyday that you will find two living dinosaurs in the catacombs!"Said Mr. Hackington

"You want to capture them?"Asked Zak

"Yes, I am! I'm looking for the new pets and science project to deal with anyway."Said Mr. Hackington

"Well, we can take you there..."Said Zak, still unsure about this.

"Thank you, young man. Now, to your seats!"Said Mr. Hackington and he points to the empty seats nearby Heath and Deuce.

"Right away, sir!"Said Zak and he rushes to the empty seats and Fiskerton and sit on them.

Five hours later, at the Entrance of the Catacombs...

"Now! Let's go!"Said Mr. Hackington as he's putting on a backpack full of stuffs and gears. Then, he walks inside with Zak and Fiskerton.

Meanwhile, at the Nagas' lair...

"Looking for some prices? So do we!"Said Kazi and then he turns to look at Savitri and give her a nod.

"As you command, Your Majesty."Said Savitri and then she sits down, open her spell book and begin to speak in Sanskrit language, summoning the spell.

Later, in the Catacombs...

"ROARRR!

"Did you hear that?"Asked Mr. Hackington

"I'm pretty sure we all did, sir."Said Zak and suddenly, the ground begins to shake and then four demonic green eyes then come out of nowhere before them and going

right for them. Then, the owners of those eyes reveal to be those two Polar Allosaurs, who are now the 8 ft. tall two-headed Wyvern because of the dark magic casted

upon them by Savitri.

"ROARRR!"

"I believe we should go like... RIGHT NOW!"Said Zak and he quickly runs for his life with Fiskerton

and his science's teacher with the transformed/combined dinosaur(s) is running after them.

Meanwhile, at Heath's house...

"Oh yeah! You're going on a date! You're going on a date! Oh yeah!"Said Heath as he's looking at himself in the mirror. Then, he turns around and take a look at the clock

on his wall. Suddenly he heard the beeping sounds from the outside. He runs to the window and see Draculaura's car, with Draculaura herself, Clawd, Deuce and Cleo in it.

He quickly rushes down, saying goodbye to his parents and then join his friends.

"Alright, next stop. Chamber of Hairy and Scary!"Said Heath and Draculaura drives off to get Abbey for this triple date. 15 minutes later, they arrive at the destination

and Heath enters to get Abbey. To his surprise, she's already waiting for him at the door by the time he opened and entered. She's wearing an icy blue dress and also

tied her hair in ponytail. Then, she offers him her left hand and he takes it and lead her to the car.

"You first."Said Heath as he's opening the door for her.

"Thank you!"Said Abbey and then she enters and sit in, followed by Heath.

"Next stop, my own tea shop!"Said Draculaura and she drives out and then turn around to get back to Komori's tea shop.

Later, inside the Komori's tea shop...

"Green tea with taiyaki as you ordered, Young Mistress."Said Vampire Waiter as he and the other waiter

are serving them three pots of green tea and six dishes of fish-shaped snacks called taiyaki.

"Thank you."Said Draculaura and then she grabs one of the tea pot and pour one for herself and another one for Clawd.

"No worry, Clawd. They all are stuffed with cheese."Said Draculaura, ensuring that she and her boyfriend can eat the snacks together.

"You're the best, Draculaura!"Said Clawd and he grabs one of the fish-shaped snack that stuffed with cheese and take a bite.

"So Heath... can we... talk with each other?"Asked Abbey

"Sure, anything for my-"Said Heath

"Will you escort me back home when this is over?"Asked Abbey

"You don't need to ask. Of course, I will!"Said Heath as Deuce and Clawd are eating snacks beside him while Cleo is eyeing them suspiciously.

"Draculaura! Did you notice something strange?"Asked Cleo in the whispering tone.

"What is it?"Asked Draculaura

"Abbey's voice is so... smooth!"Whispered Cleo

"Hmm..."Groaned Draulaura and then she focuses her attention on Abbey to see what Cleo just said is true or not.

"I can't wait to be in your arms!"Said Abbey

"Me too, baby."Said Heath

"Not only that! She is acting like she is completely falling for him!"Whispered Draculaura

"Should we tell the others?"Asked Cleo

"Of course, we should! But I doubt that they can come because none of them have the rides!"Whispered Draculaura

"So we're on our own then..."Whispered Cleo

"It appears to be..."Whispered Draculaura and suddenly, an explosion happens outside. Everyone rushes out to take a look at the source and see that it came

from Monster High. Running out from the school's ground is Zak, Fiskerton and Mr. Hackington and chasing after them is the 8 ft. tall two-headed Wyvern.

The wyvern flies up into the air and shoot green fireballs out from their mouths to the targets.

Back at to the Front of Komori's tea shop...

"So much for a peaceful date..."Said Deuce

"ROARRR!"

As Zak and the others are running toward to them, so does the two-headed Wyvern. Before Duece could get a chance to remove his glass and turn it into a statue,

Abbey suddenly blasts an icy ray to it, freezing it in the process. But that cannot contain the creature for long, it then cracks itself out of the frozen solid and breath

green fire our around all over the places in rage.

In the meantime, at the Nagas' lair under Monster High...

"Spell it, Savitri!"Said Kazi and with that, Savitri opens her book and summoning the enlarging spell through the Sanskrit language.

Later, outside of Monster High...

"This cannot get any worse, right?"Asked Draculaura and suddenly, the spell casted by Savitri arrives

in form of the green light at hit the two-headed Wyvern, enlarging him to the size of the building.

"ROARRR!"

"You just have to said it, didn't you?"Asked Cleo

"ROARRR!"

When the gigantic two-headed Wyvern is about to barbecued them alive. Abbey, who is still being possessed, uses her ice powers as the Ice Spirit to enlarge herself to

the same size of her opponent and fight it. She summons a raging snowstorm above her head and using it to sway the creature up into the sky. Then, she spins her hands

around and then throw the two-headed Wyvern away into the ocean. Once the crisis has passed, she returns to her normal size without realizing that she just blew her cover.

Once she returned to normal size, everyone is still in shock of what just happened, especially what the powers of hers that she just demonstrated. With this new information,

Cleo and Draculaura know that something is wrong and decided to ask her out.

"Okay! Who are you?! And what have you done to the real Abbey?!"Asked Draculaura

"What are you talking about? This is me, Abbey, your friend."Said Abbey

"Then tell us something that only Abbey know."Said Cleo

"I am so in love with this young fire-powering monster here!"Said Abbey

"And his name is?"Asked Cleo

"His name is... is..."Said Abbey but then she remembers that she doesn't even know the name of the person who she is in love with yet.

"I... uh... forgot his name?"Asked Abbey

"What? Heath is being forgotten why the ghoul he's always flirting with? Seriously?! He has a reputation around school as a flirty! So spill it, who are you?!"Asked Deuce

"Well, it does not matter! What matters now is that I will have him soon!"Said Abbey as she's pulling Heath into a hug.

"What do you mean by that?!"Asked Heath and then the possessed Abbey turns to look at him in the eyes lovingly.

"I'll make sure I'm yours forever!"Said Abbey

"What?! No! I'm not ready for that!"Said Heath as he's struggling out from her clutches,

knowing what she meant to do with him next. Then, he flames up and make her let go of him.

"What do you mean by that, my beloved?! I thought you love me!"Said Abbey

"You're not the real Abbey! The real Abbey will not ask me to do such thing like this with her!"Said Heath

"And she cannot magically enlarged herself to the size of the building as well!"Said Cleo as she and the others, including Zak, Fiskerton and Mr. Hackington, are beginning

to surround her. Feeling too much pressures on her, she finally explodes! And with that, a huge snowstorm suddenly gathers up into the sky. Soon, it begins to massively

snowing and the wind is becoming more and more brutal every minute. Then, the Ice Spirit that is possessing, Candaria, decided to leave her host behind to show the real

her to the world of the 21st century.

"Y-You were that-"Said Heath as he's staring at her in shock with the others while holding the unconscious Abbey in his arms.

"The one who saved you back then?! YES! I am Candaria! And I will have the suitable mate no matter what cost!"Said Candaria and then she shoots

ice rays out from her hands, turning the city of New Salem into the frozen wasteland.

"So... anybody want to fill in some information?"Asked Zak as he, Fiskerton, Mr. Hackington and the ghouls are turning to look at Heath, Deuce and Clawd.

 **Author's note: What a weird situation I just got in, it is! This was meant to be just a chapter but I accidentally turned it into a story arc instead! Whoa!**

 **So much for a time of a month. Well, cannot blame no ones but myself,** **my laziness, my lack of finding the right solutions on time and also because I was**

 **watching an episode of the Walking With Dinosaurs and the entire series of Kyoryugers as well. The point is there were many holes that I was** **yet to figure**

 **out back then. Now that I did, it got out of hands and this happen! But hey, on the bright side. I can get to write another chapter that is completely**

 **centering in the town turned frozen wasteland, which is** **awesome by the way because I personally like such things as snow and ice, although there**

 **is no snow in my country but at least I have the ice. So what do you all think? I know it took longer than it should but please!** **Tell me what you think!**

 **At first, I don't even have a name for that female Ice Spirit! But now I got it! And all thanks go to shows like Kyoryugers and Walking With Dinosaurs**

 **for giving the inspirations for the characters** **and theme of this chapter turned story arc, which is too part of the reason why it took long to update as well.**

 **Wait! I already said that. Ugh! Whatever, just tell me what you guys think of this chapter. For me, it was cool** **, I think. But that is my own personal**

 **opinion only.** **So go on, tell me. And one more thing, I know that Mr. Hacking was a bit out of his own character but really, the chance to see the real**

 **living dinosaurs** **won't happen everyday. So for those who want to see it, will do everything to get a shot at this.**

 **Questions, reviews, comments, suggests, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you guys next time!**


	35. Spirits of the Ice Forest Part 2

**The crossover of Secret Saturdays and Monster High 2010-2016 franchise.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High 2010-2016 franchise. I own only my OCs.**

 **Author's note: Sorry for the long absence but the midterm examination got into the way. Currently, I'm obsessing with the Descendants and Power Rangers**

 **so much. I'm also busying myself** **with Power Rangers SPD as well, and then the season 5 of Dragons: Race to the Edge hits in! Whoa! I'm busying myself**

 **with watching plenty of series so much! But no worry, I will find a** **way to finish this story someday. I already have things planned out. But as I was saying**

 **before, my current obsession is on Descendants and Power Rangers right now. I don't know long** **I will be able to hold myself because I got like two or**

 **three ideas about the characters in Descendants as Power Rangers! I mean it, really! Have anyone ever see the similarities between** **Descendants and**

 **Power Rangers? Well, I sure did.**

Chapter 35 Spirit Of The Ice Forest Part 2

"So let me get this straight. You three traveled back to Middle Cretaceous period to find a gift for Abbey?"Asked Zak as the surroudings are beginning to be covered in snow.

"Pretty much."Said Heath as he lights the flame on his head up while holding the unconscious Abbey in his arms.

"And not to mention you three accidentally brought two dinosaurs and an Ice Spirit back here as well."Said Zak

"Actually, it was just the Ice Spirit."Said Clawd

"We have no idea how did those two dinosaurs that are now two-headed Wyvern got here in the first place."Said Deuce

"From all of the craziest things I heard, this one is currently the craziest."Said Mr. Hackington as he's rubbing his temple.

"Now can we focus on how to stop her right now?"Asked Draculaura as she points up into the sky, where Candaria is gathering a bigger snowstorm.

"How about a big blast of fire?"Asked Heath

"I think you've done enough."Said Zak

"Besides, you're completely just a torchwood when it came to a snowstorm. Sorry to said this but it's true."Said Cleo

"No worry, no hard feeling."Said Heath

"Well, maybe you should! You brought her here in the first place! And I'm speaking in term about you're the starter of the idea."Said Zak

"Again, I'm sorry."Said Heath

"Enough with the apologies! We need to figure out how to stop her!"Said Clawd

"How? She's up there and we're here!"Said Draculaura

"I guess this is the end of New Salem, then."Said Deuce and the snows around them begin to move on their own. Suddenly, the humanoid birds made out of snows

pop up around them. Then, another snowstorm hits in, forming a small tornado. Later, the tornado dies down and appear out from it is an alligator-headed giant made

out of snows and ices.

"I think we better get out of here!"Said Draculaura and with that, everyone runs for their lives back to Draculaura's car,

except for Mr. Hackington, who runs into the nearby alley to hide in the dumpster instead.

"What a day, it is!"Said Mr. Hackington as he's hiding inside a dumpster.

"ROARRR!"

The alligator-headed frost giant is walking after them so it can eat them. Zak then spots a large herd of the Atmospheric Jellyfishes in the sky and takes the risk and

use his power to summon them to come down to aid him and his friends. They lift the car up and fly away in the distance. Unable to catch its prey, the alligator-headed

frost giant lets out an angry roar. Later, they landed right before Doyle's house and Zak takes everyone inside to warm themselves up and to think of a plan to sort this

mess out. As for the jellyfishes, they fly back into the atmosphere to join the rest of the herd.

Inside Doyle's house, in the Living Room...

"So what do we do?"Asked Clawd

"Yeah, what's the plan?"Asked Deuce

"I'm thinking."Said Zak before take a sip of his hot cocoa.

"A freaky lady who wanted love but cause a snowstorm because she got none? I can live

with that."Said Doyle as he's walking with a tray of mugs of hot cocoa from the kitchen.

"Surely, we cannot she sees Heath."Said Draculaura as she's sitting near the still unconscious Abbey.

"Or let him see her as well. Well, because I believe he might try to talk thing out with her."Said Cleo

"Which will only make her angrier."Said Zak

"So there is no way to fix this?"Asked Clawd

"Great! It seems we need to adapt to the incoming new lifestyle."Said Deuce while looks up at the ceiling with boredom,

accepting the fate unless he leaves this town, he must get use to living with snow every single day and night.

"ROARRR!"

Once they heard the roar outside, everyone turns to look at the window and see the alligator-headed frost giant is blasting ice rays around while the helicopters

are shooting at it. The military helicopters stand no chance against the gigantic ice creature and got blast into frozen to be fall and also trapping the people inside

in the process.

"ROARRR!"

Back inside Doyle's house...

"Okay, we need to come with something fast like right now!"Said Zak, unnoticed that Heath is moving away.

"You saw what just happened! Not even the military can stop that thing!"Said Clawd

"No. But Candaria can."Said Zak

"But how can she convince her to stop? Giving her Heath?"Asked Deuce

"That's not what I wanted-"Said Zak but then he notices something.

"Wait a second! Where is Heath?!"Asked Zak and then everybody begins to look around but found no sign of the teenage fire elemental monster.

"There!"Said Cleo and she points to the opening door.

"What is he thinking?!"Asked Zak as he turns to look at the window, seeing Heath in Draculaura's car.

"I don't know. But it can't be good!"Said Draculaura and then, Heath starts the engine and drive off.

"What in the world is he doing?!"Asked Deuce and then he pulls out his phone and call his fire elemental friend.

"Heath! What in the world are you doing?!"Asked Deuce

"Fix up this mess. I cause it. I fix it. That's all."Said Heath through the phone.

"Heath! Come back here this instance! You can't-"Said Deuce but then the call ended.

"Great! He just cuts me off!"Said Deuce before he puts his phone back into its place.

"Where do you guys think he is heading?"Asked Clawd

"No idea."Said Deuce

"Ran back home?"Asked Zak

"Try to fix up this mess?"Asked Cleo

"Heath? Fix a mess without using his power? No way!"Said Deuce

"Well, then? Have any other ideas? If he doesn't fix the mess, then why he left?"Asked Cleo

"What's he gonna do? Jump into the time portal again?"Asked Clawd and then the realization hits them.

"Oh no!"Said Everyone, except Fiskerton and Doyle.

Later, at Monster High, in the Graveyard...

"Come on! Come on!"Said Heath as he's waiting while the elevator is activating. When the door opens, he quickly goes inside and go down to Professor Steam's workshop.

Then just like the usual, he runs throught he catacombs to find the door, open it and enter the workshop.

"Okay, Heath, you can do this."Said Heath as he's walking toward to the time portal.

In the meantime, on the Road...

"Can this thing go any faster?!"Asked Zak

"I'm doing as best as I can!"Said Draculaura as she's driving.

"ROARRR!"

Then, the alligator-headed frost giant walks out from the left junction behind them and roar

out at them ferociously. When the gigantic ice creature spots them, it runs after them.

"No worry, I got this."Said Doyle as he's wearing his jet pack and then fly off. He flies around the head of the alligator-headed frost giant, annoying it to get its attention.

"ROARRR!"

Above in the sky, Candaria spots Draculaura's car. Upon seeing the still unsconcious Abbey in it, she becomes angry that it is because of this ghoul that Heath

doesn't love her. She immediately calls out for the snow humanoid birds pop up around them on the road and sidewalks. They quickly run after them to get

their master's target.

"Um... Zak. Can you give us a lift?"Asked Clawd after he saw that the humanoid birds made out of snow and ice are running after his girlfriend's car.

"You got it."Said Zak and with that, he uses his power to summon the Atmosphere Jellyfishes back to help them. Some come to pick the car up and fly into the sky while

the others delay Candaria's icy minions. Once they're in the sky, Zak orders them to fly toward to Monster High. Behind them, Candaria spots them and knowing that none

of her minions can fly, she decided to take Abbey out of the picture herself. She immediately flies out from the snowstorm that is surrounding her and fly after them.

As they're flying toward to Monster High, an a blast of freezing ray suddenly comes out of nowhere behind them. They turn to look around and see a very angry Candaria

is flying after them.

"GIVE ME THAT SNOWY GHOUL OR PERISH WITH HER!"Shouted Candaria

"How about none of both?"Asked Cleo and then another blast almost hit her in the head.

"That's it!"Said Deuce and he gets up and prepare to take his glass of but them a shot of freezing ray hit him first, freezing him in the frozen solid in the process.

"Oh darn!"Said Deuce after he got froze into frozen solid.

"DEUCE!"Said Cleo and she quickly gets him down and put his frozen head on her laps.

"No worry, Deucey. This will be over soon."Said Cleo

Meanwhile, in the Hexiciah's Steam's workshop below Monster High...

"Come on! Work for me, you stupid gigantic time manchine! I have a big mess to solve!"Said Heath as he's kicking the control panel.

In the meantime, at the Harbor...

"Well, this day cannot get any weirder, right?"Asked Fisherman #1 as he's shaking because of the coldness.

"I hope so, bud."Said Fisherman #2 but suddenly, the ground begins to thsake and the frozen begins to crack. Then, a two-headed Wyvern, which was once

two Polar Allosaur from the Middle Cretaceous period, breaks out of the frozen sea and roar out and breath green fire out ferociously. The two fishermen and

the other workers around then panic and run for their lives.

"ROARRR!"

The two-headed Wyvern then flies up into the sky fly toward into the city to get back to who threw it into the sea and capture its target for its masters.

Back at Draculaura's car...

"STAY! STILL!"Shouted Candaria as she's blasting ice rays to them many times.

"Only the dumbest of an idiot will do that!"Said Zak

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"Screamed Candaria angrily and with that, she stops and gather a big ball of glowing ice ray in her hands and throw it to them.

"Zak, really?!"Asked Cleo

"Sorry..."Said Zak and the big ball of ice ray hits the car, causing an explosion. The explosion scares the jellyfishes away and sending the car to fall down directly

to Monster High. Then they crashed right at the front yard of the school and with the crazy love struck female spirit of snow and ice and is getting close by behind them.

They waste no time to make it to the elevator, even although they're still feeling dizzy from the crash. Just as Candaria arrives, the elevator already arrives and everyone

is also already inside. Soon, they hitch a bumpy ride to the catacombs to get to Robecca's father's workshop. Wasting no time, she quickly flies after them in anger.

The pursuit continues in the catacombs and ended right when they enter the workshop, where they use its door to trap themselves inside while she is still outside.

Determine to get in, she blasts ice ray to the door, freezing it, knowing that the metal cannot enlarge itself after the expanding ice around it.

Inside Professor Steam's workshop...

"This cannot hold her long!"Said Deuce as he's seeing the ice is slowly getting in. Then, he rejoins the others

as they're heading toward to Heath, who's still trying to activate the time portal at the control panel.

"Heath! What're you doing?!"Asked Zak

"Trying to fix this mess!"Said Heath as he's pressing the buttons and pulling the levers randomly.

"By jump back in time? Are you serious?!"Asked Clawd

"It's the only way, dude!"Said Heath as he's kicking the control panel and with that, the time portal finally activates. Suddenly, the door blasts open and

a very angry Candaria slowly floats inside the workshop, directly toward to them. As this is happening, Abbey finally regains her consciousness. When she

wakes up, she shocks at the situation she is currently into.

"What is going on here?!"Asked Abbey

"Not much! Just the end of your life!"Said Candaria as she's forming a gigantic ice spike above her head, aiming toward to Abbey.

"Goodbye, my rival!"Said Candaria and with that she throws the gigantic ice spike to her. Abbey quickly reacts by create an ice wall between her and the incoming

deadly spike. The ice goes through the wall and almost hit Abbey's forehead. This angers Candaria even more and with that, she summons the snowstorm right in

this very workshop to bury everyone in here alive, unaware that Heath is in this place as well.

"Whoa, dude! She mustn't notice that you're in here!"Said Deuce

"What made you say that?!"Asked Zak

"Well, ghouls usually never going to explode such power out if they know the gusyst hey love are in the area!"Said Deuce

"I think you watched too much boovies, bud."Said Clawd

"Whatever, man."Said Deuce

"ROARRR!"

"Hmm?"Groaned Candaria and she turns around and then, the two-headed Wyvern brusts in through the workshop and menacingly breath green fire out in rage.

"Seriously?! Nobody in these days know the meaning of the word like give up?!"Asked Cleo

"Cleo, nobody likes to be the loser."Said Draculaura

"I know that. I'm just saying."Said Cleo

"ROARRR!"

The two-headed Wyvern breathes fire out on Candaria to scare her away so it could go grab Zak but it didn't work. Instead, they both engage into a series of blastings

between the powers of fire and ice. As both sides are fighting relentlessly to be the victor, Heath turns to look at the activating time portal. Then, he takes a deep breath

and suddenly, jump into the portal! By the time everyone knows what he just did, it is too late. He is already in the time stream back to the Middle Cretaceous in Antarctica.

"HEATH!"Shouted Everyone, except Candaria, who is still fighting against the two-headed Wyvern.

In the Jungle of Middle Cretaceous, 106 Million Years Ago...

"AAAAHHHH!"Said Heath as he's falling from the time portal.

"Ouch..."Groaned Heath as he's rubbing his head.

"Nasty landing..."Said Heath as he's getting up and then look around.

"Alright! Time to find myself!"Said Heath and he sets out to find his past self and his friends' past selves. All he can do now is to run only.

Back at Professor Steam's workshop in the Catacombs in the 21st Century...

"ROARRR!"

"Stay out of this, you excuse of a giant lizard!"Said Candaria as she's blasting icy beam to the fire-breathing gigantic two-headed Wyvern before her.

"Whoever win won't be a good result for us. I can guarantee that."Said Deuce

"Well, there is nothing that we can do!"Said Clawd

"How about lure them into the time portal?"Asked Zak

"Ahem!"Said Abbey and everyone turns to look at her.

"Would anybody mind telling me what is going on?!"Asked Abbey

"Well..."Said Draculaura

Back to the Middle Cretaceous in Antarctica...

"Where could my past self be?! Where could my past self be?! Where could my past self be?!"Asked heath as he's running deeper into the forest like a crazy guy.

Then, he slips up and fall right into the frozen pool, breaking it in the process. He quickly gets out and run to find what he is seeking here. Then, he finally

comes across with what he is looking for in this timeline. The first encounter of him, Clawd, Deuce with Candaria.

"My name is Candaria, the Spirit of Ice and Snow. Seeing you in trouble, I am here to save you from it."Said Candaria

"Well, thanks for the save, Candaria."Said Deuce

"Now, may you do me a favor for saving you and your friends?"Asked Candaria

"Sure! Anything for the savior of ours!"Said Heath

"Can you stay with-"Asked Candaria but then the heath of this timeline pops out of nowhere, interrupting her.

"NNNOOOOO!"Shouted Heath as he's running out of the forest and blast a fireball to her, getting her, his past self and his friends' past selves' attentions.

When the past Heath sees the present Heath, everything begins to shake and when the present accidentally slips and fall on his past self, the time paradox

happens as they both merge, processing a cosmic shockwave.

"Uh-oh..."Said Past Heath and Present Heath as they're merging. Then, an explosion erupts and when the light dies down, only one Heath remains.

"Ooh..."Groaned Heath and suddenly a time portal opens behind him and suck him inside.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"Screamed Heath as he's being sucked inside the time portal. Then, it closes.

"So... what just happened?"Asked Past Deuce

"No idea, bud."Said Past Clawd

Back to Professor Steam's workshop under Monster High in the 21st Century...

"ROARRR!"

"This is one of the biggest messed up days I've been into."Said Deuce and suddenly, the time portal opens above the fight between Candaria and the two-headed Wyvern.

Lucky or not, he landed right on the back of the angry gigantic wyvern with two heads, knocking it out cold. As he's still feeling dizzy, Candaira immediately jumps

out and hug him tightly.

"I don't know what happened or how you did it! But nothing can tear me and you apart from now on!"Said Candaria

"I wouldn't say that if I were you."Said Heath as he's looking up above his head.

"Huh?"Asked Candaria as she's looking up as well. Then, she sees that the time portal that her beloved just left is getting bigger and bigger!

"What do we do?!"Asked Cleo as she's seeing the time portal above them as well along with the others.

"Heath! What did you do?!"Asked Draculaura

"I traveled back when I first met Candaria and encountered my past self!"Said Heath as Candaria's still hugging him. Such a sight is making Abbey angry little by little.

"Thanks for telling us! Because it doesn't help how to solve this at all!"Said Clawd

"Wait a minute! I know the person who can!"Said Cleo and she immdiately calls for Ghoulia's help.

"Ghoulia! We need your help! Heath made a biggest mess he ever made!"Said Cleo but then Ghoulia's reply back to her is such a dissatisfactory.

"YOUR HOUSE IS BEING BLOCKED WITH THE SNOW SO YOU CANNOT GET OUT?!"Asked Cleo and Ghoulia confirms it through the phone call.

"Fine! Just tell us how to reverse this whole event when I finished explain everything to you!"Said Cleo and with that, Cleo tells Ghoulia everything.

And with that, Ghoula tells Cleo that all she and the others have to do is to reset the original time portal to go to the future instead in order to

send what that came from the past back to their original timeline.

"Thanks, Ghoulia."Said Cleo and she ended the phone call.

"What did Ghoulia say?"Asked Clawd

"She told us that to reverse all of this is to reset the time portal to the future. That's all."Said Cleo

"Well, there is one problem now. None of us know how this thing works."Said Deuce

"Hey, Heath can operated it. So why can't we?"Asked Zak and Fiskerton gives him a nod.

"By kicking! We simply cannot just randomly kick-"Said Deuce but before he could finish that sentence, Fiskerton already kicks the control panel in

the same way Heath did while also randomly pressing the buttons as well. Out of pure luck, the time portal works and beginning to open the portal to

the future instead of the past. And with that, the bigger time portal immediately stop growing and then suck what is below it inside. Soon enough,

the two-headed Wyvern got sucked into the time portal. One of its lightnings struck it, separate it back into two Polar Allosaurs once again and

also remove the Savitri's spell in the process.

"Yes!"Said Everyone except Candaria, but when Heath begins to float up and being sucked in as well, they show the difference emotion immediately.

"No!"Said Everyone except Candaria. Instinctively, Abbey jumps out to grab Heath's left foot but when he got lift away as well. Draculaura quickly

grabs her, followed by Clawd, and then Cleo, and then Deuce, and then Zak and finally, Fiskerton. Still determined to get Candaria's off him,

he fires up his hair, scaring her.

"AAAAHHHHH!"Screamed Candaria as she's letting go of him and floating away into the time portal back to when she came from.

When she got sucked in, the time portal immedaitely closes down and everything is back to normal. Well, almost normal.

"So... now can anyone tell me what is really going on?!"Asked Abbey, unknowingly hugging Heath herself.

"Well..."Said Heath

20 Minutes Later...

"From all things you ever done, this is the baddest and the dumbest of all!"Said Abbey

"I know but... I just wanted to impress you."Said Heath as he's rubbing his head.

"Listen, I don't need some fancy necklace to empower me or to make me look better. All I wanted in a guy is being an honest and funny person."Said Abbey

"And do I have them?"Asked Heath

"Funniness, yes. But honesty, I am not sure. Not right now."Said Abbey

"Ooh..."Groaned Heath and he's hung his head down in disappointment. But then, she grabs him and pull him closer to her.

"But... you can still be a good considerable choice to go out with. So your chance with me is still stand."Said Abbey as she's looking at him lovingly into the eyes.

"And one more thing..."Said Abbey and then immediately kisses him on his right cheek.

"Thanks for standing up for me. You could have gotten along with that imposter but instead, you chose the real me."Said Abbey

"What can I say? The real is always the best!"Said Heath and then he walks out with her, hand in hand. Soon, they rejoin the others to end their date by returning to

their homes. Except for Zak and Fiskerton, they return to their uncle's house immediately when the whole mess is over and the snows and ices are melting away,

including the living ones like those humanoid birds made out of snow and that alligator-headed frost giant as well. As for Mr. Hackington, he is still hiding inside

a dumpster. For the Nagas, they absolutely angry and upset that their twelfth attempt got thwarted just like the previous eleven attempts before.

 **Author's note: Yes! I did it! I finally be able to put an end to this story arc! Well, the long delay is not because of I was watching Power Rangers SPD**

 **and the homework from the university.** **But also because of my own laziness and also because I was having no idea of how to concluded this story back**

 **then. When it seems hopeless, I suddenly remembered about the movie that I didn't** **watch long ago. That was when I think about Mr. Peabody and**

 **Sherman. So I did my best to clear all of my homework and seize a chance to watch that movie again after a long time ago. And with that,** **I managed**

 **to put an end to this story arc! All thanks to how Sherman messed thing up and how Mr. Peabody and the other highly intelligence people fix it. And I'm**

 **also** **thinking lately about when** **this semester ended and the vacation time arrives, should I create a story about Power Rangers + Descendants or should**

 **I** **continue** **with my other story called Young Avengers or not. Well, I have yet to decided** **that but tell me what you guys think. Please, I need to know it.**

 **And one more thing, this story arc also has the same name, which sort of based from an episode of Walking With Dinosaurs just like the one**

 **called** **New Blood as well. I hope this worth the long waiting of you guys!**

 **Questions, reviews, comments, suggests, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you guys next time!**


	36. Deal with the Devil

**The crossover of Secret Saturdays and Monster High 2010-2016 franchise.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High 2010-2016 franchise. I own only my OCs.**

 **Author's note: Sorry for the late update, again. But I got like plenty of homework to do and before I know it the final exams happened!**

 **And the first semester just ended sometime ago.** **So I think I have time to write this but then once again, got distracted by Power Rangers Mystic Force**

 **and the ceremony that needed to be set up for the soon-to-be-graduated, who were** **the seniors last year at my university. And of course, I am still in**

 **the middle of the decision about should I continue another story that I left or start another one that I am so much** **want to create! Well, the final decision**

 **is mine to make, of course. But it's pretty hard! Can't any of you help me out? Well, here is the new chapter! I hope you people will like it!** **And one more**

 **thing, have any of you saw the last episode of Power Rangers Ninja Steel yet? The Rangers defeated the enlarged Galvanax without using the Megazord?!**

 **That's new** **and also awesome!** **Okay, enough talking. Let's take ride to see what is in this chapter!**

Chapter 36 Deal With The Devil

Next day, in the Factory beneath under Chao Phya River in Naga City, Thailand...

"How is the process of Mr. Argost?"Asked Dr. Animo

"He still needs more time. The blueprints we got from our informants in Monster High are quite... troubling."Said Naga Phya Bio-Engineer #1

"And how is the process on Owlman?"Asked Dr. Animo

"The cloning process is going very well, sir. Although the blackout did a number on him and delaying the process,

the Owlman is still in good condition."Said Naga Phya Bio-Engineer #2

"Keep it that way, we cannot allow anymore incident like that to happen. Speaking of blackout, is the electric genetator for such a case arrive yet?"Asked Dr. Animo

"Not yet, sir. We will haven't heard anything from that."Said Naga Phya Bio-Engineer #1

"But we'll check it again if you wanted."Said Naga Phya Bio-Engineer #2

"Then go. I have the other things to deal with here."Said Dr. Animo and with that the two Nagas left his sight.

Meanwhile, in the Catacombs under Monster High, in the Nagas' lair...

"So what is the plan?"Asked Kazi

"Simple. Make a deal."Said Deepika as she's drawing the creature for the thirdteenth attempt to capture Zak.

"Oh! So we're going to just tell everyone who we really are and threaten Zak to come with us and exposing ourselves in the process? So much of an infiltration."Said Navin

"Not exactly..."Said Deepika as she keeps drawing.

"What do you mean?"Asked Vinay

"Let Mr. S handle things like the last time."Said Deepika as she's finishing her drawing.

"Oh wow! This is going to be an interesting attempt."Said Savitri after Deepika handed the picture of the newest creature to her.

"You're not serious!"Said Navin when he took a look at the picture.

"Queen Rani Nagi said we need to take the drastic step. What can be more drastic than that?"Asked Deepika

Later, in the Hallway...

"Another day... another class..."Said Zak out of boredom while his adopted Lemurian brother nodded in agreement as they're walking to their class.

"Or do you prefer to go out and messing things up?"Asked Clawdeen

"Well, that's not exactly what I wanted. But-"Said Zak

"You wanted to help solve some issues of some monsters as Kur, right, mate?"Asked Lagoona

"Pretty much."Said Zak

"Well, problems won't happen everyday. So why don't just consider this as a day off?"Asked Clawdeen

"A day off by going school? Sounds weird, you know."Said Zak

"I know. But you can take this entire day for study only."Said Clawdeen

"For the problems' solver, this is a rare chance, mate."Said Lagoona

"Okay... if you ghouls put it that way."Said Zak and then he enters the Science Lab with them and his Lemurian brother.

Meanwhile, in the Forest near the Mountain...

"ROARRR!"

The sound of ferocious roar coes out from the giant hole before the mountain. Inside the dark part of the hole, is inhabited by the new creature created by the Nagas' magic.

Its orange eyes are glowing in the darkness and suddenly, it digs deeper into the underground and then, forward into the mountain. As it's digging, it causes small tremors.

In the meantime, at Mughal Imperial Feast, in the Garage...

"Keep loading."Said Sharif al-Din as the other werehyenas, who are his employees are unloading

the golds from the trucks and putting them into the secret chamber behind the wall.

"With these golds, we will have enough money to begin the new age!"Said Sharif al-Din as he's looking at his own reflection on the shiny golds before him.

Later, at Monster High, in the Science Lab...

"As you can see, this is the Mongolian Death Worm."Said Mr. Hackington as he's showing his students the picture of a Mongolian Death Worm by film.

"I know many of you are unfamiliar with these worms. But it is really important to learn about them. Can anyone tell me why?"Asked Mr. Hackington

"Because they're so big and so slimy?"Asked Cleo, disgusting at the fact that giant worms are super hideous and dangerous.

"Quite correct! But... it is also because they're one of the deadliest monsters to ever exist in Mongolia.

Encounter one of them might be your last encounter with it!"Said Mr. Hackington

"What about the Taotie, sir?"Asked Zak

"Ah! The Taotie! I would never forget them! So deadly! So powerful! And so... powerful in

telepathy!"Said Mr. Hackington but then turns to face his students after daydreaming about feeding a Taotie.

"But unlike the Taotie, these giant meat-eating worms have no known weakness. So that is

why they're dangerous as much as Taotie. Or maybe, even more."Said Mr. Hackington

"Since when did we ask him about the giant worms' weakness?"Asked Heath

"No idea, bro."Said Clawd

"Now, who can tell me how can these worms survive in the Gobi Desert?"Asked Mr. Hackington but one raise their hands.

Meanwhile, in the Computer Lab...

"Okay..."Said Navin as he's putting the jump drive into a computer.

"Uploading now."Said Navin as he's working on making sure the message from his leader is getting Zak in his next class after lunch.

"This better work out well!"Said Kazi

"Believe me, none of them won't know it is you!"Said Navin

Later, at Lunchtime in the Cafeteria...

"Ugh! That was one of the grossest study ever!"Said Deuce

"Yeah! Who would have though! The Death Worms might be the cause of the Black Death!"Said Clawd

"You know there is still no proof of that, Clawd."Said Zak as he's wating his beef sandwich.

"Still! It is super gross!"Said Clawd

"Oh come on! Black Death ceased to exist like ever since the 19th century. We all are save from it."Said Zak

"Yep."Said Fiskerton after he ate his sandwich full of grubs.

"So what is your next class, dude?"Asked Deuce

"Computer class."Said Zak as he's eating his beef sandwich.

At the Nearby Table...

"It's been a while, you know."Said Raythe

"Missing an action, Raythe?"Asked Silvi

"We're here to protect him! Not doing this being students stuff!"Said Raythe

"Listen, Raythe. Just sit and relax. Nothing bad could happen."Said Silvi as she's eating her beef sandwich.

"I agree with her."Said Lucio as he's dipping some of his nachos with cheese dip.

"Ugh! Fine!"Said Raythe and he picks his beef sandwich up and take a bite. As he and

his friends are eating, the beeping sounds happen at their communicators on their wrists.

"Guys! We have a situation! I detected that there are tremors all over the city! Although small, they are unusual."Said Choki through their communicators.

"Do you think this will have anything to do with those who want the great Kur?"Asked Silvi

"I'm not sure but there is a possibility."Said Choki

"Then we better-"Said Raythe but then the bell rings, interrupting the commnunication.

"Looks like that will have to wait..."Said Lucio

"But-"Said Choki

"Relax, we will find an excuse and leave as fast as we can."Said Silvi

"... very well... Green Samurai out."Said Choki and he ended the communication.

"Let's finish this and go to our class."Said Silvi and she immediately eats her lunch along with her friends and rush to their next class at the Computer Lab.

Later, in the Computer Lab...

"Okay, let's-"Said Zak but when he is about to open the program Microsoft Word, a message suddenly pops up on the screen instead.

"What the heck?!"Asked Zak

"What's wrong, Zak?"Asked Frankie

"This!"Said Zak as he's pointing to the screen as the message is loading.

"What is that?!"Asked Frankie as she's come to get a look with Lagoona, Cleo, Gil and Deuce.

"I don't know!"Said Zak and then the message finishes the loading process.

"Hello, great Kur. I am Mr. S. The mastermind behind all of the attempts to capture you for... the greater cause. Due to that

plans to get to you had been thwarted by your friends for so many times, I decided to make a deal with you instead."Said Mr. S

"What kind of deal?"Asked Zak but didn't immediately get the response because this is a message.

"Yes, a deal. A very simple deal. Recently, there are small tremors occuring in the city. In case you're wondering, it is my newest creature's doing.

My newest creature, Mad Magma, has power more than just the ability to cause tremors. He can cause a volcanic eruption! Unless you surrender yourself

to my puppets that will be waiting for you in the Eastern Forest, this city will become the volcanic wasteland full of fires, ashes and lava rivers!

You have until sunset of today to do that! Hope you make the right decision."Said Mr. S and then the message ended.

"Great! Another problemetic day!"Said Zak while unknown to him and his friends nearby, the three disguised ninjas just heard everything.

"Choki? Did you get-"Asked Silvi whisperly through the communicator to Choki, who is on the other side of the room.

"Yes, I heard. And you guys have to stop him."Said Choki through the communicator.

"How?"Asked Lucio

"By being there for him."Said Choki

"As in secretly following him? You got it!"Whispered Raythe

Back at Zak's computer table...

"So what do we do?"Asked Frankie

"Easy. I go there, resisting them and find that Mad Magma thing and beat it!"Said Zak

"Talking is always easier that getting it done, mate."Said Lagoona

"I know that but... I really ran out of choice..."Said Zak

"Not to mention the not so good good idea, bro."Said Deuce

"Ahem!"Said Headmistress Bloodgood

"Sorry!"Said Everyone and they quickly return to their tables.

"Once this class ended, find Robecca and Andy as fast as possible!"Whispered Frankie and Cleo and Lagoona nodded in response.

Later, in the Eastern Forest...

"Hey! I am here! As promised!"Said Zak as he's looking around himself. Suddenly, two small explosions happen before him and two Chinese funeral puppets appear

before him. Then, they walk out toward him and come to stand by his sides and grab his arms, escorting him away to meet their master. Suddenly, Raythe, Silvi and Lucio,

in their ninja uniforms, appear out of nowhere from above and slash two puppets with their ninjato, destroying them. Then, they landed right in front of Zak like ninjas

and quickly stand up.

"Are you okay?"Asked Raythe

"You guys again?! Just who are you people?!"Asked Zak

"We're ninjas. That's all you need to know."Said Raythe and suddenly, more several explosions happen around them and more magical funeral puppets appear out of smoke.

And this time, they all are armed with the jian. They all then walk toward to their targets, like doing rap dance as usual, and fight them. As the ninjas are fighting

the funeral puppets, an earthquake suddenly hits in, interrupting the fight. At the nearby mountain, its top explodes and then a giant beetle made out of molten rocks

and lava reveal itself to the city.

"ROARRR!"

"My guess... is that that thing is the Mad Magma."Said Zak, didn't thought that it will be this big!

"ROARRR!"

Instead of attack him and the ninjas, Mad Magma digs back into the underground beneath the mountain. That was when they remember the deal. If Zak doesn't

surrender himself, Mr. S will give an order to that giant molten rocks-like beetle to turn the town into the wasteland full of fires, ashes and lava rivers. Evacuation is

impossible now. Everything is hopeless. That thing is too big for him to take on physically and so he has no choice to but to use his power to search for it and command

it to leave, combining the monsters. It can enlarging them as well.

At Monster High's front lawn...

"Are you three really want to do this again?"Asked Cleo and then she pulls out the Amulet of Empowerment

out from her purse and aim it to Frankie, Robecca and Andy and they nodded in response.

"Ready?"Asked Cleo as she's holding the amulet firmly in her grips.

(Insert Power Rangers Dino Thunder's theme song.)

"Ready!"Said Frankie and Lagoona while Fiskertom just nodded.

"Here it goes!"Said Cleo and she activates her amulet on Frankie, Robecca and Andy. Soon, they all become blue lights and then completing the transformation of

the Monster Megazord. Once the transformation completed, the Monster Megazord leaves to confront Mad Magma. As the giant droid is moving, it shakes the ground

in the process.

In the Eastern Forest...

"What is that?!"Asked Zak as the ground is shaking.

"Look!"Said Raythe and he points up into the sky, toward to the Monster Megazord that is walking toward to him, Zak and his team.

"What is that thing?!"Asked Silvi

"How am I suppose to know?! I see that thing for first time in my life as well!"Said Lucio

"I remembered it! It saved me from the giant flying starfish last time."Said Zak

"A good guy then?"Asked Lucio

"Don't be so sure. Better be on alert for now."Said Raythe as the Monster Megazord is moving closer. Once the giant droid reached the mountain, it charges up the electricity

at the bolts at the neck and then, send a wave of electric down into the giant hole of the mountain, shocking Mad Magma and getting its attention. Fast like flowing water,

Mad Magma quickly jumps out from the hole, hitting the Monster Megazord in the face in the process, sending it down to the ground. Then, it landed before

the Monster Megazord and roar out ferociously to its opponent for disturbing it.

"ROARRR!"

Mad Magma charges toward its opponent and slam its horn right into the Monster Megazord's chest, sending it backward. Then, it spits plenty of lava balls out to hit

the giant droid, making it falls on its back. But the Monster Megazord quickly gets up and then fly up with its boot jets and fly toward the giant molten rocks-like beetle

and grab it at its horn and pick it up and throw it to the giant droid's behind ground.

"ROARRR!"

As Mad Magma quickly gets up and dig into the underground. After a moment of nothingness, it suddenly jumps out from the Monster Megazord's left side and slam its horn

right in the chest of the giant droid before dig back into the underground once it landed on the ground on the giant droid's right. Mad Magma keeps using this tactic on

the Monster Megazord until it got caught by its horn once again. This time, the Monster Megazord breaks its born off its nose, injuring it and make it roar out in pain.

"ROARRR!"

Distracted by its injury, the Monster Megazord quickly tosses the giant beetle that made out of molten rocks and lava away. As Mad Magma is getting up, the giant droid

seizes the chance and unleash the finishing attack on it. The Monster Megazord quickly takes out the horns on its head, charge them up and turning them into Electric Axes.

Wasting no more time, the giant droid throws its weapons to the now hornless Mad Magma, destroying it in an explosion.

(Power Rangers Dino Thunder's theme song eneded.)

In the Forest below...

"Okay... can you tell us what is that thing is?"Asked Lucio

"No idea. But glad that it is on our side."Said Zak, covering up for Frankie, Robecca and Andy.

"If you say so..."Said Silvi and she leaves the scene with her friends by ninja-streaking away.

In the Catacombs under Monster High, at the Nagas' lair...

"I cannot believe the so simple thirdteenth attempt is ended in failure!"Said Kazi as he's looking at the screen trhough the eyes of one of the Surveillance Sprites.

"With those ninjas and that gigantic mechanical thingy is walking around every time we wanted to capture the great Kur, no doubt it won't end well for us."Said Navin

"What do we do?"Asked Vinay

"Create another creature and send it out and tear that thing apart!"Said Kazi

"We can't! I need time to draw!"Said Deepika

"Well, I have another solution."Said Savitri and then she uses her magic to summon two Chinese funeral puppets.

"Reach the front lawn of this school as fast as possible!"Said Savitri and the two magical puppets obey her order. As they're reaching the front lawn,

she's meditating and chanting her spells in Sanskrit language. Once they reached the front lawn of the school, she unleashes green blast with purple stripes

on them out and it goes straight right to the two magical funeral puppets in the front lawn. Once the magical blast hit them, they quickly grow to the size

of the building.

"Go out and destroy the monstrous machine that helped the great Kur getaway!"Said Savitri telephatically and with that, they set out to destroy the fused Frankie,

Robecca and Andy. As they're leaving the scene, Cleo and Fiskerton see them and decided to contact Zak to get him out of there, without mentioning that the giant droid

before him is the combination of Frankie, Robecca and Andy, doesn't want to make him worry about them. Back in the Eastern Forest, when Zak is about to leave, he got

a call from Cleo, saying that a new threat is on its way. Soon, he discovered that she is right when two giant Chinese funeral puppets armed with jian on each one are coming

toward to the Monster Megazord.

"That can't be good!"Said Zak and he immediately runs off for his life, leaving the Monster Megazord behind. Hearing the sounds of giant footsteps, the Monster Megazord

turns around and see two new enemies. Upon being sighted, the two giant magical puppets pull jian out of from the sheaths, which are hidden in their chests, and walk

out to attack the Monster Megazord. Each of them manage to slash the giant droid one time but then, it grabs their hands and pull them to hit one another in the head.

But that didn't stop the mfor long and they rush out to attack the Monster Megazord again and this time by fighting like the Kung Fu experts. This gives

the Monster Megazord a hard time to fight back because they move so fast. Then, they jump up into the air and heading down right toward to the giant droid

as they're spinning themselves like drills with their short swords are pointing toward to their opponent. The Monster Megazord quickly takes off its horns and jump

up for the counterattack. The counterattack failed and the two magical puppets drilled themselves through the Monster Megazord, sending it down to the ground.

But the giant droid quickly gets up and form an orb of electricity in its hands by charged up from the bolts at the neck. The Monster Megazord blasts the orb right to

the charging Chinese funeral puppets, destroying them in one blast.

Back at the Catacombs under Monster High, in the Nagas' lair...

"Any other solution?!"Asked Kazi after he witnessed the total failure brought by the destruction of two giant magical puppets.

"Well... no..."Said Savitri

"Besides, we better go find something to eat before it's getting darker."Said Deepika

"Fine with me."Said Vinay and then he left with the Naga ghouls.

"We will have our chance someday, Your Majesty."Said Navin and then he follows them out of the lair.

"Yes... one day..."Said Kazi and then he leaves the place, following his team out to find something for tonight's dinner.

Later, at the Front Lawn of Monster High...

"Cleo! Fiskerton!"Said Frankie as she's approaching them with Robecca, Andy and Zak. Fiskerton quickly hugs his adoptive brother, thanking Heaven that he is safe.

"Another victory, I presume?"Asked Cleo

"Yes, it is, Cleo."Said Robecca

"So... Zak. How did you escape from the clutches of the puppets who were going to escort you to that Mr. S guy?"Asked Cleo

"Well, three ninjas came out of nowhere and saved me like the last time."Said Zak

"Do you know who they are?"Asked Andy

"Just like the last time, they didn't reveal their identities."Said Zak

"Well, look on the bright side, they're on our side."Said Robecca

"Although this is feeling troublesome, I have to agree with Robecca. Who knows how many more tricks that Mr. S has in his sleeves, right?"Asked Frankie

"I agree, Frankie. But I believe we need to be cautious with those ninjas as well. We don't know that they're working for Mr. S or not."Said Cleo

"Well, I think this is just for now. Let's get back to our homes."Said Zak and he returns to his house with Lemurian brother while the others go to their own homes.

 **Author's note: Whoa! This chapter took me more than a month! Well it is all because of my own laziness and also because of a lot of things happen in**

 **the previous month,** **ranging from watching Power Rangers Mystic Force and the other series that I like to the lots of homework and the final exams of**

 **the first semester of my junior year in** **my university. And I only got almost of a month as the time for vacation! Ugh! Well, in the shorter term to describe**

 **this is this. Plenty of things had been going on around** **here in my life and it is yet coming to its end! Because the time for the vacation is almost at its**

 **end** **here! And not mention with obsession with the Descendants and** **the Power Rangers now! Oh! I am so much wanted to write the crossover about**

 **these two!** **But I think I would like to do at least one more chapter for this story. And then,** **leave for my other story called Young Avengers until I felt**

 **like I updated** **enough. That will be when I might I start to write about the crossover between Descendants and Power Rangers.** **But still, I'd like to hear**

 **it from you** **people. And of course, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Oh! And as for the Taotie, they came from the movie called the Great Wall!**

 **It's pretty awesome! For those who don't know, go check them out! It's a great alternate history movie, if you all ask me.**

 **Questions, reviews, comments, suggests, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you people next time!**


	37. Catch of the Day

**The crossover of Secret Saturdays and Monster High 2010-2016 franchise.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High 2010-2016 franchise. I own only my OCs.**

 **Author's note: Once again, being busied with the Power Rangers. This time, it's the Power Rangers Jungle Fury and Power Rangers Megaforce.**

 **And I've come to the decision. I'll stop writing this story** **for now but have no worry, I'll return one day. And now, let's recap of what I still have**

 **yet to write. So I have Zak's unlucky day(s), The Last Battle of Wendigo and Hokhoku, Dream of Gold arc,** **return of the Grimora parasites,**

 **Germs invasion of the Kaiju Island arc, the Haunted arc, Mountain Hare exchanged for Crown Prince arc, the "Violet Fire" Zmey arc, Boo York Boo York arc,**

 **the Execution of the Fallen Queen arc, the Execution of the Little Prince arc, the Real and the Fake Valentine arc and the Great Scarrier Reef arc. But well,**

 **I recently think that should I take** **the whole Germs invasion into the second phase of the story alongside with the Strange Magic-like story arc or not.**

 **And yes, it is still unnamed because I have no time to think about it. If I did,** **there will be a gap for the Nagas to fill in by send one or two of their creations**

 **that came to lives by magical drawn pictures to Boo York to abduct Zak. But again, that is still in the middle of the decision.**

 **So I'll need you guys to help by telling me what should I do.**

Chapter 37 Catch Of The Day

Two days later, in the Factory beneath under Chao Phya River in Naga City, Thailand...

"Now, Mr. Argost! Prepare to return to the waking world!"Said Dr. Animo and then he pulls the switch down, activating the machine to make V. V. Argost alive once again.

But after the wave after wave of electrocution, nothing happens to his body and simply just remain lying on the operation bed just like when he was put on.

"Okay... where did I go wrong?"Asked Dr. Animo and walks to the desk and take a look at the blueprints he got from Kazi and his team in Monster High.

Meanwhile, in the Catacombs under Monster High, at the Nagas' lair...

"Tell me again how can this thing is going to work?"Asked Kazi as he's looking at the picture of the newest creature.

"Lamperial is a lantern/lamprey-themed creature, which means he has the powers of the lantern

and the lamprey altogether."Said Deepika as she's drawing the picture of the new creature.

"What can he do?"Asked Vinay

"You'll see."Said Deepika as she's finishing her drawing and then, give it to Savitri.

"Now, if you may-"Said Deepika

"You got it."Said Savitri and she puts the picture on the ground as she sits before it in the meditation style, open the spell book and begin to say spell in Sanskrit language,

summoning the magic. Once the magic is summoned, the colorful glowing lights appear around her hands and then she blasts them into the picture. Once the smoke

disappear after an explosion, the newest creation, Lamperial, the creature with limbs and tentacles on the back as lampreys and torso and head as lantern, is now in

the real world.

"What is your bidding, masters?"Asked Lamperial as he's bowing before the Prince of the Nagas.

"Find the great Kur and bring him before us!"Said Kazi

"As you command!"Said Lamperial and then he gets up and leave to find Zak.

"I hope this fourteenth attempt worked..."Said Navin, concerning about lampreys that appear as the limbs of the new creation.

At the Front Lawn of Monster High...

"No class today?!"Asked Everyone

"Appearently, it is. Mr. Hackington got himself into what he described as... an unpleasant situation..."Said Headmistress Bloodgood

"What kind of situation that can stopped him from teaching us anyway?"Asked Heath

Meanwhile, at Mr. Hackington's house, in his basement...

"Now this will do it!"Said Mr. Hackington, who is now has a head of a vulture, torso of worm and limbs of frog. When he finished working on the chemicals in his test tube,

he drinks it, hoping that it will turn him back into his own self once again. After he drank it, his body begin to shake and then he suddenly explodes!

"BOOM!"

After the smoke died down, Mr. Hackington takes a look at the mirror nearby and found that he is still a mutant.

To make the matter worse, now he has a horn like a unicorn on his head and two bat wings on his back.

"AAARRRRGGGHHHH!"Groaned Mr. Hackington

Back to Monster High, at Front Lawn...

"Whatever it is, I'm pretty sure it might not be too serious."Said Clawdeen

"So... do we get a free period?"Asked Cleo

"Not quite..."Said Headmistress Bloodgood

"Huh?"Asked Everyone, except for those who cannot talk like Fiskerton and the zombies.

"He gave me the worksheet about biology and mutation. I'll make sure there will be enough for every single student of his class."Said Headmistress Bloodgood and then

she turns back but before she could open the door and sending her back in shock, the door suddenly opens from the inside by the Nagas' newest creation, Lamperial.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Headmistress. But it seems you're going to have one less student today! HAHAHAAAA!"Laughed Lamperial as he's looking straight at Zak.

"Oh boy..."Said Zak while in the crowd, Choki, Silvi, Raythe and Lucio are slowly leaving in order to get in their samurai and ninja uniforms in the nearest hiding spot.

"You're my catch of the day!"Said Lamperial and he stretches his arms, which are made out of lampreys, out and grab Zak with the lampreys mouths that happened to

be his hands. But before he could pull Zak closer to him, a masked samurai in green kimono jumps out of nowhere and slash his arms with his katana, releasing Zak

from the vile creature's grip.

"Hey! My arms!"Said Lamperial as he's moving back in fear and shock of what just happened.

"There's a lot more coming for you!"Said Raythe and he jumps down from above with Silvi and Lucio, in their ninja uniforms, wearing masks and ninjato in their hands.

They slash him at the sholders and then kick him in the chest, sending him through the door into the school's hallway.

"Ugh! Ouch!"Groaned Lamperial as he's trying to get up but can't because he has no arms now. Suddenly, the most unimaginable thing happens to him!

His arms grow back like lizard regrows its tail! Once he regained his arms, he quickly gets up and retreat deep into the school's ground.

"I'll be back later!"Said Lamperial as he's running away from the ninjas and samurai.

Later, in the Hallway...

"Don't you think it is weird whenever trouble happens, those ninjas and that samurai always appear to rescue me?"Asked Zak

"When you pput it that way, I'll go with yes."Said Cleo as she's looking at her nails.

"I think they are quite nice. I mean... they protected you, Zak."Said Lagoona

"But what if it is just a setup?"Asked Zak

"What made yo think of that?!"Asked Lagoona

"Well, they don't want to reveal who they are to me or any of us."Said Zak

"Are you saying that this is simply just a setup so they can get to you without being suspected?"Asked Draculaura

"Well, we cannot completely the people who don't even show their real faces, right?"Asked Zak

"And not to mention cannot smell them either. They use something to hide their true scents."Said Clawdeen

At the Left Junction behind them...

"Did you hear that?!"Asked Silvi in the whispering voice after heard the conversation between the ghouls and Zak.

"Well, I don't blame them. We quite the uninvited people as ninjas and samurai."Whispered Raythe

"Think about it, Silvi. We showed up out of nowhere as ninjas and in Choki's case, a samurai, and armed with weapons."Said Lucio

"And not to mention look so mysterious and suspicious."Said Choki

"But still, what they said quite a bit...hurtful."Said Silvi

"The world is full of pain and misery, Silvi. You just have to know where to look at."Said Choki

"And when you do, you have to accept it."Said Raythe

"Ugh... fine..."Said Silvi and then she leaves with her friends to their class.

Meanwhile, at the Nagas' lair in the Catacombs...

"Again, going solo messed things up."Said Deepika

"Take them."Said Savitri and then she uses her spell and summon a platoon of Chinese funeral puppets out of nowhere by little explosions.

"They'll scare the others and delaying those ninjas while you're going after the great Kur."Said Savitri

"Thank you, mistresses!"Said Lamperial and he leaves with his army of puppets.

"Hey... where are the guys anyway?"Asked Deepika

"Already left to their classes at gym. They have casketball."Said Savitri

"So should we left for ours?"Asked Deepika

"Do you really have to ask? Of course, we have to!"Said Savitri and she leaves with her for Home Ick class.

Later, in the Science Lab...

"Even without Mr. Hackington, he can still get to us!"Said Zak as he's looking at his worksheet.

"Yeah, you're telling me, dude."Said Heath

"I can't believe I missed a chance to play casketball with Deuce!"Said Clawd as he's doing his assignment.

"Yeah, it's not everyday your science teacher being preoccupied at home but yet, he can

still get to you through his assignments."Said Clawdeen as she's doing her assignment.

In the meantime, in the Attic of Monster High...

"With this plan that I just came up with, the great Kur will have to surrender himself to me!"Said Lamperial and with that, he raises his arms and begin

to left them becoming longer and longer. Soon, the lampreys are falling out from his arms because he's growing them out of them. Once they're detached,

they quickly grow limbs and roar out ferociously, although it sounds more like groaning because they're small in size.

"Soon, this school will be overpopulated with my children!"Said Lamperial and then he turns to look at the platoon of Chinese funeral puppets that are standing behind him.

"Guard the door and hallway. Let no ones enter!"Said Lamperial and all human-sized magical puppets quickly pull out their short swords and leave for their posts.

"HEHEHEHEEE!"Laughed Lamperial as he's populating Monster High with thousands of little amphibious version of himself.

Later, in the Gym...

"*WHISTLE!* Ten minutes break!"Said Coach Igor and with that, everyone goes to rest.

"I'll be in the toilet. When the game continues, come and get me."Said Deuce as he's leaving to take care of a private business.

"You got it, man."Said Manny as Deuce is disappearing into the toilet. When Deuce is about to sit on the closet, he hears something unusual coming out from it.

As he's taking a look into the water, he sees a lamprey with limbs come out from it and looking at him hungrily. It immediately jumps out and attack him but luckily,

he takes of his glass and turn it into stone in time. But then, more and more are coming and with that, he decided to flee for his life out of the toilet.

Once he left the toilet, he immediately puts on his glass and rush out to tell everyone what he just experienced.

"Guys! We have a problem!"Said Deuce

"What is it?"Asked Kazi

"Well, it's-"Said Deuce but then the sounds of hundreds of slimy footsteps suddenly interrupt him and then, the door sprung open

and a pile of amphibious lampreys with limbs are crawling and running out from the toilet right straight to them.

"THAT!"Shouted Deuce and with that, everyone flees for their lives. At the exit, Deuce stops, takes of his glass and turn them into stones like the first one as well.

But appearently, it seems to be ineffective because there are too many of these little mutated blood-sucking fishes. So he decided to put his glass back on and run

for his life along with the others.

Later, at the Science Lab...

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Everyone from the outside and this got the attention of some students, including Zak. And the moment they open the door to

take a look, they see what that can be one of the worst nightmares ever! An army of little amphibious lampreys are going after everyone in school! They immediately close

the door to process what they just witnessed and wishing that it isn't true. After a moment of nothing, they open the door once again and see that what they saw a moment

is very real. So they immediately slam the door close and have it lock.

"Great! We're trapped!"Said Clawdeen

"What do we do?!"Asked Clawd

"I can turn them into grill fishes, of course."Said Heath

"That won't be enough. There are too many of them."Said Frankie

"How about I control them and order them to leave?"Asked Zak

"Then do it!"Said Frankie

"You got it!"Said Zak and he immediately uses his power on the amphibious lampreys, getting their attention in the process. Once Zak got into each of their minds,

they immediately stop pursuing the other students and the staffs outside and roar out ferociously as they're resisting Zak's mind control over them. All of the lampreys,

even the ones that just came out from Lamperial's arms, are now having their eyes glowing, roaring and shaking their heads around like each of them are having headache.

In Monster High's attic...

"It seems my plan needs an alteration!"Said Lamperial and then he quickly stops cloning his little critters and leave the attic.

"You all come with me! It's time we take this to the great Kur himself!"Said Lamperial as he's going for the ground floor to get Zak.

Later, in the Science Lab...

"Okay... okay... I have them all under my control now..."Said Zak as he's focusing intently on every single amphibious lampreys.

"So... can we all leave now?"Asked Clawdeen

"I... think so..."Said Zak and soon everyone leaves the science lab, except for Zak and Fiskerton, because Zak doesn't want to trigger

the wrong move that will make him lose the focus on the minds of these lampreys and Fiskerton wants to protect his adopted brother.

"So who wants to call this a day and leave the school?"Asked Heath

"It's not even midday yet, Heath!"Said Frankie

"We almost got killed by these little critters! Don't tell me this is usual!"Said Heath

"It's not usual, yes. But Headmistress Bloodgood was yet to give an order for an evacuation. So we don't actually need to leave."Said Clawdeen

"Oh! This school will be evacuated soon! If the great Kur doesn't surrender himself to me, I'll produce more babies until this school gets defunct!"Said Lamperial as he's

approaching them with the magical puppets. Then, he stretches his arms out and sweep them out of his way violently and walk pass them with his minions toward to the

science lab. Nearby, Raythe, Silvi, Lucio and Choki saw this and quickly leave to get their uniforms, weapons and gears.

Meanwhile, at the Science Lab...

"BANG!"

"Knock! Knock! HEHEHEHEEE!"Laughed Lamperial as he's entering the classroom while his army is waiting outside. Fiskerton quickly comes to stand between him

and his brother. But Lamperial opens his chesrt and unleash the flames on him, pushing him back. Then, he grabs the Lemurian with his arms and throw him to

the back of the glass, destroying a set of chemicals and mutating him to have three heads in the process. As Fiskerton is feeling dizzy for having three heads,

Lamperial snaps Zak out of his control over the little clones of his and take him away.

"You're mine, kid!"Said Lamperial as he's holding Zak firmly. Then, he turns around and leave the room. Once he left, three blurring figures appear out of nowhere

and slash him nonstop and forcing him to let Zak go. Once Zak is out of his hands, the three teenage monsters in ninja uniforms and masks reveal themselves to

the lamp/lamprey-themed creature.

"Tell your boss that if you want this kid, you have to go through us first!"Said Raythe

"Fine by me!"Said Lamperial and he opens his chest and unleash the flames on them. As the flames are seemingly consume them, they suddenly jump out from

the burning flames and slash his arms and shoulders with their ninjato, cutting his arms of and hurting in the process. But soon, he renegenates his limbs and

get up to fight the ninjas.

"I'm tired of having people like you cutting my arms off again and again! Let see if you're like being sucked!"Said Lamperial and he stretches his arms out, showing them

that his hands are heads of lampreys, revealing the jawless mouths of them as well. The ninjas jump out and kick him in the chest, sending him hit the lockers. The ninjas

rush toward him again but Lamperial grabs the Silvi and Lucio in time from behind and throw them to hit the lockers on the other side with his stretching arms.

"GUYS!"Shouted Raythe and as he's being distracted with the concern for his friends, Lamperial grabs him from behind and put him up.

"I wanted to suck the blood out of each of you at first! But I changed my mind now! Let's make a

barbecue party out of three of you!"Said Lamperial as he's opening his chest, unleashing the flames.

"Not gonna happen!"Said Choki as he jumps out of nowhere and slash Lamperial's stretching arms off with his katana.

"NOT AGAIN!"Shouted Lamperial as Raythe is falling down to the ground, freeing from his clutches.

Then, Choki grabs the lamp/lamprey-themed creature and throw him into boys' toilet.

"Guys! I got a plan! But we need to get him into the open first!"Said Choki

"But how! We cannot just make him angry and follow us like in the cartoon!"Said Silvi

"Well, this will force him to."Said Choki and he pulls out the bottle of cooking oil, open it and

spray it all over the ground all the way to the entrance of the school and rush back to the group.

"NOW I'M MAD!"Shouted Lamperial as he's storming out of the toilet angrily.

"He is not going to be mad and won't chasing us like in the cartoon?"Asked Lucio

"Just stick to the samurai's plan, bud."Said Silvi

"I'M GOING TO MAKE A BARBECUE PARTY OUT OF YYYYOOOOOUUUUUU!"Shouted Lamperial as he's charging toward them but then slip because of the cooking oil

and slide toward to the school's entrance. Once he slams the door opened with his head and body, he slams down on the ground and rolling around. The ninjas arrive

and summon their special weapons to finish their enemy off once and for all.

 _(Insert Power Rangers Ninja Storm's theme song.)_

 _Go! Power Rangers! Go! Ninja Storm, let's go!_

The Earth Kanabo of Lucio split into two pieces while the Air Bisento of Raythe is connecting to the head of club. The lower part for holding became a lever instead.

As for the Water Tessen of Silvi, they are connecting to the near end of the pole, near the scimitar blade. Then, Choki adds his katana as another blade on the opposite side

of the scimitar blade of Air Bisento. Once completed, the three ninjas hold them in the position like they're holding a hand cannon. Now, the hand cannon doesn't have just

one blade alongside the long spiky club but two!

"Dragon Cannon!"Said Raythe, Silvi and Lucio as they're aiming the cannon to Lamperial.

"Oh! I'm so scared!"Said Lamperial mockingly.

"Ready! FIRE!"Shouted Raythe, Silvi and Lucio and then Raythe pulls the lever toward himself, activating the cannon.

Then, a bluish electrical cannonball got blast out of the cannon and bombard Lamperial alive.

"NNNNNOOOOOOO!"Shouted Lamperial as he's being blasted and later, exploding into pieces.

After the smoke is cleared, all left of the lamp/lamprey-themed creature are just his burned remains.

 _Go! Power Rangers! Go! Ninja Storm, let's go!_

 _(Power Rangers Ninja Storm's theme song ended.)_

At the Catacombs, at the Nagas' lair...

"ENLARGE HIM NOW!"Shouted Kazi

"You got it, Your Majesty!"Said Savitri and she begins to meditate and chanting the magical spell in Sanskrit language.

Soon, a green blast with purple stripes hit the destroyed creature, reviving and enlarging him back for another battle.

Back to Monster High's front lawn...

"OH YEAH! I'M BACK!"Shouted Lamperial

"Okay! We need a big time backup now!"Said Lucio, completely oblivious that Frankie and her friends are nearby. Once they saw Lamperial got enlarged,

they immediately runaway to somewhere else to get help and what they are needing to deal with this.

"I'll rat the heck out of you!"Said Lamperial as he's raising his right foot up, ready to step on the ninjas and samurai.

"Isn't that even a real sentence?!"Asked Raythe

"Is this the right time?!"Asked Silvi

"Oh! It is the right time! The right time for your death!"Said Lamperial as he's slamming his right foot right toward to them. Suddenly,

the Monster Megazord appears out of nowhere and grab him in time and throw him away into the city, which he lands on the street by his face.

"Ugh!"Groaned Lamperial as he's getting up.

 _(Insert Power Rangers Dino Thunder's theme song.)_

"I don't know where did you come from! But you're going down!"Said Lamperial and he strecthes his arms out and wrap his giant robotic enemy up.

"Time to heat things up! HAHAHAAAA!"Laughed Lamperial as he's opening his chest and unleash the flames on the Monster Megazord.

"That giant droid needs help!"Said Silvi

"What do we do?"Asked Lucio

"Do what we do best! Follow my lead!"Said Raythe and he uses his Air Bisento to summon a whirlwind and hit him right into the face, making him close his eyes.

Choki then jumps high into the air slash off Lamperial's arms, making him let go of his enemy. Silvi then uses her pair of Water Tessen to summon the orbs of waters

and slam them into the eyes of the giant lampreys that are wrapping themselves around the Monster Megazord, making them let go as they're growing their limbs.

Lucio then uses his Earth Kanabo to hit at Lamperial's right foot, making him jump and scream in pain.

"Now is your chance! Strike him down!"Said Raythe as he's looking up at the Monster Megazord. The Monster Megazord then picks up the horns on its head and charge it up,

electrifying it. Then, the giant droid throws the electrified axes out and slash at the two giant amphibious lampreys and Lamperial, destroying all three of them.

"You won today! But you will not win the fight tomorrow or whenever the next fight happens!"Said Lamperial as he's slamming down to the ground and explode.

 _(Power Rangers Dino Thunder's theme song ended.)_

Later at Noon, at the Cafeteria, at Zak's table...

"Yes! They helped us, Zak!"Whispered Frankie

"When we were being wrapped up, those ninjas and their samurai friend jump in and set us free from that evil creature!"Said Robecca

"If this cannot proven that they're good guys, I don't know what will."Whispered Clawdeen and Andy and Fiskerton nodded in agreement.

"Well, if we meet them next time. I'll tell them they're friends of ours now."Said Zak

"How you tell them right now?"Asked Silvi as she's walking toward to him with Raythe, Lucio and Choki

"Huh?"Asked Zak

"Let us show you something."Said Silvi and she reveals the ninja uniform she's wearing under her usual outfit by lifting her shirt up a bit.

The others soon follow her action by reveal their ninja uniforms, or in Choki's case, samurai's uniform, lift up their shirts little bit.

"So it was you guys the whole time?!"Asked Clawdeen

"But how? Clawdeen can't even smell you guys!"Whispered Frankie

"We're ninjas and samurai. We have our way."Said Raythe

"You have to tell me about this whole hiding your scent later! I have to know what did you did you guys do that!"Whispered Clawdeen a little loudly.

"We told you. It's ninja thing."Said Silvi as she's smiling with the rest of her team.

Meanwhile, at the Nagas' table...

"I can't believe we lost again!"Said Kazi as he's eating his sandwich.

"Quite down, sir! People might suspect us!"Whispered Navin as Vinay is grabbing him to keep him stable on the chair.

"And for now, just enjoy our lunches here. Besides, the great Kur isn't going any other school anyway."Said Savitri as she's eating her fried squids.

"And summer is still far from school."Said Deepika before she grabs her hot dog and take a bite.

"So... who want some refreshments?"Asked Vinay as he's showing them a tray of refreshments that he got with him from the vending machine.

 **Author's note: And done! Wow! I cannot believe this chapter took almost a month! Well, recently I've been lazy and also have homework to deal with** **and**

 **also have to help things at home** **about the chores and of course, watching Power Rangers every night. And have any of you seen Star Wars: The Last Jedi**

 **yet? Well, I haven't but I did read its synopsis and even by just** **reading it back then, it is still awesome! And let's go back for Power Rangers a bit.**

 **Because I need some TV shows more than just Weird World for the monsters to criticized against Zak.** **And why would I wanted to do that? Easy.**

 **Because I need to make sure he will eventually be captured by the Nagas and nothing more is perfect than friends having a fight and leave each other**

 **in anger and dispute. So which seasons of the Power Rangers should I select? Well, I already have some in mind but just need help of you guys as well.**

 **I got Mystic Force, Jungle Fury and Samurai** **as the best candidates. With the students of Monster High saw the shows like Weird World and Power Rangers,**

 **they would be mad at Zak for watching the shows that tell the humans about lies and making** **cryptids/monsters look like mindless evil creatures that love**

 **to kill people on daily basis. So what should I choose? If no ones have nothing to say, I'll go for the Mystic Force but I might put some** **other seasons that**

 **have the capabilities in as well. So those who have difference opinions, don't be shy! Blurt it out and tell me. Should I select just one, take all three**

 **candidates** **or something else? Oh! And as for Mr. Hackington, don't worry he will be back to normal soon.** **A** **nd of course, Merry Christmas and**

 **Happy New Year to all of you!**

 **Questions, reviews, comments, suggests, requests and PMs to me would be appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you guys next time!**


End file.
